Kingdom Hearts: Light's Defenders
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Ten years ago, six Keyblade wielders embarked on their journeys, and destined paths. Two of them try to deal with darkness in their hearts, two more try to find their friends, two more attempt to protect the worlds from darkness and evil. What happens when all six of them come across what fate has in store for them? Rated T for violence. Takes place in KH: BBS.
1. Prologue: Sparring Session

**Hi, guys! My name is Keyblade Master of Light, and today, I have a new story for you! Now, in the polls, I asked what KH story you wanted next after I got done with Heroes of Light, and it turns out the Birth By Sleep story got more votes, so I'm doing it next. I would do Shadow's Rebellion, but I've ran out of ideas for that story at this moment, so I'll put it on hold for a while. Anyway, here is the prologue for my new story! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any other stuff I'll put in. I only own my OCs, and that's that.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

Prologue: Sparring Session

It's nighttime in a city known as Requiem City and at the beach a dark robed figure appears from a dark portal before it disappears and the dark robed figure is holding something in a white cloak and it's someone who is a girl with blue eyes and has white shoulder length hair.

 **"Finally. I have eluded myself from that irritating master! Now, I must ensure no one will stop me from completing my goal."** The dark robed figure said and it's a dark demonic male voice as he places the cloaked girl on the ground.

Just then a bright light flashes and the girl starts falling into an ethereal place and her white cloak later vanishes while the girl is still falling and it's revealed she is wearing a white medium skirt with yellow flower petals and a brown belt around the skirt, medium high-heeled shoes and a white bra and later on she lands on a white platform and she looks around.

"Hey, what's going on?" The girl asked.

 _"You now have a brand new heart."_ A voice said.

"But…why is she in my heart?" The girl asked.

 _"The light has brought her. She has seen it shining in the distance and followed it."_ The voice said.

"Well, yeah. It's because it was my light, but my heart was damaged, and now what's left of it will vanish." The girl said and the white platform starts to break.

 _"Then the time has come for you to join your heart with hers."_ The voice said.

"What?" The girl asked and just then the white platform starts being restored.

 _"Both of your hearts have now touched, and now nothing will break, and one day, you'll be able to gain enough strength to win back what you have lost."_ The voice said.

"Thank you." The girl said.

 _"Now, you must wake up, and what you must do is…"_ The voice stops talking.

"Open the door!" The girl said and the white platform now changes to a stained glass platform which contains the girl in it.

Back at the beach the dark robed figure starts to perform a spell but then a bright light flashes in the white cloaked girl and just then a Keyblade appears and it has a pure white edge with star shaped teeth on the edge, the hilt is bright pink, the handle is white, and the keychain is silver with a crystal star at the end.

 **"A Keyblade?! How is this possible?"** The dark robed figure asked.

Just then another bright light occurs and it reveals a hooded white cloaked figure.

"Did you think you could escape from me?" The white cloaked figure asked.

 **"You again!"** The dark robed figure yelled as he fires a crimson and black fireball at the white cloaked figure.

"Fool." The white cloaked figure said as he effortlessly swats the fireball away with a gold Keyblade.

 **"Curse you!"** The dark robed figure said as he sinks into shadows.

The white cloaked figure walks toward the girl who still has the Keyblade in her hand.

"You have wielded a Keyblade, I see." The white cloaked figure said and the girl's Keyblade shoots out a light beam into the night sky and unleashes a light portal. "That is a sign you wish to go somewhere. I know a good place where you will remain safe from evil's hand." The white cloaked figure said.

It's nighttime and in a castle the white haired girl who is wearing a cream sleeveless shirt with lavender flower petals on it and a zipper in the middle of the shirt, the same medium white skirt with the yellow flower petals with a brown belt around the skirt, medium high-heeled shoes, a pink ring like bracelet on her right wrist, and a headband with a pink crystal star on it around her neck like a choker is lying on a bed in a room but as she's sleeping a hand touches her making her open her blue eyes and see who touched her.

"You're awake." A voice said and the girl sees a woman with long light pink hair, has blue eyes, and is wearing a white and pink dress.

"Oh, Lady Amora! What's the matter?" The girl asked.

"Astra, Fortitudo has asked that you need to meet him outside the castle, because he needed to talk to you." Amora said.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot! I need to hurry!" Astra said as she gets off her bed and hurries out of the room.

 _(World of Divine Kingdom)_

 _(Garden)_

Astra leaves the castle and is now in a garden full of flowers.

"Master Fortitudo wanted to see me, and now I'm keeping him waiting! I gotta hurry to him!" Astra said.

Astra makes her way through the garden and later goes for a different area.

 _(Town)_

Astra is now at a town and sees many guards.

"The guards are on duty. I shouldn't worry. I need to find him." Astra said as he keeps going through the town.

Astra keeps going through the town and she later goes for a different part of the town.

 _(Training Field)_

Astra arrives at a field where there are many targets and dummies around and while Astra looks around she sees two people.

One is a man with gold hair with two bangs on his shoulders, blue eyes, and is wearing a white and blue robe.

The second is a young man with a slender build, untidy red and orange hair, blue eyes, wearing a red and orange shirt with the right side being sleeveless while the left side is short sleeved, has orange phoenix like wings on the back of his shirt, black pants with dark orange side stripes and has red chains on both sides, black fingerless gloves on both hands, red and black shoes, and a headband with a red crystal star on it around his right arm.

"Master Fortitudo. Jin. I'm sorry I'm late." Astra said.

"Ah, Astra, I'm glad you're here." The man named Fortitudo said.

"At least you're on time." The young man named Jin said.

"I was told you wanted to see me. What did you want to talk about?" Astra asked.

"Not so fast, we must first wait for Draco to arrive." Fortitudo said.

"That idiot is always late." Jin said.

Meanwhile at the town someone is rushing through the town and it's a young man with a muscular build, spiky dark green hair, blue eyes, wearing a black sleeveless opened vest with dark green dragon like wings on the back of the vest and the vest is revealing his bare chest, black knee-high pants with green chains hanging from the pants, dark brown sandals, black bands on both wrists, and a headband with a green crystal star on it around his forehead and the young man is running fast as he's running.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! I'm SO late! The Master's gonna kill me! I gotta hurry!" The young man said.

Later on the young man arrives at the training field and finds Fortitudo, Jin, and Astra.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I kinda overslept, and then forgot 'til Lady Amora told me I had to come here." The young man said.

"Nice excuse, Draco. Stupid as ever, almost as you are." Jin said.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, Jin?! Sorry I'm not as 'perfect' like you!" Draco snapped.

"At least I have the common sense of showing up on time. How can you expect yourself to be Keyblade Master if all you do is laze around? You'll never become a Keyblade Master." Jin said.

"Why you…!" Draco growled.

"Ahem!" Fortitudo said making the two stop their fighting.

"Sorry, Master! And, like I said, sorry for bein' late again." Draco said smiling sheepishly.

"Jin is correct, Draco. A Keyblade Master can never be expected to arrive late. Nevertheless, I am glad you are here to join us tonight. Now, I apologize for calling you here on this time of night, but I have news. Tomorrow is a very big day." Fortitudo said.

"Big day tomorrow? Is it Virtus' birthday?" Astra asked.

"Well, yes. There is that, but it's not just that. There is something else." Fortitudo said.

"Uh, Fulgur and Zervik finally get to leave the castle on their own?" Draco asked.

"No." Fortitudo said.

"Tomorrow is the Mark of Mastery Exam." Jin said.

"Yes, Jin. The Mark of Mastery is tomorrow." Fortitudo said.

"Wait, the Mark of Mastery?! You serious?! We get to finally have our test to see if we can finally become Keyblade Masters?!" Draco asked.

"It's possible, that is, if all your training has paid off. I should know, since you all have been training well, but Draco and Jin, the exam is for you and also for Terra and Aqua." Fortitudo said.

"Terra and Aqua get to be in the test too?! AWESOME!" Draco said.

"So, Ven and I won't be able to…" Astra stops talking.

"I'm sorry, Astra, but you and Ventus are still a bit young at this point, but you both will take it some other time. Now then, as you know, the Mark of Mastery will be set at the Land of Departure." Fortitudo said.

"No way! We get to go there again, and see Terra, Ven, and Aqua again! That's awesome!" Draco said.

"We're not going there for a reunion visit, you moron. We're going for the test. Nothing more." Jin said.

"Oh, thanks for ruining my joy, you asshole!" Draco yelled.

"Draco!" Fortitudo berated.

"Sorry." Draco said.

"As I was saying, we will be departing for the Land of Departure at dawn. I want you to prepare to go by then." Fortitudo said.

"Is there a possibility if I can go too?" Astra asked.

"Of course. Why else would you think I wanted you to come here? Master Eraqus and I shall be in charge of the exam, and we will decide who will be Keyblade Master material." Fortitudo said.

"I can't wait to get that Keyblade Master title!" Draco said.

"To get you ready for the exam tomorrow, I also called you here for a sparring session. I want to see your progress of your training with your Keyblades, and see what your skills are capable of." Fortitudo said.

"You got it! Can't wait to show you what I've learned!" Draco said.

"Let's get started." Jin said.

"Astra, care to help them?" Fortitudo asked.

"Of course." Astra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Fight for Light)_

Draco takes out his Keyblade that has a dark green edge while the teeth have dragon claws and the top of the edge has dragon horns, the hilt is black with dragon wings on the hilt, the handle is dark grey, and the keychain is green with a dragon symbol at the end known as Dragon's Claw.

"So, Astri, ya wanna go a few rounds with me?" Draco asked.

"Okay. Why not?" Astra said as she takes out the white Keyblade known as Shining Star.

Astra charges at Draco and delivers triple slashes with Shining Star but Draco blocks and delivers a cleaving strike with Dragon's Claw but Astra gracefully dodges and delivers an edge slash but Draco slides out of the way and delivers a heavy horizontal slash with Dragon's Claw but Astra blocks and delivers a retaliating slash but Draco backs off and delivers triple slashes with Dragon's Claw but Astra dodges again and they lock Keyblades.

"Well, that was awesome." Draco said.

"It's always fun to spar with you." Astra said.

"Fun, yes, but have you seen what I've developed during our training?" Jin asked as he takes out his Keyblade that has a red edge that's shaped like a katana while the teeth has a phoenix wing and the top of the edge has a phoenix beak, the hilt is orange with flame like marks, the handle is grey, and the keychain is red with a phoenix symbol at the end known as Phoenix Honor.

"I'll take you on, Jinny!" Draco said.

"Stop calling me that, you dumbass! You're just giving me a reason to kick your ass!" Jin snapped.

"Not if I kick it first!" Draco yelled.

Draco charges at Jin and delivers a heavy vertical slash with Dragon's Claw but Jin moves away from the attack and delivers a fast diagonal slash with Phoenix Honor but Draco slides out of the way and delivers two cleaving slashes with Dragon's Claw but Jin disappears and then reappears behind Draco and delivers three fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a fast horizontal slash but Draco blocks the attack and tries to deliver a heavy swipe but Jin blocks the attack and they lock Keyblades.

"Not bad for a mindless brute." Jin said.

"You're just as good as ever…for a smartass!" Draco said.

"Wow, you're both stronger than I thought." Astra said.

"Hey, don't think yourself as inferior, Astra. You've been training with us as well." Jin said.

"Yeah, and I KNOW you two will do great at the exam! I believe in Terra and Aqua too!" Astra said.

"Ya think it'll be easy?" Draco asked.

"Nothing in life is easy, idiot. It's what Master Fortitudo said; power is born from the heart. When the time is right, just look inside yourself and you'll find it. Master Eraqus said that as well." Jin said.

"Yeah." Astra said.

"Okay, excellent sparring session. I am proud of all of you, and how well you put yourselves through. You have shown progress, determination, and passion. It makes me confident that you will pass the exam." Fortitudo said.

"Thank you, Master!" Draco and Jin said at the same time.

"Now, it is time to go back to sleep. You must be ready for tomorrow's journey, and the Mark of Mastery." Fortitudo said as he starts leaving the field and the three follow after him.

After returning to the castle Fortitudo is walking through the halls and he arrives at a giant room with a bed where he finds Amora.

"How was it?" Amora asked.

"They are ready for tomorrow. I have confidence that they will succeed." Fortitudo said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Amora said.

"By the way, this may sound a bit crazy, but I was thinking that maybe Virtus should come along too." Fortitudo said.

"Are you certain?" Amora asked.

"Oh, come on. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua like him. Besides, it's his second birthday tomorrow. I think it would be good if he got to visit Land of Departure again." Fortitudo said.

"Oh, well, I don't see why not." Amora said.

"Speaking of Virtus, is he asleep?" Fortitudo asked.

"He's been sleeping a while ago." Amora said.

"I see." Fortitudo said as he goes for a door and opens it and it reveals another room that has many toys and in the center of the room is a crib with spinning stars at the top and in the crib is a little baby with gold hair and wearing blue baby pajamas and is sleeping.

"I told you he's asleep." Amora said.

"I never doubted you. It's hard to believe that he's turning two already." Fortitudo said.

"I know. I just can't imagine him being grown up soon." Amora said.

Fortitudo walks over to the crib and looks down at the baby boy.

"Sleep well, Virtus. You have a big day tomorrow. Good night, my son." Fortitudo said as they leave the room and close the door while the baby Virtus is still sleeping peacefully.

Meanwhile at a tower two people which one is a mouse while the other is a rabbit are riding on books on raging water but then they start slipping and they fall into the raging water but then they are in a chamber where they look at a wizard.

"Mickey, Oswald, I cannot shake the feeling that something horrible is about to transpire. I can sense it." The wizard said making the two look at each other in confusion.

* * *

 **And that's the prologue! Hope you enjoyed this! What do you think of my new characters? Lemme know what you think. I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this. Next time, Draco, Astra, and Jin go with Fortitudo to Land of Departure for the Mark of Mastery Exam, where we will meet our certain three protagonists as well. I'll see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1: Mark of Mastery

Chapter 1: Mark of Mastery

The sun begins setting in Divine Kingdom and Fortitudo is talking to Amora who is holding the sleeping Virtus who is wearing a white shirt with blue overalls and shorts and gives him to Fortitudo.

"I hope the exam goes well for Draco and Jin, and same for Terra and Aqua." Amora said.

"I know they'll pass. I believe they will." Fortitudo said.

Just then Jin walks out of the castle.

"I'm here, Master." Jin said.

"Good, and Astra and Draco?" Fortitudo asked.

"Astra is on her way. Draco, well, you know him." Jin said.

Astra walks out of the castle.

"I'm here. I'm here." Astra said.

"Coming!" Draco said as he runs out of the castle to join everyone else.

"Good. You're all here. Now, let us get going. We don't wish to be late." Fortitudo said.

"Good luck, you two." Amora said.

"Thank you, Lady Amora." Jin said.

"We're gonna clean up!" Draco said.

"I know you will. Do your best." Amora said.

"Oh, that's right! I made these last night for good luck." Astra said taking out what look like three star shaped charms with one being green, the second being red, and the last being pink.

"What are they?" Jin asked.

"Good luck charms. I made them after hearing about star shaped fruits from an island. I thought you could use these. I even made one for myself." Astra said giving the green to Draco and the red to Jin.

"Thanks, Astri! I love it." Draco said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jin said.

"I also made one for Virtus too, as a birthday present! Happy birthday, Virtus!" Astra said taking out a blue star charm and gives it to Fortitudo.

"Thank you, Astra. I'm sure he'll like it." Fortitudo said and Virtus later wakes up and sees the star charm and takes and starts putting it in his mouth but Fortitudo puts it around his neck making Virtus laugh and clap.

"I think he likes it." Astra said.

"I can see that." Jin said.

"Will you be alright?" Fortitudo asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I even called in Sophia to help look over the castle while you're gone." Amora said.

"Good. Well, let's go." Fortitudo said as he unleashes a Keyblade that has a gold and blue edge with crown shaped teeth, silver hilt, silver handle, blue stars on the edge, and a gold keychain with an angel wing at the end and unleashes a light portal. "I'll see you again shortly." Fortitudo said kissing Amora."Shall we?" Fortitudo asked as he walks into the light portal while taking Virtus and the three follow him before the light portal disappears.

 _(World of Land of Departure)_

Meanwhile at what looks like a field in front of a castle three people are training together with their Keyblades.

One is a young man with rather messy dark brown hair that reaches the base of his neck in the back with vertical spikes and two bangs, blue eyes, tanned skin, wearing a skintight grey and black high-collared shirt, tan pants that has an obi like belt and a dark grey hakama, black bands on both wrists, and two straps over his chest that look like crisscrossed suspenders, a gold badge on his obi, and his left arm has armor.

The second is a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a white and black jacket with a collar that's red and pleated with a grey vest with a single button and several white and angular patterns and a third layer in the form of a plain high-necked black shirt under, black, grey, and white short pants, a black and white checkered wristband, two crisscrossing straps on his chest with a silver badge, and a dull green and blue piece of armor on his left shoulder.

The third and final is a young woman with short blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a black and blue high-collared halter top, two pink belts over the chest with a silver badge, black shorts, white belle sleeves on both arms, tan fingerless gloves, black stockings on her legs, two blue strips of cloth that drape over both her hips with white strips of cloth tied around her waist, pointed armored silver boots with sharp hooks on both sides, and segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms.

"Trust me, you guys are gonna clean up that exam today!" The boy said.

"I hope so." The young man said.

"We have been training for a while, so we should be fine." The young woman said.

Just then the light portal appears in front of the three who cover themselves and Fortitudo, Draco, Astra, and Jin walk out before the light portal disappears.

"We're here!" Draco said.

"Draco?" The young man asked.

"Terra! How've you been?!" Draco asked.

"It's good to see you guys again." Terra said.

"Hey! What's up?" The boy said.

"Hi, Ven!" Astra said.

"Hello, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua." Fortitudo said.

"Your Highness! It's an honor to see you again." Aqua said bowing and so does Terra and Ven.

"I told you already, there is no need for formality. As you know, we're here for the Mark of Mastery." Fortitudo said.

"That's right! I forgot you guys are doing it too!" Ven said.

"Is Eraqus here?" Fortitudo asked.

"Yes. He's inside right now." Terra said pointing at the castle.

"Excellent. I shall go see him." Fortitudo said giving Virtus to Astra who is now holding him and walks for the castle.

"So, what've you three been doing?" Draco asked.

"Training of course. You know we do that to be Keyblade Masters." Terra said.

"The day has come at last." Jin said.

"I know! I can't wait!" Draco said.

"Just try not to screw it up, Draco." Jin said.

"The hell is THAT supposed to mean?!" Draco demanded.

"I mean try not to be an idiot." Jin said.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled getting in Jin's face.

"I'm speaking the truth." Jin said also getting in Draco's face and they both growl.

"I see you two are still getting along." Aqua said giggling and Virtus also laughs while clapping.

"Hey, you brought Virtus too!" Ven said looking at Virtus who laughs at Ven.

"Yeah. We wanted to bring him. It's also his second birthday today." Astra said.

"So, he's two. I can't wait to see him wield a Keyblade one day. He'll might be just like his father one day." Terra said.

"Is that a lucky charm he's wearing?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah! I made it. I also made it for me, Draco, and Jin." Astra said.

"She said it's for good luck." Jin said.

"I made them too." Aqua said taking out a blue charm.

"Yeah. Aqua gave us those last night." Ven said taking out his green charm.

"I'll admit I'm used to it." Terra said taking out his orange charm.

"I wonder when the exam will start. I'm getting pumped!" Draco said.

Inside the castle in a chamber Fortitudo finds an elder man with tan skin, black hair with one bang on the right side of his face and a small topknot, mustache, has two scars on his face with one over his right eye and the other on his left cheek, wearing a blue shirt with a large X pattern and a white and red lined hooded haori over the shirt, a light colored hakama, and dull blue-green armor on his abdomen.

"Master Eraqus." Fortitudo said making the man turn to see Fortitudo.

"Lord Fortitudo. How long has it been, since last we have seen each other." Erqus said.

"Don't get so formal, old man. We're both Keyblade Masters, and are considered equal, even though at different age." Fortitudo said making Eraqus chuckle a bit.

"Don't let your youth cloud you, boy. Age still comes with experience, as you already know." Eraqus said.

"Now then, I trust we are prepared for the exam to begin?" Fortitudo asked.

"I can say we shall, since you have brought your pupils here. We also have guests today to watch this." Eraqus said.

"Oh, and who would they be?" Fortitudo asked.

"I'm certain you remember Master Xehanort?" Eraqus asked showing an old man who is tan, bald with silver eyebrows and silver goatee, pointed ears has yellow eyes, slightly hunched over with hands behind his back, wearing a white and black coat with red inner linings over a white shirt with two thin black belts, white gloves, and calf-high boots.

"Ah, yes. It has been a while, Master Xehanort." Fortitudo said.

"So it has, Milord. You and your family are doing well, I take it?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes. I trust you look forward to seeing what my students have progressed?" Fortitudo asked.

"Of course, Lord of Light! I am eager to see what your pupils and Eraqus' are capable of." Xehanort said.

"Who is our other guest?" Fortitudo asked.

"While he is no Keyblade wielder, he knows about Keyblades. I believe his name is…" Eraqus was cut off.

"I'll take it from here!" A voice said showing a young man with paler skin, spiky short dark red hair, dark red eyes, wearing a black and dark red trench coat, a dark grey shirt with a red crystal on it under the trench coat, dark orange pants with black chain like markings on it, black and green shoes, and black gloves. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Milord. I am Hazama. I study Keyblades, and their amazing powers." Hazama said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hazama. Welcome." Fortitudo said.

"Oh, please you don't have to give me your formalities. I wish to see what your students can do." Hazama said.

"Yes. Now, shall we have them come?" Fortitudo asked.

"I believe the time has come." Eraqus said.

Back outside the six are talking and Virtus is trying to walk over but then he falls on his behind but he laughs.

"So, what do you plan to do after you get back? You gonna celebrate Virtus' birthday?" Ven asked.

"That's possible." Draco said.

Just then a bell rings.

"That's the Master!" Aqua said.

"That means the exam is gonna start." Jin said.

"Let's get goin'!" Draco said as he rushes for the castle.

"Wait for us, Draco!" Terra said as they run after him.

Later on the six are inside the castle and are in the same chamber and Draco, Jin, Terra, and Aqua stand in front of Fortitudo and Eraqus in salute while Astra and Ven are standing on the sidelines and Astra is holding Virtus and they both turn to see Hazama and Xehanort who is sitting on a chair and they both look at Astra and Ven and then at Virtus with smirks and then Fortitudo and Eraqus step forward.

"Today, you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but four of the Keyblade's chosen stand as candidates." Eraqus said.

"But this is neither a competition nor a battle of supremacy. Not a test of will, but a test of heart. All four of you may prevail or neither." Fortitudo said.

"But I'm sure our guests, Master Xehanort and Hazama did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark." Eraqus said.

"Now, I trust you all are ready?" Fortitudo asked.

"Yes!" Draco, Jin, Terra, and Aqua answered at the same time.

"Then, let the examination begin!" Fortitudo and Eraqus said at the same time as they unleash their Keyblades which shine with lights and just then twelve orbs of light appear and Draco unleashes Dragon's Claw while Jin unleashes Phoenix Honor while Terra unleashes his Keyblade known as Earthshaker while Aqua unleashes her Keyblade known as Rainfell.

Just then Hazama puts his hand behind his back and waves his hand and just then six orbs of light are coated in crimson and black flames and Xehanort smirks and secretly waves his hand and six more orbs of light are coated in dark auras shocking everyone.

"This was not in the exam." Fortitudo said.

Two orbs go for Astra and Ven along with Virtus who starts crying.

"Astri!" Draco cried.

"Ven!" Terra cried.

Before the orbs could attack Astra strikes with Shining Star while Ven strikes with his Keyblade known as Wayward Wind.

"That was close." Astra said.

"Don't worry about us! You four focus on the exam!" Ven said.

"Ven, you and Astra are in danger. Virtus, especially!" Aqua said.

"The two of you take Virtus and go wait in Ven's room!" Jin said.

"No way! We've been looking forward to this!" Ven said.

"We both have been waiting to watch you guys become masters. We can't miss it!" Astra said.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"They can take care of themselves. They've been training just as hard as us." Terra said.

"Yeah!" Ven said.

"Stay sharp, Ven!" Aqua said.

"Astra, take care of Virtus, and keep him safe!" Jin said.

"Got it." Astra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Future Masters)_

 _(Information: Destroy the orbs of light and protect Virtus!)_

The orbs of light attack at the six but Draco delivers three heavy strikes with Dragon's Claw followed by an edge slash attack while Terra delivers three cleaving slashes with Earthshaker followed by a heavy strike but the other orbs of light unleash crimson and black waves but Astra delivers graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder down at the orbs while Ven delivers three fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by throwing his Keyblade but the orbs of light unleash shining lights but Jin delivers three vertical fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by delivering a flaming slash while Aqua delivers three horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Blizzard but the orbs continue to attack at the six but Draco vertical brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a slamming slash while Astra double slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful spin slash while Jin triple diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by summoning a clone of himself and they both deliver strikes while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a cleaving slash while Ven casts Aero and then delivers two fast slashes with Wayward Wind while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by unleashing two magic orbs to strike and the six destroy the orbs of light.

After the fight Virtus laughs and claps his hands.

"Thank goodness my son is safe, and so is everyone else." Fortitudo said.

"Yes." Eraqus said.

"Thanks for the help, guys!" Terra said.

"No problem." Astra said.

"Good luck." Ven said as they go back to the sidelines.

"That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances." Eraqus said.

"That was an excellent test, one we both choose to let unfold. Now, it's time to start our new trial. Draco and Jin please stand aside." Fortitudo said and Draco and Jin do what he says while Terra and Aqua stay.

Terra and Aqua then face each other with their Keyblades in their hands.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their true nature is revealed." Eraqus said as Aqua and Terra get into their fighting stances. "Begin!" Eraqus said.

Terra and Aqua charge at each other and begin clashing their Keyblades and Terra swings Earthshaker at Aqua who uses Rainfell to defend herself and then retaliates with a slash of her own but Terra blocks the attack and delivers an uppercut attack with Earthshaker but Aqua jumps back and dodges Terra's attacks and then Aqua delivers an uppercut of her own with Rainfell at Terra and the attack is close to his face but Terra jumps back and he sees Aqua charging but just then his left hand starts radiating with a dark aura and Terra sees this but he clenches his fist and defends himself but Aqua's attacks and while the fighting is still occurring Xehanort and Hazama see this and smirk.

"That's enough." Eraqus said making Terra and Aqua stop. "You both have fought well. Now, stand down." Eraqus said and Terra and Aqua do what he says.

"Draco and Jin, come forward." Fortitudo said and Draco and Jin stand before their master. "Now, Draco and Jin, you two shall face each other in combat as well. And like what Eraqus said, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." Fortitudo said as Draco and Jin face each other with their Keyblades in their hands and get into their fighting stances. "Begin!" Fortitudo said.

Draco and Jin charge at each other and start clashing their Keyblades and Draco delivers a brutal swing with Dragon's Claw at Jin who blocks the attacks with Phoenix Honor and then strikes back with his fast slashes at Draco who blocks the slashes and delivers a slamming attack with Dragon's Claw but Jin disappears and then reappears behind Draco and then delivers a swiping slash at Draco who manages to jump back from the swiping slash and he sees Jin rushing for Draco whose left hand starts radiating with a dark aura making him growl but he clenches his fist and defends himself from Jin's attacks and while the fight is still going Hazama smirks again and same goes for Xehanort.

"Enough!" Fortitudo said making Draco and Jin stop. "You two have fought with valor and honor. Now, stand down as we decide." Fortitudo said.

Moments later Draco, Jin, Terra, and Aqua stand before their masters.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Draco, Jin, Terra, Aqua, you all have performed commendably." Fortitudo said.

"However, Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Eraqus said making Aqua shocked and so is Terra but he's disappointed.

"And Jin, you too, have shown the Mark of Mastery." Fortitudo said making Jin nod but Draco is disappointed as well.

"Terra, you've failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check." Eraqus said.

"Draco, I'm sorry to say this, but you too have failed to keep the darkness within you at bay, but don't be discouraged. There is always next time." Fortitudo said.

"That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please, wait here for further instruction." Eraqus said.

"Jin, the same goes for you. We shall return home to Divine Kingdom, where you will be given certain instruction. Now then, we had best return home." Fortitudo said as he starts to walk off.

"Thank you, Fortitudo for this opportunity." Eraqus said.

"Until we meet again, my friend." Fortitudo said as he continues to walk away.

"Let's go." Jin said as he walks off.

"Draco…" Astra stops talking.

"I'm fine, Astri. Let's go home. See ya guys around." Draco said as they leave.

"Hey…" Aqua stops talking.

"Terra, I'm sorry…" Ven said.

"The darkness… Where did it come from?" Terra asked to himself. "I'm sorry, but I need some time alone." Terra said as he walks off.

Outside the castle Fortitudo, Draco, Astra, and Jin prepare to leave.

"Master, I…" Draco stops talking.

"Draco, don't worry. This is not your fault. As I said, there is always next time." Fortitudo said as he uses his Keyblade to unleash his light portal and they walk into it before it disappears and they leave Land of Departure.

Meanwhile Xehanort is walking down the stairs and stops for a figure who is leaning against a wall and holding a black mask helmet.

"What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort asked.

"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in." The figure said and it's a dark boy voice and the figure is wearing a black and red organic bodysuit and a black and red torn loincloth around his waist.

"Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort said and the figure puts on the masked helmet.

"I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home." The boy figure said as they walk off.

Meanwhile outside the castle and father from it Hazama is walking through the outside and sees a figure.

"I take you've seen Astra?" Hazama asked.

"Yes, and she's not bad, but I have to find a way to break her." The figure said and it's a dark girl voice.

"You'd best do it at Divine Kingdom. Just be sure not to do it too much." Hazama said.

"Don't worry. I have my ways of making her leave home." The girl figure said and Hazama walks away.

Meanwhile Terra is outside the castle sitting on stairs.

"There's darkness within me. So, what does that matter? I know I am strong enough to hold it back." Terra said.

"Yes, you are indeed strong. The darkness is nothing to fear." A voice said and Terra turns to see Xehanort.

"Master Xehanort." Terra said.

"And yet, how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why you, and Draco could train with both him and Lord Fortitudo forever, and still, you'd never be a master in either of their eyes." Xehanort said as he walks down the stairs.

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that Draco and I fail to learn?" Terra asked.

"You two are fine the way you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed, but only channeled." Xehanort said.

"Yes. Thank you, Master Xehanort." Terra said bowing.

Just then the bell rings again and Terra rushes back to the castle and Xehanort walks away and unleashes a dark corridor and walks into it before it disappears.

Meanwhile Ven is in his room and is lying on his bed swinging a wooden Keyblade with Terra's name on the edge and just then the bell rings and so Ven gets off and starts running.

"Better hurry, Ventus." A voice said making Ven stop and he turns to see the masked boy leaning against the wall.

"Huh? Who're you?" Ven asked.

"Or you'll never see Terra again." The masked boy said.

"What? Get real! I can see Terra anytime I want!" Ven said.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person." The masked boy said.

"Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra! Me and Terra will ALWAYS be a team! You tryin' to a pick a fight or what?!" Ven asked getting into his fighting stance.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. C'mon, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here looking at nothing, but what's inside your tiny little world?" The masked boy said as a dark portal appears and he walks into it before it disappears.

Ven thinks about how he spends his time with Terra such as training together and laughing together outside the castle.

"Terra!" Ven said as he rushes out of his room.

Meanwhile in the main chamber Aqua is talking to Eraqus who is teaching Aqua about what it means to be Keyblade Master.

"And insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, Aqua, you must always be conscious of…" Eraqus was cut off by the bells ringing and just then a crystal on the wall behind the three chairs starts glowing.

"What is that?" Eraqus as he walks for the crystal.

Just then Terra arrives.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Aqua answered.

"Very well then. I will send my pupils to investigate. Yes, I understand. Farewell." Eraqus said to the crystal and then turns to Terra and Aqua. "That was my dear old friend, Yen Sid. As you know, he is master no more, but he keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. He and Rosalina serve as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason for concern for he tells me the Princesses of Heart, the worlds, and the Prince of Light are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume, but also new threats, both creatures that feed off of negativity. Fledging emotions that have taken monster forms. Yen Sid calls these creatures the 'Unversed' and the 'Daraz'. As wielders of the Keyblades, you are tasked with striking down any, who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed and the Daraz are no exception. I have passed the news onto Fortitudo, who is also aware of the situation, and he is tasking his pupils with your tasks as we speak. I tried to pass the news to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him has failed. I doubt there is any connection and yet, this all troubles me. Hazama is also nowhere to be found, and I sense he might be in serious danger." Eraqus explained.

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked.

"So, here we are. I need you to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Daraz and the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort and Hazama. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Now, go. Fulfill your duty." Eraqus ordered.

"Yes, Master." Terra and Aqua said.

Terra starts to leave.

"Terra." Eraqus called making Terra stop and he turns to his master. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind." Eraqus said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"You must understand, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Keyblade Master in a second, but how can I when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." Eraqus said placing his hand on Terra's shoulder. "You must never forget." Eraqus said.

"Thank you, Master. I swear. I won't fail you again." Terra said as he walks away.

"I'll be on my way as well." Aqua said.

"Aqua, before you depart, I have one other… Well, consider it a request of most priority." Eraqus said.

"Yes?" Aqua said.

"I told Terra this could be his second chance to show the Mark of Mastery, and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination, I can sense it runs very deep. The darkness swells within him. If Terra was to… If those powers were to prove too much to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." Eraqus said.

"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise, I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master. He's not as weak as you think." Aqua said as she walks away.

Outside the castle Terra starts to leave.

"Terra!" A voice called and Terra sees Ven rushing to him. "Terra, I…" Ven stops talking.

"It's okay." Terra said rubbing Ven's head and then presses his armored arm and he is now in his armor which is dark brown, gold, and red with dull orange lines decorating the armor, there are upturned sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, and is wearing a dark visored helmet with two tall red prongs.

Terra uses his Keyblade to fire a beam of light into the sky and then Terra throws his Keyblade into the air and it transforms into a glider which looks like a bike and Terra gets on and flies off into the portal.

Ven decides to follow Terra and then presses his armored shoulder and he is now in his armor which is green and gold and has upward pointing hooks on the outer side and his helmet has a flat top and has two prongs on both sides and then Ven throws his Keyblade into the air and it transforms into a glider which looks like a skateboard and Ven gets on and flies for the portal.

Just then Eraqus and Aqua see this.

"Ven, wait!" Aqua called.

"No! He musn't! Aqua, you have bring him back!" Eraqus said.

"Don't worry. I will." Aqua said as she presses her armored upper arm and she's in her armor which is silver, black, grey, and blue with a breastplate that looks like an upside down crescent moon and a dark visored helmet with prongs and then Aqua throws her Keyblade into the air and it transforms into a glider that looks like a bow and platform device and Aqua gets on and flies off.

Meanwhile at Divine Kingdom in the castle Draco is in his room and is standing on a balcony looking at the sky thinking about what happened at the Mark of Mastery.

"This sucks! I was SO looking forward to becoming Keyblade Master! I worked my ass off for this, but then the darkness had to screw it up! How and why do I have darkness inside me?! How could lurk in my heart?" Draco asked.

 **"You fool! You do not see it?"** A voice asked and it's a demonic voice.

"What?" Draco asked turning to see a dark portal appearing and coming out of the dark portal is what looks like a creature wearing a black robe and cape with crimson linings inside the cape, dark red crystal on the chest, four crimson eyes, and a crimson flame dancing around his head.

 **"Deep within your heart, there is fear! Fear of losing those you cherish! Fear of losing your heart to the darkness! You fear death!"** The creature said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Draco demanded.

 **"That need not concern you, boy. You should be more concerned about the darkness eating away your heart, and losing those closest to you."** The creature said.

"What're you talking about?!" Draco demanded.

 **"Still so blind, and foolish, but soon enough, you will find your answer, and as you do, you shall never again see your dear friends, Astra, Jin, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Not even your pitiful Lord of Light, and the wretched Prince of Light, Virtus! And it will be on your head! All because of the darkness that you possess inside you."** The creature said.

"Shut up! The darkness will NEVER control me, and I will NEVER allow my friends to die!" Draco yelled.

 **"Hahahahaha! Your naivety amuses me, Draco. You may continue to tell yourself that."** The creature said as he vanishes in darkness.

"What the hell does HE know about me and my friends?" Draco asked.

Just then a bell rings.

"Huh? What's goin' on?" Draco asked as he rushes out of the room.

Meanwhile Astra is in her room and looks at her pink star charm and just then the bell rings.

"Huh?" Astra asked as she makes her way out of her room.

"Yes, run, little Astra." A voice said.

"What?" Astra asked turning to see a girl with long black hair tied to a long ponytail, has crimson eyes, wearing a black and purple shoulder less dress, a violet gem in the middle of the dress, black gloves, black high-heeled shoes, and a purple veil around her mouth.

"If you don't hurry, you'll never see your friends again." The girl said.

"Who are you, and what do you mean by that?" Astra asked.

"Right now, Draco and Jin will be going away, and when you follow them, they will cease to exist." The girl said.

"What?! That's crazy! There's NO way Draco and Jin could die! They're strong enough to withstand anything! You don't know anything about them!" Astra yelled.

"Oh, please. You really think you can protect your so-called friendship. Do you even know what fate has in store for them? You'll never know what's gonna happen, if you don't hurry, and save them." The girl said as she walks out of a dark portal.

"Draco…Jin… Please tell me…" Astra stops talking as she leaves her room.

Meanwhile in the throne room Jin is talking to Fortitudo who is instructing Jin of what is expected to be Keyblade Master.

"And, furthermore, Jin, as Keyblade Master, you must always be sure to…" Fortitudo was cut off by a bell ringing. "What could this mean?" Fortitudo asked and then he sees a crystal behind his throne and so Fortitudo walks for the crystal.

Just then Draco arrives at the throne room.

"Jin, what the hell's the goin' on?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure." Jin said.

"I see. Is this serious? Yes, I shall send my pupils right now to look into the problem. I am aware. Thank you. Goodbye." Fortitudo said to the crystal and turns to Draco and Jin.

"Master, what's wrong?" Jin asked.

"I just received a message from Yen Sid, former Keyblade Master. While he's not a Keyblade Master anymore, he still watches over the balance of light and darkness, and keeps an eye on the stars for the worlds, along with Rosalina. Yen Sid has informed me that the worlds, the Princesses of Heart, and the Prince of Light, my son, Virtus, is in grave danger. It's not only by forces of darkness, but two different creatures that feed off of negativity. They are fledging emotions that take the form of monsters. They are known as the 'Daraz' and the 'Unversed', according to Yen Sid. As Keyblade wielders, you are tasked with taking down any, who dare to disrupt the balance of light and darkness. Do not show mercy for the Daraz and the Unversed. Master Eraqus is also aware of this, and has sent his pupils to look into the problem. Unfortunately, Master Xehanort appears to be missing, according to Eraqus, and this is troubling. The same goes for Hazama." Fortitudo said.

"Hazama and Xehanort missing?" Draco asked.

"So, you have your mission. Destroy the Daraz and the Unversed, and find Hazama and Master Xehanort. The Lanes Between have been unlocked, and you may use these pathways to travel to different worlds. Now, while there is darkness close to these spaces, your light barrier shall protect you from harm. Another thing, order must be kept. You must never tell anyone of other worlds. Now, fulfill your duty!" Fortitudo said.

"Yes, Master!" Draco and Jin said.

Draco starts to leave.

"Draco." Fortitudo called making Draco stop and turn to his master.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Consider this mission your second chance." Fortitudo said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You already know that you, along with Jin, Astra, Fulgur, and Zervik are like my children, and I value you all. I would have named you Keyblade Master already, but you are obsessed with power that keeps me from doing so. Draco, you must remember that you mustn't fear of losing a thing. Never give into fear, and never give into obsession." Fortitudo said placing his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"I understand, Master! You can count on me!" Draco said as he walks away.

"I'd best be off." Jin said.

"Good luck, Jin. Also, as you know, during the course of the exam, there was a flicker of darkness that occurred. This worries me. So, if Draco starts developing…dark powers that could cause chaos, please bring him back." Fortitudo said.

"I will. I promise even he'll succeed." Jin said as he leaves.

Outside the castle Draco goes for a barn area and finds a black and green dragon sleeping.

"Orobu, we got a mission! Let's get going, boy!" Draco said making Orobu wake up and goes with Draco. "Ya ready?" Draco asked and Orobu nods. "Great! Let's GO!" Draco said as he uses Dragon's Claw to unleash a light portal and gets on Orobu who flies into the air and they go for the light portal.

Jin arrives outside as well and goes for the same barn and finds a phoenix sleeping.

"Get up, Ignis. We have a mission." Jin said making Ignis wake up and flies for Jin's shoulder. "Are you ready?" Jin asked and Ignis nods. "Good, let's go, girl." Jin said as he uses Phoenix Honor to unleash a light portal and then Ignis turns giant and Jin gets on and Ignis flies for the light portal before it disappears.

Later on Astra rushes through the castle and runs into Amora who is caring for Virtus and a ten-year-old Fulgur and a ten-year-old Zervik are with her.

"Astra, where're you going?" Zervik asked.

"Did you see Draco and Jin?" Astra asked.

"I think they left on their mission already." Amora said.

"No… I have to hurry!" Astra said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Fulgur asked but Astra keeps running.

Astra rushes for the barn and finds a sleeping white unicorn.

"Stella! Wake up! We need to find Draco and Jin!" Astra said making Stella wake up. "Please, I need your help." Astra said and Stella nods and Astra uses Shining Star to unleash a light portal and Astra gets on Stella who runs for the light portal.

Fortitudo goes outside and sees Astra leaving.

"Astra, no!" Fortitudo yelled but Astra and Stella are gone. "Dammit! What is she doing? She doesn't belong outside yet!" Fortitudo said.

"Fortitudo, what's going on?" Amora asked.

"Astra has left." Fortitudo said shocking Amora.

"I only hope she'll be fine on her own…" Amora said.

"I pray nothing will go wrong." Fortitudo said.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! What do you think of the story so far? Lemme know what you think of it. Well, looks like this is the start of the new adventure. Next time, Draco, Astra, Jin, Terra, Ven, and Aqua start their journey to different worlds, and experience their destinies. I'll see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2: Princess Peach

Chapter 2: Princess Peach

In the Lanes Between a light portal appears and flying out of it is Draco who is riding on Orobu and they are now in the Lanes Between and a light barrier is surrounding them to protect them.

"Whoa!" Draco said amazed looking around. "Okay, we have a mission! Let's do this, boy!" Draco said and Orobu groans in response.

Draco searches around for a world and then he finds a world that looks like a giant mushroom with a red top and white spots and has black dotted eyes on the bottom part, there are many pipes at the top of the mushroom along with a white and red castle at the top, and a black castle at the bottom.

"Let's go there first!" Draco said as he goes for the world and Orobu lands there.

At what looks like a valley with many tall mushrooms all over the land a light portal appears and coming out is Draco who gets off of Orobu.

"Thanks, boy! Now, let's see if we can…" Draco was cut off but something appearing and it's what looks like a dark purple ghoul like creature with four crimson eyes, has claws, has a dark crimson crystal symbol on its body, and is carrying a small scythe. "What the…?!" Draco asked as he takes out Dragon's Claw and many more ghoul like creatures appear. "Oh, no. Those must be those damned things Master Fortitudo said. They're either Unversed or Daraz!" Draco said.

Meanwhile at a different part of the field a light portal appears and coming out is the armored Terra who removes his armor and he looks around.

"So, this must be an outside world. I wonder if Master Xehanort or Hazama are here." Terra said as he starts moving but then he hears fighting. "What's going on? I'd better go have a look." Terra said as he runs.

Back at the valley Draco is fighting off against the ghouls but when one of them tries to attack someone strikes and destroys the ghoul.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Looks like you're here too." A voice said and Draco sees Terra with Earthshaker in hand.

"Terra!" Draco said.

"Glad I made it in time." Terra said.

"I'll say. Thanks." Draco said but then more ghouls appear.

"Just what are they?" Terra asked.

"Either Daraz or Unversed. Haven't really figured that out yet." Draco said.

"Well, whatever the case, let's take 'em out!" Terra said.

"Yeah!" Draco said.

 _(Battle Theme: Super Battle!)_

 _(Information: Defeat the mysterious creatures!)_

The ghoul creatures attack at the two with their scythes but they dodge and Draco triple brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a cleaving slash while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but the ghoul creatures disappear and then reappear and try to swipe their scythes but Terra retaliates with three brutal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a blitz attack while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw and then has Orobu breathe green fire at the ghouls but more ghoul creatures come and attack but Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw and then enters Dragon Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then later throws Dragon's Claw in the air and unleashes a powerful green fire wave while Terra slashes with Earthshaker and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and delivers a diving slash unleashing shock waves and he two defeat the ghouls.

"Whew. That was great!" Draco said.

"Still, there could be more like them." Terra said.

 **"So, I see you have met my Daraz!"** A voice said and the two turn to see the same creature Draco saw before.

"You again!" Draco growled.

"You know him?" Terra asked.

"I met him back at Divine Kingdom. He started talking bullcrap about my friends dying because of me." Draco said.

 **"You both have shown great strength, yet, you both refuse to utilize your dark powers."** The creature said.

"We don't want to use the darkness!" Terra snapped.

 **"Ah, you must be Terra. I have heard much of you from Master Xehanort. You've potential for the dark powers in you, along with Draco."** The creature said.

"You know Master Xehanort?! Are you responsible for him being missing?!" Terra demanded.

"Where is he and where is Hazama?!" Draco demanded.

 **"Should you seek your answers, you must first find your ways to embrace pure darkness. I shall look forward to seeing your progress soon. Perhaps my Daraz minions shall help. Farewell."** The creature said as he sinks into darkness and disappears.

"Get back here!" Terra yelled as he charges at the creature but he's gone.

"Dammit! I'm starting to hate that guy already!" Draco said.

"So, those monsters we fought were actually the Daraz…the ones Master Eraqus told about along with the Unversed. If he's their master, then we can't let him roam free." Terra said.

"Yeah. We gotta find out more about him, and find out where Hazama and Master Xehanort are. Wanna work together?" Draco asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's explore this world, and see if we can find some answers." Terra said and Draco nods and they start moving.

 _(World of Mushroom Kingdom)_

 _(Field Theme: Peace in Mushroom Kingdom)_

 _(Mushroom Valley)_

Draco and Terra move through the mushroom valley to find anything and while searching around they see two figures.

One is a big turtle like monster with horns, red hair, fangs, claws, yellow body with a green shell that has spikes, wearing black spiked bands on both arms, and spiked collar around his neck.

The second is a small turtle like monster with smaller horns, red ponytail, yellow body with a green shell that have spikes, wearing black bands on both arms, and a bib with a mouth that has fangs on it around his neck.

"I swear I HATE Mario! He ruins everything! I need a good plan to try and take the princess!" The big turtle monster said.

"But how, Dad? No matter what we do, we always we get beat!" The small turtle monster said.

"What're they talking about?" Darco asked.

"Taking a princess? Are they after one of those Princesses of Heart the Master mentioned?" Terra asked.

"Huh? Hey! Who's there?!" The big turtle monster demanded turning to the two. "Who are you losers?! Get outta here! We're busy thinking!" The big turtle monster yelled.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"Terra. What are you guys doing?" Terra asked.

"None of your business, punks! Get lost!" The small turtle monster yelled.

"Hey, we were just passing by, and you guys were muttering about some princess." Draco said.

"So, you were eavesdropping?!" The big turtle monster demanded.

"Well, no. We just overheard what you're talking about." Draco said.

"We're looking for two people. Their names are Master Xehanort and Hazama." Terra said.

"Do I look like I care about who they are?! No! I don't. Now, GET LOST!" The big turtle monster yelled.

"Fine. We'll go." Terra said as they start to walk off.

"Wait, Dad! What if they can help us?" The small turtle monster asked.

"Hmm? Hehehe… You're cunning, Jr.! I like that about you! Hey! Hold on." The big turtle monster said making them stop.

"Now, what do you want?" Draco asked.

"You wanna find those Xehablort and Halama guys right? Well, I have problems too. It involves a princess." The big turtle monster said.

"The same princess you mentioned?" Terra asked.

"Well, yes. When I said about taking her, I meant try to take her back. You see, she was kidnapped by an evil man named Mario!" The big turtle monster said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Mario kidnapped her and took her to his castle. I've been trying to get her back, but he keeps beating me. He's a bully, and never fights fair." The big turtle monster said.

"That's terrible. So, you want us to get your princess back?" Terra asked.

"Yes! Do it, and I'll tell you somethin' about those Xehamnot and Harlama or whoever you're trying to find." The big turtle monster said.

"And who is the princess?" Terra asked.

"Her name is Peach, and she's hold up at Mushroom Castle. Go there, and bring her to me." The big turtle monster said.

"Sure thing, uh…" Draco stops talking.

"Bowser! The Koopa King! And this is my son, Bowser Jr." Bowser introduced himself and Bowser Jr.

"Okay, Bowser. We'll get Peach back." Terra said as they walk away.

"Hehehehe. Hook, line, and SINKER!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I'll say! Now, Mario is SURE to lose now! Hahahahahaha!" Bowser said laughing.

Draco and Terra continue to make their way through the valley and later on they come across a green pipe.

"What's this thing?" Draco asked.

"Looks like some sort of pipe. What does it do?" Terra asked.

Draco walks for the pipe and looks into it but then falls into the pipe.

"Aaahh!" Draco screamed while falling into the pipe.

"Draco!" Terra said as he looks into the pipe and then jumps in.

 _(Toad Town)_

Later on Draco pops out of the pipe and is now in what looks like a town and there are many humanoids with mushrooms with various colored dots on their heads walking around.

"What are they?" Draco asked and just then Terra pops out of the pipe as well.

"This must be a town. Are we close to this Mushroom Castle?" Terra asked.

"Maybe. We should ask these things." Draco said as he approaches a mushroom humanoid. "Hey, have you seen Mushroom Castle?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you mean Princess Peach's castle! It's just past the plain up ahead! Just follow that road!" The mushroom humanoid said pointing forward.

"Thanks." Terra said as they dash off.

Draco and Terra go through the town to find the castle and they later go for the next area.

 _(Plain)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a plain and make their way through to find the castle and later on they see a giant white and red castle.

"This has to be it." Draco said.

"Okay. Let's go in, and find Princess Peach." Terra said as they go for the doors and Draco follows and they enter the castle.

 _(Castle Entrance)_

Draco and Terra enter the castle and arrive at the foyer and they start climbing up stairs and find another door and enter it to go for a different area.

 _(Castle Halls)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a hallway and make their way through the hallways to try and find Peach and later on they find another door and decide to open it and go for a different area.

 _(Castle Gardens)_

Draco and Terra are now outside the castle and arrive at a garden and while looking around they see three people sitting in a table and drinking tea.

One is a man with a black mustache, brown hair, wearing a red shirt with blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and a red hat with a letter M on it.

The second is another man with brown hair, black mustache, wearing a green shirt with blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green hat with a letter L on it.

The third and final person is a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a pink and a red dress, long white gloves, blue earrings, and a gold crown.

"What're they doin'? Having a tea party?" Draco asked.

"Could that woman over there be this Princess Peach Bowser wants?" Terra asked.

"Maybe." Draco said.

"Gee, thanks for inviting us over to the castle for tea, Princess!" The second man said and the first man nods in agreement.

"Oh, it's my pleasure! This is my way of saying thank you for all you've done for this kingdom! It's all thanks to you, Luigi, and Mario." The princess said making the two young men shocked.

"So, THAT'S Mario?! The one in red?" Draco asked.

"Probably. We'll need a plan to…" Terra was cut off as Draco rushes off. "Hey, Draco! We can't just rush in!" Terra called but Draco goes to confront the men. "Ugh! No wonder Jin thinks he's an idiot…" Terra said as he follows.

"Well, I think it's time for some cake, so I'll…" The princess was cut off as Draco comes and confronts them.

"Hey, you! The one in red! You Mario?" Draco asked.

"Uh, yes? The one in red is Mario. Mushroom Kingdom's hero, and my bro!" Luigi said and Mario nods.

"Hero?! That's not what I heard! I heard you kidnapped that princess!" Draco yelled as he takes out Dragon's Claw.

"What?! Mario…kidnap me? That's nonsense! He'd never do that." The princess said.

"I take it you're Princess Peach?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes." Peach answered.

"We're here to rescue you!" Draco said but then he gets smacked and it was Terra.

"Draco! You ruined our cover!" Terra berated.

"Hey! We agreed to save the princess, and kick this Mario's ass!" Draco said.

"Yeah, but you need to at least STOP and think!" Terra said.

"Oh, my." Peach said.

"Uh, what's goin' on?" Luigi asked.

"Never mind. We're taking Peach over to Bowser." Terra said.

"What?! Bowser sent you?!" Peach asked.

"Oh, Mama-Mia! I somehow knew Bowser would be involved in this!" Luigi and Mario confronts the two. "Bro?" Luigi asked and Mario nods.

"Please be careful, Mario!" Peach said and Mario nods.

"So, ya wanna fight? Let's do it!" Draco said.

"We're taking the princess, and you won't stop us!" Terra said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Put Mario in his place!)_

Mario jumps at the two and tries to jump on them but they dodge and Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by an edge slash while Terra delivers a sliding attack but Mario retaliates with delivering two punches and then shoots fireballs but Terra casts Earth to strike at Mario while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a diagonal slash but Mario jumps back and delivers a spinning strike attack but Draco has Orobu breathe green fires at Mario who dodges and shoots fireballs but Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a cleaving slash but Mario delivers two punches at the two but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal slash while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by a slamming slash.

Draco and Terra keep delivering slashes at Mario who dodges the attacks and tries to strike back and while the fight is occurring Peach and Luigi are watching.

"Oh, no! I should be helping my bro out, but these guys are strong and dangerous!" Luigi said.

"Mario…" Peach said.

"So, how was your teatime, Princess?" A voice asked and the two look around to see who asked and they see a flying ship with a claw which grabs Peach.

"No! MARIO!" Peach called.

While the fight is still happening Mario hears Peach's cry and turns to see Peach being taken and Draco and Terra see this as well.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Hahahahaha! You guys are so STUPID!" The voice said and on the ship is Bowser Jr. and with him are seven small turtles with one being blue, the second being light blue, the third being green, the fourth being red, the fifth being pink, the sixth being black, and the seventh and last being orange.

"Bowser Jr.? What's goin' on?" Draco asked.

"Are you seriously THIS stupid? We're taking Princess Peach of course. All we needed was the right distraction for Mario, and you two were perfect! Now, we'll just take her to Dad!" Bowser Jr. said.

"So you wanted to save Peach by yourself?" Terra asked.

"You idiots! Not save, KIDNAP! You actually bought that Mario kidnapped her? You two ARE stupid! Hahahahaha! Thanks for your help." Bowser Jr. said.

"So you used us this whole time?!" Draco demanded.

"Duh! I knew you were dumb enough to help us. Oh, and by the way, you wanna know about Hazama and Xehanort, right? Well, you could say that I met them, but I'm not gonna tell where they went. All they told me is that light just needed to be snuffed out, and darkness is true power! Anyway, we're outta here. See ya around, losers and Super Stupid Bros.! Hahahaha!" Bowser Jr. said as the ship starts to take off.

"No! Mario!" Peach cried but the ship is gone.

"Oh, no! The Princess is gone!" Luigi said.

"Dammit! I can't believe we got tricked." Draco said.

"Look, we're sorry about this. Let us go get your princess back." Terra said.

"You two?! I think you've done enough today!" Luigi said and Mario nods.

"Look, we're really sorry. Bowser lied to us." Draco said.

"That doesn't excuse that it got the Princess kidnapped! Mario and I will save her. We've done that many times. You two should just stay out of our way! C'mon, Bro!" Luigi said and Mario nods and they leave the gardens.

"Damn… What now?" Draco asked.

"Well, they want to save the Princess themselves, then fine. Let's just go back to finding Master Xehanort and Hazama." Terra said.

"Good enough for me." Draco said.

Draco and Terra leave the castle and return to the plain to continue their search but then a Toad comes running for them.

"Help! Oh, somebody HELP us!" The Toad yelled.

"Hey, what's up? Why're you tense?" Draco asked.

"T-T-Toad Town is under attack! By a group of monsters! And there's a giant one destroying the town! Normally, I would have Mario deal with this, but he has to save our princess!" The Toad said.

"Monsters? The Daraz!" Draco said.

"And possibly Unversed! We gotta hurry!" Terra said and Draco nods and they start to rush off.

Draco and Terra rush their way through the plain to get back to Toad Town and later on they arrive back at the town.

Draco and Terra are back at Toad Town which is under fire and destruction and they see what looks like a giant Daraz that looks like a flower monster with a purple head with crimson flower petals, four crimson eyes, dark green mouth, razor sharp fangs, dark green leaf hands, purple body, dark green tiny legs, and a dark crimson crystal symbol on its body.

"That must be a Daraz that thing warned us, and it's huge!" Draco said.

"We'd better take it out before it destroys everything!" Terra said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Defeat Petal Piranha!)_

The Daraz known as Petal Piranha roars at the two and swipes its leaf hands at the two who dodge and Draco aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by an aerial slamming slash while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker but Petal Piranha jumps into the air and then tries to land on the two who move and Terra aims at Petal Pirahna and after enough aiming Terra cloaks himself in shadows and dashes all over to strike at Petal Piranha and then delivers multi shadow dive attacks and then delivers a final dive attack that unleashes shadow pillars while Draco also aims and after enough aiming Draco cloaks himself in black fires and dashes all over while firing black fireballs and then fires a giant black fireball but Petal Piranha swipes its leaf hands at the two who move and Draco uses Orobu to fire green fireballs while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Petal Piranha jumps into the air and tries to land on them.

The two Keybearers dodge the landing and Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw and then enters his Dragon Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then throws his Keyblade in the air and unleashes a powerful green fire wave while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker and then enters his Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and delivers a diving slash attack unleashing a shock wave but Petal Piranha bites at the two and tries to eat them alive but Orobu breathes green fires to make it release them and then Draco brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a cleaving slash while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by delivering an edge slash attack bit Petal Piranha jumps into the air and tries to land on them but they dodge and Terra delivers a blitzing slash while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a strong roundhouse slash to strike.

Petal Piranha becomes very angry and unleashes razor flower petals at the two who dodge out of the way and Draco has Orobu deliver a tail whip attack while Terra locks on again and coats himself in shadows again and dashes all over and then delivers diving shadow strikes and unleashes shadow pillars but Petal Piranha bites at the two and tries to eat them but Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra casts Earth but Petal Piranha jumps into the air and tries to land on them but they move out of the way and Terra delivers a sliding slash attack while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a powerful cleaving slash but Petal Piranha unleashes razor flower petals at the two striking them but they recover and Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker and then enters his Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and delivers a slamming slash while unleashing shock waves while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw and then enters his Dragon Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then throws his Keyblade into the air and unleashes a green fire wave and the two finish off Petal Piranha making it disappear in black mist.

"Down and out!" Draco said.

"Finally. Now, let's get out of here." Terra said.

The two leave the town and return to the mushroom valley.

"Guess Hazama or Master Xehanort weren't here." Draco said.

"No. But it looked like Bowser Jr. met them already, but what did he mean about them wanting the light to be 'snuffed out'?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, and what was that whole 'darkness is true power' all about?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. We need to find them and get some answers." Terra said and Draco nods and they leave the valley.

After the two leave Bowser Jr. watches them leave from his flying ship.

"Light is a distraction, and is nothing than a horrid thing that needs to die. Darkness is what makes everything better! Chaos and darkness will always be superior, and brings us real power beyond imagination!" Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Now, here's what I've decided to do: I'm going to start with Draco's and Terra's sides with visiting six worlds first, then I'll switch to Astra and Ven, and after they get through those six worlds, I'll get to Jin and Aqua next. That's what I'm gonna be doing with, and I hope you're still enjoying the story. Next time, Draco and Terra go for the next world and continue to try and find Xehanort and Hazama, but they encounter a certain witch, and encounter a sleeping princess. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3: Heart of a Princess

Chapter 3: Heart of a Princess

Draco leaves the Mushroom Kingdom and is back at the Lanes Between riding on Orobu and Terra is also back in the Lanes Between and is back in his armor and riding on his Keyblade Gilder and the two continue their path and they later find a world that has a castle at the top with a red, blue, and green fireworks, a forest in the middle, and a black evil looking castle at the bottom and so the two decide to go to that world next and Draco has Orobu land in the world so does Terra.

 _(Forest Lakeside)_

In what looks like a forest lakeside two portals appear and walking out of the portals are Draco and Terra and Draco gets off of Orobu while Terra removes his armor and while they look around they hear something and Orobu snarls and they see what looks like a creature that looks dark blue with red eyes and having sharp prongs.

"Monsters!" Terra said.

"Daraz?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. They could be…" Terra stops talking as more dark blue creatures appear. "THESE have to be the Unversed!" Terra said.

"Then, let's kick some ass!" Draco said.

 _(Battle Theme: Rustling Forest)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Unversed!)_

The Unversed known as Floods attack at the two with their claw attack but Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a powerful roundhouse slash while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz but the Flood Unversed sink into the ground and rise from the ground and try to leap attack but Draco has Orobu breathe green fires while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Stun Edge stunning the Unversed allowing Draco to triple slash with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Fire but the Flood Unversed retaliate with claw attacks but Terra uses Sliding Dash to strike while Draco uses Edge Slash and then diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw but the Flood Unversed deliver a leap attack but Orobu delivers a bite at the Unversed and then spits them out but more Flood Unversed sink into the ground and try to strike but Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Stun Strike stunning the Unversed allowing Terra to horizontal slash them with Earthshaker and they defeat the Unversed.

After fighting off the Unversed and looking around Orobu sees something while snarling.

"What, boy?" Draco asked and Orobu points to see two Floods running away. "What the hell?!" Draco asked.

"No you don't!" Terra yelled as they run after the two Floods.

 _(Forest Clearing)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a clearing forest and they continue to chase down the two Floods and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Bridge)_

The two Floods continue to run but then Draco and Terra deliver slamming attacks with their Keyblades and destroy the two Unversed.

"Finally!" Draco said and then he and Terra look up at a giant white castle.

 _(World of Enchanted Dominion)_

 _(Field Theme: Silent Forest)_

Draco and Terra then see someone close to the castle and it's a woman with green skin, wearing black and purple robes, has black horns, and is carrying dark yellow staff with a green orb at the top.

"Who's she?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure." Terra said.

The two approach the woman who turns to them.

"What's this? Why aren't you two boys asleep? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber." The woman said.

"Deep sleep, huh? We're not from here…" Draco said.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Why, I am Maleficent, as all, who dwell in this kingdom would know. Now, you both must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you?" Maleficent asked.

"Terra." Terra introduced.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"What do you know about those monsters…the ones, who attacked us?" Terra asked.

"Hmph. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base…so inconsequential?" Maleficent asked.

"Hmph. They are base. That's for sure." Terra said.

"I thought they were mindless." Draco said.

"That's what base means." Terra said mildly annoyed.

"Oh…" Draco said sheepishly.

"Anyway, we're looking for two people. Ever heard of two men named Xehanort or Hazama?" Terra asked.

"Those names are not familiar to me. Are they outsiders, like yourselves?" Maleficent asked.

"You could say that…?" Draco said.

"Oh, but wait… I do remember two figures leaving the castle." Maleficent said.

"Could be them!" Draco said.

"Tell me, what were they doing there?" Terra asked.

"I could not say…I can only be certain neither of them were from this kingdom." Maleficent answered.

"Damn…! Oh, well. Guess we'd better search elsewhere." Draco said.

"If you're both curious, go see the castle for the yourselves. There, the entrance is past the bridge." Maleficent said.

"Thanks." Terra said as they rush off.

"Perhaps, one of them did speak about imprisoning 'the light', while the other spoke about destroying 'the light'." Maleficent said making them stop.

"What?" Draco asked.

"'The light' could be so many things. Could they have meant Princess Aurora?" Maleficent asked.

"Aurora…" Terra said.

"Let's go." Draco said as they go for the castle and Maleficent disappears in green and black flames.

Draco and Terra go through the bridge and they later make their way for the castle and go inside it.

 _(Audience Chamber)_

The two arrive at the castle and are now in a giant throne room and they explore the castle for anything and they later make their way for stairs and go for the upper part of the castle.

 _(Hallway)_

Draco and Terra are now in a hallway and they continue to explore the castle more and they later come across a door that's covered by what looks like magic.

"Locked." Draco said.

"No problem." Terra said as he points Earthshaker at the door.

"Right." Draco said as he points Dragon's Claw at the door and they shoot light beams at the magic making it disappear.

"Let's go." Terra said as they open the door.

 _(Aurora's Chamber)_

Draco and Terra enter a room and they find a woman with long gold hair and wearing a blue dress sleeping on a bed.

"Another princess?" Draco asked.

"This feels so familiar…" Terra said.

"Now that you mention it, I'm getting the same feeling…" Draco said.

"Her heart is filled with light…not the slightest touch of darkness." A voice said and they turn to see Maleficent said.

"Heart full of light?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and it's just the kind of heart I need." Maleficent said.

"For what?" Terra asked.

"Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures… Seven, no. EIGHT of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds." Maleficent said.

"What?!" Draco asked shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Terra asked.

"Why, those keys you hold… The Keyblades, are they not called?" Maleficent asked shocking the two.

"Where did you learn that name?" Terra asked summoning Earthshaker.

"Who told you?" Draco asked summoning Dragon's Claw.

"Those trinkets are the only way to obtain the hearts." Maleficent said.

"No more games! Where is Master Xehanort?!" Terra demanded.

"And where the hell is Hazama?!" Draco demanded as Orobu growls.

"Impudence will get you nowhere, I'm afraid. If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora." Maleficent said.

"Ha! Take her heart? Like hell!" Draco yelled.

"Why would we ever want to do that?" Terra asked.

"It's not a matter of 'why', but of will. In your hearts, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." Maleficent said as her staff starts glowing green and starts emitting a green aura and both Draco and Terra also start emitting green aura.

"Ugh…what the hell do you know?" Draco asked.

"We don't know what you're talking about…" Terra said.

"Perhaps not yet… But I have power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside you… Then you both will be free to be who you both truly are." Maleficent said.

Just then a light flashes before the two.

 _"There is darkness lurking in every heart. While there is a balance, there could be one, who will use it to spell disaster. We cannot allow darkness to disrupt that balance. If one intends to use darkness to bring chaos to the worlds, then there should be no mercy."_ Fortitudo said.

 _"Remember that darkness lurks in every heart. Darkness is our foe. Would that we could be rid of it. You must destroy it. Push the darkness down…give it no quarter in your heart."_ Eraqus said.

After the flashbacks both Draco and Terra try to struggle but in the end they both have lost their sense of will and are now in a trance and both their eyes have turned pale scaring Orobu and then the two go for Aurora and use their Keyblades to emit a flash of light over her and later on an orb of light leaves Aurora's body and that light is her heart and it goes for Maleficent who smiles evilly.

"Hahaha. Here it is… Just what I've waited for." Maleficent said.

Just then Draco's eyes and Terra's eyes are no longer pale and return to blue and they both gasp while snapping out of their trance.

"Ugh…! My head…" Draco said holding his head.

"To think that all they spoke of was and will be true!" Maleficent said.

"What? How did we…?" Terra stops talking as he looks down at Aurora and gasps.

"What?" Draco asked and he looks down at Aurora and realizes. "Oh, crap! What did we do?!" Draco asked.

"I think the better question is what did SHE do?" Terra asked turning to Maleficent.

"You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No. You both couldn't be further from the truth, children. I simply whispered to the darkness you both already held inside." Maleficent said.

"I can't believe this happened! I feel like a monster…" Draco said.

"How could I do this?" Terra asked.

Just then a vision of Ven being in a comatose state occurs.

 _"Ven!" Terra cried._

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, come now. You only embraced what was in your heart. Now, you wish to know where Xehanort and Hazama went. Well, that I cannot answer. They both disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the Keyblades are necessary to gather hearts. Join me. Collect seven more hearts of pure light. Then, we shall rule all the worlds together!" Maleficent said.

"To hell with that, and to hell with YOU!" Draco yelled and Orobu snarls.

"You seem to be mixed up. We're peacekeepers, not tyrants!" Terra said.

Just then a shaking occurs making them almost lose their balance but manage to retain it.

"Hm, for peacekeepers, you both seem to be off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember this…the darkness in your hearts cannot be held back by force or strength. Now, my work is done, as is yours. Weren't there two people you needed to chase?" Maleficent asked.

"Damn you!" Draco yelled as he charges at Maleficent.

"Stop!" Terra yelled as he also charges at Maleficent.

Before they could attack Maleficent disappears in green and black flames while leaving behind a maniacal laugh.

"Ugh! I hate that witch!" Draco yelled but then another shake occurs.

"Forget her. The Unversed… They're gonna destroy the caste! We have to do something!" Terra said.

"Right. C'mon!" Draco said as they rush out of the room.

Draco and Terra make their way through the hallway but as they keep going they run into the same demonic creature.

 **"So, you have fulfilled your first step of embracing your darkness! I am impressed."** The creature said.

"Ugh! Not you again! We don't have time for you!" Draco yelled.

 **"Why would you feel regret on what you would be destined to do. The light of every heart must be extinguished, and only darkness should remain in existence. Throw away your feeble morality, and give in more to darkness!"** The creature said.

"That won't happen!" Terra yelled as he tries to attack but gets pushed back by the creature.

 **"You fool! Someday, you will see that darkness is supreme compared to that feeble light!"** The creature said as he sinks into the ground and disappears in darkness.

Just then another shaking occurs.

"Dammit! We gotta hurry!" Draco said.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Terra said as they rush through the hallway.

Draco and Terra keep making their way through the hallway and they later return to the audience chamber.

Draco and Terra return to the audience chamber and they find what looks like a giant Unversed that looks like a giant spinning wheel with a large claw like spool and a large wheel.

"A giant Unversed!" Draco said.

"That must be the one responsible for the shaking! We have to destroy it!" Terra said.

"Gotcha!" Draco said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Defeat Wheel Master!)_

The Unversed known as Wheel Master snares both Draco and Terra in a thread of dark energy and they are wrapped together and they struggle to break free but Orobu breathes green fire at Wheel Master burning it freeing the two and then Draco aerial slashes at Wheel Master with Dragon's Claw followed by Edge Slash while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Wheel Master throws its wheel at the two who dodge out of the way and Terra cloaks himself with shadows and delivers dash slashes and then delivers slamming shadow strikes and then unleashes shadow pillars while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a roundhouse slash but Wheel Master retaliates with leaping into the air and tries to land on them but they dodge but it unleashes a shock wave to try and strike but Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz while Draco delivers a sliding slash attack.

Wheel Master starts galloping all around the throne room to try and charge at the two but they dodge out of the way and Draco has Orobu deliver a tail whipping attack while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by delivering a flurry of slamming slashes but Wheel Master throws its wheel at the duo who dodge and Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a cleaving slash while Terra uses Stun Edge but Wheel Master jumps into the air and tries to land on the two again but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by a powerful slash while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by using Edge Slash but Wheel Master attempts to trap them in dark energy thread again but they dodge and Draco destroys the spool but Wheel Master throws its wheel but Terra destroys the wheel making Wheel Master angry and gallops again and tries to charge at them but they dodge and Terra casts Earth to strike while Draco casts Fire to burn but Wheel Master charges again.

Draco and Terra dodge the charging and Draco cloaks himself with black fires and delivers dashing strikes while firing black fireballs and then fires a giant black fireball while Terra uses Sliding Dash but Wheel Master jumps at the two and tries to land on them but they dodge but Wheel Master unleashes another shock wave but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but Wheel Master gallops around the room and tries to charge but Draco has Orobu shoot green fireballs but Wheel Master jumps at the two to try and land on them but Draco aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a slamming slash while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Stun Edge but Wheel Master charges at the two still but Draco double brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a roundhouse slash while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Wheel Master jumps at the two and tries to land on them but Terra delivers a jump and delivers a powerful slamming slash with Earthshaker while Draco rides on Orobu and they then delivers a strong swing slash with Dragon's Claw and the two finish off Wheel Master who disappears and is destroyed.

After the fight the two return to Aurora's room and they look at the sleeping Aurora.

"It's my fault her heart was stolen. It was because I was weak." Terra said.

"Hey, don't pin the blame on yourself. This is just as my fault too, ya know! I allowed this to happen. Master Fortitudo would never forgive if he found out." Draco said.

"Don't worry. We'll get her light back, once we learn to stand up against the darkness." Terra said.

"Yeah." Draco said.

Draco and Terra later leave the castle and walk down the bridge.

"Why would Xehanort want to imprison the light? The purest hearts of light? Do they hold the answer?" Terra asked.

"I dunno, but why would Hazma want the light to be 'destroyed'? That's the same with Bowser Jr. sayin' that the light should be 'snuffed out'." Draco said.

"There's gotta be more to this. Let's go find our answers." Terra said as they run through the bridge.

Maleficent is in a tower and watches the two young men leave.

"Eight pure hearts, each completely void of darkness. Such a search may take some time." Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I hope you liked my decision with what I'm doing. I know this might come off as lazy, but I think this might work, and this is just an experiment with this. Anyway, hope you're enjoying this so far. Next time, Draco and Terra go for the next world, and they find a giant tower while dealing with demons along the way, and encounter two half-demons. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4: Demonic Encounter

Chapter 4: Demonic Encounter

Draco and Terra leave Enchanted Dominion and return to the Lanes Between and Draco is riding on Orobu while Terra is back in his armor and they continue their journey and they later find another world that has what looks like a rather tall tower and so the two decide to land into that world.

In what looks like a building a phone is ringing and coming out is a young man with white hair, has blue eyes, is shirtless, wearing black pants, black fingerless gloves, and an amulet and then sits on a chair and takes the phone.

"Sorry. Not open for business yet." The young man said as he hangs up the phone. "I haven't even picked a name for this joint, and I'm already getting calls." The young man said.

Meanwhile in a city Draco and Terra walk out of their portals and take a look around the city.

"Such a big city. Ya think Hazama and Master Xehanort could be here?" Draco asked.

"Maybe, and it's also possible the Daraz and the Unversed could be here. Let's keep a lookout." Terra said.

"Yeah." Draco said as they start moving.

 _(World of Tower of Demons)_

 _(Field Theme: Devil May Cry)_

 _(City)_

Draco and Terra make their way through the city but then they see what looks like a man who is bald and is wearing a black coat and has what looks like a scar on the left side his face and is holding a book.

"Hey! You there! Bald guy! Have you seen Hazama or maybe Xehanort?" Draco asked.

"I do not recall those names. I am here for my own reasons. Please excuse me." The man said.

"Okay then. Sorry for bothering you." Terra said as they walk off and the man keeps walking.

"What a weirdo." Draco said.

"Forget it. Let's just stick to the mission." Terra said.

Meanwhile the man arrives at the same building and enters it and finds the young man.

"You a customer too? Well, if you wanna use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back." The young man said.

"Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda?" The man asked.

"Where did you hear that?" The young man asked.

"From your brother. He sent this invitation for you. Please accept it." The man said as he flips the table but the young man back flips away and lands on the table and then he takes out a gun and points at the man who is now gone.

"Invitation, huh?" The young man asked as he grabs the falling pizza box and is about to take a bite of a pizza slice but then many demonic creatures with scythes appear and attack the young man but he pushes one of the creatures back and is spinning its skull and walks off and then takes the blades off his body and throws them into a fan making it drop at the demonic creatures. "This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock!" The young man said as he tries to turn on the jukebox but nothing but the young man punches at the jukebox making it turn on rock music and then starts attacking at the demonic creatures while shooting from two guns and then uses a pool table to shoot many pool balls and fires a bullet at the white ball making the other balls attack and then takes out a sword and slices at the pool table slicing it and strikes at the creatures. "The end? Don't bet on it!" The young man said.

Meanwhile Draco and Terra are exploring the city but while exploring many demonic creatures appear and surround the two.

"Daraz or Unvsered?" Draco asked taking out Dragon's Claw.

"I honestly don't know, but they look like they wanna attack us." Terra said taking out Earthshaker.

"Well, let's party!" Draco said and Terra nods.

 _(Battle Theme: Devils Never Cry!)_

 _(Information: Destroy all of the demons!)_

The demons attack at the two with their scythes but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Fire while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by a powerful cleaving slash but the demons swing their scythes at the two who dodge and Terra uses Stun Edge stunning the demons allowing Draco to use Uppercut and then has Orobu shoot green fireballs but the demons slash with their scythes but Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by using Strike Raid while Terra casts Earth but the demons try to strike with their scythes but Terra uses Quick Blitz to counter while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a powerful cleaving slash but the demons continue to attack with their scythes but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Blizzard while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a slamming slash but the demons keep attacking but Draco and Terra both slash with their Keyblades and they destroy the demons.

"That was new." Draco said.

"Least they won't be an issue for a while." Terra said as they keep moving.

Meanwhile at the building the young man has defeated all of the demons but his place is a wreck but then when he goes for his pizza a demon steps on it and tries to attack but the young man shoots the demon and then takes a red trench coat.

"I can already tell this is gonna be one hell of a party!" The young man said as he puts on the red trench coat and the kicks the door open but sees many demons but then two people come and destroy them and they are Draco and Terra. "Heh, not bad. The hell did you come from?" The young man asked.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"If ya must know, the name's Dante. Those bastards totally wrecked my shop, and I haven't even named it yet!" Dante said.

"That's sad." Draco said.

"I was gonna make 'em pay for it, but you two showed up outta nowhere, and helped with that, even thought I never asked for it." Dante said.

"It's not like we were gonna help you. We've been dealing with these punks, along with Daraz and Unversed." Draco said.

"Anyway, do the names Xehanort or Hazama mean anything to you? We're looking for them." Terra said.

"Nope. Those names don't ring a bell. Not like I care. I have my own problems." Dante said.

"Whatever. See ya." Draco said as they start to leave but just then a shaking occurs. "What the hell…?" Draco asked.

In the middle of the city roads start to break apart and something starts to rise and it's what looks like a giant tower and it reaches for the sunset sky.

"What was that?" Terra asked looking around.

"I think the better question is, what IS that?" Draco asked looking up at the tower.

"Heh, it's been a year since we last met. Just where did the time go?" Dante asked.

At the top of the tower is a young man with white hair with spikes at the back, wearing a blue trench coat with black clothing under the trench coat, black pants, black boots, brown fingerless gloves, and is carrying a sheathed katana.

"I dunno what's going on, but there might be something in that tower." Terra said.

"So, we go in?" Draco asked.

"That's what I'm saying. Who knows, Master Xehanort and Hazama could be trapped in there." Terra said as they start moving.

"No doubt you've got some fun planned for me, right, Vergil?" Dante asked as he follows.

At the top of the tower the young man is looking down at the city and the man from before arrives.

"Arkham." The young man said.

"Well, doesn't it excite you? The Temen-ni-gru has revived the Great one, who once ruled this earth as the medium between the Human World and the Demon World. Such a magnificent view, is it not? The greatest minds of their time, those who revered Evil, constructed this glorious edifice. Now, after two millenniums of confinement, it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended…" Arkham was cut off.

"That is none of my concern. Does he have it?" The young man asked.

"Of course. He's taking good care of it. After all, it is the only memento left from the mother you both have lost, but he has no idea of its true power." Arkham said as the young man looks at a gold amulet he is wearing.

Just then many Flood Unversed come behind the young man who unsheathes the katana and slashes at the Floods destroying them and then walks away.

In a different part of the city someone is on a red bike and it's a young woman with one blue eye while the other is brown, short brown hair and wearing a white shirt and black skirt looking at the tower.

"I found it!" The woman said as she rides on her bike and rushes off.

 _(66 Slum Avenue)_

Draco and Terra start to make their way for the tower but Dante rushes past them.

"Gotta go! Catch me if you guys can!" Dante said as he keeps going.

"Since when is THIS a race?" Draco asked.

"Forget him. We have our important thing to do." Terra said.

Draco and Terra continue their way through the city for the tower and they see a building and go into it.

 _(Bullseye)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a bar building and explore around for anything until later on they find a door and go for a different area.

 _(Love Planet)_

Draco and Terra arrive at what looks like a club and explore around for anything that will help them get to the tower and they later go for the next area.

 _(13th Avenue)_

Draco and Terra are back outside and it's now nighttime and the two make their way for the tower which is close and they go for the entrance.

"Well, this is it. Ready?" Draco asked.

"Let's go." Terra said as they go into the tower.

 _(Ice Guardian's Chamber)_

Draco and Terra arrive at an icy room with many ice spikes around but while exploring something appears and it's what looks like a giant Daraz that looks like a black yeti with four crimson eyes, red horns, red fangs, red claws, the dark crimson crystal symbol on its chest, and a chain around its neck, wrists, and legs and it lets out a roar.

"Daraz!" Draco said taking out Dragon's Claw and Orobu growls.

"Let's get this over with." Terra said taking out Earthshaker.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Defeat Frostbite!)_

The Daraz known as Frostbite unleashes ice spikes from the ground to get the two who dodge and Terra uses Sliding Dash to strike while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Edge Slash but Frostbite slashes with its claws and then unleashes ice waves to try and freeze the two but they dodge and Draco has Orobu breathe green fire at Frostbite causing massive damage making Frostbite roar in pain and anger and then Frostbite stomps on the ground causing icicles to fall from the top to try and drop on the two but they dodge and Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz but Frostbite unleashes ice spikes from the ground and then throws ice daggers at the two but Terra blocks the throwing ice daggers to deflect them right back while Draco aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a slamming slash but Frostbite growls in anger and unleashes a giant ice beam.

"Look out!" Terra said as they dodge the ice beam.

"That's dangerous. We should be careful." Draco said.

Frostbite stomps on the ground and unleashes icicles to make them fall from the top and they try to drop at the two who dodge and Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by entering Dragon Rage and delivers surging slashes and then throws Dragon's Claw into the air and unleashes a powerful green fire wave while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by entering Critical Impact and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and slams on the ground unleashing a powerful shock wave but Frostbite slashes with its claws and unleashes ice waves but they dodge and Terra uses Sonic Shadow and dashes all over to strike and then delivers multi shadow dives attacks and unleashes shadow pillars while Draco uses Shadow Storm and dashes all over while firing black fireballs and then fires a giant black fireball but Frostbite unleashes ice spikes from the ground to strike but Terra delivers an edge slash attack while unleashing a rock pillar while Draco coats his Keyblade with Fire and delivers a spinning fire Keyblade slash and the two finish off Frostbite making it roar in pain and is disappears.

"That was annoying." Draco said.

"C'mon, let's get going. We'll probably run into more Daraz, Unversed, and those demon monsters." Terra said.

"Right. Let's go." Draco said as they leave.

Meanwhile at the top of the tower the young man and Arkham are looking down at the city.

"It looks like we have an uninvited guest. Actually, there are three of them." The young man said.

"Oh, is that so?" Arkham asked.

"There are two young men, and a woman. All three of them are humans." The young man said.

"Then, I shall ask these uninvited guests to leave. I actually happen to be acquainted with that woman. The two men, not so much." Arkham said as he walks away.

 _(Foyer)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the tower foyer and start to climb upward the tower and find a door taking them to a different area.

 _(Entranceway)_

Draco and Terra arrive at an entrance room and while looking around through the entranceway and they later find another door and it takes them back to the tower only higher and they continue to climb their way up and they find another door taking them to a different area.

 _(Endless Infernum)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a round room and look around for anything but then many Daraz appear and they look like imps and Unversed appear and they have big claws and blue bodies known as Scrappers and the Imp Daraz attack with leap attacks while the Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws but Draco slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra slashes with Earthshaker destroying them and they keep going until they find another door leading them to a different area.

 _(Incandescent Space)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a room and find another door and try to open it but nothing.

"So, you open, huh? Okay, then…" Draco said as he delivers a kick to strike but nothing.

"Strong door. How can we get it to open?" Terra asked.

"Yoohoo!" A voice called and the two turn to see what looks like a clown wearing a dark purple jester outfit and carrying a staff. "Brute force won't work here, and if I were you, I'd start listening. The tower is very sturdy. Your strength won't do you any good. No good!" The clown said.

"How b'out you shut the hell up, or I'll kick your ass!" Draco threatened.

"That would be a problem. Just hear me out. You've got nothing to lose." The clown said.

"Fine. What is it that you know?" Terra asked.

"My name is Jester! I know a very good thing about this place. You see, that thing there is a power generator for this sector. If you want something opened, you need to apply a little SOMETHING to it first! I assume you know what THAT is, right? Or is it too difficult for you?" Jester asked making Draco charge at Jester and slam him against the wall.

"Enough of your bullcrap! Start talkin' or you die here!" Draco yelled.

"Draco!" Terra berated.

"Oh, come now! I think those little weapons you have there could attack me. May I have this dance?" Jester asked.

"Agh!" Draco screamed as he attacks Jester with Dragon's Claw but he disappears and the Keyblade hits the generator causing a shake and the door opens.

"BINGO! THAT is WHAT the SOMETHING is! Remember that, kiddos! Write it down on your hands if you don't trust your heads!" Jester said while standing on a ceiling laughing.

"Thanks." Terra said.

"Now get the hell outta here before I kill you!" Draco yelled and Jester runs off while still laughing. "That was helpful, but he still pissed me off." Draco said.

"Let's just go." Terra said as they leave the room.

 _(Bloody Fountain)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a chamber with a bloody fountain with statues of birds and they start looking around.

"Well, well, look who decided to join the party!" A voice said and they see Dante. "'Bout time you slowpokes showed up. I was waiting." Dante said.

"What are you doing in here?" Terra asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Just trying to find a certain somebody, who's got fun in store for me. All I got was room after room and those damn things kept pissing me off." Dante said.

"You must have encountered the Unversed and the Daraz." Terra said.

"I guess. So, what's your story? Found your guys yet?" Dante asked.

"Thanks for destroying the lock for me, and it seems you're with Devil boy!" A voice said.

"Jester?" Draco asked.

"Dammit, him!" Dante said.

"That's right! Welcome to Hell! Please accept this gift! Don't be humble, just take it! After all, we're all buddies, right?" Jester said as the statues come to life and attack but Dante slashes with his sword.

"I was expecting something better than this." Dante said.

"At this rate, we'll be in this tower for a while. We'd better keep moving." Terra said.

"Good idea. See ya!" Dante said as he leaves.

"Dammit, why does he leave us?" Draco asked.

"Forget it. Let's go." Terra said.

Draco and Terra move through the fountain room and later return to the same endless room they went before and then they go through the door and return to the same foyer and keep climbing their way up the tower foyer and they see gears not moving and so they attack the gears to make them spin and something happens and something appears which is a magic pad and so they get on the magic pad which sends them upward the foyer and reach a higher level and keep climbing their way up and they return to the entranceway and go for the next area.

 _(Living Statue Room)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a statue room and they see what looks like a cage and so they destroy it and find what looks like a jewel and take it and they keep going and they arrive at a different area of the room and later find what looks like a pedestal and they place the jewel into the pedestal and a door is revealed and they open it and go for the next area.

 _(Surge of Fortunas)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a room and they find a lift and they get on it and the lift starts taking them upward and they later reach to a stop and they go outside the tower and they later find another door and enter it.

 _(Firestorm Chamber)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a chamber that has flames around and while looking around many Imp Daraz appear and attack with leaping attacks but Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Stun Strike while Terra uses Earth Edge striking the Imps but Scrapper Unversed appear and attack with their claws but Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz while Draco uses Strike Raid and they later defeat the Daraz and the Unversed and they continue for the next room.

 _(Mute Goddess' Chamber)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a chamber and they find what looks like a door that's sealed by black magic and so Draco and Terra use their Keyblades to unlock the black magic and go for the door leading them to a different part of the chamber that has spikes that rises up but Draco and Terra manage to get through and keep going through the chamber and later go for a different room that has another door and so they go for the door and go for the next area.

 _(Dark Corridor)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a corridor and keep going through the tower later reach outside.

Meanwhile the woman from before sitting and preparing guns and has a rocket launcher on her back.

"Well, well." The woman said as she points her gun at someone and it's Arkham.

"You've gotten stronger." Arkham said.

"Go to hell!" The woman yelled.

"You would point a gun at me? Your own kin? Your dear papa?" Arkham asked.

"The only family I have is my mother! Now she's dead!" The woman yelled as she fires at Arkham but he's gone.

"You've broken my heart. After all, it was I who gave you your name, my dear daughter!" Arkham said as he's standing on a ceiling and then appears behind the woman and kicks her off but as she's falling she fires at Arkham but misses.

Later on as Draco and Terra are exploring outside which is raining and Draco sees something falling and it's the woman and he grabs the woman by the leg and she points her gun at the two.

"What's going on? Why were you falling?" Terra asked.

"Let me go!" The woman yelled.

"If I do that, you'll fall to your death." Draco said but the woman fires at him to make him let go and the woman falls again but uses her rocket launcher to stop. "What the hell's your problem?! I was tryin' to help, and you just shot me, bitch!" Draco yelled.

"Shut up!" The woman yelled as she fires again but they dodge.

"Draco, let's go. She's not important." Terra said as they walk off.

"Are they…demons?" The woman asked.

"I dunno what her problem was, but I hope we don't see her again." Draco said.

Draco and Terra continue their way outside through the tower and they later find a stair wall and climb up and they start hearing noises.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Sounds like fighting. Let's go." Terra said and they later go for the next area.

 _(Peak of Darkness)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the top of the tower and they find both Dante and the young man from before fighting each other.

"Holy crap!" Draco said.

"Dante!" Terra said.

Dante and the young man continue to fight and Dante fires bullets from his guns but the young man spins his katana to slice the bullets and sends them at Dante who deflects them.

"Why do you refuse to gain power, brother? The power of our father Sparda?" The young man asked.

"Brother?" Draco asked.

"Sparda?" Terra asked.

"Father? I don't have a father, Vergil. I just don't like you." Dante said.

Dante and Vergil lock their swords but Vergil knocks Dante's sword off and then stabs Dante.

"Crap!" Draco said as he charges at Vergil but he pushes Dante back while grabbing his amulet and then delivers a swipe at Draco with his katana but Draco backs off.

"Trying to interfere with our battle? How foolish." Vergil said.

"So, I take it you're Vergil? You're supposed to be Dante's brother?" Terra asked.

"I am. And you two are uninvited guests. Arkham should have taken care of you, but whatever." Vergil said as he takes Dante's sword and stabs Dante again.

"Why are you trying to kill your own brother?" Terra asked.

"Be quiet." Vergil said.

"Do you finally have it?" Arkham asked as he arrives.

"Yes, now the spell Sparda cast will be broken!" Vergil said.

"Spell?" Terra asked.

"What're you up to?" Draco asked.

"That is none of your concern. Be gone." Vergil said.

Just then Dante's sword changes and Dante lets out a scream and charges at Vergil who stabs him.

"So, the devil's power has awakened you too?" Vergil asked.

"Vergil, we should leave." Arkham said.

"Very well." Vergil said as he jumps off.

"Hey, wait!" Terra said.

"Farewell." Arkham said as he jumps off.

"Damn! Now what?" Draco asked and they see Dante letting out another scream and he changes into something else but then falls to the ground. "Dante." Draco said.

"Leave him. It's clear Master Xehanort and Hazama aren't here. I wanna help Dante, but he can take care of himself. We have more important things to worry about." Terra said.

"Okay. Let's go." Draco said as they jump off the tower and they later leave through their portals.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. This took me almost a while to do, that, and I was busy, but I'll find time for this. Next time, Draco and Terra go for the next world, and they find a woman, who believes dreams and wishes will come true, help her meet her true love. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 5: Power to Believe

Chapter 5: Power to Believe

Draco and Terra leave Tower of Demons and return to the Lanes Between and they continue their journey and they later find a world that has a castle at the top, a chateau at the bottom, and a carriage flying around and so Draco and Terra decide to land in the world next.

 _(Forest)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a forest in a garden and while looking around they hear crying and they find a woman with blonde hair and wearing a pink torn dress crying on a stone bench.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked.

"Let's go see." Terra said as they approach the woman.

"What's the matter? Why're you crying?" Draco asked.

"It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress, but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it. I was so looking forward to the ball." The woman said still crying.

"Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through hardest of trials." Terra said.

"Yeah! Ya gotta be positive! Don't let the darkness beat ya down, otherwise, you're letting it win!" Draco said.

"But I…" The woman stops talking and continues to cry.

Just then Flood Unversed appear.

"Unversed!" Terra said.

"Dammit! Not now!" Draco said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Unversed!)_

The Flood Unversed sink into the ground and attack but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Strike Raid while Terra uses Earth Edge but the Flood Unversed deliver a dashing attack but Terra retaliates with casting Thunder while Draco uses Uppercut but the Flood Unversed sink into the ground and attack from behind but Draco has Orobu breathe green fires while Terra delivers cleaving slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz but the Flood Unversed deliver dashing strikes but Terra uses Stun Edge stunning the Floods allowing Draco to vertical slash with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Strike and the two defeat all of the Unversed.

After the Unversed are defeated the woman keeps crying.

"I can't believe…not anymore…" The woman said still crying.

"Man, poor woman…" Draco said and Orobu grunts sadly.

Just then blue sparkles appear around the forest.

 _"Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need."_ A voice said and it's a female voice and Draco and Terra look around to see the sparkles slowly becoming what looks like a woman which is a fairy wearing a blue hood sitting on the stone bench to the woman.

"There's nothing left to believe in… Nothing." The woman said still crying.

"Nothing, my dear? Oh, now, you don't mean that." The fairy said.

"Oh, but I do… It's just…no use." The woman said.

"Nonsense! If you'd lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here, and here I am." The fairy said making the woman look up at her. "Come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that." The fairy said.

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not…" The woman stops talking.

"Of course you are, but we'll have to hurry." The fairy said as she ponders. "Hmm, now what were those words? Oh, yes!" The fairy walks over to a pumpkin and takes out a wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" The fairy chanted as she unleashes a wisp of magic at the pumpkin making it come to life and it rolls over to the fairy who waves her wand and then makes the pumpkin grow and is now a giant white carriage with two white horses and a coachman and then the fairy waves her wand at the woman transforming the torn pink dress into a beautiful white one.

"Oh, it's a beautiful dress!" The woman said as she goes for a fountain and looks at her reflection. "It's a dream come true!" The woman said.

"Yes, but, Cinderella, like all dreams, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only until midnight, then at the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before." The fairy said.

"I understand. Thank you." The woman named Cinderella said hugging the fairy and then goes for the carriage and it starts to ride off for the ball.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco asked.

"Her heart was full of light. I should've seen it." Terra said.

"Does that mean…she's one of those Princesses of Heart?" Draco asked.

"Maybe." Terra said.

"Okay, lady! Fess up! What the hell did you do? She doesn't even look like the same person." Draco said but Terra smacks him.

"Draco, be respectful!" Terra berated.

"Oh, it's quite all right, dear. Now, who are you two?" The fairy asked.

"Terra. This is Draco." Terra introduced.

"Terra, Draco, in your hearts, do you believe that dreams come true?" The fairy asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Draco said.

"I do, but I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true." Terra said.

"You sound like Jin." Draco said.

"It's the truth." Terra said mildly annoyed.

"Yes, of course, but sometimes, just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she is right." The fairy said.

"Huh?" Draco asked confused and Orobu shakes his head annoyed.

"That's what made Cinderella shine. Faith in her heart that anything is possible." Terra said.

"I still don't get it. Where is she goin'?" Draco asked.

"To the royal ball at the palace. Go, and when you see her dancing…you'll know that she believes, and that will help you to believe too." The fairy said.

"Uh, okay…? I guess I can take your word for it." Draco said.

"Thanks." Terra said as they start moving.

 _(World of Castle of Dreams)_

 _(Field Theme: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo)_

Draco and Terra make their way through the forest and they later go for the next area.

 _(Palace Courtyard)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a courtyard of a palace and make their way for the palace but then they see Cinderella surrounded by Ghoul Daraz and Flood Unversed.

"Oh, crap!" Draco said.

"Not here too!" Terra said.

Draco and Terra rush for the two enemies and they destroyed them saving Cinderella who sees them.

"I've met you two before…" Cinderella said.

"Man, this is annoying! If the Daraz and the Unversed are here, then more could be inside. That could be the same for the flame-headed bastard." Draco said.

"Then, we should take care of them." Terra said.

"Please, may I come with you both? I so want to go to the ball." Cinderella said making Draco and Terra look at each other.

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea?" Draco asked.

"Please?" Cinderella asked.

"It's her dream to come to the ball." Terra said.

"Okay, but stay behind us." Draco said.

"Thank you!" Cinderella said.

"You're not worried?" Terra asked.

"Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?" Cinderella asked.

"You kinda did say that." Draco said.

"Oh, um…I guess I did." Terra said and Cinderella chuckles.

"So, you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Cinderella answered.

"Okay, let's go." Terra said.

The three go for the palace and enter it.

 _(Corridor)_

Draco, Terra, and Cinderella arrive at a corridor but then they see Ghoul Daraz, Imp Daraz, Daraz that look like ogres appear and so do Flood Unversed, Scrapper Unversed, and Unversed that look like big brutes known as Bruisers.

"Cindy, get back!" Draco said.

"Okay." Cinderella said.

 _(Battle Theme: Castle Escapade)_

 _(Information: Escort Cinderella through the corridor!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes while the Flood Unversed deliver dashing attacks but Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a powerful roundhouse slash while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but the Imp Daraz deliver leaping attacks to strike while the Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws but Terra uses Stun Edge stunning them allowing Draco to use Uppercut but the Bruiser Unversed deliver heavy swings to strike but Terra uses Sliding Dash but the Ogre Daraz deliver headbutt attacks but Draco retaliates with casting Blizzard and they start escorting Cinderella through the corridor but more Daraz and Unversed appear and attack but they both destroy them with their Keyblades and keep going through the corridor until they reach the end and reach the door.

"Okay, ballroom, here we come!" Draco said as they go through the door.

 _(Foyer)_

The three arrive at the foyer and they see more Ghoul Daraz, Ogre Daraz, Flood Unversed, and Bruiser Unversed.

"Ya gotta be kidding!" Draco said.

"Don't worry. We can handle it!" Terra said.

"Do be careful!" Cinderella said.

Draco and Terra deal with the Daraz and the Unversed and the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and attack with their scythes while the Ogre Daraz deliver hammer strikes but Draco retaliates with triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by an upper slash and delivers aerial slashes followed by a diving slash but the Flood Unversed sink into the ground and attack but Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge but the Bruiser Unversed deliver triple bouncing attacks but Terra strikes back with powerful roundhouse slashes and they later climb up the stairs with Cinderella but Ghoul Daraz try to attack Cinderella with their scythes but Draco delivers a cleaving slash but the Bruiser Unversed deliver heavy swings but Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz and they keep going upstairs but Imp Daraz appear and attack with their giant claws while Scrapper Unversed appear and deliver impaling strikes but Draco delivers a brutal punch followed by a kick and then delivers a brutal slash with Dragon's Claw while Terra uses Strike Raid and they continue to escort Cinderella up the stairs but more Daraz and Unversed appear but both Draco and Terra destroy them and they reach the upper part of the palace and go for the next area.

 _(Ballroom)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the ballroom and have successfully escorted Cinderella.

"Thank you both, um…" Cinderella stops talking.

"Draco." Draco said.

"Terra." Terra said.

"Thank you both, Draco, Terra." Cinderella said and Draco and Terra both bow and gesture her to the ballroom making her chuckle and she goes for the ballroom.

Cinderella walks to the ballroom and finds a young man who is a prince with black hair and wearing a royal outfit and he bows to Cinderella who bows back and they both walk to the center and start dancing.

"Maybe believing is enough." Terra said.

"Oh, NOW I get it!" Draco said and Orobu makes a 'Oh, now you get it' look.

While Cinderella and the prince are dancing three women are watching this.

One is rather elderly and has grey hair and wearing a dark purple dress.

The second is a young woman with black hair and wearing a green dress.

The third and last is another young woman with orange hair and wearing a light purple dress.

"Who is she, Mother?" The third woman asked.

"Do we know her?" The second woman asked.

"Well, the Prince certainly does! I've never seen her before." The third woman said.

"Nor I. But she certainly is…" The first woman stops talking. "Wait! There is something familiar about her." The first woman said.

As Draco and Terra continue to watch Cinderella and the prince dance Orobu growls.

"What now?" Draco asked and they see Flood Unversed and Ghoul Daraz on a balcony. "Daraz!" Draco said.

"Unversed!" Terra said.

They then see a man wearing fancy clothing which is the grand duke.

"Yo! How can we get up there?" Draco asked.

"Draco! You don't call out a 'yo'!" Terra berated. "Anyway, is there any way to get up there?" Terra asked.

"Well, there is a passageway beneath the foyer staircase." The Grand Duke said.

"Thanks." Terra said.

"C'mon!" Draco said.

Draco and Terra go downstairs and go for the passageway for the next area.

 _(Antechamber)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the antechamber of the palace and make their way for the balcony and later on are on the balcony at the upper part of the ballroom.

The two look around and they later see what looks like a giant Unversed that looks like a marching band conductor carrying a lightning shaped baton and waves its baton to summon a trumpet, a violin, and a drum and then unleashes red glowing music notes at Draco and Terra and just then an explosion occurs and after the two are gone the Unversed looks around.

"Down here!" Terra yelled.

"Over here, dumbass!" Draco yelled.

The Unversed turns to see the two Keybearers on the ground level.

"Guards! Guards! Oh, where could they be?" The Grand Duke asked.

"Who needs guards when you got US!" Draco said.

"We'll take care of this. Get yourselves to safety." Terra said and Cinderella, the prince, and the Grand Duke leave.

"Ya wanna make some music?! Well, let's PARTY! We'll make some noise!" Draco said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Defeat Symphony Master!)_

The Unversed known as Symphony Master makes its drum charge at the two but they dodge and try to attack at the drum but Symphony Master uses its trumpet to fire music blasts but they dodge and attack the trumpet but Symphony Master uses its violin to unleash music notes but they dodge and Draco aerial slashes at the violin with Dragon's Claw and then has Orobu deliver a tail whip attack while Terra uses Sonic Shadow at the three instruments while Draco casts Fire at the trumpet but Symphony Master uses its drums to charge attack while its trumpet unleashes music waves but they dodge and Terra attacks the drums to strike with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge while Draco aerial slashes at the trumpet with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut and then delivers an aerial punch and destroys the trumpet making it disappear in darkness leaving Symphony Master vulnerable.

While Symphony Master is stunned Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by a cleaving slash while Draco punches followed by a kick and then delivers a downward slash with Dragon's Claw and then has Orobu breathe green fires but after enough attacks Symphony Master recovers itself and uses its drums to charge attack while its violin unleashes music blasts but they dodge and Draco uses Shadow Storm while Terra casts Thunder but Symphony Master uses its violin to unleash music blasts while its drums try to charge but Terra diagonal slashes at the drums with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz while Draco delivers a brutal somersault slash with Dragon's Claw but Symphony Master throws its baton at the two like a boomerang but they dodge but the drums and the violin attacks but Draco strikes at the drums with Dragon's Claw while Terra attacks the violin with Earthshaker and they both destroy the instruments.

After destroying the instruments Symphony Master becomes angry and then jumps high into the air and tries to land on the two who dodge but Symphony Master unleashes a huge shock wave but they manage to dodge as well but Symphony Master throws its baton again but they dodge and Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by a rising powerful strike while Draco coats Dragon's Claw with fire magic and delivers a fire edge strike at Symphony Master causing great damage but Symphony Master separates its baton into smaller batons and throws them at the two who move and Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal downward slash while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Stun Edge but Symphony Master jumps into the air again and tries to land on the two who dodge and Draco has Orobu shoot green fireballs while Terra delivers a spinning slash with Earthshaker but Symphony Master throws its baton at the two who dodge out of the way and Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut while Terra double slashes with Earthshaker and then delivers a powerful cleaving strike and the two finish off Symphony Master making it disappear in darkness.

After the battle the Grand Duke arrives and so does Cinderella and the prince.

"Thank you. Thank you both! You have saved us all!" The Grand Duke said.

"It was nuttin'! Told ya we can handle it!" Draco said smiling while putting his hands behind his head.

"It's a shame that the guests are gone… They were starting to enjoy themselves." The Grand Duke said disappointed.

"Don't give up hope just yet." Terra said looking at Cinderella and the prince who are holding each other's hands much to the Grand Duke's happiness.

"Hey, did ya have any problem with those bastards running around?" Draco asked.

"No. I believe…they began appearing shortly after three people arrived in our kingdom. One was a boy in a mask, the other was a girl with a veil, and the third was some sort of horrid demon. Those who saw those three said the monsters obeyed their every command." The Grand Duke explained.

"A boy in a mask?" Terra asked.

"A girl in a veil? A demon?" Draco asked and then realizes. "Him again…!" Draco said to himself hatefully.

"Do you know where they are now?" Terra asked.

"Well, no. I don't believe anyone has seen them since then." The Grand Duke said.

"I see." Terra said.

"We must've missed 'em! Dammit!" Draco said pounding his fist against his other hand.

Just then a bell starts ringing.

"Oh, my goodness! It's midnight!" Cinderella said.

"Yes, so it is. But why…?" The prince stops talking.

"Goodbye!" Cinderella said running away from the ballroom.

"Wait! Please, come back!" The prince called.

"I'm sorry!" Cinderella apologized as she's still running.

Cinderella is running down the staircase but then one of her glass slippers fall off and as she tries to get it back the Grand Duke runs after her so she just leaves it.

"Mademoiselle! Senorita! Wait!" The Grand Duke called picking up the glass slipper and runs after Cinderella.

Draco and Terra watch Cinderella leave but then they see two people and they are Jin and Aqua.

"Aqua!" Terra called.

"Yo, Jin!" Draco called.

Jin and Aqua look up to see Draco and Terra who are running down the stairs.

"Terra!" Aqua said.

"Idiot…" Jin said not happy to see Draco.

Draco and Terra join the two Keyblade Masters.

"What're you doin' here?" Draco asked.

"What do you think, moron? We're on a mission." Jin said.

"You're such a jackass!" Draco yelled.

"Beats being an idiot." Jin said and they both growl at each other.

"I see you two are still getting along." Aqua said chuckling. "Oh, that's right! Terra, Ven ran away from home." Aqua said.

"What?!" Terra asked shocked.

"Ven left?! Why?" Draco asked.

"I think he was trying to find you, Terra. Do you know why?" Aqua asked.

"No. Actually, just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should've listened to what he had to say." Terra said.

"Oh…" Aqua said.

"So, how is your part?" Jin asked.

"Did you two manage to locate either Master Xehanort or Hazama?" Aqua asked.

"No, but it seems they're both looking for pure hearts filled with light." Terra said.

"There's also this demonic bastard that's goin' around causin' trouble." Draco said.

"Pure hearts…filled with light…" Aqua said.

"Demonic creature…" Jin said.

"All I can say is that their search hasn't taken them here." Terra said.

"Fine. We'll handle this here." Jin said.

"Yes. We'll stay here, and see if we can find more clues." Aqua said.

"The Prince is in the ballroom up ahead. He might have some answers." Terra said.

"Thanks." Aqua said.

"Let's go." Jin said.

"Hey, wait." Terra said making the two stop.

"What now?" Jin asked.

"Do you two still have the same dream?" Draco asked.

"That's a stupid question, Draco." Jin said.

"Where did that come from?" Aqua asked.

"There's this girl here. Her name is Cinderella. She made us realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness." Terra said.

"Is that right?" Jin asked.

"It's true! Quit bein' such a grump, and see for yourself!" Draco said.

"If you both see her, give her our thanks." Terra said.

"Will do." Aqua said.

"Whatever." Jin said.

Draco and Terra turn to leave the palace and make their way out of the world.

"The boy in the mask, who is leading the Unversed… Is he also controlling the Daraz?" Terra asked.

"There's also the girl in the veil and that damned demonic bastard. I knew that monster is controlling the Daraz, and the Unversed, but a girl? Who're they?" Draco asked.

"They might have something to do with Master Xehanort's and Hazama's disappearances." Terra said.

"Let's see if we can find 'em in another world." Draco said and Terra nods and they leave the castle.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Wow. Another chapter finished in one day, this is amazing. Next time, Draco and Terra go for the next world, and they meet a raccoon thief, who is on a mission to get his heirloom back from five band of criminals. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 6: Thief's Journey

Chapter 6: Thief's Journey

Draco and Terra leave Castle of Dreams and return to Lanes Between and continue their journey and they later find a new world that has an island, a city, a swamp, a firework facility, and a volcano and so the two decide to land on that world.

 _(Fortress Gate)_

Draco and Terra arrive at what looks like an island with a dark sky that's pouring down rain and the two look around.

"This place is so gloomy. Have you seen this much rain?" Draco asked.

"I wonder if Master Xehanort and Hazama are here. Let's go look." Terra said and Draco nods.

 _(World of World of Thieves)_

 _(Field Theme: Master Thief)_

Draco and Terra explore around the island and they later see what looks like a big blue van coming.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Someone's coming." Terra said as he goes for a bush and takes Draco with him.

Coming out of the van is a grey raccoon wearing a blue hat, blue shirt, blue gloves, blue boots, black mask, a belt with a raccoon symbol, a red bag on his left leg, and carrying a yellow cane.

"A raccoon?" Draco asked.

"What's he doing?" Terra asked.

"Okay, Bentley. I'm now close to the gate." The raccoon said.

 _"Good work, Sly, but now things are getting complicated. Now that you're close to the gate, it's the only thing that blocks the way to Raleigh's hideout."_ A voice said.

"No problem. I'll just use my climb move on that ladder over there." Sly said.

 _"Just be careful when you make your way for Raleigh's hideout."_ Bentley said.

"Who is he talking to?" Draco asked.

"Is he on a mission?" Terra asked.

"You could say that." A voice said and they turn to see Sly shocking Draco while Terra backs off.

"How'd you know we were in there?" Terra asked taking out Earthshaker.

"Hey, chill out. I could hear you, ya know. What're you doing here?" Sly asked.

"We're looking for someone. Do the names Xehanort or Hazama mean anything to you?" Terra asked.

"Nope. Never heard of 'em." Sly said.

"Great. Waste of time." Draco said.

"Well, what're you doing? What's this about going for some hideout?" Terra asked.

"It's just a personal mission. Well, better get going." Sly said as he goes for the gate and climbs around it.

"Personal mission?" Draco asked.

"Hmm, we'd better keep an eye on him." Terra said.

Draco and Terra follow Sly around the gate but then they see searchlights around but they move past them and they find Sly.

"Is there a reason you guys are following me?" Sly asked.

"No special reason." Draco said.

"This might not be our business, but what's your mission about?" Terra asked.

"Well…" Sly was cut off by something and he takes out what looks like binoculars.

 _"Sly! According to my amphibian positioning system, that big blimp in the sky is where Raleigh is hiding out."_ Bentley said.

"Seriously? Up there?" Sly asked looking up at a big purple fish shaped blimp.

"What's so special about it?" Draco asked.

"It looks more like a machine than some hideout." Terra said.

"He's right, Bentley. That's what it looks like." Sly said.

 _"Who's right?"_ Bentley asked.

"There are two guys with me right now. They're following me for some reason." Sly said.

 _"I'm hoping they're not one of Raleigh's men. Anyway, the blimp you're looking at is called a Storm Machine! It's the reason why it never stops raining around here."_ Bentley said.

"Well, that explains the wrecked boats." Sly said looking at some wrecked boats.

 _"I don't get it. Why would Raleigh want bad weather at his hideout 24/7?"_ Bentley asked.

"Beats me, but rain or shine, I'm getting my family's book back. If Raleigh gets in my way, then it's on." Sly said.

"Family book?" Draco asked confused.

"Sly, what is this about a book?" Terra asked.

"I'm on a mission to retrieve the Thievius Raccoonus. It's a book created by my ancestors from the Cooper family line. It's my heirloom. It helps a Cooper specialize in stealing from other criminals." Sly explained.

"Steal? So, you're a thief?" Terra asked.

"Yes, but unlike common thieves, we steal from criminals. Besides, there's no honor, no challenge, and no fun stealing from ordinary people. If a Cooper steals a master criminal, then that Cooper is a Master Thief." Sly said.

"So, what happened to this Thievius Raccoonus thing?" Draco asked.

"This happened when I was a kid. One night, when I was going to inherit the book from my father, five visitors came to our home, but they were a band of criminals known as the Fiendish Five, who…killed my parents, and stole the Thievius Raccoonus. They even tore the book into five pieces and split them up each, so they could use those abilities to commit horrid crimes." Sly explained.

"That's…awful." Terra said.

"Damn…" Draco said.

"After that, I was dumped into an orphanage, where I met two friends, Bentley, who is the brains, and Murray, who is a part-time driver and a brawn. So, together, we formed a gang and agreed to track down the Fiendish Five and find the Thievius Raccoonus, and steal it back. This could be the toughest test of my life. On this mission, I vowed I would take back what's mine, and avenge my family…or fail, and let the Cooper line bite the dust." Sly explained.

"Damn…" Draco said.

"So, that's why… You think you can handle this?" Terra asked.

"I can. My first target is Raleigh the Frog." Sly said.

"Who's that?" Draco asked.

"According to the police file I stole, Raleigh was once a pampered frog, but grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. On a whim, he decided to take on piracy, which is something he enjoyed. This has became an addictive crime to him, and later joined the Fiendish Five as its chief machinist, which has proved useful for his crimes." Sly explained.

"I see. Well, is there a chance to help out?" Terra asked.

"You wanna help?" Sly asked.

"Sure! I mean, if those Fiendish Five assholes caused something like this to ya, then why not." Draco said.

"Okay. Sure. Name's Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Terra." Terra introduced.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"Okay, Draco, Terra, let's get going. We gotta get over to Raleigh's fortress." Sly said as he starts moving.

"Hey! Wait up!" Draco said as he and Terra run after Sly.

Draco and Terra follow Sly through the island to make their way for Raleigh's fortress and later on they arrive at what looks like a different area of the island.

 _(Raleigh's Fortress)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the different part of the island and see Sly making his way for something and so Draco and Terra follow Sly and later find him staring at a giant boat.

"I take it this must be Raleigh's fortress." Terra said.

"It is, and that blimp looks more like the secured location on this boat. If Raleigh's smart as his police file suggests, then that's where I'll find him." Sly said.

 _"Good idea, Sly, but you're plan is flawed."_ Bentley said.

"Bentley, thanks for joining us, and why's it a bad plan?" Sly asked.

 _"Because it's impossible to get near him. To access Raleigh's blimp, you'll have to make your way through that high-voltage power tube. To do that without getting electrocuted, you'll have to destroy that power generator, and do that, you need to unlock the generator."_ Bentley said.

"Unlock, huh? Then I guess I'll need a key." Sly said.

"Who needs a key when you got a Keyblade!" Draco said taking out Dragon's Claw.

"I'm sure our Keyblades will be able to unlock that generator." Terra said.

"Interesting. I was kinda hoping we'd get to the impossible part. Whaddya say, Bentley?" Sly asked.

 _"Fine! But I warned you! Just be careful. That fortress is heavily guarded."_ Bentley said.

"Right. Thanks." Sly said.

 _"Don't mention it. It's your funeral."_ Bentley said.

"Well, we'd better get started." Sly said.

"Right. Let's go." Terra said.

Sly makes his way for the fortress and Draco and Terra follow him to the boat and later on they arrive at the boat fortress but then while exploring something appear and it's Daraz that look like orcs and Thornbite Unversed.

"Daraz!" Draco said.

"Unversed!" Terra said.

"The what?" Sly asked.

"Monsters! Let's take 'em out!" Draco said and Orobu snarls while ready to fight.

 _(Battle Theme: Honor Among Thieves)_

 _(Information: Fight off the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Orc Daraz charge at the two Keybearers and attack with their swords but Draco strikes back with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Thunder while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Fire but the Thornbite Unversed attack with their vines but Terra strikes back with two brutal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge while Draco delivers a punch followed by a kick and then delivers a downward slash with Dragon's Claw but the Orc Daraz bash with their shields and then slash with their swords but Orobu breathes green fires but the Thornbite Unversed spin attack with their vines but Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by a brutal slamming slash while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Somersault Strike but the Thornbite Unversed attack with their vines while the Orc Daraz slash with their swords but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Blizzard while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw and the two defeat the Daraz and the Unversed.

"That was pretty impressive." Sly said.

"Thanks!" Draco said.

Just then Thornbite Unversed appear and attack but Sly delivers strikes with his cane destroying them.

"Nice one." Terra said.

"Courtesy of the Copper Cane. Another family heirloom." Sly said.

"So, about that generator." Terra said.

"Right. You guys said you can unlock it?" Sly asked.

"That we can." Draco said.

Draco and Terra find the generator and they see three locks on the generator.

"Okay. Let's do it." Terra said as he and Draco use their Keyblades to unlock two locks and then they unlock the third and final lock and the locks are gone.

"Now, Sly." Draco said.

"Got it." Sly said as he destroys the generator with his cane and the voltage tube is now off. "Now, we can go through." Sly said as he goes through the tube.

Draco and Terra follow through the tube and arrive at the different part of the boat fortress.

 _"Astonishing! All my calculations have failed to believe you would destroy that generator!"_ Bentley said.

"Never was good at math." Sly said.

 _"Well, here's a real test for you. I've found a way to get to Raleigh's Storm Machine, but unfortunately, it's doomed to failure."_ Bentley said.

"Are you saying I have to shoot myself outta that cannon?" Sly asked.

"Wait, WHAT?" Draco asked shocked.

"Shoot out of a cannon?" Terra asked.

 _"It's the only way."_ Bentley said.

"Now you're talking." Sly said.

 _"You're really scaring me. Anyway, to get inside that thing, you'll have to unlock it."_ Bentley said.

"Oh, don't worry. I know the guys for the job." Sly said.

 _"You're talking about those two strangers?"_ Bentley asked.

"Yeah, yeah, and I know they'll unlock the cannon, so I can take back the Thievius Raccoonus." Sly said.

"Well, let's get to it." Terra said.

"Yeah!" Draco said.

Draco and Terra go for the cannon and they use their Keyblades to unlock seven locks on the cannon.

"Okay, now we'll be able to go in." Draco said.

"Great. Get ready." Sly said as he gets inside the cannon and it aims for the Storm Machine and Sly is shot out of the cannon.

Draco and Terra go into the cannon and it aims for the Storm Machine and they get shot out of the cannon and they go for the Storm Machine.

 _(Storm Machine)_

Draco and Terra are shot into the Storm Machine and they find Sly inside and they confront a green frog wearing gloves and a metallic top hat sitting on a high red chair.

"How delightful! We have guests. The only thing is…I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS!" The frog shouted.

"Sly, is that Raleigh?" Terra asked.

"That's him. Listen, Raleigh, you wipe out my family and steal what's mine, you'd better expect company." Sly said.

"Oooh, I'm ever SO sorry! How sloppy of me not to finish the job! Obviously, we should have snuffed you out as well! So, without further ado, let me make amends by…BLOATING TO GIGANTIC SIZE, AND SQUASHING YOU THREE LIKE INSIGFINICANT BUGS THAT YOU ARE!" Raleigh shouted.

"Oh, yeah?! Go ahead, bastard!" Draco said.

"Bring it on!" Sly said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Team up with Sly and defeat Raleigh!)_

Raleigh uses his long tongue to eat a bee and then turns giant and gets off his chair and confronts the three.

Raleigh jumps all over to try and crush the three who dodge but Raleigh keeps jumping all over to keep trying to crush them but they keep dodging and after Raleigh lands again he turns back to his normal size allowing Draco to triple slash with Dragon's Claw followed by Edge Slash while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker while Sly attacks with his cane but Raleigh tries to get away from the trio but Terra uses Sliding Dash to catch Raleigh while Draco uses Uppercut while Sly swipes his cane but Raleigh keeps trying to escape but Sly uses a diving attack with his cane while Draco has Orobu shoot green fireballs while Terra uses Quick Blitz but Raleigh keeps trying to get away but Draco uses Fire Strike while Terra uses Strike Raid while Sly swipes his cane but Raleigh keeps attempting to escape but Sly attacks with his cane while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Stun Edge while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw but Raleigh escapes.

Raleigh eats another bee and turns giant and tries to crush the three who dodge but are stuck on the same platform and Raleigh keeps trying to crush the three but they keep dodging the jumping and crushing but Raleigh continues to try and crush them but he later reverts back to his normal size allowing Sly to swipe his cane to strike while Terra casts Fire while Draco casts Water but Raleigh tries to escape from the three but Draco aerial slashes at Raleigh with Dragon's Claw followed by a slamming slash while Terra uses Quick Blitz while Sly attacks with his cane but Raleigh keeps trying to escape but Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a spin strike while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but Raleigh still tries to escape but Draco has Orobu breathe green fires while Terra casts Earth while Sly delivers a diving strike but Raleigh keeps trying to escape and successfully does.

Raleigh eats another bee and turns giant again and tries to crush the three who dodge and go for a different platform but Raleigh follows them and tries to crush them but they go for another platform but Raleigh keeps chasing them but as the three go for another platform and Raleigh follows them to try and crush them he turns back into his normal size and Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Thunder while Draco delivers a punch followed by a kick and then delivers a downward slash with Dragon's Claw while Sly attacks with his cane but Raleigh tries to escape but Draco has Orobu deliver a tail whip while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker while Sly delivers a diving attack but Raleigh still tries to escape but Sly attacks with his cane while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Raleigh manages to escape again and eats another bee.

After turning giant Raleigh confronts the three and sticks out his tongue and starts spinning around but the three jump to dodge the spinning long tongue attack but Raleigh continues to attack with his spinning tongue but the trio keep dodging the spinning tongue until later on Raleigh reverts back to his normal size and tries to get away but Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Strike while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a Sliding Dash while Sly swipes his cane but Raleigh continues to get away but Sly attacks with his cane while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Thunder but Raleigh keeps trying to escape from the three but Draco has Orobu shoot green fireballs while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker while Sly attacks with his cane but Raleigh still tries to escape but Sly attacks with his cane while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw and they finish off Raleigh.

Raleigh gets sent into the water.

"Blast it all! You defeated me! Well, gloat all you want, fools! It won't matter." Raleigh said.

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

"There are other members of the Fiendish Five! The strongest one is Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah! You'll be no match for him. You will see!" Raleigh said.

"I think we can handle ourselves." Terra said.

"Don't be so sure! Mesa City is so well guarded, not even a snake could slither in without setting off alarms! UGH!" Raleigh said.

"Yeah, whatever. I think I'll take what's mine and get outta here." Sly said as he goes for the chair and takes a page. "Well, there's one page for the Thievius Raccoonus. Now, let's go." Sly said.

Just then an alarm goes off.

"What's that?" Terra asked.

"The Storm Machine is about to go! Let's get out of here!" Sly said.

The trio get off the Storm Machine which crashes into the sea and just then the rain stops and the sun is out.

"Cool! We stopped rain!" Draco said.

"Yeah." Terra said.

"Hey, I'm going back to the hideout. You two should come too." Sly said.

"Sure." Terra said.

"Let's go!" Draco said.

Draco and Terra follow Sly and they go for the van they saw earlier and Sly goes into the van and so they follow him into the van.

Draco and Terra enter the van and they find Sly talking to a green turtle wearing glasses and a red bowtie and a big pink hippo wearing a light blue shirt with a white scarf.

"I take it these two are the ones helping out?" The turtle asked.

"Yep. These are Draco and Terra." Sly introduced.

"Hey!" Draco said.

"You must be Bentley, right?" Terra asked the turtle.

"That's right. And this is Murray." Bentley introduced.

"Hiya!" Murray said.

"Sly, you've done a good work of getting one of the pages for the Thievius Raccoonus, but there are still more members of the Fiendish Five to deal with." Bentley said.

"No problem. With you guys helping out, we can manage." Sly said.

"So, what's next?" Draco asked.

"Well, I've calculated our next stop, and we're going to Utah, Mesa City next." Bentley said.

"Raleigh mentioned that his cohort named Muggshot's there." Sly said.

"Well, let's go! I'll drive us!" Murray said as he starts driving the van.

While the van is going through Draco and Terra are looking outside for anything while Sly is looking at a file.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked.

"Looking at our next member to deal with. It turns out Muggshot's next, a notorious criminal in the U.S." Sly said.

"So, you're researching him? What's he like?" Terra asked.

"Well, he's the ruthless muscle of the Fiendish Five. As a child, he wasn't so bad. He grew up as the rut-of-the litter. There were a gang of bigger kids making him feel like a weakling, but Muggshot has taken a liking to gangster movies, and there was this one gangster movie that gave him the inspiration he needed to grow strong, so he worked himself hard to get what he wanted, and as he grew up, he became a hard-broiled, street-grown, toughest gangster to make sure no one would ever push him around again, but with his new muscle, he started taking over Mesa City." Sly explained.

"So, he's using his power to dominate. He's clearly mad with power." Terra said.

"He needs to be stopped." Draco said.

"My thoughts exactly." Sly said.

 _(Mesa City)_

The van arrives at Mesa City and Sly jumps out of the van while Draco and Terra follow.

"Before you go, Draco, and Terra, I have created binoculars called Binocucoms, so I can communicate and help out." Bentley said giving Draco and Terra two binoculars.

"Thanks, Bentley." Terra said.

"These could come in handy!" Draco said.

"Well, better get going." Sly said as he starts to go.

"Wait for us!" Draco said.

Draco and Terra follow Sly through Mesa City and they are looking around to see that the city is empty and ruined.

"I figured Mesa City would be loud and busy, but this place is like…" Terra stops talking.

"A ghost town?" Draco asked.

"Pretty much. This might've been the work of Muggshot." Terra said.

"Well, let's go and kick his ass, and things should be okay." Draco said.

"Okay. Let's go." Terra said.

Draco and Terra make their through the city to find out where Muggshot is and later on the two find Sly going for somewhere else and so they follow him to go for the next area.

 _(Muggshot's Turf)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a different area of Mesa City and they find Sly.

"You really should stop rushing off without us." Draco said.

"Can't help it." Sly said.

"Now what?" Terra asked.

 _"Sly, Draco, Terra, I see you've made it to Muggshot's base of operations, and we know he's here somewhere, but how can we find him?"_ Bentley asked.

"You got me. This place is too big to search." Terra said.

"Given that Muggshot's a bulldog, it only makes sense to live in a giant fire hydrant." Sly said looking up at a giant fire hydrant at the top of a building.

 _"That's some sound logic, Sly."_ Bentley said.

"But how can we get into the building?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." Sly said looking at a big red car with three locks.

"Guess that means more unlocking for us." Terra said.

Draco and Terra go for the three locks and use their Keyblades to unlock the locks and unlock the car.

"Now, Sly." Draco said.

"Yep." Sly said as he whacks the lever with his cane and the car rams straight at the block building revealing a hole.

"Perfect. Let's go." Terra said.

Draco and Terra enter the building and arrive at a lobby area and they see what looks like a giant purple bulldog head with a cigar in the mouth.

"Talk about ugly!" Draco said.

"Bentley, you looking at this ugly mug?" Sly asked.

 _"I am, and I find infinitely fascinating."_ Bentley said.

"How so?" Terra asked.

 _"My x-rays reveal that Muggshot's penthouse is contained within that giant head."_ Bentley said.

"Sooo, how to open it?" Draco asked.

 _"There should be a lever that can summon the elevator, but you already know it's locked tight."_ Bentley said.

"Draco, Terra?" Sly asked.

"We know the drill." Draco said as he and Terra go for the seven locks and they unlock the locks revealing the lever and Sly strikes the lever allowing the head to open its mouth and reveals an elevator.

"Let's go." Sly said as they go for the elevator and it takes them somewhere.

 _(Muggshot's Penthouse)_

Draco, Terra, and Sly arrive at a penthouse and they confront a big muscular bulldog with a black mustache, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, yellow pants, and is holding a cigar in his mouth sitting on a chair.

"What?! I heard that there have been big mysterious dudes runnin' 'round, and makin' trouble, and THIS is it?! You three are the monkey wrenches on my operation?! Some scrawny rats with sticks! Hey, wait a second…I've seen one your sticks before…" The bulldog said.

"That's because my father probably knocked your block off with it, Muggshot." Sly said.

"Your father? Wow, so you're a Copper? That Thingus Raccamagucus of yours had really nice pictures, but WAY too many big words." Muggshot said.

"So, it's too much for that tiny brain of yours. Good to know." Terra said.

"Why don't you just hand that page over." Sly said.

"Whaddya, kidding?! You break into MY place, try to steal MY stuff, trash the joint! I feel transgressed and violated! Let's rock!" Muggshot said as he gets off the chair and confronts the three who get ready to fight.

"Let's do it!" Draco said.

 _"Guys, wait! Muggshot is too strong for your attacks! You should try a different method to defeat him!"_ Bentley said.

"Got it. Thanks, Bentley." Terra said.

"Time to crack some skulls!" Muggshot said as he takes out two guns and shoots them and unleashes crystal spikes from the ground.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Team up with Sly and defeat Muggshot!)_

Muggshot fires his guns at the three who dodge and try to find to strike at Muggshot who keeps firing his guns but they dodge again and Sly sees a mirror.

"Hmm, what we strike at a mirror?" Sly asked.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"That could work. Anything's worth a try." Terra said.

While Muggshot is firing his guns at the three they dodge and Draco strikes at a mirror making it turn and it gives a reflective light at a crystal while Terra does the same for the next mirror while Sly gets another mirror but Muggshot keeps firing at the three but they dodge and they keep attacking the mirrors to reflect light at the crystals and after striking enough mirrors they reflect enough light at the crystals and unleash a powerful burn at Muggshot damaging him.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! My beautiful guns! You DESTROYED them! Who cares, I got a spare upstairs!" Muggshot said as he goes for a lift taking him up.

"After him!" Terra said as they go for another lift taking them up to an upper part of the room.

The trio confront Muggshot who has more guns and fires them at the trio who dodge and go for more mirrors to strike and reflect light on the crystals but Muggshot continues to fire more bullets at the three who dodge and keep going for mirrors and striking them but Muggshot keeps firing at the three but they dodge and attack more mirrors and after getting enough mirrors they reflect the lights again at the crystals and unleash another powerful burn at Muggshot damaging him again.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! Not again!" Muggshot said as goes for the lift again and the three go after him.

Draco, Terra, and Sly find Muggshot on a giant crystal but Sly uses his new Ninja Spire Jump move while Draco and Terra manage to get on and they go for more mirrors to strike but Muggshot fires more bullets from his guns but they dodge and keep attacking the mirrors to reflect the lights but Muggshot keeps firing more bullets but they dodge again and keep going for more mirrors, and after striking enough mirrors they reflect the lights at the giant crystal and it severely burns Muggshot finishing him off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Muggshot screamed while being burned.

"It's over, Muggshot." Terra said.

"Dis is impossible! Three little runts like YOU, beatin' a big strong bruiser like ME?! This ain't right!" Muggshot said.

"Now, I'll be taking the page from you." Sly said taking the page.

"Whatever. If ya want more of that stupid picture book, you'll have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Mz. Ruby." Muggshot said.

"I'll gladly do that." Sly said.

"Oh, believe you me, you don't wanna be you!" Muggshot said.

Just then sirens are heard.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"That must be the cops. That means Carmelita's coming. Let's go." Sly said as they leave the penthouse.

Draco, Terra, and Sly make their way back to the van.

"That's two down." Sly said.

"Now, we'd better go for Haiti." Bentley said.

"You guys go on ahead. Draco and I need to continue with our own mission." Terra said.

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks for the help." Sly said.

"No prob. Good luck with gettin' the rest of your book back." Draco said.

"Don't worry. I'll succeed." Sly said as he goes back for the van which starts to drive off.

"Let's go, Draco." Terra said.

"Yeah!" Draco said as the two start to make their way out of the world to move on.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, we've got one more to do for Draco and Terra before we switch to the next characters. Next time, Draco and Terra go for the next world, and they meet a vain queen, who sends them to get rid of a princess for their answers. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 7: Snow White

Chapter 7: Snow White

Draco and Terra leave World of Thieves and return to Lanes Between and keep going on their quest and they later find another world that has a cottage at the top, a forest in the middle, and a castle at the bottom and so Draco and Terra decide to enter that world.

Inside a castle and inside a chamber a woman wearing royal robes and a crown approaches a mirror.

"Slave of the Magic Mirror, come forth from thy farthest space! Through wind and darkness, I summon thee! Speak!" The woman commanded as flames erupt in the reflection of the mirror. "Reveal thy face!" The woman commanded and just then a spirit face appears in the mirror.

"What wouldest thou know, my queen?" The spirit in the mirror asked.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The queen asked.

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty Grimhilde, but hold, a lovely maiden I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee." The Magic Mirror said.

"Hmph! Alas for her! Reveal her name!" Grimhilde commanded.

"Lips red as rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow." The Magic Mirror said making Grimhilde gasp with shock.

"Snow White!" Grimhilde said.

Unknowing to her Draco and Terra are in the same chamber and are hiding behind a curtain.

"Ya saw it too, right, Terra?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. A mirror that knows and sees everything. How about that." Terra said.

"The heart of Snow White doth shine bright. Beware, my queen, a heart of light." The Magic Mirror said.

"Heart of light?" Draco asked.

"Another one? Wait, what if Master Xehanort and Hazama are here?" Terra asked.

"Or that damned demon?" Draco asked.

Grimhilde then hears something.

"Who goes there?!" Grimhilde demanded.

"Busted." Draco said as the two walk out from behind the curtain.

"Who are you?!" Grimhilde demanded.

"Terra." Terra introduced.

"Name's Draco. We're looking for Hazama and Master Xehanort." Draco said.

"We thought you'd might've seen them." Terra said.

"Those names are of no consequence to me!" Grimhilde said.

"Fine, whatever, bitch." Draco said as they start to walk off.

"Wait. Ahh, yes… I have a task for the two of you." Grimhilde said.

"You act like a bitch, and now you need our help?" Draco asked.

"Silence, you impudent worm! Complete this task, and I shall ask the mirror where you might find these Master Xehanort and Hazama." Grimhilde said.

"And the mirror will know all?" Terra asked.

"You dare question me?" Grimhilde asked.

"Ugh! So, what do ya want?" Draco asked.

"What is this task?" Terra asked.

"There is a young maiden, who resides in this castle. Her name is Snow White. Kill her, and to ensure you don't fail, bring her heart in this." Grimhilde said taking out a chest and Terra takes it.

"Kill her?! Take her heart?!" Draco asked.

"I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light too?" Terra asked.

"What I demand is her life. I've had enough with her precious light." Grimhilde said.

"What the hell did this Snow White ever do to you?" Draco asked.

"That is of no concern of yours! Now, heed my words! My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs." Grimhilde said.

"Seriously? Your 'radiance' is the light?" Draco asked.

"Where can we find her?" Terra asked.

"Outside the castle, there is a glade of wildflowers. You both are dismissed. Go now, and seek her there." Grimhilde said.

"Slave driver." Draco said as they start to leave.

"A heart of light… This Snow White might lead us to Master Xehanort and Hazama." Terra said.

"Yeah, but Terra, she's asking us to murder someone! I think that bitch's full of darkness. To be honest, I'm kinda worried what we'll do. You remember what happened to that Aurora princess, when that hag, Maleficent cast her spell on us?" Draco asked.

Terra thinks about what happened when Maleficent manipulated them to take Aurora's heart.

"I know what happened. Don't worry. It won't happen again." Terra said.

"I'd say we go find Snow White, and ask her about Hazama and Master Xehanort." Draco said.

"Yeah. It'll be okay." Terra said as they start moving.

 _(World of Dwarf Woodlands)_

 _(Field Theme: Secret Whispers)_

 _(Magic Mirror Chamber)_

Draco and Terra leave the mirror chamber and go for the next area.

 _(Vault)_

Draco and Terra make their way through the vault and make their way out of the castle and they see potions around and so they use the potions to get them upward in order to keep going and they later go for the next area of the castle.

 _(Underground Waterway)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a waterway of the castle and see that some of the gates are locked and so the two find a switch to activate the gates and make their way through the waterway and find a doorway taking them to a different area.

 _(Courtyard)_

Draco and Terra are now outside the castle and are in the castle courtyard and they see a castle gate and make their way for it and they leave the castle gates and go for the next place.

 _(Flower Glade)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a glade of flowers and they find someone and it's a young woman with short black hair, fair white skin, wearing a dress with a blue top while the bottom of the dress is yellow and the dress has a white collar with a marooned cape, and a red bow on her black hair picking some flowers while humming a happy song and some birds join her song.

"Is that Snow White?" Draco asked.

"She must be. The queen did say this is where she'd be." Terra said.

The two young men approach the woman while she's still picking flowers and she turns around to see the two.

"Oh, hello. Who are you two?" The woman asked.

"You're…not scared of us?" Draco asked.

"Aren't you startled just a little bit?" Terra asked.

"Should I be?" The woman asked.

 _"Then it's true. Her heart is full of pure light. She's the one."_ Terra said in his mind.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to be Snow White, would ya?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes, I am. Is something the matter?" Snow White asked.

"Do the names Xehanort or Hazama mean anything to you?" Terra asked.

"Why, no. I don't think I ever heard those names." Snow White said.

"Damn… Now what?" Draco asked.

"Just great…" Terra said.

Just then Flood Unversed, Scrapper Unversed, Ghoul Daraz, and Orc Daraz appear.

"Daraz!" Draco said taking out Dragon's Claw while Orobu growls.

"Unversed!" Terra said taking out Earthshaker.

Snow White becomes frightened by the Daraz and the Unversed and runs away.

"Hey! Wait!" Terra called.

"Don't go in by yourself!" Draco called but Snow White runs into the woods.

The two run after her but the Daraz and the Unversed block the way.

"Dammit, you! Move!" Draco yelled.

"Outta the way!" Terra yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Risky Romp)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Ghoul Daraz slash with their scythes while the Flood Unversed attack but Draco counters with a punch followed by a brutal kick and then delivers a cleaving slash with Dragon's Claw while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker but the Scrapper Unversed deliver a lunge attack with their claws while the Orc Daraz slash with their swords followed by bashing with their shields but Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by entering Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and delivers a diving strike unleashing shock waves while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by entering Dragon Rage and delivers surging slashes and then throws his Keyblade ino the air and unleashes a powerful green fiery explosion but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and deliver wide slashes with their scythes while the Orc Daraz charge with their shields while the Flood Unversed deliver leaping attacks while the Scrapper Unversed slash with their claws but Draco has Orobu breathe green fires and then casts Fire while Terra casts Earth and then uses Quick Blitz and the two defeat the Daraz and the Unversed.

After the fight Draco and Terra run for the woods and look around.

"Dammit! We lost her!" Draco said and Orobu groans.

"She said she doesn't know anything about Master Xehanort and Hazama." Terra said.

"That's a waste of our time. Now what do we do?" Draco asked.

"That just leaves us with one other option." Terra said looking at Grimhilde's castle.

"Huuuh?" Draco asked confused.

"That mirror back at the castle." Terra said.

"You mean go back and deal with that bitch again? You know she ain't gonna be happy 'bout us not killing Snow White, right?" Draco said.

"I know, and I don't care. We don't have any options left. This is the only way for us to get some answers." Terra said and Draco sighs.

"Fine. Let's go back to talk to that bitch queen." Draco said.

Draco and Terra leave the flower glade and make their way back for Grimhilde's castle and go back inside through the waterway and then the vault and they later return to the mirror chamber and they find Grimhilde and she is not happy.

"How dare you return here, you blundering fools!" Grimhilde said angrily.

"What're you talking about?" Terra asked.

"I ordered you both to bring me Snow White's heart!" Grimhilde yelled.

"Yeah, ya did, but we didn't do it, bitch!" Draco said.

"It was a request we chose to ignore. You know, you claim to be radiant, but all we see are shadows of jealousy, hanging thick on your heart." Terra said.

"You're no fair and radiant ruler! You're just a grade A narcissistic bitch, who is completely blinded by arrogance and darkness in your damn heart! You have no right to be a queen! If anything, Snow White deserved to be a more radiant ruler!" Draco said.

"You both will pay for such insolence! Magic Mirror on the wall, consume these fools once and for all!" Grimhilde commanded and Draco and Terra get ready for what will happen.

"Alas, my liege, that I cannot do. I have no power saves answers true." The Magic Mirror said.

"You DARE defy your queen?!" Grimhilde demanded as she growls in rage while dark red aura surrounds her.

Just then Grimhilde finds a bottle with green potion and throws it at the mirror.

"What the…?" Draco asked as the Magic Mirror starts feeling strange while Grimhilde smirks evilly.

The Magic Mirror unleashes a bright light blinding the two and then they transform into orbs of light and they get sucked into the mirror and Grimhilde watches this with an evil smirk.

Draco and Terra wake up to find themselves in what looks like a purple ethereal world and they look around.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked.

"That queen did something to that mirror, giving it powers somehow." Terra said.

Just then the two see the spirit of the mirror floating before them.

"Great. Now what?" Draco asked.

"Guess we'll have to fight him off to get out of here!" Terra said.

"Fine by me!" Draco said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Spirit of the Magic Mirror!)_

The Magic Mirror sinks into the reflective ground and then rises up with multiple copies of itself and the copies start shooting fireballs but the two dodge out of the way but the copies keep firing fireballs until they sink down and the real spirit rises up and tries to attack but Draco aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Blizzard while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker making the spirit stumble back and Draco has Orobu deliver a tail whip while Terra casts Earth but the Magic Mirror flies away from them and then charges forward them moving from side-to-side in a frame by motion but the two move and try to strike back but the spirit flies up above them and delivers a diving attack but they move and Draco delivers a diagonal slash with Dragon's Claw followed by a spinning slash and then delivers a brutal somersault slash while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Strike Raid.

The Magic Mirror sinks into the reflective ground again and then rises up with many copies in circular positions and start firing fireballs at the two who dodge out of the way but the Magic Mirrors keep shooting fireballs but they keep dodging and they look for the real spirit and Orobu finds the one that's smiling and so Orobu shoots green fireballs at the smiling spirit damaging it while the copies vanish and Draco uses Shadow Storm at the Magic Mirror while Terra uses Sonic Shadow but the Magic Mirror hovers above the two and fires many fireballs from above but they move out of the way and Draco rides on Orobu and Orobu breathes green fires while Draco delivers aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw making the spirit stumble back and it falls to the ground stunned allowing Terra to triple slash with Earthshaker followed by Stun Edge and then enters Critical Impact and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and delivers a slamming attack unleashing shock waves.

The Magic Mirror flies away from the two and then moves from side-to-side in a frame motion while leaving behind reflections but they move out of the way and try to attack but the spirit sinks into the reflective ground and then rises with multiple copies in two different lines and they start firing fireballs but they move out of the way and try to find the real spirit and Terra finds the smiling spirit and uses Strike Raid to strike at the real Magic Mirror making the copies vanish and Draco delivers triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but the Magic Mirror hovers above them and tries to deliver a diving attack but they dodge and Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Cleaving Dragon strike while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Rising Rock strike but the Magic Mirror sinks and then rises again with copies in circular motions and they fire fireballs but they dodge and Draco strikes at the smiling spirit with Dragon's Claw followed by coating Dragon's Claw with Fire magic and then delivers an fiery edge strike while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by coating his Keyblade with Earth magic and delivers a spinning Keyblade Earth strike and they finish off the Magic Mirror.

"How…unfortunate…" The Magic Mirror said in defeat.

Back outside Grimhilde watches the battle and just then Draco and Terra are free from the mirror world and are back in the chamber shocking Grimhilde.

"How did you escape?!" Grimhilde asked shocked.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled.

"Now, you will ask the mirror our question! Where can we find Master Xehanort Hazama?" Terra asked making Grimhilde grunt in anger.

"Magic Mirror, instruct these knaves! Give them the answer they doth crave!" Grimhilde commanded.

"Beyond both light and dark they dwell, where war was waged upon the fells." The Magic Mirror said.

"Huuuuh?" Draco asked confused.

"Is that all?" Terra asked as the mirror stays silent.

"I…don't get it…" Draco said.

"We'll figure it out. Thanks. You've been a big help." Terra said as he leaves.

"Hope I don't see you anymore, bitch!" Draco said as he also leaves.

Draco and Terra are outside the castle and are walking through the courtyard.

"Now what can we do? There's still no sign of Hazama or Master Xehanort and the Daraz and the Unversed are still popping out like crazy, and there's this girl in the veil and boy in the mask, along with that damned demonic bastard." Draco said.

"Master Eraqus said he first received word of these events from Master Yen Sid." Terra said.

"Master Fortitudo said he got the message too." Draco said.

"Maybe it's time we went and spoke with Master Yen Sid." Terra said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Draco said as they make their way out of Grimhilde's castle and leave the world.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. That's it for Draco and Terra's side for now, and for those who are wondering why I called the Evil Queen Grimhilde is because it's her real name, when I looked her up, so that's what I called her. Next time, we move onto Astra and Ven's side and they will be going through the same six worlds, starting with a certain thief's world. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Cooper Adventure

Chapter 8: A Cooper Adventure

In the Lanes Between a light portal appears and flying out of it is Astra who is riding on Stella and they are now in the Lanes Between and a light barrier is around them to protect them.

"So, this must be what's like outside Divine Kingdom." Astra said looking around. "Okay, now we have to find Draco and Jin. Are you ready, girl?" Astra asked and Stella nods in response.

Astra searches around for a world and then she later finds a world that has an island, a city, a swamp, a firework factory, and a volcano.

"We should go there first." Astra said as she goes for the world and Stella lands there.

In what looks like a dark and foggy swamp a light portal appears and coming out is Astra who gets off Stella.

"Well, we're here. Now, let's go find…" Astra was cut off as Ghoul Daraz, Imp Daraz, and Ogre Daraz appear. "What are THEY?!" Astra asked taking out Shining Star.

Meanwhile at a different part of the swamp a light portal appears and coming out is the armored Ventus who removes his armor and he looks around.

"Whoa! This is what the outside world is like! Coool!" Ven said still looking around the swamp. "This place does seem a little too dark and creepy, though. Wonder if Terra's around here." Ven said as he starts moving but then he hears fighting. "What's up? I should go see." Ven said as he runs over.

Astra is fighting off against the Ghoul Daraz, Imp Daraz, and Ogre Daraz but one of them is about to attack her and as Astra braces herself someone comes and strikes destroying some of the Daraz.

"What're you doin' out here?" A voice asked and Astra sees Ven with Wayward Wind in his hand.

"Ven! You're here too?" Astra asked.

"Yep. Glad I made it to help." Ven said.

"Thank you. I thought I was done for." Astra said but then more Ghoul Daraz, Imp Daraz, and Ogre Daraz appear.

"What're they?" Ven asked.

"I don't know. They just keep coming." Astra said.

"Well, doesn't matter right now. Let's get 'em outta here!" Ven said.

"Right." Astra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Honor Among Thieves)_

 _(Information: Fight off the Daraz!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack at the two with their scythes while the Imp Daraz jump into the air and deliver a diving strike while the Ogre Daraz deliver two swing punches but Astra strikes back with triple slashes from Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard while Ven casts Aero sending the Daraz into the air and delivers fast aerial slashes with Wayward Wind but the Ogre Daraz deliver a slamming fist attack while the Imp Daraz deliver leaping attacks but Ven uses Strike Raid to stun them allowing Astra to horizontal slash with Shining Star and then has Stella fire a cyan magical blast from her horn at the Daraz but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and unleash black shots but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then later thrusts Shining Star to the ground and unleashes a powerful white pillar surrounded by stars while Ven slashes with Wayward Wind and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then dashes and delivers multi slashes and then unleashes throwing blades to strike and the two defeat the Daraz.

"That was close." Astra said.

"Yeah, I'll say. You're gettin' awesome!" Ven said.

"Same to you. Hey, what're you doing outside of Land of Departure anyway?" Astra asked.

"I should be asking you why're you outside of Divine Kingdom." Ven said.

"I'm here, because I'm looking for Draco and Jin. The reason is because there was this girl in a veil, and she's been saying these nasty things about Draco and Jin, saying they're going to die, and I won't be there to help." Astra said.

"Wait, a girl with a veil? Really? That sounds really bad." Ven said.

"Tell me about it. What about you?" Astra asked.

"I'm lookin' for Terra. There's this guy in a mask, and he said some bad things about Terra, saying that he'll be a different person, and will leave me behind." Ven said.

"That's terrible." Astra said.

"I know, right?" Ven said.

"Well, since we're both away from our homes, I guess we should look for our friends." Astra said.

"That's a good idea! We can find Terra, Draco, and Jin together!" Ven said.

"Then, it's settled. Let's explore this world, and see if they're here." Astra said and Ven nods and start moving.

 _(World of World of Thieves)_

 _(Field Theme: Master Thief)_

 _(Swamp)_

Astra and Ven start exploring around the swamp but then they see something coming and it's a big blue van coming.

"Huh?" Astra asked.

"What's that?" Ven asked.

"I think someone's coming." Astra said as she hides behind a plant and so does Ven.

Coming out of the van is a grey furred raccoon wearing a blue hat, blue shirt, blue gloves, blue boots, black mask, a belt with a raccoon symbol, a red bag on his left leg, and carrying a yellow cane.

"A raccoon, here?" Astra asked.

"I wonder what he's doing." Ven said.

"Well, here we are, Bentley, the Haiti swamp." Sly said.

 _"That's great, Sly, but this is one mission you'll have to do without me."_ A voice said.

"Don't tell me you believe in ghosts?" Sly asked.

 _"Sure I do! My scanners are picking up paranormal activity, but that's not the only problem. This swamp is oozing with disgusting mold and bacteria."_ Bentley said.

"Suck it up, Bentley! We've got work to do." Sly said.

 _"Oh, alright. Just make your way over to Mz. Ruby's lair."_ Bentley said.

"No problem." Sly said.

"Wow, a mission? That's cool." Ven said.

"What is he up to?" Astra asked.

"Oh, nothing special." A voice said and they turn to see Sly behind them.

"How did you know we were here?" Astra asked.

"I can hear you. So, what're you doing?" Sly asked.

"We're looking for our friends. Ever heard of Terra, Draco, and Jin?" Ven asked.

"Draco and Terra? Hey, I know those two." Sly said.

"You do?!" Astra and Ven asked shocked.

"Yep. I met Draco and Terra back Raleigh's fortress. They helped me take on Raleigh and Muggshot to take back the missing pages for the Thievius Raccoonus." Sly said.

"Where are they now?" Ven asked.

"Dunno. They just said they had a mission to do, and just left." Sly said.

"Oh, we must have missed them." Astra said sadly and Stella neighs sadly.

"Well, thanks. Hey, what's this about some 'Thievius Raccoonus' thingy?" Ven asked.

"Oh, I'm on a mission to steal back the Thievius Raccoonus from the Fiendish Five, who stole it from me after murdering my father." Sly said.

"Your father was murdered?!" Astra asked shocked.

"Yeah. So, now, I gotta take back the remaining pages, and Mz. Ruby is my next target." Sly said.

"Um, if it isn't too much trouble, is it okay if we can help?" Astra asked.

"You wanna help?" Sly asked.

"Sure! I mean, Terra and Draco helped, right? Why can't we?" Ven asked.

"Okay. You guys can help out. Name's Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Sly. I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"And I'm Ventus. Ven for short." Ven introduced.

"Okay, Astra, Ven, let's go find Mz. Ruby's lair, and take back what's mine." Sly said.

"Just one question, who is Mz. Ruby?" Ven asked.

"Mz. Ruby is a voodoo priestess, and chief mystic for the Fiendish Five. Born into a family of mystics, other people found her…scary. Teaching herself to revive some of the undead would provide what few friends she had. When she grew up as an adult, she wanted to punish the world for fearing her as a child, and is able to use her powers to break both the laws of men and nature at the same time. She later slipped into obscurity, and vanished into the Haitian jungle, which we are in now." Sly explained.

"Hmm, I kinda feel bad for her, but there's no excuse to be a criminal and commit atrocities." Astra said.

"Yeah. Let's go set her straight." Ven said.

"Hope you two like danger, because that's what we're dealing with." Sly said as he rushes off.

"Wait up!" Ven said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the swamp to follow Sly and to find out where Mz. Ruby is and later on the two find Sly going for somewhere which is a creepy looking gate and so they follow Sly for the gate and they go through the gate for the different area.

 _(Mz. Ruby's Lair)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a different part of the swamp and they find Sly who is on his binoculars.

 _"Sly, my paranormal scanners are maxing out on the structure up ahead."_ Bentley said.

"Are you talking about that skeletal structure up there?" Sly asked looking at a skeletal alligator.

"That thing? There?" Ven asked.

"A reading like that might be coming from Mz. Ruby herself." Sly said.

 _"I think you're right, Sly. If you wanna crack at Mz. Ruby, then you'll have to find a way inside that Skull Temple."_ Bentley said.

"We'll see what we can do." Sly said.

"So, how will we get into the Skull Temple?" Astra asked.

"It'll have to do with something. You guys ready?" Sly asked.

"Yeah! You bet!" Ven said.

"Let's go." Astra said.

Astra and Ven go with Sly through Mz. Ruby's lair and while looking around they find three locks on a gate.

"There's an industrial strength voodoo gate." Sly said.

"This Mz. Ruby might be tryin' to keep somethin' out." Ven said.

"Or she's trying to keep something IN." Astra said.

"Whatever the case, we'll have to unlock it. You guys got something?" Sly asked.

"Unlock? Thought ya never asked!" Ven said as he unleashes Wayward Wind.

"So, you guys got those things too, huh?" Sly asked.

"Yep. Terra has one, Draco has one, Astra's got one." Ven said.

"We'll do the unlocking for you." Astra said.

As Astra and Ven go for the gate something drops down in front of them and confronts them and it's a giant Daraz that looks like a black spider with four crimson eyes, red fangs, red legs, red spikes, and the dark crimson crystal symbol on its back.

"Great. Another monster." Astra said.

"Get lost!" Ven yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Creeper!)_

The Daraz known as Creeper fires web shots at the two who dodge but the webs are on the ground but the two avoid the webs and Ven delivers diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by Spin Strike but Creeper rams itself at the two who move out of the way making it hit something causing it to be stunned allowing Astra to have Stella deliver a charging horn attack striking Creeper making it become angry and then jumps into the air to try and land on the two but they move but a shock wave occurs but they dodge the shock wave and Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Water while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Edge Slash but Creeper shoots more webs to try and trap the two but they dodge out of the way and Ven locks on at Creeper and then starts firing multiple fireballs while Astra also locks on at Creeper and starts firing shooting stars and then fires more shooting stars and then fires a third batch of shooting stars but Creeper roars in anger and unleashes a web beam.

"Move!" Astra said as they dodge the web beam.

"It's trying to trap us." Ven said.

"No kidding. Just watch for it." Astra said.

Creeper jumps into the air and tries to land on the two who dodge out of the way and Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful slash and enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then thrusts Shining Star to the ground and unleashes a powerful pillar surrounded by stars while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid and then enters Fever Pitch and delivers surging slashes and then delivers a dashing slash followed by multi slashes and delivers bladed attacks but Creeper shoots webs to try and trap them but they avoid the webs but Creeper rams at the two to attack but the two dodge and it rams to a wall and is stunned allowing Ven to deliver fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero while Astra casts Thunder and then casts Water but Creeper retaliates with firing its web beams but the two dodge out of the way and Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by coating Shining Star with Blizzard magic and uses Blizzard Raid while Ven delivers an edge slash attack with Wayward Wind coated with Fire magic and the two finish off Creeper making it roar in rage as it disappears.

"Finally." Astra said.

"C'mon. Let's go unlock that gate!" Ven said and Astra nods.

Astra and Ven use their Keyblades to unlock the three locks on the gate and after the gate is unlocked the gate opens and it reveals a giant snake like monster who is roaring shocking Astra and Ven and the snake monster jumps its way through the lair and breaks a gate blocking somewhere and the snake monster roars again and it goes back into the same gate.

"That was…something." Astra said.

"That other gate was destroyed. We can go that way." Sly said.

"Okay." Ven said.

Astra and Ven go for the destroyed gate and they later arrive at a different part of the lair and they see a circular cauldron with spinning masks.

"This is…something else." Ven said.

 _"Sly, this looks like a giant voodoo egg beater to stir up that unsanitary mess."_ Bentley said.

"Hmm, if we can unlock the cauldron's lid, we might be thrash Mz. Ruby's production, to build enough steam power, and launch up to Ruby's Skull Temple." Sly said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Astra said.

"I like it! But, how can we be able to unlock it from here?" Ven asked.

"We'll have to move over for a good spot for you two to unlock the way." Sly said.

 _"Sly, if I can suggest, try moving in the shadows made by the masks."_ Bentley said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Sly said.

"Let's get going." Astra said.

Astra and Ven follow Sly around the cauldron until they reach a good spot and Astra and Ven use their Keyblades to unlock the cauldron's lid making it drop allowing the three to get on the lid making it launch the three up for the Skull Temple.

 _(Skull Temple)_

Astra, Ven, and Sly arrive at the Skull Temple and they find a female alligator with black hair, wearing a pink shirt, red bandanna, and various jewelry.

"Hmmm, I can feel that Cooper vibe coming. Most distastefully bad juju." The alligator said.

"Well, YOU'RE givin' us the creeps too, lady!" Ven said.

"He's right, Ruby. Cooking up an army of the undead isn't even a neighborly pastime." Sly said.

"Hahaha. Oh, Sly. I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, BLAH! Well, if jaws need to flap, then let them flap! I'll be seeing you in the next world!" Mz. Ruby said.

"Not we send you there first!" Astra said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Team up with Sly and defeat Mz. Ruby!)_

Astra, Ven, and Sly make their way for Mz. Ruby through the alligator's jaw that's going up and down and later on they confront Mz. Ruby and try to attack but Mz. Ruby disappears and reappears to a different part of the temple.

"Hey, get back here! No runnin' away!" Ven yelled.

"You won't be doing it forever!" Astra said.

"Quite true. Quite true. Why don't I have you come right over here?" Mz. Ruby said.

"What's the catch?" Sly asked.

"Oh, not much. Just a little game I like to play with all my annoying guests. I wanna see how well you pay attention." Mz. Ruby said.

"What're you talking about?!" Ven demanded.

"Well, I'll unleash my mighty mojo magic upon you. If you repeat what I do, you'll dodge it just fine. If not, you'll get zapped! Hahahaha!" Mz. Ruby said.

"So, a little voodoo Simon-Says, huh?" Sly asked.

"Okay, you're on! I'm game!" Ven said.

"Fine, Ruby. We'll play your sadistic voodoo game!" Astra said.

Astra, Ven, and Sly get on three skeletal turtles and they start swimming for Mz. Ruby.

Mz. Ruby unleashes a triple magic blast from the right but Astra dodges the triple magic blasts but Mz. Ruby then unleashes a triple magic blast from upward but Sly ducks the upper magic blasts but Mz. Ruby unleashes triple magic blasts from the left but Ven dodges the left blasts but Mz. Ruby unleashes one right blast then the left blast and then right blast but Astra and Ven dodge them but Mz. Ruby unleashes a right blast, then an upper blast, then a left blast but Astra, Sly, and Ven dodge them but Mz. Ruby unleashes a right blast but Astra dodges but Mz. Ruby unleashes an upper blast but Sly dodges but Mz. Ruby unleashes a left blast but Ven dodges but Mz. Ruby unleashes a down blast but the four dodge the blast and get off their skeletal turtles and confront Mz. Ruby who tries to deliver a tail slam attack but Astra and Ven slash with their Keyblades while Sly attacks with his cane making Mz. Ruby disappear and then reappears to the next part of the temple.

Astra, Ven, and Sly chase after Mz. Ruby and get on poles and Mz. Ruby unleashes a right blast then a left blast and then a down blast but Astra dodges the right blast while Ven dodges the left blast and the three jump over the down blast for the next pole but Mz. Ruby unleashes a double right blast followed by a double upper blast followed by a double left blast and then down blast but Astra dodges the right blasts while Sly ducks the upper blasts while Ven dodges the left blasts and then jump over the down blast for the next pole but Mz. Ruby unleashes right blasts and a left blast but Astra dodges the right blasts while Ven dodges the left blast but Mz. Ruby unleashes an upper blast and then a down blast but Sly ducks the upper blast and they jump over the down blast for the next pole but Mz. Ruby unleashes more right and left blasts but Astra dodges the right blasts while Ven dodges the left blasts but Mz. Ruby unleashes an upper blast and then a down blast but Sly ducks the upper blast and they jump over the down blast for the next pole and confront Mz. Ruby again who tries to tail slam the three but Astra and Ven attack with their Keyblades while Sly attacks with his cane making Mz. Ruby disappear and then reappears to a different part of the temple.

Astra, Ven, and Sly see three mosquitoes flying into the temple and so they get on the mosquitoes and fly for Ruby who unleashes more blasts at the three but Astra continues to dodge the right blasts while Ven dodges the left blasts while Sly ducks the upper blasts but Mz. Ruby continues to unleash more blasts at the three even complicated blasts but the three continue to dodge their respective blasts but Mz. Ruby unleashes three upper blasts but Sly ducks all of them but Mz. Ruby unleashes more blasts and then a down blast but Astra dodges the right blasts while Ven dodges the left blasts while Sly ducks the upper blasts and then they get off their mosquitoes and they confront Mz. Ruby again and Mz. Ruby tail slams the trio but they dodge and Astra and Ven slash with their Keyblades while Sly attacks with his cane and they finish off Mz. Ruby making her fall to the ground.

"You three certainly got some rhythm, but it won't help you none if you're fixing to go after the Panda King. He's tough with a capital T. If you go poking around his stronghold in China, you'll likely to get poked back!" Mz. Ruby said.

"Yeah well, if he's anything like the rest of you, I think we'll manage." Sly said.

"You lose, Ruby!" Ven said.

"Well, I got the next page for the Thievius Raccoonus. Let's get outta here." Sly said.

"Gladly. This place is too creepy." Astra said.

Astra, Ven, and Sly leave the Skull Temple and arrive at the blue van where they find a green turtle with glasses and a pink hippo.

"Bentley, I'm back, and we've got more people helping." Sly said.

"There's more? I see." Bentley said.

"Hi. I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"Name's Ventus. I go by Ven." Vne introduced.

"I'm Bentley. Welcome, Astra, Ven." Bentley said.

"Hi. I'm Murray. Good to meetcha!" Murray said.

"So, Sly, you know where to go next?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah. We're going to China next and deal with the Panda King." Sly said.

"In that case, I'll drive us there now!" Murray said as he drives the van.

During the trip Sly is looking at the police file.

"So, what do we know about this Panda King?" Astra asked.

"Well, apparently, he was born penniless, but despite that, he was fascinated by fireworks rich noblemen set off every New Year. Growing up, he's spent decades learning the arts, but when he tried to show his fireworks display to the noblemen, they couldn't see past his shabby clothes and chased him out. Humiliated, the Panda King took revenge on those, who shunned him by using his firework tools for his crimes. The Fiendish Five recruited him as their demolition expert, and his explosives were made feared worldwide." Sly explained.

"That's awful!" Ven said.

"He needs to be stopped." Astra said.

"I'll say. It's also rumored he's making some new firework technique." Sly said.

"Whatever it is, it won't be good." Astra said.

 _(Chinese Valley)_

The van arrives at a valley and Astra, Ven, and Sly get out of the van.

"Gotta go." Ven said.

"Hold on, Astra, Ven. I've made these for you, so I can communicate with you." Bentley said giving Astra and Ven binoculars.

"Thanks, Bentley." Astra said.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's get goin'." Ven said.

"We'll have to find the Panda King and fast." Sly said as he rushes off.

Astra and Ven follow Sly through the valley and later on as they keep going Ven sees something from afar and it's a giant statue that looks like a panda bear and sees something coming out and it's a firework rocket.

"Hey, Astra! Look! It's a fireworks show!" Ven said.

"Oh, so it is." Astra said.

Just then the rocket hits a mountain causing snow to fall from the mountain and it falls on a village burying it.

"Oh, my…!" Astra stops talking shocked.

"I-I can't believe it just happened! That poor village just got buried in that freezing snow!" Ven said.

"That rocket just came from that statue. It must have been the work of the Panda King. We'd better hurry and find a way to get up there." Astra said.

"Right, before he flattens another town!" Ven said and Astra nods.

Astra and Ven continue to make their way through the valley to find the Panda King and later on they find Sly going somewhere and so they follow him and they go for the next area.

 _(Panda King's Stronghold)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a stronghold and they find Sly.

"This has got to be the Panda King's place." Astra said.

 _"Yes, it is, Astra! You three have done a good job getting into his compound. Now, I've figured out how to get at the top of that giant statue, but unfortunately, it's constructed by this reinforced ceiling hatch."_ Bentley said.

"That won't be a problem." Sly said looking at firework rockets with three locks.

"It won't be a problem 'cause we can unlock it!" Ven said.

"Let's do it!" Astra said.

Astra and Ven go for the rockets and use their Keyblades to unlock the locks allowing Sly to use the rockets to destroy the hatch.

"Ready?" Sly asked and they nod.

The three go down the hatch and arrive at a different part of the stronghold.

"So, what now?" Ven asked.

 _"Good news! I've calculated power of these rockets, and I'm ninety-nine percent sure you'll be able to reach the statue and the Panda King before they explode."_ Bentley said.

"Great!" Ven said.

"What about that other one percent?" Astra asked.

 _"Well, in that case, Astra, you'll be blown to bits, but the effects will no doubt be spectacular."_ Bentley said.

"Way to lighten the situation." Sly said.

"Well, we'd better start unlocking." Ven said.

Astra and Ven go for the seven locks but then something is fired at the three but they dodge.

"What was THAT?" Astra asked.

"Oh, boy." Sly said as he looks up to see a female orange fox with blue hair tied to a long braid wearing a blue short top, showing her torso with a tan long sleeved coat over the blue top, blue pants, yellow gloves, brown boots, a gold officer badge around her neck, and an earring on her left ear.

"Criminal! Freeze, you foolish raccoon!" The fox yelled.

"Aw, Carmelita. It's been a while since Paris. How can I freeze when my heart warms the sight of you?" Sly asked.

"Shut up, Ringtail! I don't know what you and your gang are doing here in China, but I'm sure it can't be good for whoever owns this place." Carmelita said.

"Must be only eyes from you if you're too blind to see what's goin' on around here." Ven said.

"All I see are pathetic criminals, who've escaped justice for far too long!" Carmelita said.

"I'm proud to be a thief, especially since I'm stealing from a vicious extortionist like the Panda King." Sly said.

"Open your eyes, 'Detective'. These temples are actually an illegal explosives factory!" Astra said.

"Don't bother confusing the issue! You criminals are all the same, and you can't escape justice!" Carmelita said.

"There's no talking to her, is there?" Ven asked.

"Not really. Let's go." Sly said.

Astra and Ven run with Sly through the temple while avoiding Carmelita's electric shots from her pistol but Carmelita keeps shooting at the three but they keep dodging her and keep going through the temple until they later find a dragon's statue and so Astra, Ven, and Sly use the fireworks to shoot at the dragon statue and after enough fireworks the dragon statue starts to crash down with Carmelita still on it.

"Watch your backs, criminals! When you least expect it, I'll be there!" Carmelita said.

"Do you deal with her a lot?" Ven asked.

"Pretty much. Let's just say, I like to mess around with her." Sly said.

"Makes sense. You are a thief, and she's a police officer, so obviously, they don't mix." Astra said.

"Maybe, but I've kinda got a thing for her. Anyway, let's get back to the rockets." Sly said.

"Right!" Ven said.

Astra and Ven go for the rockets and unlock the seven locks and then the three get on the rockets which start to take off and go for the statue.

 _(Panda King's Statue)_

Astra, Ven, and Sly arrive at the statue and confront a panda bear who is wearing red shorts.

"You must be the Panda King." Ven said.

"Correct. I see you are travelling with Cooper, who is carrying the cane of the notorious Cooper thief clan. Tell me, Cooper, have you come here for revenge to steal back the Thievius Raccoonus?" Panda King asked.

"That was my plan at first, but now we're more interested into putting an end to your fireworks extortion racket." Sly said.

"Your fireworks are brining harm to innocent people! You need to stop this now!" Astra said.

"Why should you care if I bury a few worthless villages in the snow? You are a thief, just like me." Panda King said.

"Okay, you're kinda half-right." Ven said.

"I am a thief from a long line of Master Thieves, while you…" Sly stops talking.

"You're just a frustrated firework artist turned homicidal pyromaniac!" Ven yelled.

"What he said." Sly said.

"Insolent children! You shall pay dearly for your disrespect! Still, to honor your Cooper ancestry, I shall send you to your doom, with the beauty of my new firework technique…Flame-Fu!" Panda King said.

"Bring it on!" Ven yelled.

"Let's end this!" Astra said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Team up with Sly and defeat the Panda King!)_

The Panda King throws fireballs at the three who dodge but the Panda King keeps firing fireballs but they keep dodging until they reach the Panda King who delivers a fiery wheel attack but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid but the Panda King delivers another fiery wheel attack but Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King keeps delivering his fiery wheel attack but Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Edge Slash while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star and then has Stella fire a cyan magical beam from her horn but the Panda King delivers a slamming palm attack but Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King delivers a fiery wheel attack but Astra casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Ven locks onto the Panda King and unleashes a volley of fireballs but the Panda King unleashes another slamming palm strike but Sly attacks with his cane but after enough attacks the Panda King sends them away and shoots more fireballs.

The trio dodge the fireballs and make their way back to confront him and later on they reach the Panda King who delivers a flaming chopping attack but they dodge out of the way and Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful spin slash but the Panda King delivers a fiery wheel attack but Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King delivers a slamming palm strike but Astra has Stella deliver a powerful kick while Ven uses Edge Slash followed by Strike Raid but the Panda King delivers a flaming chop attack but Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King delivers a fiery wheel attack but Ven slashes with Wayward Wind and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then dashes and delivers multi slashes and unleashes bladed strikes while Astra locks onto the Panda King and unleashes shooting stars and then unleashes more shooting stars and unleashes a third batch of shooting stars while Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King sends them back again.

The Panda King fires more fireballs but the trio dodge out of the way and later confront the Panda King who delivers a fiery wheel attack but Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by coating Blizzard with his Keyblade and delivers a spinning Blizzard slash while Astra casts Thunder but the Panda King delivers a flaming chop attack but Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King delivers a slamming palm strike but Sly attacks with his cane while Ven double slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a Fire Edge slash attack while Astra has Stella charge with her horn but the Panda King delivers a flaming chop attack but they dodge and Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Aero while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed using Quick Blitz but the Panda King delivers a fiery wheel attack but Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King delivers a flaming chop but Astra delivers a spinning strike attack with Shining Star while Ven delivers a roundhouse slash with Wayward Wind but the Panda King sends them back again and shoots fireballs.

The trio dodge the fireballs and make their way back to the Panda King and as they reach him Astra has Stella shoot cyan magic blasts from her horn while Ven coats Fire on his Keyblades and uses Fire Raid but the Panda King delivers a slamming palm strike but Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King delivers a flaming chop attack but Ven casts Aero and then triple slashes with Wayward Wind while Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by a cartwheel slash but the Panda King delivers a fiery wheel attack but Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King delivers a flaming chop attack but Sly attacks with his cane while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful flip slash while Ven delivers fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Thunder but the Panda King delivers a slamming palm strike but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind while Sly attacks with his cane but the Panda King delivers a flaming chop but Astra has Stella charge with her horn but the Panda King delivers a fiery wheel attack but Sly attacks with his cane while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind while Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star and they finish off the Panda King who falls.

"Your skills with that cane and those weapons are unparalleled. AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Panda King said.

"Well, that's that." Ven said.

"Sly, get what you came for, and let's go." Astra said.

"Right." Sly said taking the fourth page.

Astra, Ven, and Sly leave the statue and return to the van.

"Sly, while you three were off dealing with the Panda King, I made a discovery of where to find the fifth and last member of the Fiendish Five." Bentley said.

"Really? Where?" Sly asked.

"It's at the Krakatoa Volcano in Russia! We'd better hurry there if we wanna deal with him." Bentley said.

"Then, let's go." Sly said.

"You guys go ahead. I gotta get back to finding Terra." Ven said.

"I need to find Draco and my friend Jin." Astra said.

"If you say so. Thanks for the help, and tell Draco and Terra I said hi too." Sly said.

"Yep! See ya around, Sly." Ven said.

"Take care, and I hope you complete your mission." Astra said as the van starts to drive off.

"Well, we'd better get goin' too." Ven said.

"Right. Let's go." Astra said as they make their way out of China and out of the world to continue their journey.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, here is the beginning of Astra's and Ven's adventure, lemme know what you think so far. Next time, Astra and Ven are going to a different world, where they meet seven dwarfs, and meet a young princess. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 9: Search in the Woodlands

Chapter 9: Search in the Woodlands

Astra and Ven leave the World of Thieves and return to Lanes Between and continue on their quest and later on they find a world that has a cottage at the top, a forest in the middle, and a castle at the bottom and so they decide to go into the world next.

Astra and Ven arrive at a mountain trail and while looking around Stella sees something and neighs.

"What's wrong, girl?" Astra asked and she and Ven look down to see seven dwarfs carrying pickaxes and going up the trail.

"Whoa! I wonder where those little guys are goin'." Ven said.

"Looks like they're going in there." Astra said pointing at a cave where the seven dwarfs are going into.

"Let's go see if they saw Terra, Draco, and Jin." Ven said.

"Okay." Astra said.

 _(World of Dwarf Woodlands)_

 _(Field Theme: The Secret Whispers)_

 _(Mountain Trail)_

Astra and Ven follow the seven dwarfs into the cave.

 _(Mine Entrance)_

In the cave which happens to be a mining area the seven dwarfs are working in the mines by striking at rocky walls with their pickaxes and while one of the dwarfs is looking around he sees Astra and Ven.

"Who are you two?" The first dwarf named Doc asked.

"I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"And I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"Diamond thieves! Take cover, ya fools!" The other dwarf known as Grumpy said and the dwarfs scatter and run away from the two but the other dwarf known as Dopey runs into a wall and falls over.

"I think we startled them…" Astra said.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you." Ven said smiling sheepishly.

"You didn't?" One of the dwarfs known as Happy asked.

"You mean you're not here for our diamonds?" Another dwarf known as Sleepy asked.

"No, of course not!" Astra said.

"That's not nice. Treating us like some bad guys. We're just looking for our friends. I'm looking for Terra." Ven said.

"And I'm looking for Draco and Jin. You see, we…" Astra was cut off.

"Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on and git!" Grumpy yelled.

"We don't know any Terra or Draco or Jin." Another dwarf known as Bashful said.

"Oh, for the love of… Will you just come over here? We just want to talk." Astra said.

"Don't fall for it! Stay where you are!" Grumpy said.

"Ugh! They're SO difficult!" Astra said.

"Fine, then we'll do this the hard way!" Ven said as he goes for the dwarfs who start running.

"Ven, wait!" Astra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Risky Romp)_

 _(Mines)_

 _(Information: Find the dwarfs!)_

Astra and Ven arrive deeper into the mines and start searching for the dwarfs and while looking around Stella finds a crate moving around and so she kicks the crate and it reveals Happy.

"You two seem nice. I wish there was some way to help." Happy said.

Astra and Ven continue looking around and Astra finds someone riding on a cart and it's Bashful and so Astra and Ven go for the cart and get Bashful out.

"Awww, shucks…" Bashful said.

Astra and Ven keep looking around the mines for the remaining four dwarfs and they find another crate moving and so Ven picks up the crate and it reveals Doc.

"We don't know any Merra, Blacko, or Kin. I mean, Terra, Draco, or Jin." Doc said.

Astra and Ven continue their dwarf search and they then hear a snore and Astra starts finding the source of the snoring and it's coming from a crate and so she lifts up a crate and it reveals Sleepy.

"Huh? Is it mornin' already?" Sleepy asked tired.

Astra and Ven keep searching the mines for the remaining two dwarfs and they see another crate but starts charging all over while yelling making them back off but the moving crate hits a wall and it reveals Grumpy.

"Ya rotten thieves! I got my eye on ya!" Grumpy yelled.

Astra and Ven keep looking around and they then hear a loud sneeze making a crate jump up and so Astra and Ven go for the crate and lift it revealing Sneezy.

"Oh, blast this hay-fever! Aaaachoo!" Sneezy said.

After finding all of the dwarfs Astra and Ven talk to them.

"Now that we've finally found you, will you PLEASE listen to us? We are NOT thieves, we're not interested in your diamonds, and we're trying to find our friends!" Astra said.

"You gotta believe us." Ven said.

"Hmph! That's what they all say! We're onto ya!" Grumpy yelled.

"You know what, this is clearly wasting our time! Let's just go, Ven." Astra said.

"Okay." Ven said as they start to walk off but Ven stops. "Oh, but can you tell us where we can find some other people around?" Ven asked.

"There's a castle beyond the chorus, I mean the forest." Doc said.

"Thanks." Astra said as they leave.

Astra and Ven make their way through the mountain trail and go for the forest for a castle and they later go for the next area.

 _(Cottage Clearing)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a clearing area and they see a cottage and they look at the inside through a window.

"This must be where those little men live." Ven said.

"There's nothing in there. Let's go find that castle." Astra said.

"Yeah." Ven said.

Just then a scream is heard.

"What was that?" Ven asked.

"It came from the forest! Let's go!" Astra said pointing at the woods.

Astra and Ven rush for the woods and go for the next area.

 _(Deep Woods)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the woods which is really dark and have dead trees around and while looking around to see where the scream came from they find a young woman with short black hair, fair white skin, red lipstick, wearing a dress with the top being blue while the bottom is yellow, and a red bow on her black hair on the ground crying.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Astra asked.

"It's these horrible trees! They tried to grab me!" The woman said but Ven offers his hand.

"It's okay. You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid." Ven said and the woman takes Ven's hand.

"I know you were scared, but you can't let fear take you on. You gotta face it head-on." Astra said.

"Oh, thank you! Both of you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along…somehow. I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?" The woman asked.

"We just found a cottage up ahead." Astra said.

"C'mon, we'll take you there. Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short." Ven introduced.

"And my name is Astra." Astra introduced.

"Thank you, Ven, Astra. My name's Snow White." Snow White introduced.

"We should get going, Snow White." Astra said.

Astra and Ven start to escort Snow White but then Flood Unversed, Scrapper Unversed, and Big Bruiser Unversed appear.

"Now what're THEY?!" Ven asked taking out Wayward Wind.

"Don't know, but we need to get rid of them. Stay behind us, Snow White!" Astra said.

"Okay!" Snow White said.

 _(Information: Escort Snow White through the woods!)_

The Flood Unversed sink into the ground and deliver leap attacks but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder while Ven casts Aero to send the Floods upward but the Scrapper Unversed deliver a lunging claw attack but Astra has Stella fire a cyan magical beam from her horn and they escort Snow White through the woods but just then a tree comes to life and starts to attack Snow White but Astra and Ven calm her down and they keep going but the Big Bruiser Unversed delivers two heavy swings but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a swiping slash while Astra casts Blizzard and they continue to escort Snow White through the woods but another tree comes to life and tries to attack Snow White but Astra and Ven calm her down again and they keep going but more Unversed come and attack but Astra and Ven destroy them and continue their way through the woods until later on they arrive at the end of the woods and make their way out of the woods to return to the clearing area.

"Well, this is it. Here's the cottage." Astra said.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here." Ven said as they take Snow White into the cottage.

The trio enter the cottage.

"Ven and I will go out and look around for any more monsters." Astra said.

"Sit tight until we come back." Ven said as they leave the cottage.

"I think I should find a room to sleep in." Snow White said as she goes upstairs.

Later on the dwarfs arrive at the cottage after their day of working and while looking around the cottage Doc goes upstairs only to find Snow White sleeping in a room.

"Someone's asleep in here!" Doc said.

Later on Astra and Ven return to the cottage.

"The coast is clear!" Ven said.

"There's no monster anywhere." Astra said but then they find not only Snow White but the seven dwarfs again. "Oh, them…" Astra said not really happy to see the dwarfs again.

"Couldn't stay away, couldja?! And who invited you here, ya rotten thieves?!" Grumpy demanded.

"Like we're happy to see YOU again!" Astra yelled.

"Please, they're not thieves. They rescued me." Snow White said.

"You fustn't be mooled, uh, mustn't be fooled, Princess." Doc said.

"Just go on and git!" Grumpy yelled.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Astra yelled as Stella neighs angrily at the dwarfs.

"Please don't send them away. You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened." Snow White said.

"At least SOMEBODY listens, unlike you seven!" Astra said.

"So, Snow White, what happened anyway?" Ven asked.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the woods, and there were these two strangers, and they both had swords, but they were shaped like keys, and then these monsters came and…" Snow White stops talking.

"Swords like keys…" Ven said and he and Astra realize something.

"Those two might be Terra and either Draco or Jin!" Astra said.

"Yeah!" Ven said.

"You mean these two strangers saw ya, and sent their horde of evil demons after you?" Doc asked.

"How STUPID are you seven?!" Astra asked irritated.

"Yeah! Terra, Draco, and Jin would NEVER do that!" Ven yelled.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure they wouldn't. Not if they're someone who are your friends." Snow White said.

"Thank you, Snow White. At least YOU'RE more reasonable!" Astra said.

"Princess, you trustn't be so musting, er, mustn't be so trusting!" Doc said.

"They're a-lyin'! Mark my words!" Grumpy yelled.

"That's IT!" Astra yelled as she casts Thunder on both Doc and Grumpy. "I'm SICK of you seven! We'll prove to you that they would NEVER do anything wrong!" Astra yelled.

"Yeah! Just watch us!" Ven yelled as they leave the cottage.

"Astra, Ven, please come back!" Snow White called but they're gone.

"Yeah, an' stay out!" Grumpy yelled.

Astra and Ven leave the cottage and go through the clearing to return to the woods.

As Astra and Ven go through the woods to find their friends they see what looks like a giant Unversed that looks like a brown tree getting in their way.

"Not another one!" Astra said.

"Back off!" Ven yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Mad Treant!)_

The Unversed known as Mad Treant slams one of its roots down at the two but they dodge out of the way but Mad Treant drops down fireballs but Astra casts Blizzard followed by casting Water while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind but Mad Treant jumps into the air and tries to land on the two but they dodge and Ven delivers fast aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a drilling slash attack while Astra has Stella deliver a powerful pony kick but Mad Treant attacks with its roots but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful spinning slash while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind but Mad Treant spins around and drops down fruit bombs all over but they avoid the fruit bombs and Ven locks on at Mad Treant and uses Flame Salvo and fires many volleys of fireballs while Astra also locks on and uses Star Struck and unleashes three sets of scattering stars but Mad Treant drops down pools of poison at the two but Astra has Stella fires cyan magical beams from her horn to strike.

Mad Treant retaliates with attacking with its roots but they slash at the roots striking it and then Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then dashes and delivers a flurry of slashes followed by unleashing blades to strike while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then thrusts her Keyblade on the ground and unleashes a pillar surrounded by stars and strikes but Mad Treant jumps into the air and tries to land on the two but they move and Stella charges with her horn and delivers a horn attack but Mad Treant spins around and drops many fruit bombs all over the place but Ven uses Strike Raid while Astra coats Shining Star with Blizzard Magic and then delivers an edge slash while unleashing an ice pillar to strike but Mad Treant drops pools of posion down at the two but Astra aerial graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero.

Made Treant spins around and drops more fruit bombs at the two but Astra has Stella fire two cyan magical blasts from her horn while Ven uses Quick Blitz but Mad Treant strikes with its roots but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Fire but Mad Treant drops down pools of poison at the two but they dodge the pools of poison and Ven delivers fast triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast spinning slash while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Earth but Mad Treant spins around and drops down fruit bombs going all over the place but they avoid the fruit bombs and Ven delivers a fast sliding slash attack with Wayward Wind while Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful aerial spin slash but Mad Treant jumps into the air and tries to land on the two but Astra retaliates with horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by Edge Slash while Ven uses Strike Raid but Mad Treant attacks at the two with its roots and then drops down more poison but Astra has Stella charge with her horn while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind but Mad Treant tries to jump and attack but Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star while Ven delivers fast strikes with Wayward Wind and they two finish off Mad Treant destroying it.

After fighting off the Unversed the two Keybearers leave the woods and arrive at a flower glade.

"TERRA!" Ven shouted but no response.

"I don't think he's here… The same is said for Draco and Jin…" Astra said sadly and Stella neighs sadly.

Just then Ven looks down and sees a red apple rolling at them and so Ven picks up the apple.

"An apple?" Astra asked.

"Where did this come from?" Ven asked.

Astra looks around and sees someone walking through the glade and it's an old woman in a black robe carrying a basket full of apples.

"That might belong to her." Astra said.

"Excuse me, ma'am! You dropped this!" Ven said getting the old woman's attention and the old woman turns to the two as Ven hands out the apple and the old woman takes it.

"Why, thank you, my pets. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that." The old woman said snickering but then she sees the two Keyblades in their hands. "Haven't I seen those swords before?" The old woman asked.

"Terra has one." Ven said.

"So do my friends, Draco and Jin. Do you know them?" Astra asked.

"I don't know any Jin, but I do know Terra and Draco. Those two ruffians pointed those at me, asking me about some Xehanort and some Hazama. My poor heart nearly stopped." The old woman said surprising the two and they look at each other.

"Draco and Terra did that?" Astra asked concerned.

"That doesn't sound like them at all. Ma'am, where did they go?" Ven asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea. Must you all menace a poor granny so?" The old woman asked.

"N-No… We were just…" Astra stops talking as the old woman walks away into the woods.

"Terra, what did you do?" Ven asked to himself.

"Draco…just, what's going on?" Astra asked. "Well, it's clear they're not here. Let's go somewhere else." Astra said.

"Okay." Ven said as they make their way out of the glade.

Unknowing to them the same girl in the veil Astra encountered watches them leave on a tree branch.

"Yes, little Astra and little Ventus keep on going on your pointless quest. It will all be over soon for you anyway. Hehehe." The veiled girl said as she disappears in a dark portal leaving the glade.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Astra's and Ven's story continues, and I hope you're enjoying their adventure so far. Next time, Astra and Ven are going to a different world, where they find a giant tower, and encounter demonic monsters and two half-demon twins, along with a female hunter. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Demon Brothers

Chapter 10: The Demon Brothers

Astra and Ven leave Dwarf Woodlands and return to Lanes Between and keep going on their adventure and they later find a world that has a tall tower and so Astra and Ven go for that world and land in it.

 _(World of Tower of Demons)_

Outside of a really tall tower two men arrive at a door and one is a man wearing a coat and carrying a book while the second is a young man with slick back spiked white hair, wearing a blue trench coat, and carrying a katana.

"People once cried out in fear of this power. Temen-ni-gru, a foundation that brought that fear. Fear… Yes. Fear. Can't you feel it? The rage and agonies of the people. Those, who were confined here. With their desires for Evil being unfulfilled. It was all because Sparda slammed the door to the Demon World in their faces." The man said as the door opens and the young man goes for the opened doors.

"What's wrong?" The young man asked.

"Nothing." The man said as they enter the tower.

In the night sky a giant demonic creature roars in pain and falls from the sky while two people arrive at the tower's entrance and it's Astra and Ven.

"That's a REALLY long tower!" Ven said.

"I know. Who made this?" Astra asked.

Just then someone arrives and it's a young woman with short brown hair and wearing a white long shirt and brown skirt and carrying a rocket launcher on her back.

"What are you two kids doing out here?" The young woman asked.

"Huh? Oh, we're tryin' to find our friends." Ven said.

"Have you seen them?" Astra asked.

"No. In any case, this isn't a place for kids. Go home." The young woman said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"What the…?!" Ven asked.

Meanwhile in a chamber the two men stop as the shaking occurs.

Back outside the three see a demonic creature on the ground dead.

"Whoa!" Ven said.

Just then something happens to the creature and coming out it is a young man with short white hair and wearing a red trench coat under his bare chest and is covered in blood.

"So, this is the next stage, huh?" The young man said.

"What were you doin' in that…that thing?" Ven asked.

"Hold it!" The young woman yelled pointing a gun.

"If you're askin' for a date, forget it. 'Cause I think you've got some babysittin' to do." The young man said looking at Astra and Ven.

"These children aren't mine, and since when does a demon care for their regard?" The young woman asked.

"I don't really." The young man said.

"That's nice, coming from somebody, who smells like blood." Astra said.

"Heh, you're right on that, sweetie." The young man said.

Just then demonic monsters arrive.

"Uh-oh…" Ven said taking out Wayward Wind.

"Let's do this, Ven!" Astra said taking out Shining Star.

"You kids have those things too, huh?" The young man asked.

"Terra has one. You saw Terra?" Ven asked.

"That was that one guy's name, huh? I saw him and another guy." The young man said.

"It might have been Draco or Jin. Where are they?" Astra asked.

"Hell if I know. I honestly don't give a damn." The young man said.

"Whatever. So, these things…?" Ven said.

"Let's do it." Astra said as they fight off the demonic monsters with Keyblades while the two hunters fire from their guns until later on the demonic monsters are destroyed.

"That's it." Ven said.

"So, tell me, kiddos. What're your names?" The young man asked.

"Astra." Astra introduced.

"Ventus. I go by Ven." Ven introduced.

"What about you, sweetheart?" The young man asked.

"I don't have a name." The young woman said.

"So, what should we call you?" Astra asked.

"I don't care! Whatever you want." The young woman said.

"Whatever, Lady." The young man said as he goes for the tower. "See ya guys around. I'd stay, but I'm no babysitter. I got a party to attend to. Gotta go." The young man said.

"Hold on. We didn't get your name." Ven said.

"Dante. Hottest and stylish demon hunter around." Dante said as he goes for the tower.

"He just said he saw Terra. And probably Draco and Jin. Let's go follow him." Ven said.

"You sure?" Astra asked.

"Yeah." Ven said.

"You kids have a death wish?" Lady asked.

"We may be younger than you, but we can handle ourselves." Astra said as they go for the tower.

"Idiots." Lady said and just then more demonic monsters appear. "Move it!" Lady yelled.

 _(Field Theme: Devil May Cry)_

 _(Provisions Storeroom)_

Astra and Ven arrive inside the tower and arrive in a chamber and make their way through to find Dante but then Imp Daraz and Ogre Daraz appear and block the way.

"Move it!" Astra yelled.

"We don't have time for you!" Ven yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Devils Never Cry!)_

The Imp Daraz leap into the air and deliver a diving strike attack but Astra casts Thunder to strike while Ven casts Aero sending them upward but the Ogre Daraz deliver heavy swings to strike but Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid while Astra has Stella deliver a pony kick but the Imp Daraz move all over and then deliver a dashing strike while the Ogre Daraz slam their fists on the ground and create shock waves but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful spin slash while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a flurry of fast slashes and later on the two defeat the Daraz.

"That was annoying. First these guys, then those demon things. What's goin' on?" Ven asked.

"This tower sure seems mysterious, but we can't let that get to us. Let's just see if there's something we can find." Astra said and Ven nods.

The two keep going and go for the next area.

 _(Subground Water Vein)_

Astra and Ven arrive at an underground water area and continue exploring around the tower and continue to try and find Dante for anything but they seem to be lost but they keep going around for anything useful and they find a door and open it for the next area.

 _(Rounded Pathway)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a room with many drills around much to their shock but they keep going without any drills attacking and they go to a different room and do more exploring for anything they can find until Stella finds something behind a waterfall and so they go into the waterfall.

 _(Limestone Cavern)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a cavern behind the waterfall and they explore the cavern and while exploring the cavern they find a door leading them to the next area.

 _(Sunken Opera House)_

Astra and Ven arrive at an opera house in ruins and while looking around they start hearing singing from a distance and they see a figure.

"It's coming from her?" Ven asked.

"Hmm…" Astra walks over to the figure and it's actually a Daraz resembling a siren with four dark crimson eyes, black and crimson hair, wearing a black and crimson dress, long crimson nails, and having a dark crimson crystal on the dress. "Another monster." Astra said.

"Just our luck." Ven said.

 _(Boss Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Songstress!)_

The Daraz known as Songstress makes a song and unleashes black music notes and sends them at Astra and Ven who dodge out of the way and try to attack but Songstress is protected by a barrier of music notes but the two keep attacking but Songstress delivers a graceful spinning attack while unleashing music blades but they dodge and they keep attacking the music note barrier until the barrier is down weakening Songstress allowing Astra to diagonal slash with Shining Star followed by casting Fire while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind but after enough strikes Songstress disappears and reappears and makes a song to cover the ground the two are on with spikes but they avoid the spikes but Songstress makes a song to unleash music pillars but they dodge the music pillars and attack at the music note barrier and after destroying the barrier Ven delivers three fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz while Astra has Stella fire cyan magical blasts from her horn but after enough attacks Songstress disappears.

Songstress reappears and unleashes music notes and sends them to strike at the two but they move out of the way and try to go for the barrier but Songstress disappears and then unleashes music pillars to strike but they move and attack at the barrier again but Songstress delivers a graceful spinning attack while unleashing a spinning music blade but they keep attacking the barrier until Songstress is weakened allowing Astra to triple slash with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard while Ven fast horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind and then delivers a fast spinning slash but Songstress disappears and then reappears and covers the ground with musical spikes but they dodge the spikes and go for the barrier but Songstress disappears and then reappears and glows with crimson energy and goes for Astra and Ven who try to get away but as Songstress touches them it starts draining their lives with its crimson energy and then makes a song to send them away damaging them.

"Ugh! That hurt!" Ven said.

"Never mind that!" Astra said as she casts Cure on herself and then on Ven. "Let's shut this monster up!" Astra said.

"Yeah! Let's give this a song it'll never forget!" Ven said.

Songstress unleashes music notes to strike at the two who dodge out of the way and they go for the barrier to take it down but Songstress gracefully spins around while unleashing spinning music blades but Astra and Ven keep attacking at the barrier but Songstress disappears and then reappears and covers itself with crimson energy to try and drain their lives but they avoid Songstress and Astra locks on and uses Star Struck and unleashes three sets of firing stars while Ven also locks on and uses Flame Salvo and unleashes a volley of fireballs but Songstress unleashes music pillars and sends them to strike but Astra and Ven continue to attack at the barrier but Songstress makes a song to cover the ground with musical spikes but they avoid the spikes and keep striking until later on the barrier is down and Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by having Stella deliver a charging attack with her horn while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast roundhouse slash and the two finish off Songstress who disappears while making a sad song.

"Take that! No more singin' for you!" Ven said.

"Let's keep going. Who knows what else we'll encounter." Astra said as they leave.

Back outside Lady is fighting off the demons until she later destroys them all.

"Welcome back." Lady said as she walks for the tower.

Meanwhile the two men Arkham and Vergil arrive at the next chamber.

"Soon, we will reach the lair of judgment. Temen-ni-gru will finally regain its full function and lead us into the Demon World. The world where Sparda's power has been sealed. And the one, who will lift the incantation is you, Vergil, his own son. It must be fate." Arkham said as a door opens and Vergil is about to enter but stops.

"Does that woman really bother you?" Vergil asked.

"What are you talking about?" Arkham asked.

"Why didn't you kill her? Is it because she's your daughter? Did your pesky fatherly love get in the way?" Vergil asked.

"That is none of your…" Arkham was cut off as Vergil unsheathes his katana and slashes at Arkham making him drop his book and blood is dripping.

"To further your study of black arts, you sacrificed your own wife, so you can become a devil as well. Knowing this, I thought you'd be more useful to me, but I was wrong. No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete." Vergil said as he stabs Arkham.

"What about you? You're incomplete as well. Both demon and human blood mingle in your veins!" Arkham said.

"Shut up." Vergil said as he slashes at Arkham again and then sheathes his katana making Arkham bleed out and he falls to the ground. "Now that the final door is open, I have no further use for you." Vergil said as he walks into the next chamber.

Astra and Ven leave the sunken opera house and return to the cavern and make their way out of the cavern and return outside and keep exploring their way through the tower for anything else they need to find and they later go for the next area.

 _(Rotating Bridge)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a chamber that has a bridge which starts moving towards somewhere making the two cross the bridge and they go for the next area.

 _(Marble Throughway)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a chamber and they find somebody which is Dante who is looking at a dead body.

"Dante!" Ven called.

"Huh? You kids actually made it here on your own? That's impressive." Dante said.

"What's going on? Who is this?" Astra asked looking at the dead body which is Arkham's body.

Just then a shot happens from behind but they move and they find Lady behind them.

"That was quick." Dante said.

Lady looks at the dead Arkham.

"That man…did any of you kill him?" Lady asked.

"No way! Astra and I aren't like that! We found him like this." Ven said.

"Well, what if I did?" Dante asked.

"Shut up! He was obsessed with becoming the Devil! So much, he killed his own wife! For that, he butchered innocent people too! He's the most vile creature!" Lady said.

"That's…awful!" Astra said.

"To top it all off, that filthy bastard is my father." Lady said shocking Astra and Ven.

"What?! He's your father?!" Ven asked.

"Well, we have somethin' in common. I have a dysfunctional family too." Dante said.

"And what do YOU know of family?! You're a demon! This was my father. MY family! I was supposed to kill him!" Lady yelled.

"We…didn't know that." Astra said.

"Just get out of here. You two are going to get yourselves killed if you keep going." Lady said.

"But…" Ven was cut off.

"Go!" Lady yelled.

"Let's go, Ven." Astra said as she and Ven leave.

"Well, you gonna shoot me?" Dante asked.

"Just go. I don't care anymore." Lady said and Dante walks away.

"Family, huh?" Dante asked as he leaves.

Later on Arkham's body starts moving.

"Where am I?" Arkham asked.

"You're still alive, huh?" Lady asked with hatred.

"Mary? Is that you? Where is your mother?" Arkham asked.

"My mother?! You killed her, you bastard!" Lady yelled.

"Yes, I did kill her with my own hands. What horrible thing have I done? I was weak. I was under his spell." Arkham said.

"You were…possessed?" Lady asked.

"I was manipulated. A Devil named Vergil controlled me. He's trying to bring the demon world back to this world. The world that Sparda himself sealed off." Arkham said.

"Sparda? The demon knight? I thought he was just a myth." Lady said.

"If the demons return, the entire world will fall into chaos. Mary, you must kill Vergil. You're a sweet child, just like your mother." Arkham said as he stops moving.

"Father…! FATHER!" Lady cried and starts sobbing but then goes for the next chamber.

 _(Torture Chamber)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a chamber full of weapons around and while looking around Big Bruiser Unversed and Thornbuster Unversed appear.

"Go away!" Astra yelled as she destroys the Unversed and so does Ven.

"Man, this is getting annoying. Just how far until we get outta this tower?" Ven asked.

"Ya got me. I'm surprised you're still here." Dante said.

"So, what are you doing?" Astra asked.

"Lookin' for something that'll be useful for me." Dante said as he finds an orb. "Ooh, that might help." Dante said as he goes for the orb and grabs it but then he starts feeling pain.

"Dante!" Astra said.

"Oh, no!" Ven said.

"Hahahahaha!" A voice laughed and they turn to see a clown wearing a purple jester outfit. "This IS amazing! Even Devil boy is no match for it!" The clown said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ven asked.

"My name is Jester, boy! What are little kiddies like you doing in a dangerous tower like this?" Jester asked.

"Shut the hell up! It pisses me off that someone talks more than I do." Dante said.

"Hey, now. No need to be hostile. I've got a doozy of a story for you. You saw it too, did you not? That huge tower jutting out of the ground?" Jester asked.

"So, that was where this tower came from? The ground?" Ven asked.

"Yes, and it's actually a tunnel, linking the demonic world to the human world. Your brother Vergil is the one, who controls it by using your mommy's amulet." Jester said.

"Amulet?" Astra asked.

"That bastard…!" Dante said.

"He's headed for the control room in the basement. If you don't hop there quickly like a bunny, he'll open the gate to hell!" Jester said.

"Why the hell are you tellin' me this?" Dante asked.

"That thing you're carrying is actually the KEY to move forward, but the problem is that it sucks the souls of those, who hold it, but in return for your soul, you will be granted power. Let your young spirit drive you and go for it! Hahahahahaha!" Jester said while leaving while laughing.

"That guy is weird." Ven said.

"Preach to the choir, kid. I'm outta here. I gotta figure this crap out." Dante said as he leaves.

"Now what?" Ven asked.

"He said that this Vergil character is going to unleash some demon world. We can't let that happen." Astra said.

"That clown guy said he's goin' for the basement. Let's hurry." Ven said as they leave.

Astra and Ven make their way through the tower and they go for a different area.

 _(Altar of Evil Pathway)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a chamber and keep going to find where the basement is and they later go for the next area.

 _(Gears of Madness)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a gear room and make their way out of the area and they managed to return to the rotating bridge area and they find another door which leads them to the next area.

Meanwhile in a basement Vergil arrives and takes out the amulets which one is his and the other is Dante's which he stole from and he drops the amulets into the center of the basement and then unsheathes his katana and then cuts himself to cause his blood to drip on the ground.

 _(Spiral Staircase)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a spiral staircase room and go down the spiral stairs and they later go for the next area.

 _(Lux-luminous Corridor)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a corridor area and they keep going through for anything until later on they find a door leading them to another area.

Meanwhile back at the basement Vergil is walking around not happy.

"Why isn't this working?! Must more blood be shed?!" Vergil asked.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." A voice said and it's Dante entering the room.

"Dante." Vergil said.

"So, my mother's amulet's the key to unlocking the door to the Demon World. Good plan, Pop." Dante said.

"Quite the opposite. It was originally the key, but was given to humans as a gift." Vergil said.

"That doesn't matter to me one way or the other. What's important is that I made it this far." Dante said as he unsheathes his sword. "I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?" Dante asked.

"Why not? After all, we share the same blood. I'll just use more of yours to undo Daddy's little spell!" Vergil said as he unsheathes his katana.

"So, ya wanna piece of me, literally. Okay, bro. Come and get me, if you can!" Dante said.

 _(Obsidan Path)_

Astra and Ven rush to the room with a big door and hurry for it but then they start hearing sword sounds.

"That doesn't sound good." Astra said.

"Sounds like fighting goin' on." Ven said.

"We'd better hurry." Astra said.

Astra and Ven find the big door and go for it to enter the next area.

Back at the basement room Dante and Vergil continue their fight and are clashing their swords while dropping their blood on the ground but they keep fighting until later on Astra and Ven arrive.

"Dante!" Ven called.

"What the hell?! You two shouldn't be here!" Dante said.

"Be gone!" Vergil yelled as he unleashes a dimensional slash at Astra and Ven who dodge out of the way and the two keep fighting.

Just then a shot is fired and it's from Lady who arrives.

"Lady?" Ven asked.

"Sorry, but this isn't a place for a little girl. Take those brats and beat it." Dante said.

"Shut up!" Lady yelled as she fires a missile but misses.

Dante, Vergil, and Lady are now fighting each other but Lady is attacking Vergil who puts her to the ground and tries to attack but Lady blocks with her rocket launcher.

"You manipulated him into this!" Lady said.

"Is that right? Foolish girl." Vergil said.

"Guys!" Ven called but the fighting continues.

"Someone has to do something." Astra said.

Just then clapping is heard and someone enters the room.

"Bravo! Bravo! I never thought things would go so smoothly! Well done, everyone! Well done!" A voice said and it's Jester entering the room.

"You…!" Dante said.

"Ugh, him again…" Ven said.

Lady aims at Jester but he dashes to her.

"Don't be a bad girl, Mary." Jester said as he throws Lady to the ground. "You're going to expect a spanking from Daddy later!" Jester said.

"You insane buffoon! I don't know where you came from, but you're leaving now!" Vergil said as he dashes at Jester and tries to attack but Jester grabs the katana.

"Well, that was close! You've been taking quite a trouncing today, haven't you, Vergil? You could've chopped me into little confetti by now if you were in tiptop condition." Jester said.

"Damn you!" Vergil yelled.

"You have lost." Jester said in Arkham's voice said and knocks Vergil back. "Because you underestimate humans." Arkham said as he's in his form.

"Huh? What's going on?" Astra asked.

"What is happening?" Lady asked.

"Good girl. Pure an innocent. Just like your mother." Arkham said.

"You bastard!" Lady yelled pointing her gun at Arkham who returns to Jester's form and grabs Lady.

"It's time for your spanking, my dear!" Jester said as he slams Lady's head against the ground. "Now, you're wondering why the spell's not breaking, hmm, Vergil? You have two amulets, and Sparda's blood. You had everything you need to unleash the evil." Jester said.

"I told you already! I hate someone, who has a bigger mouth than mine!" Dante said as he fires at Jester who dodges effortlessly.

"You're wounded and weak!" Jester said as he jumps and dives at Dante sending him down.

"I've had it!" Ven yelled as he charges at Jester and tries to attack but Jester appears behind and delivers a backslap at Ven's head.

"Ven!" Astra cried.

"Nice try, boy! It seems fighting your way through this tower has gotten you weak! Haha!" Jester said as he returns to Arkham's form. "Two amulets, a set of Sparda's blood. There is one more key. He sacrificed two things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: His own Devil's blood and a mortal priestess." Arkham said as he uses Lady's rocket launcher to cause Lady to bleed. "I needed you, in whose blood flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. The spell cannot be undone without your blood." Arkham said.

"This is sadistic." Astra said.

"It was quite a ride, you know. If any of you died getting here, our plan would have gone to waste! While we didn't need you two and those other two young men, you actually proved quite useful to me! Hahaha." Jester said.

"What was your plan this whole time?!" Ven demanded.

"MY job was to make those three battle each other in order to weaken them, while at the same time, I had to guide them here in order to make sure they were kept alive. I even went so far as to dress up like a complete idiot!" Jester said.

"You're a monster!" Astra yelled.

"Well, it had to be done, my dear. Now, Mary, it's time for bed. You can visit your dear mother. Hahahahahaha!" Jester said laughing but then Lady gets up and points her rocket launcher.

"Try me!" Lady said.

Just then both Dante and Vergil lock their swords at Jester while Astra and Ven lock their Keyblades at Jester as well.

"Time for the clown to bow out!" Ven said.

"I couldn't agree more." Vergil said.

"The show's over!" Dante said.

"You're done." Astra said and Arkham returns.

"How impressive. I expect nothing less from the Devil's descendants. There's just one thing, Vergil. The spell is broken. What will happen next? Let's welcome chaos!" Arkham said smirking.

Just then a shaking occurs and the room turns red and the floor starts rising and Arkham manages to strike at Astra, Ven, Dante, Vergil, and Lady sending all of them down from the ground.

"Just sit and wait! Wait for the birth of a new god! I shall have the power of Sparda!" Arkham said and then laughs evilly.

While the ground is rising the ground everyone is one starts cracking and Vergil falls and so does Lady but Dante grabs her and Astra and Ven cover themselves.

"Now what?" Ven asked.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to get out of here." Astra said.

"But…" Ven stops talking.

"I know, but like I said, there's nothing." Astra said.

"Okay." Ven said as they make their way out of the tower.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, that's three worlds down, and only three more left before we move on. Next time, Astra and Ven arrive at a new world, where they are in a house, and meet a young woman, along with a tiny mouse friend. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 11: Cinderella's Dress

Chapter 11: Cinderella's Dress

Astra and Ven leave Tower of Demons and return to Lanes Between and keep going on their search and they later come across a world that has a giant castle at the top with a pumpkin shaped carriage flying around and a chateau he bottom and so they decide to enter the world.

 _(World of Castle of Dreams)_

In a chateau a young woman with blonde hair and wearing a brown dress with a white apron is sitting at a window of her room on a wooden bench looking at a majestic palace in the distance.

"Cinderella! Cinderella! Come on! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" A voice called and the woman named Cinderella looks down at a small brown mouse wearing a red buttoned shirt and a small red hat coming out of a mouse hole and climbs to her bed.

"Now, Jaq, what's all the fuss about?" Cinderella asked.

"Two new people in the house! Two people I never saw before!" Jaq said.

"Oh, new friends! Where are they?" Cinderella asked.

"In a trap! Down the stairs!" Jaq answered.

"Oh, dear!" Cinderella said as she rushes out of her room.

Meanwhile in a big room Astra and Ven are walking and looking around.

"What's going on?" Astra asked.

The two later realize that they both have shrunken down to the size of a mouse and are now trapped in an oval shaped mouse cage.

"Somebody tell us how we got so SMAAAAAALL!" Ven shouted.

"Someone's coming!" Astra said and sees a door open showing Cinderella entering the room and picks up the cage making the two lose their balance and roll to the back of the trap.

"Don't be afraid." Cinderella said as she opens the lid and looks inside to see Astra and Ven. "Oh, how interesting. I've never seen mice like you two before." Cinderella said.

"Mice…? Us?" Astra asked.

"We're not mice!" Ven said.

"Jaq, you better explain things to them." Cinderella said putting the cage down gently and Jaq walks into the trap.

"Now, now, now. Look, little guys. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you too. She's nice, very nice. Come on now. Zugk-zugk." Jaq said as he walks out of the cage and Astra and Ven follow. "My name is Jaq." Jaq introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Jaq. I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"And I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"Okay, Astra, Ven. Need something, ask Jaq." Jaq said.

"Cinderella!" A female voice called.

"Oh, well, it's time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Astra, Ven." Cinderella said as she leaves.

"She must be a very busy bee." Astra said.

"Tell me about it. She must have her hands full." Ven said.

"Yep, work, work, work! Stepmother Tremaine keeps Cinderella busy all day!" Jaq said.

"That sounds terrible." Astra said.

"But, she doesn't seem to mind." Ven said.

"Nope, not Cinderella. She works hard, very hard. She's got a dream, a big dream. The dream's gonna come true." Jaq said.

"That sounds like somebody I know." Ven said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about." Terra said._

 _Flashback End._

"It's making me think of somebody's dream." Astra said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Soon, I'll be the strongest Keyblade Master there is!" Draco said._

 _Flashback End._

"Hey, maybe you can help us out. We're finding our friends. Their names are Terra, Draco, and Jin. You seen them?" Ven asked.

"Nope. Never saw Terra, Draco, or Jin." Jaq said.

"I figured as much…" Astra said and Stella neighs in agreement.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Ven said.

"C'mon! Follow me! Gotta see the house!" Jaq said as he goes for a mouse hole.

"Hey!" Ven called.

"Wait for us." Astra said as they follow Jaq.

 _(Field Theme: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo)_

 _(Wardrobe Room)_

Astra and Ven follow Jaq for the mouse hole and they enter it.

 _(Mouse Hole)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the mouse hole and make their way through to find Jaq and they later find a hole and go through it for the next area.

 _(Cinderella's Room)_

Astra and Ven find Jaq in Cinderella's room and climb up to find Jaq near a window and they join the mouse who is looking at the palace.

"What are you looking at?" Astra asked.

"That's the palace. The King's palace. There's going to be a big ball there tonight." Jaq said.

"A ball?" Astra asked.

"Is Cinderella going?" Ven asked.

"I don't know…" Jaq said.

Just then Cinderella enters her room and finds the three.

"Hello, you three. Have you become good friends already?" Cinderella asked and Astra and Ven turn to Jaq and they all nod. "Oh, that's wonderful!" Cinderella said as she places a black mannequin down on the side of the room and the mannequin is holding a pink dress.

"You sure seem happy, Cinderella." Ven said.

"What's going on?" Astra asked.

"I'm going to the royal ball tonight. I guess dreams really do come true." Cinderella said.

"Cinderella!" Tremaine called.

"Oh, well. I guess my dress will have to wait." Cinderella said.

"Cinderella!" Another female voice called.

"Cinderella!" Another female voice called.

"I'm coming!" Cinderella said leaving her room.

"Poor Cinderella. She's not going to the ball." Jaq said.

"Why not?" Ven asked.

"You'll see. They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." Jaq said.

"If only there was something we can do…" Astra said.

"Oh, I got an idea! Astra and Ven help me out?" Jaq asked.

"With what?" Ven asked.

"Fix up Cinderella's dress for the ball." Jaq said.

"But what do we need to complete it?" Astra asked.

"Look around the house. There are lots of pretty things." Jaq said.

"Okay, then. Let's do it, Ven." Astra said.

"Yeah! We'll find whatever we need." Ven said.

"Jaq, you set up things here." Astra said and Jaq nods and the two jump off and are on the floor.

"Astra, Ven! Beware of Lucifer!" Jaq said.

"Huh?" Astra asked.

"Roos-a-fee?" Ven asked confused.

"He means 'Lucifer'." Astra said.

"Right, right! Lucifer is a cat! He's mean, sneaky! He'll jump at you, bite at you!" Jaq said.

"Gotcha." Ven said.

"We'll be careful." Astra said.

The two leave the room through the mouse hole.

"We should split up to find what we need." Astra said.

"Okay. Be careful." Ven said.

"You too." Astra said as they go their separate ways.

Astra arrives at the wardrobe room and she starts searching around for anything for Cinderella's dress and she later finds what looks like a pink fabric on the floor and so she takes it and keeps looking until she later finds a white lace on the couch and so she takes the lace and keeps searching.

Meanwhile Ven climbs up a tower of books and finds what looks like a white sash and takes it and then while looking around he finds what looks like a white button on a dresser from across and so he goes for the dresser and manages to take the button.

Astra and Ven continue to search the wardrobe room for anything else for Cinderella's dress and from their separate position they both see what looks like a spool of pink thread on a bookshelf and so they both go for the spool only for both of them to touch the same thing making them realize they were going for the same item.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going for this too." Astra said.

"Neither did I." Ven said.

"Let's just…take it." Astra said taking the spool.

"Okay. So, I think we found enough items for Cinderella's dress. Let's go back to Jaq." Ven said and Astra nods.

Astra and Ven go back for the mouse hole and return for Cinderella's room where they find Jaq.

"Jaq, we found items fitting for the dress." Astra said giving out the fabric and the lace.

"And here's these." Ven said giving out the sash and the button.

"Lastly, here's this item." Astra said giving out the spool and pink thread.

"Thank you, thank you! Those are perfect!" Jaq said and the three work together to use the items to make the dress look better. "Hmm, there's still something missing." Jaq said.

"Really?" Astra asked.

"What's that?" Ven asked.

"It still needs a pretty pearl." Jaq said.

"Okay. We'll find it." Astra said.

"Yep." Ven said.

Astra and Ven leave the room and return to mouse hole to find a pearl and they return to the wardrobe room to look around but then Stella sees something.

"What is it, Stella?" Astra asked and Stella points at what looks like a black cat sleeping in the middle of the room.

"That must be Lucifer." Ven said.

"But where's the pearl?" Astra asked and Stella points at something near Lucifer and it's a white pearl.

"There's the pearl." Ven said.

"Perfect. Let's take it and get out of here." Astra said.

Astra and Ven sneak up for the pearl without trying to wake up Lucifer and as they get close Ven waves his hand in front of the cat to make sure he's not awake but is just asleep and so Astra quickly picks up the pearl and they both turn to leave but unknowing to them Lucifer opens one eye and sees the two and while Astra and Ven go back to the mouse hole Lucifer sneaks behind them and starts to attack and then raises his paw ready to attack.

"Look out! Lucifer!" A voice called as a ball of yarn is thrown at Lucifer and it's Jaq standing on a dresser and is holding another ball of yarn. "Hurry, Astra! Hurry, Ven!" Jaq said as he throws more balls of yarn at Lucifer who runs around the room and then Lucifer rams himself into the dresser making Jaq fall off the dresser and lands on the ground with his stomach. "Oooh… That hurts…" Jaq said.

Just then Lucifer confronts Jaq and raises his paw to attack the defenseless mouse but before Lucifer could attack Astra and Ven rush up and they both knock the cat's paw away with their Keyblades.

"You've been a VERY naughty kitty!" Astra yelled.

"Time to play, cat!" Ven said.

"Astra, Ven!" Jaq cheered.

"Jaq, take the pearl! We'll teach this cat some manners." Astra said giving Jaq the pearl.

"Yeah, run!" Ven said.

"Zugk-zugk!" Jaq said as he runs off with the pearl.

"Okay, kitty-cat! Let's play rough!" Astra said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Chase off Lucifer!)_

Lucifer attacks at the two with his paws but Ven rolls out of the way while Astra cartwheels out of the way and Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by having Stella fire a cyan magical blast while Ven uses Strike Raid but Lucifer retaliates with leaping to the dresser and then tries to jump at the two and tries to body slam but they dodge making Lucifer miss and is now stunned allowing Astra to vertical slash with Shining Star while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz but Lucifer delivers a spinning claw attack but Stella retaliates with delivering a pony kick at Lucifer's head making him stunned allowing Ven to cast Aero while Astra coats Shining Star with Blizzard magic and uses Blizzard Raid but Lucifer climbs to a tall wardrobe and tries to jump at the two again but they dodge making Lucifer miss again and while he's stunned Astra and Ven get on the cat's back and start riding him around the room until they crash him into a dresser.

While Lucfier is more stunned Astra casts Thunder while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind but Lucifer attacks with his paws but they move out of the way and Stella fires cyan magic blasts while Ven uses Sliding Dash but Lucifer delivers a spinning claw attack at the two but Astra strikes back with horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful spinning slash but Lucifer jumps onto the dresser and tries to jump but Astra coats Shining Star with Water magic and then uses Water Edge while Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind but Lucifer tries to jump at the two for a body slam attack but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Stun Edge while Astra delivers a graceful twirling slash with Shining Star but Lucifer delivers a spinning claw attack but Stella delivers a pony kick but Lucifer slams his paws at the two but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind and the two finish off Lucifer who runs off out of the room.

"I hope you learned your lesson, you bad kitty!" Astra said.

Jaq then walks over to the two.

"Oh, that's a big thank you!" Jaq said.

"No thanks needed." Ven said.

"After all, you helped us first. In return, we saved you." Astra said.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Ven asked.

"Yep, Astra and Ven are very good friends." Jaq said.

"Let's go. We've got a dress to finish." Astra said.

Meanwhile Cinderella returns to her room after finishing her chores and Cinderella sits at the window and looks at the palace again.

"Oh, well... What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would have been frightfully dull and boring, and completely…wonderful." Cinderella said.

"Cinderella!" A voice called making Cinderella turn around to see Astra, Ven, and Jaq and with them is the complete pink dress.

"Is that… Is that my dress?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes, it's a present from all of us." Astra said.

"Now, you have a dress to go for the ball." Ven said.

Cinderella lowers her hand down and Astra, Ven, and Jaq get on her hand.

"Why, it's a surprise!" Cinderella said.

"Hurry, Cinderella! Time to go!" Jaq said.

"Oh, thank you!" Cinderella said.

After putting on her dress Cinderella leaves her room and goes for the ball and Astra and Ven sit at the window looking at the palace.

"I hope Cinderella's dreams come true. What are your dreams, Astra, Ven?" Jaq asked.

"Oh, us? Well…" Astra stops talking.

"I wonder…" Ven stops talking.

 _Flashback:_

 _Astra, Draco, and Jin are at the training field in Divine Kingdom and Draco talks about being the strongest Keyblade Master._

 _"Soon, I'll become the strongest Keyblade Master there is!" Draco said._

 _"You? The strongest? Get over yourself. You think YOU'RE gonna be the only one?" Jin asked._

 _"Hey, shut up! You, me, and Astri. We're ALL gonna be Keyblade Masters!" Draco said._

 _Flashback End._

 _Flashback:_

 _Ven, Terra, and Aqua are at the front of the castle in Land of Departure and Terra talks about being a Keyblade Master._

 _"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about." Terra said._

 _"Well, you're not the only one." Aqua said._

 _"I know. You, Ven, and me all share the same dream." Terra said._

 _Flashback End._

"I haven't really thought about my dream…" Astra said.

"Yeah. It's funny. I never thought of it until you asked me." Ven said.

"Well, my dream is becoming a Keyblade Master!" Astra said summoning Shining Star.

"Same here! I'm gonna be a Keyblade Master too!" Ven said summoning Wayward Wind.

"I hope your dreams come true too!" Jaq said.

"It's a matter of believing, right?" Astra asked.

"We just gotta keep believing." Ven said.

"Right." Jaq said and the three smile at each other and keep looking at the palace.

Later on Astra and Ven leave Cinderella's room.

"It was great meeting you, Jaq, but Ven and I gotta find our friends." Astra said.

"Yep. See ya around!" Ven said.

"Bye-bye, Astra, Ven! I hope you find them!" Jaq said.

"Us too." Astra said as the two leave the room and later leave the chateau.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Getting close with two more worlds. Not much else to say. Next time, Astra and Ven go to a new world, where it's a kingdom and they meet a kidnapped princess along with two certain plumber brothers, but deal with a spoiled brat prince of an evil king. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 12: A Kidnapped Princess

Chapter 12: A Kidnapped Princess

Astra and Ven leave Castle of Dreams and return to Lanes Between and they continue on their search for their friends and they later come across a world that has a mushroom with a red top and white spots and black dotted eyes, a white and red castle at the top, and a black castle at the bottom and so Astra and Ven decide to land into that world next.

Astra and Ven arrive at a valley with tall mushrooms all over the land but while they are looking around they hear a scream and see a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink and red dress, white long gloves, blue earrings, and a gold crown running from Ogre Daraz, Orc Daraz, Thornbuster Unversed, and Archraven Unversed.

"Here too?!" Ven asked.

"They're attacking that poor woman! Let's help her!" Astra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Super Battle!)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed and help the woman!)_

Astra and Ven confront the Daraz and the Unversed and Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind but the Ogre Daraz double swing their fists at the two while the Orc Daraz slash with their swords but Astra has Stella shoot cyan magical blasts while Ven casts Aero sending them upward but the Archraven Unversed fly around and then deliver a diving attack while the Thornbuster Unversed attack with their tentacles but Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by Blizzard Raid while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz and the two defeat the Daraz and the Unversed.

After the fight the two walk over to the woman.

"It's okay. They're gone." Ven said.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"You're welcome. By the way, I couldn't help but notice your dress. Are you a princess?" Astra asked.

"Why, yes I am. I'm Princess Peach. Are you two new here in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Ven asked.

"Yes. I rule over it." Peach said.

"I see. Anyway, I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"And I'm Ventus, but I'd like to be called Ven." Ven introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both. I must be going back to the castle. Everyone is worried." Peach said.

"Mind if we escort you?" Ven asked.

"You would do that?" Peach asked.

"Sure. If any more monsters come to attack, we'll help you." Astra said.

"Thank you both. Let's get going." Peach said.

 _(World of Mushroom Kingdom)_

 _(Field Theme: Peace in Mushroom Kingdom)_

 _(Mushroom Valley)_

Astra and Ven escort Peach through the valley to help her get to her castle and Peach leads to show where her castle is and later on the three find what looks like a green pipe.

"What's up with this pipe?" Ven asked.

"That's a warp pipe. It can transport you to a different area." Peach said.

"Let's see if it can take us to your castle." Astra said.

The three go into the warp pipe taking them to a different area.

 _(Toad Town)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a town with many little people with mushroom heads with various colors of spots and vests and Peach is in the town.

"Princess! You've returned! You're okay!" A mushroom person said.

"Yes, Toad. I'm fine. I'm on my way back to Mushroom Castle. Shall we?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Ven said.

"Let's keep going." Astra said.

Astra and Ven follow Peach through the town until they later go for the next area.

 _(Plain)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a plain and follow Peach through the plain until they later arrive at a white and red castle.

"Welcome to my castle." Peach said.

"So, that's your castle." Astra said.

Just then someone comes out of the castle and it's an old man with a tan mushroom top with brown spots, wearing a purple vest with a red bowtie, glasses, and a white mustache.

"Ah, Princess! You have returned." The old man said.

"Hello, Toadsworth." Peach said and Toadsworth looks at Astra and Ven.

"And who might be these two?" Toadsworth asked.

"They are the ones, who saved me from those monsters." Peach said.

"I have never seen them before." Toadsworth said.

"We're…not from here." Astra said.

"Well, I suppose that since you protected the Princess from harm. I suppose you're not our enemies. Come along, Princess. We must get inside the castle. It's not safe here with these monsters running about recently." Toadsworth said.

"But…Mario." Peach said.

"He'll come around. He IS Mario after all." Toadsworth said..

"Okay." Peach said.

"You two should come in as well. It should be safe." Toadsworth said.

"We'll gladly come in." Ven said as he and Astra go into the castle.

Unknowing to them a small turtle with red hair tied to a ponytail, claws, a fang, small horns, spikes on his shell, wearing two black bands on his wrist, and a bib with sharp teeth riding on an airship is watching them and then flies off from the castle grounds.

 _(Castle Entrance)_

Inside the castle Peach starts explaining to Astra and Ven about what happened.

"Mario, Luigi, and I were having tea in my garden, and then these two young men came, and they were carrying swords shaped like keys, and they accused Mario of kidnapping me, and attacked him, but they were used as a distraction so Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings can kidnap me. They were bringing me to Bowser's castle, but then Mario came to save me, but then those monsters came and ambushed him, so he had to fight them off and insisted I should run back to my castle, but the other monsters started going after me, but that was when you two came to help." Peach explained.

"Sounds like you and this Mario had a rough time." Astra said.

"Hold on. You said two guys were holding key shaped swords? That was probably Terra! Draco or Jin might've been here too. Were they here?" Ven asked.

"I believe so. As I said, those two were tricked by Bowser Jr. to help kidnap Mario." Peach said.

"But Terra would never do something like that." Ven said.

"Neither would Draco and Jin." Astra said.

"Oh, sure they would never. I'm worried about Mario. I hope he's okay." Peach said.

"Don't worry. If ya want, we can find Mario." Ven said.

"You'd do that?" Peach asked.

"Sure. After all, you saw how we handled those monsters." Astra said.

"Okay. Please be careful." Peach said.

Meanwhile at a black castle located in an area with lava and pointed mountains the small turtle flies into the castle and arrives at a throne room and gets off the airship and meets with a bigger turtle with red hair, razor sharp teeth, claws, wearing a spiked collar around his neck, spiked bracelets on both arms, horns, and has spikes on his shell and tail sitting on the throne.

"Dad, I found Princess Peach." The small turtle said.

"Good, Jr. Where is she?" The big turtle asked.

"She's back at her castle, and she's got company. A girl and a boy." Bowser Jr. answered.

"I see. Get the Koopalings and raid the castle again and find her. Don't disappoint me, son." The big turtle said.

"Hehehehe! That I won't!" Bowser Jr. said as he leaves the throne room.

"You can't hide from me, Peach! This time, Mario won't be able to save you. This girl and this boy might be annoying, but WEAK! They will all fall to Bowser!" Bowser said laughing evilly.

Meanwhile Astra and Ven start looking for Mario but then they see a man with a brown mustache, brown hair, wearing a green long shirt with blue overalls over the green shirt, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green hat with a letter L on it running to the two but then stops.

"Are you Mario?" Ven asked.

"No. I'm his brother, Luigi and I'm trying to find some help." Luigi said.

"Do you know where we can find Mario?" Astra asked.

"Yes, and if you plan on helping him, follow me." Luigi said.

"Okay, Luigi. Please lead us." Astra said.

The two follow Luigi and they later return to Toad Town where they see another man with brown hair, brown mustache, wearing a red long shirt with blue overalls over the red shirt, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with the letter M on it fighting off many Daraz and Unversed.

"There he is! That's Mario!" Luigi said pointing at the man.

"Then let's start helping out!" Ven said.

Astra and Ven run to Mario.

"We got this!" Ven said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Daraz attack at the two but Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Water while Ven delivers fast slashes with Wayward Wind but the Unversed attack at the two but Ven casts Aero sending them upward allowing Astra to aerial slash with Shining Star but Daraz that look like piranha flowers appear and start biting but Astra has Stella deliver a powerful pony kick while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind but Red Hot Chilli Unversed appear and shoot fireballs but Ven casts Blizzard while Astra coats Shining Star with Thunder magic and uses Thunder Edge but more Daraz and Unversed attack but Astra delivers a graceful spinning slash with Shining Star while Ven delivers a somersault slash with Wayward Wind and the two defeat the Daraz and the Unversed.

"Wow! You kicked butt!" Luigi said.

"Thanks." Ven said.

"Is Mario okay?" Astra asked as they walk to Mario.

"Bro, you okay?" Luigi asked and Mario nods.

"Good." Astra said.

"The reason why we came for you is because Peach is worried about you." Ven said and it got Mario's attention.

"It's okay. She's fine. She's just at her castle." Astra said and Mario starts running off. "Wait!" Astra called.

"When it comes to the Princess, you can't really stop him." Luigi said.

"We'd better go after him." Ven said.

"Right." Astra said.

Astra and Ven return to Peach's castle and they enter it to see Peach is fine.

"Mario!" Peach cheered coming for Mario.

"Well, I'd say you took your time, my boy." Toadsworth said.

"Thank you for helping Mario." Peach said.

"You're welcome." Astra said.

"Well, we should go see if Terra, Draco, and Jin are here." Ven said.

Just then a rumbling occurs.

"Now what?" Luigi asked.

Just then Bowser Jr. appears along with seven turtles known as Ludwig, Larry, Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, and Morton.

"There you are, Princess. You should return to us." Bowser Jr. said.

"You're NOT taking her on our watch!" Astra yelled.

"Get lost!" Ven said.

"We don't have time to deal with you. Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, attack!" Bowser Jr. commanded as Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas come and attack.

 _(Information: Defeat the Koopas!)_

The Koopa Troopas attack at the two with their shells but Astra casts Blizzard but Paratroopas attack by diving at her but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid but the Koopa Troopas spin attack with their shells while the Paratroopas attack with their wings but Astra has Stella charge attack with her horn while Ven casts Fire to strike but Koopa Troopas shell bash but Astra slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder but Koopa Troopas hide in their shells but Ven swipes at the shells sending them at the Paratroopas but the Paratroopas dive attack with their shells but Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by a flipping slash while Ven delivers a spinning slash with Wayward Wind and the two defeat the Koopas.

"That's the last of 'em!" Ven said.

"Mario, Luigi, are you okay?" Astra asked.

"We're fine." Luigi said.

"Where's the Princess?" Toad asked.

"Oh, no... They must have taken her while we were fighting." Astra said.

"We'll find her!" Ven said.

"Please see to that the Princess returns safely." Toadsworth said and the four nod and leave the castle.

"They're going to Bowser's castle." Luigi said.

"If so, then that's where we're going." Astra said.

"But where is it?" Ven asked.

"It's past the valley. There's a warp pipe to take us there." Luigi said.

Astra and Ven follow Mario and Luigi through Toad Town and use the warp pipe from before to return to the mushroom valley to find where Bowser's castle is and they find a sign that says the way to Bowser's castle and so they follow what the signs says and they go to another valley and they another warp pipe.

"Another warp pipe thing. Let's see if it'll take us to Bowser's castle." Ven said and Mario jumps into the warp pipe.

"Come on." Astra said as she jumps into the warp pipe and Ven follows and so does Luigi.

 _(Magma Valley)_

The warp pipe transports the four to a darker place with red and black skies that roars with thunder and lightning appears in the skies.

"This place looks VERY evil. I think this suits this Bowser perfectly." Astra said and they see a bridge with lava below.

"Will this lead us to Bowser's castle or what?" Ven asked and Mario nods.

"Then, let's go." Astra said as Mario and Luigi go across the bridge.

The two follow Mario and Luigi through the bridge and they arrive at a field with a holes that shoots lava out of the holes but the two get through the field despite the lava rising and they continue on until they go for the next area.

 _(Castle Grounds)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a ground where they find a big black castle at the end of the road.

"This has to be Bowser's castle. How fitting." Astra said.

"Let's go in and save Peach." Ven said as he goes for the doors and tries to open the doors but nothing is happening.

"There has to be a way in." Astra said and Mario has an idea.

"What's up, Bro?" Luigi asked and Mario goes down to where the lava lake is and Stella follows.

"Where are they going?" Ven asked.

"Let's go see." Astra said.

Astra and Ven follow and they see Mario jumping from stone to stone.

"That seems dangerous." Ven said.

"But it's our only way to somewhere useful." Astra said as they jump from stone to stone and they find a door.

"This could help us." Luigi said.

"There should be something that can help us get into that castle." Ven said.

"Let's go in." Astra said as they enter the next area.

 _(Castle Passage)_

Astra and Ven enter a passage under the castle and start exploring around hoping to find something useful to help open the front doors to the castle and they later find what looks like two tiny keyholes and so Astra and Ven use their Keyblades to unlock them and something happens like something is opening.

"That sounds like something is unlocked." Ven said.

"Let's go back outside." Astra said.

The four leave the passage and return outside and go back for the front doors to the castle and Ven tries to open the doors again and this time the doors open.

"Finally." Luigi said.

"Now, let's save the Princess." Astra said as they enter the castle.

 _(Castle Lava)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the entrance of the castle and start exploring around to find Peach but then Ludwig, Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy arrive and take out their wands.

"You again." Luigi said.

"I knew some pests would intrude the castle." Ludwig said.

"We've cooked up some entertainment for you all." Iggy said.

"Enjoy it! Attack!" Larry commanded as Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas appear and attack but Astra, Ven, Mario, and Luigi defeat them.

"Nice try!" Ven said.

"You stupid losers will never defeat Lord Bowser!" Lemmy said as they leave.

"Those Koopalings will stand in our way." Luigi said.

"Never mind them. Let's continue." Astra said.

Astra and Ven continue to find Bowser and go through the castle and they later go for the next area.

 _(Castle Corridor)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the castle's corridor and go through to find Peach and while exploring they find a big door and they assume it leads to Bowser's throne room and so Ven tries to open it but like the front doors the big door is not budging.

"Great. It's locked just like front doors." Astra said.

"Is there another switch?" Ven asked.

"Maybe." Luigi said.

"Let's go see." Astra said.

Astra and Ven go back and start searching for a switch that can help them open the door and they go for a room.

 _(Bullet Bill Room)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a room with many Bullet Bills around but then Wendy, Morton, and Roy arrive.

"Oh, great. These guys." Luigi said slightly annoyed.

"Shut up!" Wendy yelled.

"See if you can get through THIS!" Roy said.

"Get 'em!" Morton commanded as Hammer Bros and Boomerang Bros appear and attack.

The Hammer Bros throw their hammers while the Boomerang Bros throw their boomerangs but Astra casts Thunder followed by casting Fire while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind but the Hammer Bros strike with their hammers while the Boomerang Bros strike with their boomerangs but Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero sending them upward allowing Astra to aerial slash with Shining Star but the Hammer Bros cause earthquake but Astra has Stella shoot magical blasts but the Boomerang Bros throw their boomerangs but Ven uses Strike Raid but the Hammer Brows throw their hammers but Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by a spinning slash while Ven uses Sliding Dash and the two defeat the Hammer Bros and Boomerang Bros.

"Idiots! Have another!" Roy said as Chain Chomps appear.

The Chain Chomps attack at the two but Stella delivers a pony kick but nothing was hurting them but Astra casts Gravity while Ven uses Blizzard Edge but the Chain Chomps charge at the two but Ven casts Aero allowing Astra to cast Water but the Chain Chomps bite at the two with their sharp teeth but Astra has Stella shoot magical blasts while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind but the Chain Chomps charge at the two but Astra casts Earth while Ven locks on and uses Flame Salvo and the two defeat the Chain Chomps.

"Ugh! You guys are SO stupid to what you're getting yourselves into!" Wendy said.

"Oh, be quiet! That's what you get for underestimating us." Astra said.

"Who cares! You can't get to Bowser's throne room." Morton said.

"You'll never find a way." Roy said.

"Unless we force it out of you!" Luigi said.

"You can't make us talk!" Wendy said.

"That's it! Stella!" Astra said and Stella delivers a pony kick at the three. "We're not playing with you! Tell us how to unlock the door!" Astra said.

"We're not revealing anything!" Roy said as they leave.

"We have to find the switch ourselves." Ven said.

"And quick." Luigi said.

"Let's have a look around." Astra said.

Meanwhile in the throne room Bowser is still on his throne while Peach is in a cage and the Koopalings inform Bowser of their failure to stop Mario and Luigi and Astra and Ven and Bowser is enraged.

"WHAT?! YOU SEVEN FAILED TO STOP THEM?!" Bowser demanded so loudly that the ground was shaking.

"We're sorry. They were just strong." Ludwig said.

"EXCUSES! NOW THEY'RE GONNA FIND A WAY INTO MY THRONE ROOM EVEN THAT PEST MARIO!" Bowser yelled even more.

"Calm down, Dad. They'll never find the switch I've hidden in the Bullet Bill Room." Bowser Jr. said.

"Fine, but they'd better NOT find it and reach it! I'm counting on you to deal with them, Jr." Bowser said.

"They won't stop you." Bowser Jr. said.

"Even if they do try to stop me, they will be crushed Bowser style!" Bowser said as he laughs evilly.

Back at the Bullet Bill Room the four explore around the room hoping to find a switch to unlock the door but Stella pushes something out of the way and Astra and Ven find two more tiny keyholes and so Astra and Ven unlock them and they hear something being unlocked.

"That door should be unlocked." Luigi said.

"Let's go see." Astra said.

Astra and Ven leave the room and go back to the door and Astra opens the door leading them into a different area.

 _(Bowser's Throne Room)_

Astra, Ven, Mario, and Luigi arrive at the throne room and they find Bowser sitting on his throne and Peach is in her cage.

"MARIO! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY THRONE ROOM!" Bowser shouted.

"Quiet, Bowser! Hand over Princess Peach!" Luigi replied.

"Forget it!" Bowser said.

"Don't waste your time on them, Dad! I'll deal with them." Bowser Jr. said.

"We're getting Peach back!" Ven yelled as he charges at Bowser Jr. to attack with his Keyblade but Bowser Jr. delivers a shell strike knocking Ven down.

"A Keyblade? You BOTH have them too?! So, You're Astra and Ventus, huh?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"You know us and the Keyblades? How?" Astra asked.

"Hazama told me all about you two. Hey, I even saw a demonstration of Draco's and Terra's powers." Bowser Jr. said.

"So Draco and Terra WERE here!" Astra said.

"Yep, and they helped us kidnap Peach." Bowser Jr. said.

"Liar!" Ven yelled.

"Hazama told me to leave you alone, but I get an excuse to beat you senseless!" Bowser Jr. said taking out his paintbrush and confronts the two.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Bowser Jr.!)_

Bowser Jr. shoots a Bullet Bill at the two who dodge out of the way and Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz but Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs but Ven casts Water to counter attack while Astra has Stella shoot magical blasts from her horn but Bowser Jr. retaliates with attacking with his claws and then delivers a shell spin attack but Ven fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by coating his Keyblade with Aero magic and then uses Aero Strike while Astra locks on at Bowser Jr. and uses Star Struck and fires a triple set of stars but Bowser Jr. shoots three Bullet Bills and then breathes fire but Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful spinning slash while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid but Bowser Jr. delivers a spinning shell attack and then attacks with his claws but Ven delivers an upper slash with Wayward Wind followed by a somersault slash while Astra has Stella deliver a pony kick but Bowser Jr. jumps into the air and delivers a slamming shell attack and then uses his paintbrush to draw all over the ground creating painted plants and they start biting but Astra slashes at the painted plants with Shining Star and then vertical slashes at Bowser Jr. while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Sliding Dash but Bowser Jr. retaliates with attacking with his claws and then unleashes a painted streak from his paintbrush but the two dodge and Astra casts Thunder while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind.

Bowser Jr. breathes more fire and tries to burn at the two but Astra casts Water to get rid of the flames and then coats Shining Star with Thunder magic and uses Thunder Raid while Ven coats Wayward Wind with Aero magic and uses Wind Raid but Bowser Jr. strikes back with shooting Bullet Bills and then shoots fireballs but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz while Astra has Stella charge attack with her horn but Bowser Jr. delivers a spinning shell attack to strike at the two damaging them but Astra casts Cure and then triple slashes with Shining Star while Ven casts Aero sending Bowser Jr. upward damaging him but Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush to draw more paintings that come to life and the painted plants bite and shoot paint balls but Ven locks on at Bowser Jr. and uses Flame Salvo and fires a flurry of fireballs while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by a ballet style slash but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws and then jumps into the air and delivers a slamming shell attack but the two dodge and Astra has Stella deliver a pony kick while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by coating his Keyblade with Fire magic and uses Fire Strike but Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs at the two who dodge but Bowser Jr. shoots Bullet Bills to strike but Ven dodge rolls and then uses Stun Edge to strike and then uses Sliding Dash while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard but Bowser Jr. unleashes paint slash streaks from his paintbrush but they dodge and Ven uses Strike Raid while Astra coats herself with Water and uses Water Surge.

Bowser Jr. strikes back with attacking with his claws and then delivers a shell strike attack but Astra has Stella shoot magical blasts at Bowser Jr. damaging him while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a leaping slash but Bowser Jr. breathes more fire to strike at the two but Astra casts Blizzard to counter attack while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Blizzard Edge but Bowser Jr. shoots more Bullet Bills but Ven deflects the Bullet Bills and uses Sliding Dash while Astra coats Shining Star with Earth magic and uses Earth Edge but Bowser Jr. attacks with his paintbrush and then hides in his shell and delivers a spinning shell strike but Astra counters and sends the shell back knocking it back but Bowser Jr. jumps into the air and deliver a bombing strike from above but Ven delivers fast vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast horizontal slash but Bowser Jr. summons more painted plants and they bite at the two but Astra has Stella shoot magical blasts at the painted plants and then Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by a flipping slash sending Bowser Jr. back but Bowser Jr. retaliates with shooting fireballs and then shooting Bullet Bills but Ven uses Fire Raid to strike at Bowser Jr. while Astra delivers a graceful spinning slash with Shining Star but Bowser Jr. hides in his shell and then charges at the two but they move and Ven casts Aero sending Bowser Jr. upward and then aerial slashes with Wayward Wind while Astra casts Thunder down at Bowser Jr. striking him.

Bowser Jr. growls in anger and then shoots six Bullet Bills but Ven coats himself with Thunder magic and uses Thunder Dash while Astra also coats herself in Thunder magic and uses Thunder Surge but Bowser Jr. draws painted tentacles and they lash at the two but Astra has Stella charge at the tentacles with her horn to strike while Ven delivers an edge slash at Bowser Jr. who strikes back with his claws and then delivers a spinning shell strike but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard but Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs but Ven deflects the fireballs and then casts his own Fire to strike while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful flip slash but Bowser Jr. jumps into the air and then delivers a diving shell attack but Astra has Stella deliver a pony kick attack striking Bowser Jr. who strikes back with his paintbrush and then unleashes a paint slash streak but they dodge out of the way and Ven delivers fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Wind Strike while Astra uses Water Surge but Bowser Jr. shoots Bullet Bills and then breathes fires but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz while Astra has Stella shoot magical blasts but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws followed by charging with his shell to strike but Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind but Bowser Jr. spin attacks with his shell to attack but Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Fire while Ven slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid and the two finish off Bowser Jr.

"No...fair!" Bowser Jr. said.

Bowser Jr. falls to the ground while stars are over his head.

"JR.!" Bowser said.

"There's no way Terra would work with you!" Ven yelled.

"Why would Draco help you?!" Astra demanded.

"Does the word 'lie' not mean anything to you? They were too stupid to fall for it." Bowser Jr. said.

"You...!" Ven growled.

"Oh, and guess what else?" Bowser Jr. said as he reveals a cage with both Mario and Luigi in it.

"Mario! Luigi!" Astra said.

"Hahahahaha! While you were fighting my son, my minions captured the Stupid Bros. I WIN!" Bowser said.

"You jerk!" Astra yelled.

"That's what we love being. I have something for you too." Bowser Jr. said as he unleashes something from under the two and it's a catapult.

"What the...?" Ven asked.

"I'm sure Hazama and Xehanort's got somethin' planned for you, so I'm gonna give you the boot!" Bowser Jr. said as he uses the catapult to launch Astra and Ven out of the castle.

"Hahahaha! Minions, get these 'Stache Bros. outta my sight!" Bowser commanded.

"No! Mario!" Peach cried.

Meanwhile Astra and Ven are back at the lava valley.

"Ugh! I can't believe that happened." Ven said.

"Hopefully, Mario will handle things from here. We need to get back to finding Draco, Jin, and Terra. I hate to leave now, but we promised we have to find our friends." Astra said.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ven said as they leave the lava valley to leave the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, we're almost done with Astra's and Ven's side, just one more world. Next time, Astra and Ven go to another world, where they see a cursed sleeping princess and meet three good fairies, who help the two find a way to save the princess' heart, but deal with an evil witch. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 13: Rescuing a Heart

Chapter 13: Rescuing a Heart

Astra and Ven leave the Mushroom Kingdom and return to the Lanes Between and keep on trying to find their friends but they later find a world that has a castle at the top with three fireworks being red, green, and blue, a forest in the middle, and a dark and evil castle at the bottom and so the two decide to go to that world next.

Astra and Ven arrive at a castle and are exploring a hallway.

"Still no sign of Terra..." Ven said.

"And still no Draco or Jin. They have to be here somewhere." Astra said.

The two then find a door and open it taking them into a chamber and they later find a woman with gold hair and wearing a blue dress sleeping on a bed.

"Who is this?" Astra asked.

"Stop! You two get away from her!" A voice ordered and the two turn to see three fairies with one being red, the second being green, and the third being blue.

"Oh, we're sorry. We weren't going to do anything wrong." Astra said.

"Yeah. It's just that we've never seen anyone so beautiful." Ven said and the red fairy flies to them.

"Who are you two?" The red fairy named Flora asked.

"I'm Astra. It's nice to meet you." Astra introduced.

"And I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"Oh, you both don't seem so bad, dears. I'm sure you two have pure hearts, just like our precious Aurora." The green fairy named Fauna said.

"So that's her name." Astra said.

"Can you tell why she's sleeping?" Ven asked.

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her when she was a baby." Flora said.

"That's terrible." Astra said.

"Originally, Maleficent cursed Aurora to die after pricking her finger to the spindle of the spinning wheel at the age of sixteen, but that was changed into going into a deep sleep. Since then, we had to raise and protect her, giving her a different name, Briar Rose." The blue fairy named Merryweather explained.

"That's some story." Ven said.

"What's worse, is that Maleficent has stolen Aurora's heart." Flora said.

"Unbelievable." Astra said.

"Well, why don't we go get it back for her?" Ven asked.

"That's impossible. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe." Fauna said.

"We're not afraid." Ven said.

"We have to at least do something. There's no way we're leaving Aurora like this. Please, let us help." Astra said.

"Yeah, ya gotta believe us." Ven said.

"You know, you're both absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is just through the forest. Come along, follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you both to get lost." Flora said.

"Thank you. Ready?" Astra said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ven said.

 _(World of Enchanted Dominion)_

 _(Field Theme: Silent Forest)_

 _(Aurora's Chamber)_

Astra and Ven follow the three good fairies out of the chamber.

 _(Hallway)_

Astra and Ven make their way through the hallway and they later go for the next area.

 _(Audience Chamber)_

Astra and Ven are now in the audience chamber of the castle and they continue to make their way out of the castle and they go for the doors taking them outside.

 _(Bridge)_

Astra and Ven are outside of the castle and are on the bridge and they start going through the bridge until they reach further outside the castle.

 _(Forest Clearing)_

The three fairies are now guiding Astra and Ven through the forest clearing until they go deeper into the forest.

 _(Forest Lakeside)_

Astra and Ven are at the lakeside of the forest and they continue to follow the three fairies through the lakeside to go for the Forbidden Mountain but while still going they find what looks like a wall of green and black flames blocking their path making them stop.

"This is bad." Astra said and Stella neighs in agreement.

"Looks like we're stuck." Ven said.

"This must be Maleficent's doing." Flora said.

"Oh, I know!" Fauna said as she waves her wand and casts a spell to make the flame wall disappear.

"You did it, Fauna!" Astra said.

"Now, shall we?" Fauna asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Ven said as they keep going.

 _(Forbidden Mountain)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the Forbidden Mountain which is a valley of darkness with fog, dark clouds in the sky, and spiked mountains around the valley and Stella looks up to see an evil looking castle from afar at the top of the trail and they assume it's Maleficent's castle and so the two go up the trail for the castle and later on they reach the castle gates and enter the castle.

 _(Gates)_

Astra and Ven are now inside Maleficent's castle and make their way through the gates to explore around for Aurora's heart and while looking around the gates they go to a different area of the castle.

 _(Maleficent's Throne Room)_

Astra and Ven arrive in a throne room and while looking around they find two creatures guarding the room and one looks like a pig carrying an axe while the other looks like a bird and is carrying a bow and quiver of arrows.

"What are they?" Astra asked.

"Careful. They're Maleficent's." Flora said.

"Well, they ain't guarding nothin'." Ven said.

"We'll have to find a way to..." Astra was cut off as she sees Ven running. "Dammit, Ven...!" Astra grunted.

As the creatures continue to guard one of them yawns.

"Ten-shun!" Ven yelled as he confronts the creatures. "No nappin' on the job!" Ven said taking out Wayward Wind.

"You idiot!" Astra yelled as she joins Ven. "Would it kill you to formulate a plan?!" Astra demanded.

"C'mon, they won't let us go." Ven said.

"Ugh! Fine. Let's do this!" Astra said taking out Shining Star.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat Maleficent's Goons!)_

The pig creature charges at the two and swings his axe but they dodge and Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Fire but the bird creature shoots an arrow at Astra but Ven comes and blocks the arrow and then double horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash but more creatures appear and the pig creatures attack with their axes while the bird creatures fire their arrows but Ven casts Aero to make the minions go upward allowing Astra to have Stella fire magical blasts but more minions come and attack with their axes and shoot more arrows but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful slash while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid and the two defeat the minions.

"That was close. Don't EVER pull off a stupid stunt like that again!" Astra said.

"Sorry." Ven said rubbing his head.

"Aurora's heart has to be somewhere in this castle." Fauna said.

"We'll have to keep looking. Hopefully, we'll find it." Astra said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the throne room and later go to a different area.

 _(Maze Hall)_

Astra and Ven are in a hall of the castle and they see many walls rising from the ground to prevent access making the two go around the walls but more walls keep rising from the ground much to their annoyance and so they keep finding a way to go through the hall without any more walls rising but as they keep going more walls keep rising and blocking the way but the two find a pathway to go around and arrive at a different part of the maze hall and keep going but more walls keep rising from the ground again but they manage to find colored pads warping them to different parts of the maze ad after using the pads they manage to get past the walls and are now in the center of the hall and they arrive at a pedestal where they find what looks like an orb of light being covered in green and black flames and the orb looks like a heart.

"This must be Aurora's heart." Astra said.

"Let's free it!" Ven said and they point their Keyblades at the heart and fire their beams of light at the green and black flames making them disappear allowing the heart to go free.

"That did it." Astra said but then both Astra and Ven are being blinded by a bright light.

 _Flashback:_

 _In a forest a young woman with gold hair which is Aurora is meeting with a young man with brown hair and wearing a black and grey tunic._

 _"Who are you?" Aurora asked._

 _"Don't you remember? We've met before." The young man said._

 _"We...we have?" Aurora asked._

 _"Why of course. You said it yourself, once upon a dream." The young man said._

 _"I never thought I would meet you, outside of my dreams, that is." Aurora said._

 _"Who are you? What's your name?" The young man asked._

 _"Oh, my name? It's... No. No. I can't. Goodbye!" Aurora said running off._

 _"I must see you!" The young man said._

 _"I don't know. Maybe someday." Aurora said._

 _"When? Tomorrow?" The young man asked._

 _"No. This evening. At the cottage in the glen." Aurora said as she leaves._

 _Flashback End._

After the flashback Astra and Ven are back in the maze of the castle.

"What just happened?" Astra asked.

"That was Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her back." Flora said.

"So, her wish came true!" Ven said.

"Yes. Not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love." Flora said.

"I see you two have strong beliefs too, don't you, dears?" Fauna asked.

"Yes, we do." Astra said.

"You both also possess strong lights within you." Flora said.

"Hurry! We can't stay here!" Merryweather said.

"She's right. Let's get out of here before Maleficent finds us." Flora said.

Astra and Ven make their way out of the maze so they can leave the castle and they return to the throne room and hurry their way but then they see someone blocking the way and it's a woman with green skin, yellow eyes, and wearing black, red, and purple robes, has black horns, and is carrying a staff with a green orb at the top.

"Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, children, was it you?" The woman asked turning to the two.

"Maleficent!" Flora said with hostility.

"Yes. It was us! We freed Aurora's heart!" Astra said.

"Only 'cause YOU stole it in the first place!" Ven yelled as he charges at Maleficent and tries to attack but Maleficent disappears in green and black flames.

"A Keyblade... You two must be Astra and Ventus." Maleficent said and the two look up to see Maleficent standing above them.

"You know us too?" Astra asked.

"How do you know about us and the Keyblades?" Ven asked.

"My powers ensure I'd know of the keys to bringing me hearts. Terra and Draco gave me a demonstration." Maleficent said.

"Draco?!" Astra asked shocked.

"Terra?! They were here?" Ven asked.

"Why, yes. In fact, it was they, who stole Princess Aurora's heart." Maleficent said.

"No...! NO! I WON'T believe this!" Astra yelled.

"That's a lie!" Ven yelled.

"I was asked to leave you both unharmed, but it seems I have no choice!" Maleficent said as she prepares to attack.

"Everyone!" Flora said as she, Fauna, and Merryweather transform into magic sparks and go to the two.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Maleficent with the help of the good fairies!)_

Maleficent casts a lightning spell attack at the two who dodge out of the way and Astra has Stella fire magical blasts to strike at Maleficent getting her but Maleficent disappears and reappears and unleashes more lightning at the two but Ven goes to confront the witch and slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a somersault slash but Maleficent disappears again and reappears and unleashes a wave of green and black flames at the two but Astra casts Water to get rid of the flames and then casts Thunder at Maleficent who unleashes her purple lightning to strike down at the two and then fires a beam of green and black fires but Astra casts Blizzard while Ven coats Wayward Wind with Blizzard magic and uses Blizzard Raid to strike but Maleficent warps herself to the center of the room and starts casting a spell to make her staff glow with dark energy and a pool of green and black flames start appearing but then the three fairies fly around the two and cast a spell for the two with their Keyblades glowing with light and they aim their Keyblades at Maleficent and they unleash two balls of light at the witch striking her and making her stunned allowing Astra to horizontal slash with Shining Star followed by casting Earth while Ven triple fast slashes with Wayward Wind and then uses Air Flair to send Maleficent in the air and Astra has Stella deliver a powerful pony kick striking the evil fairy but after enough attacks Maleficent recovers and teleports away from the two and unleashes two lightning spells.

Astra and Ven dodge the lightning spells and Astra coats Shining Star with Water magic and uses Water Raid while Ven locks on at Maleficent and uses Flame Salvo and strikes with a volley of fireballs but Maleficent disappears and reappears and casts green and black flame spells to attack but Astra has Stella charge at Maleficent to attack with her horn but Maleficent thrusts her staff on the ground and unleashes a pillar of green and black flames but Ven delivers two fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by a spinning slash and then delivers a twirling slash but Maleficent disappears from the two and unleashes more purple lightning at the two but they dodge the lightning spell and Astra has Stella fire magical blasts while Ven uses Strike Raid but Maleficent unleashes waves of green and black flames but Astra locks on at Maleficent and uses Star Struck and unleashes three sets of shooting stars damaging the evil fairy but Maleficent warps herself to the center of the room again and casts her spell to make her staff glow with dark magic and green and black flames appear but the three fairies come and cast their spell making Astra's and Ven's Keyblades glow with light and aim at Maleficent and fire their bolts of light to strike at the witch stunning her and Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind while Stella charges with her horn but after enough attacks Maleficent disappears and reappears.

Maleficent unleashes more lightning spells at the two but they move and Ven coats himself with Aero magic and uses Aero Surge striking while Astra coats herself with Water magic and uses Water Surge but Maleficent swipes her staff at the two knocking them back but Astra has Stella deliver a pony kick but Maleficent unleashes beams of green and black flames and tries to burn the two but they manage to dodge the beam of fires and Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Wind Edge but Maleficent disappears and unleashes pillars of green and black flames but Astra casts Blizzard followed by casting Thunder but Maleficent disappears again and then transforms into a pinwheel shaped cloud of dark magic and charges at the two but they move out of the way but the pinwheel dark magic keeps charging at them until Maleficent reverts back to her normal form and then thrusts her staff to unleash meteors to rain down at the two but they dodge the meteors and Astra uses Blizzard Raid while Ven delivers three fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Edge Slash but Maleficent unleashes lightning spells to strike at the two but Stella unleashes magical blasts to strike but Maleficent unleashes waves of green and black flames to try and burn at the two but they dodge the waves of flames and Ven covers himself with Fire magic and uses Fire Dash while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful spinning slash to strike at the witch who disappears again and unleashes more pillars of flames.

Astra and Ven dodge the pillars of flames and Stella delivers a pony kick to strike while Ven uses Wind Strike but Maleficent unleashes more meteors to rain down at the two but they dodge the meteors and Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Water while Ven uses Quick Blitz but Maleficent unleashes more lightning spells to strike and then transforms into her pinwheel shaped dark magic form and charges at the two again but they avoid her again until Maleficent reverts back to her original self and unleashes pillars of flames but Ven delivers fast horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star and then casts Thunder but Maleficent thrusts her staff to the ground and unleashes green and black shock waves but Stella unleashes magical blasts from her horn while Astra uses Thunder Raid but Maleficent swipes her staff to knock them back but Ven uses Slide Dash to strike but Maleficent unleashes more lightning magic to strike but Astra coats herself with Fire magic and uses Fire Surge while Ven coats Wayward Wind with Aero magic and uses Aero Edge but Maleficent retaliates with unleashing pillars of green and black flames to burn the two but Ven delivers two fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Edge Slash while Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard but Maleficent disappears and then unleashes waves of green and black flames to strike at the two but Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by Thunder Edge and the two finish off Maleficent.

After the fight Maleficent goes up to her throne and is breathing heavily while holding her chest in pain.

"How dare you say something about Draco doing something horrible! He'd NEVER hurt anyone!" Astra yelled.

"And there's NO way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" Ven yelled.

"You both don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for they both agreed so easily." Maleficent said.

"No... Draco really...?" Astra stops talking.

"Terra did...?" Ven stops talking.

"Ven! Don't be fooled!" A voice called.

"Astra! Don't listen to her lies!" Another voice called.

Astra and Ven turn to see two people arriving at the throne room and it's Jin and Aqua.

"Aqua!" Ven said.

"Jin! You're okay!" Astra cheered.

"Terra would never do that, Ven. You know that as well as I do." Aqua said.

"And while Draco is an idiot, even he knows better than to do anything like that." Jin said.

"Yeah!" Ven said.

"You're right." Astra said.

"Oh, the truth can be most cruel, even to amongst the closest of friends. After all, one can never know the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Astra...Ventus...Jin...Aqua." Maleficent said.

"Hmph! Shut the hell up before I destroy you, you scum!" Jin yelled and then he turns to Astra. "Astra, what the hell were you thinking going off on your own?!" Jin demanded.

"Jin, I..." Astra was cut off.

"Don't you realize how worried sick you've made Master Fortitudo?! Lady Amora, Fulgur, and Zervik?!" Jin demanded.

"I-I'm sorry..." Astra said with regret.

"Aqua, what're you...?" Ven was cut off.

"The Master sent me. Ven, let's go home." Aqua said offering her hand.

"Astra, you need to go home NOW!" Jin said.

"But what about you and Draco?" Astra asked.

"And Terra..." Ven stops talking.

"Draco and I still have our mission. We have our own paths to take, and yours should be going home, along with Ven!" Jin said.

"And Terra's not ready to leave yet." Aqua said.

Astra and Ven think about why they left.

 _Flashback:_

 _Astra is talking to the same veiled girl in the castle of Divine Kingdom._

 _"Right now, Draco and Jin will be going away, and when you follow them, they will cease to exist." The veiled girl said._

 _Flashback End._

 _Flashback:_

 _Ven is talking to the same masked boy in his room in Land of Departure._

 _"Like right now? He's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person." The masked boy said._

 _Flashback End._

"Jin, I'm sorry, but I can't go home yet." Astra said.

"And I'm sorry, Aqua, but I can't go with you." Ven said.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Why are you two...?" Jin was cut off.

"I have to find Draco and see if he's okay." Astra said.

"And I have to find Terra before it's too late." Ven said as they run off.

"Ven! Wait!" Aqua called.

"Astra! Get back here!" Jin called but they're gone.

Fauna tries to go after them but Flora holds her back and shakes her head making Fauna obey with a sad look.

Astra and Ven run their way out of Maleficent's castle and make their way out of the Forbidden Mountain.

"Draco, I hope you're safe..." Astra said.

"Terra, where are you?" Ven asked as they leave the Forbidden Mountain.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, I'm done with Astra's and Ven's side of the story for the six worlds for now. I hope you enjoyed seeing them. Next time, we move onto Jin's and Aqua's side of the story and see them going through the six worlds, starting with a world with a giant demonic tower, where they meet a half-demon hunter, who is trying to stop his brother. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 14: Power of Sparda

Chapter 14: Power of Sparda

Jin and Ignis leave Divine Kingdom and are now in the Lanes Between and they are now covered in a light barrier for protection.

"The outside of this world. The time of our mission starts, Ignis. Let's go." Jin said and Ignis nods.

Jin and Ignis go through the Lanes Between and while searching they find a world that has a giant tower and so Jin has Ignis go for that world and Ignis lands in the world.

At a really giant tower a woman with short dark brown hair and wearing a white long sleeved shirt and brown skirt and one blue eye and brown eye is climbing up the tower with the tether of her rocket launcher and while this is happening a young man with white hair and wearing a red trench coat and black pants is walking through the tower.

At what looks like a city a light portal appears and coming out is Jin who gets off Ignis who returns to her normal size.

"We have our mission, girl. Let's go and..." Jin was cut off as Ghoul Daraz, Orc, Daraz, and Daraz that look like scorpions appear. "So, these must be the monsters Master Fortitudo warned about. They're either Daraz or Unversed." Jin said taking out Phoenix Honor.

Meanwhile at a different part of the city a light portal appears and coming out is the armored Aqua who removes her armor and she looks around.

"A different world. This place seems dark. I'd better be careful." Aqua said and just then she hears fighting noises. "What's that? Someone's in trouble." Aqua said as she rushes for the fight.

Jin and Ignis are fighting off the Daraz and Jin is fighting with his power but as a Daraz rushes to attack someone comes and slashes at the Daraz destroying it and it's Aqua.

"So, you're here too." Aqua said.

"Aqua. Thanks." Jin said.

"So, these must be the Daraz or Unversed." Aqua said.

"What matters is they are the disruption of balance, and they must be destroyed." Jin said.

"Right. Let's do it." Aqua said.

 _(Battle Theme: Devils Never Cry!)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and try to attack with their scythes but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a wide slash while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Fire but the Orc Daraz slash with their swords and then bash with their shields but Jin has Ignis unleash fires to burn while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell and then casts Thunder but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers but Jin delivers fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a vanishing slash and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers an amount of rapid and unseen slashes and then unleashes a fiery explosion while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then levitates her Keyblade in the air and unleashes a magical pillar and spins around causing damage but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their pincers while the Ghoul Daraz slash with their scythes but Jin locks on at the Daraz and unleashes a flurry of fireballs and keeps unleashing a flurry of fireballs while Aqua locks on and unleashes a flurry of bubbles and keeps unleashing a flurry of bubbles but the Orc Daraz deliver slashes with their swords while the Scorpion Daraz impale with their stingers but Jin unleashes a clone of himself and they deliver slashes with Phoenix Honor while Aqua casts Aero and then casts Thunder but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and then unleash black shots but Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Blizzard while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor while Ignis strikes with her talons and they defeat the Daraz.

"That's the last of them. I take it you've just started your mission." Jin said.

"Yes I have. I'm also in charge of making sure Terra doesn't fall into darkness, and I'm finding Ven because he ran away from home." Aqua said.

"He did what?! What the hell was he thinking?" Jin asked.

"I think he just wanted to find Terra." Aqua said.

"That's still no excuse. He's going into danger! I'll help you find him, but I also need to be sure Draco also doesn't fall into darkness. At any rate, this place is full of darkness. It's drawing these creatures." Jin said.

"You're right. There's a strong sense of darkness here. I think it's over there." Aqua said pointing at the giant tower.

"It could be the source. Let's go in and see what's going on." Jin said as they go into the tower.

 _(World of Tower of Demons)_

 _(Field Theme: Devil May Cry)_

 _(Upper Subterran Garden)_

Jin and Aqua manage to arrive at the tower and are now at an upper garden and they find a door and so they go for the next area.

 _(Provisions Storeroom)_

Jin and Aqua are now inside the tower and explore around to find anything and while exploring they find another door and go to a different part of the tower.

 _(Devilsprout Lift)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a room with stairs and they later find what looks like a lift and so they use it to send them upward further the tower.

At the top of the tower a man wearing a black coat known as Arkham is looking at a pedestal of the tower.

"He plucks the threads that make us dance, finger and toe! We surrender in joy to the lowest of the foul and rank: We submerge through darkness, rancid filth. Hour by hour, we move downward, ever closer to Hell in a slow, steady gait. Now, let the world resonate! Sloth! Gluttony! Greed! Envy! Lust! Wrath! And Pride! A bell of chaos that tolls human desires! After two-thousand years, the once sealed gate to the Demonic World will open! Destruction! Carnage and Despair! Entrap this world in fear! As its very name Temen-ni-gru strikes terror into the heart of mankind. Then I will become the ultimate ruler of this wasteland engulfed with pandemonium! The demonic power that Sparda once imprisoned will be mine!" Arkham said as the skies turn reddish and his eyes turn blue on the right while the left is red and he levitates into the air for a reddish orb while laughing manically.

Inside the tower the young man Dante begins changing into his demon form as if reacting to something.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" Dante said.

 _(Sun and Moon Chamber)_

Jin and Aqua leave the lift and arrive at a chamber and explore but just then a shaking occurs.

"Something is happening from outside." Jin said.

"Something dark... But who is responsible for this?" Aqua asked.

"We'll need to keep going and find out." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua look around to find a sealed door and so they work together to open the door and they continue on for the next area.

 _(Endless Infernium)_

Jin and Aqua make their way through a chamber and later find a walkway and they later find a door in their path and enter the next place.

 _(Divine Library)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a library and while searching they find two people with one being Dante and the second being the female.

"Just as I thought. More people." Dante said.

"What is going on here?" Jin asked.

"Not that it concerns you! I have something to take care of." The woman said.

"Look, Lady. This isn't a human's job. Don't you get it?" Dante asked.

"No YOU don't get it! I'm driven by my inability to forgive him! My soul is screaming and demanding me to kill him!" Lady yelled pointing her gun.

"Calm down. Both of you." Aqua said.

"Stay outta this, hotstuff." Dante said.

"Okay." Jin said as he summons a clone of himself and they both hold down both Dante and Lady. "Either calm yourselves or you're answering to me. Now, explain!" Jin said.

"My father planned this whole thing! He lured me, this demon, and his brother as a means to unseal a power that was closed by Sparda." Lady said.

"Your father caused this?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. He killed my mother for power and use me as part of his plot." Lady said.

"Meanwhile, my bro and I were part of it too. Sparda, my dad, was the one, who started this crap by sealing the entrance between two worlds, and my bro was tryin' to break that spell and turn everything into Demonville. So, in a way, it's both of our family matter. To be frank, at first, I didn't give a damn, but because of those four people, and her, I know what's important." Dante said.

"I see. This may not be our family matter, but we're here to stop whatever darkness is happening." Jin said.

"Really? Lemme guess, 'cause your soul told you to." Dante said.

"Not just that, but our hearts. We're on a task, and if what you say is true, then we'll do what we can to help." Aqua said.

"Fair enough. If we're workin' together, then you two could at least tell me who you are." Dante said.

"Jin." Jin introduced.

"I'm Aqua." Aqua introduced.

"Name's Dante. Let's get goin'." Dante said.

"Wait!" Lady called.

"Don't worry. We got this under control." Dante said.

"Dante, Jin, Aqua, free my father." Lady said.

"We will." Aqua said.

"You should stay here." Jin said as they leave the library.

Meanwhile Arkham is in what looks like a realm and finds a sword on a pedestal and Arkham uses the two amulets and combine them to the sword unleashing demonic power and Arkham takes the sword.

 _(Dark Corridor)_

Jin, Aqua, and Dante arrive outside the tower and are at a corridor.

"Where do we go from here?" Jin asked.

"The tower was rising when Arkham start unsealing the gate to the Demon World. We'll need to get to the top of the tower." Dante said as he starts going.

"Let's go." Aqua said.

"Right." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua follow Dante through the corridor and they later see a different area of the corridor and find a door leading them to the next area.

 _(Dark-pact Chamber)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a spiral area at the top of the tower and while climbing up they see a black gate and enter it and they are now in a chamber and while exploring around Iginis sees something and it's a figure that's the flame-headed demonic creature.

"What is that?" Aqua asked.

"A demon of darkness." Jin said taking out Phoenix Honor.

 **"Well, well, what have we here?"** The demon creature asked as he turns to see Jin and Aqua. **"Ah, yes. The new Keyblade Masters. The blind followers of light, the weakest power of all."** The demon creature said.

"What are you?" Aqua asked.

 **"You may know me as the harbinger of darkness itself. You may call me Demiz."** Demiz introduced.

"Why are you here? Are you from this Demon World?" Jin asked.

 **"No. I have come here to obtain what is useful for myself. Sending out my Daraz underlings into the tower is more helpful."** Demiz said.

"You're responsible for the Daraz? I suppose that makes sense." Aqua said.

 **"I know you are here to disrupt the chaos happening. Therefore, you must be eliminated."** Demiz said as he lights his hands with crimson and black flames.

"You have a death wish? Very well, you die here!" Jin said.

"Prepare yourself!" Aqua said.

 _(Boss Theme: Lord of Darkness)_

 _(Information: Defeat Demiz!)_

Demiz fires crimson and black fireballs at the two who dodge out of the way and Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Blizzard while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water but Demiz disappears and then reappears and unleashes floating crimson and black orbs of flames and sends them homing at the two but Aqua casts a barrier to protect herself and Jin and Aqua coats herself with her barrier and delivers a surging charge attack while Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames to strike but Demiz unleashes a dark barrier around him and then unleashes crimson and black ethereal thorns on the ground to get the two but Jin disappears and then reappears and delivers a wide slash with Phoenix Honor while Aqua coats Rainfell with Water magic and uses Water Raid but Demiz unleashes crimson and black fire orbs around the two and sends them to strike but Jin disappears while Aqua casts a barrier for protection but Demiz fires more crimson and black fireballs but Jin counters with unleashing two clones of himself and they deliver fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by vertical slashes while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder but Demiz disappears and reappears and creates crimson and black blades and slashes with them but Jin counters and double slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a somersault slash while Aqua coats herself with Thunder magic and uses Thunder Dash but Demiz unleashes crimson and black orbs and sends them to home in on the two but they dodge out of the way but Demiz unleashes dark spikes from the ground.

Jin and Aqua dodge the dark spikes and Aqua locks on at Demiz and uses Bubble Buster and strikes with bubbles while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a horizontal slash and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid and unseen slashes and then delivers a fiery explosion causing damage but Demiz unleashes a dark hole to try and suck the two in but they manage to avoid the dark hole but Demiz unleashes three dark pillars from the ground to send them into the air but they dodge and Jin has Ignis strike with her talons while Aqua coats Rainfell with Blizzard magic and delivers a blizzard edge slash to strike but Demiz disappears and then unleashes tiny crimson and black blades around the two and sends them to attack but Jin and Aqua dodge the blades and Jin locks on at Demiz and uses Phoenix Storm and strikes with a flurry of fireballs while Aqua uses Barrier Surge but Demiz unleashes a carpet of crimson and black thorns on the ground to try and strike but they move and Aqua aerial slashes with Rainfell followed by a spinning slash while Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a rapid spinning slash but Demiz unleashes another dark hole to try and suck up the two but they avoid the dark hole and Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by a flipping slash while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor but Demiz unleashes crimson and black fire orbs and sends them to attack but Jin deflects the fire orbs and sends them back at Demiz while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell but Demiz slashes with crimson and black blades but they counter but Demiz unleashes crimson and black flames to try and burn them.

Jin and Aqua recover from the crimson and black flames and Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Aqua double slashes with Rainfell followed by a graceful slash but Demiz disappears and then reappears and unleashes dark spikes but Jin casts Thunder to strike and then unleashes a clone and it delivers a double slash with Phoenix Honor but Demiz shoots crimson and black fireballs but Aqua blocks with her barrier and then uses Barrier Surge while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a crossing slash but Demiz unleashes tiny crimson and black daggers and sends them to strike but Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a 360 slash while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by a flipping slash and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then levitates her Keyblade and unleashes a pillar and delivers a spinning attack but Demiz unleashes three dark pillars from the ground but Jin has Ignis strike with her talons while Aqua uses Water Raid but Demiz unleashes crimson and black thorns on the ground but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a somersault slash while Aqua coats Rainfell with Earth magic and delivers an edge slash while unleashing a rock but Demiz unleashes a dark hole but Aqua coats Rainfell with Blizzard magic and throws her Keyblade while coated with Blizzard while Jin slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing two clones of himself and they deliver fast slashes and then deliver cross slashes but Demiz slashes with crimson and black blades but Jin counters and horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Water while Aqua casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard and the two finish off Demiz.

Demiz kneels to the ground.

 **"Impressive. I did not expect such power from foolish believers of light. Perhaps I was right. You two are obstacles."** Demiz said.

"Obstacles?" Aqua asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jin asked.

 **"Hehehehe. You will soon find out, once you will be snuffed out forever. Until then, stay alive for now. Farewell."** Demiz said as he sinks into shadows and disappears.

"His powers were very dangerous." Aqua said.

"Don't let him get to you. We need to find Dante and end this chaos." Jin said.

"Okay. Let's go." Aqua said.

Just then a blue portal appears in the center.

"What's this?" Jin asked and the blue portal shines on both Jin and Aqua making them leave the chamber.

Jin and Aqua are now at the top of the tower and they find Dante.

"Good. You're here. Now, let's wrap up this crazy party." Dante said.

"Yes. Let's." Jin said and just then the three start levitating in the air and go into the Demon World.

 _(Unsacred Hellgate)_

Jin, Aqua, and Dante are now in the Demon World and arrive at the the entrance.

"Well, welcome to Hell, guys. Let's go find Arkham and kick the crap outta him." Dante said as he starts moving.

"Wait." Aqua said but Dante is gone.

"Let's go. The moment we idle here, more chaos will break loose." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua make their way through stones that are making bridges and they find what looks like a mirror like portal and they are transported to what looks like a chest board and many Imp Daraz, Scorpion Daraz, and Ogre Daraz appear and try to attack but Jin and Aqua defeat the Daraz and keep going and they later find another mirror portal and use it to go somewhere else.

 _(Road to Despair)_

Jin and Aqua are in a different part of the Demon World and cross more stone bridges and they find another portal and sends them to an area with many stairs and they start going through many stairs and they find a portal taking them to more stairs and they keep going through the stairs until they go for the next area.

Meanwhile Arkham starts slashing with the sword and just then flames erupt within him and later becomes a demonic monster.

In the library Lady is waiting but then she sees someone walking through the library.

 _(End of the Line)_

Jin and Aqua are now at a different area of the Demon World and while going through they find Dante.

"Glad ya made it. Now, we're ready to end this crap." Dante said.

"This Arkham is in here, correct? Let's end this." Jin said as they go for the door.

Jin, Aqua, and Dante are now in a new realm and while looking around they see the demonic monster attacking but they fend it off.

 **"Welcome. What do you think of your father's image?"** Arkham asked.

"It's like staring into a backed-up toilet. You seem to enjoy sticking your nose in other families' business, huh?" Dante said.

"What you have done is abominable! You will pay for your sins!" Jin said.

 **"You won't be talking big after THIS!"** Arkham said as he transforms into a giant demonic monster.

"Dude, my father wasn't hideous. Can't you tell by looking at me? That look suits you, though." Dante said.

"Your chaos will end once and for all!" Aqua said.

 _(Boss Theme: Extreme Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Dante and defeat Arkham!)_

Demon Arkham unleashes a red laser beam at the three but they dodge and Jin casts Fire followed by casting Thunder while Aqua uses Water Raid while Dante shoots from Ivory and Ebony but Demon Arkham sinks into the ground and unleashes demonic slugs but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames to burn at the slugs but Demon Arkham returns and swipes at the three with its legs but Dante slashes with Rebellion followed by shooting with his guns while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by unleashing two magical orbs while Jin unleashes three clones of himself and they slash with Phoenix Honor followed by fast cross slashes but Demon Arkham unleashes more demonic slugs at the three but Aqua casts Thunder at the slugs destroying them but Demon Arkham fires laser shots at the trio but Dante slashes with Rebellion while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing a phoenix shaped flame causing burning damage but Demon Arkham impales at the trio with its legs followed by swiping with its legs but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by entering Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid and unseen slashes and then unleashes fiery explosions while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Fire and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then unleashes a giant pillar and delivers a spinning attack but Demon Arkham unleashes demonic slugs to attack but Dante shoots at the slugs with his guns but Demon Arkham fires lasers at the trio who dodge and they try to attack Demon Arkham.

 **"No use! Regardless of how strong you are, you are nothing more than feeble mortals and a half-breed! No one can defeat a pure demon, the real Sparda!"** Demon Arkham said as it attacks.

As the trio brace themselves something cuts at Demon Arkham and they look up to see another young man wearing a blue trench coat Vergil.

 **"You! Damn you!"** Demon Arkham yelled.

"I'm here to retrieve my power! You can't handle it." Vergil said.

"Well, look at you. Making a big dramatic entrance and stealing our spotlight." Dante said.

"Not even he deserves our big main event." Vergil said.

"You're right." Dante said.

"We must work together to stop him." Aqua said.

 **"You fools! You think you can defeat me? The power of your father, the great Sparda!"** Demon Arkham yelled.

"You cannot control the power of Sparda." Vergil said.

"It's time you learn the hard way! Get ready to die!" Jin yelled.

 _(Information: Work with Vergil and defeat Demon Arkham!)_

Demon Arkham fires three laser beams at the four but Vergil slashes with Yamato while Dante slashes with Rebellion followed by shooting with Ivory and Ebony but Demon Arkham unleashes demon slugs to attack at the four but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames to burn at the slugs while Aqua locks on at Demon Arkham and uses Bubble Buster and attacks with many bubbles but Demon Arkham unleashes many demonic snakes to attack at the four but Jin multi slashes at the snakes destroying them and then casts Fire at Demon Arkham while Vergil unleashes a dimensional slash but Demon Arkham swipes at the four with its legs but Aqua casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard while Dante slashes with Rebellion but Demon Arkham impales its legs at the four but they dodge and Jin locks on and then uses Phoenix Storm and unleashes a flurry of fireballs while Dante fires with Ivory and Ebony but Demon Arkham jumps at the four but they move and try to attack but Demon Arkham unleashes demonic snakes but Vergil slashes at the snakes destroying them allowing Aqua to triple slash with Rainfell followed by Water Edge but Demon Arkham unleashes three lasers at the four but Aqua casts her barrier to protect everyone and then uses Barrier Surge while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor and then uses Vanish Slash but Demon Arkham swipes its legs at the four and then impales at them but Dante slashes with Rebellion while Vergil slashes with Yamato to strike but Demon Arkham unleashes demonic slugs at the four.

The four dodge the slugs and Jin has Ignis destroy the slugs with her flames but Demon Arkham unleashes laser beams to strike but Dante fires from Ivory and Ebony while Vergil unleashes dimensional slashes but Demon Arkham jumps at the four but Jin aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing clones of himself and then deliver fast aerial slashes while Aqua casts Fire followed by casting Earth but Demon Arkham swipes with its legs and then impales at the four but Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a somersault slash while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder but Demon Arkham unleashes demon slugs to strike but Dante slashes with Rebellion while Vergil slashes with Yamato but Demon Arkham unleashes demonic snakes but Ignis attacks with her talons to destroy the snakes but Demon Arkham unleashes lasers to strike but Aqua slashes with Rainfell and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then unleashes a pillar and delivers a spinning strike while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor and then enters Phoenix Inferno and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid and unseen slashes and unleashes a fiery explosion but Demon Arkham swipes its legs to strike and then impales at the four but Vergil slashes with Yamato followed by unleashing a dimensional cut while Dante slashes with Rebellion but Demon Arkham unleashes lasers to strike but Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a wide slash but Demon Arkham unleashes demonic slugs but Vergil slashes with Yamato while Dante slashes with Rebellion while Aqua casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard while Jin multi slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by summoning a clone to strike and they finish off Demon Arkham.

Jin, Aqua, Dante, and Vergil deliver their stabs at Demon Arkham and then they all cut down Demon Arkham.

 **"It can't be...! You cannot...!"** Demon Arkham said.

"It's over, Arkham!" Aqua said.

"Now, to pay for your sins!" Jin said.

Dante and Vergil point two guns.

"I'll try your way for once." Vergil said.

"You remember what we used to say?" Dante asked.

"JACKPOT!" Dante and Vergil said at the same time as they fire at Demon Arkham.

 **"I have the power of Sparda!"** Demon Arkham said.

"Not too classy for someone's dying words." Vergil said.

Just then Demon Arkham is destroyed and the sword is revealed along with the two amulets and they fall into a hole and Dante and Vergil follow after and Jin and Aqua do the same and fall into the hole.

Lady arrives at the top of the tower and she looks up to see someone falling and it's Arkham who is back to his normal form and he is on the ground.

"Why? How could I...?! I shall become a god!" Arkham said.

"What a surprise. Here I was looking for you, and lo and behold, you came to me." Lady said.

"Mary..." Arkham said.

"Don't ever call me that again! My mother was the only one, who could say my name." Lady said pointing her gun at Arkham.

"Wait! You're really going to shoot me? You would really shoot your own father? Even the heroic Sparda sacrificed a woman, so he could become a legend. I wished to be a god. I only sacrificed a miserable human being for that reason. That is all. I have some unfinished business. Help me, Mary." Arkham said.

"Mary died a long time ago. My name is Lady." Lady said as she shoots Arkham multiple times killing him and after the shooting she starts crying. "Here I thought I wasn't going to cry." Lady said.

Jin, Aqua, Dante, and Vergil fall into a different area of the Demon World where water is flowing and the sword is in the center and Dante tries to take the sword but Vergil gets it first.

"Give me your amulet." Vergil said.

"No way. You already got your own." Dante said.

"I want yours too." Vergil said.

"What are you really going to do with all that power? Obsession beckons the darkness. Don't fall, just as Arkham has." Aqua said.

"She's right. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be like our father." Dante said.

"Stop wasting time!" Vergil yelled.

"We are sons of Sparda! Within each of us flows his blood. Importantly, his soul!" Dante said.

"Our souls are at odds, brother. I need more power!" Vergil said.

"You've fallen. You are beyond saving." Jin said.

"And we're supposed to be twins." Dante said.

"Twins, right." Vergil said.

"Even so, we have stop you. Prepare yourself, Vergil!" Aqua said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Dante and defeat Vergil!)_

Vergil dashes at the trio and unleashes a flurry of slashes but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by multi slashes while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water while Dante slashes with Rebellion but Vergil backs off and then throws the second sword at the trio but Jin coats Phoenix Honor with Fire magic and uses Fire Raid while Dante fires from Ivory and Ebony but Vergil triple slashes with Yamato and then disappears and reappears from above and delivers a downward slash but Aqua casts a barrier and then casts Blizzard but Vergil unleashes multiple dimension slashes but Jin has Ignis deliver spinning attacks with her beak but Vergil slashes with Yamato and then delivers an impaling strike with the second sword but Aqua counters and vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash while Jin delivers a punch followed by a double kick and then delivers a swing slash with Phoenix Honor but Vergil disappears and reappears and delivers a slamming slash with the second sword but Dante slashes with Rebellion followed by a multi stab attack but Vergil counters and delivers a dashing slash attack while unleashing dimensional slashes but Jin locks on at Vergil and uses Phoenix Storm while Aqua also locks on and uses Bubble Buster but Vergil throws the second sword around to strike at the trio but Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash while Dante shoots with Ivory and Ebony but Vergil strikes back with slashing with Yamato but Aqua uses Barrier Surge to strike back sending Vergil back.

Vergil uses his power to enter his Devil Trigger mode and delivers faster slashes with Yamato and then teleports to the trio and delivers swinging slashes but Dante counters and slashes with Rebellion followed by a heavy slash while Jin coats Phoenix Honor with Thunder magic and uses Thunder Raid and then summons two clones and then deliver fast slashes but Vergil disappears and reappears and delivers an upper slash with the second sword but Aqua aerial slashes with Rainfell followed by coating herself with Fire magic and uses Fire Surge but Vergil reverts back to his normal form but unleashes spirit swords and sends them to strike at the trio but Aqua casts her barrier to deflect the spirit swords and then triple slashes with Rainfell while Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal shurikens and throws them at Vergil causing burning damage but Vergil unleashes multiple dimensional slashes but Dante double slashes with Rebellion but Vergil counters and triple slashes with Yamato followed by throwing the second sword but Jin has Ignis strike with her talons while Aqua uses Fire Strike but Vergil unleashes more spirit swords and sends them at the trio who dodge and Dante slashes at Vergil with Rebellion while Aqua casts Blizzard but Vergil transforms into his Devil Trigger again and then disappears while unleashing multiple dimensional slashes damaging the trio but Aqua casts Cure on everyone and then uses Thunder Raid while Jin unleashes four clones of himself and they deliver fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by cross slashes but Vergil disappears and reappears and delivers a slamming slash.

The trio dodge the slamming slash and Dante fires Ivory and Ebony while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a vertical slash and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid and unseen slashes and then unleashes a fiery explosion while Aqua coats herself with Blizzard magic and uses Blizzard Surge but Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to strike but Aqua casts her barrier to deflect the spirit swords and then casts Fire while Dante slashes with Rebellion but Vergil reverts back to his normal form again and throws the second sword but they dodge the sword throwing and Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Edge but Vergil dash slashes at the trio while unleashing dimensional slashes but they dodge and Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames while Dante fires Ivory and Ebony but Vergil disappears and unleashes multiple dimensional slashes damaging the trio but they recover and Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by a graceful flipping slash but Vergil backs off and then delivers an impaling strike with the second sword but Aqua casts Water followed by casting Blizzard while Jin coats himself with Thunder magic and uses Thunder Dash but Vergil disappears and reappears behind the trio and delivers a swinging slash with Yamato but Dante delivers a spinning slash with Rebellion but Vergil slashes with Yamato and then with the second sword striking at the trio but Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by coating herself with Fire magic and uses Fire Dash while Jin unleashes two ethereal shurikens and throws them at Vergil.

Vergil retaliates with unleashing spirit swords and sends them to strike at the trio but Dante delivers multiple stabs with Rebellion while Jin unleashes three clones of himself and they deliver vanishing slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero magic striking at Vergil who strikes back with triple slashes with Yamato followed by an impaling strike with the second sword but Aqua uses Blizzard Raid followed by Thunder Raid but Vergil unleashes multiple dimensional slashes but the trio dodge the dimensional slashes and Dante fires from Ivory and Ebony while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by a graceful slash and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then unleashes the pillar and delivers a spinning attack but Vergil enters his Devil Trigger mode and delivers faster slashes with Yamato followed by unleashing spirit swords and sends them to strike but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames but Vergil disappears and then unleashes multiple dimensional slashes damaging the trio but they recover and Dante slashes with Rebellion while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a somersault slash but Vergil reverts back to his normal form and then throws the second sword but Aqua uses Barrier Surge to strike but Vergil triple slashes with Yamato followed by an impaling strike with the second sword but Jin retaliates with diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by unleashing magical orbs but Vergil unleashes dimensional slashes but Dante slashes with Rebellion while Aqua casts Thunder followed by casting Water while Jin unleashes clones and they deliver fast slashes with Phoenix Honor and they finish off Vergil.

Vergil kneels to the ground.

"Am I...being defeated?" Vergil asked.

"Is that all you got? C'mon, get up, you can do better than that." Dante said.

"It's still not too late for you, Vergil. You can turn away from the darkness. You don't need power for selfish reasons." Aqua said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"The portal to the Human World is closing. The amulets have been separated." Vergil said.

"I'm stopping you, Vergil, even if it means killing you." Dante said.

Dante and Vergil charge at each other to strike and clash but Vergil kneels again.

"No one can have this. It's mine. It belongs to the son of Sparda!" Vergil said as he's stumbling back and gets near an edge making Dante run for Vergil who points Yamato at Dante. "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon World forever." Vergil said.

"Vergil!" Aqua said running but Jin stops her and he shakes his head.

"Don't bother." Jin said.

"I'm staying here. This place was our father's home." Vergil said as he falls off and Dante tries to grab Vergil who slices at Dante's palm and Vergil falls.

"Now what?" Jin asked and Dante takes the sword.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Dante said as the three leave the Demon World.

At the city Lady returns and she sees Jin, Aqua, and Dante arrive.

"What an ordeal. You're still here?" Dante asked.

"Everything should be fine now." Aqua said.

"They'll be back soon. Trust me." Dante said.

Jin then sees water falling from Dante's face.

"You're crying?" Jin asked.

"It's the rain." Dante said.

"The rain stopped." Lady said.

"Devils never cry." Dante said.

"I see." Lady said.

"Maybe somewhere out there, even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one, even to the darkness." Aqua said.

"Maybe." Dante said.

"Our business here is over. Let's go, Aqua." Jin said.

"Right." Aqua said.

"You're leaving already?" Lady asked.

"Yes. We have our mission to do." Aqua said.

"Heh. In that case, take care of yourselves, you hear?" Dante said.

"Yeah. Come on." Jin said as they start moving.

As Jin and Aqua start to leave Aqua stops.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"It's just that...seeing how Vergil steeped into darkness just for a selfish reason, it makes me think what will happen if Terra and Draco will..." Aqua stops talking.

"That won't happen. They'd never fall into darkness. We'll make sure of that." Jin said.

"You're right." Aqua said.

"Let's get moving." Jin said as he Aqua start to leave the city to continue their quest.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, now we're on Jin and Aqua, and I hope you're liking their side of the story so far. Next time, Jin and Aqua go to the next world, where they will help a maiden keep her light strong, but deal with three step-relatives, have strong negativity. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 15: A Strong Dream

Chapter 15: A Strong Dream

Jin and Aqua leave Tower of Demons and return to Lanes Between and they continue on their journey and they later find a world that has a castle at the top, a chateau at the bottom, and a carriage flying around and so Jin and Aqua decide to land in that world next.

 _(World of Castle of Dreams)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a foyer of a palace and while they look around they hear a bell ringing.

"What's going on here?" Jin asked.

"Mademoiselle! Senorita! Wait!" A voice called and they see a young woman with blonde hair and wearing a white dress running away and chasing after the woman is a man wearing fancy clothing who is a grand duke and they leave the palace.

"Aqua!" A voice called.

"Yo, Jin!" Another voice called.

Jin and Aqua look up to see two people running down the stairs and they're Draco and Terra.

"Terra!" Aqua said.

"Idiot…" Jin said not happy to see Draco.

Draco and Terra join the two Keyblade Masters.

"What're you two doin' here?" Draco asked.

"What do you think, moron? We're on a mission." Jin said.

"You're such a jackass!" Draco yelled.

"Beats being an idiot." Jin said and they both growl at each other.

"I see you two are still getting along." Aqua said chuckling. "Oh, that's right! Terra, Ven ran away from home." Aqua said.

"What?!" Terra asked shocked.

"Ven left?! Why?" Draco asked.

I think he was trying to find you, Terra. Do you know why?" Aqua asked.

"No. Actually, before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should've listened to what he had to say." Terra said.

"Oh…" Aqua said.

"So, how is your part?" Jin asked.

"Did you two manage to locate either Master Xehanort or Hazama?" Aqua asked.

"No, but it seems they're both looking for pure hearts filled with light." Terra said.

"There's also this demonic bastard that's goin' around causin' trouble." Draco said.

"Pure hearts…filled with light…" Aqua said.

"Demonic creature…" Jin said and then realizes something and has a flashback of the same demonic creature he and Aqua fought back at Tower of Demons. _"Him…! Does he have anything to do with all this?"_ Jin asked in his mind.

"All I can say is that their search hasn't taken them here." Terra said.

"Fine. We'll handle this here." Jin said.

"Yes. We'll stay here, and see if we can find more clues." Aqua said.

"The Prince is in the ballroom up ahead. He might have some answers." Terra said.

"Thanks." Aqua said.

"Let's go." Jin said.

"Hey, wait." Terra said making the two stop.

"What now?" Jin asked.

"Do you two still have the same dream?" Draco asked.

"That's a stupid question, Draco." Jin said.

"Where did that come from?" Aqua asked.

"There's this girl here. Her name is Cinderella. She made us realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness." Terra said.

"Is that right?" Jin asked.

"It's true! Quit bein' such a grump, and see for yourself!" Draco said.

"If you both see her, give her our thanks." Terra said.

"Will do." Aqua said.

"Whatever." Jin said and Draco and Terra leave the palace.

"They'll be alright. They won't give in." Aqua said.

"They'd better not. Let's go find this prince they mentioned." Jin said.

 _(Field Theme: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo)_

 _(Foyer)_

Jin and Aqua make their way through the foyer and go upstairs and they later find a different area of the palace and go in.

 _(Ballroom)_

Jin and Aqua are in the ballroom but as they keep walking they see three woman with one being elderly while the other two are younger and as they pass the women they start feeling something is wrong.

"What the hell…?" Jin asked and he finds the Grand Duke arriving and he's holding a glass slipper.

"Excuse us. Who were those ladies?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, if I recall correctly, that is Lady Tremaine and those two are her daughters, Drizella and Anastasia." The Grand Duke answered.

"Aqua, did you feel that too?" Jin asked.

"Yes. There was something very wrong about them." Aqua said.

"You came back!" A voice called and they turn to see a young man with black hair and wearing royal attire who is the prince approaching Aqua but he realizes his mistake. "Oh, forgive me. I was mistaken." The prince said.

"Your Highness, I found this on the palace staircase." The Grand Duke said showing Prince Charming the glass slipper.

"A glass slipper?" Prince Charming asked.

"One dropped by a lovely young lady, and I'll search far and wide to find the maiden to whom this belongs." The Grand Duke said.

"You will?" Prince Charming asked.

"Of course, Your Highness. After all, you have finally found someone whom you wished to marry. Upon hearing that news, your father, the king, has decreed that a quest shall begin immediately throughout the kingdom, and I will start with closest residence, that of Lady Tremaine." The Grand Duke said as he takes his leave.

"Lady Tremaine, huh? Aqua." Jin said.

"Yes. I think we should pay her a visit." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua leave the ballroom and make their way out of the palace foyer and go to the next area.

 _(Corridor)_

Jin and Aqua are going through the palace corridor and later on they find the doors and leave the palace.

 _(Palace Courtyard)_

Jin and Aqua are outside the palace and make their way through the courtyard and leave through the palace gates.

 _(Forest)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the forest and make their way for Tremaine's home and they go deep into the forest and go to the next area.

 _(Chateau)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a chateau which is Tremaine's house and as they reach for the doors they start hearing voices.

"You honor our humble home, Milord." Lady Tremaine said.

"Quite so." The Grand Duke said.

"May I present my daughters, Drizella, and Anastasia." Lady Tremaine said.

"You feel it too, don't you, Aqua?" Jin asked.

"It's just as we've feared. There is darkness here." Aqua said as they summon their Keyblades and are about to go in.

 _"Wait! It's too dangerous to fight the darkness with light."_ A voice called and they see someone appearing and it's a woman wearing a light blue hood.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Jin asked.

"I'm Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. I appear to those, who believe that dreams come true." Fairy Godmother said.

"Then we're honored." Aqua said.

"Why are you keeping us from fighting the darkness with light?" Jin asked.

"Strong rays of sun create dark shadows. Sadly, Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appear to you as light. Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You cannot have one without the other." Fairy Godmother explained.

"Hmph! You seem to know everything, don't you? Then, tell us what we should do!" Jin said.

"It's quite simple, dears. One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to keep her light from fading. I want you two to join little Jaq and help him." Fairy Godmother said.

"We'll do it." Aqua said.

"Fine, whatever." Jin said.

"You'll need my magic if you are to help Jaq. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted as she casts her spell on Jin and Aqua and they're covered in magic and are going inside the manor.

 _(Wardrobe Room)_

Jin and Aqua are inside the chateau but they are shrunken to the size of a mouse and they find a small brown mouse wearing a red hat carrying a giant key.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked.

"Cinderella's stepmother locked her in her room. I've gotta let her out! I've gotta save Cinderella!" The mouse said.

"We'll help you." Aqua said.

"Yes." Jin said.

"Thank you both!" Jaq said and ten he sees their Keyblades. "Ooh, those are like Astra's and Ven's! Did you two meet Astra and Ven?" Jaq asked.

"Wait, you saw Astra?! Does that mean…?" Jin stops talking and realizes. "Dammit! She ran away from home too! What the hell is wrong with her?!" Jin asked.

"Anyway, I'm Aqua and this is Jin. Tell us how you know Ven and Astra." Aqua said.

"We're friends! Very good friends! Astra and Ven helped me fix Cinderella's dress." Jaq said.

"Where are they?!" Jin demanded.

"They're looking for friends. Other friends." Jaq said.

"Oh…" Aqua said.

"Guess they missed Draco and Terra." Jin said.

"I can't understand why! It always fit perfectly before!" A voice said and it belonged to Drizella.

"Quite enough of this. The next young lady please." The Grand Duke said.

"Oh, no! Hear that?! We've gotta hurry! Cinderella's gotta try that slipper on." Jaq said.

As Jaq keeps going many Flood Unversed appear.

"No, no, no! Gotta hurry!" Jaq said.

"Those bastards must be Unversed." Jin said and Ignis nods in agreement.

"We'll handle them. Stay behind us, Jaq and don't lose that key!" Aqua said.

"Zyugk, zyugk!" Jaq said.

 _(Battle Theme: Castle Escapade)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Unversed and protect Jaq!)_

Jin and Aqua start escorting Jaq through the room for the mouse hole but Flood Unversed, Scrapper Unversed, and Bruiser Unversed appear and attack but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal shurikens and throws them to strike while Aqua casts Gravity to flatten them but a Flood Unversed delivers a leaping attack while the Scrapper Unversed delivers an impaling strike while the Bruiser Unversed deliver heavy swings but Aqua casts Blizzard while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a vertical slash and they continue to escort Jaq but Unversed that look like boots appear and start stomping on them but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames to burn and destroy them and they get close to the mouse hole but many Flood Unversed appear but Jin and Aqua slash with their Keyblades and destroy them all allowing Jaq to continue for the mouse hole.

"Thanks, Jin! Thanks, Aqua!" Jaq said as he goes for the mouse hole.

"Let's go." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua go for the mouse hole and they arrive at the entrance hall and they see the Grand Duke is about to leave after trying the glass slipper on Drizella and Anastasia.

"You're the only ladies here?" The Grand Duke asked.

"There's no one else here, Your Grace." Tremaine answered.

"Dammit, hurry, Jaq!" Jin said.

"We need to do something…" Aqua said and they see the Grand Duke about to leave.

"Come on!" Jin said as they try to distract but then they start to revert back to their normal size and they both fall on the floor making everyone look at them. "Do something!" Jin gritted his teeth.

"Um, would it be alright if…I tried on the glass slipper?" Aqua asked.

"Hmm, I met you and that boy back at the palace, but unfortunately, you're not the young lady Prince Charming is looking for." The Grand Duke said.

"True, but she's a girl. That means, she should have every right to try it on!" Jin said.

"Who are you two, and what are you two doing in my house?" Tremaine asked.

"They're probably here to rob us." Drizella said.

"Mother, do something." Anastasia said.

"These two do not live here. I have only two daughters and no son. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace." Tremaine said.

"Regardless, she means no harm." The Grand Duke said as he holds the glass slipper to Aqua. "Here you are, my dear." The Grand Duke said.

Jin looks up at the staircase hoping Cinderella would come out.

"Dammit, Jaq! Hurry!" Jin said.

"Your Grace, may I try it on?" A voice asked and everyone looks up to see Cinderella out of her room and starts going downstairs.

"Pay no attention to her. She's just an imaginative child." Tremaine said.

"Madam, my orders were every maiden." The Grand Duke said.

"You should let her go first." Aqua said.

Jin walks to Cinderella and offers his hand and Cinderella takes it and helps her get seated.

"Thank you." Cinderella said.

"Actually, I should be thanking you for making Draco keep believing." Jin said.

"Yes, and same for Terra. Thank you, Cinderella." Aqua said.

"Oh…" Cinderella said.

The Grand Duke walks over to Cinderella with the glass slipper but Tremaine secretly trips him with her foot making him fall and drop the glass slipper on the floor breaking it.

"No! Oh, what will I do?" The Grand Duke asked.

"Oh, don't worry, because I have the other slipper." Cinderella said taking out the second glass slipper making Tremaine gasp in horror and the Grand Duke takes it and slips it onto Cinderella's foot and it's a perfect fit.

"Perfect." Jin said and the three see Jaq dance happily.

"A perfect fit! I must inform Prince Charming immediately! You will come along, of course." The Grand Duke said.

"I'd love to." Cinderella said as they leave the chateau.

"This isn't fair! She's just a scullery maid!" Drizella yelled.

"Mother, are you just going to let them leave?" Anastasia asked.

"No. Cinderella will be put in her place." Tremaine said.

Jin and Aqua leave the chateau and prepare to leave but then they hear screaming.

"Now what?" Jin asked.

The two see the Grand Duke running in a panic to the two.

"What happened? Where is Cinderella?" Aqua asked.

"Sh-She was attacked by a creature…a monster…in the forest." The Grand Duke said.

"Monster?" Aqua asked.

"It's either Unversed, Daraz, of that damned demon. C'mon!" Jin said as they rush for the forest.

In the forest Cinderella is on the ground while Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia are laughing evilly and an Unversed that looks like an evil looking pumpkin carriage is dropping pumpkin bombs all over the forest and a bomb goes for Cinderella but Ignis grabs the bomb while Jin and Aqua rush to help Cinderella.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You actually enjoy watching Cinderella suffer?!" Jin demanded.

"Hahahaha! This is what happens when she goes against MY wishes!" Tremaine said but Ignis flies over the three and drops the pumpkin bomb she caught on the three making an explosion and they were blown away from the blast.

"Good work, girl." Jin said petting Ignis.

"The darkness in their hearts overtook them." Aqua said.

"It serves them right. This is what happens when you allow the darkness get to you. Cinderella, go to safety." Jin said.

"Okay. Please be careful!" Cinderella said as she runs away.

"Aqua!" Jin said.

"Yes!" Aqua said.

 _(Boss Theme: Extreme Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Cursed Coach!)_

The Unversed known as Cursed Coach spins around toward the Keyblade Masters to try and attack with its vines but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Fire while Aqua coats herself with Thunder and uses Thunder Surge but Cursed Coach tries to hit them with its vines again but Jin has Ignis attack with her talons while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by a cartwheeling slash but Cursed Coach floats into the air and rains down pumpkin bombs but they dodge and Aqua locks on and uses Bubble Buster and attacks with a barrage of bubbles while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike but Cursed Coach jumps into the air and tries to land on them but they move and Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water but Cursed Coach spins around to attack them again but Ignis unleashes waves of flames.

Cursed Coach attempts to suck up the two but they manage to get away and Aqua casts Fire and a fireballs gets into Cursed Coach's mouth and it burns from inside allowing Jin to coat himself with Blizzard magic and uses Blizzard Surge striking but Cursed Coach tries to slam its vines down to strike but they move and Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Edge and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then unleashes her giant pillar and delivers a spinning strike while Jin summons two clones of himself and they deliver fast and unseen slashes with Phoenix Honor and then they unleash Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder strikes but Cursed Coach floats into the air and then rains down more pumpkin bombs at the two but Ignis unleashes waves of flames to strike but Cursed Coach spins around to attack with its vines but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a diagonal slash while Aqua casts Thunder followed by casting Aero striking the Unversed.

Cursed Coach retaliates with unleashing Thornbuster Unversed and they attack but Ignis attacks the Unversed with her talons while Jin summons four clones and then deliver cross slashes with Phoenix Honor while leaving behind fiery explosions while Aqua uses Barrier Surge but Cursed Coash slams its vines down at the two to strike but Aqua counters and delivers an upper slash sending Cursed Coach backwards and it falls to the ground dazed allowing Jin to vertical slash with Phoenix Honor followed by an upside-down spin kick and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then unleashes rapid and unseen slashes and then unleashes a fiery explosion but Cursed Coach recovers itself and it becomes very angry and rains down more pumpkin bombs down at the two but Aqua casts her barrier and then uses Thunder Raid while Jin uses Fire Raid but Cursed Coach jumps into the air and tries to land on them but Jin delivers aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor while Aqua casts Thunder.

Cursed Coach tries to inhale at the two but Jin unleashes Fire coated ethereal shurikens and sends them into Cursed Coach's mouth and they burn from inside allowing Aqua to use Water Surge striking but Cursed Coach spins around to try and attack but Ignis attacks with her talons to strike but Cursed Coach slams its vines at the two but Jin unleashes four clones and they deliver horizontal slashes followed by vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor and then they unleash multiple shurikens and send them to cause massive damage but Cursed Coach throws a pumpkin bomb at Jin but Aqua deflects it and then diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Blizzard but Cursed Coach rains down more pumpkin bombs to strike but Jin locks on and uses Phoenix Storm and unleashes a flurry of fireballs while Aqua casts Water but Cursed Coach spins around in an attempt to attack the two but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames but Cursed Coach tries to suck them up again but Jin rushes forward and delivers triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by summoning a clone and they both deliver dashing strikes while Aqua casts Fire followed by casting Water and they finish off Cursed Coach and the Unversed is now destroyed.

After the fight and in the palace courtyard Prince Charming is pacing back and forth waiting and then he sees Cinderella and the Grand Duke and Prince Charming is happy to see Cinderella and so is Cinderella and they embrace each other making the Grand Duke smile and Jin and Aqua are watching this admiring the sight and just then Fairy Godmother appears.

"A pure heart filled with light. It's so strange. Master Eraqus taught us that darkness needs to be destroyed." Aqua said.

"Master Fortitudo taught us that darkness is part of the balance, but those, who walk on the dark path must be destroyed. You seem to know everything. How can darkness be defeated without light?" Jin asked.

"Oh, dears. You're both too young to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams." Fairy Godmother said.

"Fine. Whatever." Jin said while Aqua nods and they go back to seeing Cinderella and Prince Charming hugging.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Lemme know how you're liking this story, and lemme know how you're liking the characters. Next time, Jin and Aqua go to the next world, where they meet a thief, who is almost finished with completing his heirloom, by taking on the final member of a criminal gang. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 16: Cooper Birthright

Chapter 16: Cooper Birthright

Jin and Aqua leave Castle of Dreams and return to Lanes Between and continue on their quest and while searching they find a new world that has an island, a city, a swamp, a firework factory, and a volcano and so the two decide to land in that world next.

Jin and Aqua arrive at what looks like a volcanic area and while they explore around they find a giant metallic door in their path.

"What's this?" Jin asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should go check inside." Aqua said.

Before the two could enter Ignis makes noise.

"What is it, Ignis?" Jin asked and they see a big blue van driving in their way until it stops.

"Hey! What's going on?" A voice asked and someone pops a head out the van window and it's a pink hippo. "There's two people in the way!" The pink hippo said.

"You serious?" A voice asked and coming out is a grey furred raccoon wearing a blue shirt, blue gloves, blue boots, black mask, blue hat, a belt with a raccoon symbol, a red bag on his left leg and holding a yellow cane.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jin asked.

"Name's Sly. Sly Cooper. Hate to break it to ya, but we're in a hurry to break through this place." Sly said.

"What for?" Aqua asked.

"This place leads to the hideout of the fifth member of the Fiendish Five called Clockwerk, and I gotta take him down to take the last page of the Thievius Raccoonus." Sly said.

"Fiendish Five?" Jin asked.

"Thievius Raccoonus?" Aqua asked.

"It's my family's heirloom that got stolen but the Fiendish Five after my family was killed." Sly said.

"How awful." Aqua said.

"Yeah, but thanks to four people, Draco, Terra, Astra, and Ven, I managed to take down the four members and took back the missing pages." Sly said.

"Wait. Draco and Astra were here?" Jin asked.

"So were Terra and Ven?" Aqua asked.

"Yep, and they helped a bunch." Sly said.

"So, they were helping out a thief. Unbelievable." Jin said.

"Hey, I'm not like that. A Master Thief steals of criminals." Sly said.

"You're still a thief. That means you'd lack morality." Jin said.

"Jin, stop it. Sly, is there any way we can help?" Aqua asked.

"You'd help?" Sly asked.

"Yes." Aqua answered and Jin face palms.

"Great. We're going into Clockwerk's lair now." Sly said.

 _"Sly, did I just hear we're getting help?"_ A voice asked.

"Yeah, Bentley. We've got more help." Sly said.

"Tell us what we should do." Aqua said.

"I'm gonna test out this new turret on the van. Mind clearing a way for us while we go in?" Sly asked.

"Fine." Jin answered.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Murray said.

 _(World of World of Thieves)_

 _(Field Theme: Master Thief)_

 _(Molten Road)_

Sly gets on the van and gets on a turret and blasts at the metallic door.

"We're going in." Sly said.

"Jin, Aqua, clear a path for us." Murray said.

"Right." Aqua said.

"Whatever." Jin said.

 _(Information: Escort the van through the volcanic road!)_

Jin and Aqua escort the van through the volcanic road while getting rid of mines on the ground and Sly fires at the turret to get rid of the mines but as they reach further into the road they see flying metallic falcons flying around but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames to destroy them and keep going and while they continue to move on Aqua sees what looks like a metallic tower with an owl face.

"There's a tower up ahead." Aqua said.

 _"That could be Clockwerk's base! Let's get in there, and find him."_ Bentley said.

Jin and Aqua continue to escort the van through the road but just then the metallic tower fires rays at a cliff making rocks come down.

"Uh, guys?" Sly asked but Jin and Aqua destroy the rocks.

"What just happened?" Jin asked.

 _"That wasn't a tower, it must be Clockwerk's giant Death Ray! If it fires more at the cliffs, then we're in trouble!"_ Bentley said.

Jin and Aqua continue to escort through the road but more robot falcons come and fly around but Sly fires from his turret to destroy them while Jin has Ignis destroy them with her flames but as they keep going the Death Ray fires again at the cliffs making rocks come down again but Sly shoots them to destroy them while Jin and Aqua also destroy them with Earth magic and they keep going until later on they find what looks like a gate.

"This might lead us to Clockwerk's lair." Aqua said.

"Unfortunately, this turret's not gonna be enough to get through." Sly said and they go through the gate and arrive at the next area.

 _(Computer Lab)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a lab full of computers and the van also arrives and Sly comes out of the van.

"Okay, we're underground Clockwerk's lair. I don't think he knows we're here, but he might." Sly said.

"Then, let's hurry up and find that damn book you want." Jin said.

"Do you know a way to reach further into the lair?" Aqua asked.

"We'll figure it out." Sly said.

"Hold on!" A voice called and Bentley comes. "Jin, Aqua, I've made these Binocucoms for the two of you for helping us out." Bentley said taking out two binoculars for the two.

"Thank you, Bentley." Aqua said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jin said as they start moving.

Jin, Aqua, and Sly make their way through the computer lab and as they explore around they find another metallic door in their way and it has a lock and so Jin and Aqua use their Keyblades to unlock the lock and the metallic door opens up allowing the two to go in and they later go for the next area of the lair.

 _(Clockwerk's Lab)_

Jin, Aqua, and Sly arrive at a laboratory and they find searchlights, lasers, and owl statues around.

"This place looks dangerous." Aqua said.

 _"Careful, guys. This lab is booby-trapped. You should get out of there."_ Bentley said.

"Wait. Someone's here!" Sly said seeing a woman is an orange furred fox being trapped in a cage. "It looks like Carmelita. She looks trapped." Sly said.

"You know her, I take it." Jin said.

"Yes. She's a cop." Sly said.

 _"And it serves her right too! She's been dogging us from the start."_ Bentley said.

"It's just a misunderstanding. We need to help her." Sly said.

"Are you sure about this? What if it's a trap?" Aqua asked.

 _"Aqua could be right, Sly. Clockwerk probably stuck Carmelita there to trap you."_ Bentley said.

"If I don't do anything, Carmelita's doomed. After all stealing just wouldn't be fun without her." Sly said.

"Your ridiculous raccoon logic is sending shivers down my spine." Jin said.

"Okay, Sly, we'll help her, but how can we get across through all this?" Aqua asked.

"I got an idea." Sly said looking at three barrels.

"This better work." Jin said.

Jin, Aqua, and Sly make their way through the lab for the barrels and later on Sly goes into one barrel and Jin and Aqua go for the other two and make their way past the traps and later on they reach the end and Sly goes for the cage but then a metallic door closes.

"Sly!" Aqua said but the door is closed and Sly is trapped.

"Sly Cooper! I should have known you were behind this!" Carmelita said.

"You've got it all wrong, Ms. Fox. I'm here to save you." Sly said.

Just then gas starts spreading around the trapped room and Sly is now unconscious.

"Sly!" Aqua said.

"Dammit! It was a trap!" Jin said and computers turn on revealing a shadowy figure with yellow eyes.

 _"Hahahahaha! You sentimental fool! Empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper Clan."_ The shadow figure said.

"Bentley, Sly's been trapped, and gas is spreading." Aqua said.

 _"Don't worry. I'm about to do some fast and furious hacking to shut down this gas, before Sly's brain is turned to cheese."_ Bentley said.

"This better work." Jin said and just then Daraz that look like banshees appear along with Unversed that are red and flying.

"Guess we'll deal with them." Aqua said.

"Let's get this over with." Jin said.

 _(Battle Theme: Honor Among Thieves)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Banshee Daraz unleash sonic screams at the two but Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a multi slash while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder but the Red Hot Chili Unversed fly around and fire fireballs but Aqua casts Water to strike while Jin unleashes clones of himself and they deliver cross slashes and unleash ethereal shurikens but the Banshee Daraz perform shrieks to try and stun the two but Aqua casts Earth followed by casting Gravity while Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a dash slash but Red Hot Chili Unversed fire spiraling fireballs but Aqua casts her barrier and then uses Barrier Surge while Jin casts Blizzard and the two defeat the Banshee Daraz and Red Hot Chili Unversed.

"Bentley, how are you doing with the hacking?" Aqua asked.

 _"I'm almost finished. No code can stand before me!"_ Bentley said.

Just then the door opens allowing Jin and Aqua to go in and the gas is disappearing while Sly is starting to regain consciousness.

"Sly, are you okay?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sly said.

"Sly, I was wrong about you. See if you can break this cage, and I'll make it up to you." Carmelita said.

"Gladly." Sly said as he destroys the cage and Carmelita leaves.

"Let's go follow her." Aqua said as they go after Carmelita.

 _(Magma Lair)_

Jin, Aqua, and Sly meet with Carmelita outside the lair.

"I don't understand, Cooper. I've hunted you for years, trying to throw you behind bars, but when you saw being trapped in that cage, you set me free. Why?" Carmelita asked.

"Carmelita, we may be on the opposite sides of the law, but you're not my enemy." Sly answered.

"Our real enemy is Clockwerk. The one, who built this Death Ray and tried to kill Sly." Jin said.

"I see your point. If we want to stop Clockwerk, and destroy his schemes, I suggest we work together." Carmelita said.

"Good idea." Aqua said.

"Together at last!" Sly said but then a robot falcon flies and takes Sly's cane but Carmelita shoots the falcon but the cane drops. "My cane! I need that! It's been in my family for generations!" Sly said.

"We'll help you recover it." Jin said.

"I'll help too, Ringtail. I'll cover you until you get it back. Also, when you make your way on top of the Death Ray, go for my jetpack. I left it there before Clockwerk nabbed me." Carmelita said.

"We'll remember that, Carmelita." Aqua said.

"Now that we're a team, I'd hate to leave your side." Sly said.

"Not so fast. This truce is temporary. Once we defeat Clockwerk, I'm going after you next." Carmelita said.

"Really?" Sly asked.

"Well, I suppose I'll give you a ten second head start." Carmelita said.

"If we're finished wasting time talking, let's go get that cane back, and find Clockwerk." Jin said.

"Right. Let's go." Sly said.

 _(Information: Protect Sly as he goes for his cane!)_

Jin and Aqua escort Sly through the lair but many Daraz and Unversed appear and attack but they fight off the Daraz and the Unversed and keep going but then a fire slug comes and tries to burn them but Carmelita fires electric shots from her pistol allowing the trio to keep going and later reach the upper part of the lair but more Daraz and Unversed appear and attack but Jin and Aqua slash with their Keyblades but robot falcons come flying around but Jin has Ignis unleash fire waves while Carmelita shoots electric shots and they continue to make their way through the lair and Sly finds his cane and takes it and the trio climb upper to the lair.

"Nice job, you three." Carmelita said.

"We'll handle things here." Jin said.

"Come on." Sly said as they go for the next area.

 _(Death Ray)_

Jin, Aqua, and Sly arrive at the Death Ray and they see a red jetpack at the top.

"There's the jetpack, like Carmelita said." Sly said.

"Let's go get it." Jin said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"What's this?" Aqua asked.

 _"Guys! The Death Ray's stability is losing balance when Sly ran to get his cane back. It won't hold for much longer!"_ Bentley said.

"Then, we'd better climb our way up to the top quick." Sly said.

Jin, Aqua, and Sly start to climb their way up the Death Ray but the Death Ray begins to sink down into the lava and so the trio hurry to climb up to the top while avoiding many traps in their way but the Death Ray continues to sink once more making the trio hurry up and keep climbing their way for the top before it goes to the lava and they later reach halfway up the Death Ray but it starts to sink quick so they climb faster and later on they managed to reach the top of the Death Ray and Sly takes the jetpack but the Death Ray sinks completely but Jin gets on Ignis who turns giant again while Aqua turns Rainfell into her Keyblade Glider and the three are now in the air.

"That was close." Aqua said.

"Good thing I got the jetpack in the nick of time." Sly said.

Just then something appears behind them and they turn to see a robotic owl.

"Who are you?" Jin asked.

"I am Clockwerk. The Superior Thief." Clockwerk introduced.

"Clockwerk. I finally found you." Sly said.

"Sly Cooper. You have escaped my gas chamber and destroyed my Death Ray. Remarkable. You Coopers always find a way to defeat me." Clockwerk said.

"Always?" Aqua asked.

"So, the one in all of those pages of the Thievius Raccoonus was you." Sly said.

"How OLD are you?" Jin asked.

"Perfection has no age." Clockwerk answered.

"You're saying you're immortal?" Aqua asked.

"How is that possible?" Sly asked.

"Revenge is the prime ingredient in the fountain of youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of jealousy and hate." Clockwerk answered.

"So, you're just another victim, who has allowed darkness into your heart. You've allowed the shadows of jealousy and hatred to create a foul darkness within you." Jin said.

"Revenge, jealousy, and hatred are what creates the darkness in one's heart. You've let yourself be corrupted." Aqua said.

"You, who knows nothing of perfection will never defeat me. I have waited for my perfect chance to finally end the Cooper Clan's thieving reputation." Clockwerk said.

"YOU'RE the one, who will end!" Jin said.

"Sly, Jin, Aqua! My missiles don't hurt him, but it creates holes in his armor. Shoot him at the gaps I create!" Carmelita said.

"Will do." Aqua said.

"Let's start this, Clockwerk." Sly said.

"Come, Cooper. I will destroy you." Clockwerk said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Sly and defeat Clockwerk!)_

Clockwerk begins to fire missiles at the trio who dodge and as Clockwerk is about to attack again Carmelita fires an electric missile at Clockwerk's head allowing Jin to has Ignis unleash fireballs while Aqua fires shots from her glider while Sly shoots missiles but Clockwerk unleashes homing shots at the trio but Aqua casts her barrier for protection and then Carmelita shoots again at Clockwerk getting his talons and Sly fires missiles while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike while Aqua fires magical arrows from her glider but Clockwerk unleashes more missiles at the trio to strike but they dodge and Carmelita fires another electric shot at his wing allowing Aqua to fire magical arrows while Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames while Sly shoots missiles but Clockwerk unleashes three homing shots at the trio but they manage to dodge and Carmelita shoots another electric shot at Clockwerk's tail feather and Sly fires missiles while Aqua shoots magical arrows while Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike and they send Clockwerk down from the air and Clockwerk sinks into the lava.

"Is it over?" Sly asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Aqua said.

 _"Nice shooting! You three got him!"_ Bentley said but just then Clockwerk rises from the lava and flies again but looks different. _"That's one tough owl."_ Bentley said.

"He must truly immortal." Jin said.

"I don't get it. You're so familiar with my family. You must've known my father had a son. If you hated the Coopers so much, why did you let me live when you stole the Thievius Raccoonus?" Sly asked.

"Because I wanted to show the world that without your precious book, the Coopers are nothing." Clockwerk answered.

"You're wrong." Aqua said.

"That's right. It doesn't the Thievius Raccoonus to create great thieves, it takes great thieves to create the Thievius Raccoonus." Sly said.

"Enough, Sly Cooper! This ends now. I'll destroy you, like I destroyed your father. Then, the Coopers will be erased, and the only Master Thief will be Clockwerk!" Clockwerk said.

"That WON'T happen!" Jin yelled.

Clockwerk unleashes electric rings but they dodge the rings but Clockwerk unleashes more but then Carmelita fires more electric shots allowing Jin to has Ignis shoot fireballs while Aqua unleashes magical arrows while Sly shoots missiles but Clockwerk unleashes more electric rings at the trio but they move out of the way but Clockwerk unleashes more but Carmelita fires more electric shots stunning him allowing Aqua to fire more magical arrows while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike while Sly fires missiles but Clockwerk keeps unleashing electric rings at the trio but they keep dodging and Carmelita fires more electric shots allowing Sly to fire missiles while Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames while Aqua fires magical arrows but Clockwerk unleashes more electric rings but they keep dodging and Carmelita fires more electric shots and Sly fires more missiles while Aqua unleashes magical arrows while Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and after enough attacks Clockwerk goes down into the lava and this time he is completely damaged and the trio land on the ground.

"There's no end to him." Aqua said.

"There's always an end." Jin said.

 _"Now this is your only chance! You have to get to Clockwerk's head and destroy it, before his auto-recon circuitry kicks in!"_ Bentley said.

"Got it. Let's go." Sly said.

Jin, Aqua, and Sly make their way for Clockwerk while avoiding lasers but Clockwerk unleashes electric spheres to attack but they dodge and keep going and they later get on Clockwerk's back and confront his head.

"Now!" Jin yelled.

Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a vertical slash while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash while Sly attacks with his cane but Clockwerk pecks at the trio but Sly attacks with his cane while Jin delivers a roundhouse slash with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Edge but Clockwerk keeps pecking at the trio but Sly attacks with his cane while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell while Jin delivers a somersault slash with Phoenix Honor but Clockwerk tries to attack but Sly delivers a spinning strike with his cane while Aqua casts Blizzard followed by Thunder Raid while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by summoning a clone and they deliver spin strikes but Clockwerk pecks at the trio but Aqua casts Fire followed by casting Earth while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Blizzard while Sly attacks with his cane but Clockwerk pecks but Sly attacks with his cane while Aqua uses Water Raid while Jin uses Vanish Strike and they finish off Clockwerk.

"Cooper! You will NEVER be rid of me! Clockwerk is SUPERIOR!" Clockwerk shouted.

"Think again!" Sly yelled as he delivers a powerful swing with his cane and knocks Clockwerk's head into the lava. "You're not superior." Sly said as he takes the final page.

Jin, Aqua, and Sly escape from the volcano.

"Finally. After all these years, the Thievius Raccoonus is complete. The Fiendish Five is defeated, and my birthright is reclaimed. Of course, I couldn't have done it without Murray, Bentley, and you guys. Draco, Terra, Astra, Ven, and you two helped me a lot. Thanks." Sly said.

"I'm glad you got your treasure back." Aqua said.

"Yeah. I suppose you do have some morality…for a thief." Jin said.

"Are you forgetting something, Ringtail?" A voice asked and Sly turns to Carmelita who is holding handcuffs.

"Oh, right. I didn't forget you, Carmelita. Looks like we're not friends anymore." Sly said.

"Time to arrest you." Carmelita said.

"Wait. Did you forget your promise to Sly? You said you'd give him a ten second head start." Aqua said.

"You're right. Very well." Carmelita said.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…" Sly stops counting as gets close to Carmelita and then he kisses her. "…One." Sly said as he leaves.

Carmelita is shocked but smiles but then she realizes something.

"What the…?!" Carmelita finds she is locked with her handcuffs on a rail of a bridge. "COOPER!" Carmelita shouted.

Jin, Aqua, and Sly leave the volcano base and meet at the van.

"Was it right to just leave Carmelita there?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll escape sooner or later. I know we'll meet each other again." Sly said.

"You are one cunning bastard, but I guess you're still not too bad." Jin said.

"Glad you approve." Sly said.

"Well, Sly, it's time to go." Bentley said.

"Yeah. See ya guys around, and if you see those four again, give 'em my thanks too." Sly said as he gets in the van and Murray drives off.

"Well, I guess that's that." Aqua said.

"Yeah. We should get going too. Who knows when our mission is over." Jin said as they start to leave and continue on their quest.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. That's another world down, and now we've got three more left, before moving on. I hope you're still enjoying this story. Next time, Jin and Aqua go to the next world, where they find a princess, who has been poisoned, and they set out to find an evil queen. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 17: Help Snow White

Chapter 17: Help Snow White

Jin and Aqua leave World of Thieves and return to the Lanes Between and continue on their journey and while they search they find a world that has a cottage at the top, a forest in the middle, and a castle at the bottom and so Jin and Aqua decide to land in that world next.

Inside a cottage a young woman with short black hair, fair white skin, wearing a dress with a blue top and yellow bottom of the dress and a white collar and marooned cape, and a red bow is backing away from someone and it's an old woman with a hooded black cloaked and then she offers the young woman a red apple and so the young woman takes the apple and eats it but after eating the apple the woman falls to the ground while the old woman laughs evilly.

Jin and Aqua arrive at a woodland area with a cottage and while looking around they hear many sobbing and they find seven dwarves who are Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Dopey crying.

"What's their problem?" Jin asked.

"What happened here?" Aqua asked and Doc turns to the two.

"Poor Snow White…" Doc said sadly and Jin and Aqua go for a glass coffin and find the young woman Snow White in the glass coffin making the two gasp. "She was just as sweet as she can be." Doc said.

"She sang us purty songs." Sneezy said.

"And she made us smile." Happy said.

"At bedtime, she told us wonderful stories." Sleepy said.

"About fallin' in love with the prince she'd met." Bashful said.

"And when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss." Grumpy said.

"She was so full of kindness, why, she made better folk of all of us." Happy said.

"Hm, from what you've just said, she must've been very loved." Jin said.

"How did this happen to her?" Aqua asked.

"Queen Grimhilde was so horribly jealous of our dear Snow White's beauty. She used her evil magic to turn herself into an old hag, and then gave Snow White a poisoned apple." Doc explained.

"An' by the time we got here… Well, it was too late. We found her still as can be. Nothing we did would wake her." Happy said.

"There has to be a way to help!" Jin said.

"Well, not unless someone craves the bastle, er, braves the castle." Doc said.

"Ugh! All you fools can just stay here and do nuttin'! I'm not afraid of goin' to that witches lair!" Grumpy said.

"You'll never make it. The castle's supposed to be guarded by magic an' crawlin' with monsters." Doc said.

"Then, we'll go." Aqua said.

"You will?" Bashful asked.

"Yes. We'll find this Grimhilde and make her pay." Jin said.

"Well, alright. We'd be much obliged." Doc said and the two nod.

 _(World of Dwarf Woodlands)_

 _(Field Theme: Secret Whispers)_

 _(Cottage Clearing)_

Jin and Aqua start to make their way through the cottage clearing and find the entrance to the dark woods and go for the next area.

 _(Deep Woods)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the dark woods with dead trees around and go through the dark woods to find Queen Grimhilde's castle and they later reach the end of the woods and go to the next area.

 _(Flower Glade)_

Jin and Aqua are now in a glade full of flowers and they continue to search for the castle and they later find a castle from afar and assume it's Grimhilde's castle and so they make their way for the castle and arrive somewhere else.

 _(Courtyard)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a courtyard of the castle and they find a young man wearing royal attire looking at the castle.

"This castle, it's different somehow…" The young man said.

"You, who're you?" Jin asked.

"Oh, hello. My name is Prince Wilhem." Prince Wilhem introduced.

"I'm Aqua." Aqua introduced.

"Jin. What are you doing here?" Jin asked.

"I'm trying to find the princess, but I can't seem to find her or hear her voice. Perhaps it was all just a dream." Wilhem said.

"You must mean Snow White." Aqua said.

"How is it that you two know each other?" Jin asked.

"We met once. It was a song that drew us together. Has something happened to the princess?" Wilhem asked and Jin and Aqua look at each other.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. Grimhilde tricked Snow White into eating a poisoned apple." Jin said shocking Wilhem.

"Then I must go to her! Where is she?" Wilhem asked.

"In the woods, surrounded by seven kind dwarves." Aqua answered.

"I must find her. Perhaps there is a way I can help." Wilhem said as he rushes out of the castle.

"Let's go." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua find a different entrance to the castle and enter it.

 _(Underground Waterway)_

Jin and Aqua are under the castle and are in a waterway and make their way through the waterway while dealing with locked gates and later on they arrive at a different area.

 _(Vault)_

Jin and Aqua are in a vault of the castle and there many potions around and they search for anything that can help Snow White or find Queen Grimhilde and they later find a door up ahead and so they go there.

 _(Magic Mirror Chamber)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a chamber and they look for anything.

"Something isn't right here." Aqua said.

"I agree, but what?" Jin asked and then Ignis finds a mirror on a wall.

Jin and Aqua walk over for the mirror but just then lightning appears in the reflection and flames erupt and appearing is the Spirit of the Magic Mirror making the two jump back and summon their Keyblades ready for anything but then the mirror unleashes a bright light and the light turns them into wisps and they get sucked into the mirror.

Jin and Aqua wake up to find themselves in what looks like a purple ethereal world.

"Where are we?" Jin asked.

"That mirror must have some kind of magic that sent us here." Aqua said.

Just then the two see the spirit of the mirror floating before them.

"How the hell can we get outta here?" Jin asked.

"I suppose we'll have to fight this thing to get free." Aqua said.

"Fine. Let's do it." Jin said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Spirit of the Magic Mirror!)_

The Magic Mirror sinks into the reflective ground and then rises up and with multiple copies of itself and the copies start firing fireballs but Jin and Aqua dodge out of the way but the copies keep firing fireballs until they sink down and the real spirit rises up and tries to attack but Jin delivers fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by summoning two clones and they unleash Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder magic while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell making the spirit stumble back allowing Jin to have Ignis to strike with her talons while Aqua casts Water but the Magic Mirror flies away from them and then charges forward at the two moving from side-to-side in a frame by motion but the two dodge and attempt to strike back but the spirit flies up and delivers a diving attack but they move and Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a somersault slash and then delivers a quick thrusting slash while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by Thunder Raid.

The Magic Mirror sinks into the reflective ground again and then rises up with many copies in circular positions and start firing fireballs at the two who dodge out of the way but the Magic Mirrors keep shooting fireballs but they continue to dodge and they try to find the real spirit and Jin makes a spell to sense for the real one and manages to find the real spirit who's smiling and has Ignis fire fireballs at the smiling spirit damaging it making the copies vanish and Jin uses Phoenix Storm at the Magic Mirror while Aqua uses Bubble Buster but the Magic Mirror flies above them and fires many fireballs from above but they move and Jin rides on Ignis and Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin delivers quick aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor making the spirit stumble back and it falls to the ground stunned allowing Aqua to vertical slash with Rainfell followed by Fire Edge and then enters Spell Weaver mode and unleashes surging slashes and then unleashes a giant magic pillar and delivers a spinning attack.

The Magic Mirror flies away from the two and then moves side-by-side in a frame motion while leaving behind reflections but the two dodge and try to strike back but the Magic Mirror sinks into the ground and rises up with multiple copies in two different lines and they start firing fireballs but they move out of the way and try to find the real spirit and Aqua finds the smiling spirit and uses Barrier Surge to strike at the real Magic Mirror making the copies vanish and Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash but the Magic Mirror hovers above them and tries to deliver diving strikes but they dodge and Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Clone Cross strike while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse strike but the Magic Mirror sinks into the ground and rises again with copies in circular motions and they fire fireballs but they dodge and Jin strikes at the smiling spirit with Phoenix Honor followed by Fire Vanish while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Strike and the two finish off the Magic Mirror.

"How…unfortunate…" The Magic Mirror said in defeat.

Back outside a bright light flashes and Jin and Aqua are now free from the Magic Mirror's realm.

"We're…back?" Jin asked.

"The Queen is gone, my service done. Adieu, O victorious ones." The Magic Mirror said as the spirit fades away.

"Dammit…" Jin said.

"There's nothing else here. Let's get out." Aqua said as they leave the chamber.

Jin and Aqua leave the castle and return to the flower glade but then they find the seven dwarves.

"We found her!" Grumpy said.

"Huh?" Jin asked.

"We found Queen Grimhilde." Happy said.

"Where is she?" Aqua asked.

"In the wark doods, er, the dark woods." Doc answered.

"Let's go and make her pay for this." Jin said.

Jin, Aqua, and the seven dwarves arrive at the dark woods and they find the same old woman who is Grimdhile.

"That's her!" Bashful said.

"Hey, Grimdhile!" Jin called making Grimdhile turn to them.

"What's this now? You would come and attack an old granny?" Grimdhile asked.

"We know who you really are! Why would you poison Snow White?! She didn't deserve to die!" Aqua yelled.

"My beauty is the ONLY thing this kingdom needs! Snow White was merely an obstacle." Grimdhile said.

"You're fixing this NOW!" Jin yelled.

"Stay away!" Grimdhile yelled as she runs off.

"After her!" Grumpy yelled as they chase after Grimdhile.

 _(Cliffside)_

Jin, Aqua, and the seven dwarves arrive at the cliffside and confront Grimdhile.

"This stops now!" Aqua yelled.

"You fools! You have arrived at your own doom!" Grimhilde yelled as she lifts a rock.

"No you DON'T!" Jin yelled as he throws Phoenix Honor at Grimdhile knocking her back and she reaches the edge of the cliff and struggles for her balance but then she falls back from the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grimhilde screamed while falling from the cliff and into the deeper part of the forest.

"She's gone." Aqua said.

"She let her own jealousy and hate get the better of her. She led to her own demise." Jin said.

Later on Jin, Aqua, and the seven dwarves return to the cottage clearing with Wilhem and they continue to mourn over Snow White and Wilhem walks over to Snow White and gives her a kiss.

"There's nothing…" Jin said but then the two gasp as they see Snow White's eyes open and was brought back to life.

"Princess!" Aqua cheered.

"She's back!" Happy cheered as the dwarves celebrate jumping around and laughing.

"How…is that possible?" Jin asked.

"It must have been like a miracle. Just like once…" Aqua said.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the Land of Departure Ven was in a comatose state and is lying on a bed and Aqua is standing beside him with a worried expression._

 _"Ventus, why won't you wake up?" Aqua asked but then she turns to leave the room but then she hears groaning making Aqua turn to see Ven waking up and slowly opening his eyes. "Ven! You're awake! It's a miracle! Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!" Aqua called and Terra comes to the room smiling that Ven is awake._

"So, that was how Ven woke up…" Jin said.

"Yes." Aqua said.

"Hmm. Strange as it is, I suppose this a happy miracle." Jin said.

Snow White is kissing each of the seven dwarves and Wilhem starts to carry Snow White in his arms and they start to leave with Snow White waving goodbye at the dwarves who wave back.

"Every waking is a new journey." Aqua said.

"And a new beginning occurs." Jin said.

"Maybe Ven and Astra left because it was their time." Aqua said.

"It was still stupid of them to run off like that. When I find them, they're getting a talking-to." Jin said.

"I'm worried to, but… Never mind." Aqua said.

"Well, since you mentioned it was their time, I'm thinking that maybe someday, Virtus's time will begin his own journey, and it might his time to defend the light from the darkness. I see a bright future for him. He might become a great Keyblade Master someday." Jin said.

"I can't wait to see that happen. I hope the same goes for Ven and Astra." Aqua said.

"Well, what's done is done. Let's go. We have our journey to complete." Jin said as they start to move from the woodlands.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Two more worlds left before moving on through this story. I hope you're looking forward to that. Next time, Jin and Aqua go to the next world, where they set out to rescue a princess and two brothers, but also deal with an evil king, who stands in their way. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	19. Chapter 18: Rescue Peach

Chapter 18: Rescue Peach

Jin and Aqua leave Dwarf Woodlands and return to Lanes Between and continue on their quest and as they continue they find a world that's a mushroom with black dotted eyes, a red top with white dots, and a tan bottom and there are pipes around, and at the top is a white and red castle while there is a black castle at the bottom and so Jin and Aqua decide to land in that world next.

Jin and Aqua arrive at a town and they see many humanoid beings with mushrooms with various colored dots walking around the town but they have worried expressions.

"What's wrong with them?" Jin asked.

"They're worried because our princess was captured." A voice said and the two turn to see an elder humanoid with a tan mushroom that has brown spots, wearing a purple vest with a red bowtie, glasses, and white mustache.

"Princess captured?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. Bowser, the Koopa King has kidnapped Princess Peach again, and Master Mario and Master Luigi set off to save her, but they have not been back since, and we're all worried." Toadsworth said.

"If that's the case, then we'll see if we can find them and bring them back here." Jin said.

"You would do that?" Toadsworth asked.

"Of course. Leave it to us. We'll get your princess back." Aqua said.

"Many thanks! The Mushroom Kingdom is your gratitude! There is a way to get to Bowser's castle. Do follow me." Toadsworth said.

 _(World of Mushroom Kingdom)_

 _(Field Theme: Peace in Mushroom Kingdom)_

 _(Toad Town)_

Jin and Aqua follow Toadsworth through the town and they find what looks like a green pipe.

"This warp pipe will take you anywhere. This will lead to Bowser's castle." Toadsworth said.

"Thanks." Jin said.

"You're not coming with us?" Aqua asked.

"I would, but a Toad at this age is incapable of travel." Toadsworth said.

"Then, we'll take it from here." Jin said as he jumps into the pipe and Aqua follows.

 _(Mushroom Valley)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a valley with very tall mushrooms.

"This place might take us to this Bowser's castle." Aqua said.

"Let's get this mission underway." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua go through the mushroom valley to find where Bowser's castle is and they later find a sign that says the way to Bowser's castle and so they follow what the sign says and they go to another valley and they find another warp pipe.

"Will this take us to Bowser's castle?" Aqua asked.

"Only one way to find out." Jin said as he jumps into the warp pipe and Aqua follows.

 _(Magma Valley)_

The warp pipe transports Jin and Aqua to a darker place with red and black skies that roars thunder and lightning appears in the skies.

"Evil. I sense and evil presence here. It's full of darkness." Jin said.

"Then this must be where Bowser is. Let's go see he's around here." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua find a bridge with lava below and they cross the bridge and arrive at a field with holes that shoots lava out of the holes but the two through the field despite the lava rising and they keep going until they go for the next area.

 _(Castle Grounds)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a ground where they find a big black castle at the end of the road.

"This castle must belong to Bowser. I can sense darkness here. It's massive." Jin said.

"Let's go in and find Peach." Aqua said as they go into the castle.

 _(Castle Lava)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the entrance of the castle and start exploring around but then they find Koopa Troopas patrolling and they spot the two and try to attack with their shells but Jin and Aqua defeat the Koopas and keep going through the castle and go to the next area.

 _(Castle Corridor)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the castle's corridor and explore to find Peach but as they are exploring they find what looks like a block.

"A block?" Jin asked.

"What use does it serve?" Aqua asked.

"THIS!" A voice said and coming down is a small turtle with red hair tied to a ponytail, spikes on his green shell, claws, small horns, wearing black bands on his wrists, and a bib with fang drawings landing on the block creating a hole on the ground under Jin and Aqua and they fall. "Hahahahaha! Bowser Jr., ONE. You losers, ZERO!" Bowser Jr. said.

 _(Underground Passage)_

Jin and Aqua are now underground they look around.

"Dammit, it was a trap!" Jin said.

"It's like he knew we were coming." Aqua said.

"Got that right, losers!" A voice said and Bowser Jr. comes down on a lift. "Hazama was right! You two are just SO predictable!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hazama?" Aqua asked.

"So, you met him?! Where is he?" Jin asked.

"I'm not tellin' you losers SQUAT! He told me everything! He told me you would try something to keep Peach's light safe! He was right!" Bowser Jr. said.

"That's why you set this trap?" Aqua asked.

"That's right, stupid! You light dwellers are TOO weak as you are STUPID! Darkness is the actual SUPEREME power! Only the strong are able to have its power! Maybe with it, we can FINALLY win for once!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Clearly, you've allowed yourself to be corrupted by that nonsense." Jin said.

"Corrupted? ME? Idiot! I'm ALWAYS evil! The good are weak and stupid while evil is far more awesome! It's you idiots that are more delusional, thinking that light would grant happiness, when it actually is nothing more than a virus that needs to be snuffed out!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You won't do anything to destroy the light! You can't defeat it!" Aqua said.

"Watch me. Okay, boys, come on out and get 'em outta my sight!" Bowser Jr. commanded as Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas appear.

"Now, we have to fight our way out." Aqua said.

"Let's go." Jin said.

 _(Battle Theme: Super Battle!)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Koopas!)_

The Koopa Troopas attack at the two with their shells but Jin casts Thunder while Paratroopas dive attack but Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Earth but the Koopa Troopas spin attack with their shells while the Paratroopas attack with their wings but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames while Aqua casts Blizzard but the Koopa Troopas shell bash but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal kunais and sends them to strike but the Koopas Troopas hide in their shells but Aqua casts Zero Gravity to lift them into the air and then casts Thunder to bring them down but the Paratroopas dive attack with their shells but Jin aerial multi slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by an aerial somersault slash while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell and the two defeat the Koopas.

"ARGH! You Troopas are INCOMPITENT! Whatever! You're trapped underground this castle! There's no way you can escape! You'll be lost, and then you'll be DEAD! I win! Hahahahaha!" Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

"Damn that brat!" Jin said.

"There has to be a way to escape." Aqua said.

"There is always a way. We just have to figure it out for ourselves." Jin said.

"You're right. Let's get moving." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua make their way through the underground passage and while the passage feels like a maze and they feel like they're lost they are figuring out a way to escape and later on they arrive at an area where they find two different sections.

"Which way leads out?" Aqua asked.

"Not sure. Guess we'll have to go through both of them. To make this simple, we'll split up. I'll go for the right, and you can go for the left." Jin said.

"Sounds good to me. Good luck." Aqua said.

"Yeah." Jin said as he goes for the right side.

"Here goes nothing." Aqua said as she goes for the left.

 _(Left Underground Passage)_

Aqua arrives at the left side of the passage and makes her way through the passage to find any means to escape but many Koopas are guarding the passage and attack Aqua who fights back and defeats them and keeps going through the left passage but as she continues she hears voices.

"HELP!" A voice called.

"Someone's here? But where?" Aqua asked.

"HELP!" The voice cried.

"I better find out where it's coming from." Aqua said.

Aqua follows the voice's cry for help and later on she comes across a hole in the wall and it shows someone in a cage and it's a man with brown hair, black mustache, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green hat with a letter L on it.

"Did you call for help?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. Wait, what're you doing here? How did you get here?" The man asked.

"My name is Aqua, and my partner and I seemed to have fallen into a trap. What happened here?" Aqua asked.

"My bro, Mario and I were out saving Princess Peach from Bowser, but we got captured, and got sent here. Mario's somewhere else." The man explained.

"Hold on. I'll get you out of here, and then we'll see what can do for you." Aqua said.

Aqua makes her way through the passage and she later goes to the other side of where she was and is now in the same area where she met the man but just as Aqua is about to help the man three people come and confront her and they are Roy, Morton, and Wendy.

"And what do you think YOU'RE doing?" Wendy asked.

"I'm freeing that man, and you won't stop me." Aqua said.

"We'll see about that. Okay, you idiots, get out here, and beat her to a pulp!" Roy commanded as Hammer Bros and Boomerang Bros appear and attack.

The Hammer Bros throw their hammers at Aqua while the Boomerang Bros throw their boomerangs but Aqua casts her barrier and then casts Aero sending them upward and then casts Gravity but the Hammer Bros strike with their hammers while the Boomerang Bros strike with their boomerangs but Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by a graceful spinning slash and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then unleashes her magic pillar and delivers a spinning attack but the Hamer Bros cause earthquakes while the Boomerang Bros throw their boomerangs but Aqua uses Water Surge to strike but the Hammer Bros throw their hammers but Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed Water Strike but the Boomerang Bros strike with their boomerangs but Aqua counters and uses Fire Raid but the Hammer Bros strike with their hammers while the Boomerang Bros throw their boomerangs but Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Blizzard and defeats the Hammer Bros and Boomerang Bros.

"No!" Morton yelled.

"Now, get out of here or you're next!" Aqua said.

"No choice, let's go!" Roy said as the three leave.

Aqua walks over to the cage and destroys it freeing the man.

"Hooray! I'm free! Thank you! By the way, I'm Luigi!" Luigi said.

"Now, Luigi, let's find a way to get out of here." Aqua said.

"Okie dokie!" Luigi said as they leave.

 _(Right Underground Passage)_

Jin arrives at the right side of the passage and makes his way through the passage hoping to find a way to escape while fighting off Koopas in his way and he keeps going to try and find an exit but while still exploring around Ignis makes noise.

"Ignis, be quiet, or you'll draw attention." Jin said but Ignis points her wing at something. "What?" Jin asked as he sees someone in a cage from afar and it's a man with brown hair, black mustache, wearing a red long sleeved shirt with blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and a red hat that has a letter M on it. "So, someone's here too, huh?" Jin said and he looks down to see lava on the ground. "Avoid the lava and help the man. Sounds easy enough." Jin said.

Jin makes his way for the cage while avoiding lava by jumping from pad to pad on the lava but the lava rises but Jin manages to avoid the rising lava and keeps going until he later reaches the end and comes across the cage but as he's about to save the man four people come and they are Ludwig, Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I thought Bowser Jr. trapped you." Ludwig said.

"You thought wrong, idiot. Sooner or later, we'll escape." Jin said.

"Oh, but not while we have our Chain Chomps to say in the matter." Iggy said as Chain Chomps appear.

"Sick 'em!" Larry commanded as the Chain Chomps attack.

The Chain Chomps attack at Jin but Ignis delivers strikes with her talons but nothing was hurting them but Jin unleashes two clones and they cast Gravity to lift the Chain Chomps into the air and then they deliver cross slashes but the Chain Chomps charge at Jin who performs a spell to trap the Chain Chomps into an ethereal net allowing Jin to deliver multi slashes with Phoenix Honor but the Chain Chomps bite at Jin with their razor sharp teeth but Ignis unleashes waves of flames but the Chain Chomps charge at Jin again but Jin locks on at the Chain Chomps and uses Phoenix Storm unleashing a barrage of fireballs but the Chain Chomps try to bite at Jin again but Jin unleashes three clones of himself and they deliver multi slashes with Phoenix Honor and then unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Earth magic causing massive damage at the Chain Chomps but the Chain Chomps charge at Jin again but Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike and Jin defeats the Chain Chomps.

"Impossible!" Ludwig said.

"Get lost!" Jin yelled.

"We'd better get out of here." Larry said as they leave.

"Finally. Hold still." Jin said as he destroys the cage freeing the man who jumps for joy. "Good. Now, let's go. We're finding an exit." Jin said and the man nods and makes his way out of the area. "Get back here!" Jin said as he goes after the man.

Jin and the man are back at the center of the passage and they see Aqua and Luigi arriving back.

"Mario! You're okay!" Luigi cheered and Mario nods happy to see Luigi.

"So, Mario's his name. Aqua, did you find anything?" Jin asked.

"Other than Luigi, no." Aqua answered.

"Damn, I see." Jin said.

"Actually, there is a way out of here." Luigi said.

"Really? Where?" Aqua asked.

"Follow me!" Luigi said.

Jin and Aqua follow Luigi through the center of the passage and they later find what looks like a lift.

"This is where Mario and I were being taken." Luigi said.

"I see. Let's see if it can take us back to the castle." Jin said as they get on the lift which starts to rise up.

Meanwhile in a throne room Bowser Jr. is talking to the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. is angry.

"They did WHAT?!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"They apparently found Mario and Luigi and freed them." Ludwig said.

"UGH! I can't trust you idiots for anything!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"If you want to destroy Mario, then I'll have to do it MYSELF." Bowser said who is sitting on his throne while Peach is still in her cage next to him.

"But, Dad…" Bowser Jr. was cut off.

"But nothing! Clearly, I have to handle this situation without help. You're gonna step aside." Bowser said.

"Fine…" Bowser Jr. said.

Meanwhile Jin, Aqua, Mario, and Luigi escape from the underground passage and return to the corridors of the castle.

"We're back." Luigi said.

"Perfect. Now, where is Bowser?" Jin asked.

"In his throne room. Right over there." Luigi said pointing at big doors.

"Good. Let's see if your princess is here." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua open the big doors and they go to the next area.

 _(Bowser's Throne Room)_

Jin, Aqua, Mario, and Luigi arrive at Bowser's throne room and they find Bowser sitting on his throne and Peach is in her cage.

"Mario!" Peach cheered.

"You're quite stubborn, you know that, Mario?" Bowser said.

"Okay, Bowser! Now, release the princess!" Luigi demanded.

"Or we'll do it the hard way." Jin said.

"Won't happen! Can't happen! Instead, you're gonna get a thrashing from yours truly!" Bowser said getting off his throne.

"You can't defeat us." Aqua said.

"Ha! Such an arrogant attitude. I'm gonna Bowserize ya!" Bowser said as he slams his fist on the ground and just then Jin, Aqua, and Mario are now on the castle rooftop and Bowser is with them. "This is the PERFECT place for your finale! Say goodbye, losers!" Bowser said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Bowser with the help of Mario!)_

Bowser spins his shell around to get the trio but Jin has Ignis deliver a spinning beak attack while Aqua casts Thunder followed by casting Fire while Mario shoots a fireball but Bowser retaliates with breathing fire at the trio but Aqua casts Water to get rid of the flames and then triple slashes with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash to strike but Bowser strikes back with his claws but Jin disappears and then reappears and delivers a wide slash with Phoenix Honor sending Bowser back while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Blizzard but Bowser shoots fireballs at the trio but Mario delivers one punch followed by another jab and then delivers a kick but Bowser tries to charge at Mario with his horns but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames to strike while Aqua uses Thunder Surge to strike but Bowser breathes fire at the trio but Mario delivers a multi jump on Bowser damaging him.

Bowser retaliates with a claw spin attack Aqua triple slashes with Rainfells followed by a flipping slash while Jin summons two clones of him and has them deliver a flurry of slashes with Phoenix Honor but Bowser delivers three punches followed by a fist slam but Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Fire while Mario shoots fireballs but Bowser breathes fire again but Aqua locks on at Bowser and uses Bubble Buster and shoots rapid bubbles at Bowser damaging him but Bowser spin attacks with his shell again but Mario double punches and delivers a kick while Jin has Ignis attack with her talons but Bowser attacks with his claws and tries to bite at the trio but Aqua casts her barrier and then uses Barrier Surge but Bowser throws four punches but Mario multi jumps on Bowser who tries to retaliate with a shell attack but Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike at Bowser while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by a spinning slash.

Bowser breathes fire again but Aqua casts Blizzard while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Strike but Bowser spin attacks with his claws but Mario throws fireballs but Bowser throws four punches followed by a claw spin attack but Jin unleashes four clones of him and they all deliver rapid multi slashes and then deliver drop slashes from the air while Aqua uses Thunder Raid but Bowser shoots fireballs at the trio but Mario counters with his fireballs to strike but Bowser jumps into the air and delivers a slamming bomb attack but the trio dodge and Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by a horizontal slash while Jin uses Vanish Slash followed by casting Earth but Bowser spin attacks with his claws to strike but Mario delivers multi jumps to strike but Bowser delivers a spinning shell attack but Jin has Ignis deliver a spinning beak strike while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse but Bowser breathes fire again to try and burn the trio but Mario double punches and then delivers a kick.

Bowser jumps into the air and tries to land on the trio but Jin aerial slashes at Bowser followed by aerial dash slashes and then delivers a final dash slash while Aqua casts Thunder but Bowser throws five punches and attacks with his claws twice but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Clone Cross strike while Mario shoots fireballs but Bowser retaliates with a shell spin strike but Aqua uses Fire Strike followed by Blizzard Edge but Bowser charges with his horns to attack and then tries to bite at the trio but Mario multi jumps while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Raid but Bowser throws five punches and then delivers a claw spin strike but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames while Mario shoots fireballs but Bowser jumps into the air and tries to land on them but Aqua casts her barrier and then vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Blizzard but Bowser delivers a spinning shell attack at the trio who dodge and Mario double punches while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder while Jin summons three clones and they rapid slash with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Earth magic and they finish off Bowser.

"NO! I can't be defeated by LOSERS! I was supposed to WIN for once!" Bowser yelled stumbling back until he falls off the roof. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bowser screamed as he falls off the roof and into the lava.

"Fool. You chose your demise." Jin said.

Jin, Aqua, and Mario return to the throne room and Jin and Aqua destroy the cage and free Peach.

"Mario! Thank you!" Peach said as she kisses Mario. "And thank you both for helping Mario rescue me." Peach said.

"It was our pleasure, Princess." Aqua said.

Jin then sees Bowser Jr.

"It was your father's rage that led to his defeat." Jin said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't care! I won't go down like Dad did! I've already chosen my path! The path of pure darkness!" Bowser Jr. said.

"That path will lead you to fate worse." Aqua said.

"You can't defeat the light, no matter how many times you tried." Jin said.

"Ha! You forgot, darkness is EVERYTHING! The light is for WEAKLINGS like you! With the power of pure darkness, I will be able to not only rule the Mushroom Kingdom, but EVERY world, as what Hazama promised! Every heart, EVERY being will know REAL darkness, and I will be its RULER! Hahahahahahaha!" Bowser Jr. said laughing evilly as he leaves the throne room.

"This brat has no future. He's completely beyond saving." Jin said.

Jin, Aqua, Mario, Luigi, and Peach leave Bowser's castle and later return to Peach's castle and the Toads and Toadsworth are happy to see Peach's return.

"I must admit, you had worried for a second there. At least you're back safe and sound. All's well that ends well, I'd say." Toadsworth said.

"At least you will know peace once more for a while." Aqua said.

"Oh, yeah. We can't wait for that to happen." Luigi said.

"Well, it's time for us to continue on." Jin said.

"You're leaving?" Peach asked.

"Yes, but you'll be fine without us, I'm sure." Aqua said.

"Very well then. Good luck to you both." Toadsworth said and Mario waves goodbye.

"C'mon." Jin said as they leave the castle and the two continue on for their journey.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. One more world left for Jin and Aqua, and we'll finally move on through this story with our six heroes. Hope you're looking forward to that. Next time, Jin and Aqua arrive at a new world, where they encounter a witch, but they help a prince escape from prison and help him find his true love from eternal slumber. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	20. Chapter 19: Power of Love

Chapter 19: Power of Love

Jin and Aqua leave the Mushroom Kingdom and return to the Lanes Between and continue on their quest and while continuing they find a world that has a castle at the top with fireworks that are red, blue, and green, a forest in the middle, and a black evil looking castle at the bottom and so Jin and Aqua decide to land in that world next.

Jin and Aqua arrive at what looks like a valley of darkness with fog, dark clouds in the sky, and spiked mountains around the valley and while looking around Ignis looks up at something and it's an orb of light flying through the air.

"What the…?" Jin asked.

"What was that?" Aqua asked.

"Not sure. Guess our answer will have to be inside there." Jin said looking at an evil looking castle from afar at the top of the trail.

 _(World of Enchanted Dominion)_

 _(Field Theme: Silent Forest)_

 _(Forbidden Mountain)_

Jin and Aqua make their way through the trail to reach the evil castle and later on they reach the castle gates and enter the castle.

 _(Gates)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the castle and explore around the castle gates but as they are exploring they hear something.

"Sounds like a fight." Aqua said.

"Let's go." Jin said as they go through the castle and go for the next area.

 _(Maleficent's Throne Room)_

Jin and Aqua are going through a hall but then they hear voices.

"How dare you say something about Draco doing something horrible! He'd NEVER hurt anyone!" A female voice yelled.

"That voice." Jin said.

"And there's NO way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" A male voice yelled.

"Wait, is that…?" Aqua asked and they arrive at a throne room where they find two people confronting a woman with green skin and wearing black and purple robes and those two people are Astra and Ven.

"You both don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for they both agreed so easily." The woman said.

"No…Draco really…?" Astra stops talking.

"Terra did…?" Ven stops talking.

"Ven! Don't be fooled!" Aqua called.

"Astra! Don't listen to her lies!" Jin called as they rush for the two and Astra and Ven see them.

"Aqua!" Ven said.

"Jin! You're okay!" Astra cheered.

"Terra would never do that, Ven. You know that as well as I do." Aqua said.

"And while Draco is an idiot, even he knows better than to do anything like that." Jin said.

"Yeah!" Ven said.

"You're right." Astra said.

"Oh, the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one can never know the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Astra…Ventus…Jin…Aqua." Maleficent said.

"Hmph! Shut the hell up before I destroy you, you scum!" Jin yelled and then turns to Astra. "Astra, what the hell were you thinking going off on your own?!" Jin demanded.

"Jin, I…" Astra was cut off.

"Don't you realize how worried sick you've made Master Fortidtudo?! Lady Amora, Fulgur, and Zervik?!" Jin demanded.

"I-I'm sorry…" Astra said with regret.

"Aqua, what're you…?" Ven was cut off.

"The Master sent me. Ven, let's go home." Aqua said offering her hand.

"Astra, you need to go home NOW!" Jin said.

"But what about you and Draco?" Astra asked.

"And Terra…" Ven stops talking.

"Draco and I still have our mission. We have our own paths to take, and yours should be going home, along with Ven!" Jin said.

"And Terra's not ready to leave yet." Aqua said.

"Jin, I'm sorry, but I can't go home yet." Astra said.

"And I'm sorry, Aqua, but I can't go with you." Ven said.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Why are you two…?" Jin was cut off.

"I have to find Draco and see if he's okay." Astra said.

"And I have to find Terra before it's too late." Ven said as they run off.

"Ven! Wait!" Aqua called.

"Astra! Get back here!" Jin called but the two are gone.

Jin and Aqua try to chase after them.

"I see you both too wield Keyblades." Maleficent making them stop to look at the witch.

"Who the hell told you?!" Jin demanded.

"They are the source of power. A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds, and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating." Maleficent said.

"So Terra really…" Aqua stops talking.

"You're saying that Draco actually…" Jin stops talking.

"Yes. Now, children, would you like to assist me as well?" Maleficent asked.

"Never!" Aqua yelled.

"I'd rather die than serve a witch!" Jin yelled.

"I see. Xehanort and Hazama were right. You both are most stubborn." Maleficent said.

"Hazama?!" Jin asked shocked.

"Master Xehanort?! How is it that you know them?" Aqua asked.

"It seem you two need time to reconsider my offer. Fortunately, I know the perfect place." Maleficent said as she casts a spell summoning a dark portal under the two and they fall in it.

 _(Dungeon)_

Jin and Aqua fall from the dark portal and are now in a dark dungeon and while looking around they find a young man with brown hair and black royal attire chained up.

"Who are you two?" The young man asked.

"Jin." Jin introduced.

"And I'm Aqua. It looks like we were caught in a trap." Aqua said.

"What's your story? Why're you here?" Jin asked.

"To prevent me from breaking her evil curse. I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen, but now my true love lies in eternal slumber, and only I can break the curse." The young man said.

"I see." Jin said.

"You must really love her." Aqua said.

Just then Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather arrive at the dungeon.

"Is what you true?" Flora asked.

"Yes, Maleficent told me." The young man answered.

"Oh! Prince Phillip, it's you!" Flora said as she, Fauna, and Merryweather free Phillip from his chains. "Now, Phillip, the road to true love may be barred by many more dangers, which you, alone, will have to face." Flora said as she casts a spell to create a sword and shield for Phillip. "These weapons will help you fight your way for Princess Aurora." Flora said.

"Not so fast! I'm going too!" Jin yelled.

"So am I. There's something we both need to know and we think Maleficent has the answer." Aqua said.

"So, don't even think about telling us no!" Jin yelled.

"Yes, of course, dears. Now, come along. We must hurry to Aurora." Flora said.

Jin and Aqua escape from the dungeon and go for the next area.

 _(Passage)_

Jin and Aqua are now outside the dungeon and are at the passage and make their way through to escape from the castle and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Maze Hall)_

Jin, Aqua, and Phillip arrive at the hall full of walls but as they attempt to escape a raven known as Diablo sees them and makes a loud caw to bring the walls down and alert Maleficent's minions who start rush at the three who get ready to fight off the minions.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat Maleficent's goons!)_

The pig like minions swing their axes to strike but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix followed by summoning two clones and they deliver rapid slashes with their Keyblades while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell but the bird like minions fire arrows at the two but Phillip blocks the arrows with his shield and delivers a slash with his sword but the pig like minions deliver impaling attacks with their axes but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames to burn at the minions but the bird like minions fire more arrows at the trio but Aqua casts her barrier to protect the trio and then uses Water Surge to strike while Phillip slashes with his sword but the Pig like minions swing their axes while the bird like minions fire arrows but Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike down at the minions while Aqua casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard while Phillip double slashes with his sword and the trio defeat all of the minions destroying them.

After the fight the trio continue on and leave the maze hall and return for the throne room and keep going until they arrive at the gates but the minions close the gates down blocking their way.

"Damn! Now what?" Jin asked.

"I have an idea. I'll need your help to reopen the gates." Phillip said.

"Right." Aqua said.

Phillip makes his way for a switch to help Jin and Aqua get up but minions start throwing rocks from above but Ignis flies over and unleashes flames to burn then minions while Jin and Aqua rush for Phillip who throws the two upward and they both reach the upper part of the gates and go for the switch and pull on it allowing the gate to go up slightly and Phillip makes his way for the next switch and Jin and Aqua follow him but more minions come and try to stop them but Jin and Aqua destroy the minions and Phillip reaches for the switch and throws Jin and Aqua up again and they reach the next upper part and pull down the switch allowing the gate to reach up fully.

"That's that." Jin said.

"Now, let's go to Princess Aurora." Aqua said as they escape through the gates and leave the castle.

Diablo caws again to try and stop them but Ignis flies over to Diablo and unleashes waves of flames to burn at the raven sending Diablo down to the ground burnt and Merryweather uses her magic to turn. Diablo into stone.

After escaping from the castle Jin and Aqua make their way through Forbidden Mountain with Phillip and they later escape from Maleficent's home and go for the next area.

 _(Forest Lakeside)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the forest lakeside and continue to make their way for Aurora's castle and they later reach the next area.

 _(Forest Clearing)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the clearing of the forest and keep going for the castle and they later see the castle from afar and hurry for it.

 _(Bridge)_

Jin, Aqua, and Phillip leave the forest and arrive at the castle bridge leading to the castle for Aurora but unknowing to them Maleficent watches this from her castle and is angry and starts to cast a spell.

"A forest of thorns shall be your tomb! Wound 'bound the castle in a bower of doom!" Maleficent chanted as she creates a lightning spell at the bridge and black thorns start appearing around the bridge blocking the way.

"We don't have time for this!" Jin said as he slashes at the thorns with Phoenix Honor and Aqua slashes at the thorns and so does Phillip and they are managing to keep going.

"No! This cannot BE!" Maleficent shouted as she teleports out of her castle and reappears in green and black flames confronting the trio.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Jin asked.

"Maleficent, what did Master Xehanort and Hazama tell you?" Aqua asked.

"Such a pity, children, that neither of you have Terra's or Draco's gift for obedience. Nor can you see how easy it was for them." Maleficent said.

"Terra would NEVER do anything help YOU!" Aqua yelled.

"And even Draco knows better than to ally himself with scum such as you! He'd NEVER let anything corrupt him!" Jin yelled.

"Quite the contrary. They've both fully embraced the darkness within themselves." Maleficent said.

"Shut up! I'm sick of hearing your bullcrap!" Jin yelled.

"Enough lying!" Aqua yelled.

"See for yourselves! Now you shall stand against me, and all the powers of HELL!" Maleficent shouted as green and black flames cover her and as the green and black flames dissipate it's revealed Maleficent is now a giant black dragon.

"Those, on the path of darkness must DIE!" Jin yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Phillip and defeat Maleficent!)_

Dragon Maleficent begins breathing green and black flames all around the bridge but Phillip blocks the flames with his shield while Aqua unleashes her barrier but Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground and unleashes shock waves but Jin aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Water while Aqua casts Thunder followed by casting Earth but Dragon Maleficent bites at the two who dodge and Phillip slashes with his sword to strike while Jin has Ignis deliver a spinning beak attack but Dragon Maleficent swipes with her claws to damage to the trio but Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash but Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground and unleashes more shock waves but Jin unleashes three clones and they deliver fast slashes and then unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Earth magic and strike while Phillip slashes with his sword but Dragon Maleficent flies into the air and tries to escape.

Jin rides on Ignis to chase after Dragon Maleficent who shoots green and black fireballs but Ignis unleashes waves of flames to strike at the giant dragon and during the air fight Phillip sends Aqua into the air and she lands on Dragon Maleficent's back and Aqua starts slashing with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike at Dragon Maleficent while Ignis unleashes fireballs and after enough attacks Dragon Maleficent crashes into the ground stunned and the trio confront Dragon Maleficent again but Dragon Maleficent breathes green and black flames all around to try and burn the trio but Jin locks on and uses Phoenix Storm and unleashes a flurry of fireballs while Aqua also locks on and uses Bubble Buster and unleashes a flurry of bubbles but Dragon Maleficent bites at the two but Phillip blocks with his shield and delivers a slash with his sword but Dragon Maleficent attacks at Phillip with her claws but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames to strike.

Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground and unleashes more shock waves but Aqua aerial slashes with Rainfell followed by Thunder Surge while Jin unleashes two clones and they deliver dash slashes until they deliver a triangle slash but Dragon Maleficent breathes more green and black flames at the trio but Phillip delivers an upper slash with his sword but Dragon Maleficent bites at Phillip but Ignis attacks with her talons to strike while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a breakdance style spin kick and then delivers a powerful light spell striking while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water to cause damage but Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground to create more shock waves but Jin double slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a somersault slash while Phillip slashes with his sword but Dragon Maleficent flies into the air again but Jin rides on Ignis again while Phillip sends Aqua on the dragon's back and the three work together to damage Dragon Maleficent making her crash back into the ground.

Dragon Maleficent breathes even more green and black flames at the trio but Phillip blocks the flames and delivers slashes with his sword while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Fire but Dragon Maleficent swipes with her claws but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Blizzard but Dragon Maleficent bites at the trio but Ignis delivers multi pecks to strike but Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground to create shock waves but Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Edge while Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Fire Strike but Dragon Maleficent breathes more green and black flames but Phillip slashes with his sword while Jin unleashes four clones and they work together to perform a spell and unleash a fiery explosion but Dragon Maleficent stomps on the ground and unleashes more shock waves but Aqua aerial slashes with Rainfell followed by a twirling slash while Jin casts Blizzard followed by casting Thunder but Dragon Maleficent swipes her claws at the trio and then stomps at the trio but Phillip slashes with his sword while Aqua uses Water Surge while Jin uses Vanish Strike and the trio finish off Dragon Maleficent.

Dragon Maleficent roars and unleashes a jet of green and black flames at Jin and Aqua who dodge but the flames create walls of flames separating them from Phillip.

"Dammit!" Jin said.

"No!" Aqua said.

Dragon Maleficent starts attacking Phillip and tries to bite him but Phillip dodges the bites and tries to slash at the dragon with his sword while the fight is still happening Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather arrive.

"Altogether now! Now Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure that evil die and good endure!" Flora chanted as the three fairies wave their wands and cast a spell on Phillip's sword making it glow with light and Phillip throws the light coated sword at Dragon Maleficent and it hits her chest making the dragon roar in pain and it falls defeated.

After the battle the thorns start to disappear and darkness fades and Phillip makes his way to the castle for Aurora.

Maleficent reverts back to her original self and is clutching her chest from her fight.

"You're still alive? No matter. You've lost." Jin said.

"It was the power of true love that defeated you." Aqua said.

"I will NOT be defeated by something as insignificant as love!" Maleficent said.

"You don't even know the first thing about it. You're too clouded by darkness to see that there is something greater." Aqua said.

Inside the castle Phillip arrives in Aurora's chamber and Phillip finds the sleeping Aurora and kisses her and Aurora wakes from her eternal slumber making the three fairies happy that Aurora is finally awake.

"Say what you will about true love, witch! Its power along with the light will always be there to overcome any evil! You're too corrupted to realize that the light will ALWAYS endure, and have the strength needed to vanquish threats like you!" Jin said.

"You can try all you want, but you will NEVER defeat a pure heart filled with light." Aqua said.

"Perhaps, but remember one thing: As long as there is light, there will be DARKNESS! And in time, many more will be drawn to it, and they will all belong to ME!" Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames while laughing evilly.

"Stop!" Jin yelled as he tries to attack Maleficent but the witch is already gone. "Dammit. Draco, you'd better NOT be corrupted by the darkness! I know how strong you are to overcome it." Jin said.

"Terra, you better stay strong for us…" Aqua said looking at the sky.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, that's FINALLY it for the first six worlds for our six heroes. Now, we move onwards through the rest of the story. I hope you're enjoying the six heroes' journeys in this story, and hope you're looking forward to more. Next time, we go back to Draco and Terra and they arrive at a tower, where they meet with a wise wizard for answers, and also find out where Hazama and Xehanort are. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take and bye for now!**


	21. Chapter 20: Guidance

Chapter 20: Guidance

Draco and Terra leave Dwarf Woodlands and return to the Lanes Between and make their way to find where Yen Sid's whereabouts are and they later find what looks like a giant crooked tower with a wizard's hat and so they decide to land there.

Draco and Terra arrive at a grassy field with the night looking sky with many stars.

"WHOA! This place is sick!" Draco said but Terra shakes his head.

"Draco, keep your enthusiasm at a lower level. Remember, this could be Master Yen Sid's home." Terra said.

Orobu then sees something.

"Huh?" Draco asked as they see two people leaving and one is a black mouse while the other is a black rabbit leaving the tower and in the black mouse's hand is what looks like a Keyblade that's blue with stars shocking Draco and Terra. "Is that what I think it is?" Draco asked.

"A Keyblade?" Terra asked.

The mouse then takes out a star shaped item and holds it into the air.

"Alakazam!" The mouse and the rabbit said at the same time and they both disappear in light.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Who knows, but we need to see Master Yen Sid." Terra said.

"Yeah!" Draco said.

 _(World of Mysterious Tower)_

 _(Field Theme: Magical Mystery)_

 _(Tower Entrance)_

Draco and Terra make their way into the tower.

 _(Yen Sid's Chamber)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a chamber and find an elder wizard sitting on a chair with a desk.

"You must be Master Yen Sid. It's an honor to…" Terra was cut off.

"Yo! Good to meetcha!" Draco said but Terra punches Draco's head.

"Draco! Show respect to him!" Terra yelled.

"Now, now. There is no need for this. Draco, Terra, I have been expecting you." Yen Sid said.

"Y-You have…?" Draco asked.

"Then, you know why we're here." Terra said.

"It is the Unversed and the Daraz." Yen Sid said.

"We thought it would be better to seek the counsel of someone wiser than us. By the way, weren't those two your pupils we passed on the way here? One of them had a Keyblade." Terra said.

"I believe you are referring to Mickey, my former apprentice, and Oswald, my new student. Like you two, they both sought guidance here. While Mickey wished to learn the ways of the Keyblade, Oswald is only interested in sorcery. As a king, Mickey is good and kind, but the weight of the crown has not even cured him of impetuousness, and while Oswald keeps a good eye on Mickey, even he acts rash most of the time. They both left with an object of mine, whose powers they do not understand nor how to control. They imagined the Star Shard will be of help on their current quest. Like you two, they are eager to set things right." Yen Sid explained.

"Draco and I have been to other worlds, and as you feared, the Unversed and the Daraz pose serious threats, but now we've learned that a masked boy, a veiled girl, and a demonic monster are controlling the Daraz and the Unversed. Not only that, Master Xehanort and Hazama have disappeared. With all this happening, neither one of us are sure what to make sure of this." Terra said.

"I believe that in order to reveal the truth, you should approach things differently. Consider them one and the same problem." Yen Sid said.

"Huuuuh?" Draco asked confused and Orobu shakes his head at his master.

"You're saying that Master Xehanort, Hazama, the Unversed, and the Daraz are connected somehow?" Terra asked.

"We cannot make assumptions, but finding Master Xehanort and Hazama should provide a good start. Find Xehanort and Hazama, and the truth will come in time." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Terra said.

"Yeah. Thanks a bunch!" Draco said as they both leave the chamber.

Draco and Terra leave the Mysterious Tower and return to the Lanes Between and continue on their search.

 _"Terra. Draco."_ A voice called.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Master Xehanort!" Terra said.

 _"Terra, Draco, come see me at once."_ Xehanort said.

Draco and Terra then see what looks like a world that looks like a wasteland and so they go for the wasteland and land there.

 _(Badlands)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the badlands and they find two people on a cliff and those two are Hazama and Xehanort.

"There they are." Draco said.

Draco and Terra land on the cliff in front of the two.

"We've been to other worlds, and seen what you two have done. We just don't understand why." Terra said.

"Oh, dear… I think you have the wrong idea." Hazama said.

"Someone had to safeguard the light…from the demons that are unleashed. Terra, Draco, I am sure you know now about the boy in the mask and the girl in the veil. The masked boy's name is Vanitas and the veiled girl is known as Malicia." Xehanort said.

"Those two are creatures of pure darkness." Hazama said.

"Vanitas was one of my making." Xehanort said.

"You're saying Vanitas came from you, Master Xehanort?" Terra asked.

"He came from Ventus." Xehanort answered shocking Draco and Terra.

"Ven?! No way!" Draco said.

"Yes. Vanitas was the darkness inside your friend. It was an accident. While training with me, Ventus succumbed to the darkness, and there was but one way to save him: Strip that part of him away, and thus Vanitas was made." Xehanort explained.

"Whoa…" Draco said.

"In the process, I damaged Ventus' heart in the horrific way. I did what I felt was right, and left him with Eraqus. I knew the boy could not stay with me, the man, who did him such grievous harm." Xehanort explained.

"Master Xehanort, Ventus has gotten a lot better and stronger since then." Terra said.

"Yeah! Don't blame yourself for tryin' to save him. If anything, you're like a hero." Draco said.

"Well, thank you, lads. You know how to put an old man's heart at ease." Xehanort said.

"But, what about this Malicia? What's her story? Was she made by you too?" Draco asked.

"No. Xehanort had nothing to do with Malicia. She was a creation of darkness, but she came from Astra." Hazama said shocking Draco and Terra again.

"Astri?! Did she succumb to darkness too?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I saw the whole thing. She was all alone, with no one to look after her. I offered her care, but before I could take her in, she had already become possessed by darkness. I have studied a spell to exercise one, who is controlled by darkness, and performed an exorcism spell to strip Astra of her darkness, and Malicia was born." Hazama explained.

"So that's it…" Terra said.

"While Astra was saved, it came at a terrible cost: Her heart was damaged. I could have never forgiven myself on that day. I made the poor innocent girl suffer. Then, someone came, and it was a white cloaked figure, who offered to send her someone else to care for her. I agreed to this, and gave Astra to this stranger, and he promised that the Lord of Light would take better care of her. Better than what I have done." Hazama said.

"C'mon, Hazama, you were tryin' to help Astri. I can't be pissed at you for doin' somethin' good." Draco said.

"Why, thank you, Draco. You really do have a talent to cheer a sad soul up." Hazama said.

"So, that's what it was…" Terra said as he remembers his first time meeting Ven.

 _Flashback:_

 _In Land of Departure in the castle Terra and Aqua are training but then doors open revealing Xehanort and a depressed looking Ven arriving inside and Eraqus and Xehanort start talking somewhere else leaving Ven alone._

 _"That boy. Is he okay?" Aqua asked._

 _"I'll go see." Terra said as he goes downstairs to meet Ven. "My name is Terra. What's yours?" Terra asked._

 _"…Ventus." Ven answered._

 _"Whew, you can talk. Aqua, c'mere!" Terra called and Aqua joins in._

 _"Hi, my name is Aqua." Aqua introduced._

 _"Terra…Aqua…" Ven said._

 _"So, you here to train with us? Where are you from? Who was that man with you? You good with the Keyblade?" Terra asked but Ven starts crying in pain while falling to his knees shocking both Terra and Aqua._

 _"What did you do?!" Eraqus asked shocked while Xehanort rushes to Ven to hold him._

 _"Nothing. I just asked him some stuff." Terra said._

 _"Ventus cannot tell you anything because he doesn't remember anything." Eraqus said._

 _Flashback End._

"And that's why…" Draco said remembering his first time meeting Astra.

 _Flashback:_

 _In Divine Kingdom at the castle yard Draco and Jin are sparring with each other and they lock Keyblades._

 _"That all ya got, Jinny?" Draco asked._

 _"Shut the hell up, you dumbass!" Jin yelled as they keep sparring and Fortitudo watches their spar but then a door opens._

 _"Now what is it?" Fortitudo asked as he goes inside to find a white cloaked figure and Astra entering the castle. "You. Why are you here? And who this girl?" Fortitudo asked._

 _"I must speak with you, Milord." The white cloaked figure said._

 _"Very well." Fortitudo said as they go somewhere leaving Astra alone._

 _"What's goin' on, and who's that girl?" Draco asked._

 _"This is none of our concern." Jin said._

 _"Well, I'm gonna go see if she's okay!" Draco said as he goes to meet with Astra. "Hiya! Name's Draco? What's yours?" Draco asked._

 _"I'm Astra." Astra introduced._

 _"Astra, huh? Cute name. Yo, Jin! Get over here!" Draco called making Jin sigh and joins them._

 _"What's your purpose here?" Jin asked._

 _"My…purpose…?" Astra asked confused._

 _"Answer me!" Jin demanded._

 _"I-I don't know…" Astra said._

 _"Jin, don't be such an asshole!" Draco yelled._

 _"My name is Jin. How long will you be staying here?" Jin asked._

 _"I'm not sure, but it's nice to meet you two, Draco, Jin. I have a feeling we'll be great friends." Astra said._

 _"So, you here to train with us or something? Also, where'd ya come from? Who was that weird robed guy? Ya got a Keyblade?" Draco asked._

 _"Um…" Astra hesitates to answer._

 _"Knock it off! Enough with those damn questions!" Jin yelled._

 _"Hey, I'm curious!" Draco yelled._

 _"That's enough." Fortitudo said entering. "Astra, correct? I will show you around the castle. Come." Fortitudo said._

 _"Bye." Astra said as she joins Fortitudo._

 _Flashback End._

"Ya know, I never thought about what happened to Ven, until now, but he did seem a little shy… Now I know why." Draco said.

"Yeah. Master. Hazama, are Vanitas and Malicia still free?" Terra asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, I did my best to contain Vanitas the moment he emerged." Xehanort said.

"I also did my best to stop Malicia as she was made, but…" Hazama stops talking.

"They escaped, right?" Draco asked.

"They both escaped, but not alone. They had help from another being of pure darkness." Xehanort said.

"A demonic monster by the name of Demiz, if I recall his name correctly." Hazama said shocking Draco.

"So, that's what that demonic bastard's name is!" Draco said with hatred.

"Both Vanitas and Malicia use the Keyblades to sow seeds of darkness while under the guidance of Demiz, and now you see, the worlds teem with their ghastly underlings." Xehanort said.

"The Daraz!" Draco said.

"The Unversed!" Terra said.

"Vanitas and Malicia have no control over the darkness in their hearts. The Keyblades are theirs to bear. They're both abominations beyond hope and salvation." Xehanort said.

"And what's worse is that Demiz is on their side, meaning the worse has yet to come." Hazama said.

"Lend us your strengths, Terra and Draco. Right this wrong that we have wrought." Xehanort said.

"You bet!" Draco said.

"But we don't even know where to begin." Terra said.

"What I can tell you about Vanitas, Malicia, and Demiz amounts to this: Their darkness is drawn to light, which they seek to disrupt, and then destroy." Xehanort said.

Terra has a vision of Aqua and Ven being brought down by Vanitas and is on the ground face first while Aqua falls back to the ground.

Draco has a vision of Astra and Malicia fighting against each other but Malicia is winning while Jin fights a very powerful being but dies in battle.

"It stands to reason that they will strike next in two cities of light. One is Noble Palace while the other is Radiant Garden." Xehanort said.

"Then, we'll go to those two next!" Draco said.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of Vanitas, Malicia, and Demiz." Terra said as they fly out of the badlands with Hazama and Xehanort watching them leave.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, I hope you enjoyed seeing Draco and Terra again, and sorry this was short, but hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless. Next time, we go back to Astra and Ven and they are confronted by the same two enemies they encountered before, but they get help from two characters. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	22. Chapter 21: Keybearers of Darkness

Chapter 21: Keybearers of Darkness

Astra and Ven leave Enchanted Dominion and return to Lanes Between and continue their search for their friends but as they travel through they see two people going past them and those two are the veiled girl and the masked boy.

"Her…" Astra said.

"Him again!" Ven said as the two vanish. "So, that's the veiled girl you were talking about?" Ven asked.

"Yes. I take it that's the masked boy." Astra said.

"Yeah. Let's go after 'em!" Ven said.

Astra and Ven chase after the two and they find what looks like a wasteland world and so they go for that world and land in it.

Astra and Ven arrive at the wasteland and are in the badlands and Astra has Stella land on the ground while Ven jumps off his Glider and lands with Astra and they start looking around.

"Where're they hiding?" Ven asked and Stella sees something and neighs.

"Ven!" Astra said pointing at what she's looking at and Ven turns to see the veiled girl and the masked boy.

"Alright! What did you mean about Terra being a different person?" Ven asked.

"And what did you mean about Draco and Jin ceasing to exist?" Astra asked.

"Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever." The masked boy said.

"And I meant every word I said. Draco and Jin will both die, and you won't save them." The veiled girl said.

"Those are the stupidest things I've ever heard!" Ven yelled.

"Stupid or true." The masked boy said as he unleashes what looks like a Keyblade that's black and red and there are some gears on the Keyblade.

"What's true is true. The point is we're both right." The veiled girl said unleashing what looks like a Keyblade with a purple and black edge while the teeth have spider fangs, the hilt is dark violet with spider leg like spikes on the hilt, and the keychain is black with a spider symbol at the end.

"K-Keyblades…?" Astra asked shocked.

"No way!" Ven said shocked but he gets serious and unleashes Wayward Wind while Astra unleashes Shining Star.

"Good. Let's see what you two are made of." The masked boy said.

"I can't wait to see you in pieces! Hahahaha!" The veiled girl said laughing manically.

 _(Boss Theme: Enter the Darkness)_

 _(Information: Defeat the veiled girl and the masked boy!)_

Astra slashes at the veiled girl with Shining Star but the veiled girl gracefully dodges out of the way and Ven tries to horizontal slash with Wayward Wind but the masked boy sidesteps dodging Ven's attack but Astra tries to attack at the veiled girl again.

"Miss me! Miss me!" The veiled girl taunted as she disappears and then reappears behind Astra and delivers a sideswipe with her Keybleade known as Condemnation Venom.

Ven tries to get at the masked boy with a diagonal slash with Wayward Wind.

"Too slow." The masked boy said as he disappears leaving an after image of himself which Ven gets but the real masked boy appears above Ven and delivers a slamming slash with his Keyblade known as Void Gear.

"They're tougher than they look…" Astra said.

"We can't lose to 'em." Ven said.

"Hahahaha! Come on! There's no point in dragging it out, right?" The veiled girl said.

"C'mon. Givin' up already?" The masked boy taunted.

Astra casts Thunder at the veiled girl and the masked boy but they both dodge the lightning and the veiled girl delivers horizontal slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a flipping slash sending Astra into the air but Stella tries to fire her magic blasts but the veiled girl dodges and keeps on attacking at Astra with Condemnation Venom and then delivers a dance like spinning slash but Ven tries to use Strike Raid on the veiled girl but the masked boy delivers a brutal slash with Void Gear at Ven striking him sending him back but Ven recovers and so does Astra after suffering the veiled girl's attacks and Astra tries to triple slash with Shining Star followed by Fire Strike while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Strike but the masked boy retaliates with a double brutal slash with Void Gear while the veiled girl delivers cartwheel like slashes with Condemnation Venom but Astra and Ven try to fight back but the veiled girl delivers a ballet style slash while the masked boy delivers a brutal slash swipe damaging the two.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" Astra and Ven scream as they get pushed back and fall to the ground and they try to get back up but they're too weak from the attacks they received.

"Hmm, very mediocre. This won't do! Nope. Nope." The veiled girl said.

"Hmph. That really all you got? Man, you two are worthless. I'd be going against the Master's orders, as well as Demiz's favor, but so what? As far as we're concerned, your jobs are done." The masked boy said as he unleashes a dark blue flame orb.

"Oh, you're so lucky! You get to die so peacefully!" The veiled girl said as she unleashes a dark purple flame orb.

The veiled girl and the masked boy fire their respective flame orbs at Astra and Ven and the orbs explode in a mass of dark flames and the two watch the explosions as they kill Astra and Ven and after the explosion ends there is nothing left but a huge scorch mark on the ground.

"Those two were most beautiful, right before they died!" The veiled girl said.

"Don't worry! You're both safe!" A voice said.

"What?" The masked boy said as they turn to see two figures which one being a mouse while the other is a rabbit and they both have Astra and Ven.

"Thank goodness we got here in time. We gotta help 'em!" The rabbit said.

"Right! Together!" The mouse said as he lifts his Keyblade while the rabbit lifts a staff with a blue rabbit head on it.

"Heal!" The mouse and the rabbit said at the same time and both cast Cure on Astra and Ven healing them from their injuries from their fight.

The two then turn to glare at the veiled girl and the masked boy.

"You see them too, right?" The rabbit asked.

"Yep. Those are Keyblades! Tell us where you got those!" The mouse yelled.

"I don't know where you two got 'em, but you don't deserve to wield them!" The rabbit yelled.

"He's right! Keyblades are NOT somethin' you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya!" The mouse said.

"The three of us will!" Ven said.

"Make that four!" Astra said and they all nod at each other and stand face-to-face against the veiled girl and the masked boy.

"Hehehe! I'm just giddy to the prospects of killing you!" The veiled girl said.

"Fine. We'll just destroy the four of you." The masked boy said.

 _(Information: Team up with the newcomers and defeat the veiled girl and the masked boy!)_

Astra triple slashes with Shining Star at the veiled girl followed by casting Fire while Stella fires magical blasts but the veiled girl retaliates with slashing with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing a dark purple slash streak but the rabbit slashes with a sword followed by bashing with his a shield but the masked boy delivers two slashes with Void Gear but Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a somersault slash while the mouse leaps forward and slashes with his Keyblade known as Star Seeker but the veiled girl jumps into the air and then delivers a diving cartwheeling attack with Condemnation Venom while the masked boy shoots a fireball which splits into multiple fireballs that home in at the four but they dodge and Ven uses Aero Surge at the masked boy while the mouse fires pearl shots but the veiled girl delivers dance like slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing dark purple flames but Astra casts Water and then diagonal slashes with Shining Star while the rabbit shoots a magic bolt from his staff.

The masked boy jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning strikes from above but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a horizontal slash but the masked boy disappears and reappears and tries to attack but the mouse slashes with Star Seeker but the veiled girl double slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by an upper slash strike but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Earth while the rabbit delivers an upper strike with his shield but the masked boy double slashes with Void Gear and then unleashes a dark blue slash streak but the mouse delivers an aerial horizontal slash with Star Seeker while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero sending the masked boy upward but the veiled girl slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing purple lightning to spread at the four but the rabbit double slashes with his sword while Astra uses Fire Surge and then uses Blizzard Edge while Stella delivers a powerful pony kick but the two back off.

The mouse fires pearl shots while the rabbit charges with his shield to strike but the veiled girl cartwheels out of the way and tries to unleash purple flames to burn but Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard but the masked boy fires another fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and sends them at Astra but Ven manages to deflect them and diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Edge Slash but the veiled girl jumps into the air and tries to dive cartwheel slash with Condemnation Venom while the masked boy jumps into the air and unleashes many dark blue lightning strikes but Astra aerial slashes at the veiled girl followed by Thunder Surge while Stella charges with her horn while Ven aerial slashes at the masked boy with Wayward Wind followed by casting Fire but the masked boy retaliates with slashing at Ven with Void Gear while the veiled girl dance slashes with Condemnation Venom but the rabbit unleashes magic bolts from his staff while the mouse delivers a flipping slash with Star Seeker.

The veiled girl delivers a spinning slash with Condemnation Venom while the masked boy double slashes with Void Gear followed by unleashing another dark blue slash streak but Ven uses Strike Raid at the masked boy while Astra uses Thunder Raid at the veiled girl but the masked boy disappears and then reappears above Ven and delivers a slamming slash while the veiled girl disappears and reappears behind Astra and delivers a ballet style slash but both Astra and Ven manage to counter and strike back at the other two but the veiled girl unleashes purple flames to try and burn the two while the masked boy shoots down dark blue lightning but the mouse aerial slashes with Star Seeker while the rabbit bashes with his shield but the veiled girl unleashes purple lightning while the masked boy fires another fireball which splits into multiple fireballs but Astra has Stella fire magical blasts at the two who disappear and reappear and try to attack but Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind but the veiled girl attempts to deliver dancing slashes with Condemnation Venom while the masked attempts to brutal slash with Void Gear but Astra, Ven, the rabbit, and the mouse work together to create a pinwheel of light at the two and then unleash a powerful spell which creates an explosion spell damaging the two and the veiled girl and the masked boy are finished off.

The veiled girl and the masked boy are now on the ground not moving and Astra, Ven, the rabbit, and the mouse return to their normal stances but the veiled girl and the masked boy get back up making them get into their fighting stances again getting ready for another fight.

"Hmph. You win." The masked boy said.

"That was fun, but don't let one lucky victory give you swollen egos." The veiled girl said as two dark portals appear. "We'll play again sometime!" The veiled girl said as she disappears into her dark portal.

"Consider yourselves on probation." The masked boy said as he disappears in his dark portal and the two dark portals disappear.

"Probation?" Astra asked.

"For what?" Ven asked.

Astra and Ven turn to the rabbit and the mouse.

"Thank you both so much for helping us." Astra said.

"Yeah. We owe ya! I'm Ventus. Ven for short." Ven introduced.

"And I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"I'm Mickey!" Mickey introduced.

"And I'm Oswald." Oswald introduced.

"I see you got a Keyblade, Mickey, but why not you?" Ven asked.

"Oh, me? I just didn't wanna have one. I'm more interested in learning magic." Oswald said.

"Both of us have been trainin' under the great Yen Sid. Ya see, he found out the worlds were in trouble, and we sorta took off without tellin' him." Mickey said.

"His idea." Oswald said.

"Well, that makes four of us." Astra said.

"Yeah. We ran off too." Ven said.

Mickey takes out the star shaped item known as the Star Shard.

"All we had to do was think it, and the Star Shard'll take us where we wanna go." Mickey said.

"Or at least, we thought so. We haven't really gotten the fine points down, like…when or where…" Oswald said.

"It just kicks in whenever it wants to." Mickey said.

"But the bright side is if weren't for it, then we never would've found ya, and helped ya out." Oswald said.

"Ya know, maybe it wasn't an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reacting to somethin'." Mickey said.

"Hmm. Maybe…" Astra said.

Just then the Star Shard starts glowing with a bright light making the four shield themselves and everything turns white.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I hope you enjoyed seeing Astra and Ven again in this short chapter. Sorry this was short, but the boss fight was actually short in the game if you know what you're doing, but I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the six heroes will be arriving at one of the two cities of light, starting with Noble Palace with Draco and Terra first, Astra and Ven second, and Jin and Aqua last. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	23. Chapter 22: Count Nago

Chapter 22: Count Nago

Draco and Terra leave the badlands and return to the Lanes Between and begin finding one of the cities of light which are Noble Palace and Radiant Garden and while searching they find a world that has a town and in the middle of the world is a giant castle and so Draco and Terra decide to enter that world and go to it.

In what looks like a town Draco and Terra arrive in the town and they look around.

"Okay, so this has to be one of those cities of light, huh?" Draco asked.

"Vanitas, Malicia, and Demiz have to be here. Let's…" Terra was cut off as Ghoul Daraz, Ogre Daraz, and Daraz that look like goblins appear.

"Daraz!" Draco said taking out Dragon's Claw while Orobu growls.

"Let's take 'em out!" Terra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Nightmare Palace)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Poison while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and then reappear and attack with their scythes but Orobu breathes green fires while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw but the Ogre Daraz swing their fists to strike and then slam their fists to the ground but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and delivers a slamming strike unleashing shock waves but the Goblin Daraz jump into the air and deliver kicks but Draco slashes with Dragon's Claw and then enters Dragon Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then throws his Keyblade into the air and unleashes a powerful green fire wave and the two defeat the Daraz.

"That's it for 'em!" Draco said.

"C'mon. More could be around." Terra said.

"Very impressive. Your fighting skills are beyond my comprehension." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Terra asked.

"Show yourself!" Draco demanded pointing Dragon's Claw.

"Fear not. I am no foe." The voice said and it's a man with purple eyes, semi-long dark purple hair, wearing a blue, red, and black suit, black trousers, white gloves, and black boots and at his side are two girls.

One is an older girl with long dark violet hair tied to a long ponytail with two braids on her shoulders, purple eyes, and wearing a purple dress.

The second girl is younger and has long orange hair, purple eyes, and wearing a black dress.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Why I am Faust. I am the well-respected scholar of this benevolent kingdom of Noble Palace. These are my beloved daughters, Aril and Millia." Faust introduced himself and the girls. "Now, you owe me your introductions." Faust said.

"Terra." Terra introduced.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"Do tell me, those weapons you carry. What are these magnificent tools?" Faust asked.

"They're called Keyblades. They're really powerful weapons to destroy those monsters." Terra said.

"Yes. I can truly see their potential. Perhaps you two can help this kingdom." Faust said.

"Sure thing! What exactly do ya need help with?" Draco asked.

"You have come to Noble Palace in its hour of need. Too long, this beautiful city has suffered a tyrannical rule." Faust said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"That's awful!" Draco said.

"Though many see this kingdom as beautiful, it is actually a ruse, so no one knows of the true oppression. Our king. Our current ruler has brought us nothing but pain, misery, and despair. His darkness of oppression and dark powers he wields continue to bind us in our state of unrest and unhappiness." Faust said.

"Darkness?! Dark power?!" Terra asked.

"That bastard! Who is your king?" Draco asked.

"His name is Count Nago, and his reign of doom must come to an end. Please, do this for the kingdom. Kill Nago and Noble Palace will be in your debt." Faust said.

"Okay. We'll do it." Terra said.

"Yeah! We're gonna take him out once and for all! You'll rest peacefully when this is over!" Draco said.

"Thank you. Thank you both for this. Nago resides at the castle. Find your way in and destroy him when you can." Faust said.

"We will. Don't worry." Terra said.

 _(World of Noble Palace)_

 _(Field Theme: Noble Palace)_

 _(Town Plaza)_

Draco and Terra make their way through the central town and they go for the next area.

 _(Castle Town)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a castle town where they see many people walking around town but they keep going to find the castle and Nago and they later make their way for the next area.

 _(Castle Entrance)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a giant castle and arrive at the gates.

"We're here." Terra said.

"Good. Let's go kick this Nago's ass and everythin' will be okay here." Draco said but Orobu points at something and there are two guards standing outside the castle.

"Guess we should watch out for them." Terra said.

"How're we gonna infiltrate without them noticin'?" Draco asked and Orobu runs out. "Hey, what're you doing, boy?" Draco asked.

"Let him go. I think he's onto something." Terra said.

Orobu runs to the front of the castle gates and confronts the guards.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards asked.

"It's a dragon! Noble Palace shall not fall to the likes of you!" The second guard said and Orobu starts to fly off and the guards chase after him.

"Alright! Now we can go in!" Draco said.

"Let's hurry before they come back." Terra said.

Draco and Terra make their way for the castle gates and manage to enter the castle.

 _(Castle Halls)_

Draco and Terra arrive inside the castle and are in the halls.

"We need to find out where Nago is." Terra said.

"Right! He should be somewhere he needs to spend his time at." Draco said.

Draco and Terra explore the castle halls and while looking around the castle they go upstairs to the upper halls but then they see guards around the castle.

"Ugh. Guards everywhere." Draco said.

"We'll need to find Nago without being spotted." Terra said.

"Yeah, but how?" Draco asked.

"Just don't get caught." Terra said.

Draco and Terra start to search the castle for Nago without being caught by guards who are keeping a lookout through the castle but Draco and Terra manage to get past and keep going through the castle and later they find something from above and go for the next area.

 _(Throne Room)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a throne chamber from above and they find what looks like a man with black hair, blue eyes, wearing blue, white, and gold royal robes, green gem in the center of the robes, a blue cape with a white heart at the back, white glove, and white boots sitting on the throne and two guards come into the throne room.

"Milord, we have an issue at hand. Recently, monsters of kinds we have never seen before are all around the town, attacking citizens." One of the guards informed.

"No matter how much I defeat, they appear persistent. How much longer will my kingdom suffer of a tragedy? My beloved people must NOT suffer this wretched fate." The man said.

"Count Nago, sir, what will we do?" The second guard asked.

"What I must do for the sake of my kingdom, my people, my family! These vermin shall meet their end!" Nago said as his hands glow dark. "This power I wield, while cursed, I must use it for the good of those I cherish." Nago said.

"Then it's true. He DOES have darkness!" Draco said.

"He has to be stopped!" Terra said.

"Way ahead of ya!" Draco said as he jumps off.

"Draco!" Terra called but Draco jumps off.

"Let us be off. I must rid my kingdom of these abominations!" Nago said.

"Hold it right there!" A voice called and Nago turns to see Draco arriving at the throne room him confronting Nago.

"Intruder!" The guard said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" Nago asked.

"Shut up! Are you Count Nago?!" Draco demanded.

"Yes. I am." Nago answered.

"Your reign of terror's gonna end NOW!" Draco yelled.

"What reign of terror? What are you going on about?" Nago asked.

"Don't play stupid with me! You act like a kind leader, but I know you're just a tyrant! This ends here!" Draco yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Nago!)_

Draco charges at Nago and tries to attack with Dragon's Claw but Nago disappears in darkness and reappears behind Draco who tries to slash with Dragon's Claw but Nago is covered by a dark shield blocking all of Draco's attacks but Draco keeps attacking but Nago continues to disappear and block the attacks with his dark shield but Draco keeps trying to attack with Dragon's Claw but Nago manages to grab Dragon's arm and then sends Draco back with force knocking Draco back.

"Dammit!" Draco yelled.

"My dear boy, you seem to be quite confused." Nago said.

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked arriving at the throne room.

"Leave this place at once!" The guard ordered but Nago raises his hand to make them back off.

"Whatever you heard about me being a tyrant and oppressing, that is not what I am. I love my people and this kingdom. I would do anything to protect them." Nago said.

"But you have darkness in you." Terra asked.

"Yes. It is a curse that I must burden. I hate my power, but it is a part of who I am, and I must use it for the good of Noble Palace." Nago said.

"So…you're not evil?" Draco asked.

"Of course not. I would never oppress my people." Nago said.

"Damn…I feel like an idiot…" Draco said rubbing his head.

"We're sorry we accused you." Terra said bowing.

"Milord, more monsters have invaded the town! They are attacking all citizens!" A guard informed.

"If you two are sorry, then perhaps you may assist me in protecting my kingdom." Nago said.

"Ya got it!" Draco said.

"We'd be happy to." Terra said.

"Excellent. Let us not delay." Nago said as he leaves the throne room.

"Ya know, Nago doesn't even look or seem like a bad ruler." Draco said

"Then why would Faust say those awful things about him?" Terra asked.

"Dunno. All I know is that we owe him, and we should go out and help out!" Draco said.

"Right. C'mon." Terra said.

Draco and Terra leave the throne room and make their way out of the castle and later return outside of the castle at the castle gates and they find Orobu flying to them.

"There you are, boy! C'mon, we gotta help out Nago!" Draco said and Orobu nods and they leave the castle gates.

Unknowing to them someone watches them and it's Faust with Aril and Millia at his side.

"They failed to destroy Nago, Father." Aril said.

"Useless fools!" Faust said.

"Shall I destroy them all?" A voice asked and it's a shadow figure.

"No. I'll get rid of Nago my own way! Those two, you can do what you want." Faust said.

Draco and Terra make their way for Nago and they later arrive back at the castle town where they find Nago and his guards fighting off against the Ghoul Daraz but one of the Ghoul Daraz goes for a woman but Nago unleashes black lightning and strikes at the Ghoul Daraz.

"Leave this place! I shall deal with them!" Nago said.

"Bless you, Count Nago!" The woman said as she runs.

"He really does care about his people." Draco said.

"He wasn't lying." Terra said.

"You two are just in time. More are here!" Nago said as Ghoul Daraz, Goblin Daraz, and Daraz that look like sirens appear.

"Leave 'em to us!" Draco said.

"You focus on the others." Terra said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Nago said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack at the two with their scythes while the Goblin Daraz deliver a spinning attack but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a cleaving slash while Terra casts Magma burning all the Daraz but the Siren Daraz unleash singing waves to try and confuse them but Orobu delivers a tail whip while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but the Goblin Daraz deliver a leaping somersault attack but Terra uses Stun Edge and then uses Aerial Slam bringing the Goblins up and then jumps into the air and slams them back down but the Siren Daraz unleash songs of flames to try and burn the two but Draco delivers a leaping double kick and then slams Dragon's Claw down while Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Rising Rock but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and try to attack with their scythes while the Goblin Daraz spin attack while the Siren Daraz unleash song waves but Terra casts Earth while Draco coats Dragon's Claw with Poison magic and uses Poison Raid and the two defeat the Daraz.

"Kicked your asses!" Draco said.

"It's too early to celebrate! More could be coming." Terra said.

"Indeed. We must be wary." Nago said and then a guard comes.

"Milord, more monsters are going for the courtyard garden!" The guard informed.

"That's where Rachel is! I must get there at once!" Nago said as he rushes off.

"Wait up!" Draco called as they start to move.

"That was ridiculous and appalling! You both failed to destroy Count Nago!" A voice said and Draco and Terra turn to see Faust.

"Yeah, we didn't do it, because he wasn't evil!" Draco said.

"It's true he has darkness in his heart, but he wasn't using it to oppress his people. He uses it to protect his kingdom!" Terra said.

"Why the hell did you lie to us?!" Draco demanded.

"Because I wanted that wretched pretend king out of my way, so I can take the rightful place on the throne. Nago doesn't deserve the throne." Faust said.

"Well, we know now who doesn't deserve to rule this world, you!" Terra said.

"Yeah, Nago's the right king, jackass! This kingdom's better off without you!" Draco said.

"You insolent worms will pay for this insubordination! I swear it!" Faust said as he leaves.

"Whatever." Draco said.

"C'mon. We gotta hurry for Nago and help him." Terra said.

"Yeah. To where again?" Draco asked.

"The courtyard garden." Terra said.

"Right!" Draco said and they leave.

Draco and Terra make their way out of the castle town and later return to the town plaza and they later find what looks like a gate that leads to somewhere and so they go for that gate to go for the next area.

 _(Flower Field)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a flower field and make their way through to get to the courtyard garden and find Nago and while exploring they find what looks like another gate and go for it to go to the next area.

 _(Courtyard Garden)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a garden and rush their way to find Nago standing his ground against a giant Daraz that looks like a giant black mammoth with four crimson eyes, crimson tusks, crimson horns, razor trunk, and a dark crimson crystal symbol on its body.

"Out of my way, you foul beast!" Nago yelled.

"Nago! We'll take care of it!" Draco said.

"You go see if someone's okay." Terra said.

"Very well. I'll leave this to you. Good luck, my friends." Nago said as he leaves.

"Draco!" Terra said.

"Yeah! Let's kick its ass!" Draco said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Defeat Behemammoth!)_

The Daraz known as Behemammoth stomps on the ground and unleashes shock waves but the two dodge and Draco aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a slamming slash while Terra uses Earth Edge but Bemhemammoth swipes with its razor trunk at the two but Orobu shoots green fireballs but Behemammoth charges at the two with its horns and tries to strike but Terra locks on and then uses Sonic Shadow and dashes all over and then delivers multiple shadow dives until he delivers the final shadow dive while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Fire but Behemammoth stomps on the ground again and unleashes more shock waves but Draco delivers a punch followed by a kick and then delivers a downward slash with Dragon's Claw while Orobu breathes green fires but Behemammoth swipes its razor trunk at the two but Terra blocks and then counters by slamming Earthshaker to the ground unleashing a shock wave while Draco uses Uppercut.

Behemammoth charges a the two with its tusks and then with its horns but Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Poison Edge while Terra uses Sliding Dash and then uses Earth Raid but Behemammoth jumps into the air and then lands on the ground and unleashes a powerful quake causing the two to struggle with their balance but they manage to retain their balance while Orobu delivers a tail strike but Behemammoth delivers an impaling strike with its razor trunk but Terra manages to deflect the trunk and makes it strike back at Behemammoth making the Daraz become extremely angry and swipes with its tusks but Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a vertical slash while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Behemammoth stomps on the ground again and unleashes more shock waves but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by an aerial cleaving slash while Draco slides and delivers a punch followed by a somersault slash.

"It's almost finished! Let's give him everything we've got!" Terra said.

"Damn straight!" Draco said.

Behemammoth attacks at the two with its horns and then swipes with its razor trunk but Draco locks on and uses Shadow Storm and and dashes all over while firing black fireballs and then fires a giant black fireball while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by a diagonal slash and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and delivers a slamming attack unleashing shock waves but Behemammoth stomps on the ground and unleashes more shock waves but Orobu fires green fireballs while Draco uses Fire Raid but Behemammoth attacks with its razor trunk and then attacks with its tusks but Terra retaliates with aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by Aerial Slam while Draco punches followed by kicking and then slashes with Dragon's Claw but Behemammoth jumps into the air and unleashes more shock waves and then attacks with its horns but Orobu breathes green fires while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by an upper slash while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal somersault slash and they finish off Behemammoth who disappears in black mist.

"Eat it, ya bastard!" Draco said.

"With that out of the way, the Daraz shouldn't be causing trouble here anymore." Terra said.

"Is that what you think?" A voice asked and Draco and Terra turn to see a man with pale skin, long black hair, crimson eyes, black markings on his face, wearing a torn and sleeveless black vest revealing his bare chest, black pants with crimson markings, and black bandages on both arms.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked.

"You may call me Mortem." The man named Mortem said.

"Mortem? Hold up! THE Mortem?! As in one of the legendary Ten Heroes?! You worked with my master! Fortitudo." Draco said.

"Key word WORKED. I am no longer associated with that light loving fool." Mortem said.

"What'd you say?!" Draco demanded.

"Why are you here?" Terra asked.

"I'm here for the two of you, Draco, Terra. I wish to test your strengths. The dark powers that you both have within you." Mortem said.

"Test us?" Draco asked.

"Why would you wanna test us?" Terra asked.

"Perhaps I was right. You both are too weak anyway." Mortem said.

"What?! I am NOT weak, asshole! I don't care if you are one of the Ten Heroes! You don't call me or my master a fool!" Draco yelled.

"You wanna test? Fine. What test?" Terra asked.

"A test of strength of combat. Come meet me at the outskirts of the city no later than ten minutes. Otherwise, I might come out an kill you. Don't keep me waiting." Mortem said as he leaves.

"Man, what an asshole! Can't believe he's one of the Ten Heroes." Draco said.

"He wants to test us. Guess we can't disappoint him." Terra said.

"Then, let's hurry to the outskirts." Draco said.

Draco and Terra make their way through the courtyard garden and later make their way through the flower fields and then return to the town plaza and they later find a gate at the center end and so they go for the gate and go for a different area.

 _(Outskirts)_

Draco and Terra are now outside of the city and arrive at a field and so they make their way through the field to find Mortem and later on they find something from afar and go to it.

 _(Temple Ruins)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a ruined temple and while looking around they find Mortem leaning against a ruined wall.

"So, you've made it." Mortem said.

"That's right, jackass! Now, I'll teach ya a thing or two for badmouthin'!" Draco said unleashing Dragon's Claw.

"Hmph. No doubt you are Fortitudo's student. You wield a Keyblade, but I doubt you match his experiences." Mortem said.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents." Terra said.

"Yes, that's true, but in every way and form, I am always better than you." Mortem said as he takes out a black scabbard and unsheathes what looks like a black katana with a skull handle.

"I ain't scared of ya! I can kick your ass right here an now!" Draco said.

 **"Is that right?"** A voice said and a dark portal appears revealing to be Demiz.

"You again! You're Demiz!" Draco yelled.

 **"Indeed. We meet at last, Draco and Terra."** Demiz said.

"You're here to fight too?" Terra asked.

"Don't be stupid. I will fight you both. I don't expect interferences." Mortem said.

 **"Very well then. Have fun."** Demiz said.

Mortem charges at the two and starts delivering slashes with his katana but Draco and Terra block with their Keyblades but Mortem unleashes shadow hands and they deliver punches sending them back.

"Hmph. I thought you two would make promising Keyblade Masters, but it seems I made an error." Mortem said.

"Dammit!" Draco yelled.

"We're not giving up! It doesn't matter what darkness you have. We won't let you defeat us!" Terra yelled.

"Then try and impress me." Mortem said.

 _(Boss Theme: Black Powder)_

 _(Information: Defeat Mortem!)_

"You cannot hope to defeat me." Mortem said as he sinks into the ground and rises from the shadows behind Draco and Terra.

Mortem triple slashes at Draco and Terra with his katana followed by unleashing shadow blades and sends them to strike but they dodge and Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Fire while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a cleaving swipe but Mortem sinks into shadows and then unleashes shadow spikes from the ground to get the two but Orobu shoots green fireballs but Mortem creates shadow arrows and shoots them at Orobu sending him down but Draco catches Orobu and then double slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut while Terra uses Quick Blitz but Mortem rapid slashes with his katana followed by unleashing shadow hands and they try to grab the two Keybearers but Terra uses Sliding Dash to strike at Mortem who disappears in dark mist and then reappears from behind and delivers a slash with his katana but Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a double brutal somersault kick but Mortem retaliates with unleashing shadow tentacles and tries to swipe at the two but they defeat the shadow tentacles but Mortem unleashes shadow daggers all around and sends them to strike but Orobu delivers a tail swipe while Draco punches followed by kicking and then delivers a cleaving slash with Dragon's Claw but Mortem delivers a shadow punch at Draco's stomach sending him back but Terra charges at Mortem and slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Mortem counters and rapid slashes with his katana followed by unleashing a shadow fist and punches Terra.

"Is this all you two can do? Talk about pathetic." Mortem said.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled.

"We're not done yet!" Terra said.

Terra locks on at Mortem and uses Sonic Shadow to strike at Mortem and then delivers multiple diving shadow strikes until he delivers his final shadow diving strike while Draco also locks on and uses Shadow Storm and dashes all over Mortem while firing black fires and then unleashes a big black fireballs but Mortem retaliates with locking on at Draco and Terra and then covers himself in shadows and dashes all over the area striking at Draco and Terra over and over and then Mortem appears in the air and unleashes shadow blades send them down at the two who try to dodge but the shadow blades keep attacking until Mortem delivers a diving strike on the ground and unleashes shadow pillars from the ground damaging Draco and Terra but Draco retaliates with a 360 slash with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Fire while Terra casts Magma trying to burn Mortem who dodges and unleashes black fires burning Terra but Orobu tries to breathe green fires but Mortem casts black ice to freeze Orobu making Draco angry at this and tries to attack but Mortem unleashes black lightning striking Draco but Terra recovers from his burn and tries to use Strike Raid to strike at Mortem who unleashes a dark shield around him and then counters with a shadow blast knocking Terra back but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw but Mortem blocks each attack and then delivers up and down slashes with his katana and then delivers an impaling strike with his katana knocking Draco back but Draco and Terra recover and try to strike back but Mortem unleashes shadow drills to send Draco and Terra into the air and then Mortem follows and slams them into the ground.

"You both are pathetic and weak. Give up now." Mortem said.

"Screw that and screw YOU!" Draco yelled and he sees Terra unconscious on the ground. "Terra... I'll handle you myself!" Draco yelled.

"You truly are a fool." Mortem said.

"Shut, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Draco shouted as black aura appears around his body and black veins appear around his body and his left eye turns crimson.

"Interesting. Your own dark powers have awakened. Show me your power." Mortem said.

Draco charges at Mortem and delivers powerful and brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by grabbing Mortem by his throat and unleashes a dark explosion but Mortem recovers and strikes back with his katana followed by unleashing shadow blades and strikes at Draco but Draco recovers himself and delivers brutal horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal leaping double shadow kick and then delivers a slamming shadow slash but Mortem sinks into shadows and then unleashes shadow drills but Draco lands on a shadow drill and delivers a flying shadow punch at Mortem's gut sending him back but Mortem retaliates with unleashing shadow chains and traps Draco who manages to break free from the shadow chains and then unleashes a dark Fire spell at Mortem who counters with his Dark Blizzard but Draco casts a giant black fire spell that causes an explosion but Mortem recovers from the explosion and then slashes with his katana followed by unleashing shadow tentacles but Draco cuts down the tentacles and then diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by unleashing a shadow claw and it scratches at Mortem who strikes back with unleashing shadow spikes from the ground and then tries to grab with his shadow hand but Draco strikes back with a shadow brutal somersault slash and then delivers a slamming shadow slash with Dragon's Claw but Mortem casts Dark Thunder and then casts Dark Fire but Draco counters with his own Dark Fire and then casts Inferno striking at Mortem who recovers himself and tries to strike back with shadow chains but Draco destroys the chains and tries to attack back but Mortem rapid slashes with his katana.

Draco counters the slashing with his own slashes with Dragon's Claw but Mortem locks on at Draco and unleashes shadow blades and sends out a flurry of shadow blades at Draco who tries to dodge but Mortem continues to unleash more flurries of shadow blades getting Draco who retaliates with a shadow sliding punch and then unleashes a dark explosion but Mortem recovers and unleashes shadow slash streaks to strike at Draco who retaliates with vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw and then delivers a shadow hand grab and unleashes a powerful dark explosion but Mortem strikes back with slashing with his katana and then delivers a bladestand kick and then delivers a shadow kick but Draco delivers a shadow punch followed by a brutal shadow kick and then delivers an upper shadow slash with Dragon's Claw but Mortem unleashes shadow spikes from the ground and then unleashes shadow drills but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a leaping shadow kick but Mortem unleashes a dark shield and then counters with a shadow blast but Draco casts Inferno followed by casting Dark Fire but Mortem sinks into the ground and then rises from the ground and then delivers a rising slash with his katana but Draco aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw and then delivers a shadow slamming slash sending Mortem to the ground unleashing shadow pillars but Mortem retaliates with triple slashes with his katana followed by a shadow kick and then unleashes shadow fists to punch but Draco strikes back with horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut and then delivers a shadow somersault slash and Draco finishes off Mortem.

Draco and Mortem lock weapons and Draco looks at Mortem with hate.

"Your hatred is actually after all. You have potential yet. You passed." Mortem said as he kicks Draco back. "Next time we meet, you had best give me your all. Farewell." Mortem said as he disappears in shadows.

 **"What promise! He actually has what it takes to be the one I need! My decision is now final."** Demiz said as he sinks into the shadows and disappears.

Draco's black veins start to disappear and his left crimson eye returns to blue and Draco breathes heavily.

"Man, that was some power. Was this really the darkness inside of me? Is this...my power?" Draco asked and he sees Terra waking up. "Terra!" Draco said.

"Draco. What happened?" Terra asked.

"Mortem's gone. I chased him out, but...there was this intense darkness unleashed in me." Draco said.

"I see. Well, you used it to fight back. Thanks, Draco." Terra said.

"So, now what?" Draco asked.

"Well, since things should be okay in this world, we should go to Radiant Garden next." Terra said.

"Yeah. Okay." Draco said.

Draco and Terra use their Keyblades to create their portals and Terra turns on his Keyblade Armor and gets on his Keyblade Glider while Draco gets on Orobu and they fly into their portals leaving Noble Palace.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I am SOOOOOO sorry I made you guys wait for an entire month for this chapter. I had issues with my old computer, there were internet issues, and I had a writer's block, but hopefully, I should be back to writing this story, because I love writing this story, and I would never abandon it. Anyway, I hope you had a nice holiday and enjoying your new year of 2018 so far, and I hope you'll look forward to more of this story. Anyway, next time, we're going back to Astra and Ven's side and what they're doing in Noble Palace. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	24. Chapter 23: New Friends

Chapter 23: New Friends

Astra and Ven are transported out of the badlands and are back at the Lanes Between and while looking around they find a world that has a town and in the middle of the world is a giant castle and so Astra and Ven go for that world and enter it.

In what looks like a town Astra and Ven arrive in the town and they look around.

"Whoa, this city is really nice!" Ven said.

"It's so beautiful, but what happened to Oswald and Mickey?" Astra asked.

"Hmm, I guess we should look for 'em. Maybe there's also a good chance Terra and Draco are here too." Ven said.

"Yeah. Let's look around." Astra said.

 _(World of Noble Palace)_

 _(Field Theme: Noble Palace)_

 _(Town Plaza)_

Astra and Ven explore around the town plaza and they later make their way for a different area.

 _(Castle Town)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a castle town where they find many people walking around and they later find something from afar.

"Is that a castle up ahead?" Ven asked.

"Looks like it. Let's go see if anyone's in it." Astra said as they rush for the castle.

 _(Castle Entrance)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a giant castle and they arrive at the gates and they go for the castle but then someone stands in front of them and it's a male who looks thirteen-years-old with slightly tanned skin, green eyes, raven black hair that's spiky at the back, has what looks like a Kanji symbol on his forehead, and is wearing a blue and white robe.

"Who are you two, and what are you doing here at this castle?" The male asked.

"We're looking for our friends, and we thought they'd be here." Ven said.

"Nobody in this castle knows of any visitors. If somebody was this castle, I'd know, but no one's here, but guards, the Count, and me. I'll have to ask you to leave." The male said.

"Well, what about you? What's your excuse?" Astra asked.

"For your information, I serve the Count of this kingdom. I have every right to be in this place. Now, please, leave now. There are monsters roaming all over, and they can get you." The male said.

"Fine. We'll leave. Come on, Ven." Astra said.

"Okay." Ven said.

Just then Ghoul Daraz, Goblin Daraz, and Siren Daraz appear.

"Them again!" Ven said taking out Wayward Wind.

"You know what to do!" Astra said taking out Shining Star.

"You think you can handle them?" The male asked.

"Watch us!" Ven said grinning.

 _(Battle Theme: Nightmare Palace)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero but the Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes but Stella fires a magical blast from her horn while Astra delivers a 360 slash with Shining Star but the Siren Daraz unleash music waves to try and confuse the two but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by an upper slash and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then deliver multi slashes followed by unleashing a wide slash sending out six blades but the Goblin Daraz deliver kicks to strike but Astra slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then thrusts Shining Star on the ground and unleashes a pillar surrounded by stars and strikes and the two defeat the Daraz.

"Should've realized they're be here too." Astra said.

"How long have they been around?" Ven asked.

"They've been here recently. My Count has been trying to get rid of them since, but more keep appearing." The male said.

"I see." Astra said.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you two. You are actually great at fighting. Do you think I could ask a favor of you?" The male asked.

"Sure. Name it." Ven said.

"It's the Count's wife and his child. She went out of the castle and take their daughter out for a walk, but with these monsters being around…" The male stops talking.

"You want us to protect her, right?" Astra asked.

"More like find her and bring her back here. It's clearly not safe." The male said.

"Sure thing. You know where we could find her?" Ven asked.

"She normally goes off to the courtyard garden. It's the most peaceful place in the kingdom." The male said.

"Got it." Ven said as they start moving.

"Hold on. Do you even know where you're going?" The male asked.

"Nope." Ven answered.

"Do you know?" Astra asked.

"Actually, I do. I go there all the time with her. I know this kingdom on the back of my hand." The male said.

"Okay. Lead the way, uh…" Ven stops talking.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot my manners. I'm Jet. Jet Yoro." Jet introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Jet. I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"Name's Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"Okay, Astra, Ven. Follow me." Jet said as he leaves the castle gates.

Astra and Ven follow Jet out of the castle entrance and they arrive back at the castle town and make their way for the courtyard garden while following Jet but some Ghoul Daraz appear but Astra and Ven destroy them and they keep going through the castle town and they later return to the town plaza and they continue to follow Jet who is going for a gate that leads to somewhere else so they follow Jet for the gate taking them to a different area.

 _(Flower Field)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a flower field and make their way through to get to the courtyard garden to follow Jet and find Rachel and while exploring around they find another gate and go for it taking them to the next area.

 _(Courtyard Garden)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the courtyard garden and they find Jet looking around but they don't see anyone.

"Damn! Milady's not here!" Jet said.

"You know another place she could be at?" Astra asked.

"Perhaps she's at…" Jet was cut off by Siren Daraz and Ogre Daraz appearing.

"You find out where she is, and we'll take care of 'em!" Ven said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Ogre Daraz double swing their fists to strike but Astra slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful slash and then casts Blizzard but the Siren Daraz unleash a sound beam to try and sun them but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid but the Ogre Daraz slam their fists to the ground and unleash a shock wave while the Siren Daraz unleash sound waves to stun but Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Surge while Stella delivers a powerful kick but the Siren Daraz unleash sound beams to attempt to freeze them but Astra casts Water and then casts Earth but the Ogre double swing with their fists but Stella charges with her horn but the Siren Daraz unleash sound waves to stun but Ven casts Aero sending them upward and then aerial slashes with Wayward Wind while Astra uses Thunder Surge and then uses Water Edge but the Siren Daraz make a song to try and confuse them while the Ogre Daraz slam their fists on the ground but Ven uses Aero Raid to strike while Astra casts Fire and then casts Magma and the two defeat the Daraz.

"Did you find anything yet?" Astra asked.

"I have an idea of where Countess Rachel could be. She might be at the courtyard fountain." Jet said.

"Let's check there then." Astra said.

"It's this way. Follow me." Jet said.

Astra and Ven follow Jet through the courtyard garden and they find a gate and it leads them to the next area.

 _(Courtyard Fountain)_

At a fountain area a woman with long light pink hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a white and yellow dress is carrying a two-year-old girl with short pink hair and wearing a yellow small dress who is crying as Ghoul Daraz and Siren Daraz are in front of them.

"Get away from us!" The woman yelled as she unleashes a light beam striking at the Daraz but more keep appearing. "Nago, where are you?" The woman asked.

Just then something slashes at the Daraz destroying them and it's Astra and Ven with Jet.

"Jet?" The woman asked and the baby girl stops crying.

"Countess Rachel! Thank goodness you're alright! And thank goodness your daughter is well too." Jet said.

"Yes, I am thankful you're here. Thank you, Jet and your new friends, as well." Rachel said.

"Um, Countess, pardon me for saying this, but you look almost like Lady Amora." Astra said.

"Amora? You know her?!" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I do, but how do you…?" Astra stops talking.

"She never told you about me? Shame on her." Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Ven asked.

"Amora is my sister." Rachel said shocking Astra and Ven.

"Sh-She is?!" Astra asked.

"It seems I have a story to tell, but first, we must return to the castle. I need to return my beloved Noel back home, where she'll be safe." Rachel said looking at the baby known as Noel who is now sleeping.

"We'll help you with that, Countess." Astra said.

"Please, just call me Rachel. I should at least learn the name of the ones my sister was caring for." Rachel said.

"Oh, yes! I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"And I'm Ventus, ma'am. Ven for short, ma'am." Ven introduced.

"Very well, Astra and Ven. Shall we?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel!" A voice called and they turn to see a man with black hair, blue eyes, wearing blue, white, and gold royal robes, green gem in the center of the robes, a blue cape with a white heart at the back, white gloves, and white boots arriving.

"Nago! You came all this way for me and Noel." Rachel said.

"Of course! When I heard these monsters would be here, I had to be sure you were unharmed. I'm sorry for being late." Nago said.

"At least you were protecting your kingdom. Being a count can be a handful sometimes." Rachel said.

"You've done well protecting her, Jet." Nago said.

"Thank you, Milord, but I didn't do it alone. These two helped me." Jet said looking at Astra and Ven.

"You both have my earnest thanks." Nago said.

"It was nothing, Your Majesty." Astra said.

"Now, I shall be bringing Rachel and Noel home. Jet, follow me." Nago said.

"Yes, Milord." Jet said.

"I would like to have a word with you two as well. Meet us at the castle." Nago said.

"Yes, sir!" Astra and Ven said at the same time and Nago, Rachel, and Jet leave the fountain area.

"Let's get going." Astra said.

"Yeah." Ven said as they start moving.

Astra and Ven leave the fountain area and return to the courtyard garden area and make their way through the flower field but as they continue their way through the flower field something confronts Ven.

"Hey! Stay away from that flower!" A voice yelled making Astra and Ven stop.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

The two see a girl about their age with light blue-green eyes, orange hair, wearing a sleeveless rose pink top with roses, a violet short skirt with daisies, white sandals, bracelets made of petals, and a blue flower on her hair.

"You almost stepped on it." The girl said as she goes for a yellow flower. "Have you two no respect for plant life?" The girl asked.

"We're sorry. We're in a hurry." Astra said.

"Well, that's no excuse to try and step on this poor flower." The girl said.

"Uh, sorry?" Ven said.

"Just don't let it happen again. By the way, I've never seen you around. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Astra." Astra introduced.

"Ventus, but everybody calls me Ven." Ven introduced.

"My name is Ina. What was your hurry that made you almost careless?" Ina asked.

"We were supposed to meet the Count at the castle." Astra said.

"Count Nago? Well, why didn't you say so? I can escort you to the castle." Ina said.

"Thanks, but we already know the way." Ven said.

"Please. I was so rude of stopping you from going. At least let me help." Ina said.

"Well, if you insist. Okay." Astra said.

Astra and Ven follow Ina through the flower field and they later return to the town plaza and make their way to the castle but then they find another figure and it's a boy with lavender eyes, short, spiky, and choppy teal hair, wearing a purple shirt with a crystal on it, cyan pants, black and cyan shoes, and a crystal bracelet on his right wrist.

"Ina, there you are. Don't tell me you were at the flower field again." The boy said.

"Duh, Nuji. Where else would I be?" Ina asked.

"Where you SHOULD be is at the castle. You're making our parents worry, with these monsters around everywhere." Nuji said.

"Sorry. I'm gonna be back at the castle anyway, since I'm taking these two there." Ina said and Nuji looks at the two.

"Who are they?" Nuji asked.

"I'm Astra and this is Ven." Astra introduced herself and Ven.

"Hiya." Ven said.

"Hmph. Ina, let's go already. The last thing I need is finding you picking flowers." Nuji said.

"Oh, and I suppose finding crystals is a better hobby?" Ina asked.

"Crystals are more beautiful than plants." Nuji said.

"Take that back!" Ina yelled.

"No, Nature Lover." Nuji said.

"At least plants are a part of life! Crystals just exist to be shiny, that's it!" Ina said.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your fight, but we should be getting to the castle." Astra said.

"Ina and I are going our own way. You two can go there yourselves." Nuji said as he takes Ina by her hand and the two start moving.

"Bye!" Ina said as the two leave.

"Well, back to the castle town." Ven said.

"Right." Astra said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the town plaza and they later return to the castle town and make their way through and they later return to the castle entrance and arrive at the gates and they go for the castle doors.

 _(Castle Halls)_

Astra and Ven arrive inside the castle and are in the halls and they see many guards and while exploring they go for big doors in the center of the halls and the big doors take them to a different area.

 _(Throne Room)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the throne room and they find Nago, Rachel, and Jet.

"You have arrived." Nago said.

"So, what's up?" Ven asked.

"I want to thank you for saving my Rachel and my daughter from those wretched monsters. It's because of this, I have a favor to ask of you two." Nago said.

"Sure. What is it?" Astra asked.

"After these monsters arrived in my kingdom, a disturbance has made things worse for my world and for my people. I know this would seem much for you two, but will you look into this disturbance for me, and find out what is causing these monsters to appear?" Nago asked.

"Yes." Astra said.

"You can count on us, Count." Ven said.

"You have my earnest thanks. The disturbance is from the outside of town. In the outskirts. Search there and see what you can find." Nago said.

"We're on it." Ven said.

"Good luck." Jet said.

Astra and Ven leave the throne room and later leave the castle and make their way through the castle town and return to the town plaza and while looking around Stella finds a gate at the center end and so they go for the gate and go for a different area.

 _(Outskirts)_

Astra and Ven are now outside of the city and are now in a field and they make their way through the field to find the disturbance but then they something at them and they are Daraz that look like moths appear and try to go for the two but they slash with their Keyblades but more moths appear.

"Daraz again!" Ven said.

"Ugh! They must be the ones responsible for the disturbance! Let's do this!" Astra said and Ven nods.

 _(Battle Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Daraz!)_

The Moth Daraz swarm around Astra and Ven and try to attack but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder while Ven casts Aero to damage the Moth Daraz but the Moth Daraz fly around and try to bite at them but Stella fires a magical blast destroying some of the Daraz but more Moth Daraz try to swarm at the two but Ven uses Wind Strike while Astra uses Thunder Surge and then uses Water Edge but the Moth Daraz try to fly around the two and bite at them but Stella delivers a pony kick while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star and then gets into Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then thrusts her Keyblade on the ground and unleashes a giant pillar surrounded by stars and strikes at the Moth Daraz but the Moth Daraz attempt to swarm around Astra but Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind and then gets into Fever Pitch mode and then delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid slashes and then unleashes bladed strikes but the Moth Daraz try to swarm around the two but Astra and Ven continue to strike with their Keyblades.

More Moth Daraz try to attack but Astra and Ven continue to destroy every last one of them and no more appear.

"Whew. Talk about an easy way to get rid of 'em." Ven said.

"Hopefully, they shouldn't cause this much trouble." Astra said but Stella neighs frantically. "What's wrong, Stella?" Astra asked.

"Look!" Ven said pointing at something coming and it's a giant Daraz that looks like a giant bee with crimson and black striped body, spiky legs, black wings, four crimson eyes, a giant stinger, and the dark crimson crystal symbol.

"Ugh! That must be the cause of the disturbance!" Astra said.

"Let's do it!" Ven said.

 _(Boss Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Buzzting)_

The Daraz known as Buzzting flies over Astra and Ven and tries to plummet itself down at the two to try and deliver a diving sting attack on the ground but the two dodge and while Buzzting is stuck Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by Water Surge while Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Fire Raid but Buzzting flies around again and fires many stinging shots at the two but casts Reflect to make the sting shots go right back at Buzzting while Ven locks on and uses Flame Salvo and unleashes his barrage of fireballs but Buzzting flies around the two again and enlarges its stinger and tries to charge at the two who move out of the way but Buzzting continues to charge but Stella unleashes her magical blasts from her horn to strike while Astra casts Blizzard and then casts Gravity but Buzzting tries to deliver another diving sting attack but they dodge and it gets stuck again allowing Ven to triple slash with Wayward Wind followed by Edge Slash while Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by Graceful Slash but Buzzting fires more sting shots but Ven uses Strike Raid while Astra casts Thunder but Buzzting flies over them and tries to deliver another sting attack but Stella charges with her horn but Buzzting enlarges its stinger and tries to charge attack but Astra locks on and uses Star Struck and unleashes three sets of shooting stars damaging Buzzting who retaliates with firing more sting shots but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Surge while Astra casts Fire but Buzzting flies over the two and drops many stingers down at the two.

Astra and Ven dodge the raining stingers and Stella fires magical blasts from her horn but Buzzting tries to deliver a diving sting attack but they dodge and Astra uses Thunder Raid while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz but Buzzting enlarges its stinger and tries to charge at the two but Astra casts Blizzard followed by casting Magma while Ven uses Aero Raid but Buzzting fires sting shots at the two but Astra casts Reflect to make the shots go right back while Stella delivers a pony kick but Buzzting flies over and starts raining down more stingers at the two but Ven casts Gravity to try and bring Buzzting down allowing Astra to aerial slash with Shining Star followed by Fire Dash but Buzzting enlarges its stinger and tries to charge at the two who dodge and Ven uses Sliding Dash and strikes at Buzzting while Stella charges with her horn but Buzzting fires more sting shots but Astra uses Blizzard Raid freezing Buzzting allowing Ven to cast Fire but Buzzting delivers its diving sting attack but Stella delivers a pony kick while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by Graceful Slash while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind but Buzzting flies over the two and rains down more stingers at the two but Astra unleashes a barrier to protect herself and Ven from the stingers and then casts Thunder while Stella fires another magical blast from her horn but Buzzting tries to sting at the two again but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid and then uses Edge Slash but Buzzting enlarges its stinger and tries to charge but Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind while Astra delivers a cartwheeling slash.

"Almost got 'im!" Ven said.

"Let's end this!" Astra said.

Buzzting attacks the two with its stinger but Astra locks on and uses Star Struck and unleashes three sets of shooting stars while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a vertical slash and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid slashes and unleashes bladed strikes but Buzzting tries to deliver a diving sting attack but Stella charges with her horn while Astra uses Blizzard Surge but Buzzting flies over and rains down many stingers but they dodge and Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a wide slash while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Water but Buzzting enlarges its stinger and tries to charge at the two but they move out of the way and Astra uses Thunder Raid while Ven uses Fire Dash to strike but Buzzting shoots sting shots but they move and Stella unleashes magical blasts from her horn but Buzzting flies over and tries to deliver its diving sting attack but Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Earth while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz but Buzzting rains down more stingers but Stella delivers a pony kick while Ven casts Gravity allowing Astra to cast Fire but Buzzting enlarges its stinger and tries to charge at the two but Ven locks on and uses Flame Salvo and unleashes his barrages of fireballs but Buzzting fires more sting shots but Astra casts Reflect to send the stingers back at it while Stella charges with her horn but Buzzting flies over and tries to rain down more stingers but they move and then Stella fires a magical beam from her horn while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful cartwheel slash and they finish off Buzzting who disappears in dark mist.

"That did it." Astra said.

"Awesome!" Ven said.

"Wow. That was amazing." A voice said and they turn to see Ina.

"How long were you standing there?" Astra asked.

"Pretty much the whole time." Ina answered.

"You couldn't bother to help?" Ven asked.

"I could've, but chose not to. I was sure you two had it in the bag anyway." Ina said.

"I suppose." Astra said.

"Here." Ina said giving them a green flower and a violet flower.

"For...us?" Ven asked.

"What for?" Astra asked.

"They're gifts, from a friend." Ina said.

"Friend, huh?" Ven asked.

"That's right. We're friends. Friends give each other something." Ina said.

"But we don't have anything for you." Astra said.

"Who cares. Just consider them as gifts from a new friend. It should teach you that they value life as we do. Well, I should get back to the castle before Nuji gives me a scolding. Bye. I hope we'll see each other again someday." Ina said as she leaves.

"Wow. She's nice." Ven said.

"I'm sure. We should move on. Who knows where Draco and Terra are." Astra said.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we'll find 'em. Let's go." Ven said as they use their Keyblades to open their portals and Ven enters his Keyblade Armor and gets on his Keyblade Glider while Astra gets on Stella and they go into their portals and leave Noble Palace.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Once again, sorry for being late again. I'm starting to get swamped in many things, but hopefully, I'll find time to make more chapters for you. Anyway, next time, we move onto Jin's and Aqua's side of being in Noble Palace and what they're doing there. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	25. Chapter 24: Defend Noble Palace!

Chapter 24: Defend Noble Palace!

Jin and Aqua leave Enchanted Dominion and return to the Lanes Between and they continue their quest and while exploring around they find a world that has a town and in the middle of the world is a giant castle and so Jin and Aqua decide to go for that world next and enter it.

In what looks like a town Jin and Aqua arrive in town and look around for anything.

"Such a peaceful place. Wonder where we ended up now." Jin said.

"Terra and Draco could be here anywhere. Let's check around." Aqua said and Jin nods.

 _(World of Noble Palace)_

 _(Field Theme: Noble Palace)_

 _(Town Plaza)_

Jin and Aqua explore around the town plaza and they later make their way for a different area.

 _(Castle Town)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a castle town where they find many people walking around and while they're exploring the castle town a scream is heard.

"What's that?" Jin asked looking around and Ignis finds someone running for an alley and is being chased by Ghoul Daraz.

"Over there!" Aqua said pointing at the alley.

"Come on!" Jin said running for the alley and Aqua follows.

 _(Alleyway)_

In the alley a little boy who is three-years-old with cyan eyes, spiky light orange hair, wearing a white shirt with green overalls, red shoes, and is carrying a teddy bear is running from the Ghoul Daraz but then he stops at a dead end and turns to see the Ghoul Daraz closing in on the little boy who shakes with fear and begins crying but before the Ghoul Daraz start to attack something attacks and destroys the Ghoul Daraz and it's Jin appearing from the dark mist left from the Daraz.

"Damn Daraz! How dare they try to harm a kid!" Jin said and Aqua arrives.

"That was close." Aqua said as she sees the little boy. "This isn't safe for this boy." Aqua said.

"Yeah. We need to…" Jin was cut off as more Ghoul Daraz, Siren Daraz, and Scorpion Daraz appear making the little boy scared even more as he holds onto Jin and the handle of his Keyblade.

"P-Please help me…! The boy cried.

"Dammit! I can't fight like this! Aqua, keep 'em busy while I find a safe spot for him." Jin said.

"Okay. Be careful." Aqua said taking out Rainfell while Jin grabs the boy and carries him.

"Let's go, Ignis." Jin said as he dashes off with the boy and they arrive at a different part of the alley and Jin sits the boy down to a box. "Listen to me. Stay where you are and don't move! I'll come back for you after we handle things." Jin said.

"B-But I'm scared…!" The boy said crying again.

"I know you are, but now's not the time for crying. Darkness preys on a feared heart. You need to be brave and not cry." Jin said.

"O-Okay…" The boy said.

"Good. Now, stay here." Jin said as he rushes back to help Aqua. "Aqua, let's destroy them all!" Jin said.

"Right!" Aqua said.

 _(Battle Theme: Nightmare Palace)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Ghoul Daraz disappear and try to attack with their scythes while the Siren Daraz unleash sound waves to attack but Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal katanas and slash at them but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers but Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder but the Siren Daraz try to confuse them by singing but Jin has Ignis unleash waves of flames burning them but the Ghoul Daraz unleash dark waves but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash while Aqua casts Fire followed by using Water Raid but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their pincers but Ignis attacks with her talons but the Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes but Aqua uses Barrier Surge followed by Water Edge while Jin unleashes two clones of himself and they deliver cross slashes with Phoenix Honor but the Siren Daraz unleash sound waves to try and confuse them while the Ghoul Daraz unleash dark waves while the Scorpions attack with stingers but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid and unseen slashes with his Keyblad and unleashes a fiery explosion while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging attacks and then levitates her Keyblade and delivers a spinning attack and they defeat the Daraz.

After fighting off the Daraz the two Keyblade Masters walk back to the little boy.

"You okay?" Jin asked.

"Yes. Thank you…" The boy said.

"What happened? Where were your parents?" Aqua asked.

"I don't…have a mommy and daddy!" The boy answered crying.

"Damn… He's an orphan then." Jin said.

"You poor boy." Aqua said sadly.

"What's your name then?" Jin asked.

"P-Pax…" The boy named Pax introduced.

"Pax, it's clearly not safe out here. Who knows what could have happened to you." Jin said and just then he starts having a vision of Pax growing into a thirteen-year-old boy but then turns into a dark being wearing an organic dark green and black suit with a crimson spiked crescent in the middle, black and green cloth around the waist, and a black and dark green mask but then turns into a fourteen-year-old boy wearing a black and dark green tunic, black short pants with dark green stars on the short pants, black and dark green fingerless gloves, and black and dark green shoes. _"What was that? Am I able to see what he will become? He's going to look like them?"_ Jin asked.

"Jin?" Aqua asked and Jin kneels down.

"Pax, listen to me. I need you to stay alive, because I know you will have a fulfilling future. This is why I need to make sure of it." Jin said as he casts a spell on Pax and he starts glowing with a bright light. "There. With this spell, you should be safe from the darkness. Even if your heart becomes darkness, someone with a very powerful light will guide you back to the light path." Jin said.

"Thank you, mister." Pax said.

"Now, we're bringing you back. Where did you come from?" Jin asked.

"The orphanage not too far from here." Pax said.

"We'll take you. Let's go." Jin said carrying Pax and Aqua smiles. "What?" Jin asked.

"Oh, nothing." Aqua said.

"Come on." Jin said as they leave the alley.

Jin and Aqua leave the alleyway and return to the castle town and they start taking Pax back to the orphanage as they go through the castle town and they later find a big building from afar and so they decide to go there.

 _(Orphanage)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a yard with a sign that says 'Noble Orphanage' and they see the big building in front of them.

"Well, here you are. Go in and don't go out on your own again. Okay?" Jin said.

"'Kay." Pax said as he starts walking.

"Don't forget what I said. I know things will be tough for you, but don't ever cry and begin to learn to have courage. Your future counts on it." Jin said.

"I'll remember! Bye-bye!" Pax said as he goes into the orphanage.

"I'm surprised." Aqua said.

"About what?" Jin asked.

"The way you handled protecting that boy and wanting him to have a good future." Aqua said.

"To tell the truth, I had a vision of what he's going to be like when he grows up. His future is going to be promising, so that's why I want him to start being stronger." Jin said.

"Well, I'm glad you're putting hope in him." Aqua said.

"Let's go." Jin said as he starts to leave. _"Pax, why do I have a feeling that meeting him isn't just a coincidence? Were we fated to meet today?"_ Jin asked in his mind.

Jin and Aqua return to the castle town and they keep going through the town until they go to the next area.

 _(Castle Entrance)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a gate leading to an entrance to a castle but as they look around they see Ghoul Daraz, Siren Daraz, and Goblin Daraz appear.

"Ugh! These bastards again!" Jin yelled taking out Phoenix Honor.

"There's no end to them." Aqua said taking out Rainfell.

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Ghoul Daraz disappear and attack with their scythes while the Siren Daraz unleash sound waves to try and confuse them while the Goblin Daraz deliver a spinning strike but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing two clones and they deliver cross slashes while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder but the Goblin Daraz deliver a leaping attack but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike but the Siren Daraz make songs to confuse them but Aqua uses Water Surge and then uses Fire Raid but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and then reappear and strike with their scythes but Jin casts Fire and then uses Vanish Fire but the Goblin Daraz deliver a spinning kick attack but Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse while Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand spinning kick and they defeat all of the Daraz.

Just then more Daraz appear.

"You bastards just won't quit!" Jin yelled.

A Daraz is about to attack but then a dark beam destroys the Daraz and then destroys the remaining number of Daraz.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Annoying abominations. How DARE they set foot in near my castle." A voice said and they see a man with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue, white, and gold royal robes, green gem in the center of the robes, a blue cape with a white heart at the back, white gloves, and white boots coming out of the castle.

"That power… It was darkness! Who are you?!" Jin demanded pointing his Keyeblade at the man.

"There is no need for rashness. I am Count Nago. I rule over Noble Palace." Nago introduced.

"You used darkness to destroy the Daraz, but not us." Aqua said.

"Of course. I would never use my dark powers to harm innocent people." Nago said.

"That's hard to swallow." Jin said.

"It seems we have much to discuss. Please, come to my castle. Perhaps I should explain what is happening." Nago said as he goes into the castle.

"I think we should follow him." Aqua said.

"Yes, then we'll see what he really is." Jin said as they go into the castle.

 _(Castle Halls)_

Jin and Aqua arrive inside the castle and are in the halls and they make their way through the halls while going upstairs to the upper halls and while exploring the castle they find a woman with long light pink hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a white and yellow dress while carrying and two-year-old girl with short pink hair and wearing a yellow small dress who is sleeping.

"Oh, more visitors. Did Nago invite you?" The woman asked.

"You know him?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. I'm his wife, Countess Rachel." Rachel introduced.

"You're married to a man with darkness?" Jin asked.

"Jin, stop it." Aqua said in a scolding tone.

"Nago may have dark powers, but he's not evil." Rachel said.

"So he says…" Jin said and he sees the two-year-old girl and he starts having visions of the girl turning twelve but then the left side of her body has a left demonic hand with demonic claws, a giant demonic wing on the left side of her back, a demonic horn on the left side of her head, her left eye is crimson, and a tail. _"This form…! Does this mean she's also a creature of darkness?! She must be this Nago's daughter!"_ Jin said in his mind but then the girl has a right fairy hand, a fairy wing on the right side of her back, and a small cyan diamond on her forehead. _"What is this other half? Could it be her light side? No… Is she both light and dark?"_ Jin asked in his mind.

"Is something the matter?" Rachel asked.

"N-No. Nothing. You look almost similar to Lady Amora." Jin said.

"Oh, so you know my sister too?" Rachel asked.

"Lady Amora is your sister?" Aqua asked.

"That means Lord Fortitudo is related to that dark user!" Jin said.

"Jin!" Aqua berated and just then the two-year-old girl starts to wake up and begins crying.

"Oh, don't cry, Noel. It's okay. Nothing bad is happening." Rachel said trying to calm the girl named Noel.

"I'm really sorry." Aqua said.

"Oh, don't be. This happens sometimes. Now, I understand you need to see Nago. Let me take you to his throne room" Rachel said.

"Thank you." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua follow Rachel through the castle halls and they later arrive at the big doors in the center of the halls and Rachel opens the big doors taking them to the next area.

 _(Throne Room)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the throne room and they find Nago sitting on his throne.

"Welcome to my throne room. Before we discuss a matter, I couldn't help but notice your Keyblades, just like the other four I have met. Tell me are you students of Fortitudo by any chance?" Nago asked.

"I am. The same goes for Draco and Astra." Jin said.

"I was under his training temporarily, but my true master is Eraqus." Aqua said.

"Oh, Eraqus. I haven't heard his name for some time. Is he doing well?" Nago asked.

"Yes." Aqua answered.

"How is it you know of Master Fortitudo?" Jin asked.

"He and I go way back. We have been best friends since childhood. We've had our differences, but we've always respected each other. As we grew up, we even formed a group called the Ten Heroes, which Amora and Rachel were a part of as well, and we've freed a world that was under a dark tyranny. That world is the world you're in right now, and same for the one Fortidudo is residing, but he had to divide this one world in order to make sure someone needs to watch over them. I have ruled this world since while Fortitudo began his rule in the other half." Nago explained.

"Master Fortitudo never told me any of this." Jin said.

"That's quite a story. I had no idea." Aqua said.

"That wasn't the only reason I asked. You see, as I have said, we have a problem. Those ghastly monsters you've fought against. The Daraz, as you called them, have been causing nothing but unrest for my people. While Draco, Terra, Astra, and Ventus have helped, they still appear more and more." Nago explained.

"You want us to help as well?" Aqua asked.

"Please. My kingdom will be in your debt if you help me with this." Nago said.

"Of course we'll help your kingdom." Aqua said.

"Fine." Jin said unhappy.

"Many thanks. I will join you when I can. There are certain locations as to where these Daraz are. Find them and give them no quarter." Nago said.

"We'll do it." Jin said as they leave the throne room.

Jin and Aqua leave the castle and return outside.

"We should explore every single place of this kingdom for the Daraz." Aqua said.

"This better not be a ruse from Nago! For all I know, he's probably using us to clean up his mess, and he'll later toss us out like yesterday's trash." Jin said.

"Jin, why are you being like this?! It's true that the most people associated with darkness were evil, but Nago didn't seem to be like them." Aqua said.

"Hmph! It's probably a facade. You've seen what Vergil and Arkham, Clockwerk, Bowser and Bowser Jr., Tremaine and her daughters, Grimhilde, and Maleficent were like. What makes you think Nago won't be any different? I also had a vision of their daughter being a creature of darkness and I shudder to think what she'll be like when she grows up." Jin said.

"Enough! In case you've forgotten, Terra and Draco also have darkness, but they're doing what they can to not be consumed by it. I'm sure Nago has already mastered his darkness to use it for good and to protect his loved ones and his kingdom." Aqua said.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Jin said and Aqua sighs.

Jin and Aqua leave the castle entrance and return to the castle town but as they arrive they see many Siren Daraz.

"Scum! Out of my way!" Jin yelled unleashing Phoenix Honor.

"Jin, don't be reckless!" Aqua said summoning Rainfell.

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Siren Daraz unleash sound waves to try and stun the two but Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal kunais and sends them to strike while Aqua casts Water and then casts Earth but the Siren Daraz try to confuse them with sound beams but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Clone Cross while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Edge but the Siren Daraz play a song to try and cause them to be confused by Aqua double horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse while Jin vertical slashes Phoenix Honor followed by summoning thee clones and they all cast Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero striking but the Siren Daraz unleash sound waves to stun them but Ignis unleashes waves of flames burning them while Jin uses Somersault Slash followed by using Multi Slash but the Siren Daraz fires sound beams to try and confuse them but Aqua uses Barrier Surge and then uses Blizzard Edge but the Siren Daraz uses music to try and stun the two but Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Aqua casts Earth followed by casting Gravity while Jin delivers a bladestand spin kick and then delivers a slamming slash and they defeat the Daraz.

"Worthless bastards." Jin said.

"There's still more out there. Let's go check for more areas." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua leave the castle town and return to the town plaza and they explore for more Daraz until they find a gate that leads somewhere else and so they go for the gate taking them to the next area.

 _(Flower Field)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a flower field and they find Goblin Daraz around the field and so they unleash their Keyblades and get ready to fight with Jin using Fire Vanish while Aqua casts Blizzard and then casts Magma but the Goblin Daraz deliver a spinning kick attack but Ignis attacks with one of its wings but the Goblin Daraz deliver a leaping attack but Aqua double horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by Earth Edge while Jin delivers a 360 slash with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal katanas and delivers slashes with them but the Goblin Daraz attack with punches but Jin uses Multi Slash followed by Somersault Slash and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers multi slashes and then unleashes a fiery explosion while Aqua locks on and uses Bubble Buster and unleashes a volley of bubbles but the Goblin Daraz deliver a spin attack but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin unleashes four clones and they deliver slashes with their Keyblades and then unleash multiple ethereal shurikens while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by Thunder Raid and they defeat the Goblin Daraz.

"Let's go. More should be around." Jin said.

"Yes. Let's hurry." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua go through the flower field and they later find another gate and they go for it taking them to another area.

 _(Courtyard Garden)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a courtyard garden and they find many Scorpion Daraz and Jin casts Fire followed by using Thunder Somersault while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell follow by Magic Pulse but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a bladestand spin kick and then delivers a slamming slash but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their pincers but Aqua casts Zero Gravity to lift the Daraz into the air and then casts Thunder to bring them down but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers but Jin uses Vanish Slash followed by unleashing ethereal kunais and sends them to strike while Aqua horizontal slashes followed by a roundhouse slash and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then levitates her Keyblade and delivers a powerful magical spinning attack but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their pincers followed by a spinning attack with their stingers but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Aqua uses Fire Surge followed by Water Surge while Jin unleashes two clones and they deliver many slashes with their Keyblades and then deliver cross slashes and they defeat the Scorpion Daraz.

"Finally. More down." Jin said but then a Scorpion Daraz is behind Jin and tries to attack but then a dark beam attack strikes at the Scorpion Daraz destroying it.

"That was close." A voice said and they see Nago arriving.

"You took that Daraz out for me?" Jin asked.

"Yes. I told you I would join you as I could." Nago said.

"Thank you." Aqua said.

"Yeah, I guess." Jin said.

"There is no telling where more will show up. Let's return to my castle and we can figure out how to get rid of them for good." Nago said.

"Fine." Jin said.

"Let's go." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua return to Nago to the castle and return to the throne room and Nago is sitting on his throne to think of something.

"We must determine where these Daraz keep coming from. We must find their source and get rid of that source." Nago said.

"Perhaps it has something to do with that demon we encountered before." Jin said.

"The one we fought back at that demonic tower in Dante's world. Perhaps they do share a connection." Aqua said.

Just then a guard enters the throne room.

"Milord, we have a situation!" The guard said.

"Does it involve the Daraz?" Nago asked.

"Even worse. Your daughter, Noel is missing from her room!" The guard informed.

"What?! This can't be! Who is responsible?" Nago asked.

"We do not know yet, Milord." The guard answered.

"Find the fool, who would dare kidnap my daughter!" Nago commanded.

"Yes, Milord." The guard said as he leaves the throne room.

"Do you think the Daraz are responsible for this?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe. If so, we can kill two birds with one stone and take out more of the Daraz and find Nago's daughter." Jin said.

"If you think those wretched monsters have stolen my daughter, then please find her and bring her back." Nago said.

"We will." Aqua said.

"Just keep your kingdom under control." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua leave the throne room and then leave the castle and return to the castle gates and leave the gates to return to the castle town to find the missing Noel and while exploring they return to the town plaza and they continue their search for more Daraz and the missing Noel but as they keep searching they see someone walking across them and it's the same veiled girl.

"Hey, you! Who are you?" Jin asked.

"Oh, me? Are we skipping the part to where you tell me your name first?" The veiled girl asked and Aqua sees the veiled girl holding Noel.

"Noel!" Aqua said.

"So, you kidnapped her! What do you think you're doing?!" Jin demanded taking out Phoenix Honor.

"Oh, her? Well, I have great plans for her. There is a very great darkness in her heart, and I think someone like her should be embracing her darkness, so I'll try to corrupt her." The veiled girl said.

"What?!" Aqua asked shocked.

"You bitch! Let her go!" Jin demanded.

"Oh, you wanna fight me? Okay, then! I've been looking for a playmate anyway!" The veiled girl said taking out her Keyblade Condemnation Venom.

"A Keyblade?" Aqua asked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jin demanded.

"I'm Malicia and I'm gonna kill you now. You ready?" Malicia asked laughing manically.

 _(Battle Theme: Venom of Despair)_

 _(Information: Defeat Malicia!)_

Malicia delivers horizontal slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a flipping slash but Jin counters and triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Somersault Slash Malicia disappears and then reappears behind Jin and delivers a sideswipe slash with her Keyblade but Jin quickly blocks and delivers a kick to the stomach sending Malicia back while Ignis attacks with her talons but Malicia slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a dance like spinning slash but Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder but Malicia delivers a cartwheel slash with Condemnation Venom followed by a ballet style slash swipe damaging them but Aqua casts Cure and then casts Water followed by casting Aero sending her upward but Malicia retaliates with triple slashing with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing a purple slash streak but Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal shurikens and sends them at Malicia to strike while Aqua uses Fire Surge.

Malicia jumps into the air and delivers a diving cartwheeling slash with Condemnation Venom but they dodge and Ignis unleashes waves of flames burning Malicia who retaliates with unleashing dark purple flames but Aqua casts Water to get rid of the flames and then vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse but Malicia disappears and reappears behind Aqua and delivers a sideswipe slash with Condemnation Venom but Aqua cartwheels out of the way and Jin summons two clones of himself and they deliver slashes with their Keyblades and then cast Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder but Malicia double slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by an upper slash but Jin counters with diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash while Ignis spin attacks with her beak but Malicia delivers dance like slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing purple lightning to spread at the two but Aqua locks on and uses coats herself in ice and goes around to strike Malicia and then dives down multiple times until she unleashes many ice pillars while Jin uses Strike Raid to strike but Malicia unleashes dark purple flames to strike.

Jin and Aqua dodge the dark purple flames and Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a bladestand kick while Aqua uses Blizzard Edge and then casts Earth but Malicia delivers ballet style slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a cartwheel slash but Ignis attacks with one of her wings while Aqua casts Fire followed by casting Gravity but Malicia jumps into the air and delivers a diving slash with Condemnation Venom but Jin locks on and vanishes and goes around and strikes at Malicia while invisible and then unleashes ethereal shurikens around Malicia and then sends them to strike at her but Malicia retaliates with spreading purple lightning at the two but Aqua casts barriers for her and Jin and then slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Strike while Jin uses Multi Slash followed by Fire Vanish but Malicia dance slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a ballet style slash but Ignis attacks with her talons but Malicia unleashes dark purple flames to try and burn the two but Jin uses Thunder Raid while Aqua casts Earth but Malicia spin slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by an upper slash.

Jin and Aqua recover from Malicia's attacks and Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Thunder Strike while Jin delivers 360 slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Blizzard but Malicia cartwheel slashes with Condemnation Venom but Jin counters with Somersault Slash followed by Thunder Vanish while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water but Malicia slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing a purple slash strike but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Clone Cross but Malicia disappears in darkness and then unleashes poisonous balls while invisible and then reappears and unleashes a row of poisonous balls but Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell and then delivers a graceful slash but Malicia disappears and reappears and delivers a sideswipe slash from behind but Jin quickly unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them at Malicia to strike damaging her but Malicia unleashes dark purple flames to strike and burn but Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal katanas and slashes at her with them and they finish off Malicia.

Malicia backs off and tries to attack with Condemnation Venom but Jin blocks the attack and they lock their Keyblades and they stare at each other down.

"Hahahaha! This is SOOOO much fun!" Malicia said.

"You bitch!" Jin yelled.

"You poor girl… You've let darkness into your heart and let it corrupt you. You don't know true happiness." Aqua said and just then Malicia's eyes turn into anger and hate and then kicks Jin in the stomach away from her.

"You're annoying! Both of you! When the time comes, I will kill you and come for Astra!" Malicia said in a gloomy and dark tone and then disappears in a dark portal.

"Damn her! She's after Astra!" Jin said.

"We can't let her get any close to Astra. We have to make sure to stop that girl before anything happens to Astra or Draco or Terra or Ven…" Aqua said.

"Right." Jin said and then he sees Noel and picks her up. "She's fine. Not a scratch on her." Jin said.

"That's good. Let's bring her back to Nago." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua return to the castle and they find Nago and Rachel.

"You found her!" Rachel said running to them and takes Noel. "Oh, my sweet Noel is safe!" Rachel hugging Noel who is sleeping.

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter back to me. Tell me, were the Daraz responsible?" Nago asked.

"No. It was a girl in a veil. I don't know what she wanted with your daughter, but we stopped her." Jin said.

"Thank you. I suppose now that there are no more of the Daraz invading my kingdom. You have my earnest thanks." Nago said.

"It's no problem, and…I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I thought that because you had darkness, you would be evil." Jin said.

"I can understand that. At least you know now that not all with dark powers are evil. I would never think of using my darkness to oppress my people." Nago said.

"Well, we know you are a good ruler." Aqua said.

"I know that one day your daughter will learn to control her power as well, and be a fair ruler as well. Now, it is time for us to depart." Jin said.

"Then I shall bid you farewell and best of luck on your missions." Nago said.

"Yes. Goodbye, Count." Jin said as they leave the castle gates.

Jin and Aqua leave through the castle town but then Jin sees someone watching them and it's Pax.

"I thought I told you to stay at the orphanage." Jin said.

"I know, but you're leaving?" Pax asked.

"Yes." Jin answered.

"Will I see you again?" Pax asked.

"I don't think so. I doubt we'll meet each other again. Just remember what I told you. Take care of yourself." Jin said as he leaves.

"I think he's going to have a promising future." Aqua said.

"Yeah. What do you suppose that girl what's with Astra?" Jin asked.

"I don't know. We can't let her have her way. She might be with the Daraz, the Unversed, and that demon." Aqua said.

"We need to find out more about her. Let's get going." Jin said as he unleashes his portal and he rides on Ignis who flies into the portal and Aqua enters her Keyblade Armor and gets on her Keyblade Gilder and they leave Noble Palace to continue their quest.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I am once again sorry for not updating this in the last days. I was busy with other stuff, such as writing more stories, and I was focusing on them. Don't worry, I am NOT neglecting this story, it's just that my recent stories needed my attention, so I will continue working on this story, but I have other stuff to work on. Anyway, next time, we move onto Radiant Garden, where Draco, Terra, Astra, Ven, Jin, and Aqua arrive at the same time, go through with what they're doing. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	26. Chapter 25: Kingdom of Radiant Garden

Chapter 25: Kingdom of Radiant Garden

In the Lanes Between Jin and Aqua leave Noble Palace and are traveling but then they see two people ahead of them and they're Draco and Terra.

"Draco?" Jin asked.

"Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Where are they going?" Jin asked and they see Draco and Terra going for a world with a town and a castle and they decide to follow them.

 _(World of Radiant Garden)_

 _(Field Theme: Radiant Garden)_

 _(Central Square)_

Two people arrive at a central town square and they're Astra and Ven who have just arrived but then while looking around they see two people walking down a street and they look like Oswald and Mickey.

"Oswald?" Astra asked.

"Mickey?" Ven asked.

"C'mon. Let's follow them." Astra said and Ven nods and they go after the two.

Just after they left two more people arrive and they're Draco and Terra who are looking for Demiz, Malicia, and Vanitas but just as they're looking around many Unversed appear and they're Floods and Unversed that look like hourglasses.

"Dammit! Unversed bastards!" Draco said taking out Dragon's Claw while Orobu growls.

"This can only mean Master Xehanort and Hazama were right!" Terra said taking out Earthshaker.

 _(Battle Theme: Black Garden)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Unversed!)_

The Flood Unversed attack at the two but Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Poison while Orobu breathes green fire but a Tank Toppler Unversed delivers a flipping attack but Terra casts Earth and then uses Earth Edge but a Flood gets behind and tries to attack but Draco double horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut while Terra double diagonal slashes with Earthshaker and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers a diving attack unleashing shock waves but Tank Toppler Unversed try to cast Stop at the two but Draco casts Fire and then uses Fire Raid while Orobu shoots green fireballs but two Tank Toppler Unversed deliver flipping strikes but Terra brutal slashes with Earthshaker followed by using Earth Strike while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw and then enters Dragon's Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then unleashes a green fiery explosion and the two finish off the Unversed.

"Suck it, assholes!" Draco said and Orobu looks at something and it's Master Xehanort walking down a street. "Huh? Master Xehanort? What's he doin' here?" Draco asked.

"Maybe he found something out." Terra said and the two nod at each other and they follow Master Xehanort down the street.

Later Jin and Aqua arrive at the square and they look around for anything and they find a duck wearing a blue robe and a black tophat walking through the square.

"Excuse us. We're terribly sorry to bother you, sir." Aqua said running to the duck.

"Ach, well, what a well-mannered lass ye are. I'd be pleased as punch to help ya, if I can." The duck said.

"We're looking for two people who're not from here. Have you seen them?" Jin asked.

"Hmm, I think I know just who yer talkin' about. Two people scampered off toward yon castle in a right hurry." The duck said pointing at a castle.

"Thank you so much." Aqua said.

"Yeah, thanks." Jin said and the duck chuckles and walks off.

"Terra, Ven. I hope you're there." Aqua said.

"Draco, Astra. You two better be out of trouble, or you're both going to be." Jin said as they go for the castle.

 _(Castle Town)_

Draco and Terra follow Master Xehanort through the town but then Orobu finds a book.

"Huh? What's up with this book?" Draco asked and Terra turns to see an old man wearing blue robes and a blue hat and a white beard walking into a house.

"That must belong to him." Terra said as they go for the house.

 _(Merlin's House)_

Draco and Terra enter the house and they find the old man.

"Oh, who are you two?" The old man asked.

"Uh, we found this book and we figured it's yours, Your Elderness." Terra said.

"Yep, here you go, Gramps." Draco said handing the book.

"Oh, well, thank you." The old man said taking the book and he places it on a shelf.

"Is there a reason why you dropped that book, Gramps?" Draco asked.

"That's not my name! I'm Merlin, and I'm a very powerful sorcerer. I'll have you know experience comes with age." Merlin said.

"Is this your book?" Terra asked.

"Well, no. I just found it. It's said this book is to have a special power." Merlin said.

"Cool. Well, see ya later, Gramps!" Draco said as they leave the house.

Draco and Terra leave the house and continue to go after Master Xehanort but then Orobu looks up to see something flying past them and it's what looks like an Unversed with three segmented bright silver legs with blue joints with red eyes and the Unversed symbol on the center leg.

"Another damn Unversed!" Draco said.

"Let's go." Terra said as they go after it.

 _(Gardens)_

Meanwhile Astra and Ven arrive at a garden area and they follow Oswald and Mickey through the gardens until they go to the upper gardens and they find a gate and they go through it taking them to the next area.

 _(Castle Gates)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the gates leading to a giant castle and they go up taking them to the front doors but before they could reach the doors they were blocked off by two people who are guards with one having black dreadlocks and carrying a lance while the second has orange spiked back hair and is carrying a tomahawk and they're both wearing blue uniforms with white gloves.

"Hold on!" The lance guard known as Dilan said.

"This castle is presently closed." The tomahawk guard known as Aeleus said.

"But two more people just came this way!" Ven said.

"They're friends of ours. Please believe us." Astra said and the two guards look at each other and then back at the two.

"We aren't aware of any visitors." Dilan said.

"Now, run along, children. Before the monsters get you." Aeleus said.

"I coulda sworn is was them…" Ven said.

"Never mind. Let's go, Ven." Astra said.

The two start to leave but then a giant Unversed with a diamond shaped grey head with red eyes with a large yellow U-shaped additive with black edges lined with four shirt spikes, a thin and black neck with the Unversed symbol at the back, and two bright silver arms at the end in triangular blades appears before them.

"Unversed!" Ven said.

"They're here!" Aeleus said with his tomahawk ready.

"Radiant Garden shall not fall to the likes of you!" Dilan said pointing his lance and they approach the Unversed.

"Ven!" Astra said.

"Yeah! Leave this to us!" Ven said as they run toward the Unversed.

"Stop! You're just children!" Dilan said but they chase after the giant Unversed.

"Now, who do you think will defend this castle if you two go skipping off?" A voice asked and they turn to see a man with semi-long blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a white coat.

"But, those children…" Dilan was cut off.

"Never you mind. They're both special cases." The man said.

"What?" Aeleus asked confused.

"Even is right. Lord and castle come first. Those two children will have to fend for themselves." Dilan said.

"Which reminds me. His Lordship was asking for you." Even said and Dilan and Aeleus go into the castle while Even sees Astra and Ven going after the Unversed. "Two hearts devoid of darkness. Stripped clean of it at that. Very questionable." Even said as he joins the two guards into the castle.

Astra and Ven return to the square and they find the giant Unversed attacking a duck.

"Ack! How dare ye! Back off, ye fiend! You'll not be gettin' my money!" The duck said.

"Look out!" Ven said as he throws Wayward Wind while Astra casts Thunder at the Unversed making it leave and the two chase after it.

"Wait a moment, laddie and lass! Don't I get a chance to repay ye both?" The duck asked.

"Oh, that's not necessary." Astra said.

"Now, hold yer horses. I didn't mean me fortune. Maybe a wee bit o' gold or a small token off…" The duck stops talking as the two look back for the Unversed leaving.

"Could you make it fast?" Ven asked.

"I don't mean to rush you, but we're kind of in a hurry." Astra said.

"I know! I got a thing in me hat." The duck said taking off his hat. "C'mere." The duck said and the two approach him. "You both can tell me. You're both from another world, eh?" The duck asked shocking the two but the duck chuckles. "Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' anymore awkward questions. Ye see, 'tis the same with me. I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry." The duck said.

"Great!" Ven said.

"Is that all?" Astra asked.

"Aeh, but I'm holdin' ya both up, lad and lass." The duck said taking out six passports that says 'Disney Town'. "Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. Ye'll be havin' buckets o' fun there or my name's not Scrooge McDuck! There ya both are. Enough for you two and four grown-ups." Scrooge said giving the two the six passports and they take them.

"Thank you, mister." Astra said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Ven said and they go after the Unversed again.

Meanwhile Jin and Aqua arrive at the gardens and make their way for the castle until they arrive at the castle gates and they make their way into the castle but then they hear a scream and they see a little girl with red hair and wearing a white and blue blouse running from a swarm of Unversed.

"Dammit! Again, just like with Pax!" Jin said.

"No! Run!" Aqua said.

The little girl reaches a dead end against a wall of the castle and then she runs over to Jin and Aqua and she places her hand on Aqua's Keyblade.

"Aqua, do you sense it too?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. I feel light within this girl." Aqua said and they turn to the Unversed.

"No what?" Jin asked.

"We can't fight like this." Aqua said.

Just as a Flood Unversed is about to attack two figures jump in and destroyed the Flood and it's Oswald with his sword and shield and Mickey with his Keyblade in hand.

"Hurry! You two gotta get that girl to safety!" Mickey said.

"Let us handle them!" Oswald said.

"Who are you two?!" Jin demanded.

"Why do one of you have a Keyblade?" Aqua asked looking at Mickey's Keyblade.

"There's no time right now!" Oswald said.

"Right! We'll tell ya later! We gotta stop these things!" Mickey said.

"Aqua!" Jin said.

"Right." Aqua said carrying the girl away leaving the two and later on they return to them.

"Everything alright?" Mickey asked.

"Yes. Now, let's destroy them!" Jin said.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Team up with the newcomers and defeat the Unversed!)_

The Flood Unversed attack at the four but Jin delivers fast vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor while Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water but two Floods try to attack but Mickey delivers a leaping slash with his Keyblade known as Star Seeker while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by a bash with his shield but more Floods try to attack but Jin creates clones of himself and they deliver slashes with Phoenix Honor and then unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero attacks while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging attacks and then unleashes a magical pillar while spinning around but then Archraven Unversed appear and deliver diving attacks but Oswald shoots magic shots from his staff while Mickey fires pearls but then Tank Toppler Unversed appear and try to cast Stop but Aqua casts Blizzard and then uses Water Raid while Jin slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal kunais and sends them to strike while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by a shield bash while Mickey slashes with Star Seeker and they defeat the Unversed.

After the fight Jin, Aqua, Oswald, and Mickey talk to each other while the little girl is with them.

"Thank you for your help. I'm Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus." Aqua introduced.

"Jin, and I'm Master Fortitudo's apprentice." Jin introduced.

"I'm Oswald!" Oswald introduced.

"And I'm Mickey! I used to train under the great Yen Sid. I came back to him for more training and Oswald wanted to train under him too." Mickey said.

"But why do you have a Keyblade and not him?" Jin asked.

"I'm only interested in learning magic." Oswald answered.

"We both sensed a light within this girl." Aqua said.

"That's probably why the Unversed were after her." Jin said.

"Yep. I think you're right. If ya ask me, she might be someone very special." Mickey said.

"She might be someone we're supposed to protect." Aqua said.

"Great! Let's join forces then!" Oswald said but then the Star Shard starts glowing again.

"Oh, no! Not now!" Mickey said and he and Oswald get trapped in light and disappear.

"We'll be okay!" Oswald said.

"See ya real soon!" Mickey said and they're gone.

"Strange." Jin said.

Just then the girl gives out a bouquet of flowers to Aqua and Jin.

"Here!" The girl said.

"Are they…for us?" Jin asked.

"Yes. I picked some flowers for you two. Thank you for saving me." The girl said.

"They're lovely." Aqua said.

"Thank you." Jin said.

"My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!" Kairi introduced.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua." Aqua introduced.

"Jin. Now, Kairi, about that light…" Jin was cut off.

"Kairi!" A voice called and it's an old woman.

"Oh, Grandma!" Kairi said as she goes for her.

"Oh, Kairi, just a moment." Aqua said as she places her right hand over Kairi's necklace and a small light appears on the necklace.

"I just cast a spell on you. One day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone will keep you safe." Aqua said.

"Thanks!" Kairi said as she goes for her grandmother.

"There you are. It's time to go." Kairi's grandmother said.

"'Kay!" Kairi said and she looks at Jin and Aqua one more time. "Bye!" Kairi said waving goodbye and they wave back and the two walk away from the castle. "Grandma?" Kairi asked.

"Hm, what is it, dear?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"Could you tell me that story?" Kairi asked.

"Again?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"Please?" Kairi begged.

"Very well then. Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then, people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spreads, swallowing the light and many hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." Kairi's grandmother explained the story as they are now gone from the castle.

"Is that what really happened?" Jin asked.

"Kairi… Something tells me we didn't run into her by accident, just like with Pax." Aqua said.

"I suppose you're right. I think she's special, just like Virtus, because they both have a powerful light within them." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua start to leave but then Ignis looks up and sees something flying into the air and it's a giant Unversed with a cone-shaped and bright silver spiked additives with the Unversed symbol on the front with a base that's black and gold, along with a black propeller-like blades at the top, and red eyes on the small spike at the top.

"Dammit! Another Unversed!" Jin said.

"It never ends!" Aqua said as they go after the Unversed and they return to the gardens to see a hole on a wall and they go into the hole.

 _(Aqueduct)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a mining area and they continue to chase after the giant Unversed and they go through some waterworks and they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Reactor)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a factory like area and they find Jin and Aqua.

"Aqua." Terra said.

"Terra." Aqua said.

"Idiot." Jin said.

"Asshole." Draco said.

Just then Astra and Ven arrive.

"Astra!" Jin said.

"Astri!" Draco said.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua said at the same time.

"Draco! Jin!" Astra cheered.

"Terra! Aqua!" Ven said.

Just then the six heroes look up to see the Unversed they've been chasing appearing before them and the parts of the Unversed start to assemble together into a more giant Unversed with a head, body, arms, and legs and it looks like a giant robot and the six Keybearers take out their Keyblades and get ready to fight together against the giant Unversed.

 _(Boss Theme: The Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Trinity Armor!)_

The Unversed known as Trinity Armor attacks with firing a large laser from its torso but the six dodge the laser but Trinity Armor delivers a one-two punch but the six dodge the attack and Astra vertical slashes at one of the legs with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard while Ven delivers diagonal slashes at the other leg with Wayward Wind but Trinity Armor attacks at the two with its legs but Draco vertical brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Fire while Terra double horizontal slashes with Earthshaker but Trinity Armor delivers a charging attack with its torso but Jin unleashes four clones and they deliver slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal katanas and they strike while Aqua casts Thunder followed by using Blizzard Edge and the six destroy the legs leaving left the torso and the arms but Trinity Armor shoots a massive laser while rotating around the field.

"That's dangerous!" Astra said.

"Move!" Aqua said.

The six avoid the spinning massive laser until it stops but Trinity Armor spins its torso around and it unleashes many small lasers from all directions but Aqua casts a barrier around herself and the other five to deflect the lasers but Trinity Armor continues to shoot the small lasers but Orobu flies around and shoots green fireballs while Stella fires cyan magical blasts while Ignis unleashes waves of flames damaging the Unversed allowing Draco and Terra to strike at one of the arms with their Keyblades and Draco delivers a brutal aerial slash with Dragon's Claw while Terra casts Earth at the other arm but Trinity Armor delivers punches at the two but Astra locks on and uses Star Struck and unleashes many sets of stars striking at Trinity Armor while Ven uses Strike Raid to strike at the arms but Trinity Armor spins its torso and unleashes many small lasers but Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike at the arms while Aqua casts Water followed by using Thunder Raid but Trinity Armor tries to punch at the six Keybearers but Orobu delivers a tail strike while Stella delivers a pony kick while Ignis delivers a beak strike and they destroy the arms leaving only the torso remaining and the torso begins firing fireballs in all directions at the three companions.

"Orobu, move!" Draco commanded.

"Stella, go!" Astra commanded.

"Ignis, out of the way!" Jin commanded and the three obey their masters and dodge the scattering fireballs.

"Let's finish this guy off!" Terra said.

"Gladly!" Ven said.

Astra casts Gravity at the torso while Ven uses Aero Surge striking the torso which retaliates with firing its massive laser again making the six move out of the way and Terra locks on and uses Sonic Shadow and slithers all around the torso and then delivers multiple shadow dives while unleashing shadow pillars while Draco triple brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal horizontal slash but Trinity Armor unleashes the scattering fireballs but Aqua uses Barrier Surge to strike at the torso while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid slashes followed by a fiery explosion but the torso continues to fire its massive laser while spinning around but Draco delivers brutal horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a cleaving slash while Jin rapid slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash but the torso unleashes scattered fireballs from directions but Astra delivers graceful slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and then delivers surging slashes and then unleashes a pillar full of stars and unleashes an explosion while Aqua casts Fire and then slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse but the torso unleashes its massive laser again but Terra delivers triple strong slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid and they finish off Trinity Armor.

The six soon get together and they prepare to finish off the Unversed.

"Terra!" Aqua called.

"Draco!" Jin called.

"Ven! Now!" Terra said.

"Astri, let's finish this!" Draco said.

"Let's do it!" Astra said.

"C'mon!" Ven said.

Draco and Terra jump into the air and Ven joins in while Jin disappears and then reappears in the air and summons clones of himself and Aqua and Astra deliver strikes first at the torso stunning it allowing Terra and Ven to deliver a cross strike at the torso causing damage and then Draco and Jin prepare to finish the Unversed off by Jin having his clones deliver multi strikes and then Draco and Jin deliver their own cross strikes at the torso slicing it and the torso is destroyed and it disappears.

After the fight the six meet up.

"W-We did it!" Astra said.

"Foolish bastard." Jin said.

"Got 'im!" Terra said.

"We make a great team." Aqua said.

"Sure do." Ven said.

"Damn straight!" Draco said.

"Oh, yeah! Astra and I got you these tickets!" Ven said taking out three passports while Astra takes out her own three passports.

"Tickets?" Draco asked.

"For what?" Terra asked.

"They're lifetime passes to Disney Town." Astra said giving two passports to Draco and Jin while keeping one for herself.

"This guy named Scrooge McDuck gave us these. He said to…bring four grown-ups…" Ven said giving two passports to Terra and Aqua while keeping one for himself.

"You mean us?" Aqua asked as she, Terra, and Draco laugh while Jin remains serious.

"We don't have time for fun and games!" Jin said.

"Listen, Ven, Astra, we need to get you two home." Aqua said.

"It's okay, Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask and that girl with the veil are history! He'll never badmouth Terra again and she won't threaten Draco and Jin anymore." Ven said but Draco and Terra become shocked at the mention of the two while Jin becomes shocked at the mention of Malicia.

"Ven, you saw the boy in the mask and the girl in the veil?" Terra asked.

"Y-Yes?" Ven answered.

"Astri, you too?" Draco asked.

"Yes…" Astra answered.

"Terra?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Vanitas and Malicia." Terra said.

"Malicia?!" Jin asked shocked as he remembers his encounter with Malicia in Noble Palace.

"They know her too?" Aqua asked.

"What about that demonic bastard? Did you two see him with those two?" Draco asked.

"N-No. We never saw anything like it." Astra said.

"That's a relief." Draco said.

"Hardly. Ven, Astra, you two let Aqua and Jin take you home." Terra said.

"No way! We wanna go with you guys." Ven said.

"Please." Astra said.

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. We don't want you to get hurt." Terra said.

"Really?" Jin asked.

"And what is this dangerous task? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do." Aqua said.

"I don't recall Master Fortitudo telling us about it." Jin said.

"Look, it might be goin' a different route, but Terra and I are fightin' the darkness." Draco said.

"I doubt that. Aqua and I have been to the same worlds as you two and we've seen what you've done." Jin said.

"You two shouldn't have pushed yourselves close to the darkness." Aqua said.

"Listen to yourself, Aqua! Terra would never…" Ven was cut off.

"You mean you two have been spyin' on us?!" Draco demanded.

"Is that what they told you two to do? The Master's and Lord Fortitudo's orders?" Terra asked.

"And what if they did?" Jin asked.

"You BASTARD! I can't believe you! You spied on me and didn't tell me about it!" Draco yelled.

"For your information, you were bound to fall into darkness easily! You're too damn stupid to fall into darkness that easy!" Jin yelled.

"Jin, Draco, please…" Astra was cut off.

"Shut up, Astra!" Jin yelled.

"You asshole! I don't need a babysitter!" Draco yelled.

"Well, clearly, you'll need something, considering you're a stupid child! No wonder you never became Keyblade Master! You're a disgrace!" Jin yelled.

"Screw you! If that's how you feel, then…I'm outta here! I'll prove you wrong!" Draco yelled.

"Fine by me! Have fun failing, you brainless moron!" Jin yelled and the two go their separate ways and leave the reactor.

"Draco… Jin…" Astra said.

"Aqua, did Master Eraqus really ask you to watch me?" Terra asked.

"Terra, he was only…" Aqua stops talking.

"Aqua…" Ven said.

"I get it. So does Draco." Terra said as he turns to leave.

"Terra…!" Ven was cut off.

"Just stay put!" Terra snapped making Ven stop. "I'm on my own now, like Draco. Alright?" Terra said as he walks away.

"Terra, please listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." Aqua said but Terra continues to walk off not listening and Terra is now gone.

"You're awful, Aqua." Ven said.

"Is this…really true?" Astra asked.

"So, now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, just as Lord Fortitudo loves Draco. You both now that." Aqua said.

"Were you also 'ordered' to take me home?" Ven asked and Aqua says nothing.

"What about Jin? Was he ordered to take me home?" Astra asked.

"…Well, we figured out you ran off, Astra, and we needed to find you and take you home." Aqua answered.

"Aqua, now that you and Jin are Keyblade Masters, you both let it go to your heads. I'm gonna look for Terra." Ven said as he runs off and leaves Aqua and Astra.

"Terra…Ven…" Aqua said.

"Aqua… I'll go after Ven." Astra said as she leaves the reactor and Aqua is now alone.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating for an entire MONTH! I was busy with new stories and other stuff! I WILL keep working on this story, but just bear in mind, the updates won't be as soon as I would like them to be. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra go on their own ways, but they deal with some trouble while Astra and Ven try to find the two while Jin and Aqua try to find the others, but encounter another enemy. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	27. Chapter 26: Separate Ways

Chapter 26: Separate Ways

 _(Aqueduct)_

In the aqueduct Terra is now alone and is walking down the aqueduct and he finds Draco.

"Draco." Terra said.

"Oh, hey, Terra. Sorry, Jin pisses me off." Draco said.

"I can understand that. Master Xehanort and Hazama are the only ones we can trust now." Terra said.

"Yeah. Let's go find 'em." Draco said.

"You two must be Terra and Draco." A voice said and they see a man with black hair with streaks of grey, pointed ears, yellow eyes, and is wearing a uniform with a red scarf and white gloves.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked.

"Name's Braig. It's that old coot, he won't stop askin' for you guys. I came all this way out here to get you guys so he'd clam up." Braig said.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"What old coot?" Draco asked.

"Ha! Do I have to spell it out for you? Xehanort, whatever he's called. You know, my prisoner." Braig said.

"Master Xehanort…your prisoner? Like hell!" Draco yelled.

"You're apparently not a very good liar. Master Xehanort wouldn't let himself be caught by a thug like you." Terra said.

"As if! I've got the old coot at my mercy. See for yourself. I'm holdin' him underneath the Outer Gardens. Better show up before I lose my patience. Ciao." Braig said as he leaves.

"This has to be a load of crap!" Draco said.

"But there can't be any harm looking." Terra said.

"I guess." Draco said as they start moving.

Meanwhile Ven leaves the aqueduct to start finding Terra.

"Ven!" A voice called and Ven turns to see Astra.

"Oh, hey, Astra." Ven said.

"How can you be so selfish?! Leaving Aqua like that?" Astra asked.

"She…" Ven was cut off.

"She was doing what was best for Terra. I'm sure Jin was doing the same for Draco. How can you doubt them?!" Astra asked.

"I'm sorry." Ven said.

"Let's go look for Terra." Astra said.

"Okay." Ven said and they start moving out.

Meanwhile Aqua leaves the reactor and arrives at a mining area and she finds Jin at the mining area.

"Jin." Aqua said.

"Oh, you." Jin said.

"Jin, how could you say those awful things to Draco? He's supposed to be like your brother." Aqua said.

"He's a hopeless idiot. There's no hope for him." Jin said.

"Jin! You have to at least have faith in him. We're going to find him, so you two can work this out." Aqua said.

"Fine. Whatever." Jin said as they start moving through the mining area.

Meanwhile Draco and Terra make their way through to get to the Outer Gardens and they arrive back at the central square and Orobu finds something near the center of the square and they figure it will take them to the Outer Gardens and they go for the next area.

Meanwhile Astra and Ven arrive at the castle town to look for Terra and they find Merlin.

"Oh, well, I figured there would be two more. I must be popular." Merlin said.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"We didn't come for you. We're looking for our friends." Astra said.

"Oh, well, best of luck then." Merlin said as he goes back in his house.

"Let's go." Astra said as they go back to the central square.

 _(Flower Garden)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a flower garden and they see a tower like building and they make their way to get to the next area.

 _(Outer Gardens)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the Outer Gardens and arrive at a large platform and they look around to see if they can find Master Xehanort but then they look up to see someone tied in chains against a large pipe at the upper part of the Outer Gardens and it looks like Master Xehanort.

"Master Xehanort!" Draco and Terra said at the same time.

"The old coot certainly knows how to take punishment. Just like I know how to deal it out." A voice said and they see Braig coming in.

"You bastard!" Draco yelled taking out Dragon's Claw.

"What are you after?!" Terra demanded taking out Earthshaker.

"Those things there. They're Keyblades, right? Yep, it seems like these days everybody's got one of those…even Grandpa there. When I nabbed him, he told me all about it, what a weapon like that can do. How could I NOT want one?" Braig said.

"Well, you'll find they're picky about their owners." Terra said.

"Ha, if I heard the old guy right, you're both what they call Keyblade Master material. If I defeat you, that makes me the real Keyslinger, if you catch my drift. Not the most polite way to go about it, but what can you do?" Braig said.

Draco and Terra are about to move but then crimson and black flames appear revealing the demonic creature.

"You again…! You're Demiz, right?!" Draco demanded.

 **"Ah, so now you know who I am, Draco. I am flattered."** Demiz said.

"Hazama and Master Xehanort told us about you!" Terra said.

"Did I forget to mention I'd get some help? This demon guy, Demiz, if I recall his name right helped me nabbed the old coot and told me all about the darkness and the Keyblades. Now, I'm REALLY interested in getting one." Braig said.

"Screw this!" Draco yelled as he takes a step but Braig points an arrowgun at him.

"Ah-ah, one more step and the old coot goes boom! You think I'm gonna fight fair? As if! Those keys are too powerful for us to go mano-a-mano." Braig said.

 **"Now, prepare yourselves."** Demiz said.

"Dammit…" Draco cursed.

Meanwhile Astra and Ven arrive at the central square and they find a young boy with violet hair and wearing a white coat being surrounded by Flood Unversed, Big Bruiser Unversed, Tank Toppler Unversed, and Archraven Unversed.

"That boy is in trouble!" Astra said.

"Let's help out!" Ven said as they go to the boy.

"Go find cover. We'll handle them." Astra said and the boy runs away.

 _(Information: Defeat the Unversed!)_

The Flood Unversed sink into the ground and attack at the two while the Archraven Unversed fly around and attack from above but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder while Ven delivers quick slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Strike but the Big Bruiser Unversed deliver two punches while the Tank Toppler Unversed try to cast Stop but Stella delivers a pony kick while Astra casts Blizzard followed by casting Earth and then she enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then casts Thunder and then she enters another mode known as Supernova mode and delivers storming attacks and then unleashes a powerful star explosion getting some Unversed while Ven slashes with Wayward Wind and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes followed by casting Aero and then enters another mode known as Cyclone mode and delivers storming slashes and then delivers a powerful spinning strike all around the area getting some Unversed and they defeat all of the Unversed.

"That was easy." Ven said.

"Ienzo! Where are you? Answer me!" A voice called and they turn to see Even looking around the square and just then the boy from earlier rushes over to Even. "Ah, there you are. Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child?" Even asked and he turns to Astra and Ven. "I see we owe you two our thanks. We have done our best to raise this boy since his poor parents are not here to do it." Even said.

"That's so sad…" Astra said and Stella neighs sadly.

"So, you're on your own, huh?" Ven asked and turns to Even. "Sir, we're looking for two friends of ours. One of 'em is dressed kinda like me. Have you seen 'em?" Ven asked.

"Hmm, perhaps I did see two people in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road." Even said pointing at the center road.

"Thank you so much." Astra said.

"Yeah, thanks." Ven said.

"No. Thank you both for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way and…well, let's just say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." Even said as he and Ienzo leave the square.

"What did he mean by that?" Ven asked.

"Never mind that. Let's go see if Draco and Terra are at the Outer Gardens." Astra said.

"Yeah." Ven said as they start moving.

 _(Boss Theme: Black Powder)_

Back at the Outer Gardens the battle between Draco, Terra, Demiz, and Braig begins and Demiz unleashes a barrage of black and crimson fireballs while Braig shoots shots from his arroguns at the two Keybearers who shield themselves from the attacks but they get knocked back.

"Dammit…" Draco said.

"Hmph. For Keyblade Masters, you're not very…what's the word? Good." Braig said.

 **"Your resistance is in vain! Your weakness will cost you your master!"** Demiz said.

"Dammit! What the hell do we do?" Draco asked.

"What are you two doing, Terra, Draco? You both must fight!" Xehanort said.

"But, Master, you'll…" Terra was cut off.

"Never mind me! You must fight! You both cannot let Demiz and this ruffian win! Think of your masters, Eraqus and Lord Fortitudo! The shame that they and your fellow pupils were forced to bear! Use the Keyblades!" Xehanort said.

Draco and Terra stand back up and they're both angry and just then auras of darkness begin to cover them both and black veins appear around Draco's body and his left eye turns crimson again while Terra looks at the two with hatred.

"Heh, so much for the bluff." Braig said.

 **"You will destroy Terra. Draco is mine."** Demiz said.

"Sure thing, big guy! Whatever you say!" Braig said.

 _(Information: Defeat Braig!)_

Braig disappears and reappears at the higher part of the room and aims at Terra.

"I can see you!" Braig said aiming at Terra.

Braig starts firing shots from his arrowguns but Terra slides out of the way but Braig continues to fire more shots at Terra who keeps sliding out of the way until Braig warps back down to Terra's level and fires three shots from his arrowguns but Terra delivers three brutal slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Braig disappears and reappears and fires more shots while running around but Terra blocks each shot with his Keyblade sending them back at Braig who is hanging upside down and fires shots again but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by deliver an upper slash but Braig disappears and reappears and fires more shots from his arrowguns but Terra blocks them again and then casts Earth sending a rock to hit Braig sending him down but Braig retaliates with disappearing and then reappears and delivers a dashing shooting strike at Terra who uses Sliding Dash to strike back at Braig causing damage but Braig disappears and then reappears and fires three shots from each of his arrowguns but Terra deflects them again.

"Okay. Reload!" Braig said reloading his arrowguns.

Terra aerial slashes at Braig to stop him and then delivers a slamming strike sending Braig down but Braig runs around the room while firing from his arrowguns but Terra blocks the shots and sends them back at Braig who retaliates with delivers a dashing shooting attack but Terra moves and then uses Earth Edge causing damage and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes followed by casting Earth and then enters another mode known as Rock Breaker mode and delivers storming slashes and then unleashes many rocks and sends them to strike at Braig damaging him severely but Braig goes upside down and fires shots at Terra who dodges and slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz but Braig disappears again and then reappears back at the upper platform and aims at Terra again and fires more shots at him but Terra slides out of the way again to avoid the shots.

"You better start running!" Braig said as he fires more shots.

Terra slides to dodge more shots until Braig disappears and reappears back to Terra's level and fires three shots from each arrowgun but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Braig disappears and reappears and runs around while firing more shots from his arrowgun but Terra slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Strike causing damage but Braig delivers a dashing shooting strike but Terra uses Sliding Dash to counter against Braig sending him back but Braig fires shots from his arrowguns before reloading again but Terra quickly uses Earth Raid to strike at Braig who goes upside down again and continues to fire more shots from his arrowguns but Terra blocks the shots and sends them back at Braig who keeps firing again but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Fire and then delivers a heavy aerial slash but Braig charges up a shot and fires a dark purple shot at Terra who moves but the dark purple shot bounces around at Terra who keeps moving and then locks on at Braig and unleashes a barrage of dark shots from his Keyblade getting Braig finishing him off.

 _(Boss Theme: Lord of Darkness)_

While Terra and Braig are fighting Draco confronts Demiz.

"I finally get to beat the living crap outta you!" Draco yelled.

 **"Don't be so sure. Show me your potential. Prove to me your worth, just as you've shown Mortem!"** Demiz said.

"Shut up and fight!" Draco yelled.

 _(Information: Defeat Demiz!)_

Demiz fires crimson and black fireballs at Draco who dodges out of the way and deliver brutal vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a double shadow kick while Orobu fires green fireballs but Demiz disappears and then reappears and unleashes floating crimson and black orbs of flames and sends them homing at Draco who deflects the orbs and casts Inferno at Demiz damaging him but Demiz unleashes black and crimson ethereal thorns on the ground to get Draco who delivers a leaping shadow strike and then triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by deliver a shadow somersault slash but Demiz unleashes crimson and black fire orbs around Draco and sends them to strike at Draco who unleashes a dark barrier him and then delivers a sliding punch followed by Uppercut sending Demiz upward but Demiz retaliates with creating crimson and black blades and slashes at Draco with the blades but Draco counters horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal vertical slash while Orobu delivers a tail whip but Demiz unleashes dark spikes from the ground.

Draco jumps over the dark spikes and aerial slashes at Demiz with Dragon's Claw followed by a shadow uppercut and then delivers an aerial straight punch but Demiz unleashes a dark hole to try and suck up Draco who tries to avoid the dark hole but Demiz unleashes three dark pillars from the ground to send Draco into the air but Orobu catches his master but Demiz unleashes tiny crimson and black blades around Orobu and sends them to attack the dragon but Draco casts Inferno followed by casting a dark version of Thunder striking Demiz who unleashes a carpet of crimson and black thorns on the ground to try and get Draco who triple slashes with Dragon's Claw and then casts Fire and then enters Dragon's Rage mode and delivers surging slashes followed by a brutal horizontal slash and then enters a new mode known as Dragon's Wrath mode and delivers storming slashes and then plunges his Keyblade to the ground and unleashes a giant ethereal black dragon from the ground and it breaths green and black flames at Demiz causing massive damage but Demiz unleashes crimson and black fireballs and shoots them at Draco getting him but Draco retaliates with a giant shadow punch.

Demiz unleashes another dark hole and tries to suck up Draco again but Draco avoids the dark hole and casts Inferno followed by delivering a double shadow kick but Demiz unleashes crimson and black orbs around Draco and sends them to strike at him but Draco brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut and then delivers a brutal aerial slash while Orobu spreads out green flames but Demiz unleashes crimson and black blades and slashes at Draco with them but Draco counters and delivers a punch followed by a kick and then delivers a downward slash with Dragon's Claw followed by unleashing a shadow uppercut but Demiz unleashes dark spikes from the ground but Draco triple brutal vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw and then casts a dark version of Blizzard but Demiz unleashes crimson and black thorns at Draco who dodges and slashes at Demiz followed by a brutal shadow somersault slash with his Keyblade but Demiz fires crimson and black fireballs and then unleashes crimson and black orbs around Draco and sends them to strike but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal roundhouse kick but Demiz unleashes dark pillars from the ground Draco locks on at Demiz and then unleashes a powerful green and black orb and sends it to strike at Demiz creating an explosion finishing off Demiz.

Demiz kneels to the ground from Draco's heavy blows.

 **"Hmhmhmhm…hehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, it seems my final decision is official after all! I was correct to make you my correct candidate! You are the one I choose! The darkness in your heart proves just that! Stay alive, boy!"** Demiz said as he sinks into the shadows.

Draco breathes heavily from the fight and his black veins disappear from his body and his crimson left eye reverts back to blue again.

"Damn… that power…" Draco said clutching his face.

Braig is then sent back from Terra's blows and Terra aims his Keyblade at Braig and fires a blast of darkness hitting Braig's face and strikes at his right eye while giving him a jagged scar on the left side of his face while another blast of darkness destroys the chains holding Xehanort and he is now free.

"Ahhh, my eye!" Braig yelled covering his right eye and then leaps away out of the room.

"This power…" Terra stops talking.

"Yeah. It's just like with what happened during my fight with Mortem." Draco said.

"Well done, Terra, Draco. You both have taken yet another step forward." Xehanort said walking to the two.

"But we were consumed by anger…and hatred. That was the power of darkness." Terra said.

"Darkness that you both channeled." Xehanort said.

"No…we succumbed to it. Just like when we stole Princess Aurora's heart of light. I can never return home now. I'm a failure." Terra said.

"Dammit. I let myself get into the darkness again! Now, Master Fortitudo will think I've lost control. I guess Jin is right. I AM a disgrace… I'll never come back to the Master now…" Draco said.

"Then don't. You both can become my pupils. Master Eraqus and Lord Fortitudo, you see, are so afraid of darkness, that they too have succumbed. Not to darkness, but to light. It shines so bright, they forget that light begets darkness. And Aqua, Ventus, Jin, and Astra, their lights shine too bright. It is only natural that they cast shadows on your hearts." Xehanort said.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Eraqus, Fortitudo…they're such fools! Light and darkness, they are a balance, one that must always be maintained. Terra, Draco, you two are the only ones, who show the TRUE Mark of Mastery, but they refuse to see it. And I know why. It is because they fear you. Join me. Together, we can do the worlds much greater good, by wielding light and darkness in equal shares. See more worlds. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Vanitas, Malicia, and Demiz and bring an end to them all…Master Terra and Master Draco." Xehanort said making the two gasp at the titles but they bow and Xehanort nods before leaving the room.

"Master Draco. Has a nice ring to it." Draco said.

Later Draco and Terra leave the Outer Gardens and return to the flower garden.

"TERRA!" A voice called and they see Ven running and Astra is following him. "Terra, take me with you!" Ven said.

"I can't do that, Ven." Terra said.

"Draco?" Astra asked.

"Sorry, Astri. You can't." Draco said.

"Why not?" Ven asked.

"It's just…when I need you, Ven, I know you'll be there." Terra said.

"Same to you, Astri!" Draco said giving a thumbs up.

"Well, why wouldn't we? You're both my friends." Ven said.

"We're all friends. I know we'll be there for each other." Astra said.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Ven, Astra." Terra said patting Ven's head.

"You guys take care, okay?" Draco said giving Astra a hug.

Terra then switches to his Keyblade Armor and turns his Keyblade into his Keyblade Glider and takes off while Draco gets on Orobu who starts to fly off and they leave Radiant Garden.

"We better go tell Aqua and Jin!" Ven said.

"Okay." Astra said.

Meanwhile Jin and Aqua make their way through the castle town.

"Just as I thought. Two more people would cross my path." A voice said and they turn to see Merlin.

"You knew we would come here?" Aqua asked.

"Of course! I feel as though there is special about you both and those four others." Merlin said.

"Well, we don't have time for you, old man." Jin said.

"I see that." Merlin said.

"Have you met Terra and Ven?" Aqua asked.

"I can say that." Merlin answered.

"Aqua, let's go." Jin said.

"Right." Aqua said as they start moving.

Later Jin and Aqua arrive at the square and they then see someone crossing their path and it's the masked boy from before.

"A mask!" Aqua said.

"Wait a minute…" Jin stops talking as he remembers what Terra said earlier. "You must be Vanitas!" Jin said pointing at the boy named Vanitas.

"You're the boy that Ventus mentioned!" Aqua said.

"Ah, yes. Ventus. Tell me something, has he learned to put up a decent fight yet?" Vanitas asked.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"I'll be asking the questions. And why shouldn't I? After all, between the three of us, I'm the only who'll walk away from here alive." Vanitas said summoning Void Gear.

"Guess again!" Aqua yelled summoning Rainfell.

"Those on the dark path must be destroyed! You're no exception, bastard!" Jin yelled summoning Phoenix Honor.

 _(Boss Theme: Enter the Darkness)_

 _(Information: Defeat Vanitas!)_

Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads out blue lightning bolts at the two but Jin delivers fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Stealth Blade while Aqua graceful slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Blizzard but Vanitas disappears and then reappears above the two and delivers a slamming attack but Aqua quickly unleashes a barrier to protect both her and Jin and Jin retaliates with unleashing ethereal katanas and sends them to strike at Vanitas who jumps back and unleashes a fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and they home in at the two but Jin disappears and reappears behind Vanitas and delivers a swipe slash with Phoenix Honor sending the masked boy back but Vanitas recovers and delivers two slashes with Void Gear but Aqua counters and uses Thunder Raid to strike and then uses Water Edge but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear but Ignis unleashes flames to strike at the masked boy while Jin unleashes two clones and they all deliver strikes with Phoenix Honor while Aqua casts Earth followed by casting Water but Vanitas jumps back from the two masters.

Vanitas then strikes with Void Gear followed by unleashing a slash streak but Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder and then enters Spell Weaver mode and then delivers surging strikes followed by casting Blizzard and then she enters her new mode known as Blade Charge mode and delivers storm slashes and then delivers a spinning strike with her giant ethereal blade and then delivers a slamming strike at Vanitas damaging him severely while Jin rapid slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then unleashes ethereal shurikens and throws them and then enters a new mode known as Weapon Change mode and delivers attacks such transforming his Keyblade into a katana and delivers slashes followed by transforming his Keyblade into kunais and slashes and then he transforms his Keyblade into dual katanas and deliver rapid unseen slashes and then unleashes a fiery blast severely damaging Vanitas who retaliates with jumping into the air and spreads out blue lightning strikes at the two masters but they dodge out of the way.

Jin summons four clones and they slash at Vanitas with their Phoenix Honors and they unleash Fire, Water, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero strikes at Vanitas while Aqua casts Fire followed by casting Gravity but Vanitas sinks into the ground and then rises from the ground unleashing a rising slash with Void Gear but Ignis delivers a talon strike while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand kick sending the masked boy but Vanitas uses his Keyblade to skid to the stop and then fires another fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and they home in at the two but Aqua casts her barrier and then uses Barrier Surge striking Vanitas and then uses Fire Strike but Vanitas disappears and then reappears above them and delivers a slam strike while unleashing ice spikes from the ground but Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash and then uses Magic Pulse while Jin multi dashes all around the area striking Vanitas multiple times until Jin delivers a diving slash damaging the masked boy but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear but Ignis spreads out flames while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear and unleashes slash streak but Aqua casts a telekinetic spell that levitates Vanitas and then uses Water Raid while Jin summons four clones and then deliver cross slashes and they finish off Vanitas.

Vanitas is on the ground not moving and Jin and Aqua breathe heavily while withdrawing their Keyblades and Aqua slowly approach the masked boy.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked as she places her hand on the mask but Vanitas lets out a laugh.

"Still alive?!" Jin asked as he and Aqua jump back and take out their Keyblades again while Vanitas stands up.

"Not bad at all! Congratulations! I'll keep you two around. Demiz is going to have a field day about this." Vanitas said.

"You know Demiz?! What are you after?!" Jin demanded but a dark corridor appears behind Vanitas.

"Never hurts to have a backup." Vanitas said as he walks into the dark corridor before it disappears.

"Bastard. He's as evil as Malicia." Jin said.

"We have to stop them before anything else happens to Terra, Ven, Draco and Astra." Aqua said.

"Yeah. Our lives depend on it." Jin said.

"Aqua!" A voice called.

"Jin!" Another voice called and they turn to see Astra and Ven running to them.

"Ven." Aqua said.

"Astra." Jin said.

"Were you able to find them?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, but they're gone." Ven said.

"Right." Aqua said.

"We can't stay here. We have to hurry and find them." Jin said.

"Let us go with you guys." Ven said.

"Please." Astra said.

"Absolutely not! I told you two to go home NOW!" Jin yelled.

"Please, just do as we say and go home." Aqua said.

"Why won't let us?" Ven asked.

"We just want to help…" Astra said.

"We don't want to put you two in harm's way. You understand?" Aqua asked placing her hand on Ven's shoulder.

"Now, I won't say this again. Go home and you two better do it. Let's go, Aqua." Jin said as he gets on Ignis who flies into the sky and leaves Radiant Garden.

Aqua switches to her Keyblade Armor and takes one more look at Astra and Ven before taking off on her Keyblade Glider and leaves Radiant Garden.

Astra and Ven are now alone and they sit in the square thinking and Ven is swinging around with his wooden Keyblade.

 _Flashback:_

 _Ven and Terra are training in the Land of Departure outside and Aqua, Draco, Jin, and Astra are watching the two spar with Ven using a wooden sword while Terra uses his wooden Keyblade._

 _"Giving up already? C'mon, Ven! I thought you were stronger than that." Terra said._

 _"Ven, you almost had him!" Aqua said._

 _"You can do it, Ven!" Draco cheered._

 _"Stop hesitating and fight back!" Jin yelled._

 _"I believe in you, Ven!" Astra said._

 _"Hey, wait, you're teaming up now?" Terra asked._

 _Ven gets back up and charges at Terra._

 _Later Terra, Aqua, Ven, Draco, Jin, and Astra are sitting on the ledge of the yard and Ven has his wooden sword on his lap and it has many dents while Astra has her wooden sword on her lap and it also has dents._

 _"Ven, Astri, you guys see all those dents and nicks?" Draco asked._

 _"Each one of those is proof you're learning." Aqua said._

 _"Now, you have to understand the discipline of a trainee." Jin said._

 _"You're both trying to hard to move your bodies. You need to learn to let your bodies more you." Terra said._

 _"How?" Astra asked._

 _Terra stands up and holds up his wooden Keyblade._

 _"In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be made." Terra said._

 _"What's that about?" Draco asked._

 _"Who went and made you master?" Aqua asked._

 _"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about." Terra said._

 _"Well, you're not the only one." Aqua said._

 _"I know. You, Ven, and me all share the same dream." Terra said._

 _"Hey, don't forget about us! I got a dream too! Soon, I'll be the strongest Keyblade Master there is!" Draco said._

 _"You? The strongest? Get over yourself. You think YOU'RE gonna be the only one?" Jin asked._

 _"Hey, shut up! You, me, and Astri. We're ALL gonna be Keyblade Masters!" Draco said._

 _"You really think so?" Astra asked._

 _"If believe, so do we." Aqua said._

 _Flashback End._

Ven is playing with the wooden Keyblade but then he drops it in front of two young boys walking by and one has red hair while the other has blue hair and the red haired boy picks up the wooden Keyblade.

"This yours?" The red haired boy asked.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." The blue haired boy said.

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." Lea said approaching the two. "You guys still play with toy swords? That's cute." Lea said.

"Oh, leave us alone!" Astra yelled.

"Hey, hey. Chill. I'm not here to start anything. Just wanna show ya somethin'. Now THIS. Tada!" Lea said taking out two frisbees. "Whaddya think?" Lea asked.

"Not a whole lot." Ven said.

"You must be joking." Astra said annoyed.

"Oh, you're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What're your names?" Lea asked.

"Ventus." Ven introduced.

"Astra." Astra introduced.

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" Lea said.

"Fight? Why would I do that?" Ven asked.

"You scared of losing?" Lea asked in a taunting manner.

"Go on, Ven. Show this idiot." Astra said.

"Hope you're ready." Lea said and Ven smiles and grabs his wooden Keyblade while standing up. "Yeah! Now we're talkin'!" Lea said.

"You're gonna be sorry!" Ven said.

Ven and Lea start having their little fight and later Lea falls back.

"You…had enough? 'Cause I'm willing…to call it a draw if you are." Lea said.

"Right." Astra said smirking.

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big 'L' on your forehead for 'Loser,' 'Lame,' 'Laughable'." Isa said.

"What? Isn't this the part where ya cheer me up or somethin'? 'You're just having a bad day' or 'That's what you get for pulling your punches!' Some friend." Lea said.

"Oh, so I was supposed to lie." Isa said.

"Ya see what I gotta put up with? Sure hope you two don't have friends like him." Lea said putting his hands behind his head and lying down and Astra, Ven, Lea, and Isa laugh.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa said.

"'Kay!" Lea said as the two start to leave.

"Already?" Ven asked.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized." Lea said.

"Okay, Lea." Ven said.

"It's a deal." Astra said.

Lea runs after Isa.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa asked.

"I want everybody to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever." Lea said.

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." Isa said.

"See? I'm immortal." Lea said.

"You're obnoxious." Isa said and they look at the castle.

"You ready?" Lea asked.

"I can tell you are." Isa said.

"Yeah." Lea said as they leave the square.

Ven looks up at the sky.

"Must be nice…knowin' who your friends are." Ven said.

"I agree. The more friends you have, then the more strength you'll have to keep going. Right?" Astra asked.

"Yeah! Let's go." Ven said as he switches to his Keyblade Armor and takes off on his Keyblade Glider while Astra gets on Stella and they take off and leave Radiant Garden.

Meanwhile at the Outer Gardens in the same room Xehanort is standing on the platform looking down at the water below.

"Hey, you old coot!" A voice yelled as shots are firing at Xehanort's back but nothing was hurting him and Xehanort turns to see Braig who is now wearing a white strap around his head and a white patch covering his right eye and another white patch on his left cheek and firing more shots. "You said I wouldn't get hurt! I didn't sign up to be collateral damage! No way! AS IF!" Braig shouted aiming his arrowgun at Xehanort who remains unfazed and then he summons a white Keyblade with a blue eye and a black slit pupil at the top of the blade next to Braig's neck making him back off. "Okay! Okay, fine. Just…just put that away. You still need me! And all I'm asking is you hold up your end of the bargain." Braig said as Xehanort withdraws his Keyblade. "I mean, what's a little scratch on my face, huh? All things considered, I'm just lucky that neither one of them stole my heart, like Princess Whatever-It-Was. That would've ruined my week for sure." Braig said.

"Unlikely. A powerful light still lives inside Terra and Draco. You see, people like them…they don't have the power to steal hearts." Xehanort said.

"So, wait. You mean…they're not the ones, who stole her heart?" Braig asked and Xehanort smiles an evil smile.

Meanwhile at a ruined dark room Demiz is talking to something and with him is Mortem.

"So, how did it go? Is Draco worthy?" Mortem asked.

 **"Indeed. You have served me well, Mortem. Well, served my master anyway."** Demiz said.

 **"Demiz, I assume you have completed your task in both Noble Palace and Radiant Garden?"** A dark and evil male voice asked and they see a black ethereal spirt floating before them.

 **"Yes, my master. Everything is going as you have planned. I have found the perfect candidate for you and found the perfect one to forge the weapon you desire most."** Demiz said.

 **"Excellent! It will not be long before both weapons will be forged. Everything is in motion, no one can stop this now. Soon, both legendary blades and Kingdom Hearts will belong to me, just as it should have been years ago, before Aptus ruined everything! With everything in my possession, none will stop me and there will be NO limit to my future power! My dream will be realized and none will be worthy to put an end to it! Hahahahaha!"** The black ethereal spirit said laughing evilly.

 **"Everything will be done, my master. I shall serve you until the very end."** Demiz said as he disappears in crimson and black flames.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Now that I'm free for three months, I will be making more chapters soon, but I'll be busy with other stories so please bear with me. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra arrive at a new world, where they meet a scientist, who is after seven emeralds. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	28. Chapter 27: Chaos Emeralds

Chapter 27: Chaos Emeralds

Draco and Terra leave Radiant Garden and return to the Lanes Between and continue on their quest and while exploring they find another world that has a city, a forest, and an airship and so they decide to go to that world next and enter it.

In what looks like a laboratory a man that has a weight of an egg, a bald head, a big brown mustache, pink nose, wearing blue glasses over his eyes, a red long-sleeved coat with yellow cuffs and four white markings, white gloves, black long trousers with black boots, and grey googles over his head is looking at a monitor.

"I've got to think of something! Argh! I have to plan on a way to conquer the world! I need to find these Chaos Emeralds and be quick about it! How can I conquer the world without that irritating blue pest Sonic in my way EVERY time?! Argh! I have to come up with a magnificent scheme!" The man said.

Meanwhile Draco and Terra arrive at a metallic hallway and look around for any Daraz or Unversed but as they are looking around Draco finds a half opened door showing a laboratory and finds a man.

"Hey, Terra! Come're!" Draco said.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"I think someone's pissed off about somethin'." Draco said.

"Could be because of the Daraz and the Unversed." Terra said.

Just then the man hears something.

"Who's there?! Show yourself now!" The man yelled and Draco and Terra enter the laboratory. "Who are you two? What are you doing here in my base?! Explain yourselves!" The man yelled.

"My name is Terra and this is Draco. We're looking for a boy in a mask, a girl in a veil, and a demonic monster. Sound familiar?" Terra asked.

"Of course not! They're of no concern of mine!" The man said.

"Thanks for the help." Draco said as they start to leave.

"Wait! Perhaps, we can do each other a favor." The man said.

"A favor?" Terra asked.

"Yes, and if you fulfill this favor, then I might help you find your targets." The man said.

"Good enough for me. What's this favor?" Draco asked.

"Well, let me first to introduce myself as Dr. Eggman, the world's greatest scientific genius. Forgive my rudeness, for you see, it regards these mystical gems known as Chaos Emeralds and they hold very great powers." Eggman said.

"Powers? Do these Chaos Emeralds contain powerful lights?" Terra asked.

"Yes! Indeed! The Chaos Emeralds are too valuable to be put in the wrong hands and if one with evil intentions grabs hold of them, then the world is doomed! Only I know a way to contain their light energy and protect the world. But there's one problem, there IS someone of evil intentions after the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said.

"Who is it? Who's after the lights?" Draco asked.

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I've had many dreadful encounters with him. Every time I try to secure a Chaos Emerald, he takes it from me. If I don't do something soon, then Sonic will destroy this world." Eggman said while crying.

"Unbelievable!" Terra said.

"Looks like this Sonic asshole is tryin' to turn everything into a damn game!" Draco said.

"We'll go find these Chaos Emeralds and bring them to you." Terra said.

"That would be fantastic! Do be careful. Sonic will try to destroy anyone, who tries to take a Chaos Emerald." Eggman said.

"There's nothing we can't handle." Terra said.

"Yep! Leave it to us!" Draco said as they leave the laboratory.

"Hehehehe! My Sonic troubles are FINALLY going to be over!" Eggman said smirking evilly.

 _(World of Central City)_

Draco and Terra later leave Eggman's base and arrive at a forested jungle.

"So, where're we gonna find these Chaos Emeralds?" Draco asked.

"We'll have to search everywhere if we want to find them before Sonic does." Terra said.

 _(Field Theme: Mystic Ruins)_

 _(Jungle)_

Draco and Terra explore through the jungle of the Mystic Ruins to find the Chaos Emeralds and despite it being like a maze and being too big the two keep looking around but as they keep searching Orobu finds something shining on the grass and runs for it.

"Orobu, what're you doin', boy?" Draco asked.

"Guess he found something." Terra said.

Draco and Terra follow Orobu and they see something shining.

"Damn, that's bright! What's that?" Draco asked and as they get close to the grass Daraz that look like vultures appear.

"Dammit, Daraz!" Draco said taking out Dragon's Claw.

"We don't have for this. Let's take 'em." Terra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Open Your Heart-Instrumental)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Vulture Daraz fly around the air and attack with their talons but Draco aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut and then delivers an aerial punch while Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker and then uses Aerial Slam and delivers a slamming strike but the Vulture Daraz unleash dark energy spears to attack but Terra casts Earth to strike while Draco casts Poison to cause lasting damage while Orobu breathes green fire but the Vulture Daraz deliver diving attacks with their beaks but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal cleaving slash while Terra uses Earth Raid and causes crushing damage but the Vulture Daraz deliver aerial spinning strikes with their wings but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco casts Fire while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker and they defeat all of the Daraz.

After the fight Terra searches the grass and finds what looks like a small gem that's green.

"I'm guessing it's one of those Chaos Emeralds Dr. Eggman mentioned." Terra said.

"Awesome! We found one." Draco said.

"Too early to celebrate. We've got more to find." Terra said.

"I know. C'mon." Draco said.

Draco and Terra keep looking around in the jungle and they later find what looks like a ladder and they start climbing up until they reach a high cliff and they go for the next area.

 _(Camping Site)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a camping site of the Mystic Ruins and they continue their search for the Chaos Emeralds and as they keep looking around for anything they find an opened cave at a rocky wall and they decide to enter it taking them to another area.

 _(Cave)_

Draco and Terra are in a cave and explore around for more Chaos Emeralds but so far they don't see anything and keep going through the cave until the reach the end and go for the next area.

 _(Stone Island)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a stone island and keep searching for anything and they later find a gate leading somewhere and so they destroy the gate and go to a different area.

 _(Red Mountain)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a magma mountain area.

"Damn, this place is hot!" Draco said.

"No time to waste. Let's go see if the other emerald's here." Terra said.

Draco and Terra begin their search for the Chaos Emeralds and while exploring the mountains they see something shining from afar and so they go for the shining glow and as they reach the glow they find another gem but it's red.

"Another Chaos Emerald." Terra said.

"Kick ass! A few more left!" Draco said.

Just then Ghoul Daraz and Daraz that have one crimson eye and are carrying spiked clubs appear.

"Daraz again! Were they attracted to that emerald?" Draco asked.

"Probably. Don't let them have the emeralds!" Terra said.

The Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes while the Cyclopes Daraz bash with their spiked clubs but Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a vertical slash while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and shoot dark balls while the Cyclopes Daraz fire dark lasers from their one eye but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco uses Fire Raid while Terra cleave slashes with Earthshaker followed by Rising Rock but the Cyclopes Daraz slam their spiked clubs causing a quake while the Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes but Draco delivers a punch followed by a brutal kick and then delivers a big slash with Dragon's Claw while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth and the two finish off the Daraz destroying them.

"We got what we came for. Let's go." Terra said.

"Yeah!" Draco said as they leave Red Mountain.

Draco and Terra return to the stone island and make their way back to the cave but then Orobu finds something on the ground.

"Now, what?" Draco asked.

"Is it a Chaos Emerald?" Terra asked and they see a blue stone with a snowflake.

"Doesn't look like it. Maybe it might help us." Draco said picking up the stone.

Draco and Terra return to the cave and as they continue their emerald hunt the stone flies into the air and lands next to another cave revealing an icy cave and so they decide to go into the icy cave and they arrive at another area.

 _(Ice Cap)_

Draco and Terra are now in a snowy valley.

"Sheesh, this place is COLD!" Draco said shivering.

"Another Chaos Emerald has to be here somewhere." Terra said.

"Well, let's hurry before I freeze my ass off!" Draco said.

Draco and Terra explore the snow valley while dealing with Unversed in their way and they later find a limestone cave and decide to enter it and while exploring they start climbing on icicles to get through the cave but then they see a gap in their way and so Orobu shoots a green fireball at a giant icicle making it fall down between the gap and the two cross and they later exit the cave and return outside and look around.

"Still no sign of that emerald! Dammit! Where is it?" Draco asked slamming his fist against a snow wall and just then a shaking occurs.

"This is not good." Terra said.

The two turn to see an avalanche occurring down from the mountains.

"Crap!" Draco said as he gets on Orobu who flies off while Terra gets on his Keyblade Glider.

Draco and Terra fly across the valley to avoid the avalanche but then Daraz that appear to be yetis appear on bobsleds and try to attack but Draco has Orobu shoot green fireballs while Terra delivers a spinning attack with his Keyblade Glider and they keep going down the valley but Daraz that look like hawks fly above and drop bombs down at the two but they avoid the bombs and come toward a ramp to which they jump over and go down the slope and they reach the bottom of the valley.

"That was hell!" Draco said.

"At least we're alive." Terra said and he sees something buried in the snow and it's revealed to be another gem that's cyan. "Another Chaos Emerald." Terra said.

"You mean it was there the whole damn time?!" Draco asked.

"I guess so." Terra said.

"Whatever. Let's go look for more." Draco said but then Yeti Daraz appear. "Damn you." Darco said.

"Let's get this over with." Terra said.

The Yeti Daraz unleash ice beams and try to freeze the two but Draco uses Fire Edge while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Stun Edge but the Yeti Daraz create snowballs and throw them but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal vertical slash but the Yeti Daraz unleash ice spikes but Terra casts Earth to send the Yetis flying allowing Draco to deliver a double aerial kick but the Yeti Daraz shoot ice beams to try and freeze the Keybearers but Draco casts Inferno while Terra casts Dark Firaga but the Yeti Daraz throw snowballs but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz while Draco delivers a sliding punch and then delivers a powerful cleaving slash with Dragon's Claw and they defeat all of the Daraz.

After the fight Terra unburies the cyan Chaos Emerald and takes it.

"Great, we got the emerald. Now, let's get outta here before my ass freezes!" Draco said as they leave Ice Cap.

Draco and Terra leave the cave and return to the camping site but as they continue their search for the Chaos Emeralds they see two figures.

One is a blue hedgehog with green eyes and wearing white gloves and red and white shoes.

The second is an orange-yellow fox with two tails, blue eyes, wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes.

"Who're they?" Draco asked.

"Hey, what're they carrying?" Terra asked looking at three items in the hedgehog's hands which look like gems that are blue, yellow, and purple.

"That's three Chaos Emeralds gathered already! Talk about luck, huh?" The hedgehog said.

"At this rate, we'll have them before Eggman does, Sonic." The fox said.

"Sonic?! So, that blue bastard's the one hoggin' the emeralds!" Draco said.

"So, he has three Chaos Emeralds. He has those lights contained already." Terra said.

Just then the two turn to see Draco and Terra.

"Huh? Who're you guys?" Sonic asked and Draco charges at the hedgehog and delivers a slash with Dragon's Claw but Sonic quickly dodges. "Whoa, that's some friendly meeting." Sonic said.

"Shut the hell up! You Sonic the Hedgehog?!" Draco demanded.

"That's me!" Sonic said.

"Those three emeralds you have contain the lights! You're stealing them. Hand them over now!" Terra ordered.

"What, you crazy? What lights?" Sonic asked.

"Hand 'em over or we'll kick your ass!" Draco yelled.

"Oh, yeah?! Let's see you try!" Sonic said.

"Sonic…" The fox stops talking.

"Stand back, Tails. Leave this to me!" Sonic said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Put Sonic in his place!)_

Sonic runs all around the camping site with great speed and then starts homing attacking the two Keybearers but Draco uses Uppercut to strike at Sonic and then delivers a brutal aerial slash sending the hedgehog down but Sonic recovers and unleashes a whirlwind at Draco but Terra casts Earth to send Sonic flying but Sonic runs at Terra and delivers an axe kick but Orobu delivers a tail whip attack while Draco triple brutal vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw but Sonic runs all over the camping site and then unleashes another whirlwind and then delivers a homing attack but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz but Sonic keeps running around and then delivers an axe kick strike but Draco delivers a roundhouse kick and then delivers a somersaulting slash with Dragon's Claw while Terra uses Aerial Slam and sends Sonic into the air and then delivers a slamming strike sending the hedgehog down but Sonic delivers a spinning kick attack but Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Strike while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker.

Sonic gets knocked back.

"You're good! I'm surprised you're able to keep up." Sonic said.

"Hand over those damn emeralds!" Draco yelled.

"Not a chance!" Sonic said as he charges at Draco and Terra who do the same and after they exchange attacks they get knocked back but the six Chaos Emeralds fall to the ground. "No! The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said.

"Hahahahahaha! Now they're all mine!" A voice said and they see Dr. Eggman arriving in a flying mobile.

"Eggman!" Sonic said.

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked.

"To take what's mine of course!" Eggman said as he takes the six Chaos Emeralds.

"No! He's got the emeralds!" Tails said.

"Hahahaha! Thank you so much for delivering to me what's mine." Eggman said.

"Yours? Wait, I thought you were going to protect the lights." Terra said.

"You idiots! I couldn't care less about that! All I wanted was to use the Chaos Emeralds to rule the world! You two bumbling idiots were just tools! A means to an end!" Eggman said.

"What?!" Draco asked.

"I thought you were wanted make things peaceful!" Terra yelled.

"That doctor sure is a tricky one." Sonic said.

"That bastard! He lied to us!" Draco yelled.

"You're catching on." Sonic said.

"Well, now that I have six emeralds, I have no further use for you! It's time to depart!" Eggman said as a giant airship with a metallic castle comes flying. "Behold, my latest floating masterpiece: The Egg Citadel! It's much more powerful than the Egg Carrier. Adieu! Until we meet again! Hahahahaha!" Eggman said as he flies for the Egg Citadel which starts flying away.

"We can't let him get away with this!" Tail said.

"We'll stop him." Terra said.

"Thanks, but we got it under control. Tails, get that Tornado ready!" Sonic said.

"Got it. Let's get to the workshop!" Tails said as they leave.

"Should we go after them?" Draco asked.

"If they want to handle Eggman themselves, then I say let them." Terra said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"It's coming from the jungle. Let's go." Terra said as they go for the jungle.

Draco and Terra return to the jungle and they arrive at a ruined area and they find what looks like a giant Daraz that looks like a giant golem with four crimson eyes, black rocky body, small rocky spikes at the back, and the Daraz symbol on it chest.

"Daraz! Already, this is annoying." Draco said.

"We have to defeat it before it can cause any trouble." Terra said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Defeat Giga Golem!)_

The Daraz known as Giga Golem slams its palms to the ground to unleash a powerful shock wave but they dodge and figure out a way to defeat the giant Daraz and then they notice the legs are vulnerable and so Draco begins slashing at one of the legs with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal horizontal slash while Terra strikes at the other leg with Earthshaker followed by Quake but Giga Golem jumps away from the two and then generates two stone discs and throws them at the two who dodge out of the way and Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco uses Fire Raid and then uses Edge Slash but Giga Golem tries to stomp at the two but Terra strikes at one of the legs with Earthshaker followed by casting Dark Firaga but Giga Golem jumps away from the two again and unleashes a trail of crags from the ground to strike but they move and Draco delivers a sliding punch and then triple brutal vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra diagonal slashes at the other leg with Earthshaker and then uses Quick Blitz but Giga Golem slams its palms on the ground to unleash a powerful shock wave and then jumps away again.

Giga Golem creates rocks and throws them at the two who dodge the throwing rocks and Terra locks on at Giga Golem and fires a volley of dark balls and then fires a flurry of dark balls dealing great damage while Draco also locks on and fires a volley of green and black fireballs and then unleashes a flurry of green and black fireballs but Giga Golem tries to stomp at the two but Draco and Terra attack at the legs with their Keyblades and after enough attacks Giga Golem falls to the ground allowing Draco to horizontal slash with Dragon's Claw followed by a powerful double leap kick while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Strike but Giga Golem stands back up and unleashes stone discs and throws them but Draco aerial slashes at one of the arms dealing damage while Terra strikes at the second arm but Giga Golem unleashes crag from the ground to strike but Orobu delivers a tail whip while Draco uses Uppercut and then aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker and then casts Thunder but Giga Golem slams its palms to try and crush the two but they dodge.

Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a somersault slash while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Raid but Giga Golem claps its hands together to try and get the two but manage to avoid the clapping attack and Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and unleashes a powerful shock wave while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Lethal Blade and after enough attacks both arms are destroyed making Giga Golem angry and so Giga Golem rolls its body around the ground while bouncing around to get the two but they dodge and Draco slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Uppercut while Terra uses Sliding Dash and then uses Strike Raid but Giga Golem continues to roll around and bounce around the area trying to get the two but Orobu attacks with his claws while Draco casts Inferno but Giga Golem unleashes crag from the ground and then unleashes stone discs and throws them at the two but Terra delivers a 360 slash with Earthshaker followed by a powerful cleaving slash but Giga Golem rolls around while bouncing around trying to get the two but Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by a strong slash while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Fire and they finish off Giga Golem who is now destroyed.

"Eat it, bitch!" Draco said.

"Well, there's nothing left to do here. Guess we should just move on." Terra said.

"You sure you don't wanna get Eggaman back for trickin' us?" Draco asked.

"Not worth it. It'd be a waste of time." Terra said.

"Okay. Well, c'mon. Let's get goin'." Draco said as they leave the jungle of the Mystic Ruins and then leave Central City.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. So, I've decided to focus on this story throughout my schedule so I can try to get this done as soon as possible during my free time, so you'll be expecting a lot of updates during the weeks. Before I go, I would like to say, PLEASE take a look at my Nickeloden's Harbinger of Hope: Dawn of a Hero, because I updated a new chapter, but nobody bothered to review it and I was disappointed by that, so PLEASE DO SO. That would be great! Anyway, next time, Astra and Ven arrive at a new world, where they meet a hedgehog and agree to help him recover seven stolen emeralds. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	29. Chapter 28: Infiltrate Egg Citadel

Chapter 28: Infiltrate Egg Citadel

Astra and Ven leave Radiant Garden and return to the Lanes Between and as they continue their adventure they find a world that has a city, a forested jungle, and an airship and so they decide to land in that world.

Astra and Ven arrive at a city square district and explore around.

"Wow! This is such a big city!" Ven said.

"I wonder if there are any Daraz or Unversed around." Astra said.

Just then Stella looks up at the sky and sees something and neighs.

"What's wrong, Stella?" Astra asked and they look up to see something coming from the sky and it has smoke.

"What's that?" Ven asked and coming down is a purple plane and in it is somebody and the plane comes near the two who dodge out of the way and the plane flies back into the sky. "What was that about?" Ven asked.

"Looks like whoever's in that plane is in trouble. We should go follow and help." Astra said and the two nod and start moving.

 _(World of Central City)_

 _(Field Theme: Central City)_

 _(Square District)_

Astra and Ven start moving through the square district to follow the plane and they go inside a hotel building.

 _(Hotel Lobby)_

Astra and Ven enter the hotel lobby and make their way through the lobby and go for a door taking them outside.

 _(Pool Deck)_

Astra and Ven arrive outside of the hotel and at the hotel's pool area and they see the plane still in smoke and is moving out of control.

"There it is! It's gonna crash!" Ven said and the plane crashes down to a beach area and a shaking occurs. "That's not good." Ven said.

"We have to help!" Astra said as they go for the beach area.

 _(Emerald Beach)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the beach known as Emerald Beach and make their way for the crashed plane through the beach but as they arrive at the docks area a giant killer whale comes and chases after them but they keep moving and arrive at the different part of Emerald Beach and they later go for a cave taking them to an inlet and they explore the inlet for the plane until they later come across a shoreline and they find the crashed plane.

"There's the plane." Ven said and they find somebody next to the crashed plane and it's a yellow-orange fox with two tails, blue eyes, wearing white gloves, and white and red shoes surrounded by Ghoul Daraz and Flood Unversed.

"He's in trouble!" Astra said as they rush for the Daraz and the Unversed.

The fox is being surrounded by Ghoul Daraz and Flood Unversed.

"Sonic, wherever you are, HELP!" The fox said and a Ghoul Daraz starts to attack but Astra destroys it with Shining Star.

"We'll handle them!" Astra said.

"Take cover!" Ven said and the fox flies away.

 _(Battle Theme: Live and Learn-Instrumental)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes while the Flood Unversed delivers a leaping attack but Astra casts a telekinetic spell to lift the Daraz and the Unversed allowing Ven to cast Aero to send them flying but then Archraven Unversed fly around the sky and then deliver a diving attack but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid while Stella fires a cyan magical blast but then Ogre Daraz appear and deliver punches at the two but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Edge but the Ogre Daraz deliver slamming attacks while Yellow Mustard Unversed appear and cast lightning attacks but Ven uses Edge Slash followed by Lethal Blade while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Water and they defeat the Daraz and the Unversed.

"It's okay. You can come out." Astra said and the fox comes flying from behind the plane.

"You took care of them? Thanks for that." The fox said.

"No problem. By the way, were you the one in that plane?" Ven asked.

"Yeah. My friend and I were chasing after Eggman, but then his massive assault caused the Tornado to crash." The fox said.

"That's why you were going out of control and crashed. Well, you're lucky we saw you come down." Astra said.

"Now, I have to find Sonic and prepare the Tornado 2, so we can go after the Egg Citadel." The fox said.

"May I ask what for?" Ven asked.

"Eggman has stolen six Chaos Emeralds, and now he's currently finding the seventh and last emerald, so he'll be able to conquer the world." The fox said.

"That sounds awful." Astra said.

"What are Chaos Emeralds?" Ven asked.

"They're mystical gems that hold great power, and if you collect all seven of them, then a miracle should happen." The fox explained.

"In that case, you mind if we tag along to help?" Ven asked.

"You wanna do that?" The fox asked.

"Sure. If this Eggman is really bent on world domination, then we should at least help." Astra said.

"Thanks a lot. By the way, I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"Okay, Astra, Ven. We need to go find Sonic." Tails said.

"But where could he be?" Ven asked.

"My guess is that he probably ended up at the Mystic Ruins when we got separated during the crash. We should head for the train station and take the train for the Mystic Ruins." Tails said.

"Okay. Let's do it." Astra said.

Astra and Ven leave Emerald Beach and return to the square district and they follow Tails for another building which is a station and they go into the station.

 _(Train Station)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the train station and follow Tails for a train and they go into the train which starts to depart from the city.

 _(Camping Site)_

The train arrives at the Mystic Ruins and Astra and Ven get off and are in the camping site and they see Tails going for something and so they follow him and he's going inside a small hut and they follow inside.

 _(Tails' Workshop)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a workshop and see Tails working on a different plane.

"I thought we were gonna look for that Sonic guy." Ven said.

"We will. First, I gotta make sure the Tornado 2 is up and running while also securing the last Chaos Emerald." Tails said revealing an emerald that's white.

"So, that's a Chaos Emerald." Astra said.

"Yep. Eggman has no idea that I've hidden it from him. Now, all we gotta do is infiltrate his Egg Citadel and take back the other six emeralds." Tails said.

"Tails!" A voice called and coming is a pink female hedgehog with green eyes, wearing a red dress, white gloves, red boots, and a red hairband.

"Amy, what're you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Have you seen Sonic around? I looked everywhere in the city." The female hedgehog named Amy said.

"I don't know, but we're about to search for him." Tails said.

"Take me with you! I wanna see if he's fine." Amy said.

"Amy… I need Sonic's help to stop Eggman." Tails said.

"We'll look for Sonic. Why don't you keep an eye on things here and wait for us?" Ven asked.

"Well, as long as you bring Sonic here." Amy said.

"Come on. Let's go find Sonic." Tails said.

Astra and Ven leave the workshop and explore around the camping site for Sonic but as they look around they see two figures fighting.

One is a blue hedgehog with green eyes, wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes.

The second is a red echidna with purple eyes, dreadlocks, wearing white spiked gloves, green, yellow, and grey shoes, and has a white crescent mark on his chest.

"Oh, no! Sonic and Knuckles are fighting, and now of all times!" Tails said.

"Which one's Sonic?" Ven asked.

"The blue one." Tails said as he runs over. "Sonic! Stop!" Tails said.

"Tails, glad to see you're okay! You're just in time to knock some sense into that Knucklehead!" Sonic said.

"YOU'RE the one, who's gonna get knocked, you stupid hog! Where's the Master Emerald?!" Knuckles demanded.

"I don't have it. I told you that already!" Sonic said.

"Don't lie to me!" Knuckles yelled.

"The only one I know who lies is Eggman. Did you seriously let him trick you AGAIN?" Sonic asked.

"No one makes a fool outta me!" Knuckles yelled as he charges at Sonic to deliver a punch.

"That's it!" Astra said as she casts her telekinetic spell to lift both Sonic and Knuckles.

"What the…?! Lemme go!" Knuckles yelled.

"Not until you two calm down! We need to find this Eggman and stop him!" Astra said.

"So, make up and let's get goin'." Ven said.

"Okay, fine. Just put me down." Sonic said and Astra drops them.

"If Eggman stole my Master Emerald, then I'm goin' after him!" Knuckles said.

"Sure, just don't start anything." Astra said.

"Let's head back to my workshop." Tails said.

"You got the Tornado 2 ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Let's go!" Tails said.

Astra and Ven make their way back to the workshop but as they arrive they see Amy is gone and so is the white Chaos Emerald.

"Oh, no! Amy's gone and so is the Chaos Emerald!" Tails said.

"How was that possible?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman probably stole it while we were gone." Astra said.

"That means he has all SEVEN emeralds! We have to hurry to Egg Citadel! Everyone, get outside. I'll get the Tornado 2 ready!" Tails said.

Everyone is outside and wait for Tails and later the workshop garage opens and Tails is driving the Tornado 2.

"Hop on, everyone!" Tails said and Astra, Ven, Sonic, and Knuckles get on the Tornado 2's wings. "Hang on!" Tails said as he drives the Tornado 2 and then takes off into the sky.

Tails is piloting the Tornado 2 through the dark grey skies and it later approaches a giant airship with a metallic castle.

"That's the Egg Citadel?" Ven asked.

"Yes it is. Now, we have to get to it. Eggman will be throwing his robots at us. Hang on." Tails said.

Tails is approaching the Egg Citadel but then flying robots come at the Tornado 2 but Astra casts Fire to get rid of the robots while Stella fires cyan magic blasts while Ven uses Strike Raid and Tails keeps flying for Egg Citadel which uses cannons to fire cannonballs and fire lasers from blasters but Tails dodges them all and keeps flying while shooting down cannons and blasters but more flying robots come and try to attack but Ven casts Aero to blow the robots away while Astra casts Gravity to bring the robots down ad Tails continues to fly at Egg Citadel which fires more lasers and cannonballs but Tails shoots down the cannons and blasters while Astra casts Thunder while Ven casts Blizzard and Tails finally gets in front of Egg Citadel.

"Eggman probably has more up his sleeve. Get ready!" Tails said as Egg Citadel has its metallic castle unleash a giant cannon.

"Now that's unleashing the big guns." Sonic said.

"We can take it!" Ven said.

The giant cannon fires a giant laser at the Tornado 2 but Tails makes it dodge and then fires at the giant cannon while Astra casts Fire while Ven casts Water but the giant cannon fires another giant laser but Tails dodges the laser allowing Astra to lock on and uses Star Struck while Ven locks on as well and uses Flame Salvo and their combined shotlocks damages the giant cannon and manage to destroy it.

"Good work. Now we can get into the Egg Citadel." Tails said as he flies for the Egg Citadel.

"Is there a good spot for us to land?" Astra asked.

"Yeah. Hold on. This might be a rough landing." Tails said as he lands the Tornado 2 onto the deck of Egg Citadel.

"Well, we made it." Sonic said.

"This place is huge!" Ven said.

"No time to gawk, Ven. We have to find the Chaos Emeralds." Astra said.

"She's right! Here we GO!" Sonic said as he dashes off.

"Come on." Tails said.

 _(Field Theme: Egg Citadel)_

 _(Main Deck)_

Astra and Ven make their way through the main deck of Egg Citadel and they find Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles near the metallic castle doors and just then a screen comes on and it reveals a man with a big brown mustache, pink nose, wearing blue glasses, and goggles on the head.

"So, Sonic, you've made it to Egg Citadel! Welcome." The man said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Egghead! Hope the party's on." Sonic said.

"Of course! You and your meddlesome friends are more than welcome to enter the base." Eggman said.

"Where's the Master Emerald, Eggman?!" Knuckles demanded.

"And what have you done with Amy and where did you hide the Chaos Emeralds?" Astra asked.

"If you want to find out for yourselves, then come into the citadel and find what you're searching for…if you can, that is. Hehehehehe…hahahahahaha…*cough* *cough*. I laughed so hard, I think I've pulled a muscle." Eggman said and the screen turns off.

"Well, let's get going." Sonic said as he dashes off into the metallic castle.

"C'mon!" Ven said as they enter the metallic castle.

 _(Main Hall)_

Astra and Ven arrive inside the metallic castle are in a metallic castle hallway foyer.

"So, where are we supposed to find the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and Amy?" Ven asked.

"I can see that there is a techno map here and there are three different locations. The Chaos Emeralds are at a containment room, the Master Emerald is located at the citadel vault, and Amy is held captive in a prison in Hot Shelter." Tails said.

"Then, we'd better get to work." Ven said.

"Wait, it'd be faster if we split up." Tails said.

"Tails and I will go for the Chaos Emeralds. Knucklehead can go for his Master Emerald, and you guys can go save Amy." Sonic said.

"Sounds fair to me." Astra said.

"Tails, where's the containment room located?" Sonic asked.

"Through the left door." Tails answered.

"What about the vault?" Knuckles asked.

"The right door." Tails answered.

"Then the Hot Shelter is through the middle door." Astra said.

"Well, see ya guys later!" Sonic said dashing off for the left door.

"Wait up, Sonic!" Tails said going after Sonic.

"Better go after the Master Emerald." Knuckles said going for the right door.

"Come on, Ven. Let's go find Amy." Astra said.

"Yeah!" Ven said as they go through the middle door.

 _(Hot Shelter)_

Astra and Ven go through the middle door and find an elevator and use it to go down and arrive at a metallic hallway but then they see orange robots carrying lances.

"Those must be Eggman's." Astra said.

"They ain't guardin' nothin'." Ven said.

Just then the robots turn to see the two and ready their lances.

"Guess we'll have to fight our way through!" Ven said.

 _(Battle Theme: E.G.G.M.A.N.-Instrumental)_

 _(Information: Defeat Eggman's robots!)_

The Egg Pawn robots attack with their lances but Astra counters and triple slashes with Shining Star followed by Fire Edge while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Raid but two more Egg Pawns arrive and fire shots from guns but Stella delivers a pony kick while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by Water Surge but more Egg Pawns appear and are carrying shields and attack with their lances but Ven casts Aero to send them flying and then aerial slashes with Wayward Wind but an Egg Pawn tries firing from its gun but Astra uses Fire Raid while Ven uses Fire Dash but an Egg Pawn comes in while rolling on a spiked ball and throws bombs but Ven casts Zero Gravity to hold the Egg Pawn allowing Astra to aerial slash with Shining Star followed by casting Earth and they defeat all of the Egg Pawn robots.

Astra and Ven continue their way through the Hot Shelter and arrive at a different metallic hallway and hurry to make their way for Amy's prison but as they continue through the hallway a missile comes firing at the two but they dodge.

"What was that?" Ven asked and coming in is a robot that looks like a blue hedgehog with red eyes, claws, red feet, and a black hole on the center of its body.

"Sonic? No, you look like him." Astra said and the screen comes on revealing Eggman.

"You are correct, fools! Meet Metal Sonic. My brilliant creation. He will be your guide to the afterworld. Metal Sonic, eliminate them!" Eggman ordered.

"Bring it on!" Ven said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Metal Sonic!)_

Metal Sonic fires missiles at the two Keybearers but Astra casts a barrier to protect herself and Ven from the missiles and then casts Thunder to bring down Metal Sonic allowing Ven to triple slash with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz but Metal Sonic retaliates with a claw swipe and fires multi energy shots but Stella fires cyan magical blasts while Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by an aerial graceful slash but Metal Sonic dashes all over the hallway to try and strike at the two but they avoid Metal Sonic's dash attack and Ven uses Strike Raid to make Metal Sonic stop dashing making him hit the wall but Metal Sonic fires three missiles at Ven but Astra casts her barrier on Ven and then locks on at Metal Sonic and uses Starstruck and unleashes three sets of stars to strike at the robot but Metal Sonic retaliates with delivering a charging strike at Astra with his claws but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Edge Slash knocking Metal Sonic back but Metal Sonic delivers a homing attack at the two but Astra counters and slashes with Shining Star while Ven uses Aero Surge.

Metal Sonic delivers a spin dashing attack but Stella charges with her horn while Astra uses Thunder Dash but Metal Sonic flies around and fires missiles but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Fire Windmill but Metal Sonic dashes all around the hallway and tries to deliver a charging attack but Astra casts Stop on Metal Sonic freezing him in place and then vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Blizzard while Ven spin slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash causing amounts of damage on Metal Sonic as he unfreezes but Metal Sonic delivers a claw swipe at the two but Stella delivers a pony kick while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind but Metal Sonic delivers a homing attack to strike but Astra casts Telekinesis to lift Metal Sonic and then slams him to the ground while Ven uses Aero Edge but Metal Sonic spin dashes and tries to attack but they dodge and Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Fire while Astra casts Water followed by casting Thunder but Metal Sonic fires missiles to strike but Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by Thunder Raid while Ven uses Sliding Dash and they finish off Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic crashes to the ground.

"Get up, you useless bag of bolts and KILL THEM!" Eggman shouted.

Metal Sonic is about to attack but then something attacks the robot knocking it out.

"Huh?" Ven asked and they see a black hedgehog with streaks of red on his back spikes, arms, and legs, has red eyes, wearing white gloves with two rings, and grey and red hover shoes.

"Sonic? Wait, you're different too." Astra said.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. I didn't come here for you. I'm on a government assignment to get the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said.

"Sonic's doing that right now." Ven said.

"They're at the containment room." Astra said.

"Good enough for me, just as long as I can complete my mission." Shadow said as he rushes off.

"What a jerk." Ven said.

"Forget him. Let's go find Amy." Astra said as they keep going.

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails are making their way through the left interior of the castle for the containment room for the Chaos Emeralds while dealing with robots and Sonic home attacks at all of them and they keep going through the left metallic hallway.

"Tails, how far are we?" Sonic asked.

"We're almost there. The containment room is getting close." Tails said.

"Perfect! Let's go fast!" Sonic said as he dashes off through the hallway.

"Sonic, wait up!" Tails said as he flies after him.

Sonic and Tails later arrive at the containment room and they find the seven Chaos Emeralds inside a containment field.

"There they are." Tails said.

"Let's get 'em and get outta here." Sonic said.

"I'LL be taking them." A voice said and they turn to see Shadow.

"Yo, Shadow! Long time, no see!" Sonic said.

"I don't have time for you! I need to bring the Chaos Emeralds back to G.U.N. as soon as possible." Shadow said.

"Don't worry about that. We'll be securing the emeralds right from Eggface." Sonic said.

"First, we have to get through this containment field and…" Tails was cut off as Shadow shuts down the containment field and takes the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Problem solved. Let's go." Shadow said as he dashes off.

"Hey, get back here!" Sonic said dashing after Shadow.

"Wait for me!" Tails said flying after them.

Meanwhile Knuckles is making his way through the right metallic hallway of the castle while punching down Egg Pawns in his way and keeps going through the right interior for the vault room for the Master Emerald and later on he finds a big door and punches it down.

"The vault should be close. I can feel the Master Emerald's energy. It's not far." Knuckles said as he hurries his way.

Knuckles finally arrives at the vault room and he finds a metallic vault opened.

"Huh? Did someone break in here? Probably one of Eggman's robots." Knuckles said as he goes for the vault door and he finds the Master Emerald being taken by a female white bat with green eyes, wearing a black bodysuit with a heart chest plate, white long gloves, and white long boots. "Rouge?!" Knuckles asked.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite echidna. Looking for your precious Master Emerald?" Rouge asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Originally, doing my mission for G.U.N. to secure the Chaos Emeralds, but since I found the Master Emerald, why not have a bonus for myself." Rouge said.

"Hand over that Master Emerald, ya batty thief!" Knuckles yelled.

Just then something goes off and Rouge presses a wrist switch.

"Shadow, how goes your part?" Rouge asked.

 _"I have the Chaos Emeralds. We're leaving."_ Shadow said.

"Copy that. See you there. Well, Knuckie, I'd better be going." Rouge said flying off with the Master Emerald.

"Get back here, bat girl!" Knuckles yelled running after Rouge.

Meanwhile Astra and Ven continue their way through the Hot Shelter while dealing with robots in their way and they continue to find the prison and later on they find a metallic door and go through it and go for the next area.

 _(Prison)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the prison area and they look around for Amy.

"Amy, where are you?" Astra asked.

"Over here!" A voice said and they find Amy in a cell.

"There you are. C'mon, we're bustin' ya outta here." Ven said.

"Wait, I'm not the only one trapped in here. Eggman's trapped all the Chao in here too." Amy said.

"The what?" Ven asked and they see tiny light blue creatures with small pink wings and floating yellow dots in a cell.

"This is terrible. Why would anyone trap innocent creatures in here?" Astra said.

"C'mon. Let's bust all of 'em out." Ven said as he and Astra use their Keyblades to unlock the locks on the cells releasing Amy and the Chao.

"Thank you." Amy said.

"Let's get out of here before Eggman finds out." Astra said as they leave the prison.

Meanwhile in Eggman's quarters Eggman is sitting at his desk and just then an alarm goes off.

"Now what?" Eggman asked as he looks into his monitors and finds that Astra and Ven have freed Amy and the Chao while Sonic, Tails, and Shadow have the Chaos Emeralds while Knuckles and Rouge have the Master Emerald. "Curses, curses, CURSES! Inconceivable!" Eggman yelled banging his desk. "This will NOT stand!" Eggman yelled as he runs out of his quarters.

Meanwhile Astra, Ven, and Amy return to the main hall and they find Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge.

"SONIC!" Amy cheered as she hugs Sonic.

"Uh…hi, Amy…" Sonic said.

"Eggman had the Chao captured too?" Tails asked.

"Yep. Looks like it and we freed them." Ven said.

"Now that I have what I…" Rouge was cut off.

"NO!" Knuckles yelled.

"We should get going before Eggman finds us." Astra said.

"Right. Let's go." Tails said.

Everyone returns outside of the metallic castle and return to the main deck.

"Hurry!" Astra said.

Just then Eggman arrives on his flying mobile and with him is Metal Sonic.

"So, you sneaky rats thought you could get away with this?!" Eggman asked.

"Outta the way!" Ven yelled.

"Metal Sonic, ensure that our guests won't be leaving ALIVE!" Eggman ordered as Metal Sonic confronts the group.

"Round two, huh? Let's do it!" Ven said.

"Lemme help out! I'll turn this rustbucket into scrap in no time!" Sonic said.

"Okay. Let's do it." Astra said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Sonic and defeat Metal Sonic!)_

Metal Sonic dashes all around the deck and tries to deliver a charging attack but Astra casts Stop to freeze the robot allowing Ven to triple slash with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz while Sonic delivers homing attacks and Metal Sonic unfreezes and receives great damage but Metal Sonic delivers spin dashing attacks but Sonic delivers his own spin dash attack and counters against Metal Sonic while Astra casts Blizzard but Metal Sonic retaliates with a claw swipe attack but Stella delivers a pony kick while Sonic delivers an axe kick attack but Metal Sonic fires energy shots at the them but they dodge and Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aerial Slam and sends Metal Sonic into the air and then slams him down while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star and then delivers a cartwheel kick but Metal Sonic fires missiles at them but Astra casts a barrier on all of them for protection and then casts Gravity to bring him down allowing Sonic to home attack and cause damage on the robot.

Metal Sonic retaliates with firing multiple energy shots but Stella fires cyan magical blasts while Sonic spin dashes to attack but Metal Sonic spin dashes back to counter and they attack each other and Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by Water Strike while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a somersault slash but Metal Sonic fires missiles at them but Sonic turns into a blue ball and Astra and Ven deliver a kick at Sonic sending him at Metal Sonic striking the robot damaging him and Astra casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Stella charges with her horn but Metal Sonic dashes all over the deck to try and charge attack but Ven uses Aero Surge while Sonic delivers an axe kick attack but Metal Sonic fires multiple energy shots but Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Fire while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by Triple Plasma striking the robot but Metal Sonic delivers a claw swipe attack but Sonic home attacks and damages the robot while Ven uses Strike Raid.

Metal Sonic fires multiple missiles but they dodge and Sonic turns into his blue ball form and Astra and Ven kick Sonic at Metal Sonic dealing great damage and Ven uses Aero Dash followed by Thunder Raid while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by Water Flip but Metal Sonic dashes all over the deck and delivers a charging claw attack but Stella delivers a pony kick attack while Sonic delivers an axe kick attack but Metal Sonic fires energy shots at the party but Astra locks on at Metal Sonic and uses Starstruck and unleashes three sets of stars while Ven slashes with Wayward Wind and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers multi slashes and unleashes swift blades to strike but Metal Sonic delivers a claw swipe at the party but Sonic spin dashes to strike but Metal Sonic spin dashes to counter but Astra delivers a graceful spin slash with Shining Star while Ven delivers a roundhouse slash with Wayward Wind but Metal Sonic fires missiles but they dodge and Sonic spin dashes while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star and they finish off Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic falls to the ground and then explodes.

"No! Metal Sonic! You'll pay for this!" Eggman yelled as he activates a switch. "Enjoy your final moments here, because you'll be gone soon!" Eggman said as he flies off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sonic yelled but Eggman is gone.

"At this rate, the Egg Citadel will be destroyed." Tails said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as everyone gets transported off of Egg Citadel before it blows up.

Everyone is now transported to Central City.

"That was cool! How'd you do that?" Ven asked.

"With the Chaos Emeralds, I control time and space. Rouge, our mission is finished. Let's go." Shadow said.

"Fine. Take your Master Emerald, Knuckie. See ya." Rouge said as she and Shadow leave.

"Time to put the Master Emerald where it belongs." Knuckles said as he leaves.

"These Chao are going back to the Chao Garden." Amy said taking the Chao and leaves.

"Well, we should be going too." Astra said.

"You're leaving?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. We have our own adventure to go on." Ven said.

"Goin' on your own adventure, huh? Cool! See ya around." Sonic said.

"Yep. Take care." Ven said as they make their way to leave Central City.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, I'd say this was better than the last chapter, so I hope you think that too. Anyway, next time, Jin and Aqua arrive at a new world, where they meet a blue hedgehog and help him stop an evil scientist from world domination. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	30. Chapter 29: Save Central City!

Chapter 29: Save Central City!

Jin and Aqua leave Radiant Garden and return to the Lanes Between and continue on their journey and they later find a world that has a city and so they decide to land in that world.

 _(World of Central City)_

 _(Square District)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a city square and explore around for any Daraz or Unversed but then they find something falling from the sky and then crashes behind a building.

"What was that?" Aqua asked.

"Let's go see." Jin said.

From behind the building is a man with a big brown mustache, pink nose, wearing a red coat, white gloves, black trousers, blue glasses, and goggles in a crashed mobile.

"I'm finished. I lost the Chaos Emeralds, Metal Sonic is defeated, and my Egg Citadel is destroyed. No matter. I will destroy Central City anyway!" The man said.

Just then a missile appears from afar and Jin and Aqua see the missile.

"What the hell?" Jin asked.

"Is that going to…?" Aqua stops talking.

"Ready…FIRE!" The man ordered as the missile flies off and it lands somewhere and a shaking occurs.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"ARGH! No! It was a dud! I'll have to do this myself!" The man said as he gets on his fling mobile and flies off.

"After him!" Jin said.

 _(Field Theme: Central City)_

Jin and Aqua follow where the man is going and they find two figures.

One is a blue hedgehog with green eyes, wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes.

The second is a yellow-orange fox with two tails, blue eyes, wearing white gloves, and white and red shoes.

"You two! Who are you?" Jin asked.

"Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive." Sonic introduced.

"I'm Miles Prower, but call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I'm Aqua. This is Jin. Diid you see that missile?" Aqua asked.

"You mean the Eggman just launched? Yeah! We're gonna stop him." Sonic said.

"He just went that way. We have to stop that missile before he activates it." Tails said.

"Fine. Take us with you. I've no intention of letting that madman have his way." Jin said.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" Sonic said as they go after the missile.

 _(Speed Highway)_

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

Jin, Aqua, Sonic, and Tails arrive at a highway and they find Eggman flying through.

"There he is!" Sonic said.

"We have to find that missile before he does!" Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua chase after Eggman through the highway but many robots attack to prevent them but Jin and Aqua fight through them and keep going after Eggman for the missile but as they get close to Eggman more robots come and try to stop the two Keybearers but Jin creates clones of himself to destroy all of the robots and move on through the highway and continue chasing after Eggman and later they find the missile stuck to a building and so they hurry after the missile before Eggman.

"Hurry! We have to stop that missile!" Tails said.

"You're too late, Fox boy!" Eggman said.

"No!" Aqua said.

"Gloat while you still can, Doctor." A voice said and they see two figures with the missile.

One is a black hedgehog with red eyes, red streaks on the spikes, arms, and legs, wearing white gloves, and grey and red hover shoes.

The second is a white female bat with green eyes, wearing a black body suit with a heart chest plate, white long gloves, and white long boots.

"Blargh! Shadow and Rouge! How?!" Eggman asked.

"You think we didn't notice that missile?" Rouge asked.

"Just in time, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Shut up and help us get rid of that missile." Shadow said.

"How?" Jin asked.

"I got it!" Tails said as he flies for the missile.

"No! Stop them!" Eggman ordered as Egg Pawns come to attack.

"Tails, you stop that missile. We'll take care of them." Jin said.

"Okay!" Tails said.

 _(Information: Destroy all of Eggman's robots!)_

The Egg Pawns attack with their swords but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Fire while Aqua casts Telekinesis to levitate the Egg Pawns and then delivers a telekinetic slam but more Eggman robots come and start firing from guns but Aqua casts her barrier for protection and then uses Barrier Surge while Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and throws them while Ignis unleashes waves of flames but then flying Eggman robots come and start firing from above but Jin aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Lethal Blade while Aqua casts Gravity to bring them down but more Egg Pawns appear and attack with their swords but Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by Blizzard Edge while Jin creates clones of himself and deliver slashes with Phoenix Honor and they unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero magic at the Egg Pawns and they both destroy all of the Eggman robots ending the fight.

"Tails, how're you holding up?" Sonic asked.

"I'm almost finished!" Tails said.

"ARGH! You're not gonna get away with this!" Eggman yelled as he unleashes a blaster and tries to fire at Tails.

"I don't think so!" Jin yelled as he deflects the shot and sends it back at Eggman.

"Curse you!" Eggman yelled.

"And…done! The missile is inactive!" Tails said.

"Way to go, Tails!" Sonic said.

"Finally." Shadow said.

"So, you beat me to the missile, you pests! I'll make you all pay for this!" Eggman yelled as he flies off.

"Get back here, Eggman!" Sonic said as he runs after Eggman.

Jin, Aqua, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge leave the highway and return to the square district and they find Sonic.

"That Egghead got away!" Sonic said.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Aqua asked.

"My guess would be he's probably at Egg Citadel, despite it being destroyed, it remains somewhere." Tails said.

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"It's worth a try." Tails said.

"What do you guys think?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever. Anything to stop that maniac from causing any more trouble." Jin said.

"Okay, Egg Citadel it is." Sonic said.

"You can go on ahead. We're reporting back to G.U.N. H.Q." Shadow said as he and Rouge leave.

"Well, it's just you guys and us. C'mon." Sonic said.

"The Egg Citadel remains is probably at Mystic Ruins. Let's take the train and see for ourselves." Tails said.

"Great. Let's go." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua make their way for the train station and enter a building.

 _(Train Station)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the train station and go for the train and board on it and the train starts taking them to the next area.

 _(Camping Site)_

The train arrives at the Mystic Ruins and Jin and Aqua get off and arrive at the camping site.

"So, where is this Egg Citadel?" Jin asked.

"Hmm, I think it's somewhere on the waters. We'll have to take a raft to get us there." Tails said.

"Well, let's find this raft." Sonic said.

Jin and Aqua arrive at a docking area and they find a wooden raft and decide to take it sending them to a different area.

 _(Ruined Deck)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the ruined Egg Citadel on the waters and they get off the raft and get on the main deck and look around the ruined ship and the ruined metallic castle.

"I can't believe this place is still holding up after Eggman self-destructed it." Sonic said.

"This is Egg Citadel. You think Eggman would be at his own destroyed base?" Aqua asked.

"It's possible. If not, then there should be something worth checking into." Tails said.

"Let's go inside the castle and see if Egghead's around." Sonic said.

 _(Field Theme: Egg Citadel)_

Jin and Aqua explore the main deck and explore the ruined base and they find the metallic doors on the ruined metallic castle.

"This should lead us inside." Jin said as they go through the metallic doors and enter the metallic castle.

 _(Ruined Hall)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the inside of the metallic castle and are in the ruined metallic main hall.

"Well, here we are again. Let's go find Eggman." Sonic said.

"And if he's not here?" Jin asked.

"Then, we find out where he is." Tails said.

Jin and Aqua explore the ruined hall of the metallic castle for Eggman but so far they don't appear to find anything and while searching Ignis finds something in the hallway and it's a large metallic door.

"Ignis found something. Let's go in." Jin said as they go through the metallic door.

 _(Eggman's Chamber)_

Jin and Aqua enter a ruined chamber with a desk and explore around for anything and while looking around they find what looks like a monitor with a screen turned on.

"What's this?" Aqua asked.

"This must be Eggman's journal. Maybe, there's some information on Eggman's whereabouts." Tails said.

"Think you can decipher it?" Sonic asked.

"I can do it in my nap." Tails said as he starts decoding the journal and later he has something. "I got it! Eggman's hold up in a secret base in the Mystic Ruins. It's somewhere in the jungle!" Tails said.

"You're certain of that?" Jin asked.

"That's what the journal says. We need to get back to the Mystic Ruins, to the jungle, and find Eggman's secret base." Tails said.

"Well then, let's go find Egghead." Sonic said as they leave the chamber.

Jin and Aqua leave the metallic castle and return for the raft and it takes them back to Mystic Ruins and the camping site and they hurry their way through the camping site and go for the next area.

 _(Jungle)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the jungle of the Mystic Ruins and begin searching for Eggman's secret headquarters and the jungle is beginning to be like a maze and easy to get lost in but they continue to search through the jungle for Eggman and later they find what looks like a metallic bridge with a metallic door.

"Looks like the perfect thing to lead to Eggman's base." Sonic said.

"Let's go in and see if it's the secret base." Aqua said as they go into the metallic door leading them to a different area.

 _(Base Entrance)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the base entrance and wile looking around they find a female pink hedgehog with green eyes, wearing a red dress, white gloves, red boots, and a red hairband.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Eggman's kidnapped the remaining Chao." Amy answered.

"He sent the rest here? How low can he go?" Sonic asked.

"I guess we'll have to find these kidnapped Chao while finding Eggman." Jin said.

Just then someone breaks down the metallic door and it's a red echidna with purple eyes, dreadlocks, wearing white spiked gloves, yellow and green shoes, and has a white crescent mark on his chest.

"Where's that fink, Eggman?!" The echidna demanded.

"Don't tell me Eggman stole your Master Emerald again, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Worse than that. He stole the Chaos Emeralds AGAIN!" Knuckles said.

"Seriously? Then, at least we have another good reason to stop Eggman." Sonic said.

"So, where can we find these Chaos Emeralds, these Chao, and Eggman?" Jin asked.

"Hmm…" Tails finds what looks like another metallic door with yellow switches that have E.G.G.M.A.N on the ground. "These switches might unlock the way to where Eggman's hiding, along with where the Chao and the emeralds are being held." Tails said.

"Good enough for me." Jin said as he presses the E while Aqua presses the G while Sonic presses the other G while Tails presses the M while Amy presses the A while Knuckles presses the N and the metallic door starts to open.

"Okay! Let's go get Eggman!" Sonic said as they go through the metallic door and go for the next area.

 _(Final Egg)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a metallic hallway of the secret base and make their way through to find Eggman while fighting off many Eggman robots and dodging laser walls and they keep going through the hallway until they arrive at a room with more Eggman robots but they fight them off and keep going and find an area with Eggman robots firing at Tails dolls, Knuckles dolls, and Sonic dolls and they later arrive at an area that has a lift and so Jin and Aqua enter the lift that starts taking them downward.

Jin and Aqua are now in the next part of the secret base and make their way through a different metallic hallway but many Eggman robots come and try to attack but Jin and Aqua defeat the robots and keep going through the base while dodging more laser walls and turrets firing shots at them and they later come across an area with walking robot bombs going toward them but they avoid the walking robot bombs and keep going until they find another lift and they go in the lift which takes upward.

The lift takes Jin and Aqua upward to a different part of the base and arrive at a room with many lasers being fired at them but they dodge while fighting off Eggman robots in their way and arrive at a chamber that has three metallic doors and they open the first metallic door that releases robots but they fight them off and then open the second metallic door which has lasers and then open the middle metallic door which shows the way out and they keep going and arrive at a different room of the base with many cells that have captured animals.

"This must be the holding cell of the base." Tails said.

"Then these Chao have to be here somewhere." Aqua said.

"Are these the ones?" Jin asked looking at a cell that has small light blue creatures with pink small wings and yellow dots.

"Those are the Chao. We gotta free 'em." Sonic said.

"Don't worry." Jin said opening the cell and letting out many Chao.

"Yay! They're all safe now!" Amy said.

"Amy, you should get these Chao out of here and someplace safe." Aqua said.

"I will. Thank you!" Amy said.

"Knuckles, you go with her and the Chao. We'll find the Chaos Emeralds while stopping Eggman." Jin said.

"Fine. See ya later, I guess." Knuckles said as he, Amy, and the Chao leave the holding cell.

"Eggman shouldn't be far now. Let's keep going and find him." Tails said.

"Good enough for me." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua continue their way through the base and deal with more Eggman robots in their way and arrive at a railing area and grind on the rails through another metallic hallway while dodging firing lasers and missiles and they later arrive at an area with walking robot bombs but they avoid the walking bombs and later find another lift taking them downward the base and they arrive at a lower part of the base and go through the lower base to find Eggman and while looking around they find a giant ball and they get on and roll around while dodging laser walls and they get off the giant ball and go for the next area with different metallic doors and they find different switches to open different metallic doors which one unleashes Eggman robots, the other has lasers, and the last shows the right way out and arrive at another metallic hallway where they deal with more Eggman robots and walking bombs and they keep going through the hallway until they later come across a giant metallic hallway.

"Behind that door should lead us right to Eggman." Tails said.

"Perfect! Let's go and straighten him out." Sonic said.

"Knowing he's a genius, he'll probably do something to outsmart us. Be careful." Jin said.

"I think we'll be fine, but we can never be too careful." Aqua said and they go through the giant metallic door.

Jin, Aqua, Sonic, and Tails arrive at a large metallic chamber and they find what looks like a giant red, silver, and blue robot that looks like a dragon and inside the cockpit is Eggman.

"Well, if it isn't my friends. You came all this way for me? I'm flattered." Eggman said.

"Eggman! You're not gonna get away this time!" Sonic said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sonic, but I have plans for this world, and I can't have you interfere with it!" Eggman said as his robot dragon starts flying through the air.

"We have to stop him!" Tails said.

"Tails, find the Chaos Emeralds! Jin, Aqua, and I will handle Eggman!" Sonic said as he chases after Eggman.

"Aqua!" Jin said getting on Ignis.

"Right." Aqua as she gets on Ignis as well and Ignis starts flying after Eggman.

Jin, Aqua, and Sonic arrive at the upper part of the chamber with two metallic bridges and they encounter Eggman and his robot dragon.

"You fools are so stubborn. Very well. If you desire an early grave, then I'll be more than happy to give you what you want." Eggman said.

"Guess again! It's you, who'll fall!" Jin said.

"Let's settle this!" Sonic said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Sonic and defeat Egg Dragon!)_

"Time to be destroyed, you worthless fools!" Eggman said as his Egg Dragon unleashes flames at the trio who dodge.

The Egg Dragon begins to unleash fire at the trio but they dodge and Jin aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Edge Slash while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder while Sonic home attacks but the Egg Dragon uses its wings to unleash a gust of wind to try and blow the trio away but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin locks on and uses Phoenix Flare and unleashes a flurry of fireballs while Aqua uses Water Raid but the Egg Dragon fires small lasers at the trio but Sonic delivers an axe kick attack at the cockpit but the Egg Dragon unleashes more fire at the trio but Aqua casts Water to counter against the fire and strikes at the robot while Jin creates two clones of himself and they deliver slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by cross slashes but the Egg Dragon charges a laser and fires it but Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Sonic delivers a spin dash attack but the Egg Dragon fires small lasers and then unleashes fireballs but Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash while Aqua casts Fire followed by casting Aero.

The Egg Dragon flies into the air and then fires a barrage of lasers at the trio but Aqua casts her barrier but the Egg Dragon continues to fire more lasers but the trio dodge and the Egg Dragon charges a giant fireball attack but Sonic turns himself into a blue ball and Jin and Aqua use their Keyblades to throw Sonic at the cockpit striking at the Egg Dragon but the Egg Dragon uses its wings to blow another gust of wind to try and blow the trio away but Ignis delivers a talon attack while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike but the Egg Dragon fires small lasers at the trio who dodge but the Egg Dragon unleashes flames but Aqua locks on and uses Bubble Burst and unleashes a barrage of bubbles while Sonic delivers a homing attack but the Egg Dragon flies away and unleashes a barrage of lasers but they dodge but the Egg Dragon fires more lasers and then charges another laser and fires it but they dodge and Sonic delivers an axe kick attack while Jin uses Fire Raid but the Egg Dragon uses its wings to unleash a gust of wind and tries to blow the trio away but Aqua casts Blizzard followed by casting Triple Plasma causing damage.

The Egg Dragon flies under the trio and then destroys the metallic bridge they're on but they manage to get to the next metallic bridge but the Egg Dragon destroys half of it and flies over the trio while firing lasers but they dodge and Sonic turns into his blue ball form and Jin and Aqua use their Keyblades to send Sonic at the Egg Dragon causing great damage but the Egg Dragon charges a giant fireball attack and shoots out a giant fireball but Jin casts Reflect to make the giant fireball go right back at the Egg Dragon causing great damage but the Egg Dragon flies over the trio and fires many fireballs at the trio who dodge and Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Sonic delivers a spin dash strike but the Egg Dragon uses its wings to try and attack at the trio but Jin and Aqua both destroy the wings but the Egg Dragon retaliates with charging a giant laser attack but Sonic delivers a homing attack while Aqua aerial slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Surge but the Egg Dragon unleashes a stream of fire but Jin creates four clones and they deliver many slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing Water, Earth, Thunder, Aero, and Fire magic to strike.

The Egg Dragon unleashes a rain of fireballs at the trio but Aqua casts her barrier for protection and then casts Thunder while Sonic delivers an axe kick but the Egg Dragon flies over the trio and fires fireballs at the trio but Jin aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Stealth Blade while Ignis attacks with her talons but the Egg Dragon flies around and unleashes barrages of lasers but Sonic turns himself into his ball form and Jin and Aqua throws the hedgehog at the cockpit of Egg Dragon causing damage but the Egg Dragon unleashes fire to try and burn the trio but Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash while Sonic delivers a homing attack but the Egg Dragon charges its giant laser and fires it but Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike at the robot but the Egg Dragon fires small lasers at the trio but Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Aqua casts Earth followed by Water Strike but the Egg Dragon unleashes a rain of fireballs but Jin delivers fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand spin kick and then delivers a roundhouse slash while Sonic delivers an axe kick but the Egg Dragon charges its giant laser attack but Sonic transform into his blue ball form and Jin and Aqua throw the hedgehog and strike at the Egg Dragon and they finish off Egg Dragon which explodes and Eggman is flying out.

"Curse you! Curse you, curse you, CUSRE YOU!" Eggman shouted.

"Heh. That's what happens, Eggman. If you'd play nice, we wouldn't have to break all of your toys." Sonic said.

"Well, I have one more thing up my sleeve!" Eggman said as he activates a switch and the alarm goes off.

"Now what?" Aqua asked.

"Hahahaha! Now, you'll die here! The self-destruct sequence is activated." Eggman said.

"This again, Eggman? Have you forgotten that back at Egg Citadel?" Sonic asked.

"This time you WON'T get away! Farewell!" Eggman said as he gets on his flying mobile and flies off.

"We need to get out of here now!" Jin said as they run out of the chamber.

Jin and Aqua quickly make their way out of the base while everything is shaking and the metallic hallway is collapsing and fighting off Eggman robots but the ceiling of the hallway is falling trying to block their way but they keep going through the base while quickly escaping before it's destroyed and they later return to the main base but the entire base is collapsing still and they make their way through the main base and they hurry for the metallic door and quickly exit and return outside in the jungle before the entire base explodes and is now destroyed.

"That was close." Aqua said.

"Tell me about it. Let's get outta here." Sonic said.

Jin and Aqua later return to the camping site and are at Tails' workshop and are talking to Sonic and Tails.

"Well, we saved Central City from destruction, saved more of the Chao, got the Chaos Emeralds back, and defeated Eggman. What do you think happened to him?" Tails asked.

"Who knows, but if he shows himself again, I'll be ready for him." Sonic said.

"Well, if Eggman's no longer your concern, then I guess we'll be going." Jin said.

"Yes. I'm certain your home should be safe now." Aqua said.

"Yep. Thanks for the help, guys! See ya around!" Sonic said.

"I hope we'll meet each other again." Tails said.

"Maybe. Now, we'll be going." Jin said as he and Aqua leave the workshop.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the Lanes Between something is flying through the space and it's Eggman in his flying mobile.

"Curse that Sonic! I hate that hedgehog! He always gets in the way of schemes! I'll make a perfect plan! A plan so brilliant that not even that blue pest will foil it!" Eggman said.

"Shut up, ya old geezer! Your voice is annoying!" A voice said and it sounds like a boy voice.

"What?! Who's there?! Show yourself at once!" Eggman demanded.

"I said SHUT UP! I'm tryin' to think here and you're annoying me!" The boy voice said and someone is in the Lanes Between and it's Bowser Jr. in his Koopa Clown Car.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Eggman asked.

"Shut up! I'm making a good plan on how to dominate the worlds!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Worlds? There's more than one?" Eggman asked.

"Of course, you idiot! I'm plotting on making every world in existence MINE! Maybe you could be useful to me. If you agree to join me, then I'll MIGHT lend you in what I have in mind." Bowser Jr. said.

 **"You fools think you can take over the worlds? How laughable. On your own, you don't possess that kind of power."** A voice said.

"What? Who's there now?" Eggman asked.

"Who do you think you are?!" Bowser Jr demanded.

 **"Enough! If you two join me, then I'll allow you to share the domination of the worlds with me and I'll grant you powers you can imagine."** The voice said.

"Domination, huh? Sure thing! You allow me to take over everything, and I'll do what you want!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Count me in as well." Eggman said.

 **"Excellent choice. Now, come to me."** The voice said and a dark portal appears. **"With your assistance, then everything will be MINE! We shall be known as the Deadly Alliance! Hahahahaha!"** The voice said and Bowser Jr. and Eggman enter the dark portal before it disappears.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I'd like to say that I've posted two chapters already and nobody's reviewed and I'm kinda disappointed about that, considering I've been working on the chapters. Just thought I'd get that out of the way. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra, Astra and Ven, and Jin and Aqua arrive at a town that's having a festival and participate in various festival activities. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Take care and bye for now!**


	31. Chapter 30: The Dream Festival

Chapter 30: The Dream Festival

Draco and Terra leave Central City and return to Lanes Between and continue on their journey and they find another world that has a town and a castle and so they decide to enter that world next.

Draco and Terra both arrive at what looks like a race track and they see something coming their way and they're Unversed that look like race cars.

"Unversed!" Terra said.

"Damn them!" Draco said as they summon their Keyblades and get on the race track but the Unversed are fast.

"We'll play your game!" Terra said.

"Let's get 'em!" Draco said.

"Watch out!" A voice called and they see someone in a car driving toward them but they move out of the way as the car passes them and they turn to see a female mouse wearing a pink and red dress, a yellow dog with a green collar, and two chipmunks with one having a black nose while the others has a red one.

Later Draco and Terra are off the track and are talking to the figures.

"Thanks for piping up back there. I'm Terra." Terra introduced.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Terra and Draco. I'm Queen Minnie." Minnie introduced.

"What're you two, nuts?! Runnin' out onto the course like that?" One of the chipmunks named Chip asked.

"Yeah! That's against the rules!" The red nosed chipmunk named Dale said.

"I'm sure you two had your reasons, but I can't say that I approve either." Minnie said.

"Well, rules don't apply when you're up against the Unversed." Terra said.

"Same thing for the Daraz. Screw the rules." Draco said.

"Rules don't apply? You both sound just like Pete!" Chip said.

"Oh, look! It's Captain Dark!" Dale said.

Just then someone comes in and it's an overweight black cat wearing a black and purple outfit.

"Disguised in shadow, the rogue racer reigns! I am…Captain Dark!" The cat known as Captain Dark said making a pose. "And you two must be the chumps, who made me miss a new track record. Hold on… How come I don't know you two? Somebody bringin' in ringers?" Captain Dark asked.

"We're not even racers." Terra said.

"Yeah, fatass!" Draco said.

"Must be downright temptatious to try and stop a tenacious racer like me from breaking a track record, but we all gotta play by the rules, rookies." Captain Dark said walking off.

"Now just a second! You're a no-good cheater, who's always breakin' the rules!" Chip yelled.

"So, what now?" Draco asked.

"Well, I can't say racing interests us, but we have to stop the Unversed." Terra said.

"Wait, you talkin' about those karts that look like scary, ugly monsters?" Chip asked.

"You know of 'em?" Draco asked.

"Well, we've only seen the monsters on the track." Minnie said.

"That's it! Terra, Draco, you two just gotta enter the races! While you're at it, take that Captain Dark down a notch or two. He's always breakin' the rules and causin' trouble." Chip said.

"You sayin' we have to be racers?" Draco asked and Chip and Dale nod. "Terra?" Draco asked.

"Okay." Terra said.

"Now, I don't have to tell you…" Minnie stops talking.

"We know. We'll play by the rules." Terra said.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Yay! Terra and Draco are gonna be our new racers!" Dale said.

"I'll get you guys signed up and everything." Chip said.

 _(World of Disney Town)_

 _(Field Theme: Mickey Mouse Club House March)_

 _(Race Hut)_

Draco and Terra get on the race track and Draco rides on Orobu's back while Terra gets on his Keyblade Glider and are at the starting line along with Captain Dark and other racers and the racing begins with Draco and Terra taking the lead but three Gliderwinder Unversed come up on them and try to ram them but Terra slams his brakes on his Keyblade Glider making them miss and then rams into one of the Glidewinder Unversed while Draco has Orobu deliver a tail whip and they manage to pass lap one.

Draco and Terra keep racing through the track but two Glidewinder Unversed try to attack Draco with a spin attack but Orobu delivers a spinning tail swipe striking at the Glidewinder Unversed but another one goes for him but Terra delivers a strike with his Keyblade Glider and they keep going through the track while still in the lead and they cross the line and finish lap two.

Draco and Terra are now on lap three and keep being in the lead while still taking out more Glidewinder Unversed but one passes them but Draco has Orobu fly for a shortcut on a ramp and make it through the shortcut and is now in front of the Unversed and Terra delivers a strike with his Keyblade Glider destroying the Unversed and they keep going through the track until they later reach the finish line and finish lap three and they both win the race.

Draco and Terra later meet up with Minnie, Chip, and Dale while Captain Dark's kart is smoking.

"My kart must've sprung a spring! You yahoos just wait! Next time, I'll clobber all of ya!" Captain Dark yelled driving off.

"Yippie! I hope he's gone for good! Nobody's gonna vote for a weasel like you, Pete!" Chip said.

"Huh? Pete? Vote?" Draco asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked.

"Chip means the Million Dreams Award. It's a very popular part of our Dream Festival. Everyone in town votes for who we think is the most exemplary citizen." Minnie explained.

"And since everybody knows how much of a troublemaker Pete is, he probably thinks wearing a disguise was the only way he'd get any votes." Chip said.

"No votes, no prize!" Dale said.

"Yeah, the prize is all he really wants anyway. He doesn't care about bein' a good citizen." Chip said.

"That's messed up." Draco said.

"Oh, I think it's very sad. The award is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day." Minnie said.

"Well, one thing's for sure, I'm votin' for Terra and Draco! Your racin' really saved the day against those monsters!" Chip said.

"Hip-hip hooray for Terra and Draco!" Dale cheered.

"Wow. Bein' popular already." Draco said.

"Well, we got something out of it too. We've learned that you don't always have to bend the rules to reach your goals." Terra said.

"Ya know, I kinda agree. It's kinda nice to follow the rules now and then." Draco said.

"All this time, we've been staring into the darkness…but…that doesn't mean we have to jump in." Terra said.

"Yeah. We don't need the darkness to reach our goals. We can learn how to overcome it, no matter what!" Draco said and the two decide to leave.

 _(Town Plaza)_

Later Astra and Ven arrive at Disney Town and are at the town plaza but then someone comes in front of them and it's the same overweight cat now wearing a white and yellow outfit startling them.

"Tada! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope…comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me! Captain Justice!" Captain Justice said making a pose and Astra and Ven look at each other in confusion. "Young fellows, do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!" Captain Justice said.

"Wh-Who? Us?" Astra asked.

"We're just tryin' to make some friends… Never mind. Forget it." Ven said.

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then, remember to vote for Captain J!" Captain Justice said.

"Vote?" Astra asked confused.

"What do you mean 'vote'?" Ven asked.

"Oh, well, uh, forget that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here." Captain Justice said.

"I know. Tell us about your town." Astra said.

"Yeah, everything seems so festive. Is it always like this?" Ven asked.

"Huh? That's it? Nothin' else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival, which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town." Captain Justice said.

"Really? Like what?" Ven asked.

"Ho, ho. You gotta see for yourselves. Wouldn't be much a dream if I just told ya." Captain Justice said.

"Okay then. Thank you." Astra said.

"And, kids, don't you go forgettin'…Captain Justice is the one, who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J." Captain Justice said.

"Oooookay? We'll keep that in mind." Astra said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Captain Justice." Ven said.

"Aw, phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice-cream shop!" A voice cried and they turn to see five figures with Minnie.

One is a small duck wearing a red cap and a red shirt.

The second is another small duck wearing a blue cap and a blue shirt.

The third is another small duck wearing a green cap and a green shirt.

The fourth is a young black dog wearing a blue and orange checkered shirt and some grey armor.

The fifth and final figure is a black cat wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

"Trouble? Rescue is on the way!" Captain Justice said going for the group.

"A festival, huh? Maybe we can make some new friends." Ven said.

"I suppose. Let's go see if they need help." Astra said as they go for the group.

"Well, if it ain't the last kids Captain Justice saved. 'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellas, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, my good friends. Same for Max Goof the son of the Captain of the Royal Guard and P.J." Captain Justice said.

"It's not really a catastrophe, Dad." P.J. said.

"Dad? I'm Captain Justice, good citizen." Captain Justice said.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, it's not the end of the universe." Max said.

"Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make some of our own special recipe ice-cream." Huey said.

"And we had a little trouble." Dewey said.

"Come on, it's not that big a deal." Louie said.

"I'm sure it can be fixed easily." Max said.

"I'm 100% positive you're victims of sabotage!" Captain Justice said.

"Not even close!" Max said.

"Yeah! Quit makin' stuff up!" Dewey said.

"It's just an ice-cream machine." P.J. said.

"Unca Scrooge left it for us, but we can't figure out how it works 'cause it's too complicated." Huey said.

"Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice-cream." Dewey said.

"Oh, boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Minnie said.

"We tried." Louie said hanging his head down.

"And we're sorry for not doin' a good job fixin' it." P.J. said.

"Yeah, and it's just as complicated." Max said.

"Aw, don't sweat it, guys! You did your best!" Dewey said.

"Now, say no more. Leave it to me. One bowl of ice-cream comin' right up." Captain Justice said.

"You're just gonna make a mess!" Dewey said.

"Just leave it alone, Dad." P.J. said.

"That's Captain Justice!" Captain Justice said as he starts fixing the machine but fails. "This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'." Captain Justice said.

"It does not!" Minnie said.

"Don't touch it!" Max yelled.

"Is it okay if we can help?" Astra asked.

"Yeah, can we give it a shot?" Ven asked.

"No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nuttin' you two can do." Captain Justice said.

"But there's no harm in trying." Astra said.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ven said.

"Hey, yeah! Better you two than him! Here ya go. These are the instructions for the machine." Huey said.

"Let's try, Ven." Astra said and Ven nods.

After a few keystrokes Astra and Ven manage to fix the machine.

"We did it." Ven said.

"The machine's working. Thank you both…oh, oh, dear." Minnie said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"And I'm Ventus. Just Ven is fine." Ven introduced.

"Thank you both, Astra and Ventus." Minnie said.

"Way to go, Astra and Ven!" Huey said.

"Thanks for the help!" Max said.

"You guys are naturals." P.J. said.

"I see… We had to push this thingamajig the other way." Louie said.

"Hey, I got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own flavors of ice-cream!" Dewey said.

"That's smart!" Max said.

"Not with that machine! Well, the kids mighta got it to work this one time, but junk like that needs to get junked!" Captain Justice said.

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Minnie yelled.

"Dad, just stop it!" P.J. said.

"Fine, but Captain Justice will return!" Captain Justice said running off.

"Um, about this 'Captain Justice', his real name is Pete?" Astra asked.

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey said.

"He's also my dad." P.J. said.

"I bet he's callin' himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey said.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ven asked.

"That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen." Minnie explained.

"So, that's what he meant by 'vote' earlier." Astra said.

"And if you win the award, you get a really cool prize." Max said.

"Oh, it's just a small token. Nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award." Minnie said.

"Sounds nice enough." Astra said.

"And Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey said.

"And he knows nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his name on the ballot!" Dewey said.

"But nobody's fooled." Louie said.

"Nope! I doubt he'll win." Max said.

"Wish somebody was lookin' out for us." Ven said.

"I'm sure there is." Astra said and the two decide to leave Disney Town.

Later Jin and Aqua arrive at the town square of Disney Town and just then someone comes in front of them and it's Captain Justice.

"Tada! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope…comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me! Captain Justice!" Captain Justice said making a pose making Jin and Aqua look at each other.

"We don't have time for any stupidity. Piss off." Jin said as he and Aqua walk off.

"Now, listen here, pipsqueaks! I'm Captain Justice! Who are you to walk away whenst a bona fide hero is offerin' some help?" Captain Justice asked.

"Sorry, but we don't need help from a hero, bona fide or…" Aqua was cut off.

"Somebody! Help! Come quick!" A voice called and they find a black horse wearing a shirt and overalls running from another street and is tired.

"What's that? Trouble? Captain Justice to the rescue!" Captain Justice said.

"You? Well, that's a shame… Or is it? Maybe this job's perfect for you, Mr. Hero." The horse named Horace said.

"What? Name your catastrophe!" Captain Justice said.

"Those annoyin' monsters have turned up again over in Fruitball Plaza. They're all yours now, Captain J." Horace said.

"Monsters? Don't tell me the Unversed are here!" Aqua said.

"Dammit. Not them again." Jin said.

"Monsters?! Well…that's too bad. Not on the list." Captain Justice said.

"I didn't think 'Bona fide heroes' get to decide." Jin said.

"But I wouldn't stand a chance of surviv…er, of fittin' 'em into my schedule." Captain Justice said.

"Gosh, I thought you said you were Captain Justice. You can't leave those menacing things runnin' on the loose. They're ruinin' Fruitball." Horace said.

"Huh? Hark! Do you hear that? Somebody's callin' for Captain Justice's help! Do not fear! I am on my way! Sounds like this catastrophe can't wait. Uh, I'll be back in a jiff." Captain Justice said as he runs off.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Captain Useless, but I don't think I'll stay here and hold my breath." Horace said.

"We're anything but heroes, but maybe we can help." Aqua said.

"Would you? Oh, that'd be just jim-dandy! Someone needs to trounce those fiends at Fruitball and keep 'em away from the plaza." Horace said.

"We'll try." Jin said.

 _(Fruitball Plaza)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the Fryitball Plaza and they find Shoegazer Unversed on the loose and so the two confront the Unversed who kicks at a large watermelon at the two but Jin deflects the watermelon and sends it back at the Shoegazer Unversed but another Unversed kicks a large grape over to them but Aqua attacks the grape and sends it back to strike at the Unversed destroying most of them but another Unversed kicks a giant apple but both Jin and Aqua use the apple to send it back to strike back but more Unversed use a large pineapple to attack but Jin and Aqua deflect the pineapple and send it back and they destroy the Unversed.

After the Unversed are destroyed Horace comes to the two Masters.

"My, you two sure taught those monsters a lesson. You're both the real heroes in town, if ya ask me." Horace said.

Just then Minnie comes to the plaza with Pluto and Horace bows to the queen.

"He's right. I couldn't agree more. Thank you so much." Minnie said.

"Who are you?" Jin asked.

"I'm Minnie." Minnie introduced.

"And she's our queen." Horace said.

"Oh, please excuse us, Your Majesty. Where are our manners? My name is Aqua." Aqua introduced bowing.

"My name is Jin." Jin introduced bowing.

"There's no need to be formal. Just call me Minnie. You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a good job protecting my kingdom." Minnie said.

"Oh, don't say that, Queen Minnie. We all know how hard it's been since the King left the way he did. Don't you trouble yourself. Why, we wouldn't even think of putting on our yearly Dream Festival if we thought there was the slightest chance anything might go wrong." Horace said.

"Oh, you're very kind, Horace." Minnie said.

"How about that Pete, though? Captain Justice my hide! You can't count on him for anything!" Horace said.

"Wait, you're saying that idiot's real name is Pete?" Jin asked.

"Well, it sure isn't sugar 'Justice'. Pete never does anythin' for anybody except Pete. That getup is just an act, to get folks to vote for him. He wants to win the Million Dreams Award and hog the prize." Horace said.

"Million Dreams Award?" Aqua asked.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"It's part of our Dream Festival. We all vote for who we think is the most admirable citizen, but Pete seems to think he has the wrong idea. He thinks dressing up as a hero, proclaiming that he is one will win him votes. What really makes someone hero isn't what they wear or what they say, it's the things they do and how they treat everyone." Minnie said.

"Well, in my book, Aqua and Jin are both number one. You both got my heartfelt vote." Horace said.

"Thanks, Horace. I promise, we'll try not to let you down." Aqua said.

"See that you don't. My vote is very important." Horace said.

"Oh, dear, he sounds serious." Minnie said.

 _"Seriously? Being popular? Why do I even involve myself in these ridiculous notions?"_ Jin asked in his mind.

Later everyone in Disney Town gathers around to see who wins the Million Dreams Award and Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max, P.J., Chip, Dale, and Horace are all in attendance and same for Jin and Aqua.

"Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?" Horace asked.

"Boy, oh, boy! I hope it's the guys I voted for!" Chip said.

"I voted for them too!" Dale said.

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!" Huey said.

"Wow, Unca Scrooge would be so proud of us if we actually won." Dewey said.

"Yeah, I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised too." Louie said.

"I hope the guys I voted will win this! It would be cool if I won!" Max said.

"Yeah, same here. Maybe your dad will be proud of you if you won, Max!" P.J. said.

"Maybe." Max said.

Minnie and Daisy come onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone and thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival, the Million Dreams Award presentation." Minnie said.

"Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!" Pete said.

"Oh, this is very exciting! This year, we have multiple winners! The Million Dreams Award goes to…Astra, Jin, Draco, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. All six of you!" Minnie said and everyone cheers.

"What?! Astra and Draco were here too?" Jin asked.

"Ven and Terra were here?" Aqua asked.

"Whaddya mean?!" Pete demanded as he rushes past the Masters and gets on stage. "There's gotta be a mistake! Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure! Now, go on! Tell her!" Pete said but nobody says anything. "Better try the other one." Pete said as he switches costumes to his Captain Dark outfit. "The Rogue Racer, Captain Dark!" Pete said but nobody says anything and turn away.

"Pete, we all counted the votes very carefully. Astra, Jin, Draco, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra won. Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens and your son, P.J. must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking for them and your son even voted for you." Minnie said.

"Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes! Just cough up my prize!" Pete said.

"Pete! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. The same for P.J. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line!" Minnie said.

"Like that matters to me! Besides, what're YOU gonna do about it?" Pete asked.

"I'm going to let you cool off for a while. Guards!" Minnie called and six magic brooms come on stage and start lifting Pete and begin to carry him away.

"Hey! Let me go! Put me down! Hey! P.J., a little help here?" Pete said but Pete is being carried away.

"Now, shall we continue with the ceremony? Would the six winners, Astra, Jin, Draco, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra please come up and join me on the stage?" Minnie asked and Jin and Aqua get on stage. "Oh, dear, it looks like our other four winners couldn't make it to be with us today." Minnie said.

"We must've just missed them." Aqua said disappointed.

"Dammit." Jin said.

"Perhaps, you two would like to accept the award on their behalf? After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dreams Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award as a token of how much you both matter to us. Congratulations!" Minnie said and everyone cheers. "And as an extra treat, we've created something special, an ice-cream just for you two! Royalberry Ice-Cream and Flameberry Ice-Cream!" Minnie said as she and Daisy hold out two ice-cream cones.

"Oh, my. I wish I had my own ice-cream flavor." Horace said.

"What's it taste like?" Chip asked.

"Go on! Try it!" Dale said.

Jin and Aqua take a bite of their respective ice-cream.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked.

"This is…pretty amazing. I'm impressed." Jin said.

"Delicious! You couldn't have picked a better flavor." Aqua said.

"We're all glad you enjoyed it." Minnie said and everyone cheers again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lanes Between in an unknown area Pete is banished and darkness is all around him.

"Who does she think she is, dumpin' me in a place like this?! Well, I'll just bust outta here, and…" Pete was cut off.

"Quiet, fool! You do not possess that kind of power." A female voice said.

"Who… Who's there?! Show yourself!" Pete yelled.

"That is enough! Stop your sniveling and heed my words." The female voice said.

"Um…okay." Pete said.

"If you do exactly as I say, I may decide to release you from this prison." The female voice said.

"Really?! Oh, then you can count on me! Just bust me outta here, and you can tell me what to do." Pete said.

"A very wise choice indeed." The female voice said as a dark portal appears. "Now…proceed. With your help, soon, every world in existence will be MINE!" The female voice said and Pete enters the dark portal before it disappears.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I've decided to make this all in one chapter because the visits in Disney Town are really short and I think it's better if all three sections of Disney Town would be combined. Hope you enjoyed that concept. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra arrive at a new world where they meet an unlikely duo and agree to help them find a sage for a problem. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	32. Chapter 31: Power Cells

Chapter 31: Power Cells

Draco and Terra leave Disney Town and return to Lanes Between and continue their own journey and while exploring they find another world which has three villages and so they decide to enter that world next.

Draco and Terra arrive at a dark island with fog around and they look around the island for any Daraz or Unversed.

"No sign of any Daraz or Unversed. Hell, I don't even see Malicia, Vanitas, or Demiz around." Draco said.

"Keep your eyes, open. They're bound to be here somewhere." Terra said and just then they hear a scream from afar.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Sounds like trouble." Terra said as they start moving.

 _(World of Sandover Village)_

 _(Field Theme: Precursor Legacy)_

 _(Misty Island)_

Draco and Terra begin moving through the island to find the source of the scream and they later come across what looks like a fortress and as they arrive they find two figures being attacked by Goblin Daraz, Daraz that look like centaurs, Big Bruiser Unversed, and Thornbuster Unvsered.

"Oh, man! This NOT good at all, Jak! We're DOOMED!" One of the figures said but then Draco and Terra come rushing in.

"Get back!" Terra said.

"Run to safety!" Draco said and the two figures leave.

 _(Battle Theme: Precursor Legend)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Goblin Daraz deliver spin kick attacks at the two but Draco delivers a punch followed by a kick and then delivers a brutal vertical slash with Dragon's Claw while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Strike but the Centaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks but Orobu breathes green fires while Draco casts Fire but the Big Bruiser Unversed deliver two punches and then deliver a bouncing butt attack but Terra uses Ars Arcanum to strike and then delivers a final slash attack but Thornbuster Unversed attack with their vine arms but Draco uses Brutal Dive and delivers a multi diving attack and then delivers the final dive slam and unleashes green fire pillars around but the Goblin Daraz deliver a leap kick while the Centaur Daraz deliver charging attacks with their horns while the Big Bruiser Unversed double punch while the Thornbuster Unversed deliver a spinning vine attack but Draco brutal diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker and the two defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed ending the fight.

After the fight the two figures come running to the two.

One is a boy has spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless blue top, white short pants, sandals, and goggles around his forehead.

The second is another boy with orange hair and buck teeth.

"Wow, that was amazing! Although, I woulda handled them myself!" The orange haired boy said.

"Sure you would've. Except, you were screaming for help." Draco said.

"That was a war cry, F.Y.I! Anyway, name's Daxter. Oh, he's Jak. He's with me." Daxter introduced and Jak waves at the two.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"Terra. What were you two doing here?" Terra asked.

"Well, Jak wanted to come to Misty Island for an adventure, even though Gramps Green Sage told us not to." Daxter said.

"Well, you should get out of here while still you can. Especially since there are Daraz and Unversed around." Terra said.

"But you handled them yourselves, right? You can protect Jak. Why're you guys here anyway?" Daxter asked.

"We're here for our own reasons." Draco said.

"Aw, come on! Let us tag with ya and we'll call it even!" Daxter said.

"What do you think?" Draco asked.

"Fine, but stay close to us. We don't want you to get hurt." Terra said and Jak nods.

Draco and Terra continue to explore around Misty Island for any more Daraz and Unversed but as they keep going they see what looks like a lizard creature.

"Those are Lurkers! Those things are NASTY!" Daxter said.

"So, this is like their home or somethin'?" Draco asked.

"Maybe. Let's follow it and see what's it doing." Daxter said.

The four follow the Lurker and it's going to more groups of Lurkers and they're with two figures.

One is a man with long blond hair and wearing a blue robe.

The second is a woman with pale skin and black markings, has long blonde hair.

"The time has come for our plan to capture the other sages and collect as much Dark Eco as possible." The man said.

"Once our project is finished, we will ensure this world will meet its fate." The woman said.

"Dark Eco? World meeting its fate?" Draco asked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Terra said.

"Neither do I. We should get outta here." Daxter said.

The four start to move but then a Lurker hears them.

"Guys, I say we REALLY should get out of here." Daxter said.

"You two should go, but we're investigating this place." Terra said.

"But…" Daxter was cut off as he trips on something. "Ugh! Stupid Precursor junk!" Daxter said picking up a Precursor piece.

"Precursor? What's that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, it's just the things Gramps Green Sage rambles about all the time. It's like ancient items or something." Daxter said and as Jak touches the Precursor item it starts glowing.

"Whoa!" Draco said.

"Jak, how'd you do that?" Daxter asked.

Just then the Lurker confronts the four.

"Aw, crap." Draco said.

"You wanna fight? Fine." Terra said taking out Earthshaker said.

As the Lurker is about to attack Jak throws the Precursor item at the Lurker causing an explosion and knocking back Jak at Daxter who gets sent into a pool of black energy.

"Just what was that all about?" Draco asked and coming out of the black pool is a tiny orange furred otter-weasel like creature.

"Daxter?" Terra asked.

"Oh, great! Jak, see what happens when I warn you? I TOLD you we shouldn't be here and you'd listen!" Daxter yelled but Draco, Terra, and Jak stare at Daxtar. "What? Is there a booger on my face?" Daxter asked.

"Uh, ya might wanna take a good look at ya." Draco said.

"What're you talkin' about?" Daxter asked and he looks at his hand and realizes. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Daxter screamed making the three cover their ears. "Okay, okay. I'm clam." Daxter said and he screams again.

"Maybe we should get help." Terra said.

Later Draco, Terra, Jak, and Daxter leave Misty Island and arrive at a village and they go for a hut where they find an old man with a white beard, wearing green, has a log on his head and has a small bird and as Daxter takes a step the old man turns to the four.

"What in blazes do you two want this time?!" The old man asked and he sees Draco and Terra. "And who are these two?" The old man asked.

"Draco." Draco introduced.

"I'm Terra. We're sorry for bothering you, but…" Terra was cut off.

"Let me guess, you found those two fooling around and instead of heeding my wisdom AGAIN, they went to the one place I told them not to go, Misty Island." The old man said.

"Yep. That's about right." Draco said.

"And…" Daxter was cut off.

"AND, Daxter, you've finally taken a much needed bath, but it looks you've bathed in Dark Eco." The old man said.

"Look, Gramps, you gonna keep yappin', or are you gonna help me?" Daxter asked.

"I'm gonna keep yapping! In my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. Besides, I couldn't change you back if I wanted to." The old man said.

"What?!" Daxter asked shocked.

"How can we help him, Your Elderness?" Terra asked.

"First off, my named Samos, the Green Sage! Second the only one, who can change this idiot back is by going to Sage Gol, but he lives far, far to the north and teleportation gates haven't been used for a long time, so the only way to get to him is by going past Fire Canyon on foot, but it's completely hot and dangerous and the volcanic soil will melt even Precursor metal, so you can't walk past it." Samos said.

"But you can FLY through it with the right vehicle that can be powered by power cells." A voice said and they turn to see a girl with short blue-green hair. "Right, Daddy?" The girl asked.

"Yes, that's right, Keira. But how can a boy and a rat find power cells?" Samos asked.

"We can try and help with that." Terra said.

"You two? Are you certain? You don't even know anything about this village." Samos said.

"C'mon, all travelers can learn a thing or two at a new place." Draco said.

"I agree, besides, I bet the power cells are just WAITING to be found by a hero." Keira said looking at Jak who rubs his head flustered.

"And besides, with two heroes on their side, how hard can it be?" Daxter asked.

"Heroes? You two couldn't hold yourselves on your own. If you're going to find power cells, you boys better get some practice." Samos said and Jak nods while Samos creates a portal. "This portal will take you two to a more suitable place to train." Samos said.

"No problem, Gramps Green. We got the moves." Daxter said as he and Jak go through the portal.

"While, they're out training, maybe you two can lend a hand." Samos said.

"Sure. What do you want us to do?" Terra asked.

"My Eco Vents have been clogged up again in Sentinel Beach. I need to someone to unclog them and release the Eco." Samos said.

"No prob! Uh, where's Sentinel Beach?" Draco asked.

"I'll let you two figure it out. Now, GET OUT OF HERE!" Samos shouted.

 _(Samos' Hut)_

Draco and Terra leave Samos' hut and go outside.

 _(Sandover Village)_

Draco and Terra are outside and are at Sandover Village and explore around the village to find Sentinel Beach and after enough exploration they find some white sand which leads them to the next area.

 _(Sentinel Beach)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the beach and begin finding the Eco Vents while also keeping an eye for power cells and while exploring around the beach they find what looks like a machine and there are four rocks covering four pads on the sand.

"That must be the Eco Vents Samos was talking about." Terra said.

"It's uncloggin' time!" Draco said.

Draco and Terra begin to break the four rocks which releases green Eco from a vent they free and after all four vents are unclogged something comes out of a vent and it looks like a shining object.

"What is that?" Terra asked and showing up is a flying machine like bot.

 _"That is one of the power cells Keira was talking about. Looks like you two found one while unclogging the Eco Vents. Well done. Jak and Daxter are finished with their training and now they're already at the jungle outside of the village. Get the power cell and see if you can meet them there. They'll probably cause trouble again."_ A voice said and it's Samos.

"Okay. We'll see what we can do." Terra said.

 _"And, boys, be careful with the Lurkers. They're dangerous as they are dimwitted. Well, I'll you off. Hop to it."_ Samos said as the flying machine bot flies away.

"The jungle, huh? So, it's right outside the village?" Draco asked.

"Maybe. Let's see if we can find more of these power cells and then find those two in the jungle." Terra said and Draco nods.

Draco and Terra continue to explore around Sentinel Beach to find any more power cells and later the two manage to find more power cells around the beach and then they decide to leave Sentinel Beach and return to Sandover Village and then make their way for the jungle and later they find the outside of the village and make their way for the next area.

 _(Forbidden Jungle)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a jungle and they find Jak and Daxter.

"There you two are! We were about to find power cells without you!" Daxter said.

"Well, we're here, so let's see if we can find some around this jungle." Terra said.

Just then the flying machine bot comes to the four.

 _"While you're finding more power cells, there seems to be another Eco Vent around here in this jungle. See if you can find it and activate it."_ Samos said.

"Whatever you say, Gramps Green." Daxter said.

"Leave it to us." Terra said.

 _"And, Draco, Terra, keep a good eye out for those two. They're bound for causing trouble everywhere they go. And you two BETTER STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!"_ Samos yelled as the flying machine bot flies off.

"Well, let's go." Draco said as they start exploring around the jungle.

Draco and Terra explore through the jungle while fighting off some Daraz and Unversed in their way and they continue to find more power cells and while looking around they find what looks like a hut like building and so they climb their way upward to reach the hut and manage to go in and explore around the building until they find what looks like and vent and so they activate the switch making blue Eco appear from outside the vent.

"Well, the Eco's out now." Terra said and just then something comes out and it's a power cell.

"Another power cell! Another one for our collection! Thanks to me, of course." Daxter said making Jak shake his head.

"More power cells might be here in this jungle. Let's go look for more." Draco said.

Draco and Terra continue to find more power cells in the jungle while still fighting off Daraz and Unversed and later they manage to find more power cells in the jungle and keep searching the entire jungle for any more power cells until later they think they've collected enough power cells.

"Well, that should be enough power cells for Keira." Terra said.

"Let's go talk to her and get past that Fire Canyon place." Draco said and Jak nods.

"Good enough for me." Daxter said.

Draco and Terra make their way out of the jungle and return to Sandover Village and make their way for Keira who is currently working on an invention.

"Hey, sweet thing! What's say you and I go out sometime?" Daxter asked.

"Rule number 1: I don't date animals." Keira said.

"You don't know what you're missing." Daxter said but Jak smacks him.

"Anyway, we have enough power cells for you to work on this vehicle." Terra said.

"Great! Come meet over at the entrance to Fire Canyon and I'll start the A-Grav Zoomer." Keira said as she leaves.

Draco and Terra go through Sandover Village and climb up to reach a hill and they find Keira next to a hover vehicle and at an entrance to a canyon filled with lava and molten crater.

"This is it. The A-Grav Zoomer. This will help you get to the north to Rock Village. And with all the power cells, the shields will be activated to protect this baby from being melted." Keira said.

"You think of everything, don't you?" Terra asked.

"It's what I do. Good luck out there and watch out for Lurkers. I will try to activate the teleportation gate, so my daddy and I will join you at Rock Village." Keira said as she leaves.

"Jak's only able to fit into this thing. How can you guys get on and move through this lava joint?" Daxter asked.

"We have our own ways of getting through." Terra said as he gets on his Keyblade Glider.

"Orobu, think you can handle this place?" Draco asked and Orobu nods.

"How come you guys get the cool stuff?" Daxter asked.

"Come on. Let's get going if you want to change back." Terra said as they start flying to Fire Canyon.

 _(Fire Canyon)_

Draco and Terra start flying through Fire Canyon but as they are flying they see many Daraz and Unversed come flying at them and try to attack but Draco has Orobu deliver a spinning tail strike while Terra delivers a spinning attack with his Keyblade Glider defeating the Daraz and the Unversed and they keep flying through Fire Canyon while dodging rising lava in their way but more Daraz and Unversed come and attack but Orobu breathes green fire to destroy the Daraz and the Unversed but more Daraz and Unversed attempt to attack Draco but Terra delivers a charging attack with his Keyblade Glider and they keep flying through the canyon to reach the north.

As Draco and Terra keep flying through Fire Canyon something comes at the two and it's a giant Daraz that looks like a magma golem with lava armor, carrying a giant lava hammer, and four crimson red eyes, and the Daraz symbol on its chest.

"Daraz!" Draco said.

"Not here!" Terra said.

The Daraz known as Lava Golem smashes its hammer and it unleashes magma rising under the two but they dodge out of the way and Draco has Orobu shoot green fireballs while Terra delivers a charging attack with his Keyblade Glider but Lava Golem picks up a magma rock and and throws it but they dodge the magma rock and Orobu delivers a tail strike while Terra delivers a spinning attack with his Keyblade Glider but Lava Golem slams its hammer and it unleashes magma pillars and they try to dodge but the magma pillars manage to hit the two and they fly toward a magma platform but they manage to recover themselves and they see Lava Golem confronting them.

"Fine. We'll turn up the heat, ya bastard!" Draco yelled taking out Dragon's Claw.

"You're going to wish you didn't make us mad." Terra said summoning Earthshaker.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Defeat Lava Golem!)_

Lava Golem smashes its hammer and it unleashes magma rising under the two but they dodge and Draco casts Blizzard to freeze Lava Golem while Orobu delivers a tail strike but Lava Golem swings its hammer and then picks up a molten rock and throws it at the two who dodge and Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quick Blitz but Lava Golem slams its hammer and it unleashes magma pillars but Draco double vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal roundhouse slash and then delivers a cleaving slash but Lava Golem jumps into the lava and it delivers a lava slamming attack but they dodge but molten rocks appear from the ground getting the two but Orobu attacks with his claws while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but Lava Golem swings its hammer and then uses magma pillars to appear from the ground to get the two but Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Ars Arcanum but Lava Golem picks up a molten rock and throws it but Draco destroys it and then uses Blizzard Raid to strike.

Lava Golem causes a quake making lava and magma rise and go for the two but they dodge out of the way and Terra makes his own quake and causes great damage on Lava Golem while Draco double horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a vertical slash to cause good damage but Lava Golem spin swings its hammer and unleashes lava balls to strike at the two but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Brutal Dive while Terra delivers a spin slash with Earthshaker but Lava Golem jumps into the lava and then rises up and delivers a lava slamming attack causing magma to rise to get the two but Orobu attacks with his tail but Lava Golem throws its hammer leaving lava trail at the two but Draco triple vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw and then delivers a brutal leaping double kick while Terra casts Earth but Lava Golem unleashes lava to try and burn the two but Orobu attacks with his claws while Draco double diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Edge Slash but Lava Golem unleashes three magma pillars and sends them to strike but Terra delivers two cleaving slashes with Earthshaker.

Lava Golem becomes very angry and unleashes more lava and magma to strike at the two but Orobu shoots green fireballs but Lava Golem picks up a molten rock and throws it at the two but Draco double vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a horizontal slash but Lava Golem slams its hammer and unleashes magma to strike at the two but Terra slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge but Lava Golem sinks into the lava and rises up and delivers an upper strike with its hammer but Draco slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Blizzard but Lava Golem unleashes molten rock pillars and sends them to strike but Terra delivers a cleaving slash with Earthshaker while Orobu attacks with his claws but Lava Golem swings its hammer and then slams it summoning magma to try and burn the two but Terra casts Earth while Draco uses Uppercut but Lava Golem throws its hammer while leaving lava trails but Draco double diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal somersault slash while Terra uses Quick Blitz followed by using Earth Strike but Lava Golem slams its hammer at the two to unleash lava but Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Brutal Dive while Terra uses Ars Arcanum and the two finish off Lava Golem who roars in agony and then disappears in dark mist.

"Whew. We got 'im." Draco said.

"Yeah. Looks like Jak and Daxter already are on their way to the north." Terra said.

"Should we follow 'em?" Draco asked.

"Let them continue their journey from here on out. We gotta do ours." Terra said.

"Right. Okay. Let's get goin'." Draco said as they make their way out of Fire Canyon and they leave Sandover Village.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Now, we're onto an extra world before moving on back with the previous order of worlds, like before. Anyway, next time, Astra and Ven arrive at the same world, where they meet the unlikely duo and help them with their journey for the sage. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	33. Chapter 32: Rock Village in Danger

Chapter 32: Rock Village in Danger

Astra and Ven leave Disney Town and return to Lanes Between and they continue their journey until they later find a world that has three different villages and so they decide to enter that world next.

Astra and Ven are now in what looks like a village with stormy clouds and they look around for anything.

"This place is kinda gloomy." Ven said.

"No sign of anyone. Maybe we should take a good look around here." Astra said and Ven nods. "That hut looks promising." Astra said looking at a hut.

"Okay. Let's go there and see for ourselves." Ven said.

 _(World of Sandover Village)_

 _(Field Theme: Precursor Legacy)_

 _(Rock Village)_

Astra and Ven go through the village to make their way for the hut and they climb up a hill until they later reach the hut and they later enter it.

 _(Blue Sage's Hut)_

Astra and Ven enter the hut and they see there is a big mess around.

"What happened here?" Ven asked.

"Looks like there was a ransack or maybe the Daraz and the Unversed attacked here." Astra said.

Just then two figures arrive in the hut.

One is a young boy with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, white pants, and goggles.

The second is an orange otter-weasel creature.

"What a mess! This is Blue Sage's place! He's such a slob!" The orange otter-weasel creature said.

"It was like this when we found it." Ven said.

"Huh? Who're you two? Where'd you come from?" The orange otter-weasel creature asked.

"I'm Astra. It's nice to meet you." Astra introduced.

"Name's Ventus. You can call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"Name's Daxter! This is Jak. He's with me." Daxter introduced and Jak waves.

"So, what happened here?" Astra asked.

"You got us. We just got here." Daxter said.

Just then a blue portal activates and coming out are two more figures.

One is an old man with a white beard, wearing a green vest, and has a log on his head.

The second is a girl with blue-green hair.

"I can never get used to that transportation portal." The old man said.

"How did you get here?" Ven asked.

"Huh? More new people, eh? I was wondering what happened to the other young men." The old man said.

"When did you two get here?" The girl asked.

"A few minutes before you two." Astra answered.

"Where are we anyway?" Ven asked.

"You're in Rock Village. This is Blue Sage's home. I am Samos. The Green Sage. This is my daughter, Keira." Samos introduced.

"It's nice to meet you two." Keira said.

"Likewise. So, where is this Blue Sage?" Astra asked.

"Good question. I figured he would be here to tell us where Gol is, but he's not here. From the look of it, he must have thrown a party." Samos said looking around the hut.

"Oh, no! Rock Village is on fire!" Keira said looking out the window.

"Wow. Must be one wild party." Ven said.

"No. I mean there are monsters attacking Rock Village!" Keira said.

"What?!" Astra asked shocked as she and Ven look out the window and see Cyclops Daraz and Red Hot Chili Unversed attacking Rock Village.

"Daraz and Unversed!" Ven said.

"Not here too! Ven!" Astra said and Ven nods as they rush out the hut.

"Hey, wait!" Daxter called but the two are gone.

Astra and Ven return outside and arrive at Rock Village to confront the Cyclops Daraz and the Red Hot Chili Unversed.

"Hey, you wanna burn something! Try us!" Ven yelled taking out Wayward Wind and the Cyclops Daraz and the Red Hot Chili Unversed turn to face the two.

"We got their attention. Let's stop them!" Astra said and Ven nods.

 _(Battle Theme: Precursor Legend)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Cyclops Daraz attack at the two with their spiked clubs while the Red Hot Chili Unversed fire fireballs but Astra casts Blizzard on the Red Hot Chili Unversed while Ven uses Strike Raid at the Cyclops Daraz but the Red Hot Chili Unversed fly around Ven and shoot more fireballs at him but Astra casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back while Stella fires cyan magical blasts but the Cyclops Daraz slam their spiked clubs at Astra but Ven quickly counters and uses Sonic Blade to strike at the Cyclops Daraz by dashing multiple times and then delivers the final dash strike but the Red Hot Chili Unversed fire fireballs while the Cyclops Unversed fire beams from their one eye but Astra uses Pure Splicer and slows down time on the Daraz and the Unversed and teleports while slashing and keeps teleporting and slashing until she delivers the final slash and unleashes a light beam and they defeat the Daraz and the Unversed.

After fighting off the Daraz and the Unversed the two Keybearers rush to the burning buildings and Astra casts Water to get rid of flames to save the buildings.

"That did it!" Ven said.

"Wow, you guys are awesome! Of course I would have done the fighting myself, but I had to stretch." Daxter said and Jak shakes his head.

"The Lurkers are throwing flaming rocks at Rock Village and now they've blocked the way to our only exit of Rock Village." Keira said.

"What should we do?" Astra asked.

"Hmm, I think there's a perfect machine to get rid of the blocking rocks, but I'm gonna need some power cells to power it up." Keira said.

"Power cells. Got it, but where can we find 'em?" Ven asked.

"They're plenty of them outside the village. Go with Jak and Daxter and I'm sure you'll find them." Keira said.

Just then a flying machine bot comes flying at them.

 _"While you're at it, be sure to find an Eco Vent and reactivate it. The Lurkers have shut it down. It's probably located somewhere in an abandoned Precursor city deep in the waters of Rock Village."_ Samos said through the bot.

"Okay. Sure." Ven said.

 _"And PLEASE keep those two in check. They're bound to cause trouble."_ Samos said.

"Okay. We'll do that." Astra said.

"Let's try that old Precursor city place first." Ven said and Jak nods.

"Good luck, guys. I'll be over at the machine. Come meet me when you have enough power cells." Keira said.

"Well, we should get started on finding these power cells. Let's get going." Astra said.

Astra and Ven make their way through Rock Village and they later arrive at a dock area and make their way across water only to find what looks like a building like lift and so they take it leading them to the next area.

 _(Lost Precursor City)_

Astra and Ven arrive at an ancient city deep beneath underwater and they start finding power cells while getting past electrified water and fighting off Daraz and Unversed in their way and continue through the city to find any power cells and they later arrive at a room that has a pool of black energy.

"What's that?" Ven asked.

"That's Dark Eco! Careful not to fall in! Something bad'll happen, like being turned into a tiny furry creature!" Daxter said.

"That happened to you?" Astra asked.

"Yep. I'm missing pants already." Daxter said.

Just then the Dark Eco starts rising up.

"Uh oh! That Dark Eco's comin' up!" Ven said.

"Run!" Astra said.

Astra and Ven start going upward to avoid the rising Dark Eco which is keeping up with the two but they continue to go upward the room but the Dark Eco keeps rising up and is speeding up to keep up with the two who keep on going as fast as possible until they manage to reach the top and manage to get out of the room before the Dark Eco could get to their level and are now in a different room.

"That was close." Ven said.

"Tell me about! I couldn't think about what would happen if I fell in again." Daxter said.

"Let's just find that Eco Vent and get out of here." Astra said and Stella neighs at something. "What is it, girl?" Astra asked and Stella points at a glowing object.

"What's that?" Ven asked.

"Hey, it's another one of those power cells!" Daxter said.

"So, that's a power cell. Well, looks like we found one." Astra said taking the power cell.

"Let's see if we can find more." Ven said and Jak nods.

Astra and Ven continue their way through the Precursor city while still fighting off Daraz and Unversed and avoiding more Dark Eco and they slide down a big slope to arrive at another area of the ancient city with more electrified water and they avoid it and keep going to find any more power cells and they manage to collect more power cells in the city and keep going and they later find what looks like a big vent and a switch and so they activate the switch and just then red energy is released from the vent.

"I believe that was the Eco Vent we just activated." Astra said.

"Well, we unleashed this Eco energy." Ven said and just then something comes out and it's a power cell.

"Another power cell." Astra said taking the power cell.

"Cool. I guess we're done here." Ven said.

"Tell me about it. After dealing with Dark Eco and electrified water, I wanna get outta this place!" Daxter said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the ancient city to find the exit and they later find the exit and make their way for it to leave the lost city and they return to the outside and return to Rock Village and explore around the village more to find any more power cells and they later find what looks like a hovering vehicle.

"What's that?" Ven asked.

"Hey, it' that A-Grav Zoom thing we rode on through Fire Canyon! Keira must've left it here." Daxter said.

"What for?" Astra asked.

"I think it might have something to do with those Precursor plants, which I doubt we can walk on." Daxter said pointing at a basin.

"That place does look unsafe. Maybe going on foot isn't such a good idea." Ven said.

"Jak, let's get on this bad boy and find more power cells!" Daxter said and Jak nods as he gets on the A-Grav Zoom.

"I wonder…" Ven said as he gets on his Keyblade Glider. "I guess it's safe." Ven said.

"Stella, I'll cast my telekinetic magic on you, so you'll be safe." Astra said and Stella nods in agreement and Astra casts Telekinesis on the unicorn making her levitate into the air and Astra gets on. "Let's go, girl." Astra said and Stella starts moving.

 _(Precursor Basin)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a basin area and begin exploring around to find any power cells but while looking around they find plants with four crimson eyes and having Daraz symbols on them.

"Daraz are here too." Astra said.

"Just what we need. We'd better get rid of 'em." Ven said.

The Daraz plants unleash poison at the two but Astra has Stella fire cyan magical blasts while Ven delivers a spinning strike with his Keyblade Glider but the Daraz plants unleash thorny vines to attack but Ven charges to strike back with his Keyblade Glider while Astra has Stella deliver a pony kick but the Daraz plants bite at the two with their razor sharp teeth but Astra has Stella charge with her horn while Ven delivers a spinning strike with his Keyblade Glider and they defeat the Daraz plants.

Astra and Ven continue through the basin to find any more power cells while still dealing with Daraz plants and they ride their way upward through a spiral hill taking them to the upper part of the basin and while exploring the upper part they find another power cell and take it and keep going to find any more power cells and just then Ven finds another power cell but before he could take it something grabs it first.

"Hey! Who took it?" Ven asked.

"Take a wild guess, idiot." A voice said.

"Hey, that voice!" Ven said and they turn to see Vanitas holding the power cell.

"You again." Astra said.

"What do you want, now?! Hand over that power cell!" Ven yelled.

"You want this, huh? What good would this worthless thing do for you?" Vanitas asked.

"We just need it." Astra said.

"I think no." Vanitas said.

"Give it back!" Ven yelled as he charges at Vanitas who disappears leaving an after image of himself.

"Too slow, Ventus." Vanitas said from behind.

"You…!" Ven growled.

"Let's play a game. If you manage to catch me, then I'll MIGHT give this up." Vanitas said.

"We don't have time to play games with you!" Astra said.

"Quit wasting our time!" Ven yelled.

"You want this worthless piece of junk? Then follow me, if you can that is." Vanitas said as he sinks into the ground and dashes off.

"Get back here!" Ven yelled as he dashes after him.

"Ven, wait!" Astra said going after them.

Astra and Ven go after Vanitas who is dashing through the basin trying to lose them but the two keep going after him but Vanitas fires a multi fireball at them but they dodge and keep chasing him through the basin but Vanitas fires ice shards but they dodge but the ice shards block the way but Astra casts Fire to destroy the ice and keep chasing after the masked boy who continues to dash off as fast as possible but Ven dashes after and tries to charge after him but Vanitas fires more fireballs at Ven but Astra casts Reflect to make the fireballs go back at the masked boy who dodges flawlessly and keeps dashing off to lose their trail but Ven keeps up and tries to deliver a charging attack but Vanitas unleashes ice shards to strike at Ven who dodges the ice shards and dashes to keep up while Astra also has Stella to dash to keep up but Vanitas keeps going through the basin but Astra and Ven continue to chase after the masked boy and later Ven manages to keep up and gets close to Vanitas.

"Gotcha!" Ven yelled as he tries to attack the masked boy who disappears and Ven is about go against a rocky wall. "Whoa!" Ven cried as he hits the rocky wall.

"Ven!" Astra cried.

"Nice try, loser." Vanitas said standing above Ven. "You're improving, but you're still too weak. Same to you, girl. I don't what Malicia and Demiz have plans for you, but whatever. Here." Vanitas said dropping the power cell on Ven. "Take that stupid power cell. It won't help you." Vanitas said as he makes a dark portal. "See ya around, losers." Vanitas said as he disappears in his dark portal before it disappears.

"Are you okay?" Astra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but who does he think he is?" Ven asked.

"I don't know what he's planning. I almost don't want to know either. We've got the power cell. Let's go see if we can find more." Astra said and Ven nods.

Astra and Ven continue exploring around the basin to find any more power cells while still dealing with Daraz plants in their way and they manage to find more power cells throughout the basin and continue their search but then they find Jak and Daxter doing their own exploring throughout the basin.

"How goes your search for the power cells?" Ven asked.

"Great! We've found more around here! Even from those stupid annoying plants!" Daxter said.

"Do you think we have enough to talk to Keira about moving that rock?" Astra asked.

"Maybe. Let's head back to Rock Village and go find her." Ven said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the basin and later return to Rock Village and Jak and Daxter get off the A-Grav Zoom while Ven gets off his Keyblade Glider while Astra gets off Stella who gets back on the ground and they make their way through Rock Village to find Keira and they climb up and they find her with a machine.

"Did you find enough power cells?" Keira asked.

"We did and hopefully this should power up your machine." Astra said.

"Perfect. Let's see…" Keira said as the machine begins to lift up the blocking rock and it's removed. "It worked! Now we can move on!" Keira said.

"Great!" Ven said.

"You guys should get over to Mountain Pass and use the A-Grav Zoom to get through to go for Volcanic Village." Keira said.

"What about you?" Astra asked.

"My father and I will use the transport gate again and meet you over." Keira said.

"Sounds good to me." Ven said.

"See you there." Astra said as they start moving.

Astra and Ven begin moving through the hillside of Rock Village until they manage to reach the top and they cross a bridge and they later go for the next area.

 _(Mountain Pass)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a mountain pass and as they keep going someone appears in their way and it's Vanitas.

"Ugh! Get lost!" Ven yelled throwing Wayward Wind but Vanitas dodges.

"That's it? Really? No wonder you're worthless." Vanitas said.

"Just get out of our way." Astra said.

"Can't do that. I've been thinking we play another game." Vanitas said.

"Game? Are you blind behind that mask or something? We don't have time for that!" Daxter said.

"This doesn't involve you, you stupid rat." Vanitas said.

"Why you…!" Daxter growled but Jak holds him back.

"Here's the next game; I've rigged the entire pass with explosives and there is a trigger at the end of pass." Vanitas said.

"What?!" Ven asked shocked.

"You're going to destroy this place?" Astra asked.

"If I reach the end before you losers. If you do reach the end before me, then you might stop the explosion." Vanitas said.

"Then we're gettin' there before you!" Ven yelled.

"How can you, when you're so slow, idiot?" Vanitas asked as he dashes off through the pass.

"Hey! He distracted us so he can move before us!" Daxter said.

"That jerk!" Ven yelled.

Jak finds another A-Grav Zoom and gets on it and dashes off.

"Come on, Ven!" Astra said getting on Stella who dashes off.

"Wait for me!" Ven said as he gets on his Keyblade Glider and dashes off.

Astra and Ven dash their way through the mountain pass after Vanitas to reach the end before him but Vanitas shoots multiple fireballs at the two who dodge but then explosive barrels are in the way making the two jump over the barrels and keep going after Vanitas to reach the end but Vanitas unleashes lightning to stop them but they dodge the lightning and keep dashing after the masked boy who manages to get as far as possible while throwing ice shards but they dodge the ice shards and try to keep up to Vanitas who continues to get far from them and there are more explosive barrels in the way but they dodge the barrels and keep going through the pass to keep up.

"He's too far from us!" Astra said.

"We'll keep up! I'm NOT letting him beat me!" Ven said as he dashes after Vanitas.

"Ven! Wait!" Astra called.

Ven continues to chase after Vanitas through the pass while dodging more explosive barrels and rocks in his way and he finds Vanitas who is cutting down trees to try and block the way but Ven dodge the trees and keeps going after Vanitas who throws more fireballs but Ven dodges the fireballs and charges to keep up to the masked boy who keeps dashing away to avoid Ven who keeps going after Vanitas but the masked boy unleashes lightning to strike down at Ven who dodges the lightning and keeps going and they later arrive at a cave where there are more explosive barrels around but Ven dodges them while still keeping up to Vanitas who still tries to get as far as possible but Ven keeps going after him while jumping from section to section of the cave and dodging more explosive barrels and later Ven manages to keep up to the masked boy and gets close.

"I'm not falling for last time!" Ven yelled.

"Really? Try me." Vanitas said as he disappears.

"I know he'll pull a trick of two." Ven said as he stops to find a pile of explosive barrels. "Whoa!" Ven said.

"Ven!" A voice called and Astra and Stella arrive in the cave. "Where's Vanitas?" Astra asked.

"Probably tryin' to trick us. Look. We made it here before he did. Now, we gotta…" Ven was cut off.

"Ven, look out!" Astra yelled as the explosive barrels begin exploding in the cave.

Astra and Ven are sent flying out of the cave and are back outside in the pass.

"Was that a trap?" Ven asked.

"No. It was a nice birthday present to my two dear friends." Vanitas said sarcastically with Void Gear in hand.

"What do you want?" Astra asked.

"What I want is for you two to suffer. I'm going against the Master's orders, but who cares. I'm bored and need some fun." Vanitas said.

"You want another fight, huh? Fine! I'll give you one!" Ven yelled taking out Wayward Wind.

"Not another fight with him… That's the last thing I need." Astra said taking out Shining Star.

"It's too bad Malicia's not here to help out, but whatever. I'll play with you regardless." Vanitas said.

 _(Boss Theme: Enter the Darkness)_

 _(Information: Defeat Vanitas!)_

Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear but the two dodge and Ven tries to slash with Wayward Wind but Vanitas disappears leaving an after image of himself and then reappears above Ven and tries to slam slash but Astra quickly blocks the attack and delivers triple graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Fire but Vanitas counters and strikes at Astra with Void Gear but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid but Vanitas jumps back and then jumps into the air and fires lightning from the air but Stella fires magical blasts from her horn while Astra delivers a cartwheel slash with Shining Star but Vanitas disappears again and then reappears above and delivers a slamming slash but they dodge and Ven casts Aero to bring Vanitas into the air and then delivers an aerial slash with Wayward Wind while Astra casts Gravity to bring the masked boy down but Vanitas retaliates with shooting a fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and they home in at the two but Astra casts Reflect to make the fireballs go back at Vanitas who disappears and then reappears and attacks but Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Strike.

"Show me anguish!" Vanitas yelled as dark energy covers him.

Vanitas sinks into the ground and goes for the two but they quickly move over him but Vanitas delivers a rising slash with Void Gear and then dives into the ground again and then delivers another rising attack while raining down fireballs at the two but they dodge and Astra locks on at Vanitas and uses Starstruck and unleashes three sets of stars striking at Vanitas while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash but Vanitas retaliates with delivering a slash with Void Gear followed by a slash streak but Stella delivers a pony kick while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful horizontal slash but Vanitas disappears and then reappears above them and delivers a slamming slash while unleashing ice shards from the ground but Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid and then enters Fever Pitch mode and then delivers surging slashes and then enters Cyclone mode and then delivers storming slashes and then delivers a spinning strike attack while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and then delivers surging slashes and then enters Supernova mode and delivers storming slashes and then unleashes a powerful star explosion attack.

Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads out lightning at the two who dodge underneath the masked boy and Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a drilling slash attack but Vanitas counters and delivers his own aerial slashes with Void Gear and then brings Ven down but Astra casts Cure on Ven and then casts Telekinesis to make Vanitas levitate and then slams him down but Vanitas retaliates with striking at Astra with Void Gear and then unleashes a slash streak but Ven quickly double roundhouse slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Blitz and strikes three times but Vanitas dives into the ground and delivers a rising slash attack with Void Gear while raining down fireballs but Astra uses Water Surge to strike at Vanitas while Stella charges with her horn but Vanitas jumps back and fires another fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and they home in at the two but Ven swats the fireballs away and uses Thunder Dash and strike while Astra casts Triple Fire but Vanitas disappears and then reappears above and delivers a slamming slash while unleashing ice shards but they quickly dodge and Astra casts Starstorm and rains down falling stars while Ven casts Tornado and lifts Vanitas into the air and then brings him down.

"You idiots are starting to annoy me." Vanitas said as he fires multiple ice shards at the two but they dodge.

Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear and then unleashes a slash streak but they dodge and Ven uses Thunder Raid while Astra uses Blizzard Edge but Vanitas retaliates with unleashing lightning but they dodge and Stella fires magical blasts while Astra casts Thunder followed by casting Earth but Vanitas strikes at Astra with Void Gear followed by unleashing ice shards from the ground but Ven strikes at the masked boy with Wayward Wind followed by Aerial Slam and sends Vanitas into the air and then tries to deliver a slamming attack but Vanitas quickly disappears and reappears above Ven and brings him down but Astra uses Fire Raid and strikes at Vanitas who fires his fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and they home in but Ven uses Blizzard Dash and strikes but Vanitas dives into the ground and delivers a rising slash with Void Gear but they dodge but Vanitas dives back into the ground and then delivers another rising slash while raining down fireballs but Ven uses Quick Blitz while Astra uses Thunder Cartwheel but Vanitas jumps away and then unleashes lightning from the air but they dodge and Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by Thunder Surge while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear but Astra uses Pure Splicer while Ven uses Sonic Blade and they finish off Vanitas.

Vanitas falls to the ground but he gets back up and Astra and Ven prepare themselves for another fight.

"I'd say you were better than before, but you still have ways to go. Better get stronger, Ventus or you'll be useless than you already are." Vanitas said as he disappears in a dark portal.

"What is he talking about?" Ven asked.

"Never mind him. What happened to Jak and Daxter?" Astra asked.

"They're probably already at that Volcanic Village." Ven said.

"Should we go with them?" Astra asked.

"I think they can handle things from there. We gotta get on with our own journey." Ven said.

"Okay." Astra said as they leave the mountain pass and leave Sandover Village.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. We're almost done with the extra world before moving onto the other six worlds. Anyway, next time, Jin and Aqua go to the same world, where they meet the same duo and help them rescue the captured sages and stop the two mad people bent on world destruction. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	34. Chapter 33: Rescue the Sages

Chapter 33: Rescue the Sages

Jin and Aqua leave Disney Town and return to Lanes Between and continue on their journey and they later find a world that has three villages and the two decide to land in that world.

Jin and Aqua arrive at what looks like a village that has a volcanic crater.

"A volcano. What is this place?" Jin asked.

"There's a hut nearby. Maybe there's someone, who can tell us something." Aqua said.

"Fine. Let's go." Jin said.

 _(World of Sandover Village)_

 _(Field Theme: Precursor Legacy)_

 _(Volcanic Crater)_

Jin and Aqua make their way through the volcanic village and go for the hut and they later enter it.

 _(Red Sage's Hut)_

Jin and Aqua enter the hut and they look around to see a huge mess around.

"What happened here? Did the Daraz and the Unversed attack?" Jin asked.

"Someone has probably been kidnapped." Aqua said.

Just then two figures enter the hut.

One is a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless outfit, and white pants.

The second is an orange otter-weasel creature.

"This place too?! What a dump!" The otter-weasel creature said.

"Who the hell are you two?!" Jin demanded pointing Phoenix Honor at the two.

"Hey, hey, hey! Back off or face the wrath of the Orange Lightning!" The otter-weasel creature said as he jumps at Jin who effortlessly swats him away. "You got lucky…" The otter-weasel creature said.

"Do you know what happened here?" Aqua asked.

"Well, heeeeelloooo, beautiful! What's say you and I find a nicer place to date?" The otter-weasel creature said.

"Um, thanks, but I don't date animals." Aqua said.

"You don't know what you're missing." The otter-weasel creature said.

"Shut up, idiot. You're pissing me off already." Jin said.

Just then something turns on and coming out are two more people.

One is an old man with a white beard, wearing a green vest, and has a log on his head.

The second is a girl with blue-green hair.

"More of you?! Talk! Who are you?!" Jin demanded pointing his Keyblade at the two.

"Have you no respect, boy? Pointing your weapon at an old man, especially one, who is the Green Sage Samos?" Samos asked.

"Talk and I'll put it away." Jin said.

"Jin, please. Forgive our disrespect. My name is Aqua and this is Jin. We came here to find someone here and nobody appears to be here." Aqua said.

"A pleasure. I am Samos the Green Sage. This is my daughter, Keira. These two are Jak and the half-wit Daxter." Samos introduced.

"Thanks, old man!" Daxter said sarcastically.

"Anyway, this is the home of the Red Sage. We're trying to search for the wisdom of the other sages to help us find the Sage of Dark Eco, Gol, but even the Red Sage is missing." Samos said.

"Indeed, Samos. He's missing, because we took him, along with the other sages." A voice said and they look up to see two figures.

One is a male with blue-grey skin, yellow eyes, blond hair, wearing a blue robe, and three metallic orbs around him.

The second is a woman with blue-grey skin, yellow eyes, two black marks on her face, long blonde hair, and wearing red armor.

"Gol and Maia? What are you two doing here and what did you mean by taking the Red Sage and the other sages?" Samos asked.

"He's gone, because we need him and other sages to help us with a project." Gol said.

"What project?" Aqua asked.

"A project, where we can bring about the recreation of the world, by destroying it." Maia said.

"Destroy the world?! Have you been tainted by darkness?!" Jin demanded.

"Tainted? Foolish boy. We merely opened our eyes and have come to the realization that Dark Eco can purge the world and bring about a new world." Gol said.

"Dark Eco? You're using Dark Eco to destroy the world?! Gol, I've warned you about what Dark Eco could do to corrupt your mind. Now, look at yourselves. No one ever listens to Samos." Samos said.

"Soon, you will see, old man, that we are capable of showing this world true beauty." Gol said.

"We won't let you two have your way. You can't use darkness to bring happiness the way you want." Aqua said.

"Oh, you are wrong. Soon, Samos, we will have you too and you will be a part of our project of our recreation of the world!" Gol said as they disappear.

"This is not good. Gol and Maia have the sages and we must rescue them as soon as possible." Samos said.

"Where could they be hidden?" Keira asked.

"They might have a hideout somewhere. Jak, you'll have to use the A-Grav Zoom to go deeper into the volcano and find Gol and Maia's hideout." Samos said and Jak nods.

"We'll help too. I've seen how Gol and Maia have been tainted by darkness and now they're driven by power that they'll do something very destructive." Aqua said.

"Yes, of course. We'll need whatever help we can get." Samos said.

"Where's this A-Grav Zoom?" Jin asked.

"That's the thing. We're going to need some power cells to power it." Keira said.

"More power cells! Just great." Daxter said.

"Fine. We'll find these power cells and then we'll find Gol and Maia." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua leave the hut and return outside and make their way through the volcanic crater to find some power cells and while exploring around they find what looks like a cave and so they decide to enter the cave leading them to the next area.

 _(Spider Cave)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a cave that's full of spiders and a pool of dark energy.

"That dark energy must be this Dark Eco." Jin said.

"Strange things happen if you touch it. Just look at me! I'm a small furball, for cryin' out loud." Daxter said.

"It's also capable of corrupting someone, who comes in contact with it. Whatever Gol and Maia have planned, we have to hurry and find these power cells." Aqua said.

As the two continue to move Jak and Daxter get trapped in spider webs.

"HELP!" Daxter shouted.

"Dammit!" Jin yelled but Jak and Daxter are taken up by spiders.

"No! We have to help them!" Aqua said.

"Hurry!" Jin said.

Jin and Aqua make their way through the cave to find Jak and Daxter while fighting off spiders in their way and they reach a different area of the cave and continue to find where Jak and Daxter are being taken and later they arrive at a mining area where Lurkers are mining for Dark Eco and while looking around they find Jak and Daxter fighting off the spiders.

"There they are!" Aqua said.

"Come on!" Jin said.

Jin and Aqua rush to help Jak and Daxter while fighting off Lurkers and spiders and they confront the spiders.

"Your fight's with us! Let's go!" Jin said.

 _(Battle Theme: Precursor Legend)_

 _(Information: Fight off the spiders!)_

The spiders begin to shoot webs to try and trap the two but they dodge and Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash while Aqua casts Blizzard followed by Thunder Shot but the spiders continue to try and trap them in webs but Ignis unleashes waves of flames to burn at the webs and then the spiders but the spiders deliver a dashing attack but Aqua casts Zero Gravity to lift the spiders allowing Jin to aerial slash with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal kunais and sends them to strike but the spiders attempt to bite at the two but Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Triple Fire while Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand kick but the spiders unleash webs to trap them but Jin delivers a multiple dashing strike all over the air and then delivers a diving slash while Aqua delivers an aerial strike and then unleashes many magical blasts and they defeat the spiders.

After fighting off the spiders Jin and Aqua run to Jak and Daxter.

"Are you two hurt?" Aqua asked and Jak shakes his head.

"Better now that you're here, baby." Daxter said.

"Knock it off." Jin said.

"At least we handled them. We should get back to…" Aqua was cut off as something is revealed and it's a glowing item.

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"That's a power cell." Daxter said.

"So, this is a power cell." Aqua said taking the power cell.

"Who knows how many more we're going to find. Guess we should get started." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua continue to explore the caves to find more power cells while fighting off more spiders and they later arrive at an area that a lot of webs and so Jin and Aqua cut the webs with their Keyblades to find more power cells and they later manage to find more power cells in the cave but while still looking for more power cells they arrive at a very dark area and so Aqua casts a Fire spell to light the way allowing them to see better and while still exploring the caves they manage to find more power cells in the cave and they leave the dark area and later leave the spider caves and return outside.

"We've found some of the power cells so far. Will it be enough?" Aqua asked.

Just then a flying machine bot comes.

 _"Everyone, there's another Eco Vent hidden somewhere in the snow mountains. I need you to activate it, so the Eco can flow once again. Hurry, reactivating it will help stop Gol and Maia's scheme."_ Samos said through the bot.

"Fine. We'll find this Eco Vent. This better be worth it." Jin said.

"In a snow mountain? Ugh, a very cold place." Daxter said.

Jin and Aqua make their way through the volcanic crater to find a way to get to the snow mountains and they later climb up to an upper part of the crater and find a zipline and use it to take them to the next area.

 _(Snow Mountains)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a mountain full of snow.

"What a cold place. The sooner we find this Eco Vent and power cells, the better." Jin said.

"Right back at ya! I already HATE it here!" Daxter said.

"We'll be fine as long as we just stick together and be sure to survive this." Aqua said and Jak nods.

Jin and Aqua begin to explore around the snow mountains while avoiding falling snowballs and fighting off Daraz and Unversed in their way while finding the Eco Vent and power cells and they begin climbing up a different mountain while finding a cave nearby and they decide to enter it but they see rolling giant snowballs coming their way but they manage to avoid the rolling snowballs and continue on through the cave but as they keep going something comes behind them and it's a giant snowball.

"Are you serious?" Jin asked.

"At this rate, we'll be crushed, run!" Aqua said as they start running while the giant snowball chases after them.

Jin and Aqua run from the rolling giant snowball chasing after them and the giant snowball is gaining up speed after them but Jin and Aqua keep going as fast as possible to avoid the snowball which is still gaining speed but Jin and Aqua keep getting away and they manage to lose the snowball as it falls into a pit but as Jin and Aqua keep going through the cave another snowball drops down and goes after them and icicles begin to drop down at the two but they avoid the falling icicles and still keep getting away from the snowball but then they begin slipping on icy grounds but they still keep going from the snowball while avoiding falling icicles and later they manage to get away from the snowball and they fall to the next part of the cave.

"Finally. That was annoying." Jin said and just then Ignis sees something. "What now?" Jin asked and Ignis points at something and it's a vent.

"Is it one of those Eco Vents Samos said earlier?" Aqua asked.

"That's that alright! Now we just have to turn it on!" Daxter said.

Jin and Aqua begin to activate the Eco Vent and it starts to unleash yellow energy from the vent.

"Well, it's turned on." Aqua said and just then another power cell comes out of the vent.

"Another power cell." Jin said taking the power cell. "Let's hurry and find the rest." Jin said and Jak nods.

Jin and Aqua make their way out of the cave and return outside and continue their way through the mountain to find more power cells while still fighting off Daraz and Unversed and while exploring the mountains to find more power cells they find what looks like a fortress and so they decide to go for the fortress full of Lurkers and fight off the Lurkers and begins climbing up their way up the fortress to reach the top but many Daraz and Unversed appear and attack but they fight them off along with the Lurkers and keep climbing up and they later find a power cell and continue to find more power cells throughout the mountain and they later manage to find the rest of the power cells around the snow mountain.

"I believe we should have enough power cells." Aqua said and Jak nods.

"In that case, let's leave and find out where Gol and Maia are." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua make their way out of the snow mountain and find the zipline and use it to return to the volcanic crater.

"Finally. Now, let's find that A-Grav Zoom so we can go deeper into the crater." Jin said.

"We'd better hurry and find it." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua search for the A-Grav Zoom and they later arrive at a mining area of the crater and there they find a floating vehicle.

"Hey, that's the A-Grav Zoom thing!" Daxter said.

"Finally. Now, let's go." Jin said.

"Wait, only Jak can ride this. How can you two get around?" Daxter asked.

"We have our ways." Aqua said and Jak nods as he gets on the A-Grav Zoom and begins to dash off.

"Come on, Aqua." Jin said as he gets on Ignis.

"Right." Aqua said as she gets on her Keyblade Glider and they start to dash off.

 _(Lava Tube)_

Jin and Aqua start moving deep into the crater and are going through a metallic mining area full of lava but many Daraz and Unversed appear and try to attack but Ignis attacks with her talons while Aqua delivers a spinning attack with her Keyblade Glider and keep flying through the metallic tube while avoiding lava and metallic traps in their way but more Daraz and Unversed appear and try to attack but Aqua fires shots from her Keyblade Glider while Ignis unleashes waves of flames and they keep going through the deep crater to find Gol and Maia but then they arrive at an area full of lava but the two avoid the lava and keep going but there are more metallic traps in the way while there are more Daraz and Unversed but Jin and Aqua fight them off and keep flying through the tube and are going deeper into the crater and continue to fly through traps and lava and fighting off Daraz and Unversed and later they reach the end and arrive at a metallic door.

"Well, something has to be behind that door." Jin said and just then Jak and Daxter arrive.

"Glad ya caught up with us." Daxter said.

"Says the rat, who came later after us." Jin said.

Just then the teleport gate opens and Keira arrives.

"Keira, what are you doing here?" Aqua asked.

"This is horrible! My father's been taken." Keira said.

"What? When did this happen?" Jin asked.

"While you were finding power cells and making your way to Gol and Maia's fortress. Please, you have to find my father." Keira said.

"Don't worry. Leave it to us. You should just go back and wait for our return." Aqua said and Jak nods.

"Okay. Please be careful." Keira said hugging Jak.

"WE will." Daxter said annoyed.

"Let's just go." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua make their way through the metallic door and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Gol and Maia's Citadel)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a metallic hallway and go through it while meeting another metallic door and they go through it and they arrive at a different room which is a circular room with many metallic platforms around and in the center is a giant robot.

"This has to be Gol and Maia's hideout. Where are the other sages?" Jin asked.

"So, you've showed up, huh?" A voice asked and they look up to see Samos in a cage.

"So, this is where you are." Jin said.

"Nice to see you too, Gramps Green!" Daxter said.

"Keep that up, Daxter, and you'll wind up rat stew!" Samos said.

"Don't worry, Samos, we'll free you." Aqua said.

"Don't worry about me yet. Focus on finding the other sages first. We have to stop Gol and Maia's plans from destroying the world." Samos said.

"Finding them in a hideout like this won't be easy, but we'd better hurry and find them as soon as possible." Jin said.

"Please do. Who knows what happens if Gol and Maia succeed." Samos said.

Jin and Aqua begin searching through the citadel to find the other sages and they decide to go to the right side of the citadel and they arrive at a large assembly line style factory with large structures and they go through various assembly lines and torching devices and they later come across a blue figure in a cage.

"Thank you for saving me. I am the Blue Sage. May I ask your name?" The Blue Sage asked.

"Jin. These are Aqua and Jak. The moron's Daxter." Jin introduced.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled.

"Thank you all. You're all great heroes!" The Blue Sage said.

"Hold on." Aqua said as she and Jin use their Keyblades to unlock the cage freeing Blue Sage.

"Now, I must find a way to stop that robot." Blue Sage said as he leaves.

Jin and Aqua continue to make their way through the citadel and they arrive at the other side of the citadel and are now in a large room with launchers and so Jin and Aqua go through launchers taking them high from launcher to launcher until they reach the end and find a door taking them to a cage which contains a yellow figure.

"Hey, hey! Thanks for comin' for me! I thought I'd be here forever! Name's Yellow Sage. Good to meetcha!" Yellow Sage introduced.

"Likewise, I guess. Let's get you out." Jin said as he and Aqua use their Keyblades to free Yellow Sage.

"Thanks a bunch! Now, I'm off to try and stop that robot!" Yellow Sage said as he leaves.

Jin and Aqua continue on through the citadel and they later arrive at a large hallway with spinning platforms and they go through the spinning platforms and later get on floor tiles which begin to drop but they keep going and they later come across another cage containing a red figure.

"Ah, help has arrived. I never thought I'd see the day. Thank you. I am Red Sage." Red Sage introduced.

"We'll free you from your prison." Aqua said as she and Jin use their Keyblades to free Reg Sage.

"Now, I must stop Gol's insane plan. He cannot destroy this world." Red Sage said as he leaves.

Jin and Aqua keep going through the citadel and go through a long line of platforms rising from the chasm floor and they later reach the top of the citadel and they arrive at the next chamber where they find Samos still trapped in his cage and Jin and Aqua free him.

"Thank you. You're not finished yet. Gol and Maia are still intending to use this robot to destroy the world. We must defeat Gol in order to stop him." Samos said.

"You mean we have to fight the only guy that can change me back?!" Daxter asked.

"Saving the world is just as important." Aqua said.

"She's right. We must first save the world, then we can help Daxter's problem." Samos said.

"You're too late, Samos! Our robot is already operational!" A voice said and they see Gol and Maia. "Now, all we have to do is open the Dark Eco silo, unleash all the Dark Eco, and it will cover the entire world and we can start our world recreation." Gol said.

"This is madness, Gol! Dark Eco can only corrupt, twist, and destroy all life it touches! Just look what's done to you!" Samos said.

"We've already exceeded beauty than you could possibly understand." Maia said.

"You think covering the entire world in darkness is BEAUTY?! There is NOTHING beautiful about darkness! It's a poison to all life as we know it!" Jin said.

"Please, think about you're doing. You're being clouded by darkness to realize that destruction will only bring misery rather than new life." Aqua said.

"And about that beauty, you guys looked at a mirror lately?" Daxter asked.

"Oh, just wait until you witness what we have in store, little one. If you think being short and fuzzy is bad, you'll see the meaning of our goals." Maia said.

"And to think, I would just willingly change you back? FOOLS! Prepare your front row seats, for the recreation of the world!" Gol said as he and Maia go into the robot which flies out of the citadel.

"No!" Aqua said.

"They're not getting away!" Jin said.

"Hurry! Go after them and don't let them open that silo. If they do open it, then Dark Eco will be unleashed and it will twist and destroy everything it touches." Samos said.

"Let's go!" Jin said.

Jin and Aqua go for an elevator and use it to take them upward and they arrive at the very top of the citadel an they find the giant robot near a giant silo.

"That must be the Dark Eco silo! We have to stop them now!" Aqua said.

"Let's put a stop to their insane plans." Jin said as they find a platform and use it to take them to the silo.

Jin, Aqua, Jak, and Daxter arrive at the silo and confront the giant robot.

"You fools just don't know when to quit! Very well, you'll be the first sacrifices for our world recreation!" Gol said.

"Not if we have a say in the matter, bastard!" Jin yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Jak and Daxter and put a stop to Gol and Maia's robot!)_

The giant robot fires a giant laser to strike at the trio who dodge and Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike while Aqua casts Triple Blizzard while Jak uses Yellow Eco to fire energy balls but the giant ball unleashes a giant bomb to unleash an explosion but Aqua casts a barrier to protect everyone from the blast and then unleashes a counter blast while Ignis unleashes waves of flames but the giant robot fires another giant laser to strike but Jak delivers a dash punch followed by an uppercut while Jin aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Stealth Blade but the giant robot fires green energy at the silo and unleashes Lurkers and they attack but Jin Aqua, and Jak strike at the Lurkers defeating them but the giant robot unleashes another bomb but Jak uses Blue Eco to send Jin and Aqua flying at the robot and they strike at it making it stunned and malfunction allowing Jin to multi slash with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand spin kick and then delivers a teleport slash while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse while Jak delivers a spinning strike causing damage but after enough strikes the giant robot recovers.

The giant robot fires red energy mines and they then explode sending out energy waves but they dodge the energy waves and Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Jin unleashes clones of himself and they deliver slashes with their Keyblades and then they unleash Fire, Water, Aero, and Earth spells and strike but the giant robot unleashes more Lurkers to attack but Jak defeats them while Aqua locks on and uses Bubble Burst and unleashes a barrage of bubbles but the giant robot fires another giant laser to strike at the trio but they dodge the laser and Jin aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Stealth Fire while Aqua casts Triple Thunder but the giant robot unleashes a giant bomb to strike but Jak uses Blue Eco again to send Jin and Aqua flying again and they strike at the giant robot making it malfunction again allowing Aqua to horizontal slash with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash and then uses Water Edge while Jin delivers a 360 slash with Phoenix Honor followed a triple roundhouse kick and then uses Vanish Blizzard but the giant robot recovers itself and then fires another giant laser but Jak uses Yellow Eco to fire energy balls to strike but the robot fires another bomb.

The trio dodge the bomb but the giant robot fires more red energy mines which explode and unleash waves but they dodge the waves and Jak delivers a dash punch followed by an uppercut but the giant robot fires a giant laser at Jak but Aqua casts her barrier on Jak and then uses Fire Raid while Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike but the giant robot unleashes Lurkers to attack at the trio who defeat the Lurkers but the giant robot fires more energy mines and they explode and send out waves but Ignis delivers strikes with her talons while Jin summons three clones and they deliver slashes with their Keyblades and then unleash multiple shurikens and strike but the giant robot unleashes another giant bomb to strike at the trio but Aqua casts her barrier for protection and then casts Thunder Shot but the giant robot fires a giant yellow energy ball but Jin casts Reflect to make the energy ball return at the robot damaging it while Jak uses Yellow Eco to fire energy balls but the giant robot fires another giant laser at the trio but Aqua aerial slashes with Rainfell followed by Thunder Surge while Jin uses Shuriken Raid but the giant robot fires more energy balls but they dodge and Jak delivers a dashing punch followed by an uppercut while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike.

"You fools just won't give up, do you?" Maia asked.

"Your madness needs to end now!" Jin said.

Just then Blue Eco, Red Eco, Yellow Eco, and Green Eco are unleashed and they create what looks like white energy.

"What is that?" Aqua asked.

"No, Light Eco?!" Gol asked.

"Light Eco? Of course! When there's dark, there must also be light." Jin said.

"They must not have it!" Maia said.

"Light Eco! That might be the stuff to change me back!" Daxter said.

"OR we can use it to save the world!" Jin said.

"Hmm, stay fuzzy or save the world." Daxter said thinking but Jin strangles him.

"Listen to me, you selfish rat! If you let the world be destroyed, I'LL kill you!" Jin yelled.

"Okay, okay! We'll save the world! Sheesh! You're too serious!" Daxter said.

"You will NOT have it!" Gol yelled as he uses the robot to send out hovering mines.

"Jak, you're the only one, who can use Eco! Get the Light Eco while we have your back!" Jin said and Jak nods.

Jin and Aqua attack at the hovering mines allowing Jak to go for the Light Eco but the giant robot fires lasers to stop Jak but Jin strikes at the robot with Phoenix Honor followed by a somersault slash while Ignis unleashes waves of flames but the giant robot fires energy balls but Aqua casts Reflect to make the energy balls go back and strike but the robot unleashes Lurkers to attack Jak but Jin slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by rapid slashes while Aqua casts Triple Fire striking the robot but the giant robot unleashes bombs to stop Jak but Ignis delivers a spinning beak strike while Jin unleashes clones and they strike with their Keyblades and then unleash ethereal katanas but the giant robot unleashes energy mines to strike but Aqua aerial slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder but the giant robot fires its laser to stop Jak but Jin uses Vanish Dash to strike and then slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by rapid slashes while Aqua casts Earth followed by casting Water but the giant robot unleashes energy mines and then unleashes energy balls to strike but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike while Aqua uses Fire Surge and then uses Ragnarok but the robot unleashes hover mines to stop Jak but Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by Thunder Raid while Jin uses Phoenix Aura and dashes all over and then delivers a diving strike and they finish off the robot.

"Now, Jak!" Aqua said and Jak nods and touches the Light Eco and becomes covered in light.

"Amazing…" Jin said.

"No! Do something!" Maia said.

"Stop! NOW!" Gol shouted but Jak fires a light energy ball and destroys the robot sending Gol and Maia falling from the air.

"It's over for you!" Jin said.

"Never!" Gol yelled as he and Maia try to attack but Jin strikes back and sends the two into the silo and they are now in the pool of Dark Eco. "NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gol shouted as he and Maia are drowning in Dark Eco and are now gone.

"This is what happens when darkness corrupts you." Jin said.

Jin, Aqua, Jak, and Daxter return to Samos, Keira, and the sages at the top of the citadel.

"Well, I've been hard on you two. You DO have what it takes to be heroes." Samos said.

"You all have done well. You've saved this world from being covered in darkness." Red Sage said.

"If only Gol and Maia could have been saved." Aqua said.

"Hmph. They allowed themselves to be corrupt by Dark Eco. It was their lust for power that drove themselves to their own destruction. If anything, it's their fault." Jin said.

"Well, what's done is done, I suppose. Still, if only they weren't corrupted." Samos said.

"I know. And now that they're gone, we have no way for Daxter to return to normal." Keira said.

"Meh. I'm used to this already anyway. It's the big things that come in small packages that matters." Daxter said.

"Great. Your world is safe. Let's go, Aqua." Jin said.

"You're leaving already?" Samos asked.

"Yes, we have to ensure that no one will end up like Gol and Maia and make sure that no one has dark intentions." Aqua said.

"I hope you and the others come back. We'd be happy." Keira said and Jak nods.

"Maybe." Jin said as the two leave the citadel.

Jin and Aqua make their way out.

"First Vergil, now Gol and Maia. It makes me worried what happens if Terra and Draco…" Aqua stops talking.

"They'll NEVER end up like them! Do you hear me? I'll make sure of it. Draco and Terra will NEVER fall into darkness. We just have to make sure they don't end up on the wrong path." Jin said.

"You're right." Aqua said and they continue on and leave Sandover Village.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. And that concludes our time in the extra world, now it's time to get on with the six remaining worlds and do the same order like the last six worlds with Draco and Terra first, Astra and Ven second, and Jin and Aqua last, so stay tuned. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra arrive at a world where they meet three trainers in an abandoned village and help them with any trouble they're dealing with while dealing three thieves. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	35. Chapter 34: Pokemon Trainers

Chapter 34: Pokémon Trainers

Draco and Terra leave Sandover Village and return to Lanes Between and continue on their journey and they later come across a world that's different and so they decide to enter it.

In what looks like a dark forest full of fog four figures are walking through the fog.

One is a boy with black hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt with a blue opened shirt with white short sleeves over the black shirt, blue jeans, green fingerless gloves, and a red and white cap.

The second is a yellow mouse like creature with pointed ears, red cheeks, two brown back stripes, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt.

The third is a girl with dark orange hair tied to a side ponytail, wearing a yellow sleeveless top with red suspenders, and cyan shorts.

The fourth and final is a young man with spiky black hair, tan skin, wearing an orange shirt with a green vest over the orange shirt, and brown pants.

"Stupid fog! I can't see a thing! Where are we going?" The boy asked.

"Good question, because I have no clue." The girl said.

"My map's not helping either, but I think we should keep going straight." The young man said.

"You sure?" The boy asked.

"Pikachu!" The mouse creature said.

"What, Pikachu?" The boy asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said pointing at a sign.

"A sign! Perfect! Now, we'll be able to know where we're going." The girl said.

"Great, and it's pointing right too. Let's follow it." The young man said.

"Then, it's settled. Let's go!" The boy said as they follow the sign.

Meanwhile Draco and Terra arrive at an area that's full of fog and they can't see a thing.

"Ugh, dammit! I can't see a thing! What's with this fog?" Draco asked.

"Not sure. We won't be able to see any Daraz or Unversed in this fog. Let's just find out where we are." Terra said.

Draco and Terra make their way through the fog to find out where they are but everything is still covered in fog until later Orobu sees something and points at it.

"What's up, boy?" Draco asked and Orobu points at something.

"Look over there." Terra said pointing at what looks like a sign.

"Finally! I can SEE something." Draco said as he runs for the sign. "And look it! The sign's pointing right, so we gotta follow it." Draco said.

"Sounds good to me. Anything to get out of this fog." Terra said.

Draco and Terra continue through the fog while following the sign and go right to help find a way out of the fog and later on the fog begins lessen revealing what looks like a dark forest area.

"FINALLY! We're almost outta that damn fog!" Draco said.

"Come on. The closer we're out, the closer we'll find out where we are." Terra said.

The two get out of the fog and are now in the forest.

"Okay, outta here! Now, let's go find a way outta this damn forest too." Draco said.

"Let's hope that…" Terra was cut off as Vulture Daraz and Cyclops Daraz appear.

"Okay, assholes! Let's party!" Draco said taking out Dragon's Claw.

"Bring it on." Terra said taking out Earthshaker.

 _(Battle Theme: Pokémon Battle)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Vulture Daraz fly through the air and deliver attacks with their wings while the Cyclops Daraz attack with their spiked clubs but Draco triple brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Strike while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge but the Cyclops Daraz unleash beams from their one eye but Orobu breathes green fire but the Vulture Daraz attack with their talons but Draco aerial brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut and then delivers an aerial punch but the Cyclops Daraz slam their spiked clubs but Terra blocks and delivers a counter hammer strike knocking the Cyclops back allowing Draco to use Brutal Dive but the Vulture Daraz fly around and then deliver a diving attack with their beaks but Orobu delivers strikes with his tail while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by brutal roundhouse kicks while Terra uses Quake Hammer and they defeat all of the Daraz.

"Stupid bastards." Draco said.

"Come on. Let's go see if there's anyone around." Terra said.

 _(World of World of Pokémon)_

 _(Field Theme: Pokémon Main Theme)_

 _(Fog Forest)_

Draco and Terra make their way through the forest to find a way out of the forest while still fighting off Daraz in their way and while still going through the forest they find something from afar and it looks like a town so they hurry their way through the forest to get to the town while still fighting off Daraz in their way and they later go for the next area.

 _(Forest Road)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a forest road and continue to make their way to reach the town through the forest but then they come across a broken bridge but they manage to cross the broken bridge and reach the other side to continue going through the road and they come across a slope and slide down the slope to get to the lower part of the road and keep going for the town and they later get closer to a field where they find a destroyed gate and go through the gate taking them to the next area.

 _(Abandoned Village)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a village with many destroyed and ruined buildings and they look around the environment.

"Damn, what happened here?" Draco asked.

"It's probably the work of the Daraz and the Unversed." Terra said and just then Blue Sea Salt Unversed and Hareraiser Unversed appear.

"Speak of the devil!" Draco said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Unversed!)_

The Blue Sea Salt Unversed unleash ice shards at the two but Draco casts Fire for more damage but the Hareraiser attack with their ears but Terra double horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a cleaving slash but the Blue Sea Salt Unversed unleash ice shards but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw but the Hareraiser Unversed deliver cartwheeling attacks with their ears but Terra uses Earth Dash striking and then uses Quick Blitz on the Sea Salt Unversed but the Hareraiser Unversed attack with their ears but Draco delivers a punch followed by a kick and then delivers a cleaving slash with Dragon's Claw but the Sea Salt Unversed unleash ice shards but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker and they defeat the Unversed.

"Why are the Unversed here? Did they really destroy this place?" Draco asked.

"We can only assume so. Let's go find any more of them." Terra said.

Just then fighting is heard.

"Hey, someone's bein' attacked." Draco said.

"Come on." Terra said.

Draco and Terra make their way through the ruined village to find the source of the fighting and while hurrying through the village they find four figures being attacked by Flood Unversed.

"What are these things? They're DISGUSTING!" The girl said.

"Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" The boy commanded.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashes lightning to destroy the Flood Unversed.

"Amazing." Terra said.

Just then Centaur Daraz, Cyclops Daraz, and Imp Daraz appear.

"Not them too!" The young man said.

"Leave them to us!" Terra said.

"Yeah! We'll handle 'em!" Draco said.

"How? You don't…" The girl was cut off.

"Just leave this to us." Terra said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Centaur Daraz deliver kick attacks at the two but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut and then enters Dragon's Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then throws his Keyblade and unleashes a dark green flame explosion while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then jumps into the air and delivers a diving attack that unleashes shock waves but the Cyclops Daraz strike with their spiked clubs while the Imp Daraz deliver a leaping strike but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by an aerial cleaving slash while Draco uses Brutal Edge followed by Dash Punch but the Centaur Daraz charge attack with their horns while the Cyclops Daraz swing their spiked clubs but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed a cleaving roundhouse slash but the Imp Daraz deliver leaping attacks but Terra casts Earth and then diagonal slashes with Earthshaker but the Centaur Daraz deliver kicks while the Cyclops Daraz slam their spiked clubs while the Imp Daraz deliver jumping attacks but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a somersaulting slash and they defeat all of the Daraz.

After fighting off the Daraz the four run to the two Keybearers.

"Hey, that was cool, but how could you fight without Pokémon?" The boy asked.

"Pokémon? What's that?" Draco asked.

"You don't know what a Pokémon is?" The girl asked.

"Have you two been living under a rock?" The young man asked.

"We're new around here. We don't know what you're talking about." Terra said.

"Well, Pikachu's an example of a Pokémon. With Pokémon, you can train one and have one fight for you." The boy said.

"Cool, but we fight our way by ourselves. We don't depend on others." Draco said.

"And anyway, it's too dangerous to be wandering around here, considering there are Daraz and Unversed around." Terra said.

"We can handle ourselves." The boy said.

"I bet." Draco said.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said.

"What now?" Terra asked.

"What is it, Pikachu?" The boy asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said pointing at Daraz and Unversed outside the village.

"More of 'em. Terra." Draco said.

"I know." Terra said.

"Hey, let us come along." The boy said.

"Like I said, it's too dangerous." Terra said.

"Dangerous, maybe, but with those things roaming around, they could do harm to any Pokémon outside." The girl said.

"Just let us come and help out. Don't worry. We can REALLY handle ourselves." The young man said.

"What do you think, Terra?" Draco asked.

"Even if we refuse, they'll just keep following us. Fine, but stay close to us, because we have experience of dealing with the Daraz and the Unversed." Terra said.

"Sure thing. By the way, who are you guys?" The boy asked.

"Draco." Draco introduced.

"I'm Terra." Terra introduced.

"Good to meet you, Draco and Terra. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash introduced.

"My name is Misty. It's nice to meet you." Misty introduced.

"And I'm Brock." Brock introduced.

"This is my Pikachu, my best friend." Ash introduced Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said waving.

"Okay, let's go. And remember, stay close to us." Terra said and the four nod.

Draco and Terra go outside the abandoned village and make their way somewhere else.

Unknowing to them three figures are in the village watching the group leave.

One is a female with long green hair, wearing a white top with a big red R in the middle, white shorts, black gloves, and black boots.

The second is a man with short violet hair, wearing the same white top with the same red R in the middle but it's short-sleeved, white pants, black gloves, and black boots.

The third is what looks like a cat with a curled tail and a yellow coin on its forehead.

"Did you see that?" The woman asked.

"Yes, those two used weapons rather than Pokémon to fight for them." The man said.

"What's more is, dey just met dose twerps and now dey're after dose monsters." The cat said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" The woman asked.

"Oh, I do. Those weapons must GREAT power. If we steal them from those two, along with Pikachu…" The man stops talking.

"De boss will be pleased wid us and we'll be promoted and then I'll be the top cat!" The cat said.

"Exactly! Let's follow them and get what we deserve." The woman said.

 _(Plain)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a plain area looking for Daraz and Unversed.

"They can be very close. You four keep a lookout for anything. They can appear at anytime." Terra said.

"Got it. I think I have an idea." Ash said taking out a red and white ball. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash said throwing the red and white ball unleashing a bird. "Pidgeotto, find any Daraz and Unversed in the sky!" Ash commanded and Pidgeotto flies off.

"Good idea, Ash! We can use our Pokémon to find any Daraz or Unversed." Brock said taking out the same red and white ball. "Vulpix, go!" Brock said throwing the red and white ball unleashing a fox. "Vulpix, find any Daraz and Unversed on the ground." Brock said and Vulpix starts running.

"Let's go follow them. Pikachu, search for any of 'em on the ground too." Ash said and Pikachu nods and starts running.

Draco and Terra begin to follow after the Pokémon.

"How are you able to summon them like that?" Terra asked.

"We have these items called Poké Balls. With them, we can captured a Pokémon, unleash it, or bring it back." Ash said.

"That's handy, I guess. Orobu go with Pikachu, Vulpix, and Pidgeotto." Draco ordered and Orobu nods and he goes off.

Draco and Terra follow through the plain to find any Daraz and Unversed and they follow Orobu and the Pokémon until they arrive at a different area of the plain.

 _(Woods)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the woods area and continue to follow Orobu and the Pokémon to find the Daraz and the Unversed and while exploring Orobu, Pikachu, Vulpix, and Pidgeotto manage to find Imp Daraz, Vulture Daraz, Archraven Unversed, and Scrapper Unversed appearing.

"There they are!" Terra said.

"Let's get 'em!" Draco said.

"Pikachu! Help them out!" Ash ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

 _(Information: Team up with Pikachu and defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Imp Daraz deliver leaping attacks while the Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws but Draco uses Fire Raid and then uses Brutal Blitz while Terra casts Earth followed by casting Thunder but the Vulture Daraz fly around and attack with their talons while the Archraven Unversed fly around and deliver aerial strikes but Pikachu unleashes lightning strikes but the Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws at Pikachu but Draco quickly strikes at the Unversed with Dragon's Claw followed by a cleaving slash but the Imp Daraz jump in the air and attack but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Strike while Pikachu delivers a tail strike but the Vulture Daraz deliver beak strikes but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a 360 slash while Terra uses Stun Edge followed by Aerial Slam but the Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws while the Imp Daraz deliver leaping attacks but Pikachu shoots electric shots while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker while Draco delivers a brutal roundhouse kick and then delivers a brutal horizontal slash and they defeat the Daraz and the Unversed.

"A few down." Draco said.

"More to go. They'll continue showing up." Terra said.

"Which is why it's faster and easier if we help out." Ash said.

"I doubt fighting together is going to easy from here on out, Ash. They might stronger." Misty said.

"They do appear stronger. Even with your Pokémon's help, who knows what will happen." Terra said.

"Maybe, but with your experience with fighting the Daraz and the Unversed and with our Pokémon's training, I doubt anything will go wrong." Brock said.

"I hope you're right. Well, let's get back to findin' more of these bastards." Draco said.

Draco and Terra continue through the woods to find more Daraz and Unversed with the help of Orobu and the Pokémon and they're leading the two through the woods taking them to another different area.

 _(Lake)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a lake and begin searching for any Daraz or Unversed.

"Some of them might be underwater. Leave this to the water Pokémon expert!" Misty said taking out her Poké Ball. "Go, Staryu!" Misty said but before she could throw the Poké Ball something comes out her red bag and it's a yellow duck.

"Psyduck." The duck said.

"Psyduck! I didn't ask you!" Misty yelled.

"Orobu." Draco said and Orobu nods and he dives underwater to find any Daraz and Unversed but then Centaur Daraz, Scorpion Daraz, Tank Toppler Unversed, and Chrono Twister Unversed appear.

"Never mind that. Here they are." Terra said.

"Let's do this." Draco said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Centaur Daraz charges at the two with their horns while the Tank Toppler Unversed unleash exhaling attacks but Draco horizontal slashes with Dracon's Claw followed by a leaping double kick while Terra double vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by a roundhouse slash but the Chrono Twister Unversed try to cast Stop at the two but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco delivers an axe kick followed by a strong swing with Dragon's Claw but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers but Terra locks on and uses Shadow Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow balls while Draco triple brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a horizontal slash but the Centaur Daraz deliver kicks while the Scorpion Daraz attack with their pincers but Terra uses Earth Edge while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw and then enters Dragon's Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then throws his Keyblade and it unleashes a dark green fiery explosion but the Tank Toppler Unversed start glowing red and begin rolling around until they explode while the Chrono Twister Unversed deliver rolling attacks but Terra delivers a 360 slash with Earthshaker followed by Rising Rock while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Thunder and they defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed.

"Another group of Daraz and Unversed down." Draco said.

"There should be more coming our way. Let's keep going." Terra said.

"Yeah! We'll handle this in no time!" Ash said.

"Ash, don't get so cocky. This is nothing like a Pokémon battle. We're dealing with actual monsters here." Misty said.

"Still, we're doing a good job of clearing them out. How much longer until we get rid of them?" Brock asked.

"Good question. They both only appear because they thrive on negativity. So, maybe there's someone too close to the darkness." Terra said.

"So, we should find this person, who's full of negativity, then the Daraz and the Unversed will go away, right?" Ash asked.

"Maybe, but it's not that simple." Terra said.

"Though, it can't hurt findin' this asshole. Maybe we should go look for the source of negativity in this world." Draco said.

"Okay." Terra said.

Draco and Terra leave the lake and return to the woods and begin searching for the source of the negativity and unknowing to them the same three people from before are spying.

"Hmhm. There they are. Those two are really strong. Those weapons will be very useful to us." The woman said.

"It's time to take the weapons and Pikachu at the same time." The man said.

"And it's time we showed them I'm the top cat!" The cat said.

"We know, Meowth! We know!" The two said at the same time.

They then take out their Poké Balls.

"Go, Arboc!" The woman said throwing her Poké Ball.

"Wheezing! Use Poison Gas now!" The man said throwing his Poké Ball.

Coming out the Poké Balls are a purple cobra and a purple conjoined ball and Wheezing unleashes gas covering the entire woods area.

"Now what?!" Draco asked.

"First the fog, now gas?" Terra asked.

"Wait a minute… No way!" Ash said.

"Hahahahaha! We meet again!" A voice said.

"Not that voice again…" Misty said.

"What? What's goin' on?" Draco asked.

"Don't be frightened." A voice said revealing two figures in the gas.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Another figure said.

"To protect the world from devastation." The female voice said.

"To unite all people from within our nation." The man voice said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." The female voice said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The man voice said.

"Jessie!" The female named Jessie introduced.

"James!" The man named James introduced.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Meowth said.

"Ugh! Team Rocket AGAIN!" Ash said.

"Team Rocket? That's a stupid name." Draco said.

"Why you…! How DARE you insult us that way!" Jessie yelled.

"You won't be talking like that soon enough." James said.

"Lemme guess, you guys are after Pikachu AGAIN? Guess what, not happening." Ash said.

"Quiet, twerp. We're not only after your Pikachu this time, we want those two men's weapons." Jessie said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"You mean our Keyblades?" Draco asked.

"Keyblades? Now that's a fitting name. Surrender them to us." James said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but these Keyblades are particular. Even if you take them from us, they'll come right back to their owners." Terra said.

"And EVEN if you did try to take 'em, we can kick your asses!" Draco said.

"Is that so? Arboc, Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded.

"Wheezing, Sludge attack!" James ordered.

Arboc unleashes Poison Sting while Wheezing unleashes Sludge to attack but they dodge.

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered and Pikachu unleashes lightning to strike all of Team Rocket.

"You…! I'll NEVER forgive you!" Jessie yelled as dark aura appears around her.

"You'll PAY for this!" James yelled as dark aura appears around him.

"Terra…" Draco said.

"Yeah, their hearts are full of darkness." Terra said.

Just then something come down into the woods confronting the group and it's a giant Daraz that looks like a giant black and crimson wolf with four crimson eyes, four arms, crimson fangs, crimson claws, and the Daraz symbol on its forehead, and is carrying chains.

"Another one?" Misty asked.

"The hell did that come from?" Draco asked.

"Must be from them." Terra said.

"Hey! Move out of the way, we're in the middle of something!" Jessie yelled but the wolf Daraz delivers a strike at Team Rocket sending them flying.

"So much for our ambush!" James said.

"This is FAR from over!" Jessie said.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled and they are sent into the sky while a star is left behind.

"Terra, you ready to kick its ass?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. You guys leave this to us." Terra said.

"But…" Ash was cut off.

"Do it!" Terra yelled.

"C'mon, Ash. They can handle this." Brock said.

"Okay." Ash said as they back off.

"Now, we're gonna beat the crap outta you, bastard! Let's get wild!" Draco said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Defeat Gnawclaw!)_

The Daraz known as Gnawclaw attacks at the two with its chains but Draco and Terra block the chain attacks and Draco delivers a counter cleaving strike while Terra delivers a counter hammer strike but Gnawclaw delivers a dashing strike attack with its fangs but they dodge and Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by entering Critical Impact mode and then delivers surging slashes followed by casting Earth and then enters Rock Breaker mode and delivers storming slashes and then unleashes rocks and throw them while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by entering Dragon's Rage mode and delivers surging slashes followed by Brutal Dive and then enters Dragon's Wrath mode and delivers storming slashes and then thrusts his Keyblade on the ground and unleashes an ethereal black dragon and it breathes black and green flames but Gnawclaw retaliates with striking with its chains and then delivers a dashing attack but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco casts Fire followed by casting Fission Fire but Gnawclaw attacks with its chains but Terra uses Edge Slash followed by casting Blizzard.

Gnawclaw jumps into the air and is on a tree and then jumps to another tree and then jumps on the two but they dodge and Orobu delivers a tail strike while Draco casts Poison followed by casting Thunder but Gnawclaw delivers a pouncing attack at the two but Terra casts Magma and then uses Magma Edge but Gnawclaw swipes with one chain followed by another strike with its other chain but Terra blocks the chain attacks and delivers a counter hammer strike while Draco delivers a punch followed by a roundhouse kick followed by a cleaving slash but Gnawclaw jumps to the trees again and jumps to another tree and delivers a pouncing strike but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco locks on uses Dragon Rain and unleashes raining green fireballs and then rains down more green fireballs dealing good damage but Gnawclaw delivers a dashing strike attack to deliver a bite attack with its fangs but Terra counters and triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quake Hammer while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but Gnawclaw delivers a pouncing strike but Draco casts Inferno while Terra uses Magma Raid.

Gnawclaw becomes angry and then rapidly strikes with its chains wildly but Draco blocks and delivers a counter cleaving slash but Gnawclaw jumps for the trees again and then pounces for more trees and then delivers a jumping strike but Terra locks on and uses Shadow Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow balls while Draco casts Fire Burst but Gnawclaw delivers a dashing strike attack and then delivers a bite attack with its fangs but Orobu delivers a tail attack while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Gnawclaw swings its chains to attack but Draco counters with a double horizontal slash with Dragon's Claw followed by Poison Edge but Gnawclaw delivers a pouncing attack and then strikes with both of its chains but Draco casts Triple Fire followed by using a roundhouse slash while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Rising Rock but Gnawclaw rapidly strikes with its chains wildly but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by a vertical slash while Draco delivers a punch followed by a kick and then delivers a brutal horizontal slash with Dragon's Claw but Gnawclaw pounces from trees to trees and then delivers a jumping attack but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Strike while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Dragon Lunge and they finish off Gnawclaw who roars and disappears in dark mist.

"Outta energy, little puppy?" Draco asked.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Ash said.

"You think so, huh?" Terra said.

"So, with that thing gone, does that mean there are no more Daraz or Unversed?" Misty asked.

"Maybe, but there's a good chance there are more, but I doubt they'll be around to harass you for now." Terra said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Thanks for helping out." Ash said.

"Actually, we should be thankin' ya! Ya helped us find the bastards." Draco said.

"So, what now?" Brock asked.

"We'll be continuing on our own journey. Whatever you guys do, be careful." Terra said.

"No problem. I hope we see ya again!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said and the two nod and start leaving.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Now, we're back to my order of the six worlds, like last time. Hope you're still enjoying this chapter. Also, to Sniper Wolf, I know you preferred the Pokemon movies, but I felt that I should put in something original in the Kanto region, so hopefully you accept it. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra arrive at a world where they enter a tournament while still trying to handle their darkness. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	36. Chapter 35: Power Over Darkness

Chapter 35: Power Over Darkness

Draco and Terra leave the World of Pokémon and return to Lanes Between and keep going on their quest and they find another world that has what looks like a coliseum and so they decide to enter it.

Draco and Terra arrive at a town and they find a young man with orange hair and wearing a white toga being attacked by Buckle Bruiser Unversed and Minotaur Daraz and they attack at the young man knocking him down.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Draco yelled as he and Terra rush to help.

Draco and Terra get in front of the young man with their Keyblades in their hands.

"Stay back." Terra said.

"We'll teach 'em a lesson." Draco said.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Minotaur Daraz attack with their horns while the Buckle Bruiser Unversed toss both shields but they dodge and Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw at the Minotaur Daraz followed by casting Poison causing damage while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker at the Buckle Bruiser Unversed but the Buckle Bruiser Unversed deliver a shield punch while the Minotaur Daraz deliver an upper kick but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco delivers a punch followed by a kick and then delivers two brutal vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a wide horizontal slash but the Minotaur Daraz charge with their horns and strike with their horns but Terra casts Magma followed by using Earth Edge but the Buckle Bruiser Unversed throw their shields but Draco gets behind and uses Uppercut sending them into the air allowing Terra to use Aerial Slam and they send them down but the Minotaur Daraz deliver a rushing charge attack with their horns but Terra uses Earth Raid while Draco uses Brutal Dive and they defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed.

"Hey, you okay?" Draco asked the young man.

"Yeah, thanks." The young man said and Terra offers his hand to help him get up. "Guess they were too much for me. I'm just gonna have to train harder. You two really handled those things. Are you both here to enter the games?" The young man asked.

"Games?" Draco asked confused.

"What games?" Terra asked.

"The 'Games' games. To see who's the strongest. One day, I'm gonna win 'em all and become a true hero." The young man said.

"Really? How will that work?" Draco asked.

"Herc! Where are ya? Front and center right now or I'm tackin' another 1,000 laps!" A voice called and they turn to see a satyr.

"Oh, gotta go! The Coliseum's up ahead! I hope I get to see you guys fight there sometime!" The young man said running off.

"A competition." Terra said.

"Count my ass in! I wanna sign up!" Draco said.

"Draco, we're not here to play anything." Terra said.

"C'mon, Terra! I wanna see how strong I am. Don't you?" Draco asked.

"Fine. Let's go." Terra said.

"Yes!" Draco cheered.

 _(World of Olympus Coliseum)_

 _(Field Theme: Olympus Coliseum)_

 _(Town)_

Draco and Terra make their way through the town and go for the Coliseum and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Coliseum Gates)_

At the gates of a large coliseum a blue figure with a blue flame on his head and wearing a black robe is walking through the gates thinking of a plan.

"Geez Louise, one chump after another. It's like a who's who of decathlon disasters around here. All I need is one measly warrior tough enough to give Zeus a jolt of his own medicine." The figure said and he sees Draco and Terra arriving and they're looking at ranking boards. "Wait, dark, moody, powerful. Yes! They're perfect!" The figure said.

"This is it." Terra said.

"Look at the standings. Looks cool." Draco said.

"More like sad, in my opinion. Pains me to see it." A voice said and they turn to the blue figure standing next to them. "All that power going to waste." The figure said.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked.

"Name's Hades. Lord of the Dead. God of the Underworld, yadda, yadda. Hi, how're you doin'?" Hades introduced. "Hey, lemme guess, you're trying to put the kibosh on the darkness inside you. Am I right? Of course I'm right. Well, anyway, bad idea." Hades said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Care to tell us why?" Draco asked.

"Okay, stay with me here. Darkness is inside…everyone. Nothing to be ashamed of. You play nice with it, and darkness will be your best friend, but if you go and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run you over like a debutante at a toga sale, and then where are you? Nowhere." Hades said as he places his hands on Draco and Terra. "Now me, I look at you two and I see potential. That's right. You both got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. I'll even give you two some pointers. I mean, believe me, if anybody knows conquering, I know conquering." Hades said.

"Then, let's hear it." Terra said.

"How can we handle the darkness?" Draco asked.

"Easy, you sign up for the Games. I know, I know. 'Please, Lord Hades, the Games?' Hey, you would be surprised what you can learn in the heat of battle. Don't worry, I'll be right there to guide you both every step of the way. I'm kinda what you'd call an expert in the art of darkness." Hades said as he starts leaving but stops. "Oh, and decide fast. This is a limited time offer." Hades said as he continues to walk off.

"So, what now?" Draco asked.

"If he knows how t conquer the darkness, then we should enter the games." Terra said.

"Should we even trust this guy? He doesn't sound so friendly." Draco said.

"If there's a way to defeat the darkness, I'm taking it." Terra said.

"Terra, I'm all for kickin' the darkness' ass and all, but what if we get screwed over again? We were already used by Bowser, Maleficent, that bitch queen Grimhilde, Faust, and Eggman." Draco said.

"I know, but if Hades is planning something, we'll make him pay for it." Terra said.

"Dammit. I hate it when you put it that way. Fine. Let's go." Draco said.

Draco and Terra make their way through the gates and arrive at the coliseum.

 _(Vestibule)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the inside of the coliseum and are in the lobby and they find Hades.

"So, gentlemen, we got a deal or what?" Hades asked.

"We're in." Draco said.

"Excellent! You won't regret this." Hades said.

"Yeah, I hope not." Draco said.

"So, when are you going to tell us how to conquer the darkness?" Terra asked.

"Hold your chariot horses." Hades said as he summons a parchment and a quill in a puff of smoke. "You would not believe the bureaucracy involved with these things. Names?" Hades asked.

"Terra." Terra introduced.

"Draco." Draco introduced and Hades writes their names down.

"Kinda earthy and kinda dragonish, but alright. Now, height and weight…" Hades writes down their height and weight. "What's this? 'Favorite god'? Pfft, c'mon. It's 'Hades'. There, ba-boom. Easy-peasy." Hades said finishing the paperwork and the parchment and quill disappear in smoke. "Now, I sense that you're already starting to get all warm and fuzzy with that darkness inside you. It's sweet, really. Hey, by the time you two win the final match here, you'll have figured out how to conquer the darkness for good. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll make it all go away. Service with a smile." Hades said.

"We got it." Terra said as he and Draco go for the arena but Draco stops to take one more look at Hades who gives him and double thumbs for assurance making Draco raise an eyebrow but he runs after Terra and after they're gone Hades smiles a sinister smile and chuckles evilly.

 _(Arena)_

 _(Battle Theme: Road to Hero)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the arena and begin their first round against six Imp Daraz and six Scrapper Unversed.

The Imp Daraz deliver leaping strikes while the Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws but Draco casts Fission Fire and unleashes an explosion while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but the Scrapper Unversed deliver a lunging strike with their claws while the Imp Daraz jump at the two and attack but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a vertical slash while Terra uses Ars Arcanum and delivers a barrage of slashes with Earthshaker and they finish off the Imp Daraz and the Scrapper Unversed.

Draco and Terra advance to round two where they face against the Ogre Daraz, Bruiser Unversed, Goblin Daraz, and Vile Phial Unversed and the Ogre Daraz deliver punches while the Bruiser Unversed deliver bouncing strikes but Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal roundhouse kick while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by Stun Edge but the Goblin Daraz deliver a spinning kick attack while the Vile Phial tries to poison but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco delivers four slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Fire while Terra casts Magma and they defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed moving to the next round.

Draco and Terra are now fighting against a Spider Chest Unversed and a Scorpion Daraz and the Spider Chest Unversed begins charging to try and bite while the Scorpion Daraz attacks with its stinger but Terra delivers a cleaving slash with Earthshaker followed by a heavy hammer slash sending the Spider Chest back while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a diagonal slash damaging the Scorpion but the Spider Chest Unversed dives underground and it later emerges from underground to attack while the Scorpion Daraz attacks with its pincers but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra delivers four slashes with Earthshaker and they defeat the Daraz and the Unversed moving to round four.

Draco and Terra are now fighting against a Minotaur Daraz and a Buckle Bruiser Unversed and the Minotaur Daraz delivers a rushing charge attack with its horns while the Buckle Bruiser Unversed throws its shields but Draco uses Fire Raid at the Minotaur burning it while Terra gets behind the Buckle Bruiser and delivers slashes with Earthshaker followed by Rising Rock but the Minotaur delivers an upper kick attack but Draco uses Uppercut sending it upward and then casts Gravity to being it down but the Buckle Bruiser Unversed delivers a shield punch but Terra uses Aerial Slam and sends Buckle Bruiser up and then slams it down and they finish the fourth round and move on.

Draco and Terra are now dealing with five Orc Daraz and five Shoegazer Unversed and the Orc Daraz deliver slashes with their swords followed by a shield bash while the Shoegazer Unversed deliver kicking strikes but Draco casts Inferno and unleashes a green fiery explosion while Terra jumps into the air and then dives into the ground and unleashes a barrage of meteors coming down to strike but the Orc Daraz slash with their swords while the Shoegazer Unversed deliver stomping attacks but Terra uses Quake Hammer while Draco uses Fire Windmill burning all enemies and they finish off the fifth round and move on.

Draco and Terra are now fighting against Cyclops Daraz, Centaur Daraz, Red Hot Chili Unversed, and Blue Sea Salt Unversed and the Cyclops Daraz unleash beams from their one eye while the Centaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks but Draco casts Zero Gravity lifting them and then aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but the Red Hot Chili Unversed fire fireballs while the Blue Sea Salt Unversed unleash ice shards but Terra locks on uses Shadow Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow balls and they later destroy all of the Daraz and the Unversed finishing the sixth round and move on.

Draco and Terra are now fighting against three Minotaur Daraz and three Buckle Bruiser Unversed and before the Daraz and the Unversed could attack Darco thrusts his Keyblade on the ground and unleashes a giant ethereal black dragon and it unleashes giant black and green fire while Terra raises his Keyblade in the air and summons a giant meteor crashing to the ground creating an explosion and later all of the Daraz and the Unversed are destroyed allowing the two Keybearers to move onto the next round of the tournament.

Draco and Terra are now fighting against Crocodile Daraz, Artillery Daraz, Monotucker Unversed, and Chrono Twister Unversed and the Crocodile Daraz deliver multi bites while the Artillery Daraz fire many projectiles but Draco blocks all of their attacks and strikes at the Artillery Daraz with many slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by uses Poison Raid while Orobu delivers a tail strike at the Crocodile Daraz but the Monotrucker Unversed deliver dashing strikes with their pickaxes while the Chrono Twister Unversed try to cast Slow but Terra delivers four slashes with Earthshaker followed by Ars Arcanum and they later destroy all of the Daraz and the Unversed and they move on.

Draco and Terra are now dealing with Vulture Daraz and Mandrake Unversed and the Vulture Daraz fly around and deliver diving strikes with their beaks while the Mandrake Unversed throw their razor sharp leaves but Draco aerial slashes at the Vulture Daraz and then delivers a straight punch while Terra casts Magma at the Mandrake Unversed but the Vulture Daraz attack with their wings while the Mandrake Unversed throw their razor leaves but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco locks on and rains down green fireballs and continues to rain down more green fireballs while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by Rising Rock and they destroy the Daraz and the Unversed.

Draco and Terra are now on the tenth and final round and they're dealing with Moth Daraz and Jellyshade Unversed and Draco and Terra start slashing with their Keyblades to strike at the swarms but the Moth Daraz tries to eat at the two while the Jellyshade Unversed unleash a tiny sting attack but Draco aerial slashes at the swarm with Dragon's Claw followed by Fission Fire while Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Meteor and later on they destroy all of the Moth Daraz and the Jellyshade Unversed and they finish the tenth round.

"We're on fire!" Draco said.

"Don't get cocky. There might be a strong opponent waiting for us." Terra said.

Hades is watching from the lobby and is not happy.

"Okay, this is NOT what I had in mind. Hey, I can improvise." Hades said.

"How can you? If you're going to use these maggots to overthrow Zeus, you'd better have a good backup plan." A voice said Hades turns to see a giant magma like golem carrying a giant axe.

"I didn't ask a servant of Ares to backtalk me, okay? Anyway, why don't YOU get out there and drive them to darkness?" Hades said.

"I could, but I don't serve you. Besides, those two already seem promising. They have such strong souls. I want them! I'll rip their souls outta them!" The golem said.

"Well, THAT could be your opportunity. You, my man, Astaroth can fight them, drive them to darkness, and take their souls if you want to, but that's AFTER I get rid of Zeus." Hades said.

"Whatever. I'm doing this on MY own will. So, get your own soldier." Astaroth said.

"Fine. What I need is a plan beta…" Hades said.

Just then someone enters the lobby.

"Pardon me, comin' through. Gonna miss my match." The figure said and it's a young man wearing a blue tunic, black pants, black gloves, silver shoulder pads, and a silver helmet walking past the two.

"Hello, plan beta." Hades said smiling evilly.

"Perfect. Corrupt that soul and your plan can hasten." Astaroth said.

"Hey, kid! Over here." Hades said making the young warrior turn to Hades who walks to him.

Draco and Terra are still in the arena and wait for their final opponent thinking about conquering the darkness in hearts and being determined to conquer it.

 _"Once I've conquered the darkness in my heart, I'll never have to be afraid of it again."_ Terra said in his mind.

 _"When I'm done with the darkness, I can finally become the strongest Keyblade Master there is. Then, I can return to Master Fortitudo and prove Jin wrong."_ Draco said in his mind.

Draco and Terra look at their incoming opponent which is the same helmet warrior and Draco and Terra summon their Keyblades while the warrior takes out his sword.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat the warrior!)_

The warrior delivers a jumping downward thrust strike with his sword but the two back off but the warrior delivers a lunging strike with his sword but Terra blocks the attack and delivers a counter hammer strike sending the warrior back while Draco uses Fire Dash and strikes at the soldier but the warrior unleashes a wave of energy at the two making them dodge and Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by a diagonal slash but the warrior backs off and delivers a jumping downward thrust but Draco delivers an aerial double kick followed by a diving slash with Dragon's Claw while Orobu shoots green fireballs but the warrior slashes with his sword but Terra delivers four slashes with Earthshaker but the warrior blocks and then counters and delivers an upper strike with his sword but Draco delivers a roundhouse slash with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Edge while Terra uses Quick Blitz followed by Aerial Slam but the warrior unleashes another wave of energy at the two but Draco strikes with Dragon's Claw followed by using Uppercut while Terra casts Earth followed by casting Magma.

The warrior retaliates with delivering a dashing strike with his sword but the two block with their Keyblades and counter against the soldier knocking him back but the warrior charges at them and delivers many slashes with his sword but Terra retaliates with his own slashes with Earthshaker followed by Ars Arcanum while Draco uses Brutal Dive but the warrior delivers another downward thrusting strike with his sword but Orobu delivers a tail whip attack while Draco casts Thunder followed by casting Poison but the warrior double slashes with his sword followed by unleashing another wave of energy but Terra delivers a heavy spinning strike with Earthshaker followed by a diagonal slash while Draco punches followed by a kick and then delivers a cleaving slash but the warrior backs off and then delivers a dashing strike with his sword but Draco locks and uses Inferno Rain and rains down many green fireballs and then rains down more fireballs while Terra uses Meteor Strike and unleashes many meteors but the warrior retaliates with slashing with his sword and then delivers a thrusting strike with his sword but Draco triple vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal roundhouse kick while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by a cross slash and they finish off the warrior.

The warrior stumbles back and then falls to the ground while his helmet comes off and it rolls across the two and after finishing the fight the two start to leave but then the warrior gets up making the two stop and turn to see the warrior who now has spiked back black hair and blue eyes with his sword still in his hands and dark aura appears all over his body shocking the two and he charges at them and delivers strikes with his sword but the two deflect the attacks.

"Dammit! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Draco asked.

"Stop it! The match is over!" Terra yelled.

Draco and Terra block the warrior's sword strikes and now they're in blade lock.

 _"The hell's wrong with this guy? He was easy to handle and now we're struggling?"_ Draco asked in his mind.

 _"He was a pushover before. What's gotten into him?"_ Terra asked in his mind.

"It's…not…me…" The warrior said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"The hell are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"I'm…not…doing this…" The warrior said with a painful look and more dark aura envelops him making the two realize something.

"Terra!" Draco said.

"Yeah, he's being controlled!" Terra said.

"Just like what happened to us!" Draco said as he remembers how he and Terra were manipulated by Maleficent in Enchanted Dominion.

Just then Hades appears in a cloud of smoke and Astaroth is with him.

"Huh? So, what do ya think? You like my new super soldier? See, right here, THIS, it's the power of darkness. Coulda been yours. Still could, if you open up to it." Hades said.

"Hades! You WERE just playing us!" Terra yelled.

"Damn you! I knew there was something screwy about you!" Draco yelled.

"Shut up, maggots! Now, give into darkness! It'll ripen your souls!" Astaroth said.

"The darkness…will NEVER have me!" Terra yelled.

"Or me!" Draco yelled as they push the warrior back.

"Help…me. You've gotta…set my heart…free…" The warrior said.

"Shut up, you maggot! You're gonna help rip these souls out them! They'll make good offerings for my master!" Astaroth said taking out his giant axe.

 _(Boss Theme: Extreme Encounters)_

 _(Information: Defeat the warrior and Astaroth!)_

The warrior teleports to the two and delivers rapid slashes with his sword but they manage to dodge the warriors teleportation attacks but Astaroth delivers swings from his axe and then delivers a slamming vertical slash unleashing a quake attack but Draco triple slashes at Astaroth followed by casting Triple Fire but Astaroth grabs Draco in a bear hug manner and starts crushing him but Orobu delivers a tail strike saving his master from the crushing grab but the warrior slams his sword on the ground and unleashes a powerful shock wave but Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Magma but Astaroth delivers a vertical rising strike with his axe but Draco counters and horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a 360 slash while Terra uses casts Earth followed by casting Thunder but the warrior unleashes a dark energy wave attack while Astaroth throws his axe all around the arena but Draco delivers two vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal diagonal slash and then enters Dragon's Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then throws his Keyblade and unleashes a green fiery explosion while Terra uses Sliding Dash.

Astaroth delivers a leaping axe slamming strike at the two but unleashes a quaking attack making them stumble but they recover but the warrior delivers horizontal slashes with his sword followed by a rising thrusting slash but Terra counters and diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by an upper slash sending the warrior the air but Astaroth leaps up to grab the warrior and throws him at the two but Draco casts Zero Gravity to lift the warrior and then delivers five slashes with Dragon's Claw at Astaroth followed by a somersault slash while Terra double horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a spinning slash but Astaroth delivers a spinning axe strike and grabs Terra and then throws him away but Orobu saves Terra and the dragon shoots green fireballs while Draco casts Inferno but the warrior teleports to the two and delivers more rapid slashes with his sword but they manage to dodge him and Draco tries to attack Astaroth but the warrior continues to deliver more rapid slashes but Terra counters with aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by Aerial Slam sending the warrior down but Astaroth grabs Terra and throws him like a ragdoll but Draco quickly uses Poison Raid at Astaroth.

The warrior unleashes two dark energy waves and then delivers an upper thrusting slash while unleashing shock waves but they dodge and Terra uses Ars Arcanum to strike at the warrior while Draco uses Brutal Dive but Astaroth delivers a spinning axe strike all around the arena and then throws his axe but Terra tries to strike at Astaroth with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but Astaroth slams his axe on the ground creating a quake but Draco casts Fission Fire while Terra uses Quake Hammer but the warrior delivers slashes with his sword and then unleashes a shock wave attack but Orobu tail strikes while Draco diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but Astaroth delivers a rising vertical strike with his axe but Draco counters with a brutal cleaving strike while Terra casts Meteor and is crashes at the two but the warrior unleashes dark energy orbs at the two but Terra slashes at the warrior with Earthshaker followed by Magma Raid while Draco triple vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw but Astaroth double swings his axe and then delivers a heavy swing with his axe but Draco strikes at Astaroth with Dragon's Claw and then delivers a double aerial kick while Terra uses Magma Strike.

The warrior teleports to the two and delivers rapid slashes with his sword but they dodge but Astaroth throws his axe all around the arena but Draco locks on at Astaroth and uses Inferno Rain and rains down green fireballs and then rains down more green fireballs while Terra uses Meteor Strike and slams to the ground and unleashes a barrage of meteors but Astaroth delivers a leaping axe strike creating a quake making them stumble allowing the warrior to rapid slash with his sword followed by creating a shock wave but Terra counters against the warrior with a hammer strike creating a shock wave but Astaroth tries to grab Terra but Draco quickly diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw and then delivers a brutal upper slash sending the golem upwards but Astaroth retaliates with delivering a slamming vertical axe strike while the warrior slashes with his sword but Terra uses Sliding Dash and then delivers four slashes with Earthshaker while Draco punches followed by a brutal kick and then delivers a cleaving slash but Astaroth delivers a spinning axe strike while the warrior delivers a thrusting sword slash but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Magma while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal spinning slash and they finish off both Astaroth and the warrior.

The warrior falls to the ground and is defeated once again and the dark aura around him is gone while Astaroth drops his axe and kneels to the ground and many cheers from the crowd are heard chanting Draco and Terra and for their victory as confetti begins to rain down.

"Damn you, maggots! I won't forget your souls! I WILL take them!" Astaroth yelled as he leave the arena.

"Forget it. It looks like I bet on the wrong dark horse. That kid doesn't have what it takes to handle darkness." Hades said as he leaves.

Draco and Terra walk over to the warrior who looks up.

"You gonna make it?" Terra asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm finally free. Where are…" The warrior was cut off.

"Hades left and same for that golem asshole." Draco said.

"Man, how could I let guys like them control me? I'll never live it down!" The warrior said slamming his fist on the ground and Terra offers his hand to help the warrior up. "Thanks, um…" The warrior stops talking.

"Terra." Terra introduced.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"Thanks, Terra and Draco! I'm Zack." Zack introduced as he looks at the two. "Yup. Definitely. Terra, Draco, you two are exactly what I pictured heroes. Not the way you two look… There's something else about you guys." Zack said.

"Well, I'm no hero. Trust me." Terra said.

"Same here. I'm never a hero." Draco said.

"You kidding? Listen to those cheers." Zack said and they hear many cheers from the crowd. "You don't get to decide if you're heroes, they do. They've made up their minds. Whether you like it or not, you're both their heroes." Zack said as he slightly punches Draco and Terra. "And mine too. It's too bad. I really wanted to fight you guys fair and square." Zack said but Draco slightly punches Zack and Terra does the same.

"Maybe someday, Zack." Terra said.

"I'll look forward to fightin' ya again someday! Just later." Draco said.

Draco and Terra later leave the Coliseum and later decide to leave Olympus to continue their journey.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Only four more worlds left for Draco and Terra, so I hope you're looking forward for more soon. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra arrive at a world where they meet another unlikely duo and they travel through space and other planets. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	37. Chapter 36: Galaxy Voyage

Chapter 36: Galaxy Voyage

Draco and Terra leave Olympus Coliseum and return to Lanes Between and continue on their journey and they find what looks like another type of space area and while flying through it they encounter a swarm of Moth Daraz.

"Dammit! Not more Daraz!" Draco yelled.

"Let's fight them off!" Terra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Fight off the Daraz!)_

Draco and Terra fight off the swarm of Moth Daraz with Orobu delivering a tail swipe while Terra delivers a spinning strike with his Keyblade Glider but the Moth Daraz try to eat at the two but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Terra delivers a axe like attack with his Keyblade Glider followed by a flipping charge but the Moth Daraz continue to try and eat at the two but Terra strikes back with a strong swinging attack with his Keyblade Glider while Orobu unleashes a stream of green fire and they get most of the Moth Daraz.

As Draco and Terra keep fighting off the Moth Daraz something comes behind them and it's a nearby ship.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"A vessel?" Terra asked and the ship flies past them but then something shoots at the ship making it crash down. "Oh, no. Someone's in trouble." Terra said but then his Keyblade Glider gets shot at as well and so does Orobu who roars in pain.

"You okay, boy?" Darco asked and Orobu starts to crash down and same for Terra.

"We're going to crash!" Terra said.

"Dammit!" Draco said and they crash down into what looks like a planet.

 _(World of Solana Galaxy)_

In a planet that looks like a deserted valley a yellow creature with big ears, stripes, and a tail, and wearing teal pants and brown gloves is working on a ship but then he sees something crashing down and an explosion occurs making the creature run for the source of the explosion.

Meanwhile in a different part of the planet Draco and Terra are unconscious but then they get up and look around.

"What world are we in now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Whatever happened, I doubt anything good came from it. What happened to that ship we saw earlier?" Terra asked.

"Good question. I think I saw it crash down to this place too. Let's go find it." Draco said.

 _(Veldin)_

 _(Field Theme: Voyage of Space)_

Draco and Terra start exploring around the deserted valley planet to find where the ship is and they cross a metallic bridge and keep going and while looking around they see smoke in the sky and so they follow the smoke as a trail but then they see hostile creatures coming at them but they fight them off and keep going to follow the smoke and they later come across what looks like a crater and the smoke and so they get to the crater and they find what looks like the same ship but destroyed and they also find something small.

"What is that?" Draco asked approaching the small item.

"Hold on. We don't know what that thing is. It could be another Daraz or an Unversed." Terra said.

Just then someone comes to the crater and it's the same creature.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Hey, I just came here to see what crashed here." The creature said.

"Well, now you know. A destroyed ship and this…thing." Terra said pointing at the small item.

"Hey, that looks like a robot." The creature said.

"Huh? Robot?" Draco asked.

"I dunno how you guys found it, but I'll be taking it, if you don't mind." The creature said taking the robot and then leaves.

"Okay. So, what now?" Draco asked.

"I guess we should ask him there are any more Daraz or Unversed, since he lives in this world." Terra said as they get out of the crater and follow the creature.

Draco and Terra later find the creature near a metallic hut and is working on a ship.

"He's makin' a vessel. What for? Is he gonna travel to different worlds too?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Come on." Terra said.

Draco and Terra approach the creature.

"You guys again. What's up?" The creature asked.

"Well, we'd like too…" Terra was cut off.

"Excellent." A voice said shocking the three and they look down to see the robot with green eyes.

"He's talking and moving." Draco said.

"That's what robots do." The creature said.

"You are quite handy with your wrench." The robot said.

"Oh, this? I just used it to make this ship." The creature said.

"By the way, where did you come from? What happened to you?" Terra asked.

"I am currently on a mission. I escaped from my pursuers in search of someone." The robot said and he finds a poster of a figure in green. "Do any of you know of this man?" The robot asked.

"Nope, not us." Draco asked.

"Well, I think his name's Captain Qwark. The galaxy's claimed superhero. I did hear him on the radio once, but other that, nothing." The creature said.

"Why are you searching for him?" Terra asked.

"Because the whole galaxy could be in danger." The robot answered.

"Of what?" Draco asked.

"This may show you." The robot said taking out another robot which reveals a screen showing a pink creature with light blue eyes, black hair tied to a ponytail, and wearing a suit.

 _"Hello, citizens of (Novalis). My race of Blarg have a small problem. Our planet has become polluted and poisonous, that we cannot be able to dwell there, but I, Chairman Drek, have a solution: We will be constructing a new planet for us to inhabit. What does that mean to you? Using our highly sophisticated technology, which you could possibly understand, we will be extracting a portion of your planet, and adding it to our new one. Unfortunately, this change of mass could cause your planet to spin out of control and drift into the sun, where it will explode in a flaming ball of gas, but sacrifices must be made. Thank for your cooperation." Drek announced._

 _"Cut!" A director said._

 _"And you don't like it, you can take your whining, sniveling, snot-nosed populations, form a line behind me, and kiss my…" Drek stops talking. "Are we still on? Then, turn it off you idiot!" Drek yelled._

The screen turns off.

"Wow. That's messed up." Draco said.

"He's planning on destroying planets, so he can make his own world? That's really selfish." Terra said.

"The people on those planets are hosed! Well, good luck getting Captain Qwark to help ya." The creature said.

"I believe you might be able to help. This ship must run on a robotic ignition system. If you take me to Captain Qwark, then I will provide assistance to your ship." The robot said.

"Sounds good to me. Okay!" The creature said.

"Let us help you too. I'm not letting someone as selfish as this Drek character to have his way." Terra said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Draco said.

"You wish to help? Thank you very much." The robot said.

"C'mon. Let's go." The creature said as he gets in the ship and the robot follows in.

"Draco." Terra said putting on his Keyblade Armor and gets on his Keyblade Glider.

"Yeah! Let's go, boy!" Draco said as he gets on Orobu and covers himself in his light barrier and they fly off out of Veldin.

After leaving Veldin and going into space Drek watches them leave,

"They might be a problem. Take care of it." Drek ordered a shadow figure who moves.

Meanwhile the creature is piloting his ship.

"Whoa! Amazing! THIS is what it's like outside my planet!" The creature said.

"Please mind your piloting, sir." The robot said.

"Oh, sorry. By the way, you don't have to call me 'sir'. Name's Ratchet." Ratchet said.

"Please to make your acquaintance, sir." The robot said.

"What's your name?" Ratchet asked.

"My serial number is B54296…" The robot was cut off by a clanking sound.

"I'll just call ya…Clank. Hold on!" Ratchet said.

Later Draco and Terra arrive at a new planet and enter it along with Ratchet's ship.

Draco and Terra arrive at the new planet but then they see the ship crashing into a rocky wall and Ratchet falls off and lands.

"That's the second ship that's crashed." Draco said.

"Ugh!" Ratchet grunted.

"You okay?" Terra asked.

"Y-Yeah. What happened to Clank?" Ratchet asked.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"The robot. Clank? Where are ya?" Ratchet asked and he hears muffling under his back and he finds Clank under him. "Sorry about that." Ratchet said.

"By the way, I don't think we introduced yet. I'm Terra." Terra introduced.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"Name's Ratchet! And you already know this little guy's Clank." Ratchet said.

"Please to meet you, sirs." Clank said.

Just then the planet is under attack by many ships.

"Oh, no! Chairmen Drek's men are attacking this planet." Clank said.

"We'll stop 'em!" Draco said.

"We also need to find a new ship." Ratchet said.

"I'm sure we'll find one from the locals." Terra said.

"If there are any left." Ratchet said and Clank jumps on Ratchet's back.

 _(Novalis)_

Draco and Terra begin exploring around planet Novalis and while searching they find what looks like a pumping area and so they decide to go in and explore leading them into a waterworks area but they find many Blargs in the waterworks and they attack the two but Draco and Terra fight them off and keep going through the waterworks to find anything and later they arrive at a room where they find a blue creature wearing a plumber's outfit working on something.

"Dagblast it all!" The plumber yelled.

"Hey, look! Plumber's crack." Ratchet said.

"What'd you just say?" The plumber asked.

"I said 'The plumber's back'." Ratchet said.

"Okay, Mr. Comedian. Shouldn't you be on those escape transports?" The plumber asked.

"Escape transports?" Terra asked.

"News flash: Giant robots attacking! Escape transports are takin' rich folks off this planet." The plumber said.

"Why aren't you on one?" Draco asked.

"Low economic prosperity." The plumber answered.

"Huh?" Draco and Ratchet asked.

"He does not have enough bolts." Clank said.

"Working people have to wait for Captain Qwark to save us." The plumber said.

"Do you know where he is?" Terra asked.

"Heck if I know. You should ask the leader of this planet. He's probably being attacked already. Well, I have my own way outta here. See ya!" The plumber said as he jumps into a pipe filled with water and slides off.

"Did he just jump into a sewer pipe?" Ratchet asked.

"Let's go find this leader and ask him about this Captain Qwark." Terra said and everyone nods.

Draco and Terra jump down into the water pipe and slide down the pipe and later return outside and make their way to find the leader but many Blargs are attacking the planet and begin attacking the two but they fight them off and keep going until they come across a bridge which a ship destroys but the two cross the bridge and keep going to find the leader and later on they find what looks like a flying pod and it's surrounded by Cyborg Daraz.

"Daraz!" Draco said.

"We'll handle them!" Terra said as they run for the Cyborg Daraz.

 _(Battle Theme: Adventure in Space)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Cyborg Daraz fire plasma shots from their arm cannons but Draco triple brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Spin while Terra casts Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors but the Cyborg Daraz lock on at the two and fire homing missiles but Terra double vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by Aerial Slam while Draco casts Inferno followed by casting Triple Fire but the Cyborg Daraz plant mines and they explode but Draco double diagonal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal roundhouse kick while Orobu breathes green fire while Terra delivers cleaving slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quake Hammer but the Cyborg Daraz fires plasma shots from their arm cannons but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Raid while Draco casts Poison and then uses Poison Raid but the Cyborg Daraz fire homing missiles but Draco uses Poison Edge while Terra casts Magma and the two defeat the Daraz.

After the fight the pod opens revealing to be another blue creature with a walking cane coming out of the pod.

"Who are you people? Mercenaries? Thieves? Assassins? Please, don't hurt me. Here, take this Infobot. It's all I have left." The leader said.

"We're not assass…" Terra was cut off.

"Hold on. Let's see what it's got." Ratchet said and the Infobot makes a screen showing something and it's the same figure wearing green.

 _"Hello, people of Solana! I am Captain Qwark! Have you ever experienced gadgets and weapons malfunctioning? Well, no more! Come to Big Al's Robo Shack in Metropolis on plant Kerwan and Big Al will repair all of your problems! That way, you'll fight crime of fight grime! So, come to Big Al's Robo Shack! It's Qwarktastic!" Captain Qwark said._

After the showing the Infobot closes the screen.

"Do you know what this means?" Clank asked.

"Yeah, Captain Qwark is sold out." Ratchet said.

"No, it means we will be able to find him in Kerwan." Clank said.

"If we have a ship." Ratchet said.

"Oh, so you won't kill me? All you want is a ship? Well, I have a spare ship and I'll you to use it." The leader said showing a ship.

"That works for me." Ratchet said.

"Great. Now you can get to Kerwan. Let's go." Terra said.

Ratchet and Clank get into the ship which flies off while Draco gets on Orobu while Terra gets on his Keyblade Glider and they fly off and leave Novalis.

Draco and Terra make their way through space to the next planet and they arrive at the next planet.

 _(Kerwan)_

Draco and Terra arrive at Kerwan and they begin to explore around the city of Metropolis to find Captain Qwark but then they find many Blargs and they attack but the two fight them off and keep going until they find a building that says "Big Al's Robo Shack" and so they go into the building and they find a yellow creature with orange hair and wearing a white lab coat.

"Everyone, this must be the one, who works at Big Al's Robo Shack. Captain Qwark was here." Clank said.

"You're Al, the robot guy?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I actually make and fix robots. Although, I could also be known as a robot guy, per say." Big Al said.

"Nerd." Draco and Ratchet said.

"Shut up." Terra said.

"Now, that we've got all that confusion out of the way, what can I do for you?" Big Al asked.

"Well, we saw Captain Qwark in your shack. We're trying to find him. We figured you might have seen him." Terra said.

"You figured correctly. However, I have not seen Captain Qwark since our commercial." Big Al said and he see Clank. "Hey, you look like a robot that could use a Heli-pack upgrade." Big Al said.

"Heli-pack?" Ratchet asked.

"With the Heli-pack, he can be able to glide across a distance." Big Al said as he picks up Clank and starts tweaking him and later Clank has three propellers. "Am I cool now?" Clank asked.

"Yeah, you the man, Clank." Ratchet said.

"You're welcome!" Big Al said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find Qwark ourselves." Terra said.

Draco and Terra continue to explore through Kerwan and as they explore around the city they find what looks like a train and they find an Infobot which flies for the train and they get on the train which starts moving and they chase after the Infobot which flies through the train and they go through the train while fighting off Blargs and Daraz and they keep going through the train for the Infobot and they later reach for the front of the train and catch the Infobot and the train stops and the Infobot makes a screen and reveals Drek again.

 _"Hello, everyone! I am Executive Chairmen Drek and are you tired of dealing with gadgets that leave a rotten taste in your mouth? Then you need B.T.S.: Blarg Tactical Research Station. Here, we provide our latest creations that will make your lives easier, such as the grindboot tester, mutant taming, and much more! So call B.T.S., where we build our weapons while you build your future." Drek said._

The Infobot closes the screen.

"Drek has a space station that makes weapons. We must investigate there." Clank said.

"I suppose." Terra said.

"If we find him, then there won't be a need for Captain Qwark. We've got nothing to worry about." Ratchet said.

"Yeah! We can kick his sorry ass easily." Draco said.

"You should not underestimate Chairmen Drek. He is quite dangerous." Clank said.

"Let's go find his station and find anything new." Terra said.

Draco and Terra fly their way out of Kerwan and return to space and they later make their way for the next place which is a space station and they enter it.

 _(Blargian Space Station)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the space station and begin to look around for anything and they find a ship and decide to use it to take them to the next part of the space station and begin exploring the next part while fighting off mutant creatures and they later reach the end and they find an item but then an alarm goes off and the room turns red.

 _"Warning: This station will self-destruct in one minute. Have a nice day."_ An announcer said.

"Damn!" Draco said.

"Run!" Terra said.

Draco and Terra make their way out of the station before time runs out and they later reach the ship and manage to get away before the station blows up and they return to main hall of the space station.

Draco and Terra then continue to explore through more of the space station to find anything else while fighting more mutant creatures in their way and they later enter a room full of gas and giant mutant creatures but they keep going through the space station and they later find a railing and begin grinding along the railing while dodging mines and they keep grinding through the railings and they later find what looks like another Infobot and so they go after it leading them to a large room that has a giant two-headed mutant creature and it tries to attack at the two but both Draco and Terra deliver their combined strikes with their Keyblades and they defeat the giant mutant creature and they get to the Infobot who reveals the screen showing a bunch of green slimy creatures attacking a city.

"Those are ameboids attacking Blackwater City!" Clank said.

"That's where they're doing that Hoverboard Race!" Ratchet said.

"We can't ignore anything being attacked. Let's go." Terra said.

"Yeah. Let's go kick some ass!" Draco said.

Draco and Terra make their way to leave the station and return to space to go for the next planet and they later arrive at the next planet.

 _(Riglar)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the next planet known as Riglar and make their way for Blackwater City to fight off ameboids and they arrive at the city and start fighting off ameboids and defending the city while also exploring around to find anything around while still fighting off ameboids and later they find what looks like an entrance to a manhole and they decide to enter it taking them to a sewer and while exploring the sewer they see that water starts rising upwards making the two quickly make their way through the sewer before the water rises up but the two continue to make their way out of the sewer before the water continues to rise and later they find a lift and use it to take them upward before the water could rise and they return to the city and continue their exploration while still fighting off ameboids and protecting the city and they later arrive at a park area where they find a closed gate and so they open it and they find what looks like a trailer.

"This must be Captain Qwark's trailer!" Clank said.

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked and Clank points at a picture of Qwark's face on the door. "Oh." Ratchet said.

"Well, we finally found him. Let's go see him." Terra said as they enter the trailer.

The group arrive at the trailer and find Captain Qwark.

"Captain Qwark?" Clank asked.

"Whozat?" Captain Qwark asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we…" Terra was cut off.

"Yes, yes. I know why you're here." Captain Qwark said.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and I also know who you are. You're the ones, who are trying to find me and seek help, since the galaxy is in horrible danger." Captain Qwark said.

"He knows!" Clank said.

"Great. Can we go Hoverboarding?" Ratchet asked.

"My friends, this will be end of the galaxy as we know it." Captain Qwark said.

"Then, what do we do?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you what, I must first see if you have what it take to be heroes and help me fight against Drek! Do to that, I must test your might! I want to see your Qwarktastic moves, heroics, compassion, and courage and then I'll see your worth as heroes." Qwark said.

"Okay. We'll do it." Terra said.

"Perfect! Meet me at my headquarters in planet Umbrus. I'll provide the coordinates on your ship. See you then." Captain Qwark said.

"Heh. Captain Ratchet. That'd be awesome." Ratchet said.

"Or Captain Draco! That'd be the greatest!" Draco said making Terra facepalm.

"We must meet Captain Qwark immediately." Clank said.

Draco and Terra make their way out of Riglar and they later their way out of the planet and return to space and make their way for the next planet and they later arrive at the next planet.

 _(Umbrus)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the next planet in Umbrus and they find Qwark in a helicopter with a megaphone.

"Welcome to my training course! Only the bravest, strongest, and most handsome is ever to make it through this course, like me! Hehehehe. If you survive, then I will know you have what it takes to be heroes!" Qwark said.

"Haven't we done enough already?" Ratchet asked.

"What? I can't hear you!" Qwark said.

"He said, haven't we done…" Terra was cut off.

"Sorry, I'm still having trouble! Talk to me later." Qwark said.

"Later?! We might be dead by then!" Draco said.

"What?" Qwark asked.

"Forget it. Let's just get this over with." Terra said and everyone nods.

Draco and Terra begin making their way through the obstacle course and come across turrets that are firing rapid bullets but the two manage to dodge every shot and strike at the turrets destroying them and keep going through the course and they later come across floating mines and they come at the two but they avoid the mines and keep going but they find three switch pads and a forcefield and so they activate the switch pads at the same time and deactivate the forcefield and keep going through the course and they deal with more turrets and mines but they continue on and they later come across the next part of the course which has several pools of water and in the water are giant fishes and so Draco and Terra get across the water while avoiding the fishes that try to eat them and they deal with more pools and more fishes but they manage to get through fine and they come across the next part of the course which has more forcefields and more switch pads and then they activate the pads and keep going through and get inside a building where they find more turrets, mines, water full of fishes, and a barrier and so they avoid the turrets and mines, get across the water while avoiding the fishes, and then activate the switch pads and move through and they later find Qwark and meet with him.

"Well, well, well. You four continue to surprise me. Step into the Ring of Heroes and you'll get what you deserve." Qwark said.

"Everyone, this is not the time to be cautious. We have reached our goal." Clank said.

"I'm not sure. Something seems fishy." Terra said.

"Listen to your little metal friend. Your destiny is mere steps away." Qwark said.

"Something doesn't seem quite right." Ratchet said.

"Oh, c'mon. We've this far. He says he's gonna help us, so let's go." Draco said pushing Terra and Ratchet to the ring.

"This is it. Captain Qwark is going to help us defeat Chairmen Drek." Clank said.

"Yes, help. You four have been VERY helpful." Qwark said as he presses a switch making the ring reveal a hole and the four fall in.

Draco, Terra, Ratchet, and Clank fall to the deeper part of the building.

"What the hell was THAT?!" Draco asked.

"Nice goin', ya idiot!" Ratchet yelled at Clank.

"Hahaha! I LOVE it when a plan comes together!" Qwark said.

"What do you mean?" Clank asked.

"I think I know what he means; he doesn't intend on helping us. He's been planning to kill us." Terra said.

"You catch on quick! However, there is ONE slight problem with your hypothesis. I'm not going to kill you." Qwark said.

"You're not?" Draco asked.

"No, he is." Qwark said pointing at a giant green creature chained up.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Terra asked.

"It's not that difficult to decipher. I'm the official spokesman for Drek's new planet. I can't have anyone get in the way of my comeback." Qwark said.

"This is FAR from over!" Draco yelled.

"Oh, actually, it's closer than you think." Qwark said and the snagglebeast unchains itself.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat the snagglebeast!)_

The snagglebeast fires rapid shots at the two but Draco locks on and uses Inferno Rain and rains down green fireballs and then rains down more green fireballs while Terra also locks and uses Shadow Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow balls but the snagglebeast unleashes a giant fiery shock wave but the two dodge and Draco aerial slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a slamming slash while Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Magma but the snagglebeast fires more rapid shots at the two but they dodge and Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco uses Poison Dash while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge but the snagglebeast unleashes a giant laser from its forehead to strike at the two but Terra casts Meteor and a giant meteor crashes down causing damage while Draco triple brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Brutal Dive but the snagglebeast rapid fires shots at the two but they deflect the shots and Draco double heavy slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra uses Quake Hammer.

The snagglebeast surrounds itself with a fiery shield and unleashes a giant laser from its forehead but the two dodge and Draco and Terra manage to push the snagglebeast back into a pit of lava causing an amount of damage but the snagglebeats retaliates with throwing fiery energy balls that cause an explosion and sends out shock waves but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by an aerial heavy slash while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a horizontal slash but the snagglebeast unleashes another giant fiery shock wave but Orobu delivers a tail strike while Draco casts Triple Fire while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers a diving strike while unleashing shock waves but the snagglebeast fires rapid shots at the two but Draco uses Poison Raid to cause some damage and then uses Fire Strike but the snagglebeast fires another giant laser from its forehead but Terra casts Magma followed by using Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors while Draco casts Inferno but the snagglebeast surrounds itself with another fiery shield.

Draco and Terra manage to push the snagglebeast into the pit of lava again causing more damage but the snagglebeast throws more fiery energy mines and unleashes shock waves but Orobu breathes green fire while Terra casts Thunder followed by casting Blizzard while Draco delivers roundhouse slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but the snagglebeast fires another giant laser from its forehead but they dodge and Draco delivers two 360 slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a powerful somersault slash while Terra delivers three cleaving slashes with Earthshaker followed by a hammer slash but the snagglebeast unleashes two fiery energy shock waves but Terra locks on at the snagglebeast and uses Shadow Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow balls while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw and then enters Dragon's Rage mode and then delivers surging slashes and then throws his Keyblade and unleashes a green fiery explosion but the snagglebeast covers itself in its fiery barrier and fires rapid shots at the two but Orobu delivers a headbutting attack while Draco and Terra attack with their Keyblades and they manage to push the snagglebeast back into the pit of lava and it sinks into the lava and is now gone.

"THAT was a pain in the ass!" Draco said.

"Qwark seems to be gone and same thing for Ratchet and Clank." Terra said.

"Like that matters. Should we continue on?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. We have our own mission to do." Terra said as he and Draco use their Keyblades to create a portal and they go into the portal and leave Umbrus and Solana Galaxy.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, here's a world based on one of my favorite video games. Hope you enjoyed the start of it. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra arrive at what looks like a spaceship and they meet a scientist and an experiment. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	38. Chapter 37: Experiment 626

Chapter 37: Experiment 626

Draco and Terra return to Lanes Between and while traveling through the space Terra looks down at his Wayfinder and thinks about Aqua and Ven and Draco does the same and looks at his Wayfinder and thinks about Astra and then about Jin despite the fight they had back at Radiant Garden.

"Jin… Are we…gonna be the same again?" Draco asked.

Just then their thoughts are interrupted by Jellyshade Unversed floating around.

"Unversed?" Draco asked.

"All the way out here?" Terra asked.

"Whatever! Let's kick their asses!" Draco said.

 _(Battle Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Unversed!)_

The Jellyshade Unversed attack at the two but Terra delivers a skid attack with his Keyblade Glider followed by a spinning strike while Draco has Orobu breathe green fire but there are so many Jellyshade Unversed and they swarm at the two but Orobu delivers a spinning tail attack while Terra delivers a charging attack with his Keyblade Glider but the Jellyshade Unversed attack at the two again but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Terra delivers another skid attack with his Keyblade Glider and they manage to fight off the Unversed.

While Draco and Terra are fighting off the Unversed a giant ship flies over them and it unleashes a beam sending the two upwards despite their fighting and they get sent into the ship.

 _(World of Deep Space)_

Draco and Terra both in different prison cells and they are both unconscious and coming into the prison cells are two figures with one being a female creature wearing black robes while the other is a giant blue creature and they take a lift taking them upward and they arrive at the two Keybearers' cells and they examine them.

"Are they the ones?" The female creature asked.

"Yes, Grand Councilwoman. I've confined them until we can figure out what they are." The giant creature said.

Later Draco and Terra wake up and themselves in their cells and they look around.

"Dammit! What the hell happened?" Draco asked.

"Ugh! Draco?" Terra asked.

"In a different cell, man." Draco said.

"What happened to us?" Terra asked.

"Hell if I know. I just saw a giant ship and we got sent here." Draco said.

Just then they hear blasts of fire outside and they look through their glass doors and look down to see Ghoul Daraz and Flood Unversed attacking the two figures.

"Take cover! Leave it to me to deal with these fiends!" The giant creature said shooting his blaster. "Whatever you are, you're all under arrest…eventually." The giant creature said but he flees along with the Grand Councilwoman and they leave the cell room.

"Daraz and Unversed bastards!" Draco yelled as he manages to break free from his cell and jumps down to confront them and Terra does the same and they take out their Keyblades.

"We'll give ya a fight!" Terra yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack at the two with their scythes while the Flood Unversed deliver a leaping attack but Draco triple vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal spinning slash while Terra double cleave slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Earth but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and then reappear and unleash black shots while the Flood Unversed sink into the ground and then rise from the ground and attack but Orobu delivers a tail strike while Terra uses Earth Edge and then uses Magma Raid while Draco casts Poison to cause poisonous damage but the Flood Unversed deliver leaping attacks while the Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes but Draco uses Brutal Dive while Terra uses Ars Arcanum but the Ghoul Daraz unleash black shots while the Flood Unversed sink into the ground and then attack but Terra uses Quake Hammer while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a heavy swing slash and they defeat the Daraz and then Unversed.

"Suck it, losers!" Draco yelled.

"Very impressive display." A voice said and they turn to see a purple creature with four eyes and wearing a prison outfit but they walk away. "Wait! You help? I have been imprisoned on ridiculous charges!" The purple creature said.

"Is that so?" Terra asked.

"How the hell is that our problem?" Draco asked.

"I am an innocent scientist, who created the galaxy's most destruct…uh, constructive species of all time. Why, my experiment could annihilate creatures you've fought so hard! He is bulletproof, fireproof, and can think faster than supercomputer. He can see in the dark, and move objects 3,000 times his rather diminutive size. And for reasons preposterous, and the Federation Council fears him. They take him away from me and throw me in small, stuffy, rather badly lit cell." The creature said.

"Because he's powerful?" Draco asked.

"Exactly! Everyone always gets antsy in pantses when somebody more powerful is in the neighborhood. You understand, perhaps?" The creature said.

"Well, now ya mention it, we do?" Draco said.

"We must make to rescue him, or he'll be banished to far reaches of space!" The creature said.

"Okay, we'll help." Draco said.

"Fine. Take us to him." Terra said as he and Draco free him.

"Experiment 626. Is name I give to adorable, fluffy creature you are helping to rescue. And I am genius scientist who created him. Dr. Jumba Jookiba." Jumba introduced.

"Terra." Terra introduced.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"Pleasure is all ours. 626 is this way. Hurry!" Jumba said.

 _(Field Theme: Hau'oli, Hau'oli!)_

 _(Turo Prison Block)_

Draco and Terra make their way through the prison block and they later escape from the prison block and go outside.

 _(Turo Transporter)_

Draco and Terra are outside the prison block and make their way through the ship's interior to find Experiment 626 and they later continue through the ship's interior until they go for the next area of the ship.

 _(Ship Corridor)_

Draco and Terra continue through the ship to find Experiment 626 and they go through the ship's corridor and they later find a metallic door taking them to the next area.

 _(Ship Hub)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the ship's hub and continue their search for the experiment and they find their way through the hub and find another metallic door taking them to the next area.

 _(Durgon Transporter)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a room where they find a small blue four-armed creature in a red spacesuit trapped in a pod.

"Amazing, is he not? Such tremendous power in such itty-bitty package. Truly, his is the one and that's the only, the mightiest creature in all of galaxy. And his only, singular instinct: To destroy anything touches! See?" Jumba said.

"Wait, what? I thought he does constructive stuff! You bullcrapped us!" Draco said.

Jumba presses a button on the pod and the glass containing Experiment 626 disappears and now free the experiment starts jumping on Terra first and climbs all over him and then jumps to Draco and climbs all over him and then 626 jumps to the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked and he and Terra look up to see what it's holding and it's their Wayfinders.

"When did you…?" Terra stops talking.

"Give those back, ya bastard!" Draco yelled.

"Too late. Is already marked for destruction." Jumba said.

"You BASTARD! KNOCK IT OFF!" Draco shouted.

"Don't! Our friends gave us those!" Terra said and the two realize while 626 looks at them in question.

"Hahahaha! Friend? Are you joking? Such concept is totally lost to 626." Jumba said.

626 then drops the Wayfinders and crawls out of the room while the two Keybearers pick up their Wayfinders.

"Funny. All this time, we've been telling ourselves to be stronger, more independent. The second we let our hearts to the talking, we find out how little we know about ourselves, and how much we miss them." Terra said.

"Ya know, you're right. After that fight Jin and I had, I wanted to prove him wrong and show him how strong I would get, but now, I know where my strength comes from…him and Astri. You three too." Draco said looking at his Wayfinder and remembers his fight with Jin back at Radiant Graden. "Jin…I'm sorry was blind." Draco said.

"That experiment of yours, you sure about him? Maybe, in his heart, he wants friends just like the rest of us." Terra said.

"Have you even considered teaching him the meaning of friendship? Maybe he won't be destructive and instead, form a bond with someone." Draco said.

"Impossible! Pshah! He has no actual feelings, only destructive instincts I have carefully chosen for him! Maybe you two need a demonstration of my evil geniusness!" Jumba said taking out a small capsule and a bottle of water and places the capsule into the water creating a yellow creature with lightning all around it.

"Fine! You wanna experiment, we'll give ya one!" Draco said taking out his Keyblade and Terra does the same.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Experiment 221!)_

221 flies around the room and then unleashes surrounding balls of electricity at the two but they deflect the electric orbs and Draco dashes and delivers triple slashes at 221 and then casts Inferno while Terra delivers a dash attack and delivers a heavy slash with Earthshaker but 221 dashes all over the room and tries to lightning dash at the two but they dodge and Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco casts Triple Fire while Terra uses Geo Impact and delivers a slamming strike while unleashing a rock but 221 continues to fly around and delivers a lightning dash but Draco locks on and uses Inferno Rain and rains down green fireballs and then rains down more fireballs while Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by a slamming slash but 221 unleashes surrounding electric balls and sends them at the two but Terra uses Earth Edge while Draco delivers a punch followed by a brutal kick and then cleave slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut but 221 delivers another lightning strike at the two but they dodge and Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Strike while Terra uses Quake Hammer.

221 flies into one of the cannons and begins controlling the cannons and they begin firing plasma shots at the two but they block the shots and Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco casts Fire at one of the cannons while Terra casts Earth at the other cannon but the cannons keep firing at the two but they dodge and they strike at the cannons with their Keyblades and they manage to send 221 out of the cannons but 221 unleashes an electric strike attack at the two but Terra delivers four slashes with Earthshaker followed by Aerial Slam while Draco uses Brutal Dive but 221 unleashes more electric orbs and sends them to strike at the two but Terra uses Brutal Blast and then uses Geo Impact while Draco delivers two cleaving slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal double roundhouse kick but 221 delivers a multiple electric dash strike at the two but Orobu delivers a tail strike attack sending the experiment down allowing Draco and Terra to attack but 221 quickly recovers and unleashes a field of electricity trying to shock the two but Draco uses Poison Raid while Terra uses Meteor Crash but 221 unleashes electric orbs and sends them at the two who deflect them and Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a cleaving pin slash while Draco uses Fire Somersault and they finish off 221 who reverts back to being a tiny capsule and it rolls to Jumba.

"Oh…you'll be alright, little one." Jumba said.

"I've had it with your experiments, asshole!" Draco yelled.

Just then 626 returns to the room.

"What is it? Why have you returned?" Jumba asked.

"Maybe he's wondering what a friend is." Terra said.

"Ridiculous!" Jumba said.

The two approach 626.

"My name is Terra." Terra introduced.

"And I'm Draco." Draco introduced.

"Ter…ra… Dra…co…" 626 repeated.

"Yes. We can't explain friendship." Terra said.

"But when you feel, you'll know it!" Draco said.

"Not if I have any say in matter! You are only meant to think about what it is you will destroy next. Now, I fix what is wrong with you." Jumba said but 626 protests.

 _"Red alert! Red Alert! Experiment 626 and three prisoners have escaped from the cell bay. Security, locate the fugitives immediately."_ A voice announced while red alarms go off and 626 runs out of the room.

"Not so fast!" Jumba called running after 626.

"We can't stay here and get caught." Draco said.

"No, we can't. We're out." Terra said as he creates a portal with his Keyblade and then gets on his Keyblade Glider and wearing his Keyblade Armor while Draco gets on Orobu. "Ven…Aqua… I'll find some way to make things right." Terra said looking at his Wayfinder.

"Astri…Jin… I'm gonna make things great again. I promise." Draco said looking at his Wayfinder and they fly into the portal before it disappears leaving the ship.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short, but next time, the next chapter will be longer than this one, and there was not really much to show for Draco and Terra's side of Deep Space. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra arrive at a world, where they find a guild full of wizards and meet a brash young fire mage, who finds an egg. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	39. Chapter 38: Daraz Hunt

Chapter 38: Daraz Hunt

Draco and Terra leave Deep Space and continue traveling through the Lanes Between and while continuing on their quest they find a world that has a town, a guild, and a forest and they decide to land in that world next.

Draco and Terra arrive at a forest and begin searching around the forest for anymore Daraz or Unversed and while exploring they hear a loud noise from afar.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Draco asked.

"Daraz or Unversed? Let's go check it out." Terra said.

 _(World of Fiore)_

 _(Field Theme: Fairy Tail)_

 _(Fiore Forest)_

Draco and Terra begin moving through the forest to find the source of the noise and they later go into the inner forest and go to the next area.

 _(Inner Forest)_

Draco and Terra explore through the inner part of the forest to find the source of the noise and they are getting closer to the source and they later find someone punching a tree and it's a young boy with spiky pink hair.

"Stupid Gray! Stupid Erza! Take THIS!" The young boy shouted throwing a fire blast at two pictures on a tree burning the tree.

"Whoa! He just used magic!" Draco said.

"Huh?" The young boy asked and he turns to the two Keybearers. "Who're you guys? Where'd you come from?" The young boy asked.

"Don't worry, kid. We won't hurt you. Name's Draco and this is Terra." Draco introduced.

"We just happened to be in here in this forest and we heard you yelling and making noise." Terra said.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I just got angry over that stupid Ice Stripper Gray and the Demanding Witch Erza." The young boy said.

"We just saw you use magic. You can control fire?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I'm a fire wizard. I'm from the guild of Fairy Tail." The young boy said.

"Fairy Tail? A guild?" Terra asked.

"Yep, name's Natsu Dragneel. I'm the awesome one." Natsu said.

"Well, Natsu, I think you should go back to your guild. There could be monsters out there." Terra said.

"Don't worry about me. I can burn any monster with one hand tied behind my back." Natsu said as he delivers a punch at another tree but just then something falls off the tree and it's an egg.

"What the hell?" Draco asked.

"Where did that egg come from?" Terra asked looking up at the tree.

"Maybe a bird?" Draco asked.

"That's a nice egg! Maybe I should fry it." Natsu said.

"Hold on. It could belong to someone else." Terra said.

"I don't see anyone holding onto this egg. What's the harm?" Natsu asked.

"There might be something still in it. Maybe it's someone's lost egg." Draco said.

"Well, I guess I could ask Gramps about it." Natsu said.

"Gramps?" Terra asked.

"The master of the guild. C'mon, I'll show you." Natsu said taking the egg and starts moving.

Draco and Terra begin moving through the forest and start following Natsu to get through the forest and they return to the start of the forest and keep following Natsu until they later make it past the forest and later arrive at the next area.

 _(Magnolia)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a town and keep following Natsu through the town while passing many people and they later come across what looks like a big building that has a bird like shaped symbol on it and Natsu goes inside the building and Draco and Terra get inside the building as well.

 _(Fairy Tail Guild)_

Draco and Terra arrive inside the guild and they see many people drinking and fighting much to their shock but they explore around and they find what looks like a middle-aged man.

"Eh, you two new around here?" The middle-aged man asked.

"You…could say that, yeah." Terra said.

"Who're you?" Draco asked.

"I'm the master of this guild, Makarov. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"So, you're the master like Natsu said." Terra said.

"So, you found Natsu, eh? What was that little troublemaker doing now?" Makarov asked.

"We just found him in the forest, that's all." Draco said.

"Don't worry. We got him out of trouble, but we also found some kind of egg." Terra said.

"Give me the egg, Flame-brain!" A voice yelled.

"No way, Ice Princess!" Another voice yelled and it sounded like Natsu who is fighting another young boy but with raven black hair and is shirtless.

"Not this again… Erza, do something, please." Makarov said.

"Okay, Master." A young girl with scarlet hair tired to a braid named Erza said and she strikes both at Natsu and the other boy. "Both of you knock it off at once! We have two guests here, so behave!" Erza scolded.

"Shuddup and fight me, Erza!" Natsu yelled but Erza delivers a punch and sends Natsu back.

"Imbecile. I hope that he didn't cause you two trouble." Erza said.

"He didn't." Draco said.

"I'm not done yet, Natsu!" The other boy yelled but Erza holds him down.

"Enough, Gray! Put some clothes on!" Erza yelled.

"Anyway, we found an egg and we're not sure who it belongs to." Terra said.

"Is that all? Well, if you found it, then I would take care of it until it hatches." Makarov said.

"Really? I wanted to fry it and eat it." Natsu said but Makarov strikes at Natsu with his staff.

"Natsu, you are as foolish as ever! Not all eggs must be eaten! You must take proper care of it!" Makarov said.

"Man! Fine. I guess I'll try it out." Natsu said.

"I wanted to eat it." Gray said but Erza smacks him.

"No!" Erza yelled.

"Well, while you deal with this egg problem, we'll be going out and finding any Daraz or Unversed." Draco said.

"Wait a minute. Daraz? That's the name of those wretched creatures?" Makarov asked.

"You saw them?" Draco asked.

"When and where?" Terra asked.

"I saw a horde of monsters unlike anything I have seen and they were being accompanied by a demonic creature and a girl wearing a veil and anyone, who saw those monsters said they were being controlled by that demon and the girl." Makarov explained.

"Dammit! Demiz and Malicia!" Draco said and Orobu nods.

"Where were they?" Terra asked.

"Those, who saw them said they were last seen going into the forest." Makarov answered.

"But that's where we were." Draco said.

"Unless they're at the different part of the forest. We'd better check the forest out again." Terra said and Draco nods.

"You two can fight them, eh?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah. We're the only ones to handle 'em." Draco said.

"Leave it to us." Terra said as they leave the guild.

"In that case, Godspeed, you two." Makarov said.

"I wanna fight monsters too!" Natsu said.

"No! Don't you have an egg take care of, boy?" Makarov said.

"Ugh!" Natsu grunted.

Draco and Terra return outside and make their way through Magnolia to return to the forest and they later return to the forest and begin finding the Daraz and they look around.

"Those bastards have to be here somewhere." Draco said.

 **"So, you have arrived!"** A voice said and they see Demiz levitating among the treetops.

"You bastard! Where'd you sent those Daraz?!" Draco demanded.

 **"Hehehehehe! You'll have to hunt down every last one, in order to find your answer, but I wonder, how far will you go before darkness gets to you?"** Demiz asked.

"The darkness will NEVER have us!" Terra yelled.

 **"That's where you are wrong. Darkness is everything and everywhere, even in one's heart. You cannot deny darkness is the supreme power compared to the light. If you wish to continue your foolish attempt to blind yourselves in your so-called righteousness, then you had best find every last Daraz sent in this forest. Farewell."** Demiz said as he disappears in crimson and black flames.

"That flame-headed bastard really pisses me off!" Draco said.

"We need to find his Daraz and put a stop to this now." Terra said and Draco nods and they start moving.

Draco and Terra begin making their way through the forest and return to the inner forest and they later find many Imp Daraz and Goblin Daraz.

"Gotcha, ya bastards!" Draco yelled taking out Dragon's Claw.

"Let's put an end to 'em." Terra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Fairy Tail Battle Theme)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Imp Daraz deliver a leaping attack at the two while the Goblin Daraz deliver a leaping strike attack but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Brutal Dive while Terra double horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Brutal Blast but the Goblin Daraz deliver spinning kicks while the Imp Daraz jump and then attack but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco casts Fission Fire while Terra uses Geo Impact and unleashes a giant rock but the Imp Daraz deliver a leaping strike attack while the Goblin Daraz delivers a somersault leaping kick but Terra casts Magma followed by casting Earth and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers a jumping attack and unleashes a shock wave while Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by casting Inferno and then enters Dragon's Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then throws his Keyblade and unleashes a green fiery explosion and they defeat all of the Daraz.

"More could be around." Draco said.

"Then we'll have to find every last one in this forest until they're all gone." Terra said.

Draco and Terra keep going through the inner forest and explore around to find more Daraz around and they continue to explore until they later go for the next part of the forest.

 _(Deep Forest)_

Draco and Terra go deeper into the forest to find more Daraz around and while exploring they find Vulture Daraz, Scorpion Daraz, and Orc Daraz appearing.

"More of 'em around here. Just as I thought." Draco said.

"You know what to do." Terra said and Draco nods.

"Kick their asses until they get beat!" Draco said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Daraz!)_

The Vulture Daraz fly around the sky and deliver attacks with their talons while the Scorpion Daraz deliver attacks with their stingers while the Orc Daraz slash with their swords but Draco triple brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a cleaving spin slash while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Spin but the Orc slash with their swords and then bash with their shields while the Scorpion Daraz attack with their pincers but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco delivers a brutal somersault slash with Dragon's Claw but the Vulture Daraz attack with their beaks but Terra aerial slashes with Earthshaker followed by a slamming slash followed by a quaking strike but the Scorpion Daraz deliver spinning attacks with their stingers but Draco uses Poison Strike while Terra uses Geo Impact followed by Brutal Blast but the Vulture Daraz unleash sharp feathers to strike but Orobu delivers a flying strike with his claws while Draco uses Uppercut but the Orc Daraz slash with their swords but Terra uses Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors while Draco uses Fire Pillar and unleashes four fire pillars all around and they defeat all of the Daraz.

"That's it for this group." Draco said.

"Come on. More could be in this forest." Terra said as they keep moving.

Unknowing to them Natsu is following the two.

"Those guys really ARE strong! I can't let them hog all the fun! I gotta do something to help out!" Natsu said.

Draco and Terra continue on through the deep forest and continue on their Daraz hunt and while they keep going they hear someone and they get their Keyblades ready to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to get all violent with me." A voice said and it's Hazama.

"Oh, Hazama! Hey, sorry about that." Draco said.

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked.

"I'm trying to find those two miscreants Demiz and Malicia, and they've unleashed their Daraz all over this world." Hazama said.

"Really? By yourself? That's what we're doing. You should leave this to us." Draco said.

"But I assure you, I can handle myself." Hazama said and just then Centaur and Minotaur Daraz appear.

"More Daraz." Terra said.

"Allow me to dispatch of these abominations." Hazama said as he unleashes crimson daggers and delivers strikes at the Centaur and Minotaur Daraz destroying them.

"Damn…" Draco said.

"That was impressive." Terra said.

"I told you I can handle this myself." Hazama said.

"Well, you proved us right." Draco said.

Just then Magnus Daraz appear and Daraz shaped like a red tome, blue tome, and yellow tome appear.

"Well, then. Shall we rid ourselves of these demons?" Hazama asked.

"Coulda said it better myself, man!" Draco said.

"Let's do it." Terra said.

 _(Information: Team up with Hazama and defeat the Daraz!)_

The Magnus Daraz cast a giant fireball spell at the two while the Red Tome Daraz unleashes waves of fire while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash ice spikes from the ground while the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash lightning beams but Draco delivers four slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Strike while Terra uses Ars Solemn and delivers a barrage of attacks followed by a quaking hammer attack but the Magnus Daraz unleash multiple lightning spells but Hazama slashes with his daggers and then unleashes crimson and black energy but the Red Tome Daraz fire barrages of fireballs while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash an intense blizzard but Orobu breathes green fire while Hazama unleashes crimson and black chains and strikes but the Yellow Tome Daraz deliver a charging lightning strike but Terra casts Earth and then delivers three vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by a strong cleaving swing but the Magnus Daraz disappear and then reappear and unleash a black portal and it unleashes a powerful dark fist but Hazama throws black needles and then delivers a crimson and black energy punch while Draco and Terra attack with their Keyblades and they defeat all of the Daraz.

"That was awesome, Hazama! I didn't picture you as a fighter!" Draco said.

"Oh, please. Fighting is the last thing on my mind. I don't resort to violence unless needed. If I want to put an end to Demiz, Malicia, and those annoying Daraz, then I must do what I have to do." Hazama said.

"Well, we still appreciate your help." Terra said.

"No thanks necessary. Let's find any more Daraz and end their worthless existence." Hazama said and they keep moving.

Natsu continues to watch the group.

"Wow. Even that Hazama guy's strong. What magic does he do?" Natsu asked.

Draco, Terra, and Hazama make their way through the deep forest while finding more Daraz and they later go to the next area of the forest.

 _(Forest Field)_

Draco, Terra, and Hazama explore around a field area of the forest and continue their hunt for the Daraz but then Hazama senses something.

"Hmm, it seems we have an unwanted guest." Hazama said.

"Huh? Already?" Draco asked.

"Where?" Terra asked.

"Come on out and make this easy on yourself." Hazama said and coming out is Natsu.

"Natsu? What're you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Shouldn't you be looking out for your new egg?" Terra asked.

"I was, but I…kinda snuck out and wanted to help fight off those Daraz things." Natsu said.

"Fighting the Daraz is no child's game. This is quite deadly serious." Hazama said.

"That's right. It's dangerous. You need to go back to the guild." Terra said.

"But…" Natsu was cut off.

"No buts, kid. Turn around go back before something happens to you." Draco said.

"Fine…" Natsu said pouting and leaves.

"Well, shall we?" Hazama asked and the two nod and keep going through the field.

Draco, Terra, and Hazama continue through the field to find more Daraz and just then Daraz that appear as flowers appear and begin to shoot poison but Hazama slashes with his daggers destroying the Flower Daraz but more keep appearing.

"Leave them to us, Hazama." Draco said.

"No, we will work together. Let's dispatch of these cretins." Hazama said.

The Flower Daraz attack at the three with their poison but Draco delivers a punch followed by a brutal kick and then cleave slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Magma but the Flower Daraz deliver biting attacks with their sharp teeth but Hazama attacks with his palms followed by a graceful kick and then double slashes with his daggers but the Flower Daraz plant poison bombs all over the ground but Draco uses Poison Raid while Orobu shoots green fireballs but the Flower Daraz unleash vines from the ground to get the group but Hazama unleashes crimson and black chains and strikes while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Quake Hammer but the Flower Daraz deliver bites with their sharp teeth but Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a 360 slash while Draco double slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a double leaping kick but the Flower Daraz unleash vines to strike but Hazama unleashes crimson and black energy waves to strike and then delivers a crimson and black energy kick but the Flower Daraz fire poison shots but Draco triple vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw while Terra double horizontal slashes with Earthshaker while Hazama slashes with his daggers and they defeat the Daraz.

"Excellent display! Very excellent, indeed! I have heard you two have become Master Xehanort's new students as well. Very impressive. You're mastering your control over darkness." Hazama said.

"Thank you, dude! That means so much." Draco said.

"We're still struggling, but we're doing our best." Terra said.

"Well, keep up the good work. I'm sure Xehanort will be pleased with your progress." Hazama said.

Just then a scream is heard.

"That sounds like Natsu!" Draco said.

"It's from over there." Terra said.

"Oh, dear! We'd best go help your little friend. He might be in trouble." Hazama said and the two nod and make their way back for the deep forest.

Draco, Terra, and Hazama return to the deep forest and they find Natsu surrounded by a swarm of Moth Daraz.

"Natsu!" Draco and Terra said.

"Help!" Natsu yelled as he unleashes a fire blast at the Moth Daraz.

"Let's help out!" Draco said.

"I'm right behind you! Let us begin!" Hazama said as they confront the Moth Daraz to fight.

 _(Battle Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Team up with Hazama and defeat the Daraz!)_

The Moth Daraz swarm around the trio and try to eat at them but Draco delivers five slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Pillar and unleashes four fire pillars around while Terra casts Meteor an a giant meteor comes crashing down but the Moth Daraz swarm around and try to eat them but Hazama slashes his daggers and then unleashes crimson and black energy waves but the Moth Daraz try to eat at the trio again but Draco locks on and uses Inferno Rain and rains down green fireballs and then rains down more green fireballs while Terra also locks on and uses Shadow Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow balls but the Moth Daraz attempt to eat at the trio again but Hazama delivers a powerful kick while unleashing a crimson and black energy pillar but the Moth Daraz continue to swarm and attempt to attach themselves onto the trio but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco casts Fission Fire while Terra uses Meteor Crash but the Moth Daraz attempt to latch on and try to suck their energy but Hazama double slashes with his daggers while Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Geo Impact while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal double kick and then uses Uppercut and they finish off the Daraz.

Draco and Terra continue fighting against the Moth Daraz swarm but Hazama unleashes multiple crimson and black chains all around and they strike every last Moth Daraz destroying them.

"Wow! That was killer!" Draco said.

"Well done, Hazama." Terra said.

"I can say the same about you two. You've performed admirably." Hazama said.

"Thanks for the help, guys." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without…" Draco stops talking as he sees Hazama gone. "Huh? Where'd Hazama go?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess he left after all the Daraz disappeared." Terra said.

"Well, whatever. Gotta thank him the next time I see him. Listen, Natsu, you gotta get back to the guild now." Draco said.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna get chewed out by Gramps, but whatever. See ya." Natsu said as he leaves.

"We should be going too. With all the Daraz gone, we should find more in another world." Terra said.

"Yeah, okay. C'mon." Draco said as they leave Fiore Forest.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest Hazama is watching the two leave.

"They're really strong. Very strong, indeed. It's just as I've hoped for. Now, all I need to do is… **bring them further down into darkness and then Draco will serve my master well, as I have planned!"** Hazama said as his eyes become four crimson eyes and smiles evilly while crimson and black aura appears around him.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Now, this is a bit longer than the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed their time in Fairy Tail. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra arrive at a world, where they meet a pirate captain, who tells them about an enemy after the light and they must defend it. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	40. Chapter 39: Peter Pan

Chapter 39: Peter Pan

Draco and Terra leave Fiore and return to Lanes Between and continue on their journey and they later find a world that has an island and skull shaped rock and so they decide to enter that world next.

Draco and Terra arrive at a crest of a falls and they find two men being ambushed by Daraz and Unversed while guarding a large chest.

One man has black hair and a black mustache, wearing a red coat, red hat with a feather, black boots, and has a left hook hand.

The second man has white hair and is wearing a blue and white shirt, a red hat, and blue trousers, and has a pink nose.

"What are they, Cap'n?" The second man asked.

"Back! You'll not get any of me treasure!" The first man said holding out a rapier.

"Leave them to us!" Terra said as he and Draco confront the Daraz and the Unversed while the two men run off.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Crocodile Daraz bite at the two while the Wild Bruiser Unversed unleash rocks but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Brutal Dive while Terra uses Ars Solemn and delivers a barrage of attacks followed by a quake hammer strike but the Wild Bruiser Unversed attack with their brute strength and create an earthquake while the Crocodile Daraz bite at the two with their fangs followed by a tail slam but Orobu delivers a tail strike while Draco casts Inferno while Terra casts Magma followed by casting Earth but the Crocodile Daraz deliver a snapping bite while the Wild Bruiser Unversed unleash rocks to strike but Terra uses Ars Arcanum while Draco uses Fire Pillar and then delivers a cleaving strong slash with Dragon's Claw but the Crocodile Daraz slam their tails while the Wild Bruiser Unversed attack with their brute strength but Terra vertical slashes with Earthshaker followed by Brutal Blast while Draco delivers four slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a double cleaving slash and they defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed.

After the fight the two men approach the two Keybearers.

"If we needed your assistance, we would have demanded it. We had the situation under control. Isn't that right, Smee?" The first man asked.

"Oh, yes, Cap'n. Completely. We woulda cleaved those fiends to a brisket, we would." Smee said doing some fighting poses.

"And don't think your efforts mean you'll be gettin' a share of me treasure. Understand?" The captain said.

"Whatever, ya ungrateful asshole. We're not even after your precious box." Draco said.

"We're looking for three people. A boy wearing a mask, a girl in a veil, and a demonic creature. Ring any bells?" Terra asked.

"No, not a one." The captain answered.

"Figures." Terra said.

"What a waste of time." Draco said.

"Smee, you blithering barnacle! We're off! We shall leave this place before the light draws 'em back again." The captain said.

"Yes, Cap'n Hook." Smee said saluting.

"The light?" Draco asked.

"Hey, hold on. What did you just say about the light?" Terra asked and Captain Hook has a devious and evil scheme while smiling evilly.

"Ah, yes. It's heartbreaking, really. This chest, you see, contains light gathered from all around. And I got an acquaintance, a boy, who's sure to try and seize it." Hook explained.

"A boy after the light?" Terra asked.

"That sounds a lot like Vanitas, but if he's not here, then who's after it?" Draco asked.

"Hey, why don't we help you out and keep the light safe?" Terra suggested.

"Yeah! You can tell us more about this boy. What's his name anyway?" Draco asked.

"Peter Pan." Hook answered.

"Peter Pan. Got it." Draco said.

 _(World of Neverland)_

 _(Field Theme: Daydream Upon Neverland)_

"This chest must ne brought safely to Skull Rock Island. Don't let Peter Pan anywhere near it." Hook said.

"Gotcha!" Draco said.

"We got it covered." Terra said.

 _(Rainbow Falls Crest)_

Draco and Terra make their way through the Rainbow Falls to go for the Skull Rock Island and they later go for the next area.

 _(Rainbow Falls Base)_

Draco and Terra make their way through the base part of Rainbow Falls while still taking the treasure chest with them while fighting more Daraz and Unversed in their path and they later make it past the cliff side and then hurry to the next area.

 _(Gully)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the gully and keep going to find Skull Rock Island and they later go for the new area.

 _(Jungle Clearing)_

Draco and Terra go through a jungle area and move past a tree in the center and they then go to the next area.

 _(Mermaid Lagoon)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a lagoon and make their way through the lagoon to find Skull Rock Island and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Cliff Side)_

Draco and Terra keep moving while passing the cliff side and they fight off more Daraz and Unversed in their way and they later make their way to the next area exiting the cliff side.

 _(Cove)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a cove area and it's full of water and they make it past a rocky island and they see something in the distance and it's what looks like a giant skull shaped rock and so they hurry for a boat and use it to reach the skull rock.

 _(Skull Rock Entrance)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the entrance of the Skull Rock and they hurry into the mouth of the rock and enter the cave.

 _(Skull Rock Cavern)_

Draco and Terra arrive at the inside of Skull Rock and set the treasure chest down.

"Well done." Hook said and while Draco and Terra are guarding the chest Hook watches them evilly.

"Pardon me, Cap'n, but it's about that shooting star I was mention' to ye." Smee said.

"Mister Smee, I ordered you to drop that. I'll have ya not be gushin' on about some shooting star." Hook said walking away.

"But, Cap'n. Most shooting stars twinkle for a bit 'n' they go out. But this one, it kept on sparklin' and shinin' even after it crashed down. Why, what if it's a really big, enormous, priceless gemstone?" Smee said making Hook become shocked and runs back to Smee.

"Idiot! Why didn't ya tell me?" Hook said and he approaches Draco and Terra. "Ahem… We've a bit of business to attend to and must, I fear, step away. I trust you two can see to things till I return." Hook said.

"Sure. When Peter Pan gets here, we'll be waiting." Terra said.

"And we'll kick his ass!" Draco said pounding his fist.

Hook and Smee leave Skull Rock.

Later Draco and Terra are still guarding the chest and look around to see if Peter Pan will show up.

"Ya think Peter's gonna show up. When'll he get here?" Draco asked.

"Just be patient. He's bound to show up." Terra said.

Unknowing to the two three figures are on a top ledge of the cavern.

One is a boy with reddish-brown hair, wearing a green tunic, green hat with a red feather, and brown shoes.

The second is another boy with some blond hair and is wearing an orange fox costume.

The third is a rather chubby boy and is wearing a bear costume.

"That old codfish… Looks like he's found a couple of new flunkies. I'll fly down and distract 'em. Men, you move in and nab that treasure." The first boy said.

"Aye, Peter Pan!" The fox costume boy said.

The first known as Peter Pan flies down.

Draco and Terra continue to guard the treasure but then Orobu growls at something.

"What, boy?" Draco asked and they look up to see someone flying around.

"Are you Peter Pan?!" Terra demanded taking out his Keyblade.

"That's me!" Peter Pan answered.

"The light's not yours to take, bastard!" Draco yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Put Peter Pan in his place!)_

Peter Pan flies down to confront the two and takes out a dagger.

Peter delivers a flying charge attack with his dagger but the two dodge and Draco uses Uppercut and then aerial slashes at Peter with Dragon's Claw followed by a double kick while Terra casts Gravity to try and bring down Peter but Peter Pan retaliates with a slash from his dagger and then delivers a multi stab with his dagger but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco uses Fire Raid but Peter Pan flies all around and then delivers another charging attack with his dagger but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Magma while Draco vertical slashes with Dragon's Claw and then uses Fire Pillar and summons four fire pillars all around but Peter Pan continues to slash with his dagger and then delivers a multi stab with his dagger but Draco uses Brutal Somersault while Terra uses Brutal Blast and they send the flying boy back but Peter Pan retaliates with another slash with his dagger and then tries to multi slash but Terra diagonal slashes with Earthshaker followed by a horizontal slash while Draco delivers two 360 slashes with Dragon's Claw and then delivers a brutal punch.

Draco and Terra are still fighting Peter Pan and they exchange blows but they back away from each other and Draco and Terra are still in their fighting stances.

"You guys aren't bad. Guess Hook chose two strong men after all." Peter Pan said.

"Think you're clever, ya bastard?!" Draco asked.

"What do you want with the light?" Terra asked.

"Light? What light?" Peter Pan asked.

"The light you're tryin' to steal, asshole!" Draco yelled and Orobu makes a noise. "Not now, boy!" Draco said but Orobu points at something.

"Look, Pan! We got the chest!" A voice called and they turn to see the two boys running off with the chest in hand.

"No! Not yet, ya blockheads!" Peter Pan yelled.

"Dammit, you! When did they…?" Draco stops talking.

"Hey!" Terra called as he and Draco run after the two boys who start to run faster but they trip and fall while dropping the chest revealing coins and loot.

"That hurt!" Slightly said.

"Sorry…" Cubby said.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Now, what's all this?" Terra asked.

"Pirate treasure, o' course. Jewels, doubloons, ya know, the usual stuff." Peter Pan said.

"You mean we've been guardin' a pile of loot this whole damn time?" Draco asked.

"Sounds like you've been tricked." Peter Pan said.

"I'll say." Terra said.

"UGH! Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! First, Bowser and Bowser Jr., then Maleficent, then that bitch queen Grimhilde, then Faust, then Eggman, then Hades, now Hook! Goddammit, I'm freakin' stupid!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, calm down." Terra said and then he turns to Peter. "We owe you an apology. We picked a fight over nothing." Terra said.

"Aw, it was all in good fun. Not everyday I get to fight two very good swordsmen. Say, what're your names anyway?" Peter Pan asked.

"Terra." Terra introduced.

"Name's Draco." Draco introduced.

"Right then, Terra, Draco. Which way did Hook go?" Peter Pan asked.

"He said somethin' about finding a shooting star or something." Draco said.

"Shooting star?! Tinkerbell must be in danger! Men, guard the treasure with your lives!" Peter Pan said as he flies off.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Cubby said.

"Go an' get 'em, Pan!" Slightly said.

"We should be on our way too." Terra said.

"Yep." Draco said as they leave the cave.

As Draco and Terra start to take their leave they hear a scream.

"Ah! It's a monster!" Slightly yelled from the cave.

"Somebody help!" Cubby yelled.

"Dammit!" Draco yelled as he and Terra run back into the cave and they find the two boys surrounded by Jellyshade Unversed.

"Unversed!" Terra said.

"Get back!" Draco said and Slightly and Cubby run off.

 _(Battle Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Unversed!)_

The Jellyshade Unversed swarm around the two Keybearers and attack but Draco locks on and uses Inferno Rain and rains down green fireballs and then rains more green fireballs while Terra also locks on and uses Shadow Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow balls but the Jelleyshade Unversed attempt to swarm and try to sting at the two but Draco casts Fire Pillar and then casts Fission Fire while Terra casts Meteor and sends down a meteor to explode but the Jelleyshade Unversed swarm and try to sting at the two but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco cleave slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Fire Spin while Terra casts Magma and then uses Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors but the Jellyshade Unversed try to sting at the two again but Terra uses Quake Hammer while Draco uses Fire Raid but the Jellyshade Unversed swarm and sting but Draco casts Explosion while Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker and they both manage to defeat all of the Unversed until none remain.

"Boy, you guys sure cut those monsters down to size." Slightly said.

"Shh…" Terra said.

"Ahoy! How fare ye, lads?!" A voice called and it's Hook.

"Hook!" Slightly and Cubby said.

"Go hide." Draco said and the two boys do what he says.

"Fine! All's well!" Terra said.

"Yep! Eveythin's peachy!" Draco said.

Hook enters the cave and is holding a lantern containing a pixie in it.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Tinker Bell. One of Peter Pan's dearest friends." Hook said.

"Can I have a look?" Terra asked and Hook hands Terra the lantern.

"As long as I have his precious pixie, Pan's demise is all but assured." Hook said laughing evilly but Tinker Bell is now free and she kicks Hook back and he turns to the two. "What is the meaning of this?!" Hook demanded.

"You know, I never really gave it much thought." Terra said.

"We were doin' what our hearts said." Draco said.

"That's mutiny! You'll walk the plank for that!" Hook said.

"This is payback for trickin' us, asshole!" Draco yelled.

Just then a ticking sound is heard.

"That…sound!" Hook said and he turns to see a green crocodile in the water and Hook runs away screaming.

"Hooray! We sure showed Hook!" Slightly said.

"Serves him right." Draco said.

Just then Tinker Bell unleashes wisps of light raining down and Draco and Terra admire this.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Every star up there is another world." Terra said._

 _"Terr." Aqua said._

 _"Yep. Hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there than just ours. The light is their hearts and it shines down on us like a million lanterns." Terra said._

 _"Huh? I don't get it." Ven said confused._

 _"In other words, they're just like you, Ven." Terra said._

 _"What does that mean?" Ven asked._

 _"You'll find out someday." Terra said._

 _Flashback End._

 _Flashback:_

 _"These stars are other worlds. There are so many than just ours. The light within the hearts shine down on everyone like lanterns." Jin said._

 _"Huuuuuh?" Draco asked confused._

 _"I knew you wouldn't understand. You're still an idiot." Jin said._

 _"What the hell does THAT mean?!" Draco demanded._

 _"You're too stupid to know anything." Jin said._

 _"Why do you always act like an asshole to me?!" Draco demanded._

 _"Shut up, moron." Jin said._

 _Flashback End._

"Aww, so much for the pirate treasure." Cubby said and Draco and Terra look down to see the treasure is gone because of the Unversed.

"Did you guys really want the jewels so bad?" Draco asked.

"Nah, we don't care about that stuff." Slightly said.

"Uh, but…Pan was countin' on us." Cubby said.

"I'll tell ya what, put the stuff that's really special to you in there. That can be your treasure." Terra said.

"Yeah!" Cubby said.

"Real swell idea! Thanks!" Slightly said as they take the empty chest.

"That was cool. Ya know, what would we put in there for our treasure?" Draco asked.

"Good question. I guess anything having to do with our friends." Terra said.

"I guess so." Draco said and they leave Skull Rock Island and then leave Neverland.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. We're finally finished with Draco and Terra's side of the other six worlds! Now, we can move onto Astra and Ven's side of the six worlds, so I hope you look forward to that. Also, I'd like to mention to that I have made a poll and it's on my profile page, so please take a look at it and vote. Anyway, next time, Astra and Ven arrive at a new world, where they meet three traveling trainers and help them with their Daraz problem that are attacking innocent creatures. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	41. Chapter 40: Pokemon Trouble

Chapter 40: Pokémon Trouble

Astra and Ven leave Sandover Village and return to Lanes Between and continue their journey and they later find a world that's different and so they decide to enter that world next.

Astra and Ven arrive at what looks like a city while looking around they find many Minotaur Daraz, Orc Daraz, and Ogre Daraz appearing before them.

"Not the Daraz again!" Astra said taking out her Keyblade.

"Well, we know the drill." Ven said taking out his Keyblade.

"PIKACHU!" A voice shouted and lightning comes down and strikes at the Daraz.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"What was that?" Astra said.

"Good shot, Pikachu!" A voice said and they turn to see a boy with black hair, wearing a black shirt with a blue outer shirt with white short sleeves, blue jeans, green fingerless gloves, and a red and white cap and with him is a yellow mouse like creature with red cheeks, two brown stripes on its back, and a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Uh, thanks…" Ven said.

"No problem." The boy said.

Just then more Daraz appear.

"Ugh! Again! Let us handle them this time." Astra said.

"Pikachu, give 'em a hand!" The boy ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Team up with Pikachu and defeat the Daraz!)_

The Minotaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks while the Orc Daraz slash with their swords while the Ogre Daraz deliver two punches but Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by Fire Cartwheel while Ven delivers four fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Air Flair but the Orc Daraz bash with their shields while the Ogre Daraz deliver slamming attacks with their fists but Stella fires magical blasts from her horn while Pikachu shoots electric bolts from his cheeks but the Minotaur Daraz deliver a charging attack with their horns but Ven casts Aero to send them upward allowing Astra to aerial slash with Shining Star and then casts Gravity to bring them down but the Ogre Daraz double punch while the Orc Daraz slash with their swords but Pikachu delivers a tail whip while Astra casts Telekinesis and slams them to the ground while Ven uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over and then delivers a final dashing attack and they defeat all of the Daraz.

"That was amazing, you actually allow your friend to fight for you?" Astra asked.

"Well, that's what most Pokémon trainers do." The boy said.

"Pokémon? I've never heard of that. We don't really use them to fight for us." Ven said.

"I guess ya don't have to, since you got those weapons. Come to think of it, we actually saw them before." The boy said.

"Really?" Astra asked.

"Yep. By the way, I never told you my name. I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet." Ash introduced. "This is Pikachu, my Pokémon and best friend." Ash introduced Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"I'm Astra. It's very nice to meet you, Ash." Astra introduced.

"Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"By the way, what did you mean by…?" Astra was cut off.

"ASH!" A voice called and someone comes over and it's a girl with orange hair tied to a side ponytail, wearing a yellow sleeveless top with red suspenders, blue shorts, and red shoes. "You seriously NEED to stop running off like that!" The girl berated.

"You're not my mom, Misty! You can't tell me what to do!" Ash replied.

"Honestly, how can you even be a Pokémon Master if all you do is become reckless, just like what you did with my bike?" Misty asked.

"Will you DROP that already?" Ash asked.

"Not until you pay me a new one!" Misty yelled.

As the two keep arguing Astra imagines them as Draco and Jin arguing and she giggles making them look at her.

"Huh, what's so funny?" Misty asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just watching you two fight like that reminds me of how much my two friends fight all the time." Astra said but then remembers Draco's and Jin's fight back at Radiant Garden and frowns. _"Draco, Jin…I hope we'll be together again soon…"_ Astra said in her mind.

"What's wrong, Astra? Why're you sad?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Astra said.

"You were giggling just a second ago, and now you're sad? I don't get it." Misty said.

"It's something that happened a while ago." Ven said.

"Well, if that makes you guys sad, then I won't argue anymore." Ash said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Misty. It's really nice to meet you two." Misty introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Misty." Astra said.

"Hey, wait, where's Brock?" Ash asked.

"Good question. I saw him last at the shopping district of the city before I started looking for you." Misty said.

"Well, let's go find him. Hopefully, those freaks hadn't gotten to him yet." Ash said.

"Right." Misty said.

"Hey, Astra, Ven, you guys wanna come?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Astra answered.

"I'd like that." Ven said.

 _(World of World of Pokémon)_

 _(Field Theme: Pokémon Main Theme)_

 _(City Plaza District)_

Astra and Ven start moving through the city plaza district but as they explore around the city they find what looks like a Pokémon looking like an orange salamander being attacked by Vulture Daraz.

"Oh, no! A Charmander!" Ash said.

"It's being attacked!" Misty said.

"We got this!" Ven said as he and Astra rush in and destroy the Daraz saving the Charmander.

"Those things make me sick! Harming an innocent little Pokémon…" Astra said.

"Tell me about it." Ven said.

"We'd better hurry and find Brock, before he gets himself into trouble." Misty said.

"Right! C'mon!" Ash said.

Astra and Ven continue to move through the city plaza district while fighting off more Daraz in their way and they later come across a different area of the city but unknowing to them three figures are watching them.

One is a female with long red hair, wearing a white short-sleeved top with a big red R on it, white shorts, black long gloves, and black long boots.

The second is a male with short purple hair, wearing a white long-sleeved top with a big red R on it, white pants, black long gloves, and black long boots.

The third is a cat like creature with a yellow coin on its forehead and a curled-up tail.

"Two more people holding the same weapons, and they're younger like those twerps." The female said.

"That should mean taking them will be way more easier than last time with those two men." The male said.

"Hahahaha! While we're at it, we'll be able to snatch up Pikachu too!" The cat creature said.

"Then, it's settled. Let's go follow their every move." The female said.

 _(City Shopping District)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the shopping district of the city and begin to search for Brock and they later find a young man with tan skin, spiky brown hair, wearing an orange shirt with a green vest, and brown pants.

"Brock!" Ash said.

"There you are!" Misty said.

"I could say the same thing. What happened?" Brock asked.

"Ash wandered off again." Misty said.

"I was helping these two fight off those Daraz freaks." Ash said.

"Wait, they're dealing with them too?" Brock asked.

"Yes, we've been dealing with them." Astra said.

"They're a annoying bunch." Ven said.

"That's for sure. Anyway, I just saw more leaving the city and going somewhere outside." Brock said.

"For what?" Ash asked.

"Probably to harass more Pokémon." Brock said.

"Just like what they were doing to that poor Charmander." Astra said.

"Then, we better get out there and stop 'em before they hurt more Pokémon." Ven said.

"Hey, lemme come too. Anyone, who hurts the Pokémon answer to me." Ash said.

"I'll come too. I'm NOT letting those awful things hurt any more innocent Pokémon." Misty said.

"Count me in." Brock said.

"Okay, it's settled. Let's go." Ven said.

"Hahahaha! I don't think so!" A female voice said.

"You have to deal with us first!" A male voice said.

"Oh, no… Don't tell me…" Ash stops talking.

"What?" Ven asked.

"Prepare for trouble!" The female voice said.

"And make that double!" The male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation." The female voice said.

"To unite all people from within our nation." The male voice said.

"To denounce the evils from truth and love." The female voice said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The male voice said.

"Jessie!" The female voice introduced revealing herself.

"James!" The male voice introduced revealing himself.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Meowth said showing up.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty, and Brock said.

"Uh…who?" Astra asked.

"I don't get it. That's the best intro they can do? Not really special." Ven said making Team Rocket fall to the ground.

"Listen, you little twerp! We're not here to give you a show, we're for your weapons!" Jessie said.

"Now hand them over, along with Pikachu." James said.

"Wait, what? You want our Keyblades?" Astra asked.

"Not gonna happen!" Ven yelled.

"And there's NO way you're getting Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"Well, that's too bad!" Jessie said.

"You have no choice in the matter!" Meowth said as he shoots a cannon firing a net and it captures Pikachu.

"Cha!" Pikachu yelled.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Let him go!" Ven yelled.

"If you want Pikachu so badly, then we'll make a trade off. Meet us outside of the city at the abandoned village no later than evening and we'll consider giving Pikachu, in exchange for your Keyblades." Jessie said.

"What?!" Astra asked shocked.

"You have until sunset to consider this offer, otherwise, Pikachu's ours forever." James said.

"Give Pikachu back NOW!" Ash shouted but Team Rocket throws a smokescreen covering the area with smoke.

"Get back here!" Ven yelled but Ghoul Daraz appear.

"Move it!" Astra yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Pokémon Battle)_

 _(Information: Fight off the Daraz!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes but Astra casts Zero Gravity to lift them allowing Ven to aerial slash with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and strike with their scythes but Stella delivers a pony kick while Astra uses Starstorm and rains down falling stars while Ven casts Tornado and creates a tornado to lift the Daraz sending them spinning but the Ghoul Daraz fire dark beams but Astra uses Thunder Edge and then casts Triple Plasma while Ven uses Fire Dash but the Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes but Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers multi strikes and then sends out many blades while Astra delivers three graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by and graceful twirling slash but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and attack with their scythes but Ven uses Aero Strike while Astra casts Water followed by casting Fire and they defeat all of the Daraz.

"They got away." Astra said.

"We have to find Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, we want to, but we need to think this through." Brock said.

"They said they want Astra's and Ven's Keyblades in exchange for Pikachu, but it's clearly a trap. Knowing Team Rocket, they won't honor their agreement." Misty said.

"Then, what do we do?" Ven asked.

"Hmm, they said to meet them at the abandoned village no later than sunset, but there are still Daraz outside harassing Pokémon." Brock said.

"Astra, Ven, since you guys are capable of handling the Daraz, can you two fight them off and protect any Pokémon along the way to the abandoned village?" Misty asked.

"Of course!" Astra said.

"Anything for Pikachu." Ven said.

"Thanks, guys." Ash said.

"We'll get Pikachu back. I promise." Astra said placing her hand on Ash's shoulder and Ash nods.

"Okay. Let's get out there and show Team Rocket not to mess with us again." Brock said and everyone nods.

Astra and Ven make their way out of the city shopping district and return to the plaza district and they later make their way out of the plaza district and go outside the city and arrive at the next area.

 _(City Outskirts)_

Astra and Ven are outside the city and are at the outskirts and begin to find any Daraz that are attacking any Pokémon and they later find two Pokémon looking like butterflies being attacked by Goblin Daraz.

"Those are Butterfrees!" Brock said.

"We got it!" Ven said as they confront the Goblin Daraz.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Astra yelled.

The Goblin Daraz attack at the two with kicks but Astra uses Thunder Cartwheels while Ven uses Blitz and strikes three times but the Goblin Daraz deliver a leaping kick attack but Stella charges with her horn while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then thrusts her Keyblade on the ground and creates a pillar with stars while Ven uses Aero Raid but the Goblin Daraz deliver spin kicks to strike but Astra uses Ice Barrage followed by casting Triple Blizzard while Ven delivers four fast slashes with Wayward Wind but the Goblin Daraz spin kick to strike but Ven triple vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast spinning slash while Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful flipping slash but the Goblin Daraz deliver leap kicks but Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Tornado while Astra casts Starstorm and they defeat the Goblin Daraz.

"Hopefully, there won't be too many Daraz to handle before meeting with Team Rocket." Astra said.

"I just hope we hurry, so we can save Pikachu." Ash said.

"You and Pikachu are really close, huh?" Ven asked.

"You bet! Pikachu's my best friend and my very first Pokémon. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot at first, but we have a special bond. With him at my side, I know I can become a Pokémon Master!" Ash said.

"Sounds very familiar." Ven said.

"What about you two? You guys have a journey for a reason, right?" Ash asked.

"Well, we want to be Keyblade Masters in the future." Astra said.

"And Keyblade Masters never turn their back on someone in trouble! Let's go find that village!" Ven said.

"Yeah!" Ash said.

"But we have to be smart about this. We'll need a plan." Misty said.

"I actually have an idea. I think it might work." Astra said.

"What plan?" Brock said.

"You'll find out as we find that village. Right now, let's find any more Daraz harming the Pokémon." Astra said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the outskirts and they later come across a field and go for the next area.

 _(Lake)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a lake area and search for any Daraz and they find Pokémon that look like red fish known as Magikarps being attacked by Imp Daraz and Astra casts Earth followed by casting Fire while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash but the Imp Daraz deliver a leaping strike but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind and then uses Quick Blitz while Astra graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by a cartwheel slash but the Imp Daraz jump and try to attack in the air but Stella fires cyan magical blasts from her horn while Astra uses Thunder Raid and then uses Water Strike but the Imp Daraz try to leap attack but Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star and then casts Triple Fire but the Imp Daraz jump and attack in the air but Astra casts Telekinesis and slams the Daraz while Ven delivers a somersaulting slash followed by a roundhouse slash and they defeat the Daraz.

Astra and Ven make their way through the lake and keep going and they later go for the next area.

 _(Woods)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the woods area and begin searching for any Daraz and while exploring they find Pokémon that look like rats and mice known as Rattatas and Sandshrews being attacked by Vulture Daraz and so Astra casts Gravity to bring them down while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a 360 slash but the Vulture Daraz attack with their talons but Stella delivers a pony kick strike while Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by Water Raid while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a diagonal slashes but the Vulture Daraz attack with their beaks but Ven locks on and uses Flame Salvo and unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Astra casts Starstorm and rains down stars but the Vulture Daraz attack with their talons and then with their beaks but Stella fires magical blasts from her horn while Astra casts Triple Blizzard but the Vulture Daraz attack with their wings but Ven casts Aero while Astra casts Thunder and they defeat all of the Daraz.

After the fight Astra and Ven continue through the woods and later they go for the next area.

 _(Plain)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a plain and they find Pokémon that look like plants known as Weepinbells, Glooms, and Bulbasaurs being attacked by Flower Daraz and Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by Thunder Edge while Ven double horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Blitz but the Flower Daraz unleash poison to strike but Stella charges with her horn while Astra triple graceful slashes with Shining Star and then casts Magnet attracting the Daraz together allowing Ven to cast Tornado but the Flower Daraz spread poisonous gas everywhere but Ven uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over and strikes while Astra uses Pure Splicer and slows down time and delivers a barrage of slashes while teleporting and then keeps teleporting and slashing until she unleashes a light pillar and creates an explosion but the Flower Daraz shoot poison but Astra delivers graceful twirling slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Earth while Ven delivers two slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast spinning slash and they defeat all of the Daraz.

"We've been fighting these Daraz left and right. Where is that village?" Astra asked.

"Look!" Ven said pointing at the sun almost setting.

"Oh, no! The sun's setting! We have to hurry and find that abandoned village!" Ash said.

"We went there before. So finding it shouldn't be a problem. In fact, we should be close to it." Misty said.

"Great." Astra said.

"Hold on. Astra, what about your plan?" Brock asked.

"Just wait until we confront Team Rocket. I'm sure this will work." Astra said.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Just watch." Astra said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the plain to find the abandoned village and they later come across somewhere and they go for the next area.

 _(Abandoned Village)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a ruined village full of destroyed buildings and while looking around they find Team Rocket with Pikachu still in the net.

"You're almost late." Jessie said.

"Yeah well, we had to help Pokémon along the way." Brock said.

"Where's Pikachu?!" Ash demanded.

"Impatient twerp." Jessie said showing the trapped Pikachu.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Ah, ah! You better not move!" Meowth said.

"First, those Keyblades from those twerps." James said.

"Okay then." Astra said shocking everyone.

"Astra, what?" Ven asked.

"You heard them, Ven. Better that we don't resist." Astra said.

"Astra…" Misty stops talking.

"You sure?" Ash asked and Astra nods.

"Stop wasting time and hand them over!" Jessie yelled.

Astra and Ven walk over and hand their Keyblades over to Team Rocket.

"Yes! Perfect!" Jessie said.

"Now…" James stops talking as he presses a button and a cage appears trapping Astra and Ven.

"Astra! Ven!" Ash cried.

"I knew it was a trap." Brock said.

"Thank you so much for your generosity. Now, you twerps can stay out of the way." Jessie said.

"I could say the same to you." Astra said.

"What?" Meowth asked.

Just then Astra's and Ven's Keyblades disappear from Team Rocket.

"What?!" Jessie asked shocked.

"How was that possible?" James asked.

The Keyblades reappear in Astra's and Ven's hands and they then destroy the cage.

"You guys are such idiots!" Astra said as she destroys the net and frees Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

"Why you…! How DARE outsmart us!" Jessie yelled.

"You'll pay for that!" James yelled.

"I don't think so!" Ven yelled as he, Astra, and Pikachu unleash lightning attacks at Team Rocket and they are sent flying.

"I can't believe we got counter-tricked!" Jessie said.

"We thought we had them for sure!" James said.

"I guess dis is it for now!" Meowth said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as they are sent into the sky followed by a star.

"Serves them right for getting in our way." Astra said.

"Thanks, Astra, Ven." Ash said.

"It was nothing. I told ya we get Pikachu back." Ven said.

"Well, I guess we…" Brock was cut off by something by Stella's neigh.

"What is it, girl?" Astra asked and Stella looks up to see Moth Daraz flying through the sky.

"More Daraz!" Ven said.

"Where are they going?" Astra asked and they see the Moth Daraz going for the city.

"Oh, no! They're going to attack the city!" Misty said.

"Not now! We have to go back and stop 'em!" Astra said.

"Right!" Ven said as they rush off out of the village.

"Guys, wait!" Ash called but they're gone.

Astra and Ven rush through the field and then make their way through the woods and then rush their way through the lake and later return to the outskirts and they return to the city plaza district and they find the Moth Daraz at the shopping district and they confront the swarm.

"We'll take you out no problem!" Ven said.

"Let's do it." Astra said.

"Guys!" A voice called and they see Ash, Misty, and Brock arriving.

"You shouldn't deal with this. They're dangerous." Astra said.

"No way I'm letting my friends fight alone!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"We'll help too!" Misty said.

"Let's beat 'em!" Brock said as they all take out red and white balls.

"Go, Squirtle! Go, Bulbasaur!" Ash said throw two red and white balls showing a blue turtle and a Bulbasaur.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said.

"Staryu! Starme! Help out!" Misty said throwing her two red and white balls but then a yellow duck comes out.

"Psyduck." The duck said.

"Not YOU, Psyduck!" Misty yelled.

"Geodude, Vulpix! Take 'em out!" Brock said throwing his red and white balls and coming out is a rock with arms and a fox.

"Thanks, everyone! Let's do it!" Astra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Team up with the Pokémon and defeat the Daraz!)_

The Moth Daraz swarm around the two and try to eat at them but Astra casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero but the Moth Daraz try to leech the lives from the two but Stella fires magical blasts while Pikachu unleashes lightning strikes but the Moth Daraz swarm around and try to attack but Squirtle fires a water beam while Bulbasaur throws razor leaves but the Moth Daraz try to eat at everyone but Staryu and Starme unleash water to strike but the Moth Daraz attempt to leech the lives out of the group but Geodude throws a rock while Vulpix unleashes a fire strike but the Moth Daraz try to eat at the group again but Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by Fire Strike and then delivers a graceful Blizzard flipping slash while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Raid and then uses Blitz but the Moth Daraz try to swarm around the group but Pikachu unleashes electric shots while Squirtle delivers a water shell strike while Bulbasaur unleashes vines to strike while Staryu and Starme deliver spinning strikes while Geodude throws rocks while Vulpix breathes fire but the Moth Daraz try to eat at everyone but Astra uses Nova Barrage and unleashes a storm of stars while Ven casts Tornado and unleashes a giant tornado and they all defeat the Daraz.

After the fight all of the Daraz are gone and all the Pokémon return to the Poké Balls.

"We did it! No more Daraz in the city!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered making a peace sign.

"Thank you all so much." Astra said.

"I should be thanking you, Astra, Ven. You helped me get Pikachu back and not give up." Ash said.

"That's what friends are for. We always look out for each other." Ven said.

"Hey, why don't you come along with us?" Ash offered.

"Thank you, but we still have to go on our own path." Astra said.

"Yeah. We gotta leave soon." Ven said.

"That's too bad. Will we see you again?" Misty asked.

"We'll just might." Astra answered.

"That'd be great. Let's a make deal; by the time we meet again, it's when you two become Keyblades Masters and I become a Pokémon Master!" Ash said.

"Okay. You're on!" Ven said shaking Ash's hand.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"We'll miss you too, Pikachu." Astra said hugging Pikachu.

"Take care of yourselves." Brock said.

"Good luck on your adventure!" Misty said.

"I'll see ya guys again, Astra, Ven! See you again sometime!" Ash said.

"Yep. See ya!" Ven said as he and Astra leave the city and they wave goodbye and Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock wave goodbye back.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, now we're onto Astra's and Ven's side on the other six worlds, starting with what is posted now. Also, PLEASE be sure to review my chapters more, because I'm still working on more there is still nothing, and I'm getting concerned, but please do review and lemme know what you think of my chapters and this story. Anyway, next time, Astra and Ven arrive at a new world, where they meet a trainee wanting to become a hero and help him train to get prepared for the games. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**

 **Also, PLEASE be sure to vote on my new poll! It's on my profile, so you should be able to find it, and it involves which KH stories I should work on next, so if you wanna help me figure it out, PLEASE vote on my poll on my profile page! Thank you! That means a lot from you guys!**


	42. Chapter 41: Road to Hero

Chapter 41: Road to Hero

Astra and Ven leave the World of Pokémon and return to Lanes Between and continue their journey and they later find a world that has a coliseum and they decide to enter that world next.

 _(World of Olympus Coliseum)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a town and as they are exploring they see what looks like a satyr running past them.

"Oy, that kid is relentless." The satyr said.

"Hey, whatcha doin' there?" Ven asked.

"From the looks of it, you were running from something." Astra said making the satyr jump.

"I told ya, I'm booked solid! N-O spells forget it!" The satyr said turning the two but realizes he's talking to the wrong person. "Huh? Who in Halicarnassus are you two? Can't you see I'm busy?" The satyr asked.

"Busy for what? Running from something?" Astra asked.

"Hey, Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil!" A voice called and they turn to see a young man with orange hair and wearing a white toga running to them.

"Alright, Herc, I hear ya! Keep your voice down already." Phil said.

"Aha!" A voice called and they turn to see another young man wearing blue armor, silver shoulder pads, and a silver helmet.

"Beautiful. You happy now? You blew my cover." Phil said.

"Okay, fess up! I asked around and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes!" The young warrior said.

"True heroes!" Hercules said.

"Really?" Ven asked.

"You can train heroes?" Astra asked.

"Course he can! C'mon, Phil, please! I really wanna be a hero." The warrior said.

"Look, we've been through this…I got two words for you: Student-teacher ratio!" Phil said.

"One… Two…um…?" Ven counts his fingers on what Phil said.

"That's THREE words." Astra said mildly annoyed.

"I already got my hands full with this one. C'mon, Herc." Phil said as he starts to leave.

"I'm low-maintenance! I swear!" The warrior said.

Just then Ghoul Daraz, Flood Unversed, Minotaur Daraz, and Buckle Bruiser Unversed appear.

"Daraz!" Astra said.

"Unversed!" Ven said.

"Monsters, huh?" The warrior asked. "Hey, Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of!" The warrior said.

"And I'll help too!" Hercules said.

"Allow me to help as well." A voice said and they see a woman with blonde hair tied to a braid, wearing a white toga dress and carrying a short sword and a small blue shield.

"Great. Another one…" Phil said.

"Thank you, um…" Astra stops talking.

"I am Sophitia. I'll do my best to help." Sophitia said.

"Okay. Thanks." Ven said.

 _(Battle Theme: Road to Hero)_

 _(Information: Team up with Hercules, Sophitia, and the soldier and defeat the Daraz and Unversed!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes while the Flood Unversed attack but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder Shot while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by two vertical slashes but the Minotaur Daraz charge attack with their horns while the Buckle Bruiser Unversed throw their shields but the warrior swings his sword and then creates a shock wave to strike but the Ghoul Daraz disappear and reappear and attack with their scythes but Sophitia slashes with her sword and then delivers a bashing attack with her shield while Hercules delivers a punch but the Minotaur Daraz deliver kicks to strike but Stella delivers a powerful pony kick while Astra slashes with Shining Star followed by Fire Edge and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then thrusts her Keyblade and unleashes a light pillar full of stars while Ven uses Sonic Blade to strike but the Daraz and the Unversed keep attacking but the warrior slashes with his sword while Sophitia vertical slashes with her sword and then calls down a lightning bolt while Hercules delivers a punch while Ven uses Strike Raid and then uses Blitz while Astra uses Pure Dive and delivers a multi dive attack and then unleashes light pillars all around and they defeat all of the Daraz and Unversed.

"We did it." Ven said.

"O, Hephaestus. Thank you for your protection." Sophitia said.

"Okay, change of plans. The games are comin' up soon. So, I'm gonna watch both your matches…then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train." Phil said.

"Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna sign up right now." The warrior said running off.

"The games might help with my mission. I must go now." Sophitia said as she starts moving.

"The games…?" Astra asked.

"Hey, that sounds fun! Let's go, Astra!" Ven said.

"Sorry, kids. Captain Eager and Sweetcheeks just took the last spots." Phil said making Ven disappointed.

"Oh, well." Astra said.

"I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer." Hercules said.

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off." Phil said.

"But, Phil…" Hercules stops talking.

"Oh, and no more training sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him." Phil said as he leaves.

"Hey, cheer up. So you gotta fight a couple of matches. No big deal." Ven said.

"I understand it's difficult to accept, but there's no shame in adapting. I'm Astra, by the way." Astra introduced.

"Ventus. Call me Ven. Want us to help you train?" Ven offered.

"You'd really do that?" Hercules asked.

"Of course." Astra answered.

"Thanks, Astra, Ven. I'm Hercules. Herc for short." Hercules introduced offering his hand and the two shake it.

"You're gonna do fine, Herc!" Astra said.

"Thanks! I'm gonna head over to the coliseum and warm up. Meet me at the vestibule." Hercules said leaving.

 _(Field Theme: Olympus Coliseum)_

 _(Thebes)_

Astra and Ven make their way through the town and they go up the stairs and go for the next area.

 _(Coliseum Gates)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the gates to a big coliseum with two statues and they're amazed by the sight.

"Wow…" Ven said.

"It's really big and amazing." Astra said.

Astra and Ven make their way inside the coliseum and head for the next place.

 _(Vestibule)_

Astra and Ven enter the coliseum lobby and find Hercules.

"So, guys, you ready for some training?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah!" Ven answered.

"Let's get started." Astra said and the three go into the next area of the coliseum.

 _(Arena)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the arena and they find many urns.

 _(Training Theme: Go for It!)_

Astra and Ven begin destroying urns with their Keyblades while Hercules punches at them and they keep destroying as much urns as possible and Astra slashes with her Keyblade while Ven also destroys most urns with his Keyblade while Hercules keeps delivering punches destroying more urns and more urns appear and Astra and Ven continue to slash with their Keyblades and destroy more urns while Hercules delivers an uppercut and destroys the other urns and they aim for more urns and destroy more of them and they keep training and are making good progress.

As Astra and Ven continue training with Hercules they see Phil on the stands watching before walking off.

"What does HE want?" Astra asked.

"Never mind him. Let's keep goin'." Ven said and Astra nods.

Later on Astra, Ven, and Hercules decide to take a break from training and are in the vestibule.

"So, Herc, you wanna be a true hero?" Astra asked.

"More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus." Hercules said.

"Whoa! So, you're a god?" Ven asked.

"No, no. I'm mortal." Hercules said.

"But how is that possible?" Astra asked.

"When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents and…figured out a way to take away my godhood." Hercules explained.

"That's awful." Astra said.

"And this true hero thing?" Ven asked.

"It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus." Hercules said.

"Wow. I guess you've really got your work cut out for you." Ven said.

"But what about you two? How come you're here?" Hercules asked.

"We're…" Astra stops talking.

"We're just trying to make some friends." Ven said.

"Well, hey! You've done that already." Hercules said.

"Huh?" Astra asked.

"C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah! You bet, Herc!" Ven said.

Just then the warrior enters the vestibule and then Phil enters.

"Alright, you bunch of rookies. It's time we go over the rules of the games. So, listen up. All matches are divided into two brackets: One for the east and one for the west. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the west…'cause they already got some heavy hittin' contenders over there in the east bracket and that's where Sweetcheeks is at. And if you wanna beat 'em, you're gonna hafta hustle in there. Now, move those sandals." Phil said as he goes into the arena and Hercules and the warrior follow him in.

"Heavy hitting contenders?" Ven asked.

"You don't think…?" Astra stops talking thinking about Draco and Terra.

"Astra! Ven! C'mon!" Hercules called.

"Oh, okay!" Ven said as they go into the arena.

Astra and Ven arrive at the arena and sit at the stands watching Hercules and the warrior fighting in the coliseum through many matches and both are on top and later on Astra and Ven meet with Hercules.

"Guess we made it." Ven said.

"Yeah. It's all thanks you, Astra, Ven." Hercules said.

"Good! The other kid'll be happy to hear that." Phil said.

"No! I need you most of all, Phil. How else am I gonna be a hero?" Hercules said.

"About time you got it." Phil said.

"At least WE were helping Hercules, you goat jerk!" Astra yelled.

"Look, kid, that's great and all, but you two ain't gonna make him a hero." Phil said walking away but Astra casts Thunder on the satyr. "Ow…" Phil said.

Just then the warrior comes in.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings." The warrior said offering his hand.

"Course not!" Hercules said shaking the warrior's hand. "Holding a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." Hercules said.

"Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet." The warrior said.

"True." Hercules said.

"Neither are you." Astra said.

"That is also true…" The warrior said and they laugh.

Astra and Ven return to the stands and begin watching Hercules and the warrior in the arena and the fight begins with Hercules delivering a punch but the warrior jumps away and delivers an attack with his sword and tries to slam it at Hercules who jumps back and tries to punch at the warrior but the warrior dodges with a somersault and Astra and Ven are impressed with their fighting styles and how they're trading blows.

"This is really close." Ven said.

"I agree." Astra said.

Just then Ven imagines Terra and Aqua fighting while Astra also imagines Draco and Jin fighting.

"Hey! We got trouble! There's monsters loose in town! And if they gate-crash the games, you can forget the match." Phil called.

"Real monsters?" Hercules asked.

"We have to stop 'em." The warrior said.

Astra and Ven take out their Keyblades.

"Ven, let's go!" Astra said.

"Yeah! Leave the monsters to us! This match is too important!" Ven said.

"Astra! Ven!" Hercules called but they leave the arena.

Astra and Ven make their way through the vestibule and then the gates and they later return to Thebes and find Jellyshade Unversed all over town.

"You won't get past us!" Ven said.

"Huh?" Astra asked as an entire swarm of Jellyshade Unversed appearing.

Just then Hercules arrives and same for Sophitia.

"Sophita?!" Astra asked.

"I heard about them appearing. I've come to stop them." Sophita said.

"Herc, what about your match?" Ven asked.

"Forget the match! No way I could let my friends fight alone. 'Cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know…I'm gonna be one. C'mon! Let's finish this together!" Hercules said.

"Agreed!" Astra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Team up with Hercules and Sophitia and defeat the Unversed!)_

The Jellyshade Unversed swarm at the two and try to attack but Astra casts Magnet holding them together allowing Ven to cast Aero sending them upward but more swarms of Jellyshade Unversed swarm and attack but Hercules delivers a punch while Sophitia double slashes with her sword and then delivers a bash with her shield but the Jellyshade Unversed try to sting at the four but Hercules grabs Ven by his legs, spins around, and then throws Ven all over the town like a top and Ven delivers strikes while spinning around while Astra gets on Sophita's shield and then she throws Astra upward and then delivers a powerful diving strike unleashing a light shock wave but the Jelleyshade Unversed try to attack but Stella unleashes magical blasts while Astra casts Starstorm and unleashes raining stars and then uses Nova Barrage and unleashes a storm of stars while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Tornado but the Jellyshade Unversed attack by stinging but Hercules delivers an uppercut while Sophitia slashes with her sword and then unleashes a lightning bolt strike but more Jellyshade Unversed attack but Sophitia delivers a spinning slash with her sword while Hercules delivers a huge punch while Ven uses Aero Raid while Astra uses Pure Splicer and they defeat all of the Unversed.

All the Unversed are gone and everything is peaceful.

"Sorry that we made you miss your match, Herc." Ven said.

"We could have handled them." Astra said.

"Aw, c'mon. You don't have to apologize. It was my decision." Hercules said.

"As long as this town is safe, that is all that matters." Sophitia said.

Just then a Jellyshade Unversed goes for Hercules but then something destroys it and it's the warrior.

"What? You didn't save any for me?" The warrior asked.

"Hey, you're here." Hercules said.

"Took you long enough." Astra said.

"Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero too. I just don't run that fast, that's all." The warrior said.

"So, you both threw the match?" Ven asked.

"Then who won?" Astra asked.

"I left first, so it's not me." Hercules said.

"Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you." The warrior said.

"Still." Hercules said.

"Hey, I never said I'd coach the winner." A voice said and they see Phil. "All I said was I'd see the match first, then decide. Look, bein' a hero is much more than just muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that, but this time, only one of you cared fast enough and that makes all the difference." Phil said.

"So, that means…" Ven stops talking.

"Oh, man! I was THIS close! Uhh… Well, that's life. I never really introduced myself." The warrior taking off his helmet revealing his face with blue eyes and having black spiked back hair. "The name's Zack! Congratulations, Herc." Zack said.

"Thanks, Zack." Hercules said.

"Yeah well, we'll see if you're still thanking him when I'm through with ya. You got a long road ahead of ya, champ." Phil said.

"Hey, don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with lousy luck." Zack said doing squats.

While Hercules and Zack are laughing Sophitia starts to take her leave.

"Where you goin'?" Ven asked.

"I still have my mission to do. I must fulfill it for Hephaestus." Sophitia said.

"The god of fire and forge? He sent you? What mission?" Phil asked.

"That is only my matter." Sophitia said as she leaves Thebes.

"I swear, that girl can be a keep-to-yourself type." Phil said.

"Okay, Goat boy! Be honest before I cast another Thunder spell. You weren't really going to stop training Herc, right?" Astra asked.

"Nah, of course not. I know that kid's gonna go the distance, but he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little incentive." Phil said.

"Really?" Astra asked.

"Of course. It's Astra and Ventus, right? Well, thanks to you two, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya." Phil said.

"I'm sure you do." Astra said.

"Hey, I'm just glad we made a good friend. Somebody to share a laugh with. Like Terra, Aqua, Draco, and even Jin. We'll patch things up." Ven said.

"I hope so." Astra said as they start to leave.

"You're leaving?" Hercules asked.

"We'll stop by once you're a true hero." Ven said.

"Stop by once me and him are BOTH heroes." Zack said.

"So, you don't want us to come back again?" Astra asked teasing.

"Hey, watch it!" Zack said wrapping his arms around Astra and Ven and everyone laughs.

Later Astra and Ven decide to Olympus and continue their quest.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I know this one was shorter, but did what I could on it, so I hope this was enjoyable to read. Anyway, next time, Astra and Ven arrive at a galaxy, where they meet an unlikely duo and they travel to different planets to help them on the duo's space adventures. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**

 **Also, PLEASE be sure to vote on my new poll! It's on my profile, so you should be able to find it, and it involves which KH stories I should work on next, so if you wanna help me figure it out, PLEASE vote on my poll on my profile page! Thank you! That means a lot from you guys!**


	43. Chapter 42: Adventure to Planets

Chapter 42: Adventure to Planets

Astra and Ven leave Olympus Coliseum and return to Lanes Between and continue on their journey and they later make their way to the next part of the space area but as they continue on they see many ships flying by and then fire lasers at them.

"What now?" Ven asked.

"They're attacking us! We need to fight back!" Astra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Fight off the ships!)_

The ships begin firing more lasers at the two but they dodge and Astra has Stella fire multiple cyan magical blasts from her horn while Ven delivers a spinning strike with his Keyblade Glider but the ships continue to fire more lasers but Ven charges with his Keyblade Glider and delivers a spinning strike while Stella delivers a charging attack with her horn but the ships keep firing lasers to strike but Stella fires a large magical beam from her horn while Ven spin slashes with his Keyblade Glider and they manage to fight off the ships.

Just then more ships come and keep firing.

"Ugh! This is annoying!" Ven said.

"Watch out!" Astra said and one of the ships fire a big laser and send both wielders down and they are crashing into what looks like a planet.

Meanwhile in a ship a pink alien creature with blue eyes and black hair tied to a ponytail and wearing a suit is looking at space through the ship's window and looks at what looks like a constructed planet.

"Yes, quite lovely. That should just about do it." The creature said and just then someone comes in and it's a male wearing green. "Oh, you're back so soon?" The creature asked.

"Oh, you're talking to me?" The male asked.

"I'm not in the habit of talking to myself, you buffoon. Did you get rid of them?" The creature asked.

"Yes! No… Well, I had this plan and I thought…" The male was cut off.

"You thought? You THOUGHT?! I do the thinking around here, you slug-brained idiot! I ordered you to destroy those troublemakers before they could cause real trouble!" The creature yelled.

"But I…" The male was cut off again.

"Do you want to be the highly paid spokesman for my planet?" The creature asked.

"Yeah." The male answered.

"Then the next time I send you on a job, I want RESULTS! Now get out of my sight!" The creature yelled.

Meanwhile Astra and Ven fall into a planet and are now in what looks like a city that's raining with dark skies and several ships flying around and the city appears to be in ruins.

"What happened?" Ven asked.

"I don't know, but what world are we in?" Astra asked.

"This is new." Ven said and Stella looks up.

"What?" Astra asked and sees the ships destroying everything. "Oh, no! They're attacking everything!" Astra said.

"We've gotta find a way to stop this!" Ven said.

 _(World of Solana Galaxy)_

 _(Field Theme: Voyage of Space)_

 _(Batalia)_

Astra and Ven begin moving through the ruined city and while looking around they find two figures.

One is a yellow alien creature with big ears, a tail, stripes, wearing teal pants, and brown gloves.

The second is a tiny silver robot with green eyes.

"Who're you guys?" Ven asked.

"We are here to save the galaxy." The robot answered raising his arms.

"Speak for yourself! Put your hands down. You look ridiculous." The creature said.

"Save the galaxy? What do you mean by that?" Astra asked.

"Chairman Drek is destroying every planet in this galaxy and now he's attacking this one. It is urgent we stop him." The robot said.

"All I'm doin' is finding Qwark! So, unless you know where is, see ya!" The creature said.

"Ratchet, remember our deal to help this planet." The robot said.

"Yeah, yeah. You blackmailed me. Just go out and fight some evil or help somebody into another trap!" Ratchet said.

"At least I am not a coward." The robot replied.

"Will you two stop fighting? Is it okay if we help you?" Astra asked.

"You would assist us?" The robot asked.

"Sure! If this Drek is tryin' to destroy a world, then we can't just ignore it." Ven said.

"Oh, brother…" Ratchet said rolling his eyes.

"You have my gratitude. I am Clank." Clank introduced.

"Ratchet. Good to meetcha, I guess…" Ratchet said.

"My name is Astra." Astra introduced.

"Ventus. Call me Ven. So, where do we start?" Ven asked.

"We must hurry into the city entrance and destroy those ships." Clank said.

"Okay. Let's go find the entrance." Astra said.

Astra and Ven begin moving through the ruined place and arrive at what looks like an outer place of the ruined city but then many Blargs try to attack but Astra and Ven fight them off and continue on through and they later reach the other side of the outskirts and they later arrive at a ruined entrance of the same city.

"Okay, so how can we find a way to get rid of these ships?" Ven asked.

"We will need something that attack at great distance." Clank said.

"Okay. Let's find something." Astra said.

"Whatever." Ratchet said.

Astra and Ven explore through the other side of the city and they later find the outside and they find an alien wearing a plumber's outfit and with him is a cannon.

"Hey, hey! I know you two!" The plumber said.

"Hey, the plumber's back!" Ratchet said.

"VERY funny, comedian!" The plumber said.

"What're you doing here?" Ven asked.

"Maintenance, what else? I've been sent here to fix this here turret." The plumber said.

"I think you should hurry up." Ratchet said.

"It works fine, you yahoo. It's the locals. They don't wanna use it to fight these dropships." The plumber said.

"Is it okay if we can try?" Astra asked.

"You? No, I could lose my job." The plumber said.

"C'mon, what's the point in fixing something if no one's gonna use it?" Ven asked.

"Besides, the Blarg chased you outta that last planet, right? Let's pay 'em back!" Ratchet said.

"Hmm, okay. I guess you can try it. Just don't break anything." The plumber said.

Astra and Ven go into the turret and use it to fight off the dropships by firing missiles at the dropships which fire back with their missiles and lasers but Astra and Ven keep firing missiles at the dropships but they keep firing lasers and missiles but Astra and Ven continue to fire more missiles at the dropships and manage to destroy some of them but more dropships fire missiles and lasers but Astra and Ven fires missiles at more dropships and they destroy more of them and they later manage to destroy every single dropship.

"Well, well, well! You two got some talent!" The plumber said.

"See, now these Blargs won't harass you anymore for now." Ven said.

"Here, I got somethin' for ya. Well, good luck with the rest of the story." The plumber said giving a tiny robot before leaving.

"An Infobot." Clank said.

"What does this do?" Ven asked and the Infobot reveals a screen.

 _"Hello, everyone! This is Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, telling you about the wonders about our previous home planet, which had to abandon. We had to leave all of our resources, factories, and happy lives, due to massive pollution, but fortunately, we are constructing a new planet for us to inhabit, and it's nearing completion! With all of our advance scientists, we are using our technology to extract a portion of any planet we choose and add it to our new planet. So, preserve your space now! Prime locations are filling up fast! Good day!" Drek said._

"He's taking pieces of a planet and add it to his new one? I don't know if that's right or wrong." Ven said.

"It is wrong. Drek is stealing pieces of innocent planets and can cause that planet to be destroyed." Clank said.

"That IS awful!" Astra said.

"Hmm, he said he had to leave his old planet behind, right?" Ven asked.

"Yes. If we go there, then we are bound to find out more of his plans." Clank said.

"Is this all you think about? Drek this and Drek that? I got my own problems." Ratchet said.

"If you don't understand how many innocent lives are being lost, then you DO have problems!" Astra said.

"Agreed. You must understand the importance." Clank said.

"Yeah? If you're so smart, how come you fell for Qwark's stupid trick?" Ratchet asked but Astra casts Thunder on him.

"Enough! Let's just hurry to Drek's old planet and see what we can find." Astra said and Ven and Clank nod.

"Whatever. As soon as we find Qwark, I'm sellin' this rust bucket for scrap." Ratchet said making Clank glare at him.

Astra and Ven prepare to leave Batalia and Astra gets on Stella who flies off while Ven puts on his Keyblade Armor and gets on his Keyblade Glider and flies off while Ratchet and Clank get on their ship and fly off.

Astra and Ven return to space and make their way for the next planet and they later come across what looks like a green planet and enter it.

 _(Orxon)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a planet that's full of green skies and green fog and everything is completely polluted.

"Ugh! Look at this place! It's horrible!" Ven said.

"This must be this Drek's old planet. Best keep your armor on, Ven while I keep my light barrier on." Astra said and the ship arrives and only Clank jumps out.

"This is Drek's planet. Because of the pollution, Ratchet has stayed in." Clank said.

"Yeah, we know. Well, let's take a look around." Ven said.

Astra and Ven begin searching around the polluted planet but then they see many Cyborg Daraz appearing.

"Daraz, here?" Astra asked.

"I REALLY wish they didn't come here." Ven said.

 _(Battle Theme: Adventure in Space)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Cyborg Daraz begin firing homing missiles at the two but Astra casts Telekinesis and slams them down while Ven uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over and delivers the final dash strike but the Cyborg Daraz fire lasers at the two but Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid while Astra double vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by Thunder Cartwheel but the Cyborg Daraz through mines and they explode but Stella delivers a powerful pony kick while Astra casts Thunder followed by casting Earth but the Cyborg Daraz fire homing missiles but Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast roundhouse slash while Astra uses Water Surge and then casts Starstorm but the Cyborg Daraz throw mines and explode but Ven casts Tornado while Astra uses Nova Barrage and unleashes a storm of stars and they defeat all of the Daraz.

After fighting off the Daraz the duo continue through Orxon and explore more through the polluted planet and look at many factories but then mutant creatures begin to attack but they fight off the mutant creatures and keep going through the planet while taking a look at different factories and they later come across a metallic bridge with green oozing water under it and they cross the bridge and later arrive at what looks like a metallic area with many electric gates but they destroy the switches shutting off the gates and keep going and they later enter another factory and begin exploring around.

"This might be something worth looking into." Ven said.

"We'll see. With many Daraz and mutant creatures attacking, who knows." Astra said.

Astra and Ven explore through the factory to find something and they come across many lasers in the way but they manage to dodge the lasers and keep going but then more mutant creatures try to attack but they fight off the mutants and continue through while arriving outside and they go through a small metallic bridge with more oozing water under but they cross it and keep going through the factory and while exploring they find what looks like a helmet.

"What's this helmet?" Ven asked.

"That is an O2 mask. I am surprised there is still one more left before the Blarg had to leave." Clank said.

"This might be useful for Ratchet." Astra said.

"Agreed. Perhaps some extra oxygen might help his brain function properly." Clank said.

"Clank, why do you and Ratchet argue so much if you're traveling together?" Ven asked.

"My mission was to find Captain Qwark, who is said to be the galaxy's greatest hero, and I assumed he would help us defeat Chairman Drek, but as we got to finally meet him, he lured us into a trap and revealed he was working with Drek." Clank explained.

"And that's why Ratchet's so obsessed with finding Qwark?" Astra said.

"Yes." Clank said.

"But why does he treat you like dirt?" Ven asked.

"Because when I thought he would help us, I…helped with going into that trap." Clank said.

"It's not your fault. Qwark played a dirty trick on you, and if we do find him, we'll make him pay for it." Astra said.

"While we're at it, we'll help stop Drek too." Ven said and Clank smiles.

"Thank you both, Astra and Ven." Clank said.

"And if Ratchet keeps treating you bad, I'll make him stop." Astra said.

"C'mon, let's keep goin' and see what we can find." Ven said.

Astra and Ven continue to explore through the factory and while exploring they find another Infobot which starts flying off and so the two chase after it through the factory while fighting off more mutant creatures in their way and they return outside to chase the Infobot again and it enters the next part of the factory and it starts going upward and so Astra and Ven climb up after it and they later arrive at a metallic dome area of the factory and they finally manage to get to the Infobot.

"Gotcha!" Ven said.

"Now, let's see what's on." Astra said and the Infobot reveals a screen.

 _"Hello, my fellow Blarg! Drek once again! There has been word that an annoying planet is trying to resist our attempts of making our new planet and taking its portion. Fortunately, we have devised a way to put an end to that feeble attempt of resistance. Behold! A superbomb! Created by our Blarg scientists, this superbomb is designed to be the most dangerous weapon in the entire galaxy and we will use it to destroy ANY planet. Stay tuned for observation and the demonstration! No one will want to miss it. See you then!" Drek said._

"Now he's destroying a planet?! That's awful!" Astra said.

"The coordinates have been downloaded. It's being launched at Planet Hoven." Clank said.

"Then, let's hurry and put a stop to Drek's sick plan." Ven said.

Astra and Ven later leave the factory and make their way back to the ship and Astra and Ven later leave Orxon while Clank returns to the ship which starts to fly off and they leave the polluted planet.

Astra and Ven return to space and make their way to the next planet and they find the next planet which is a white planet and they enter it.

 _(Hoven)_

Astra and Ven arrive at Hoven which is a cold and snowing planet and the ship arrives and Ratchet and Clank get out of the ship and they see a giant missile.

"There it is!" Ven said.

"We have to hurry and stop it!" Astra said.

"Yeah, great. Let's get this over with so we can find Qwark." Ratchet said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the snowy field while fighting off Blargs in their way to reach the giant missile and they come across an icy ground and slide through it and they arrive at a metallic building where they run into more Blargs and they fight them off and keep going through the building and climb up taking them to the higher part of the snowy field and they later arrive at a cave and make their way through the cave while climbing up an area that has frozen water and they return outside but then they run into walking bombs but they fight off the walking bombs and continue through the snowy planet until they later reach what looks like a frozen factory and they go in and make their way through the factory while fighting off more Blargs and hey climb their way the upper part of the factory and they find the giant missile getting ready for launch.

"There!" Astra said.

"We gotta stop it!" Ven said.

"There is a turret right there." Clank said pointing at a turret.

"Good enough for us. Let's go!" Ven said.

Astra and Ven go for the turret and use it to fire missiles at the giant missile but Blargs arrive and try to shoot down at the turret but Astra and Ven fire at the Blargs to take them down and they continue firing at the giant missile which is about to launch still but more Blargs come and try to shoot down the turret but Astra and Ven keep firing at the Blargs and keep firing at the giant missile but more Blargs fire again at the turret but they shoot down the Blargs and keep firing missiles at the giant missile but more Blargs keep firing at the turret while the giant missile starts to launch but Astra and Ven keep firing at the Blargs and then continue to fire at the giant missile and they later manage to destroy the giant missile and it explodes.

"We did it! The bomb's out!" Ven cheered.

"I doubt it's over yet. Drek might have another trick or two up his sleeve." Astra said.

Just then an Infobot comes and reveals a screen showing Drek again.

 _"Men! You are tasked with a very dangerous assignment. We will be able to deliver a counterattack from our new moon base on a planet. Actually, that doesn't sound TOO dangerous. Nevertheless, your orders are simple: Destroy anything that moves, steal the power generators, then destroy anything that doesn't move. Oh, and don't forget, have fun." Drek said._

"We must get to the moon base to stop Drek." Clank said.

"Agreed." Astra said.

"No! We have to find Qwark. He could be there too." Ratchet said.

"Forget your obsession with Qwark! Drek's attacking another planet!" Astra yelled.

"We have to get to that moon base now!" Ven said.

"That's what I said!" Ratchet said.

"No, that is what we said." Clank said.

"Fine!" Ratchet said.

"Fine!" Astra, Ven, and Clank said.

"Fine." Ratchet said.

Astra and Ven make their way out of Hoven and they leave the planet while Ratchet and Clank return to their ship and they leave Hoven.

Meanwhile Drek and Qwark are walking to a shuttle.

"It is time for you to begin your new assignment." Drek said.

"Ahhh, I get to ride in your shiny new shuttle. Terrific idea." Qwark said.

"Oh, you REALLY are an idiot…" Drek said face palming.

"What?" Qwark asked.

"You are to take that shuttle to the moon base and ambush those two miscreants when they arrive." Drek said.

"Oh. Who are they again?" Qwark asked.

"Those two!" Drek yelled pointing a screen with Ratchet and Clank on it.

"Oh! Of course! There's one problem. I'm…" Qwark was cut off.

"Too washed up for ground combat? True, which is why I'm lending you my Starfighter. You still can fly, can't you?" Drek asked and Qwark nods.

"It's settled then. You will acquire the Starfighter once you get to the moon base. Screw THIS up and the endorsement deal is OFF!" Drek said.

"But that would ruin me! You wouldn't…" Qwark said.

"Hahahaha! Try me." Drek said and Qwark goes into the shuttle and flies off.

Astra and Ven return to space and make their way to the next place and they find a station and decide it's the moon base so they hurry there.

 _(Blarg Moon Base)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a moon base and Astra stays in her light barrier while Ven stays in his Keyblade Armor and the ship arrives and Ratchet and Clank come out and Ratchet is now wearing an O2 mask.

"Drek has to be somewhere in the moon base." Clank said.

"Then, let's hurry and find him." Ven said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the moon base but then many Cyborg Daraz appear and try to attack but Astra and Ven fight them off and keep going but then they see turrets firing at them but Astra and Ven lock on and fire their own projectiles and destroy the turrets and move on but many Blargs use rocket launchers to fire rockets at the two but they defeat the Blargs while moving through the base and they later go inside and begin looking around for anything and they see green liquid rising but they avoid the rising green liquid and arrive at the next part of the base and later return outside but more turrets fire at the two but they destroy the turrets while fighting off Blargs but as they keep going they see floating mines coming at the two but they avoid the mines and continue to search the moon base and they enter the base again and begin searching for anything but they find Blargs but they fight off the Blargs and keep going until they arrive at an area that has a lift and they use the lift to take them upward leading them to the upper part of the moon base.

As Astra and Ven reach the upper part of the base they find Qwark.

"Huh? Who're you?" Ven asked.

"Qwark!" Ratchet yelled.

"That's Qwark?" Astra asked.

"Indeed. And hello, 'Captain Ratchet'." Qwark mocked making Ratchet leap at him but Qwark jumps back and is now in a big ship. "Come and get me, 'hero'." Qwark said flying off.

"I'm NOT letting him get away!" Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, there is another ship you can use to chase after him." Clank said.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Ratchet said going for the ship.

"Ven!" Astra said.

"Right! Let's get 'im!" Ven said as they fly after Qwark's ship.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Team up with Ratchet and take down Qwark's ship!)_

Qwark's ship fires missiles at the two but Astra has Stella fire blasts of cyan magic while Ven delivers strikes with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark's ship unleashes homing mines at them but Ratchet fires shot from his ship while Astra fires magical shots while Ven delivers strikes with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark sends out drones to attack but Ratchet shoots down the drones and Stella fires multiple magical blasts while Ven delivers a spinning strike with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark's ship fires missiles and then sends out more drones to strike but Astra sends out magical shots while Ven charges and delivers a flipping strike with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark's ship sends out homing mines to explode at the trio but Ratchet fires multi shots from his ship while Stella fires a magical beam while Ven delivers a strike with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark's ship fires missiles but they dodge and Ven delivers a charging strike with his Keyblade Glider while Stella fires multiple cyan magical blasts but Qwark's ship sends out drones but they destroy the drones and keep attacking the ship.

Qwark's ship sends out homing mines and then fires multiple missiles but Ratchet fires many shots from his ship while Stella fires cyan magical beams while Ven delivers a flipping strike with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark's ship sends out drones to strike but Astra unleashes magical shots to destroy the drones while Ratchet fires shots from his ship but Qwark's ship sends out mines to try and explode but Ven delivers a spinning strike with his Keyblade Glider while Stella fires cyan magical blasts but Qwark's ship fires many missiles at the trio but they dodge but Qwark's ship flies over and tries to drop bombs but they dodge the bombs and Ratchet fires many shots while Stella fires multiple cyan magical beams but Qwark's ship unleashes drones to attack but Ven delivers a charging spinning attack with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark's ship unleashes homing mines to explode but Astra destroys the mines while Ratchet fires shots from his ship while Ven delivers a flipping strike with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark's ship keeps firing missiles and mines but Ratchet fires more shots from his ship while Stella fires magical blasts while Ven delivers a spinning strike with his Keyblade Glider.

Qwark's ship makes a turbo and tries to get away while leaving behind a trail of mines but they dodge the mines and Stella fires magical beams while Ratchet fires shots from his ship but Qwark's ship flies over them and tries to drop down bombs but Ven delivers a flipping attack with his Keyblade Glider causing damage but Qwark's ship fires missiles to strike and then sends out more drones but Astra destroys the drones and Stella fires multiple magical beams while Ven delivers a spinning strike with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark's ship fires multiple missiles but Ratchet fires shots from his ship but Qwark's ship unleashes more drones and more mines but they dodge them all and Ven delivers a dashing strike attack with his Keyblade Glider while Stella fires magical blasts but Qwark's ship flies over them and drops bombs but Ratchet fires multiple shots from his ship while Stella unleashes magical blasts while Ven delivers a flipping strike with his Keyblade Glider but Qwark' ship unleashes drones and mines to keep them at bay but Stella fires cyan magical blasts while Ven delivers strikes with his Keyblade Glider while Ratchet fires multiple shots from his ship and they all finish off Qwark and his ship starts to crash.

"Oh, you son of a…! Well done, Ratchet! You've pass the final test! Mayday! MAYDAY!" Qwark shouted as his ship crashes into a different planet.

Astra, Ven, and Ratchet land back on the moon base.

"Yes! Qwark is HISTORY!" Ratchet said.

"Yeah, great, but now we've got Drek to handle." Astra said.

"C'mon, can't you guys celebrate for a while?" Ratchet asked.

"No!" Clank said.

"Hey, you wanna catch Drek? Betcha there might be a planet to find him." Ratchet said.

"Then, let's…" Ven was cut off.

 _"Warning! The moon base is set to self-destruct. Prepare to die!"_ The voice said.

"What?!" Astra asked shocked.

"We must leave now!" Clank said.

"Agreed." Astra said.

"Then let's go." Ratchet said.

Astra and Ven make their way through the moon base before the self-destruct and they fight off many Blargs in their way and keep going and they later reach the start of the moon base and Ratchet and Clank get on their ship while Astra and Ven try to escape but then the moon base explodes and Astra and Ven get separated from Ratchet and Clank.

"Oh, no!" Clank yelled.

"Astra! Ven!" Ratchet yelled.

Astra and Ven get sent away and are being sent to a different part of space while leaving a star behind.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, this is one is way longer than the last chapter, so I hope this was good. Anyway, next time, Astra and Ven arrive at a space ship, where they meet an experiment, who is learning about friendship and wants to make friends, like them, but they also deal with many Unversed around. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**

 **Also, PLEASE be sure to vote on my new poll! It's on my profile, so you should be able to find it, and it involves which KH stories I should work on next, so if you wanna help me figure it out, PLEASE vote on my poll on my profile page! Thank you! That means a lot from you guys!**


	44. Chapter 43: Meaning of Friendship

Chapter 43: Meaning of Friendship

Astra and Ven are sent away from Solana Galaxy and are sent to the next part of space and they find something up ahead.

"Huh? What is that?" Ven asked and they see a giant Unversed flying past them and the Unversed looks like a giant jellyfish with white skin, three tentacles, twisted black tail, turquoise diamonds, and the Unversed symbol is on its lower body.

"Unversed!" Astra said and the Unversed known as Metamorphosis tries flying past them.

"Try that again!" Ven yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Unforgettable)_

 _(Information: Fight off Metamorphosis!)_

Metamorphosis tries to ram at the two but Stella fires cyan magical beams while Ven delivers a spinning strike with his Keyblade Glider but Metamorphosis delivers a spinning strike with its tentacles but Stella unleashes multiple magical blasts while Ven delivers a charging strike with his Keyblade Glider but Metamorphosis delivers another charging attack but Ven delivers his own charging attack with his Keyblade Glider while Stella fires many cyan magical blasts and they deal enough damage on the Unversed.

Just then a giant ship appears and Metamorphosis flies for it.

"Tryin' to catch a ride, huh?" Ven asked.

"We have to stop it!" Astra said as they chase after the Unversed.

 _(World of Deep Space)_

In the ship a small blue creature in red is contained to the ceiling with two sentry guns aimed at it and coming in is a grey alien creature wearing a black uniform.

"Now, don't get anymore ideas. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature." The giant alien said and the blue creature growls at him but just then an alarm goes off. "An intruder?! Alright, you! Don't get any funny ideas!" The grey alien said as he leaves the room.

The small blue creature moves its head while the guns follow its movements and his ears move up and down and then the blue creature spits at the wall making the gun follow the spit and it fires a blast making a hole in the wall allowing the blue creature to break free and gets on the floor and goes for the hole while dodging blasts from the guns.

Meanwhile Astra and Ven are in the ship and the alarm goes off.

"So, you're the intruders! Identify yourselves!" A voice said and they turn to see the giant grey alien.

"I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"Ventus. The monster we were chasing boarded your ship." Ven said.

"We were trying to stop it." Astra said.

"Nice try! If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it." The giant grey alien said.

Just then the ship shakes violently.

 _"Intruder in the machinery bay! We lost control of the engines! It's some kind of monster!"_ A voice said.

"Now you tell me! Stay right there! I have a lot of unpleasant questions for you both." The giant grey alien said as he leaves.

"This is our fault…" Ven said.

We have to do something." Astra said.

Just then something drops down and it's the blue creature.

"Who're you?" Astra asked.

"As…ta…ra…? Ven…? Terra… Dra…co… Jin… Ah…koo…wah…" The blue creature said.

"What? You know Draco and Jin?" Astra asked.

"And Terra and Aqua?" Ven asked and the blue creature takes out what looks like a made star.

"Frien… Circle!" The blue creature said.

"That looks like a Wayfinder!" Astra said.

"You made that?" Ven asked.

The ship continues to shake again.

 _"The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!"_ The voice said.

"We don't have time for this! We need to find that Unversed now!" Astra said.

"Right!" Ven said as they start to leave but the blue creature runs after them.

"No. You stay here. It's too dangerous." Astra said and they leave.

 _(Field Theme: Hau'oli, Hau'oli)_

 _(Launching Bay)_

Astra and Ven make their way out of the launching bay to find the Unversed and they leave the bay.

 _(Ship Corridor)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the hallway of the ship and they start moving but then Cyborg Daraz and Unversed that look like robotic ray guns appear and attack but Astra slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder while Ven uses Aero Raid but the Cyborg Daraz fires missiles while the Ray Gun Unversed fire beams but Ven delivers four fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Blitz and strikes three times while Astra uses Pure Dive and multi dives and then delivers a final dive and unleashes many light pillars but the Cyborg Daraz unleash mines and try to explode but Astra casts Telekinesis and slams them while Ven delivers fast diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast roundhouse slash but the Ray Gun Unversed fire beams but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful twirling slash while Stella delivers a powerful pony kick but the Ray Gun Unversed fire beams while the Cyborg Daraz fire missiles but Astra uses Thunder Surge while Ven casts Tornado and they defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed.

Astra and Ven continue through the ship's hallway and they go for the next area.

 _(Ship Interior)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the interior of the ship and keep going to find their Unversed target while fighting off more Daraz and Unversed in their way and they keep going to go to the next area.

Meanwhile the blue creature stays behind and looks at his Wayfinder but then a blaster shot hits him and destroys his Wayfinder and it's from the giant grey alien.

"I don't know how you did it, but you won't get away again. Hmph. You haven't fooled me. You can bat your eyes all you want at the Grand Councilwoman, so she'll reconsider your sentence, but I see you for what you really are, an abomination that's only instinct is to destroy everything it touches." The giant grey alien said making the small blue creature growl at him.

 _(Launch Deck)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the launch deck of the ship and they dodge many blasts from the wall guns and they see many Daraz and Unversed going outside in space and so Astra casts her light barrier while Ven activates his Keyblade Armor and they follow outside and go after the Daraz and the Unversed.

After catching the Daraz and the Unversed the two Keybearers begin attacking with Stella's magic blasts while Ven's strikes from his Keyblade Glider but the Daraz and the Unversed attack back at the two but Ven uses the ship's supports to help and strikes at the Daraz and the Unversed while Stella delivers a charging strike from her horn but the Daraz and the Unversed attack again but Astra retaliates with sending out magical shots while Ven delivers a flipping strike with his Keyblade Glider but the Daraz and the Unversed attack again but Ven uses the ship's supports again to deliver spinning strikes while Stella fires multiple magical blasts from her horn but the Daraz and the Unversed attack but Stella unleashes cyan magical blasts while Ven delivers strikes with his Keyblade Glider and they defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed.

After the fight Astra and Ven return to the launch deck and inside the ship.

"Where could that Unversed be?" Ven asked.

"We'll have to search everywhere for it. We have to stop it before it destroys the entire ship." Astra said.

Astra and Ven continue to make their way through the ship and later arrive at the next area.

 _(Ship Hub)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the ship's hub and they continue their search for the targeted Unversed and they find their way through the hub and a metallic door and they open it taking them to the next area of the ship.

 _(Machinery Bay)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a machinery bay and arrive at the engine room where they find the same giant Unversed Metamorphosis circling around the engine core of the ship.

"Thought you could hide from us, huh?" Astra asked.

"End of the line!" Ven yelled as they summon their Keyblades.

Just then the small blue creature comes out and joins the two.

"You… What are you doing here?" Astra asked.

"You shouldn't be here! We told you it's dangerous!" Ven said but the blue creature yells at the Unversed in gibberish.

"What's wrong?" Astra asked but the small blue creature continues to yell in gibberish.

"Never mind that. We gotta defeat that Unversed now!" Ven said.

"Right! Let's do it!" Astra said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Team up with Experiment 626 and defeat Metamorphosis!)_

Metamorphosis spins around like a top toward the two Keybearers and 626 in an attempt to strike but they dodge and Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful slash and then casts Thunder while Ven locks on and uses Flame Salvo and unleashes a barrage of fireballs while 626 fires from two blasters but Metamorphosis uses its tail to aim at the trio and fires a triangle laser blast but they dodge and Stella fires her own magical beam while Astra uses Thunder Raid and then uses Blizzard Edge but Metamorphosis attacks with its tentacles but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind and then delivers two fast spin slashes while 626 fires from his blasters but Metamorphosis goes for the engine's core and tries to steal its energy but 626 turns into a ball and Ven throws 626 at Metamorphosis stopping it from causing damage allowing Astra to cast Starstorm and rains down falling stars but Metamorphosis delivers a spinning strike with its three tentacles but Ven slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Sonic Blade while 626 fires shots from his blasters but Metamorphosis fires triangle shots from its tail but Astra uses Pure Splicer and delivers multi slashes while teleporting and then unleashes a giant light pillar and delivers the final strike.

Metamorphosis tries to steal the ship's engine core again but 626 bounces again and Astra throws 626 at Metamorphosis causing damage and stops it from taking energy but Metamorphosis delivers a spinning strike with its three tentacles but Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast diagonal slash while Astra double horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Earth but Metamorphosis fires another triangle blast from its tail but 626 fires shots from his blasters while Astra uses Blizzard Raid but Metamorphosis delivers a charging attack all over the room but Ven uses the room's gravity switch to allowing zero gravity and uses it to deliver aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Strike but Metamorphosis tries to attack at Ven with its tentacles but Astra quickly uses Nova Barrage and unleashes a storm of falling stars while 626 fires shots from his blaster but Metamorphosis tries to steal the engine's core again but Ven throws 626 to prevent Metamorphosis from stealing any more from the engine's core and Astra casts Thunder Shot while Ven delivers rapid aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a spinning slash but Metamorphosis delivers spinning strikes with its three tentacles but 626 fires shots from his blasters while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind while Astra triple diagonal slashes with Shining Star and they finish off Metamorphosis and it's destroyed.

"That takes care of that." Astra said.

"Now, we shouldn't…" Ven was cut off by something appearing and it's what looks like a giant Daraz that looks like a giant robot with four crimson red eyes, four blasters, a giant cannon on its chest, a giant sawblade on its back, and the Daraz symbol on its head.

"Now a Daraz in the ship?!" Astra asked and 626 yells at the Daraz in gibberish.

"Calm down! We gotta get rid of it now!" Ven said.

"Agreed. Get ready!" Astra said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Tumbling)_

 _(Information: Team up with Experiment 626 and defeat Destructor!)_

The Daraz known as Destructor fires many shots from its four blasters and then fires a giant energy shot from its chest cannon but the trio dodge and Astra delivers four graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by Fire Cartwheel while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by two somersault slashes but Destructor jumps away and is now on the upper part of the room and fires multiple shots from its four blasters and then uses its back sawblade to go all over the room to get the trio but they dodge and 626 bounces and Ven throws 626 to strike at Destructor sending it down to the lower level allowing Astra to double horizontal slash with Shining Star followed by a flipping slash while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Surge while 626 fires shots from his blasters but Destructor recovers itself and fires a giant energy shot from its chest cannon but Astra casts Reflect to make it go back causing damage but Destructor fires shots from its two lower blasters and then fires two missiles from its upper blasters but 626 fires shots from his own blasters to strike while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Blitz and strikes three times while Astra casts Water.

Destructor unleashes its back sawblade and sends it to try and slash at the trio but Stella delivers a powerful pony kick while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful spinning slash while Ven delivers four fast slashes with Wayward Wind but Destructor jumps away and is on the upper part of the room and fires four energy shots from its chest cannon and then fires homing missiles at the trio but 626 bounces again and Astra throws 626 to strike at Destructor sending it back to the lower level allowing Ven to diagonal slash with Wayward Wind followed by Fire Strike while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star and then casts Earth while 626 fires shots from his blasters but Destructor recovers and uses its back sawblade to strike while firing multiple shots from its four blasters but Astra uses Water Surge while Ven uses Aero Edge to strike but Destructor fires energy shots from its chest cannon but 626 fires shots from his blasters but Destructor fires homing missiles but Astra casts Starstorm while Ven uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over but Destructor sends its back sawblade to go all over the room but they dodge and Stella fires cyan magic blasts while Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind.

Destructor fires four energy shots from its chest cannon but the dodge and 626 fires shots from his blasters while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind but Destructor uses its back sawblade to slash at the trio but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by Thunder Cartwheel but Destructor jumps away and goes for the upper part of the room and fires multiple shots from its four blasters but 626 bounces and Ven throws him at Destructor sending it down to their level and Astra delivers five graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Fire while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Quick Blitz while 626 fires shots from his blasters but Destructor recovers and fires missiles from its two upper blasters and then fires three energy shots from its chest cannon but Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Supernova mode and delivers storming slashes and then unleashes a powerful supernova and explodes while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Cyclone mode and delivers storming slashes and delivers a spinning strike.

Destructor sends its back sawblade to go all over the room but they dodge and 626 fires shots from his blasters while Stella unleashes cyan magical blasts but Destructor fires multiple shots from its lower blasters but Ven uses Aero Edge and then uses Strike Raid but Destructor fires four energy shots from its chest cannon but Astra casts Reflect to make the four energy shots go right back and cause damage but Destructor sends its back sawblade all over the room but 626 bounces and Astra throws him at Destructor and causes more damage allowing Ven to uses Sonic Blade while Astra uses Pure Splicer but Destructor fires many shots from its four blasters but they dodge all shots and 626 fires shots from his blasters while Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind but Destructor attacks with its back sawblade but they avoid the sawblade and Stella charges with her horn while Astra casts Triple Blizzard and then casts Magma while Ven uses Blitz but Destructor fires many missiles but 626 fires shots from his blasters while Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a spinning slash but Destructor fires energy shots from its chest cannon but 626 fires shots from his blasters while Ven uses Aero Raid while Astra uses Nova Barrage and they finish off Destructor and it becomes destroyed while disappearing in dark mist.

After the fight against both Metamorphosis and Destructor the agitated 626 continues to yell.

"It's over! Cut it out!" Ven said.

"Please calm down." Astra said placing her hand on 626 who knocks the two back but now he's calm.

"What's gotten into you?" Ven asked and 626 shows them the destroyed Wayfinder.

"I see. Your Wayfinder was destroyed." Astra said.

"Well, don't worry. Friendship's more than just an object." Ven said.

"Fren…ship… Cir…cle?" 626 asked.

"Yes." Astra said.

Just then the grey alien named Gantu enters the room.

"Hmph. Don't let that little mimic fool you. You saw for yourselves what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy." Gantu said.

"Monster? Him?" Astra asked.

"But he helped us stop the monsters!" Ven said.

"You must have triggered some sort of mutation hidden in that freak's genetic coding." Gantu said.

"Ven… As…ta…ra… Frens!" 626 said.

"That's right! We ARE friends!" Ven said.

"We won't let you hurt him!" Astra yelled.

"That's cute! Better say your goodbyes, cause 626 is about to be destroyed!" Gantu said pointing his blaster at 626 but then 626 jumps onto Gantu's face and knocks him down.

"We need to go!" Astra said.

"Right! C'mon!" Ven said as they rush out.

"Sound the alarm! Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away!" Gantu said.

Astra who is now riding Stella and is covered in her light barrier while Ven who is in his Keyblade Armor and on his Keyblade Glider are flying away in space with 626 who is driving a red cruiser ship but several ships chase after them.

"Where are we going?" Ven asked.

"Anywhere but there." Astra said.

626 who is in the ship is fiddling with the ship's controls.

 _"Hyperdrive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engage hyperdrive."_ The ship said but 626 activates the hyperdrive making the ships break out and retreat.

"Break formation! Get clear!" One of the pilots said and the ships break formation.

626 looks at Astra and Ven and yells in gibberish.

"What is it?" Ven asked.

"What's wrong?" Astra asked.

Just then the red cruiser ship takes off at high speed blasting the two away.

"As…ta…ra! Ven!" 626 cried as he disappears into space and Astra and Ven also disappear into space but are separated from 626.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Only two more worlds left for Astra and Ven, so hope you look forward to it. Anyway, next time, Astra and Ven arrive at a world that has mages and they arrive at guild and meet a fire mage, who is taking care of an egg, but someone is harassing them. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**

 **Also, PLEASE be sure to vote on my new poll! It's on my profile, so you should be able to find it, and it involves which KH stories I should work on next, so if you wanna help me figure it out, PLEASE vote on my poll on my profile page! Thank you! That means a lot from you guys!**


	45. Chapter 44: Egg Care

Chapter 44: Egg Care

Astra and Ven are sent from Deep Space and they return to Lanes Between and they later find a world that has a town, a guild, and a forest and so they decide to go to that world next.

In the sky something is flying around and it later crashes into a forest.

 _(World of Fiore)_

In the deep part of the forest someone is lost in the forest and it's Oswald who looks around.

"Ugh! Stupid Star Shard! Now it separates me from Mickey. I gotta find a way outta here and quick." Oswald said.

"Awww, what's the matter, little bunny! Did you lose your friend?" A female voice asked and just then a dark corridor appears in front of Oswald.

"What?" Oswald asked and turns to see someone behind him and it's Malicia.

"That's too bad. Well, unfortunately for you…" Malicia's happy voice changes. "You're out of luck. Now, you're coming with me." Malicia said in a dark and gloomy voice.

"Not with you!" Oswald yelled.

"Hmph. You don't have a choice. Don't worry. Your friend will be joining you soon." Malicia said.

Meanwhile in a town Astra and Ven explore around town.

"Now where are we?" Ven asked.

"Some kind of town. Maybe we should take a look and see if there are any Daraz or Unversed around." Astra said.

Just then Magnus Daraz, Red Tome Daraz, Blue Tome Daraz, and Yellow Tome Daraz appear.

"So much for taking a look." Ven said taking out his Keyblade.

"Let's get started." Astra said.

 _(Battle Theme: Fairy Tail Battle Theme)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Magnus Daraz unleash fire magic at the two but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star while Ven delivers four fast slashes with Wayward Wind but the Red Tome Daraz unleash fireballs while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash ice shards while the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash lightning bolts but Stella unleashes cyan magical blasts while Astra casts Magnet gathering them allowing Ven to cast Thunder down at the gathered Daraz but the Magnus Daraz unleash black holes that send out orbs to strike but Astra slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then thrusts her Keyblade on the ground and unleashes a pillar full of stars while Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers multi slashes and then sends out blades to strike but the Red Tome Daraz unleash fireballs while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash ice shards but Astra casts Fire at the Blue Tomes and then casts Blizzard at the Red Tomes while Ven uses Sonic Blade and they defeat all of the Daraz.

"With this many Daraz around, who knows how much trouble they could cause." Astra said.

"I hope people can be safe from them. Let's go find a safe place." Ven said.

 _(Field Theme: Fairy Tail)_

 _(Magnolia)_

Astra and Ven make their way through the town while keeping a lookout for any more Daraz and they later come across what looks like a giant building that has a bird shaped symbol.

"Hey, what's with this building?" Ven asked.

"Maybe someone might live here." Astra said as they go into the building.

 _(Fairy Tail Guild)_

Astra and Ven arrive inside the building and they see many people drinking and fighting.

"Uh, is this what they do every time?" Ven asked.

"I guess so… It's really violent here." Astra said.

Just then two girls are fighting and one of them gets sent to Astra who manages to dodge.

"Have you not learned, Mira? You will never best me." One of the girls said and it's a girl with long scarlet hair tied to a braid.

"She's tough for somebody young." Ven said.

"Oh, shut up! She's NOT! I'M the tough one!" The second girl said and she has long white hair tied to a ponytail.

"Even though she sent you flying?" Astra asked.

"Unless you want me to kick your ass, shut up!" The second girl yelled.

"Mira, you WILL respect our guests!" The first girl said.

"Make me, Erza!" Mira yelled as she charges at Erza and they continue fighting.

"Umm…." Ven trails off.

"Pay no mind to them. They do this everyday. I swear young people are so reckless." A voice said and they see a middle-aged man. "In any case, welcome to Fairy Tail. I am the guild master, Makarov." Makarov introduced.

"It's really nice to meet you. My name is Astra." Astra introduced.

"Ventus. You can call me Ven, sir." Ven introduced.

"So, what brings you two here?" Makarov asked.

"Well, we were checking to see if there were any more Daraz around." Astra answered.

"Daraz? Those wretched things are back, eh? They just won't stop coming." Makarov said.

"So, you dealt with them before?" Ven asked.

"Yes. They've been showing up in town recently. What's worse is in the forest." Makarov said.

"Wait, isn't that where Natsu and Lisanna are?" Erza asked.

"That's where they're raising that egg Flamebrain found." A boy with raven black hair and shirtless said.

"In the forest? If they're attacking those two, we can help out." Ven said.

"You two?! Ha!" Mira scoffed.

"Silence, Mira! If they are capable of defeating those monsters, then I am certain we'll allow them to help." Erza said.

"Okay. Um, where's the forest?" Ven asked.

"Just keep going through the town, and you'll eventually find it. Good luck and thank you. I'll also have Erza and Gray to help you soon." Makarov said.

"Sounds nice to us. Thank you, Mister Makarov." Astra said.

"To the forest!" Ven said as they leave the guild.

Astra and Ven return outside and make their way through Magnolia to get to the forest and they later find a way to get to the forest and go for the next area.

 _(Fiore Forest)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the forest and begin making their way to find Natsu and Lisanna but then they see dark lightning coming down at them but they jump back.

"Now what?" Astra asked.

"Well, well, Little Astra's come to play with me!" A female voice said.

"Oh, no. That voice…" Astra said.

"Ugh! Not her again!" Ven said and they look up to see Malicia on treetops.

"Long time, no see, Astra! I'm SO happy to see you again!" Malicia said.

"Well, we're NOT happy to see you!" Astra yelled taking out her Keyblade while Stella neighs angrily.

"What do you want?" Ven asked.

"I happen to be in the forest, looking for a new playmate, but now that you're here, it's perfect! I got a great game for you!" Malicia said.

"I'm in no mood to play with you! Go away!" Astra yelled.

"You have to play my game first. Starting with those little kids with an egg I saw." Malicia said as she disappears in darkness.

"Wait, could she have meant Natsu and Lisanna, because they have an egg, right?" Ven asked.

"We have to hurry and find them before she does anything." Astra said and Ven nods.

Astra and Ven make their way through the forest to find Natsu and Lisanna while also fighting off many Daraz in their way and go deeper into the forest and they later arrive at the next part of the forest.

 _(Deep Forest)_

Astra and Ven arrive deeper into the forest and continue their search for Natsu and Lisanna while still fighting off more Daraz in the way and they later find the next part of the forest and they arrive at the next area.

 _(Forest Field)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a field area of the forest and they keep searching for Natsu and Lisanna but more Daraz appear but they defeat them and keep going through the field but then they find what looks like a wooden house and also find two people with an egg and they are surrounded by Red Tome Daraz, Blue Tome Daraz, and Yellow Tome Daraz.

One is a boy with spiky pink hair.

The second is a girl with short white hair.

"Get back! You won't hurt this family!" The pink haired boy yelled.

"Natsu, I'm scared…" The white haired girl said.

"Don't worry, Lisanna. I'll protect us and our egg! I'm the father and it's my job to protect you two." Natsu said as he unleashes flames.

"They're in trouble!" Ven said.

"We need to help!" Astra said as they run to help.

"Hey! Who're you?!" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry. We're not one of them! We wanna help you!" Astra said.

"Really? Thank you." Lisanna said.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Natsu said.

 _(Information: Team up with Natsu and defeat the Daraz!)_

The Red Tome Daraz shoot fireballs at the trio but Natsu consumes the fireball and breathes fire at the Red Tomes but they retaliates with streams of fire but Astra casts Blizzard at the Red Tomes but the Blue Tomes unleash ice shards but Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind and then casts Fire but the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash lightning bolts but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind and then casts Aero while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by Water Edge but the Blizzard Tome Daraz try to freeze the trio but Natsu delivers fire punches while Astra casts Fission Fire but the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash rays of lightning while the Red Tome Daraz unleash streams of fire but Astra casts Water on the Red Tomes while Stella delivers a powerful pony kick at the Yellow Tomes but the Red Tome Daraz fire three fireballs while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash ice spikes but Ven casts Tornado to bring all of the tomes into the tornado allowing Astra to use Nova Barrage and unleashes a storm of stars and they all defeat the Daraz.

"That's the last of 'em." Ven said.

"Until more come back. I can't believe Malicia was the one, who sent them here." Astra said.

"Thank you two so much for getting rid of those awful things." Lisanna said.

"I could've handled them myself." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but we still wanted to help. So, you guys Natsu and Lisanna?" Ven asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"And I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"Well, thank you, Astra and Ven." Lisanna said.

"So, is that the egg you guys are taking care of?" Ven asked.

"Oh, yeah. I found it recently and Gramps said I need to take care of it." Natsu said.

"I thought I would help, so it can hatch healthy." Lisanna said.

"With this many Daraz around AND with Malicia causing whatever trouble she has in mind, I don't think anyone is safe." Astra said.

"Hey, is it okay if we can help you take care of your egg while we hunt down any more Daraz?" Ven asked.

"I guess so." Natsu answered.

"Thank you two so much!" Lisanna said.

"Great and Gray and Erza are gonna help out too." Astra said.

"What? That witch Erza and Ice Princess are coming? Ugh! Whatever. I guess I'll go and help too." Natsu said.

"But what about staying with Lisanna and the egg?" Astra asked.

"I can stay here and watch over it. I don't think anything bad will happen." Lisanna said.

"Well, okay. Let's go find any more Daraz." Ven said.

"Sure thing. I'll be back soon, Lisanna." Natsu said as they leave.

Unknowing to them Malicia is watching from the treetops.

"Idiots. With them gone, I'll be able to make them suffer a little longer before giving Astra to Hazama. I'll make that little fire magic imp suffer as well." Malicia said in her dark and gloomy voice.

Astra and Ven begin finding any more Daraz and they later return to the deep part of the forest to continue their hunt and they later find Vulture Daraz and Orc Daraz in the forest.

"There they are!" Ven said.

"You know what to do." Astra said.

"Burn 'em up! Got it!" Natsu said.

The Vulture Daraz attack with their wings while the Orc Daraz attack with their swords and then bash with their shields but Astra casts Telekinesis and slams them while Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Blitz but the Orc Daraz swing their swords and then deliver a slash while the Vulture Daraz attack with their talons but Ven aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero while Natsu delivers fire punches but the Orc Daraz bash with their shields but Stella charges with her horn while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Supernova mode and delivers storming slashes and then creates a supernova and creates an explosion while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind and then enters Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters a new form known as Wingblade mode and delivers storming slashes with six ethereal blades on his back and then sends the six blades and delivers a powerful strike and they defeat the Daraz.

After the fighting Astra and Ven continue on through the deep forest to find any more Daraz around and they later arrive at a different part of the deep forest and keep searching for any more Daraz and just then Centaur Daraz, Goblin Daraz, and Scorpion Daraz appear.

"More of them." Ven said.

"No matter. Let's get rid of them and fast." Astra said.

"Way ahead of ya! I'll burn 'em all!" Natsu said and the Daraz are about to attack but then something freezes them and they shatter.

"Huh?" Ven asked and arriving is someone and it's the same raven haired boy.

"Hey." The raven haired boy said.

"What're YOU doin' here, Popsicle?" Natsu asked.

"Shut it, Ash-For-Brains! Anyway, I never gave you guys my name. Gray Fullbuster." Gray introduced.

"Oh, so you're the one Makarov sent to help us." Ven said.

"Yep." Gray said.

"That's great, but…can you put some clothes on?" Astra asked.

"OOOPS!" Gray said noticing him being naked.

"Well, we'd better get back to findin' more Daraz." Ven said.

"I saw more of them at forest road when I was looking for you." Gray said.

"Great. Let's go." Astra said.

Astra and Ven continue through the deep forest to hunt for more Daraz and they go down a road and go for the next area of the forest.

 _(Forest Road)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a forest road and they later find Centaur Daraz, Scorpion Daraz, and Siren Daraz appearing.

"That's our cue!" Ven said.

"Let's go." Astra said.

The Siren Daraz use their songs to try and confuse them but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters a new mode known as Pure Blade mode and delivers storming slashes with her ethereal fairy wing like blades and then sends her two wing blades to strike and delivers a powerful light attack while Ven uses Salvation and creates many light blades around him and creates a powerful light blast but the Centaur Daraz charge attack with their horns but Stella charges with her own horn but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers but Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid while Gray creates an ice blade and slashes with it but Centaur Daraz delivers a powerful kick but Astra casts Triple Fire followed by casting Thunder Shot while Natsu delivers fire punches but the Siren Daraz unleash music blasts to confuse everyone but Astra delivers graceful horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by a cartwheel slash while Ven delivers fast vertical slashes with Wayward Wind and then uses Quick Blitz and they defeat all the Daraz.

Astra and Ven continue through the forest road to find more Daraz and they later return to the Fiore forest where they find Ghoul Daraz and they try to attack but then someone strikes at the Daraz and it's Erza carrying a sword.

"Where were you, Erza?" Gray asked.

"If you must know, I was dealing with those beasts." Erza said.

"Makarov told you to help us?" Astra asked.

"Yes. I'll help you find those abominable Daraz and eradicate them." Erza said.

"Great. Thanks." Ven said.

"Hahahaha. It doesn't matter how many you destroy, more will keep coming!" A female voice said and they see Malicia again.

"Hey! Come down here and fight us!" Ven yelled.

"Why fight me when we can play another game? I know, let's play a new game." Malicia said.

"We're not playing any sick game you're playing!" Astra yelled.

"Oh, I think you will! And if you win, you get a reward. Okay, come find me!" Malicia said as she moves from treetop to treetop.

"That girl is REALLY psychotic." Ven said.

"I guess now we have no choice to play her twisted game." Astra said.

"Fine by me. Let's go find her." Gray said.

Astra and Ven begin searching through Fiore forest for Malicia and they later return to the deep forest but then they run into more Daraz so they have to fight them off and continue finding Malicia and they go deeper through the forest and they later return to the forest field where they find Flower Daraz attacking the wooden house but Astra and Ven destroy them and they see the wooden house damaged and find it empty.

"Hey, where'd Lisanna go?" Natsu asked.

"I thought she'd stay here." Ven said.

"You don't think…" Astra stops talking.

"What's wrong, Astra?" Erza asked.

"You don't think Malicia and the Daraz took her away?" Astra asked.

"If that girl does have her, I will BURN her face off!" Natsu yelled.

"You shouldn't do anything reckless against Malicia. Despite her being insane, she's very dangerous." Astra said.

"She and Vanitas both." Ven said.

"Maybe that's what she meant by our reward when we find her. She might have Lisanna. We gotta hurry and find 'em." Gray said.

"Her and that egg! I gotta hurry!" Natsu said as he dashes off.

"Natsu, get back here!" Erza called as she runs after Natsu.

"Let's go, Ven." Astra said and Ven nods and they rush off.

Astra and Ven make their way through the field forest and search the entire forest for Malicia while still fighting off more Daraz and they return to the deep forest and continue searching and they later return to the forest road but more Daraz appear and try to attack but they fight them off and keep going and they later arrive at the next area of the forest.

 _(Glade)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the glade area of the forest and they rush through to find Malicia and Lisanna and they later find two figures and it's Malicia and with her is a tied up Lisanna along with the egg.

"Oh, you found me. Hehehehe. You're good." Malicia said.

"Give Lisanna back!" Natsu yelled as he charges at Malicia who gets behind and then delivers a back kick at Natsu's head sending him toward a tree.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried.

"Enough, Malicia! We've found you! Now, give Lisanna back!" Astra yelled pointing her Keyblade.

"Oh, you want this worthless girl back? So sorry, but I'm actually…" Malcia's voice changes to dark and gloomy. "Going to end her pathetic life!" Malicia said in her dark and gloomy voice.

"Whoa! She's a total different person." Ven said.

"So, you finally show your true colors. You're actually a cold-hearted killer." Astra said.

"There's something you don't know about me, Astra, despite being the same." Malicia said.

"How are we the same?! I'm NOTHING like you!" Astra yelled.

"Hmph! You really are an idiot. I was going to wait until the perfect moment, like Demiz said, but now I'm going to destroy you and your worthless boyfriend!" Malicia said as she summons Condemnation Venom.

"Fine! I'll gladly fight you!" Astra said.

"Same here! I'll knock some sense into that head of yours!" Ven said as he summons his Keyblade.

"You both deserve the most painful death imaginable!" Malicia said.

 _(Boss Theme: Venom of Despair)_

 _(Information: Defeat Malicia!)_

Malicia delivers vertical slashes with Condemnation Venom and then delivers powerful flipping slashes but Astra counters and delivers four graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Thunder but Malicia disappears and reappears behind Astra and delivers a sideswipe slash but Astra quickly cartwheels out of the way while sending Fire while Stella delivers a powerful pony kick but Malicia slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a dancing spinning slash but Ven diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Surge but Malicia delivers a flipping slash at Ven and then delivers a ballet style slash but Ven retaliates with Circle Raid and then casts Aero sending her upward but Malicia vertical slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a horizontal slash followed by a purple slash streak but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Triple Blizzard and then casts Water but Malicia disappears and reappears behind Astra and tries to sideswipe her but Astra quickly counters and uses Fire Surge to strike while Ven uses Blitz.

Malicia jumps into the air and delivers a cartwheeling slash with Condemnation Venom but the two dodge out of the way and Stella fires cyan magical blasts getting Malicia who retaliates with sending out purple fire shots but Ven deflects them and horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast roundhouse slash and then uses Air Flair but Malicia gets behind Ven and delivers a powerful dance like blade swipe but Ven dodge rolls and Astra casts Telekinesis and slams Malicia who retaliates with two vertical slashes with Condemnation Venom and then delivers a ballet style slash but Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by Mystic Burst and sends out magical orbs while Stella charges with her horn but Malicia delivers dance like slashes with Condemnation Venom and then unleashes purple lightning to spread but Astra locks on at Malicia and uses Starstruck and sends out three sets of stars while Ven also locks on and sends out three sets of lightning rays but Malicia disappears in darkness and then reappears and delivers a slash and then teleports and slashes again and then teleports and slashes and then unleashes many poisonous orbs but Astra strikes back with casting Starstorm.

Malicia coats herself in darkness and unleashes multiple purple flames at the two but Astra casts a barrier around herself and Ven for protection and then uses Barrier Surge while Ven delivers two fast horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a somersault slash but Malicia delivers a cartwheel slash followed by unleashes multiple purple lightning strikes but Stella charges with her horn while Ven uses Strike Raid and then uses Quick Blitz but Malicia jumps into the air and delivers a multi diving strike until she delivers a final diving strike and unleashes dark pillars but Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then thrusts her Keyblade on the ground and unleashes a light pillar with stars but Malicia unleashes purple ice shards from the ground to try and freeze them but Ven casts Fire and strikes but Malicia teleports and slashes at Ven many times and keeps teleporting until she delivers a final slash while unleashing dark pillars but Astra casts Cure on Ven healing him and then uses Nova Barrage and unleashes a storm of stars but Malicia retaliates with dance like slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a cartwheeling slash.

Astra and Ven recover from Malicia's attacks and Ven delivers a fast 360 slash with Wayward Wind followed by two fast diagonal slashes with his Keyblade while Astra graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful twirling slash but Malicia double slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing purple slash streaks and then unleashes purple lightning spreading at them but they dodge and Stella delivers a powerful pony kick while Astra uses Water Surge and then uses Thunder Edge but Malicia teleports and slashes at Astra and keeps teleporting and slashing over and over and then unleashes multiple poisonous orbs but Ven casts Tornado to send Malicia into the tornado but Malicia manages to teleport away and then delivers dancing slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by an upper slash but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Fire Burst but Malicia disappears in darkness and unleashes poisonous balls while invisible and then reappears and unleashes a row of poisonous balls but Ven delivers two 360 slashes with Wayward Wind while Astra uses Fire Cartwheel and then uses Blizzard Spin but Malicia slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a ballet style slash and then unleashes purple ice spikes but Ven delivers four fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Surge while Astra triple vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by Mystic Burst and they finish off Malicia.

Malicia gets sent on the ground but then gets up.

"You're all absolutely irritating. Sooner or later, you'll understand the truth and realize your destiny." Malicia said.

"What destiny?" Astra asked.

"You'll figure it out yourself. In the meantime, stay alive until then." Malicia said as she disappears in a dark corridor.

"What was that all about?" Ven asked.

"I'm…not sure…" Astra said.

"Lisanna!" Natsu said running to her and the egg.

"I'm fine." Lisanna said.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Ven asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you for coming for me." Lisanna said.

"We should return to Fairy Tail. Let's go." Erza said.

Everyone later return to the Fairy Tail guild and they talk to Makarov.

"You both have done well against those Daraz. For this, I've decided to make you, Astra and Ven, honorary members of Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Wow, really? Thank you." Astra said.

"Yeah, that's cool." Ven said.

"You deserve it for helping us out." Gray said.

"Yeah, if not for you guys, Lisanna would've been hurt or worse." Natsu said.

"Hmph! I could've done it myself!" Mira said.

Just then the egg starts to crack.

"Look, the egg's hatching!" Lisanna said.

"Huh? No way!" Ven said and just then the egg hatches completely and coming out of the egg is what looks like a baby blue cat.

"A…cat?" Astra asked.

"A cat was in the egg the whole time? I was expecting a dragon." Natsu said.

"Well, ya gotta admit, it's a pretty sweet moment." Ven said placing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, you're right and look." Astra said seeing everyone in the guild smiling. "Everyone's happy." Astra said.

"Happy… Hey! I just got a good name for this guy. I'll call him Happy!" Natsu said.

"Great name. It's fitting." Ven said.

"Everyone being happy…" Astra said as she thinks about Draco, Jin, Terra, and Aqua. "I hope we can all share a laugh again someday when this is over…" Astra said.

"Astra?" Ven asked.

"It's nothing…" Astra said.

"Hey, don't worry. All of us will be together again and we'll all be happy again soon." Ven said smiling.

"Ven… Thank you…" Astra said as they continue to see everyone in Fairy Tail sharing a happy moment.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, only one more world for Astra and Ven. Anyway, next time, Astra and Ven arrive at a world, where they meet two boys and agree to find a shooting star, but end up dealing with a pirate captain. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**

 **Also, PLEASE be sure to vote on my new poll! It's on my profile, so you should be able to find it, and it involves which KH stories I should work on next, so if you wanna help me figure it out, PLEASE vote on my poll on my profile page! Thank you! That means a lot from you guys!**


	46. Chapter 45: Shooting Star

Chapter 45: Shooting Star

Astra and Ven leave Fiore and return to Lanes Between and continue their quest and they later find a world that has an island with a skull shaped rock and so they decide to enter that world next.

In a starry sky something comes flying around and just then a tiny fairy with blonde hair and wearing green sees this and flies over to it.

 _(World of Neverland)_

In what looks like an Indian village someone searches around and it's Mickey.

"Oh, boy… Not only did the Star Shard sent me somewhere, but now it separated me from Oswald. I'd better find him and fast." Mickey said.

"Oh, you'll be seeing your little rabbit friend soon enough." A voice said and just then a dark corridor appears in front of the mouse.

"What?" Mickey asked as he turns to see somebody coming to him and it's Vanitas.

"Move it." Vanitas said.

Meanwhile Astra and Ven are at a seacoast and are sleeping.

"Tinkerbell! A young boy voice said.

"Uh, they ain't movin'…" Another young boy voice said.

Astra and Ven slowly open their eyes as they start to wake up and their vision is blurry but then they see a tiny female fairy with her left foot back ready to kick.

"Let's try kickin' 'em!" The first young boy voice said.

Astra and Ven see Tinkerbell about to kick but they quickly roll over making the fairy miss them and they stop to see two figures which are boys.

The first boy is blond and is wearing a fox costume.

The second boy is wearing a bear costume.

"Who're you two?" The boy in the bear costume asked.

"I'm Astra." Astra introduced.

"Name's Ventus, but everybody just calls me Ven. " Ven introduced.

"And you two are?" Astra asked.

"I'm Slightly and this is Cubby." Slightly introduced.

"Hi." Cubby said.

"Hey, what were you two doin' here?" Slightly asked.

"Hmm, I guess when we sat down to rest, we must've fallen asleep." Ven said.

"I guess." Astra said.

"But where'd you two come from?" Slightly asked.

"Um, well, you see…" Ven trails off but then Tinkerbell comes flying and starts pulling Slighty's fox costume ear.

"Alright, alight, we're goin'." Slightly said.

"So long, Ven and Astra!" Cubby said.

"Hey, where're you guys going?" Ven asked.

"Tink saw a shootin' star and we're gonna go hunt it down." Cubby said.

"Shooting star? Can we come?" Astra asked but Tinkerbell flies to Astra's face and shakes her head. "Oh, who cares what YOU think?!" Astra asked swatting the fairy away and Stella delivers a pony kick sending Tinkerbell away.

"So, can we?" Ven asked.

"'Course you can! But ya gotta agree to follow us." Slightly said.

"Yeah! It's uh…over…over there! That-a way! By the Indian Camp!" Cubby said.

"Ready, men and lady? Forward march!" Slightly said.

"'Kay!" Ven said.

 _(Field Theme: Daydream Upon Neverland)_

 _(Seacoast)_

Astra and Ven begin following Slightly and Cubby through the seacoast and they go to the next area.

 _(Mermaid Lagoon)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a lagoon area and make their way to follow the two Lost Boys and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Jungle Clearing)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a jungle but just then they hear a noise and they see a boy with reddish-brown hair, wearing green clothes, a green hat with a red feather, and light brown shoes flying down.

"Peter Pan!" Slightly and Cubby cheered.

The boy named Peter Pan flies down to Astra and Ven.

"Hmm, who do we have here? Never seen you two here before." Peter Pan said.

"My name is Astra." Astra introduced.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven introduced.

"Well…if you say so." Peter Pan said as he lands on the ground and then walks to the Lost Boys. "Ten-shun!" Peter Pan said and Slightly and Cubby stand in attention and salute. "Now, men, I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?" Peter Pan asked.

"REAL pirate treasure?" Slightly asked.

"Sure!" Cubby said.

"Well, guess who caught a sight of Hook right when he was stashing his treasure? Whaddya say we sneak in and grab it?" Peter Pan asked.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Slightly and Cubby cheered but Tinkerbell delivers a kick at the two and then flies to Peter.

"Tinkerbell, what's gotten into you?" Peter Pan asked.

"We were going to find a shooting star." Astra said.

"Forget that. Pirate treasure's way more fun. Tink, you're comin' with us!" Peter Pan said but the fairy flies off angrily. "Well, that's no way to respond to an invitation. C'mon, Astra, Ven. You're much better sports than her, right?" Peter Pan asked.

"I'd love to join, but I wanna find the shooting star first." Astra said.

"Same here." Ven said shocking Peter but then he flies off and Slightly and Cubby follow him.

Astra and Ven make their way through the jungle clearing and they later go to the next area.

 _(Gully)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a gully and they follow Tinkerbell to a center road and they follow her to the next location.

 _(Indian Camp)_

Astra and Ven arrive at an Indian village and they find something on the ground and it's a familiar item.

"Is that…?" Astra stops talking.

"Mickey and Oswald's Star Shard?" Ven asked.

"How did it get here? Does that mean Mickey and Oswald are here too?" Astra asked and Tinkerbell flies for the Star Shard but then someone stands in front of them and there are two figures.

One is a man with black hair, black thin mustache, wearing a red pirate hat with a feather, a red coat, dark grey trousers, black boots, and has a left hook hand.

The second is a man with white hair and beard, wearing a blue and white shirt, red hat, blue shorts, and glasses.

"A shooting star AND a pixie! Must be me birthday!" The first man said but he notices Astra and Ven.

"Tinkerbell!" Astra said.

"Let her go!" Ven said summoning his Keyblades.

"And give that Star Shard back!" Astra yelled pointing her Keyblade.

"Ah, so you're Peter Pan's brats. Well, tell that cowardly sparrow if he wants his precious Tinkerbell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon." The pirate said as he and the second man run off with Tinkerbell and the Star Shard.

"Get back here!" Astra yelled.

Just then Ghoul Daraz and Flood Unversed appear.

"Scram!" Ven yelled as he destroys the Unversed while Astra destroys the Daraz.

Just then Crocodile Daraz and Wild Bruiser Unversed appear.

"Ugh! Go away!" Astra yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Crocodile Daraz try to bite at the two but Astra casts Telekinesis and slams them to the ground while Ven vertical slashes with Wayward Wind but Wild Bruiser Unversed attack with their fists and then unleash waves of rocks but Ven quickly dodges their attacks and triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by casting Aero sending them upward while Astra casts Thunder to bring them down but the Crocodile Daraz delivers four graceful slashes with Shining Star followed by Water Surge but the Wild Bruiser Unversed attack with their heads but Stella delivers a powerful pony kick sending them down while Ven horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Blitz but the Crocodile Daraz slam their tails to strike but Astra casts Triple Fire and then casts Triple Blizzard while Ven uses Strike Raid and then uses Sonic Blade and they defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed.

After the fight Astra and Ven return to the gully and look around for Tinkerbell but she's gone.

"We lost them." Ven said.

"Not good…" Astra said as they look up at the sky.

 _Flashback:_

 _"You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven asked Aqua._

 _Flashback End._

 _Flashback:_

 _Astra, Jin, and Draco look up at the starry night sky._

 _"The stars are so beautiful. It's so hard to believe they're different worlds." Astra said._

 _Flashback End._

"Look out below!" A voice called and they see Peter Pan flying down.

"Peter! We need your help!" Astra said.

"Tinkerbell's been pixie napped!" Ven said.

"Then I'm too late! Hook's gonna pay for this!" Peter Pan said.

"He told you to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon." Astra said.

"Gotta be an ambush. Hmph, that old codfish thinks he's clever." Peter Pan said as he flies off.

"Wait!" Astra said.

"We're goin' too!" Ven said.

"Well, we have to hurry. Can you two keep up?" Peter Pan asked.

"You bet!" Ven said and Astra nods and they start moving.

Astra, Ven, and Peter Pan return to Mermaid Lagoon and on a pirate ship Smee looks through a telescope to find the trio.

"Peter Pan ahoy! Man the Long Tom and…FIRE!" Smee shouted covering his ears as the ship begins firing cannonballs at the trio but it explodes behind them.

"Cannon fire?" Astra asked.

"Where's it comin' from?" Ven asked.

"On the water! Over there!" Peter Pan said pointing at the pirate ship.

Just then something comes their way and it's Tinkerbell.

"Tink, it's you! You're okay! What? Strange fellahs with funny-lookin' swords has…" Peter Pan was cut off as another cannon is fired and attacks.

"We have to do something!" Astra said.

"Right! I gotta stop that cannon!" Peter Pan said.

"Astra and I will take care of Hook." Ven said.

"Right. Tink, if you would." Peter Pan said as Tinkerbell flies around the two making pixie dust fall on them.

"What just happened?" Astra asked.

"It's pixie dust. Betcha feel lighter now, huh?" Peter Pan asked as he and Tinkerbell fly off for the ship.

"Let's go." Astra said.

"Okay!" Ven said.

 _(Battle Theme: Neverland Scherzo)_

Astra and Ven make their way through Mermaid Lagoon while dodging cannons being fired and fighting off any Daraz and Unversed and they later go to the next area.

 _(Cliffside)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a cliffside and continue making their way while fighting off Daraz and Unversed while still dodging cannons being fired but then they run into rocky walls but Astra casts Earth on the rock walls destroying them and continue on through the cliffside and they later make their way to the next area.

 _(Cove)_

Astra and Ven arrive at a cove and the land is full of water and they later come across a rocky island and someone is on it and it's the pirate Hook.

Hook is standing on the rock island tapping his foot and arms crossed and then he places hand next to his ear but hears nothing.

"Alas, and so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that this would be such an inglorious end." Hook said as he hangs down but then laughs manically. "At last! That scurvy brat will NEVER trouble me again!" Hook said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Hook!" A voice called and Hook turns to see Astra and Ven.

"Swoggle me eyes! No, don't tell me!" Hook said as he takes out his telescope and looks through it and finds that Peter Pan has taken over his ship. "ARGH! BLAST that Peter Pan!" Hook yelled as he takes out his rapier ready to fight but then a ticking sound is heard. "That sound!" Hook said looking around and he looks down at the water and finds a green crocodile looking at him. "No! Not again! Stay away from me!" Hook yelled.

"Forget it!" Astra yelled with her Keyblade in hand.

"I don't think so!" Ven said also with his Keyblade in hand.

"You scurvy brats! I'll end YOU!" Hook shouted.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Captain Hook!)_

Captain Hook delivers three slashes with his rapier but Astra blocks and then delivers a counter blast while Ven delivers his three slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Strike but Captain Hook takes out a bomb and throws it at the two but they dodge the explosion and Ven uses Blizzard Raid to strike while Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star but Captain Hook tries to deliver a triple impale strike with his rapier but they sideswipe out of the way making Hook go near the ledge of the island and Ven kicks Hook into the water allowing the crocodile bite at Hook who quickly jumps out of the water and back on the island and Hook tries to slash at Ven with his rapier but Stella delivers a powerful pony kick while Astra delivers four graceful slashes with Shining Star and then casts Water but Hook retaliates with throwing two bombs but they both move out of the way and Ven uses Sliding Dash while Astra uses Fire Surge but Captain Hook triple slashes with his rapier followed by a thrusting slash but Astra counters with Fire Cartwheel while Ven uses Quick Blitz.

Captain Hook runs at the two and tries to multi slash with his rapier but they dodge but Hook keeps delivering multi slashes with his rapier until he gets tired and Ven double vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash while Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful twirling slash but Captain Hook runs at the two while swinging his rapier wildly but they avoid Hook and he runs toward the ledge again making him stop and Astra strikes at Hook sending him to the water again and the crocodile bites at Hook again but Hook returns to the rock island and throws more bombs but Stella charges with her horn while Ven uses Edge Slash and then uses Aero Raid but Captain Hook thrusts his rapier at the two but Astra counters with two diagonal slashes with Shining Star and then casts Thunder Shot but Captain Hook delivers multi slashes with his rapier and keeps multi slashing until he gets tired allowing Ven to triple slash with Wayward Wind followed by a horizontal slash while Astra uses Thunder Edge and then uses Fire Strike.

Captain Hook runs at the two while swinging his rapier wildly but the two run from him but he chases after them until Hook stops at the island's ledge and Ven tries to attack from behind but Hook quickly horizontal strikes with his rapier but Ven strikes back with Strike Raid while Astra uses Pure Splicer and slows down time and then teleports and slashes multiple times until she unleashes a light pillar and delivers the final strike but Hook delivers a thrusting strike at Astra who creates a barrier and Stella fires cyan magical blasts while Ven uses Sonic Blade and dashes all over but Captain Hook throws more bombs at the two but they move and Astra casts Earth following by casting Blizzard but Captain Hook delivers multi slashes with his rapier until he gets tired and Ven tries to attack but Hook manages to parry and strikes back but Ven retaliates with a payback raid while Astra casts Starstorm and rains down stars but Hook runs at the two while swinging his rapier again but they get away of him who keeps chasing after them while still swinging his rapier until he reaches the ledge and Astra quickly delivers a cartwheel slash sending Hook into the water allowing the crocodile to bite at him but Hook tries to attack with his rapier but Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Blitz while Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by Pure Dive and they finish off Hook who gets sent into the water and the crocodile comes after him.

"Leave me alone! Smeee! SMEEEEEE!" Hook shouted while getting away from the crocodile.

"That should teach him a lesson." Astra said.

"Ahoy! Look what we brought!" A voice called and they turn to see Slightly and Cubby on a small boat while Peter Pan flies with them.

"It's a pirate's treasure chest!" Slightly said.

Everyone gets on the rocky island and take a look at the treasure chest.

"Treasure!" Ven said.

"Yep! The same chest I told ya about. We snatched it from Hook's hiding place." Peter Pan said.

"Well, open it." Astra said and Peter Pan opens the chest but it's empty.

"What?! How come it's empty?" Peter Pan asked.

"Uh, sorry…. We lost all the treasures." Cubby said.

"Oh, well." Ven said.

"That's too bad." Astra said.

"Aw, who needs it? It was probably full of dumb ol' jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways." Peter Pan said.

"We could just put what we treasure in there instead, if yaw anna." Slightly said.

"Yeah! That's perfect! Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us: The real riches!" Peter Pan said.

Later the chest is now full of wooden toy swords and wooden bows.

"What're you puttin' in, Ven, Astra?" Peter Pan asked.

"Good question." Astra said.

"I dunno." Ven said and just then he takes out the wooden Keyblade. "How 'bout this?" Ven asked.

"Wait, you wanna give it up? It's the one Terra gave you." Astra said.

"What is it?" Peter Pan asked.

"It's just something that one of my best friends gave me." Ven said.

"So, it's like a keepsake, huh? You sure you wanna part with somethin' that special?" Peter Pan asked.

"Yup! I don't need it if I got Terra, Aqua, Astra, Draco, and Jin. Our best memories are still ahead." Ven said.

"Ven…" Astra said.

"Alright then. Next time you guys visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more." Peter Pan said.

"Okay. It's a deal." Ven said.

"I can't wait." Astra said as Ven puts the wooden Keyblade into the chest.

Just then they see Tinkerbell taking the Star Shard.

"Hold it, Tinkerbell. That right there belongs to two friends of ours. Can we have it?" Astra asked but Tinkerbell shakes her head and is about to fly.

"Now, Tink!" Peter Pan scolded making the fairy stop and gives the Star Shard.

"Thank you." Ven said.

"You're not so selfish after all." Astra said.

Just then the Star Shard starts to shine and creates a blinding light until it dissipates and Astra and Ven are gone.

"They're gone!" Slightly said.

"Look! The light!" Cubby said pointing up and they see two lights bouncing into the sky and into the stars.

"Don't worry, men! No matter where the light takes them, Astra and Ven'll always have friends waitin' to meet 'em." Peter Pan said smiling.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. And that concludes Astra's and Ven's time in the other six worlds, so now we move onto Jin and Aqua, so I hope you look forward to that. Anyway, next time, Jin and Aqua arrive at a world, where they meet three trainers and help deal with Daraz problems. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**

 **Also, PLEASE be sure to vote on my new poll! It's on my profile, so you should be able to find it, and it involves which KH stories I should work on next, so if you wanna help me figure it out, PLEASE vote on my poll on my profile page! Thank you! That means a lot from you guys!**


	47. Chapter 46: Protect the Pokemon!

Chapter 46: Protect the Pokémon!

Jin and Aqua leave Sandover Village and return to Lanes Between and continue on their quest and they later come across a world that looks interesting and so they decide to enter that world next.

Jin and Aqua arrive at what looks like a village that appears ruined with destroyed buildings and they look around.

"What happened here?" Aqua asked.

"This could be the work of the Daraz and the Unversed." Jin said.

"Whatever is happening, we'd better take a look around." Aqua said and Jin nods.

 _(World of World of Pokémon)_

 _(Field Theme: Pokémon Main Theme)_

 _(Abandoned Village)_

Jin and Aqua begin exploring the ruined village for any Daraz or Unversed but as they take a look around Ignis sees something.

"What now, Ignis?" Jin asked and he sees what looks like Daraz and Unversed going outside the village.

"Daraz and Unversed!" Aqua said.

"Where do they think they're going?" Jin asked.

"We need to follow them before they could cause any damage." Aqua said and Jin nods and they leave the village.

 _(Plain)_

Jin and Aqua later arrive at a plain and they follow where the Daraz and Unversed are going but then they see many creatures looking like plants in the plain.

"What are they? Daraz or Unversed?" Jin asked taking out his Keyblade.

"I don't know. They don't appear to be either of them. They look innocent." Aqua said.

"Looks can be deceiving. Keep your eyes open." Jin said as they keep going through the plain.

 _(Woods)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the woods and continue to follow where the Daraz and the Unversed are going and they go further through the woods and arrive at the next area.

 _(Lake)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a lake and they find more creatures looking like fish swimming around much to Jin's suspicion but Aqua finds the Daraz and the Unversed going somewhere else and so they follow them through the lake and go to the next area.

 _(Outskirts)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at an outskirt and they see a city in front of them.

"That's where the Daraz and the Unversed are going?" Jin asked.

"But why?" Aqua asked and just then fighting is heard.

"Dammit. We have to go in." Jin said as they go into the city.

 _(City Plaza District)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the city and are at the plaza district and they look around for any Daraz and Unversed but they hear more fighting happening.

"It's coming from over there!" Aqua said.

"Good. Let's go!" Jin said.

Jin and Aqua continue through the city to find the source of the fighting and they later go into the next area of the city to find the source of the fighting.

 _(City Shopping District)_

In a shopping district two people are dealing with the Ghoul Daraz and the Flood Unversed and it's a young man with tan skin, brown spiky hair, wearing an orange shirt with a green vest, and brown pants while the other is a girl with orange hair tied to a side ponytail, wearing a sleeveless yellow top with red suspenders, cyan shorts, and red shoes.

"Get back!" The young man yelled.

"UGH! It's one thing after ANOTHER with them! I'm getting tired of this!" The girl yelled taking out a red and white ball.

Before the Ghoul Daraz could attack something slashes at them destroying them and it's Jin with his Keyblade in hand.

"What the hell are you two doing?! Get out of here!" Jin said.

"But…" The young man was cut as Aqua comes to attack the Flood Unversed.

"It's okay. We can handle them." Aqua said and the young man blushes seeing her.

"H-How about I help out? No need for a beautiful lady like you to fight." The young man said making Aqua flustered but the girl takes his ear.

"No, Brock! Let them handle this." The girl said as Minotaur Daraz and Scorpion Daraz appear.

"Smart choice. Now, let's go!" Jin said.

 _(Battle Theme: Pokemon Battle)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Minotaur Daraz charge attack with their horns but Jin delivers five fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Cross Clone while Aqua casts Blizzard and then casts Earth but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers but Aqua casts Zero Gravity to lift them allowing Jin to summon two clones and they aerial slash with their Keyblades and then use Stealth Blade but the Minotaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Blizzard Edge but the Minotaur Daraz charge attack with their horns while the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers but Aqua triple diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by multi slashes and then unleashes ethereal shurikens and they defeat all of the Daraz.

"Damned abominations." Jin said.

"Thank you! I never knew a woman such as yourself would be THIS strong! You're amazing as you are beautiful." The young man said to Aqua making her face turn red.

"Um… Well, I…" Aqua trails off.

"Now look what you've done, Brock! You've made her flustered!" The girl scolded grabbing the young man's ear. "Thanks for the help. My name is Misty and this is Brock." Misty introduced.

"I'm Aqua." Aqua introduced.

"Aqua, that's like a name of a beautiful goddess raising from the ocean." Brock said making Aqua blush again.

"Stop it, Brock. Anyway, it's a nice name. I like how it's watery. But what about you?" Misty asked Jin.

"Jin. Anyway, nice meeting you, but we have an important mission. Let's go, Aqua." Jin said.

"Hold on. You two are not dating, are you?" Brock asked.

"What?!" Aqua asked shocked.

"Dating?! What is WRONG with you?! I said we're on a MISSION!" Jin said.

"Brock!" Misty yelled as she hits Brock's head. "I swear, you have issues. Now, come on. We have to find Ash." Misty said.

"Oh, right." Brock said.

"Ash? Is he a friend of yours?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, he is. He went off somewhere in this city. He's so idiotic sometimes." Misty said.

"Where did you see him last?" Jin asked.

"He and Pikachu probably went off to the woods for something." Brock said.

"That's where those damned Daraz and Unversed probably are. We'd better go." Jin said.

"Right." Aqua said.

"Hold on! If a beautiful girl like you is going there, then I wanna go too! I wanna be by your side!" Brock said holding Aqua's hands. "We were destined to meet." Brock said.

"Umm…." Aqua trails off blushing.

"Dammit." Jin said.

"Brock, we should help them find Ash and those Daraz and Unversed! End of story!" Misty yelled.

"That too." Brock said.

"Idiot. Come along if you want. Just keep your head on your shoulders." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua make their way through the shopping district and later return to the plaza district and they later return to the outskirts but as they return they find creatures that look like butterflies being attacked by Vulture Daraz.

"Those are Butterfrees!" Misty said.

"What?" Jin asked.

"They're attacking Pokémon again." Brock said.

"THUNDER!" Aqua shouted as she casts Thunder to destroy the Vulture Daraz saving the Butterfrees.

"Amazing! Every time I see you cast a spell or attacking with your weapon, you show feistiness!" Brock said.

"Stop it!" Jin and Misty yelled.

"Umm, so these creatures are called Pokémon?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. They live in this world with humans. I can't believe the Daraz are attacking them again." Misty said.

"Then, we should do something about this." Jin said as they keep going through the outskirts.

Unknowing to them three figures are watching.

One is a woman with long red hair, wearing a short sleeve white outfit with a red R on it, white shorts, black gloves, and black boots.

The second is a male with short purple hair, wearing a long sleeve white outfit with a red R on it, white pants, black gloves, and black boots.

The third is a creature that looks like a cat with a gold coin on its forehead with a curled tail.

"So, those two also have those Keyblade weapons." The woman said.

"Just how many people can have these? It makes me want them so badly." The male said.

"But every time we do, we fail, so how can we take dem from those two dis time?" The cat creature asked.

"Oh, we have a grand plan. It's surely fool proof." The woman said.

"And then we'll take them this time along with Pikachu." The male said.

"For your sake, I hope you're right for once." The cat creature said.

Jin and Aqua return to the lake to find anything and then they later arrive at the woods where they find two figures being attacked by Crocodile Daraz and Goblin Daraz.

One is a boy with black hair, wearing a black shirt with a blue outer shirt with white short sleeves over it, blue pants, green fingerless gloves, and a red and white cap.

The second is a yellow mouse like creature with red cheeks, brown stripes on its back, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt.

"There's Ash and Pikachu!" Misty said.

"Damned Daraz! DIE!" Jin yelled as he destroys the Daraz with his Keyblade.

"Wow. Thanks a lot." The boy said but Misty hits his head.

"Why do you ALWAYS have to run off like that?!" Misty demanded.

"Give me a break, Misty. Not like you did anything either." The boy said.

"EXCUSE me?!" Misty demanded but Jin creates a clone and they both hold the boy and Misty down to the ground.

"I'm NOT the patient person here, so either calm down or I'LL make you!" Jin said.

"Okay, sorry." The boy said.

"Yeah." Misty said.

"Are you Ash?" Aqua asked.

"Yep. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is my Pokémon and best friend, Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"What were you doing out here?" Jin asked.

"We're trying to find any Daraz harassing any more Pokémon because they've been doing it recently." Ash answered.

"Where did you see that happen?" Jin asked.

"At the plain and the abandoned village so far, but there could be somewhere else." Ash said.

"Then that's our cue. Let's go, Aqua." Jin said.

"Wait, I wanna help out." Ash said.

"How could you do something?" Jin asked.

"I have Pikachu and my other Pokemon. If I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master one day, then I gotta do what I can." Ash said.

"Pokémon Master, huh? Sounds like a silly dream. If you really want to accomplish that goal, then you'd better find some way to back it up and learn the discipline needed, as I have to become a Keyblade Master." Jin said.

"Well, okay, but please, let me help." Ash said.

"And us." Misty said.

"Jin?" Aqua asked.

"Do what you want, but stay out of the way. One reckless move and you'll die." Jin said.

"Ooookay…?" Ash said.

"Just please be careful when fighting the Daraz. They're dangerous than you think." Aqua said.

"Not to worry. With you here, I know we'll be safe and I'll do my best to protect you." Brock said holding Aqua's hands.

"OR we can try and help." Misty said pulling Brock's ear.

"Let's go! We're wasting time!" Jin said as they move through the woods.

Jin and Aqua return to the plains where they see plant Pokémon known as Weepinbells, Bulbasaurs, and Glooms being attacked by Flower Daraz.

"That's them!" Aqua said.

"They're attacking Grass Pokémon!" Ash said.

"Not if I have any say in the matter!" Jin said.

 _(Information: Protect the Pokémon and defeat the Daraz!)_

The Flower Daraz spew poisonous gas around to poison the two but Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike at the Flower Daraz while Aqua uses Water Raid but the Flower Daraz shoot poison balls but Ignis attacks with her talons while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse while Jin uses Thunder Vanish but the Flower Daraz unleash roots to attack but Aqua counters and casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Ice Barrage but the Flower Daraz spew poisonous gas but Jin uses Ars Barrage and delivers rapid slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers a powerful upper slash but the Flower Daraz shoot poison balls but Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Triple Fire while Jin unleashes three clones and they deliver fast slashes with their Keyblades and then unleash Fire, Water, Aero, and Earth magic and they strike and they defeat the Daraz.

"Pathetic." Jin said.

"Now, you said there are more at the abandoned village?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. I think there could be more Pokémon being attacked." Ash said.

"Well then, come on." Jin said as they move through the plain.

Unknowing to them the three figures are watching them.

"They're good. Just like the other four." The female said.

"I hope taking they're weapons will be like taking candy from a baby." The male said.

"We couldn't steal dose four's, so don't dink it will be easy." The cat creature said.

Jin and Aqua arrive at the abandoned village and they find Imp Daraz and Goblin Daraz attacking Pokémon that look like ghosts which are Haunters, Gingars, and Ghastlies.

"Now, they're attacking Ghost Pokémon." Misty said.

"We'll handle them." Aqua said.

The Imp Daraz deliver leaping attacks while the Goblin Daraz spin kick but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Blizzard Stealth while Aqua uses Thunder Surge but the Goblin Daraz deliver a leaping kick while the Imp Daraz jump to attack but Jin delivers five fast slashes with Phoenix Honor and then multi slashes while Ignis delivers a spinning attack with her beak but the Imp Daraz deliver leaping attacks but Aqua casts Magnet to attract the Daraz and then casts Thunder while Jin creates four clones of himself and they all deliver dashing slashes with their Keyblades but the Goblin Daraz deliver spinning kicks but Aqua uses Water Strike while Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and send them to strike but the Imp Daraz try to jump on the two while the Goblin Daraz deliver leaping kicks but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin triple diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor and then uses Somersault Slash while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Barrier Surge and they defeat the Daraz.

"You done?" Jin asked.

"More could be around." Aqua said.

"Hey, we should try that creepy forest we went through before." Ash said.

"You think that's where the Daraz are?" Jin asked.

"It's worth a try." Brock said.

"Then, we'll go there and see." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua make their way through the abandoned village and they go through a crooked gate and later go outside and they arrive at the next area.

 _(Forest Road)_

Jin and Aqua are now on a forest road and continue their search for any more Daraz and Pokémon and while exploring around they find Pokémon that look like bats known as Zubats and Gobats and they are being attacks by Cyclops Daraz.

"More of them attacking Zubats and Gobats!" Misty said.

"Perfect! I'll destroy them all." Jin said.

The Cyclops Daraz attack with their spiked clubs but Jin delivers dashing strikes with his Keyblade while Aqua casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Tsunami and unleashes a giant wave of water but the Cyclops Daraz slam their spiked clubs on the ground but Jin creates four clones and they deliver slashes with their Keyblades and then rain down ethereal kunais while Aqua uses Water Raid but the Cyclops Daraz fire beams from their one eye but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand kick while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell but the Cyclops Daraz double swing their spiked clubs but Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then levitates her Keyblade and unleashes a giant pillar and spins all over while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then rapid slashes and then creates a fiery explosion and they defeat the Daraz.

"That should be the last of them." Aqua said.

"Probably not. More of them will appear and annoy us." Jin said.

"Then we should…" Ash was cut off by laughter.

"I think you should be more worried about yourselves." A female voice said.

"Yes, because you'll know who will come for you next." A male voice said.

"UGH! This again!" Misty said.

"What now?" Jin asked.

Just then two figures appear on trees revealing the red haired woman and the purple haired male.

"Prepare for trouble!" The female said.

"And make that double!" The male said.

"To protect the world from devastation." The female said.

"To unite all people from within our nation." The male said.

"To denounce the…" The female was cut off.

"Shut up." Jin said making the two fall off the trees and on the ground.

"Team Rocket AGAIN!" Ash said face palming.

"They just don't give up." Brock said.

"They're your enemies?" Aqua asked.

"How pathetic." Jin said.

"How DARE you interrupt our introduction!" The female named Jessie yelled.

"We worked really hard on it!" The male named James yelled.

"I don't give a damn who the hell you are or what you want. Piss off." Jin said.

"How rude! You don't even care about the fact that we're here for your weapons?" Jessie asked.

"Hand them over!" James said.

"You want our Keyblades?" Aqua asked.

"Not happening." Jin said.

"You couldn't steal 'em before. What makes you think you will now?" Ash asked.

"I told ya two dis wouldn't work." The cat creature known as Meowth said.

"Shut up, you annoying cat! Make things easy and give us those Keyblades!" Jessie said.

"Never." Jin said.

"You can't have them." Aqua said.

"Then you leave us no choice. We'll be having those creatures to continue attacking more Pokémon until you comply." Jessie said.

"What?! How is that YOU can control the Daraz?" Jin asked.

"Every time we're around they continue to show up and harm Pokémon everywhere we go." James said.

"Wait, your hearts are full of darkness and negativity, to which the Daraz and the Unversed thrive on!" Aqua said.

"As I thought, you're too corrupted for your own good." Jin said.

"Well, as long as we have our own plan, I suggest you make yours and give us what we want." Jessie said.

"Come meet us at de city if ya know what's good for ya!" Meowth said.

"Even if you do continue having the Daraz attack the Pokémon, we'll always defeat them." Jin said.

"Well, then I guess you'll lots of fun fighting them. See you at the city." James said as they leave.

"Dumbasses. They think they can have what they want." Jin said.

"So, they'll keep sending those Daraz to harass the Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Hmm, if we don't them our Keyblades, they'll keep attacking." Aqua said.

"In that case, I have my own plan in mind. We're going to the city." Jin said.

"You're actually going to give them your Keyblades?" Misty asked.

"Not give them. It's going to be a ruse. We'll outsmart them." Jin said.

"I see. So, how will it work?" Ash asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Jin said.

"I hope it works." Brock said.

"It will." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua make their way back to the abandoned village and then they return to the plain but many Daraz appear and attack but Jin slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal shurikens while Aqua slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Earth and they keep going and later return to the woods but they find more Pokémon which are Caterpies, Weedles, Rattatas, and Sandshrews being attacked by more Daraz but they fight them off with their Keyblades defeating them and rescuing the Pokémon and continue and they later arrive at the lake but they find Magikarps, Squirtles, and Seals being attacked by more Daraz but Aqua casts Water while Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and they defeat the Daraz and save the Pokémon and they keep going and they arrive at the outskirts.

"Okay, here we are." Jin said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Aqua asked.

"Don't doubt me. My plans never fail. Those idiots won't know what hit them." Jin said.

"I hope so." Ash said.

Jin and Aqua arrive at the city plaza district and start finding Team Rocket but then more Daraz appear and attack but Jin slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Cross Clone while Aqua casts Thunder and then Fire and they keep going until they arrive at the shopping district and keep finding where Team Rocket is but more Daraz appear and attack but Aqua casts Magnet allowing Jin to unleash ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike defeating the Daraz and they continue through the city until they later arrive at the next area of the city.

 _(City Pokémon Center)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at an area with a hospital building and they find Team Rocket.

"So, you've come here to give us the Keyblades?" Jessie asked.

"I came to give you something more than that." Jin said throwing his Keyblade at Team Rocket.

"Now was too easy! How do we know this isn't a trap?" Jessie asked.

"It's not, idiot." Jin said.

"We'll be the judge of dat." Meowth said.

"Jin, how could you…?" Ash was cut off.

"Shut up and watch." Jin said.

"Hmm, this looks like the one he has. Doesn't look fake to me." James said.

"Fine enough. Now, you, girl. Hand over your Keyblade as well. Then, give us Pikachu!" Jessie said.

Just then Phoenix Honor starts to explode and Team Rocket is sent flying.

"NOT again!" James said.

"Every TIME we get swatted away like dis!" Meowth said.

"This will be the last time I'll be made a fool out of!" Jessie yelled.

"Until then…" James stops talking.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as they get sent into the sky leaving behind a star.

"That was great, Jin, but you're Keyblades' gone." Misty said.

"Wrong." Jin said as he summons Phoenix Honor. The real never got destroyed. I used a spell to create a copy and then just as those idiots had their hands on the fake, I released the spell, allowing it to detonate and explode like a bomb." Jin explained.

"Smart." Aqua said.

"I told you my plans don't fail." Jin said.

"Well, at least Team Rocket won't be bothering us again for a while." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Later Jin and Aqua begin to leave the city and return to the outskirt getting ready to leave but then a loud noise is heard.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted.

"That was Pikachu!" Aqua said.

"Now what?" Jin asked and Misty and Brock come running to the two.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked.

"A monster appeared into the city and Pikachu got captured!" Misty explained.

"Monster?" Aqua asked.

"Daraz! Where's Ash?" Jin asked.

"He tried to help Pikachu, but went down." Brock answered.

"Jin!" Aqua said.

"Agreed. Let's go!" Jin said and they make their way back into the city.

At the plaza district Ash is on the ground and Pikachu is now inside what looks like a Daraz that looks like a giant black robot with four metallic tentacles with one being red, the second blue, the third yellow, and the fourth green, four crimson eyes, two blasters, a black glass cage in the center, and the Daraz symbol on its body and its firing many shots on the ground where Ash is but Jin quickly arrives and helps him.

"You okay?" Jin asked.

"No. Pikachu's in there!" Ash said pointing at Pikachu trapped in the robot Daraz's glass cage. "I gotta help him!" Ash said running but Jin stops him.

"Wait, if you do something reckless, you die! How can you become a Pokémon Master if you die?" Jin asked.

"A Pokémon Master would do anything to save a Pokémon. Not just that, but Pikachu's my best friend. I'd do anything for him." Ash said.

"Jin, we need to stop this Daraz." Aqua said.

"Ash, leave it to us. We'll get Pikachu back." Jin said.

"Lemme help." Ash said.

"Pikachu's your best friend, huh? Okay. You can help, but don't anything reckless." Jin said.

"Thanks!" Ash said taking out two Poke Balls. "Go, Squirtle! Bulbasaur!" Ash said throwing the Poke Balls revealing Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"Now, let's help Pikachu!" Aqua said.

 _(Boss Theme: Extreme Encounters)_

 _(Information: Team up with Ash's Pokémon and defeat Eliminator!)_

The Daraz known as Eliminator uses one its tentacles which is the red tentacle to unleash a fire wave attack but Jin slashes at the red tentacle with Phoenix Honor followed by Ars Barrage while Squirtle uses Water Gun but Eliminator uses its blue tentacle to unleash a water beam attack but Aqua casts Fire followed by casting Blizzard while Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf to strike at the blue tentacle but Eliminator uses its yellow tentacle to unleash bolts of lightning but Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike while Ignis unleashes waves of flames but Eliminator uses its green tentacle to unleash whirlwinds but Aqua uses Thunder Surge while Jin unleashes two clones and they deliver slashes with their Keyblades but Eliminator fires shots from its two blasters and then uses both the red tentacle and blue tentacle to unleash fireballs and water beams but Jin uses Fire Stealth at the blue tentacle while Squirtle delivers a water shell attack at the red tentacle but Eliminator uses the green tentacle to try and blow the group away with a gust of wind but Aqua locks on and uses Thunder Struck and unleashes three sets of lightning bolts while Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip.

Eliminator fires multiple shots from its blaster and then spins its metallic tentacles around to unleash fire waves, water streams, lightning rays, and whirlwinds but they all dodge and Aqua aerial slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse while Jin delivers five fast slashes with Phoenix Honor but Eliminator uses both the blue tentacle and green tentacle to unleash jets of water and blades of wind but Bulbasaur attacks with its vines while Squirtle delivers a shell strike but Eliminator grabs the two Pokemon and try to crush them but Jin unleashes a clone and they both strike at the tentacles freeing the two Pokémon and Aqua casts Triple Fire and then casts Thunder Shot but Eliminator fires multiple shots at the group but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin uses Vanish Slash but Eliminator uses its yellow tentacle to unleash bolts of lightning and then uses its red tentacle to unleash a gout of flame but Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Earth but Eliminator thrusts its tentacles to the ground and unleashes fire pillars, water pillars, lightning pillars, and wind pillars but they dodge the element pillars and Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike while Aqua casts Fire Burst.

Eliminator spins its four tentacles around while firing many shots from its blaster while sending out fire waves, water streams, lightning bolts, and whirlwinds but Squirtle uses Water Gun while Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf but Eliminator keeps spinning its tentacles while firing its shots but Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Bladecharge mode and delivers storming slashes and then spins her ethereal blade around and then delivers a powerful slam while Jin creates five clones and they deliver many rapid slashes with their Keyblades and then they unleash Blizzard, Earth, Magma, and Poison magic and strike but Eliminator thrusts its tentacles to the ground and unleash many fire pillars, water pillars, lightning pillars, and wind pillars but they all dodge and Aqua uses Barrier Surge while Jin uses Stealth Blade but Eliminator fires rapid shots from its blaster while uses its red tentacle to unleash fire waves but Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a roundhouse fast slash while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by a cartwheeling slash but Eliminator uses its four tentacles to unleash fire, water, lightning, and wind attacks but Squirtle uses Water Gun while Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip and then Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Ice Barrage while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike and they finish off Eliminator.

Eliminator struggles its balance but still manages to attack.

"Damn you! I've had it!" Jin yelled as he runs for the Daraz.

"Jin!" Aqua called.

Jin runs for Eliminator and then jumps for the glass cage and later a slash strikes at Eliminator and Jin comes out with Pikachu and Eliminator falls to the ground and then explodes while disappearing in dark mist.

"Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as he runs for Ash.

"Way to go, Jin." Aqua said.

"Hmph. It was nothing. Those two do share a bond together." Jin said.

Later Jin and Aqua are talking to Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Well, with the Daraz and Team Rocket out of the way, we have no more reason to be here." Jin said.

"So, you're going?" Ash asked.

"Yes. We have our own journey to take." Aqua said.

"It's a shame you have to go. PLEASE tell me you'll come back one day so we can have a date! I'll always think of you, Aqua and hope you come back to me!" Brock said crying to Aqua.

"Um, well…" Aqua trails off.

"Okay, Brock, I think you need to relax." Misty said.

"Ash, you want to become a Pokémon Master, yes?" Jin asked.

"More than anything." Ash answered.

"Well, you'll have to understand the discipline and what's expected, just what I had to go through." Jin said placing his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Jin." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"We'll miss you too, Pikachu." Aqua said.

"Let's go, Aqua." Jin said.

"Right. Goodbye." Aqua said as they start moving and Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock wave goodbye to the two and they turn back and wave goodbye back.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Now, we're finally onto Jin and Aqua's side of the other six worlds, so I hope you now enjoy their adventure. Anyway, next time, Jin and Aqua arrive at a world, where they enter a coliseum and participate in the games. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	48. Chapter 47: Coliseum Tournament

Chapter 47: Coliseum Tournament

Jin and Aqua leave the World of Pokémon and return to Lanes Between and they continue their journey and they later come across a world that has a coliseum and they decide to enter it next.

 _(World of Olympus Coliseum)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the gates of a big coliseum with two statues but as they arrive they see Buckle Bruiser Unversed and Minotaur Daraz appearing.

"Ugh! This again." Jin said summoning his Keyblade and Aqua does the same.

Just then someone comes in and it's a satyr.

"Stand back, rookie and sweetcheeks! I'll take care of this." The satyr said winking at Aqua who makes an awkward look.

"Seriously?" Jin asked.

The stayr looks at the Daraz and the Unversed and becomes nervous and starts running.

"Herc! They're all yours!" The satyr said running and coming in is a young man with orange hair and wearing a toga running to the gates and stands next to the two.

"Better you than that idiot. Let's go." Jin said.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Team up with Hercules and defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Minotaur Daraz deliver a charging attack with their horns while the Buckle Bruiser Unversed throw their shields but Jin creates two clones and they strike with their Keyblades and then unleash Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder spells while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell but the Buckle Bruiser Unversed try to deliver a body slam attack but Hercules delivers a strong punch but the Minotaur Daraz deliver a powerful kick at Hercules but Jin manages to save him and then delivers a 360 strike with Phoenix Honor followed by a fast roundhouse slash while Ignis unleashes waves of flames but the Buckle Bruiser Unversed deliver shield punches but Aqua casts Zero Gravity to lift them allowing Hercules to deliver a strong uppercut but the Minotaur Daraz charge attack with their horns and keep charging but Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike while Aqua uses Barrier Surge but the Minotaur Daraz deliver kicks while the Buckle Bruiser Unversed throw their shields but Hercules delivers a powerful punch while Aqua casts Thunder Shot while Jin uses Fire Vanish and they defeat all the Daraz and the Unversed.

After the fight the satyr returns to the gates.

"Oy, those wackos sure woulda made gyros outta me." The satyr said.

"Well, Phil, maybe if you weren't trying to show off." Hercules said.

"Who asked you, kid? You'll understand when you're older." Phil said.

"And stronger. Strong enough to become a hero." Hercules said.

"You think being strong is the same as being a hero?" Aqua asked.

"Sure. Mostly. Look at how strong both Draco and Terra are, and they're both champions." Hercules said.

"What? They were here too? And that idiot's a champion?" Jin asked.

"So, sugarcakes. You got any plans for later? Ya know, I've trained a few heroes in my time. Maybe I could recite you a little epic poetry." Phil said.

"She's off limits, you annoying goat." Jin said.

"Wait, you're her boyfriend?" Phil asked.

"No, but she has no time for dating." Jin said.

"Anyway, you know Terra?" Aqua asked.

"And Draco? How?" Jin asked.

"Of course I do. They're local heroes everybody's goin' gaga for. Oh, NOW I get it. You're both fans of those two. Everywhere I go, it's Terra-this, Draco-that. More like Terra-bull and Draco-dung." Phil said.

"We're not fans, moron." Jin said.

"We're just trying to track them down." Aqua said.

"Yeah? Tell me about it, sister. You and the rest of Greece. Those two show up outta nowhere, goes and wins the first games they ever enter, dazzling the whole town, and then the two nudniks up and vanish." Phil said.

"Everybody says Draco and Terra are the real things. True heroes. I can't wait till I'm that tough." Hercules said.

"Pfft, right. They're so tough that they turned the last schlemiel that faced them into a raving yahoo." Phil said.

"Phil, be nice." Hercules said.

"So, they're not here. What a waste of time." Jin said.

"Whoa, not so fast, kid! They may not be here now, but ya never know. They could show up for the games." Phil said.

"Yeah, to defend their titles." Hercules said.

"And if you two enter, there's always a chance you might run into them. I got an idea. I'll sign you two up myself and if you need a trainer, I'd be more than happy to put you through the ropes, cupcake." Phil said.

"But, Phil… I had to practically beg you to agree to train me." Hercules said.

"Shh! Pipe down, kid. You and she ain't got the same attributes, if ya know what I mean." Phil said.

"This is annoying. We're not signing up to enter some stupid tournament." Jin said.

"Jin, they might be right. There could be a chance Draco and Terra will come back here." Aqua said.

"I hate it when no one listens to me. Fine, we're going their way, for now." Jin said.

"Please sign us up for the games. I'm Aqua." Aqua introduced.

"Jin." Jin introduced.

"Good to meetcha. Now, let's start with a few basics…" Phil was cut off.

"We have NO need for a trainer!" Jin said.

"Thank you, but we'll be fine." Aqua said.

"Bah! That kid's a grumpy horse. And women, never changes. Well, I suppose you'd want me to sign ya up. Meet me at the vestibule when you're ready." Phil said as he goes inside the coliseum.

 _(Field Theme: Olympus Coliseum)_

 _(Coliseum Gates)_

Jin and Aqua go through the gates and enter the coliseum.

 _(Vestibule)_

Jin and Aqua enter the coliseum and are in the vestibule and they find Phil.

"That was fast! So, I take it you's two are ready?" Phil asked.

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Jin said.

"Great. Go on ahead." Phil said as Jin and Aqua go through the vestibule.

 _(Arena)_

 _(Battle Theme: Road to Hero)_

Jin and Aqua enter the arena and begin the first round of the tournament and they are facing against six Imp Daraz and six Scrapper Unversed.

The Imp Daraz jump and start to attack but Jin aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by delivering multiple dashing slashes while Aqua casts Thunder but the Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws but Aqua uses Water Surge and then uses Blizzard Edge but the Imp Daraz deliver leaping attacks but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin delivers five fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand kick while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Earth but the Scrapper Unversed deliver a thrusting attack with their claws while the Imp Daraz try to jump on the two but Aqua casts Zero Gravity lifting them allowing Jin to unleash four clones and they deliver many strikes and then unleash multiple ethereal kunais and rain down at the Daraz and the Unversed and they defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed ending the first round.

The second round begins with Jin and Aqua dealing with an Ogre Daraz and a Bruiser Unversed and the Ogre Daraz delivers two punches followed by a slamming punch while the Bruiser Unversed swings two punches but Jin delivers two fast vertical slashes followed by a roundhouse kick while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Strike but the Ogre Daraz slam their fists on the ground making a quake while the Bruiser Unversed deliver butt bouncing strikes but Aqua casts Magnet attracting the two allowing Jin to deliver an upper multi slash with Phoenix Honor but the Ogre Daraz punches while the Bruiser delivers a body slam but Aqua casts Triple Blizzard while Jin uses Thunder Stealth and they finish off the Ogre Daraz and the Bruiser Unversed and finish round two.

The two move onto the third round and are dealing with the Scorpion Daraz and Spider Chest Unversed and the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers while the Spider Chest Unversed unleash globs of poison but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a sliding blade stand kick while Aqua casts Triple Fire but the Spider Chest Unversed burrow underground and travel underground until they later rise to the surface but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water and then casts Aero sending them upward but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their pincers and then deliver a spinning strike with their stingers while the Spider Chest Unversed deliver a chomping strike but Aqua delivers four graceful slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Earth while Jin uses Ars Barrage and delivers rapid strikes followed by an uppercut and they finish off round three.

Jin and Aqua are now in round four and are dealing with Red Tome Daraz, Blue Tome Daraz, Red Hot Chili Unversed, and Blue Sea Salt Unversed and the Red Tome Daraz unleash many fireballs while the Red Hot Chili Unversed fire spiraling fireballs but Aqua casts Blizzard at the Red Tomes and then casts Water at the Red Hot Chili Unversed but the Blue Tome Daraz unleash ice shards while the Blue Sea Salt Unversed unleash many ice shards but Ignis unleashes waves of flames at the Blue Tome Daraz while Jin uses Fire Vanish at the Blue Sea Salt and they manage to defeat the Daraz and the Unversed and move onto the next round.

Jin and Aqua are in round five and they deal with Goblin Daraz and Hareraiser Unversed and the Goblin Daraz deliver spinning kicks while the Hareraiser Unversed cartwheel attack with their ears but Jin creates clones of himself and they strike at the Daraz and the Unversed followed by a spinning break dance style kick and then vanish and deliver slamming slashes while Aqua uses Fire Surge but the Goblin Daraz deliver a leaping kick attack while the Hareraiser Unversed deliver double attacks with their ears but Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by diagonal slashes and then casts Blizzard while Jin delivers many fast slashes with Phoenix Honor and then casts Explosion but the Goblin Daraz deliver spinning kicks while the Hareraiser Unversed cartwheel attack with their ears but Jin fast horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a vertical slash while Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Aqua uses Water Edge and then uses Ice Barrage and they finish off the fifth round and move on.

Jin and Aqua are now on round six and are dealing with three Vulture Daraz, three Flower Daraz, three Axe Flappers, and three Mandrakes and the Vulture Daraz attack with their talons while the Flower Daraz spew poisonous gas but Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Fire but the Axe Flapper Unversed flap their wings and create blasts of air while the Mandrake Unversed fire razor leaves but Aqua casts Magic Hour followed by Prism Windmill but the Vulture Daraz attack with their wings while the Axe Flapper Unversed unleash gust of winds but Jin creates two clones and they deliver many slashes with their Keyblades and then deliver a crossing slash but the Mandrake Unversed throw more razor leaves while the Flower Daraz throw poison balls but Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and slashes with them while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse and they defeat the Daraz and the Unversed and move onto the next round.

Jin and Aqua are now in round seven and they deal with two Minotaur Daraz and two Buckle Bruiser Unversed and the Minotaur Daraz deliver charging attacks with their horns while the Buckle Bruiser Unversed throw their shields but Aqua casts Magnet to attract all of the Daraz and the Unversed allowing Jin to use Thunder Katara but the Buckle Bruiser Unversed deliver body slamming attacks while the Minotaur Daraz deliver a missile like charge with their horns but Jin casts Explosion while Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Triple Plasma but the Minotaur Daraz deliver powerful kicks but Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a vertical slash while Aqua triple diagonal slashes with Rainfell and then uses Water Raid but the Buckle Bruiser Unversed deliver shield punches while the Minotaur Daraz charge attack with their horns but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin double roundhouse slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand spinning kick while Aqua delivers four graceful slashes with Rainfell and then casts Blizzard and they defeat the Daraz and move onto the next round.

Jin and Aqua are in round eight and they deal with two Cyclops Daraz and two Chrono Twister Unversed and the Cyclops Daraz swing their spiked clubs while the Chrono Twisters try to cast Stop but Aqua casts Stop on the Daraz and the Unversed allowing Jin to use Ars Barrage and delivers rapid slashes and then delivers an uppercut creating massive damage on them but the Cyclops Daraz slam their spiked clubs on the ground and then fire beams from their one eye while the Chrono Twister Unversed deliver somersaulting attacks but Jin delivers four fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a spinning break dance style kick and then disappears and delivers a slamming slash while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by a diagonal slash and then casts Tsunami and creates a giant wave of water but the Cyclops Daraz swing their spike clubs while the Chrono Twister Unversed unleash orbs of darkness but Aqua delivers two flipping slashes with Rainfell while Jin delivers three roundhouse slashes with Phoenix Honor and they finish off round eight and move on.

Jin and Aqua are now in round nine and are dealing with six Orc Daraz and six Shoegazer Unversed and the Orc Daraz deliver slashes with their swords and then bash with their shields while the Shoegazer Unversed deliver stomping attacks but Aqua casts Magic Hour and then casts Thunder Shot while Jin uses Fire Slide followed by delivering a horizontal multi slash with his Keyblade but the Shoegazer Unversed deliver kicks while the Orc Daraz strike with their swords but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin rapid slashes with Phoenix Honor and then casts Explosion but the Orc Daraz bash with their shields while the Shoegazer Unversed try to stomp but Aqua uses Ragnarok and delivers aerial slashes and then fires multiple rays of energy to strike while Jin uses Teleport Strike and disappears and reappears and slashes with his Keyblade and continues teleporting and slashing until he unleashes a phoenix shaped ray of flames and sends it down to strike and they finish off round nine and move on.

Jin and Aqua are now on round ten and they deal with the Moth Daraz and the Jellyshade Unversed and Jin strikes at many Moth Daraz while Aqua strikes at the Jellyshade Unversed but the Moth Daraz try to take the life while the Jellyshade Unversed try to sting but Jin creates clones and they deliver rapid slashes with their Keyblades while Aqua casts Thunder and then casts Gravity but the Jellyshade Unversed attempt to sting while the Moth Daraz try to eat but Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak while Jin unleashes many ethereal kuanis and sends them to strike while Aqua casts Ragnarok and sends out many rays of energy but the Moth Daraz try to steal lives while the Jellyshade Unversed try to sting but Aqua casts Tsunami and unleashes a giant wave of water while Jin uses Teleport Strike and they defeat every Daraz and Unversed finishing round ten and completing the matches.

"Pathetic." Jin said.

"Don't get too cocky, Jin. Our next opponent might be tougher." Aqua said.

Later Jin and Aqua leave the coliseum and return to the gates and they find Hercules and Phil.

"Wow! You two are amazing! You're just as strong as Draco and Terra!" Hercules said.

"But all that's left is the finals, and still no sign of Terra." Aqua said.

"Or Draco." Jin said.

"The opponents we're going up against next are two people named Sophitia and Zack." Aqua said.

Just then two figures arrive at the gate and one is a woman with blonde hair tied to a braid and wearing a toga while the other is a young man with blue eyes, black spiky back hair, wearing a blue tunic, black trousers, black gloves, and silver shoulder pads.

"You're Jin and Aqua right? Hey, I'm Zack!" Zack introduced.

"I am Sophitia. We're your final opponents in the final." Sophitia said.

"Man, finally! Once I beat you both, I get to fight Draco and Terra!" Zack said.

"Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Draco? Are you saying there's another match after the final?" Jin asked.

"Uh oh. Guess you guys didn't get the memo." Zack said.

"Listen, idiot! Start explaining or I'll kick your ass!" Jin threatened.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Zack said raising his hands in defense.

"Calm down, kid. Here's how it is; the games are divided into two brackets. You got your east and you got your west. The winners from each bracket face off in the championship match. Now right now, you two are competing in the east and we got no idea about the other side. For all we know, your boys Terra and Draco could be cruisin' through over the west." Phil explained.

"Then we shouldn't be fighting matches here." Aqua said.

"This is a waste of our time! We need to go over there looking for them." Jin said.

"No…uh…you can't! It's not allowed. Athletes are expressly forbidden from watchin' matches in the other bracket." Phil said.

"What?" Jin asked.

"Did…he just make that up?" Hercules asked.

"How should I know?" Zack asked back.

"Alright, fine! Look, you gotta just stay and fight this match. The two athletes I entered defaulted before they made it to the top. Give a guy a break. I got a reputation." Phil said.

"Hey, do it for us too." Zack said and Jin sighs irritated.

"Fine. We'll finish what we started." Jin said.

"You will?! Oh, the gods are smilin' on me today! I'll be waiting for you two at the vestibule. Tell me when you're ready." Phil said as he goes for the coliseum.

"A match between Sophitia, Zack, Jin, and Aqua? I can't miss THIS!" Hercules said.

"Ix-nay on the atchin'-way. You got trainin' to complete." Phil said still moving.

"Oh, right… Well, good luck! See you around." Hercules said as he leaves the gate.

"Jin, Aqua, give it your best out there." Zack said.

"I wish you good luck. Let us do our best." Sophitia said.

"Whatever." Jin said.

"You too." Aqua said.

"Man, I'm fired up!" Zack said doing squats.

"Zack, Terra and Draco are friends of ours. How exactly is it that you know them?" Aqua asked.

"They saved my life. During the last games, this dude named Hades tried to make Draco and Terra his pawns of darkness and he used me to do it. Not only that, but this golem guy Astaroth wanted to take their souls and offer them to his god and master, Ares. Hades used some kind of magic or something that made me go crazy and gave me these weird powers that I turned against them and I was forced to fight alongside Astaroth." Zack explained and stops doing squats. "But you know what? They both freed me and they didn't even need the power of darkness to do it." Zack said.

"I had no idea…" Aqua said.

"So, Draco avoided using darkness. Impressive." Jin said.

"Well, that's enough with the drama. I'll see you both in the ring." Zack said entering the ring.

"I will meet you in the ring. Good luck." Sophitia said as she goes into the coliseum.

Jin and Aqua arrive at the vestibule to meet with Phil.

"So, you's two ready?" Phil asked.

"Yes. Let's get this started." Jin said.

"Like the enthusiasm and determination. Go on in and good luck." Phil said and Jin and Aqua enter the ring.

Jin and Aqua are back in the arena and they see Sophitia and Zack.

"I promised Terra and Draco I'd face them both. Fair and square." Zack said taking out his sword.

"Forgive me, but I have a mission to complete." Sophita said taking out her sword and shield.

"The friendship between boys… It almost makes me jealous." Aqua said.

"You're not the only one with a mission. Let's fight!" Jin said.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Sophitia and Zack!)_

Zack runs at the two and delivers a lunging sword thrust while Sophitia double slashes with her sword followed by a shield bash but Jin triple slashes at Sophita with Phoenix Honor followed by Fire Vanish while Aqua delivers four slashes at Zack with Rainfell followed by Water Surge but Zack jumps into the air and delivers a downward thrust creating a shock wave while Sophitia delivers an aerial spinning slash with her sword and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash but Aqua uses Thunder Raid and then uses Ice Barrage while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand kick but Sophitia blocks the attacks with her shield and strikes at Jin with her sword but Jin vanishes and then reappears behind Sophita and delivers a sideswipe slash sending Sophitia back but Zack tries to slash at Jin with his sword but Jin retaliates with unleashing ethereal katanas and slashes with them allowing Aqua to triple slash with Rainfell and then casts Thunder Shot but Zack strikes back with slashing his sword while Sophitia delivers two spinning bashes with her shield and then delivers an upper bash with her shield but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin uses Stealth Blade while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse.

Sophitia double horizontal slashes with her sword followed by a vertical slash while Zack jumps into the air and delivers a downward thrust while unleashing a shock wave but Aqua casts Water and then casts Triple Blizzard while Jin creates three clones and they deliver many slashes and unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero spells but Zack delivers slashes with his sword and unleashes a wave of energy while Sophitia delivers an aerial spinning slash with her sword and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash but Jin uses Ars Barrage and delivers many rapid slashes and then delivers an uppercut while Aqua uses Blizzard Edge followed by Water Strike but Zack rushes at the two and delivers many slashes with his sword but the two jump back and Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them at Zack while Aqua uses Ragnarok and sends out rays of energy but Sophitia delivers a thrusting strike with her sword but Jin counters and triple diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by two fast roundhouse slashes but Zack attempts to deliver an upper slash but Aqua counters and vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Fission Fire and they both finish off Sophita and Zack and Sophita kneels to the ground while Zack falls on his back.

"Ugh! I lost!" Zack said.

"It seems I was not strong enough…" Sophitia said.

"I've got a long ways to go if I'm gonna become a hero." Zack said getting up and scratching the back of his head smiling.

Just then a puff of smoke appears and it's a figure with blue skin, yellow eyes, a blue flame on his head, and wearing a black robe and with him is a giant magma shaped golem.

"Really, it's you? Here I thought, I'd drop in to see which muscle-head was up next and…" The blue figure stops talking as he sees Jin and Aqua. "Holy Hydras! It's just a little boy and a little girl, a little laddie and a little lassie, a little redbird and a little bluebird." The blue figure said.

"They're both maggots to me! I can crush them right now!" The golem said.

"Hades! Astaroth!" Zack yelled.

"Hmm, you? You're the maggot that was too WEAK!" The golem named Astaroth said.

"I'm sorry? Is that a mosquito? Where'd I put my bug spray?" Hades asked.

"A maggot?! Mosquito?!" Zack demanded.

"Hades, the God of the Underworld… So, we finally meet." Sophitia said.

"Oh, and what's this? Lemme guess, you're Hephaestus' little ragdoll, am I right?" Hades asked.

"Hmph! He sent YOU against us?! How pathetic!" Astaroth said.

"So, you're both Hades and Astaroth!" Aqua said.

"You used Zack and tried to cast Draco and Terra into the darkness." Jin said.

"So, I take it you're both acquainted to those two spineless chickenhearts." Hades said.

"Draco and Terra are our friends!" Aqua said.

"From what we heard, they both triumphed over the darkness. They're NOT spineless!" Jin yelled.

"Funny, ya know 'cause I heard differently. Ya see, it was those two chickenhearts, who asked me for a little, shall we say…instruction on how to use darkness in the first place." Hades said.

"Never!" Aqua yelled.

"Bullcrap!" Jin yelled.

"And they were so close to doing it too, when the saps went and got cold feet!" Hades said turning red.

"And with them mastering the darkness, I would have taken their souls and offer them up to my master Ares, but they were too WEAK!" Astaroth yelled.

"Now, if that ain't cowardly, I don't know what is. But you two, my little redbird and bluebird…why not flit over here and demonstrate some courage for the winning team?" Hades offered.

"The darkness doesn't interest me!" Aqua yelled.

"I would rather take my own life than give into the darkness!" Jin yelled.

"Well, that was rude. A 'No, thank you, Your Godliness' might've sufficed." Hades said.

"That doesn't matter! I will crush you like little bugs and take YOUR souls instead!" Astaroth said.

"That's right. Fortunately, we still get to destroy you both. Rules say you face us next. And I have a whole lot of darkness with your names on it." Hades said.

"When I'm finished, I'll rip the souls right out you and offer them to Ares instead!" Astaroth said and they disappear while laughing evilly.

"Get back here, you two!" Zack yelled. "Man, if only I were up against them…" Zack said.

"Jin, Aqua, do not let Hades and Astaroth have their way. You must defeat them." Sophitia said.

"Yeah! You two gotta avenge me, Draco, and Terra!" Zack said placing his hands on their shoulders.

"We will." Aqua said.

"They'll regret they crossed paths with us." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua get prepared for the final match and it's now dark outside in the arena while Sophitia and Zack are on the bleachers and Zack starts shivering a bit while Jin and Aqua keep an eye out for Hades and Astaroth but then they see two giant ice hands creeping over the arena walls and it's a giant ice figure entering the ring and as it enters Hades and Astaroth appear as well.

"I never said two-on-two." Hades said.

"No fair, Hades!" Zack yelled.

"I suppose that's in the rules?" Jin asked.

"'Rule No. 2: Combatants may call for backup'. Maybe you two better call yours, Redbird and Bluebird." Hades said.

"It doesn't matter what help you'll get. Even in droves, you're still too weak and I'll crush the life out of you!" Astaroth said.

"We'll see! C'mon, Sophitia!" Zack said running to help but Jin stops him.

"Don't Zack." Jin said.

"We can do this on our own." Aqua said as they stand face-to-face against Hades, Astaroth, and the ice giant known as Ice Colossus.

"Time to die!" Astaroth yelled.

"Hold on, Golem boy. Why don't we have our icy friend here soften them up a bit?" Hades suggested.

"Very well! Then we'll crush 'em!" Astaroth said.

"Good, good. All yours, Frosty." Hades said as he and Astaroth back off.

"Hmph! Sending your minion first, huh? Now who's the coward?" Jin asked.

"Let's just get started." Aqua said.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat Ice Colossus, Hades, and Astaroth!)_

Ice Colossus slams its hands on the ground and creates ice spikes from the ground but the two dodge and Jin uses Fire Vanish at its legs while Aqua casts Triple Fire at its head but Ice Colossus stomps on its feet to create icy shock waves but Ignis unleashes waves of flames for massive damage while Jin creates ethereal shurikens coated with Fire magic and sends them to strike but Ice Colossus unleashes ice spikes and then throws ice shards at the two but Aqua casts Fire Burst and rains down many small fireballs while Jin locks on and uses Phoenix Storm and unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Ice Colossus stomps on its feet and creates icy shock waves but Aqua uses Fire Edge on its legs while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid slashes and makes a fiery explosion but Ice Colossus throw many ice shards at the two but Jin uses Fire Stealth while Aqua uses Fire Surge and the two finish off Ice Colossus making it fall to the ground defeated.

"That was your best weapon? Truly pathetic." Jin said.

"Argh! If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!" Hades yelled as he turns red.

"I will make you scream and crush you!" Astaroth said taking out a giant axe and confronts the two.

Hades conjures a fireball and throws it at the two but Aqua casts Reflect to make the fireball go back but Astaroth starts attacking Aqua with his axe but Aqua casts her barrier and Astaroth keeps attacking the barrier but Aqua creates a counter blast sending the golem back but Astaroth throws his axe all around the arena while Hades unleashes jets of flames but Jin unleashes ethereal katanas coated with Water magic and sends them at Hades causing massive damage and then uses Thunder Vanish on Astaroth who retaliates with two heavy swings with his axe while Hades unleashes two streams of flames from each side and begins spinning around but Jin strikes with Astaroth with Phoenix Honor followed by a spinning break dance style kick and then delivers a slamming slash while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Magic Hour but Hades throws another fireball while Astaroth leaps at the two and tries to deliver a slamming attack with his axe but Ignis delivers a spinning attack with her beak while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a diagonal slash while Aqua uses Water Raid.

Hades unleashes jets of flames at the two while Astaroth delivers two heavy vertical slashes with his axe but Jin counters and triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal kunais and sends them raining down but Astaroth grabs Jin in a bearhug manner and starts crushing him but Ignis attacks with her talons to save her master and Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Triple Blizzard but Hades makes a fire snipe while Astra delivers a brutal vertical strike with his axe to send them flying but Aqua uses Barrier Surge on Astaroth and then uses Thunder Edge but Astaroth grabs Aqua and throws her but Ignis saves her while Jin creates two clones and then deliver crossing slashes but Hades delivers a fiery headbutt and the delivers a spinning attack while unleashing streams of flames from both sides but Aqua casts Tsunami and creates a huge wave of water on Hades while Jin delivers five fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a vertical slash but Astaroth delivers a slamming attack with his axe while Hades throws a fireball but Jin uses Teleport Strike and teleports while slashing many times until he unleashes a phoenix shaped ray of energy and sends it down while Aqua uses Water Surge.

Astaroth throws his axe all around the arena while Hades fire snipes but Aqua uses Ice Barrage at Hades but Astaroth tries to grab Aqua but Jin manages to deliver two fast roundhouse slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a 360 slash but Hades spins around while unleashing streams of fire from both sides while Astaroth delivers a spinning strike with his axe but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin uses Ars Barrage and delivers rapid attacks and then delivers an uppercut while Aqua uses Ragnarok but Hades delivers a fiery headbutt while Astaroth charges at the two to ram them with his head but Jin casts Explosion while Aqua casts Triple Plasma but Astaroth tries to grab the two but Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack but Hades unleashes jets of flames to try and burn them but Aqua casts Water on Hades while Jin sends ethereal kuanis at Astaroth who retaliates with a brutal vertical attack with his axe while Hades throws a fireball but Aqua casts a barrier for protection while Jin delivers four slashes with Phoenix Honor at Hades and then delivers a spinning break dance kick at Astaroth but Hades delivers a fiery headbutt while Astaroth slams his axe at the two but Aqua casts Triple Blizzard and then uses Ragnarok while Jin creates four clones and they delivers many slashes and then deliver a crossing slamming strike with their Keyblades and they finish off both Hades and Astaroth.

"Damn you…maggots…!" Astaroth yelled.

"This isn't happening…!" Hades yelled.

Astaroth kneels to the ground while dropping his axe while Hades stumbles back while clutching his chest and Ice Colossus fades away.

"I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it! I need a REAL titan! Ha! Stay tuned!" Hades said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"You maggots! I won't forget this! I WILL have your souls!" Astaroth yelled as he leaves the arena.

Later Jin, Aqua, Sophitia, and Zack leave the coliseum and return to the gates outside.

"Stupid Hades. Next time, I'll put him in his place. Oh, yeah! You're both the champs now! We gotta celebrate!" Zack said.

"We don't have time for that." Jin said.

"That won't be necessary." Aqua said.

"Hmm… Well, since you two aren't goin' out, how 'bout a date, Aqua?" Zack asked.

"Huh?! Oh! You mean… No… I have to leave right away… Besides, Jin and I still have so much training to do." Aqua said flustered.

"Fair enough. I'm still a work in progress after all." Zack said.

"What?" Jin asked.

"Well, how 'bout this: I become a hero, then we can go on a date." Zack said.

"I…I can't make any promises." Aqua said blushing and turning away.

"Yes! Great! It's settled! Herohood, here I come!" Zack said running off.

"First, Brock, now this idiot. Give me a break." Jin said.

"I must thank you for helping me complete my mission. Hades and Astaroth have been defeated. Now, I must return home to my family." Sophitia said.

"That's why you entered the games." Jin said.

"Yes. Hephaestus, the god of fire and forge sent me an oracle that I must stop Hades from trying to overthrow Zeus, the king of the gods on Mount Olympus. I had to enter the games as a way of seeing what Hades was up to. With everything complete, I can now return home. Farewell, Jin and Aqua. May the gods watch over you." Sophitia said as she leaves the coliseum gates.

Later on Hercules arrives.

"Oh, it's over already? I finished today's training in record time." Hercules said disappointed.

"Sorry, kid." Jin said.

"Uh, Aqua? What's wrong? Your face is red." Hercules said seeing Aqua blushing.

"N-Nothing! Nothing!" Aqua said trying to hide her shyness.

"Pull yourself together. You're a Keyblade Master now. Keep a calm head." Jin said.

"Right. Hercules, you want to be a hero, right?" Aqua asked.

"Brute strength alone won't make you into one." Jin said.

"I know, I know. Strength alone won't make me a true hero. I'm starting to figure that out. I look at you guys, Sophitia, and Zack and I can tell there's something more." Hercules said.

"You do have strength in your heart too. Never stop trying and one day, you'll might become a true hero." Aqua said.

"Just keep a levelhead, understand your discipline, dedicate to your training, and you'll one day become a hero." Jin said.

"Thanks, guys." Hercules said.

"Terra, you too. Keep fighting." Aqua said looking up at the sky.

"Draco. I know you're stronger than this. Keep fighting for your light. This might sound hard to believe, but I believe in you, no matter what." Jin said looking at the sky.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Not much to say, but we're nearing the end of the visits of worlds so far. Anyway, next time, Jin and Aqua arrive at a galaxy, where they meet a now dynamic duo and they travel to different planets to help them stop an evil alien from destroying any more planets. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	49. Chapter 48: Solana's Heroes

Chapter 48: Solana's Heroes

Jin and Aqua leave Olympus Coliseum and return to Lanes Between and continue their journey and they find what looks like another type of space area and while flying through they find a swarm of Moth Daraz.

"Daraz scum! Get out of the way!" Jin yelled.

"We'll have to fight them off." Aqua said.

 _(Battle Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Fight off the Daraz!)_

Jin and Aqua fight off the Moth Daraz with Ignis delivering strikes with her talons while Aqua shoots shots from her Keyblade Glider but the Moth Daraz try to eat the two but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Aqua fires many shots from her Keyblade Glider followed by a graceful spin strike but the Moth Daraz continue to try and eat at the two but Aqua strikes back with her Keyblade Glider while Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak and they get most of the Daraz.

Jin and Aqua continue to fight off the Daraz but then many ships come and fire lasers striking at the two.

"Oh, no!" Aqua said.

"Dammit." Jin said and Ignis starts to crash down and same for Aqua.

"Brace yourself!" Aqua said as they crash down to what looks like a planet.

 _(World of Solana Galaxy)_

In a planet that looks like a city with heavy rain and dark skies Jin and Aqua get up and look around.

"Now, where are we?" Jin asked.

"This world looks more unique than I thought." Aqua said.

"Well, let's have a look around." Jin said.

 _(Oltanis)_

 _(Field Theme: Voyage of Space)_

Jin and Aqua make their way through the city but they see many ships destroying it.

"This is a disaster. Why is this happening?" Aqua asked.

"I have a feeling somebody with darkness is responsible." Jin said but they see many blargs attacking at the two but Jin slashes with his Keyblade. "Scum. They're responsible." Jin said.

"Then, we have to help this city." Aqua said.

"Agreed. Let's go." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua make their way through the city while fighting off more blargs in their way and as they arrive at a different part of the city they find what looks like a yellow furry creature with big ears, a tail, stripes, wearing brown gloves, and blue-green pants.

"Who the hell are you?" Jin asked.

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" The creature asked.

"We crashed into this world. My name is Aqua. This is Jin. We're trying to figure out why this city is being attacked." Aqua said.

"It's the work of that jerk, Drek. He's probably trying to destroy this planet because he wants to." The creature said.

"Sounds like someone of dark intentions." Jin said.

"Where is this Drek?" Aqua asked.

"That's what I'm tryin' to figure out. I gotta stop him before it's too late." The creature said.

"In that case, let us help." Aqua said.

"You wanna do that?" The creature asked.

"Why not? We're not willing to ignore anyone trying to make trouble." Jin said.

"Well, thanks a bunch. Name's Ratchet, by the way." Ratchet introduced.

"A pleasure. Let's go." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua continue through the city while fighting off more blargs and robots and they later arrive at an area that has more heavy rain and heavy wind trying to blow them away but they keep going and they run into icy grounds trying to make them slip but they manage to get by and keep going and they later come across a stand where they see a male wearing a green uniform.

"Captain Qwark!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Who?" Aqua asked.

"Where?" The male asked looking around.

"Cut the act, Qwark! I know it's you!" Ratchet said.

"Um, I'm Steve. Pleased to meet you." 'Steve' said.

"Look, 'Steve', we have to find Drek before it's too late." Ratchet said.

"Did you say too late? It is never too late! I have for you, today only, a new gadget that will wash all your problems away. Introducing the new Hygienator!" 'Steve' said taking out a gadget.

"Will it help us stop this Drek?" Jin asked.

"Well, it can fight your bad hygiene." 'Steve' said.

"Not interested. Let's get going." Jin said.

"Goodbye and have a Qwarktastic day!" 'Steve' said.

"What'd you say?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing." 'Steve' said.

Jin and Aqua continue through the heavy rain storm and wind and they later find what looks like a platform that takes them to the next part of the city where there are floating robots with spotlights but they manage to get through the area while still fighting off many blargs and they go into different buildings and while still exploring they find what looks like a wrecked part of the city and they take a look around and just then something arrives and it's a tiny robot revealing a screen.

 _"Are you tired of being attacked by menacing robots? Well, now you can have a giant robot of your own! With our latest technology, our trained robot will ensure the safety of your life! Come on over to Planet Quartu and get your new robot today!"_ An announcer said and the screen turns off.

"Oh, Clank's gonna be so jealous." Ratchet said.

"We don't need a new robot to fight for us, but if there's anything interesting involving this Drek, then I suppose it's something worth looking into." Jin said.

"Hey, yeah! I can bet Drek has something to do with this. Let's go over to that planet." Ratchet said.

"Okay then." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua make their way to leave the city and later Ratchet returns to what looks like a ship and it flies off and Jin gets on Ignis wile Aqua activates her Keyblade Armor and Keyblade Glider and they leave planet Oltanis.

Meanwhile somewhere on a station an alien creature with black hair tied to a ponytail and wearing a suit known as Drek watches Ratchet and Clank.

"This starting to become annoying! I don't know why I even bother with you simpletons." Drek said to his blarg men. "Okay, I'll try this ONE more time. You are my elite troops. I'm sending you down to the surface to destroy those troublemakers. Now go! Oh, and if you need to eradicate those meddlers that are helping them. So be it." Drek said.

Meanwhile Jin and Aqua are traveling through space to go for the next planet and they later come across what looks like a different planet.

 _(Quartu)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a different planet and they see a ship coming and coming out is Ratchet and a small robot with green eyes.

"Who are these two?" The robot asked.

"Don't worry, Clank. They're with us right now." Ratchet said.

"Hi, my name is Aqua." Aqua introduced kneeling to the robot's level.

"Jin." Jin introduced.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Clank." Clank introduced.

"So, let's investigate this planet and see what we can find." Jin said but just then Cyborg Daraz appear. "I knew these scum would show up sooner or later." Jin said taking out his Keyblade.

"They just won't stop appearing." Aqua said.

 _(Battle Theme: Adventure in Space)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Cyborg Daraz fire many shots from their blasters and then place mines on the ground but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Stealth Blade while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by Blizzard Edge but the Cyborg Daraz fire homing missiles but Aqua casts Reflect to make the missiles go right back and strike while Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike but the Cyborg Daraz fire lasers but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor and then enters Phoenix Inferno and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid slashes and then unleashes a fiery explosion while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then levitates her Keyblade and unleashes a giant pillar and delivers a spinning strike but the Cyborg Daraz fire plasma shots but Aqua casts Water followed by casting Earth while Jin unleashes two clones and they deliver crossing slashes and they defeat the Daraz.

"Annoying bastards." Jin said.

"Now they're appearing on this planet? What's goin' on?" Ratchet asked.

"They mostly appear when there's negativity going on, but why here?" Aqua asked.

"Let's find out." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua explore through the planet to find anything but then they blargs in copters attacking and so they go after the blargs and they later come across what looks like a pad.

"What's with this pad?" Jin asked.

"Hmm, perhaps this is a testing facility to make giant robots. I wonder if…" Clank stops talking as he steps on the pad and just then he turns giant.

"Whoa!" Ratchet said.

"Impressive. Maybe he can defeat these blargs." Aqua said.

"Let's go." Jin said as he and Aqua get on Giant Clank.

Giant Clank begins to destroy many of the blarg copters along with many Cyborg Daraz but many more blargs in copters appear and try to attack but Giant Clank fires missiles and then throws a giant blue energy bomb but many Cyborg Daraz attack at Giant Clank who delivers two punches and then fires more missiles but many blarg copters begin firing at Giant Clank who double punches while Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike at the blarg copters while Aqua casts Thunder Shot at the other blarg copters but the Cyborg Daraz fire homing missiles but Giant Clank fires his own missiles while Jin casts Explosion at the Daraz while Aqua casts Triple Blizzard but more blarg copters arrive and fire at the two masters but Aqua casts a barrier around her and then uses Water Raid at the blargs while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike destroying the blargs and all of the blargs and Daraz are defeated.

Just then Clank shrinks back to his normal size.

"Good to have you back, I guess." Ratchet said.

"At least the blargs won't be causing any more issues, for now." Jin said.

"We still have to figure out Drek's scheme and find out how to stop him." Aqua said.

"There is a facility on this planet. Perhaps we can infiltrate and see what we can find." Clank said.

"Sounds good to me." Jin said.

"But we must be cautious. It is being guarded by robots." Clank said.

"Great." Ratchet said.

"I have an idea." Jin said as he casts a spell that makes him, Aqua, Ratchet, and Clank invisible.

"Whoa!" Ratchet said.

"Jin, you think this will work?" Aqua asked.

"Like I said before, my plans don't fail. We'll be fine as long as we're quiet about it." Jin said.

"Just be careful. Robots are not so easily fooled." Clank said.

"What's that?" Ratchet asked pointing at something.

"Where?" Clank asked.

"Uh-huh." Ratchet said making Clank glare at him.

"Okay, let's go." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua begin to make their way for the facility and as they arrive at the entrance they find a robot standing guard and so they sneak behind the robot and then Jin delivers a strike at the robot destroying it and they enter the facility where they find more robots guarding and so they sneak past the robots and explore the facility for anything and they arrive at a different area of the facility where more robots are guarding but they get by and destroy them while moving on through the facility but then they find more robots standing guard in front of a metallic door and so they get past the robots and destroy them and open the metallic door taking them to the next area of the facility where it's a room with a conveyor belt and a monitor and seeing the coast is clear Jin undoes the invisibility spell.

"Now, where are we?" Jin asked.

"I know this place. This is the room where I was created and I escaped from." Clank said.

"So, this is where you were from." Ratchet said.

Just then the monitor turns on and it says _"Hello, son."_

"Mom?" Clank asked.

"Mom?" Jin asked.

"Oh, brother." Ratchet said rolling his eyes.

The monitor then says _"You've done well."_

"I've tried, Mom." Clank said.

The monitor then says _"There is still much to do."_

"I know." Clank said.

Just then an Infobot arrives.

"Look, a baby sister." Ratchet said and just then the Infobot reveals a screen revealing Drek with his new planet and Veldin.

 _"Hello, my fellow blarg! This is Supreme Executive Chairman Drek! As you know, our planet has been completed and now our habitation will be made possible! Unfortunately, there is one little planet that stands in our way. This pathetic lump of a planet! It's a disgusting wasteland that will hinder our planet's glory! But no more. Behold! The Deplanetizter, our most recent invention! Now, how does it work? It's very simple, we will be moving the Deplanetizer right over that planet and then once I press the button, its powerful laser will reduce the planet into smithereens! No one would even dare to miss it. See you then!"_ Drek said as the screen turns off.

Ratchet then becomes angered and growls.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Aqua asked.

"He…is…going to…PAY!" Ratchet yelled.

"What?" Jin asked.

"Drek's planning to destroy my home planet! It shouldn't take me this long to figure it out. I'm gonna show Drek what happens when he messes with MY home!" Ratchet said and Clanks smiles. "What?" Ratchet asked.

"This is the Ratchet that I have known." Clank said.

"Now, we have to figure out where he is." Aqua said.

"According to the coordinates, he is somewhere in his fleet of ships." Clank said.

"Okay, let's hurry and stop him!" Ratchet said leaving.

"Let's go, Aqua. We're not gonna let Drek have his way." Jin said.

"Right. Let's hurry." Aqua said as they leave.

"I will my best to make you proud, Mom." Clank said also leaving.

The monitor says _"You already have."_

Jin and Aqua leave the facility and later Ratchet and Clank return to their ship and flies off to leave Qaurtu while Jin gets on Ignis while Aqua gets on her Keyblade Glider and they leave the planet.

Jin and Aqua make their way through space and they later come across what looks like a fleet of ships and so they decide to go there hoping it's Drek's fleet of ships.

 _(Drek's Fleet)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at one of the ships and enters a room and they see Ratchet's ship arrive and Ratchet and Clank get out.

"So, this is Drek's fleet. We better start finding him and fast." Aqua said.

"There're other ships out there. Let's go." Ratchet said.

Jin and Aqua begin to move and they find a metallic door and so they open it and find a pad and they use it to transport them out of the ship and they arrive at a different ship but they see more robots guarding.

"This again. Hold on." Jin said as he casts his invisibility spell and they're invisible again.

Jin and Aqua move through the ship while passing robot guards and they go through the ship's hallway and they later reach the end of the ship and find another pad and use it to transport them to the next ship where there are more robot guards but Jin and Aqua move past them and keep going while transporting to another ship but now there are robot guards and robot dogs guarding but they keep going but then they run into more robot guards but they move pass and find another pad taking them to the next ship where another robot is guarding the doorway but they manage to sneak pass the robot and keep going and they later find the next pad taking them to another ship and continue to sneak pass more robot guards and they later come across another pad taking them to the next pad taking them to a different ship and they find a metallic door locked.

"It looks like we'll need to find a different way to unlock this." Aqua said.

"Yeah. Let's investigate." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua find a way outside of the ship and they find a metallic door taking them outside and Jin casts a light barrier around him while Aqua activates her Keyblade Armor and they go outside in space to search the outer ship but they find turrets firing at them and so Jin gets on Ignis while Aqua gets on her Keyblade Glider and Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Aqua fires many shots from her Keyblade Glider but the turrets keeping firing but Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike while Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Aqua fires shots from her Keyblade Glider and they destroy the turrets and keep going and they return to the inside of the ship and find a switch and activate it.

"Now that door should be unlocked. Let's go." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua return to the inside of the ship and find the metallic door unlocked and they in to the next area of the ship and arrive at an office room and Ratchet gets his wrench ready while Jin and Aqua also prepare for anything but they don't find Drek in the office.

"He's not here." Aqua said.

"Where is he?" Jin asked and just then an Infobot comes in and reveals a screen.

 _"Tonight on Blarg TV, we are treated to a very special event, where we witness a planet being vaporized into nothingness! So, stay tuned with Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, as he begins the destruction of a planet and begins another! Also, don't miss any funny bloopers on superheroes, featuring Captain Qwark."_ An announcer said.

"That bastard! He's already there." Jin said.

"We have to hurry and get there now." Clank said.

"Right! Back to the ship!" Ratchet said.

Jin and Aqua find a pad and use it to transport them back to the start and they find Ratchet's ship and Ratchet and Clank get in the ship and leave while Jin gets on Ignis while Aqua activates her Keyblade Armor and they fly out of Drek's fleet.

Jin and Aqua return to space and they make their way for the next planet and they later come across a new planet and hurry for it.

 _(Veldin)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a planet that has a wasteland valley and the sky is red and the ship arrives as well and Ratchet and Clank get out.

"So, this is your homeworld." Jin said.

"It is and that jerk Drek's gonna regret setting foot in it!" Ratchet said.

"Well, let's hurry and find him before he does destroy it." Aqua said and they nod and start moving.

Jin and Aqua begin making their way through Veldin but blargs attack at the two but Jin slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash while Aqua casts Thunder and they defeat the blargs and keep going and arrive at the different part of the valley where more blargs are attacking but they defeat the blargs and they find what looks like an electrified gate in their way and so Jin casts a spell to get rid of the electric gate and continue on through the valley but then more blargs come and try to fight hem but Jin and Aqua defeat the blargs and they later come across what looks like a facility and they decide to enter it and fight their way through and come across a tube section of the facility and they later find what looks like a pad and so Clank gets on the pad and transforms into Giant Clank again.

Giant Clank begins fighting off blargs in their path and destroying many gates in his way and later on they arrive at a different section of the facility but then a giant black robot comes to confront them inside the black robot is Drek.

"Hey, what the…?!" Ratchet stops talking.

"What the hell?" Jin asked.

"Hahahaha! Imbeciles! After all the trouble you went through, you will die right where you started. It's so poetic." Drek said.

"We can't let you get away with this, Drek!" Aqua said.

"Yeah! Get 'im, Clank!" Ratchet said.

 _(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Help Giant Clank fight Drek!)_

Drek uses his robot to fire a laser but Giant Clank delivers punches while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike while Aqua casts Thunder Shot but Dre's robot continues to fire lasers at Clank who unleashes a blue energy bomb while Aqua casts Triple Fire but Drek's robot tries to deliver a punch but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin casts Explosion but Drek's robot fires more lasers but Giant Clank continues to punch and then fires missiles but Drek's robot punches back and fires its own missiles but Aqua casts Reflect to make the missiles go right back to strike while Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike while Giant Clank double punches but Drek's robot fires two lasers but Giant Clank retaliates with sending out two blue energy bombs and then fires missiles while Aqua uses Water Raid while Jin uses Fire Raid but Drek's robot delivers punches but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais coated with Fire magic and sends them while Aqua casts Triple Blizzard while Giant Clank delivers punches and they deal great damage against Drek's robot.

"Hmm, impressive. You all could have been useful to me after all. Too bad you chose the wrong side." Drek said.

"We don't side with those, whose hearts are black as yours!" Jin yelled.

"Your funeral." Drek said as he uses his robot to unleash a ray on Clank and he shrinks back to his normal size.

"What?!" Ratchet asked.

"I am useless…" Clank said.

"You are not, useless, Clank. You were great." Aqua said.

"It's not over yet. We gotta stop him!" Jin said pointing at Drek's robot escaping.

"Oh, no he's not getting away!" Ratchet yelled.

Jin and Aqua chase after Drek's robot and they arrive at a rocky platform and Drek's robot is charging its weapon but Jin and Aqua deliver strikes stopping it but it fires a laser to destroy the rocky platform shattering it into three different platforms and leaves but they chase after the robot again and they arrive at another rocky platform and Drek's robot charges its weapon again but Jin and Aqua delivers strikes again to make it stop but Drek's robot fires another laser at the rocky platform shattering it into three platforms again and gets away but Jin and Aqua chase after the robot again and later they arrive at a different platform which is Drek's Deplanetizer.

"So, it has come to this. Once I press this ignition switch, a countdown will commence. This marks the ending of your pitiful world." Drek said.

"How could you do this?! WHY would you do this?! Is your heart really that full of darkness?" Aqua asked.

"There must another way to make a home for your people." Clank said.

"You think that's what this is all about? How do you think polluted our last planet? I did!" Drek said.

"Why?!" Jin demanded.

"This is about one thing and ONE thing only: Cash! And lots of it!" Drek said.

"You're doing this hole crap for money?!" Jin demanded.

"That's right. You see, I'm being paid for every inch of my new world. Once the inhabitants move in, I'll begin polluting that planet as well and the whole thing starts all over again. Ah, brilliant." Drek said.

"You sick bastard! You're risking innocent lives for your own greed! I'll NEVER forgive you for this!" Jin yelled.

"His heart really is full of darkness to go this far…" Aqua said.

"You evil little…!" Clank said but Drek activates the switch.

"Save it, guys. We have to stop that timer!" Ratchet said.

"The only thing you'll stop is existing!" Drek said.

"We'll see about that, you twisted asshole!" Jin yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Ratchet and Clank and defeat Drek before time runs out!)_

Jin goes for the switch and tries to stop it but Drek's robot unleashes mines to explode on him but Jin dodges and manages to stop the switch and then unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them at Drek while Aqua triple slashes at the robot with Rainfell followed by casting Earth but Drek's robot charges at the two with a fiery field but Ratchet shoots with his blaster while Jin uses Fire Vanish but Drek's robot fires a giant laser from its blaster and then unleashes mines but Aqua casts Magnet to attract the mines and sends them to strike at the robot but Drek's robot charges at them with a fiery field but they move away and Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by an aerial roundhouse slash but Drek's robot fires a giant laser but Aqua casts a barrier and then uses Barrier Surge while Ratchet shoots from his blaster but Drek's robot unleashes mines to explode on them but Aqua locks on and uses Thunderstruck and sends out three sets of lightning strikes while Jin unleashes three clones of himself and they deliver slashes with their Keyblades and then unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero spells but Drek's robot activates the switch again.

Ratchet runs for the switch and Jin and Aqua send him upward while using Clank's Thruster Pack to deliver a slamming attack on the switch hutting it off but Drek's robot fires lasers to strike but Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Stealth Blade while Aqua diagonal slash with Rainfell followed by Thunder Strike but Drek's robot charges with its fiery field but Aqua casts Water to get rid of the fiery field while Ratchet attacks with his wrench but Drek's robot unleashes mines to explode but Jin delivers four fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Fire Somersault while Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak but Drek's robot sends out missiles and they explode upon landing on the ground but Ratchet fires his own rockets from his blaster while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and rains them down on the robot but Drek's robot charges at them with its fiery field but Aqua uses Water Raid to get rid of the fiery field and then casts Triple Plasma but Drek's robot fires lasers from its blaster but they dodge but the robot activates the switch but Jin and Aqua have Ratchet use Clank's Thruster Pack to deliver a slamming attack to stop the time.

Drek's robot fires many missiles and explode upon landing on the ground but they dodge and Jin delivers fast aerial slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Fire Edge while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Tsunami and makes a giant wave of water but Drek's robot unleashes mini robots to attack but Ratchet destroys them with his wrench and then fires from his blaster while Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash but Drek's robot fires three lasers but they dodge and Aqua uses Thunder Surge followed by Water Strike but Drek's robot activates the timer again but Jin and Aqua have Ratchet use Clank's Thruster Pack to deliver a slamming attack on the timer but Drek's robot unleashes many missiles that explode on them and then sends out mini robots to attack but Jin destroys the robots and then delivers a break dance style kick and then delivers a slamming attack on the robot while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse but Drek's robot fires lasers and then unleashes mines but Ratchet shoots shots from his blaster while Aqua delivers four diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Triple Fire while Jin delivers five fast horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Teleport Strike and they finish off Drek's robot and the robot falls back to another switch.

Just then the Deplanetizer starts switching positions and it goes for the robot making Drek try to desperately escape but the change of position sends Drek out of Veldin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Drek screamed as he falls into his new planet.

"Scum. Serves you right." Jin said.

"Everyone." Clank said pointing at the Deplanetizer's blaster and then see the switch.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Ratchet asked.

"I suppose." Aqua said.

"Let's do it." Jin said.

Jin, Aqua, and Ratchet work together to press the switch and use the Deplanetizer to unleash a giant laser and it destroys the new planet shattering it into pieces which fall apart but then a piece hits the Deplanetizer sending them back and they hold on.

"Everyone hold on!" Aqua said.

"Everyone, I am afraid my arm is broken." Clank said.

"Broken?" Jin asked.

"Like, fall to our deaths broken?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, yes." Clank answered and then they fall from the Deplanetizer but then Clank uses his thrusters to save Ratchet while Ignis saves Jin and Aqua and they land safely.

"We're fine." Jin said.

"Your planet is safe, Ratchet." Aqua said.

"Thanks a lot." Ratchet said.

"Clank, are you okay?" Jin asked.

"My arm is severely damaged." Clank said.

"Aw, you'll be fine." Ratchet said leaving.

"I'm sorry, Clank." Aqua said kneeling.

"My mission is completed regardless. Thank you both, Jin and Aqua." Clank said walking away.

"Hey, Tincan!" Ratchet called making Clank turn to Ratchet. "Where'daya think you're goin'? We…gotta fix that arm." Ratchet said taking Clank and they leave.

"Well, there they go." Aqua said.

"We should be going as well. Their mission may be complete, but ours is far from over." Jin said.

"I always wonder when will it be over." Aqua said.

"I don't know. Time will tell." Jin said as they prepare to leave Veldin and Solana.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I've got nothing to say, but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and we've got three more worlds to do. Anyway, next time, Jin and Aqua arrive at a spaceship, where they agree to help a federal government deal with the Daraz and the Unversed while also having a meeting with an experiment. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	50. Chapter 49: New Circle

Chapter 49: New Circle

Jin and Aqua continue their journey through the Lanes Between and later come across a different section of space and while flying through they find what looks like a giant ship and decide to enter it.

 _(World of Deep Space)_

Jin and Aqua arrive in the giant ship though the air lock but then they hear alarms blaring and they find Ghoul Daraz and Flood Unversed moving through a doorway leading to the launch bay and so they go into the launch bay to confront the Daraz and the Unversed.

"Is there ANY world they haven't found?" Aqua asked.

"Of course not." Jin said.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes but Jin unleashes two clones and they deliver cross slashes with their Keyblades but the Flood Unversed attack but Aqua casts Water but then Cyborg Daraz and Ray Gun Unversed arrive and attack with Cyborg Daraz firing homing missiles while the Ray Gun Unversed fire lasers but Aqua casts a barrier and then uses Barrier Surge while Jin delivers rapid slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a spinning blade stand kick but the Cyborg Daraz throw mines while the Ray Gun Unversed teleport and fire lasers but Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse and they defeat all of the Daraz and the Unversed.

After the fight they find something on the ground and it looks like a star made of space junk and Aqua kneels down to inspect it.

"This looks like our Wayfinders." Aqua said.

"But where did it come from?" Jin asked and just then something appears and it's a small blue creature with four arms and wearing a red suit and it takes the makeshift Wayfinder away from Aqua. "Who the hell are you?!" Jin demanded taking out his Keyblade and the creature growls at him while holding the makeshift Wayfinder close to him.

"Where did you get that?" Aqua asked and the creature sees the Keyblades and calms down.

"Calm now?" Jin asked.

"Come on out, you little trog!" A gruff voice called making the creature run off.

"Wait!" Aqua called but the creature is gone.

Just then someone comes in and it's a giant grey alien creature wearing a black uniform and he spots the two.

"You two! Has Experiment 626 come past this area?" The grey alien asked.

"Experiment who now?" Jin asked.

"Don't be dense. Dr. Jumba Jookiba's genetic abomination, 626! Small? Blue? Vicious?" The grey alien asked.

"Well, he was small and blue, but he didn't seem vicious." Aqua said.

"Ah, so you HAVE seen him." The grey alien said.

"Yeah. He got away somewhere in the ventilation system." Jin said.

"Blast! He got away again!" The grey alien said and Jin and Aqua start to leave. "Hold it right there! Why don't I know you two? What section are you both from?" The grey alien asked.

"Section…?" Jin asked.

"We…um…" Aqua trails off.

"Trying to stow away, are we?" The grey alien asked taking out his blaster and Jin takes out his Keyblade but Aqua shakes her head making Jin sigh and surrenders.

Later the grey alien escorts Jin and Aqua to a room where they find another alien creature who is blue-green, female, and wearing a federal leader uniform.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain Gantu? Did I not order you to apprehend the fugitives?" The female alien creature asked.

"Yes and I will have them in custody soon. They'd be locked up already if those wretched monsters would just…I mean, if I hadn't uncovered these potential stowaways." Gantu said.

"We're not trying to sneak on board, you moron." Jin said.

"Watch who you're talking to! You're in the Federal Ship!" Gantu said.

"Listen, it's true. We're not trying to sneak here. My name is Aqua and this is Jin." Aqua introduced.

"Those monsters were the ones we've been tailing here. We can handle this threat. The weapons we carry are the only ones capable of destroying them." Jin said.

"Our weapons are of no use against them? Is this true?" The female alien asked.

"Well, we haven't explored our options." Gantu said.

"Nor do we have time to. We are fortunate you two are here, Jin and Aqua. Your assistance would be most welcome." The female alien said.

"But, Grand Councilwoman, you can't honestly believe what these stowaways are saying?" Gantu said.

"Hmph. We'd do a better job than you, idiot." Jin said.

"I think you'll find I can. We have a crisis. Jumba and 626 remain at large and these monsters are obstructing attempts to apprehend them." The Grand Councilwoman said. "Or did I mishear your latest excuse as to why you have failed to maintain your duties, Captain?" Grand Councilwoman asked Gantu making him sigh. "Will you two help us?" Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Yes." Aqua answered.

"Defeating them is our job anyway. We'll do what we have to." Jin said.

"Then might I make one other request?" Grand Councilwoman asked showing a monitor that reveals the same blue creature known as 626 and another alien creature with four eyes and wearing a prison outfit known as Jumba. "Should you two happen upon our fugitives, please do whatever you can to apprehend them intact." Grand Councilwoman said.

"You want us to capture Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626?" Jin asked.

"But you can't…! That's my job!" Gantu objected.

"You had your chance, Captain Gantu. Now, you will stand down and await orders." Grand Councilwoman said making Gantu grumble. "We will monitor the location of the monsters and keep you both apprised. Thank you both for your help, Jin, Aqua." Grand Councilwoman said and they both nod and leave.

"Experiment 626 was carrying a Wayfinder. We'd know that shape anywhere." Aqua said.

"Does that mean Draco, Astra, Terra, and Ven were here too?" Jin asked.

"Maybe not. No harm looking." Aqua said.

 _(Field Theme: Hau'oli, Hau'oli!)_

 _(Control Center)_

Jin and Aqua make their way out of the control room and go to the next area of the ship.

 _(Ship Corridor)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the ship's corridors and explore around the ship to find any Daraz and Unversed and they find some and Jin slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Fire Stealth while Aqua casts Thunder followed by casting Fire and they continue exploring the ship for any more Daraz and Unversed and they go through different parts of the ship and they find and fight off many Daraz and Unversed around and they continue to search the ship and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Turo Transporter)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the ship's interior and they find many Daraz and Unversed around and they fight them off and continue on through the interior of the ship and they later find a metallic door and open it taking them to the next area of the ship.

 _(Turo Prison Block)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a prison holding block of the ship and while exploring they find the same blue creature known as Experiment 626 surrounded by Ghoul Daraz and Flood Unversed.

"Look out!" Aqua called as she and Jin destroy the Daraz and the Unversed and they turn to him.

"You're Experiment 626, correct? We have orders to bring you in." Jin said.

"Terra! Draco!" 626 said making the two shocked.

"What?" Jin asked.

"We need to talk." Aqua said but just then more Daraz and Unversed appear.

"First things first." Jin said as they get into their fighting stances and 626 joins the fight.

 _(Battle Theme: Mákaukau?)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz and the Unversed!)_

The Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes while the Flood Unversed deliver attacks but Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Stealth Blade while Aqua casts Thunder Shot but the Cyborg Daraz throw mines and they explode while the Ray Gun Unversed fire lasers but Experiment 626 fires from his blasters but the Tank Toppler Unversed deliver exhaling attacks but Aqua casts Zero Gravity to lift them upwards allowing Jin to unleash ethereal katanas and sends them to strike but the Cyborg Daraz fire homing missiles while the Flood Unversed attack but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while 626 fires many shots from his blasters but Scrapper Unversed attack with their claws while Imp Daraz deliver jumping attacks but 626 fires shots from his blasters while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Raid but the Ghoul Daraz attack with their scythes while the Cyborg Daraz throw mines but Jin unleashes five clones and they deliver strikes with their Keyblades and then deliver rapid strikes and then deliver slamming slashes with their Keyblades and they all defeat the Daraz and the Unversed leaving nothing remain.

"You were pretty strong for a small creature." Jin said.

"Thanks. We owe you." Aqua said and 626 begins looking for something.

"What are you trying to find?" Jin asked.

"Ter…ra… Dra…co…" 626 said and he runs off.

"Wait! We just wanna ask you!" Aqua called but 626 is now gone.

"Well, we've managed to get rid of many Daraz and Unversed as possible. Let's continue." Jin said and Aqua nods.

Jin and Aqua leave the prison block and later return to the launch deck where they arrive on the ship and then Jin casts his light barrier spell and gets on Ignis while Aqua activates her Keyblade Armor and gets on her Keyblade Glider and they go outside and they find many Daraz and Unversed outside the ship and they start attacking the Daraz and the Unversed but the monsters fight back but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Aqua unleashes projectiles from her Keyblade Glider and they destroy the Daraz and the Unversed and while traveling outside the ship Ignis sees something.

"What, girl?" Jin asked and he finds the makeshift Wayfinder. "This is the same Wayfinder Experiment 626 had." Jin said.

"We should hold onto it." Aqua said and Jin nods.

Jin and Aqua later return to the inside of the ship and they make their way back to the control room to talk to the Grand Councilwoman and they later find her.

"Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626 have been sighted. At the time, the two of them were wandering around the launch deck. Would you see that they're secured?" Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Is Experiment 626…really a dangerous creature?" Jin asked.

"We must assume so." Grand Councilwoman said.

"Alright. We'll head over there now." Aqua said.

"Leave this to us." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua explore through the ship to find both 626 and Jumba and they later arrive at the next area of the ship.

 _(Launch Deck)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the launch bay of the ship and they find two figures which are both 626 and Jumba.

"Is time to give up. Then I fix abnormality and ridiculous behavior stops." Jumba said.

Just then Jin and Aqua jump down to confront the two.

"Hold it right there, Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626. We've been authorized to take you into custody." Jin said and 626 sees his makeshift Wayfinder.

"Terra! Draco!" 626 said as he leaps at Jin and takes the Wayfinder and holds it close to him.

"So, it really is his." Jin said.

"But…where have you seen that shape?" Aqua asked.

"Is copy he made of good luck charms those two boys, Draco and Terra show him. They said friends gave them those charms, were very protective of them." Jumba said.

"They…really said it?" Aqua asked.

"Yes." Jumba answered.

"How? After what happened back at Radiant Garden, how could they still consider us their friends?" Jin asked.

"That doesn't matter. Terra's still alright." Aqua said.

"Yeah, and it's good to hear that Draco's still his idiotic self." Jin said.

"And now because of Terra and Draco and their little bauble, my genius creation is hesitating his genetically programmed destructive instincts. Just look at him." Jumba said.

Just then a blast goes for 626 but it misses and they turn to see Gantu with his blaster.

"What the hell are you doing?! We're supposed to take them ALIVE!" Jin yelled.

"I've decided to take a new approach. Alright, you two, any last words before I blast you into a million pieces?" Gantu asked and 626 yells at Gantu in gibberish. "I'm just big-boned!" Gantu yelled as he jumps down and chase after 626 who runs. "Freeze!" Gantu yelled.

"We can't let him do this!" Aqua said as she and Jin chase after them.

Gantu chase 626 to a wall and points his blaster but Jin and Aqua confront him.

"Stop!" Jin yelled pointing his Keyblade at Gantu.

"I warned you! Stay out of this!" Gantu said.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." Aqua said.

"If you won't comply, we'll kick your giant ass!" Jin yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Experiment 626 and defeat Gantu!)_

"I'm taking you in!" Gantu yelled.

Gantu fires his blaster at the two but Aqua casts Reflect to make the projectile go right back at Gantu striking him while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a break dance style spin kick and then delivers a slamming slash but Gantu charges at the two masters and then smashes his hands down on them but Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak while 626 fires shots from his blaster but Gantu fires more shots from his blaster but 626 bounces up and down and Jin grabs him and throws him at Gantu and 626 is on his face making Gantu try to get him off and while he's distracted Aqua uses Water Surge and then casts Triple Plasma while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and rains them down but Gantu manages to get 626 off him and then charges at the trio but Aqua casts Earth while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed a roundhouse slash sending the captain back and hits the wall allowing 626 to fire three shots from his blaster but Gantu recovers and delivers a hammer style punch but Jin counters and double slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a vertical slash while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse.

Gantu retaliates with firing four shots from his blaster at the trio but Aqua uses Barrier Surge to strike at Gantu while Jin uses Thunder Shuiken and strikes but Gantu charges all around the room to get the two but Ignis attacks with her talons while 626 fires four shots from his blaster but Gantu delivers two hammer style punches but Aqua delivers two 360 slashes with Rainfell followed by an 180 slash and then casts Magma while Jin unleashes four clones and delivers many slashes with their Keyblades and then they unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, and Earth and they strike but Gantu fires five shots from his blaster but 626 bounces up and down and Aqua throws him at Gantu who tries to get the experiment off again and while distracted Jin uses Vanish Slash and then uses Blizzard Katana while Aqua locks on and uses Prism Rain and unleashes three sets of rainbow blasts but Gantu gets 626 off him and tries to deliver two punches and then fires from his blaster but Jin locks on and uses Shuriken Storm and unleashes three sets of shurikens striking at Gantu who charges at the trio and attacks but 626 fires many shots from his blasters while Aqua casts Triple Blizzard and then casts Magic Hour while Jin delivers rapid slashes with Phoenix Honor and they deliver a blade stand kick and they finish off Gantu.

"Do you give up now?" Jin asked.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Gantu said.

"Enough!" A voice yelled and they see the Grand Councilwoman arriving and stopping the fight.

"Grand Council! I…well…" Gantu trails off.

"I observed everything on the monitor." Grand Councilwoman said.

"I…I can explain." Gantu said.

"You've both been a great service, Aqua and Jin. Thank you." Grand Councilwoman said and then turns to Gantu. "Captain Gantu, escort 626 to the asteroid to which he's been banished. When you return, you're back on patrol." Grand Councilwoman ordered.

"Not patrol…!" Gantu complained.

"With all due respect, Grand Council, would you consider sparing Experiment 626?" Jin asked.

"Spare him? He's an extremely dangerous creature. I cannot release such a menace." Grand Councilwoman said.

"But it seems to us he's at least trying to make some friends, and dangerous or not, I really believe he can succeed." Aqua said.

"I agree." Jin said.

"Very well. If he behaves himself, I will consider shortening his exile." Grand Councilwoman said.

"Thank you." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua then approach 626.

"I like the charm you made. Do you think maybe…our circle of friends could become a part of yours?" Aqua asked.

"My name is Jin. This is Aqua. Our friends are Draco, Terra, Astra, and Ven." Jin introduced.

"Jin… Ah…koo…ah, frens… Ter…ra… Dra…co… As…ta…ra… Ven…" 626 said and Aqua smiles while Jin small smiles and 626 leaves with Jumba and Grand Councilwoman.

"A new circle has been developed. I wonder he'll do if he has friend." Jin said.

"I'm sure he'll have great friends waiting for him soon." Aqua said and the two begin to leave the federal ship and make their way out.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Yeah, this chapter is kinda short, but then again, the visits to Deep Space have been considered short to me, so yeah. Anyway, next time, Jin and Aqua arrive at a new world, where they find a guild full of wizards and they agree to help deal with the Daraz, but encounter an unexpected enemy. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	51. Chapter 50: Unexpected Dark Foe

Chapter 50: Unexpected Dark Foe

Jin and Aqua return to Lanes Between and continue on their quest and while continuing they find another world where it has a guild, a town, and a forest and so they decide to enter that world next.

In a town Jin and Aqua arrive and look around.

"This place looks peaceful right now." Aqua said.

"Only until the Daraz and the Unversed appear to screw everything up." Jin said.

"Yeah. We should at least look around." Aqua said.

 _(World of Fiore)_

 _(Field Theme: Fairy Tail)_

 _(Magnolia)_

Jin and Aqua make their way through the town to find anything but so far the town is peaceful but they need to keep a lookout and later they find what looks like a building with a strange bird like symbol on it.

"What could this be?" Jin asked.

"Maybe there's somebody who might know something." Aqua said and they go in.

 _(Fairy Tail Guild)_

Jin and Aqua enter the building and they see many people drinking, fighting, and having a good time much to Aqua's shock and Jin's indifference.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Jin asked.

"Why isn't somebody doing anything?" Aqua asked but then someone nearly hit Aqua who quickly casts her barrier blocking the person who is a pink haired boy.

"You jerk, Gray! I'll get you!" The pink haired boy yelled.

"Bring it, you flaming loser!" Someone said and it's a boy with raven black hair and is shirtless.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Jin asked.

"Oh, don't mind them. They do this all the time." A voice said and they turn to see a white haired girl holding a blue baby cat.

"Still, this is stupid." Jin said.

"Okay, you idiots! ENOUGH!" A voice shouted and they see a middle-aged man. "We have new guests here, and you trying to kill each other is embarrassing them." The middle-aged man said.

"We're not really embarrassed. Just why do you fight each other?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, it's just the tradition of Fairy Tail. Don't mind that. Anyway, I am the master of this guild, Makarov." Makarov introduced.

"Jin." In introduced.

"My name is Aqua. Please, have any of you seen any monsters that have come by?" Aqua asked.

"Monsters? Oh, you mean those annoying monsters that keep appearing in the forest." Makarov said.

"So, they're hiding in the forest. I guess we'll have to investigate there." Jin said.

"You would do that? Thank you, Jin and Aqua. Do this, and Fairy Tail will be in your debt." Makarov said.

"We'll do what we can." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua leave the Fairy Tail guild and return outside and go through Magnolia and they later come across the end of the town and go for the next area.

 _(Fiore Forest)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a forest to find any Daraz and Unversed but then they see Magnus Daraz appearing.

"Perfect! Time to destroy." Jin said taking out his Keyblade.

"Let's get started." Aqua said.

 _(Battle Theme: Fairy Tail Battle Theme)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Daraz!)_

The Magnus Daraz unleash many fire spells at the two but Aqua casts Water to get rid of the fire and then casts Triple Fire to burn at the Magnus Daraz while Jin delivers four fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Cross Clone but the Magnus Daraz unleash blizzard magic and then cast many thunder spells but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin delivers two 360 slashes followed three 180 slashes while Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse but the Magnus Daraz unleash a dark hole and sends out dark orbs at the two but Jin unleashes five clones and they attack with their Keyblades followed by many break dance style spin kicks and then deliver many dash slashes while Aqua vertical slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Tsunami but the Magnus Daraz unleash fire spells and then thunder spells but Aqua locks on and uses Prism Rain and unleashes three sets of rainbow beams while Jin unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike and they defeat the Magnus Daraz.

"Hmph. Makarov is right. The Daraz are here to cause trouble." Jin said.

"We have to find more before this gets out of hand." Aqua said.

 **"Why rush when you can witness the chaos of this world."** A voice said and they look up to see Demiz levitating in the air.

"You again! Demiz!" Jin said.

"What do you want?" Aqua asked.

 **"What is desire is not your concern, but perhaps it is interesting to torture you both for a while, since I am still here in this world. Then, I will come for Draco."** Demiz said.

"I won't let you hurt Draco! Stay away from him!" Jin yelled.

 **"Protective of him, are we? And here, I thought you two despise each other."** Demiz said.

"Shut up!" Jin yelled throwing Phoenix Honor at Demiz who disappears.

 **"If you wish to stop me, then you must first find me, but I have sent my Daraz minions throughout the entire forest. Have fun, followers of the light."** Demiz said.

"Damn him. Come on. We have to search the forest for any more Daraz scum." Jin said.

"Then we have to find Demiz quickly before he can cause any further damage." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua continue through the forest and they later go deeper into the forest and go for the next area.

 _(Deep Forest)_

Jin and Aqua arrive deeper into the forest and find any more Daraz around and they later come across Centaur Daraz, Cyclops Daraz, and Siren Daraz.

"More of you! Time to die!" Jin said.

The Centaur Daraz begin charging at the two with their horns while the Cyclops Daraz swing their spiked clubs but Jin uses Stealth Blade while Aqua uses Water Raid but the Siren Daraz use their singing to try and confuse them but Aqua casts Confuse to make the Siren Daraz use their singing on the other Daraz making them confused allowing Jin to double fast slash with Phoenix Honor and then delivers three diagonal slashes while Ignis unleashes waves of flames but the Cyclops Daraz unleash beams from their one eye while the Centaur Daraz deliver heavy kicks but Aqua casts Magic Hour while Jin uses Ars Barrage and delivers many rapid strikes and then delivers an uppercut but the Siren Daraz unleash sound beams to try and confuse them but Jin creates four clones and they deliver punches, slashes, and then roundhouse kicks while Aqua uses Ice Barrage and then uses Ragnarok but the Centaur Daraz charge attack with their horns while the Siren Daraz unleash sounds to confuse them but Jin uses Vanish Slash while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell and then casts Fire Burst and they defeat the Daraz.

"Scum." Jin said.

"More could be here at any second. Let's hurry." Aqua said as they keep going and unknowing to them the pink haired boy and the raven haired boy hide in bushes and watch them.

"You saw that?" The pink haired boy asked.

"Yeah, they're really strong! We gotta follow 'em!" The pink haired boy said.

"Natsu! Gray!" A voice called making the two turn to see a scarlet haired girl and the same white haired girl.

"Go away, Erza. We're busy and why'd you bring Lisanna? It's dangerous." Natsu said.

"What you're doing is also dangerous." Lisanna said

"You snuck out from the guild again to get into more trouble?" Erza asked.

"We're trying to watch these two visitors fight the monsters off." Gray said.

"Again with this. Fine. Let's go." Erza said as the three follow them.

 _(Forest Field)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the next part of the forest in the field and they find Flower Daraz and Goblin Daraz and the Flower Daraz spread poisonous gas to try and poison them but Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a roundhouse slash while Aqua delivers four slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder but the Goblin Daraz deliver spinning kicks but Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal shurikens and throws them but the Flower Daraz spew poison globs but Aqua casts Earth followed by casting Aero but the Goblin Daraz deliver leaping strikes but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor and then delivers rapid slashes while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then levitates her Keyblade and unleashes a giant light pillar and spins around and delivers an explosion but the Flower Daraz unleash poisonous gas while the Goblin Daraz deliver spinning kicks but Aqua uses Fire Windmill to strike while Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid slashes and then unleash fiery explosions and they defeat the Daraz.

"This is so annoying. Demiz is trying to waste our time. Okay, you four can come out." Jin said and Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna come out.

"We saw you back at the guild. Why are you following us?" Aqua asked.

"We just wanna see how strong you guys are." Natsu said.

"It's dangerous here. Go back and wait." Jin said.

"I was trying to get them to do that, but they insisted on coming here." Erza said.

"Please take us with you. I promise we won't get in the way." Lisanna said.

"Jin?" Aqua asked.

"Fine. Just stay close to us and don't get in the way." Jin said.

"Of course." Erza said.

"Thank you." Lisanna said.

"Aye!" The baby blue cat cheered.

"Yeah, like Happy said!" Natsu said.

"Come on. Let's go find any more Daraz. There should be more in this damn forest." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua continue through the forest field to find more Daraz and they later arrive back at the deep forest and they soon find a road taking them to the next part of the forest and go for the next area.

 _(Forest Road)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the forest road and they continue to find any more Daraz around and they later find Red Tome Daraz, Blue Tome Daraz, Yellow Tome Daraz, and Scorpion Daraz and the Red Tome Daraz unleash many fireballs while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash ice shards while the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash lightning bolts but Aqua casts Water at the Red Tome Daraz while Jin uses Fire Stealth at the Blue Tome Daraz but the Scorpion Daraz attack with their stingers but Ignis attacks with her talons while the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash lightning rays but Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and rains them down at the Yellow Tome Daraz while Aqua casts Gravity at the Scorpion Daraz but the Red Tome Daraz unleash flame waves while the Blue Tome Daraz unleash ice spikes and try to freeze but Aqua casts Triple Fire at the Blue Tome Daraz and then casts Triple Blizzard at the Red Tome Daraz but the Yellow Tome Daraz unleash lightning bolts while the Scorpion Daraz deliver strikes with their stingers but Jin unleashes three clones and they deliver strikes with their Keyblades and they deliver many dash slashes and they defeat the Daraz.

Jin and Aqua continue through the forest road and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Glade)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a glade area of the forest and continue looking for any more Daraz but then something appears in front of them and they are Vulture Daraz, Artillery Daraz, and Crocodile Daraz and the Vulture Daraz attack with their wings while the Artillery Daraz fire projectiles but Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by vertical slashes and then unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder Shot but the Crocodile Daraz try to bite at them while the Vulture Daraz attack with their talons but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin delivers a spinning blade stand kick while Aqua uses Barrier Surge but the Artillery Daraz unleash many missiles but Aqua casts her barrier for protection and then uses Thunder Edge while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a double kick and then delivers a roundhouse slash but the Crocodile Daraz slam their tails while the Artillery Daraz fire projectiles but Jin creates two clones and they deliver dashing slashes and then deliver crossing slashes while Aqua uses Water Strike and then uses Fire Spin and they defeat the Daraz.

"The more we defeat, the more keep coming. This is irritating." Jin said.

"Whatever game Demiz is playing, it's probably a way to destroy something." Aqua said and just then an explosion occurs.

"What was that?" Lisanna asked.

"Look!" Gray said pointing at smoke from afar.

"Damn! It's coming from town!" Jin said.

"Oh, no!" Aqua said.

"The guild!" Natsu said.

"We must hurry back!" Erza said.

"Come on!" Jin said as they start moving.

Jin and Aqua make their way through the forest and go through the forest road and then through the deep forest and then go through the Fiore forest and later return to Magnolia and they find it being attacked by many Daraz.

"This is horrible. They're attacking Magnolia." Lisanna said and Happy is scared.

"You four go back to the guild now and see if everyone else is fine." Jin said.

"But…" Natsu was cut off.

"Don't make me repeat myself! Go!" Jin said and the four do what he says and they leave.

"Now, we have to protect this town." Aqua said.

"Right." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua go through Magnolia and find many Magnus Daraz who unleash blizzard spells and lightning spells but Jin slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal kunais and sends them to strike while Aqua uses Fire Edge and then uses Water Strike but the Magnus Daraz teleport away and then unleash dark holes and sends out dark orbs but Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by Magic Pulse while Jin unleashes three clones and they deliver many slashes with their Keyblades followed by cross slashes but the Magnus Daraz unleash many thunder spells but Ignis attacks with her talons while Jin delivers two roundhouse slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash while Aqua uses Thunder Surge and then uses Prism Windmill but the Magnus Daraz teleport and then cast blizzard spells but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand strike while Aqua uses Ragnarok and they defeat the Daraz.

After the fight Jin and Aqua continue through Magnolia while fighting off more Daraz in their way and later they return to the Fairy Tail guild and they find Ghoul Daraz but Jin and Aqua destroy them.

"The guild appears safe." Aqua said.

"The Daraz might be in there too. Let's go." Jin said as they go into the guild and they find everyone in the guild to be fine. "Looks like you're okay." Jin said.

"Yes. Those wretched monsters have not harassed us yet." Makarov said.

"Tell me, did you see a demon by the name of Demiz?" Jin asked.

"No, I can't say I have." Makarov said.

"Then, we'd better investigate the town more. Come on." Jin said as they leave the guild.

Jin and Aqua return outside and begin making their way through Magnolia to find Demiz while fighting off many Daraz in their way and keep going through the town to find Demiz as soon as possible before anything else happens.

"My, my. Where's the fire?" A voice asked and the two turn to see someone and it's Hazama.

"Mister Hazama?" Aqua asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked.

"Now, that's no way to greet a comrade. The least you could do is say 'hello'. That aside, I'm here for the same reason as you. Tracking down that demon ruffian Demiz. You're searching for him too, yes?" Hazama asked.

"Yes." Aqua answered.

"Well, I can assist you with that. If that demon continues to roam free, then who knows what happens to this world. That cannot happen." Hazama said.

"While we do appreciate your help, you shouldn't trouble yourself with it. We can handle it." Jin said.

"Nonsense. Even Keyblade Masters need assistance now and then. Consider me an asset more than a liability. I can take care of myself." Hazama said.

"Well, if you do want to help, then we won't stop you." Aqua said.

"Let's get going." Jin said.

"Perfect! During my search, I was able to find out where Demiz could be." Hazama said.

"Where?" Jin asked.

"Somewhere in the forest. I believe at the glades." Hazama said.

"Then, that's where we're going." Jin said.

"Let's hurry." Aqua said.

Jin and Aqua make their way out of Magnolia and later return to the forest and make their way through the deep forest and then through the forest road and they later return to the glades and they begin searching for Demiz.

"Where could that bastard be? Is he hiding somewhere?" Jin asked.

"Hazama, where is he?" Aqua asked.

"You two just REALLY enjoy butting into our crap, do you? Just enjoy TRYING to interfere with my master's will." Hazama said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jin asked.

"You two idiots just don't know what you're putting yourselves into. Don't you realize you'll DIE if you continue this?" Hazama asked.

"Hazama, what's wrong? Why are you saying those things?" Aqua asked.

"It's a REAL pain in the ass to deal with annoying followers of light while watching you stand in the way! I'll just have to make sure you two disappear…quietly and permanently." Hazama said.

"What?! You're going to kill us?! What the hell?" Jin asked.

"So sorry, but I can't risk you two standing in the way. So, you'll have to die NOW." Hazama said taking out two daggers.

"Hazama, what's gotten into you?" Aqua asked.

"No use trying to convince him. We'll have to defend ourselves!" Jin said.

 _(Boss Theme: Darkness Fang)_

 _(Information: Fight off Hazama's attacks!)_

Hazama begins slashing at the two with his daggers and then delivers a lower roundhouse kick but Jin retaliates with triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by unleashing ethereal katanas and sends them to strike while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell but Hazama unleashes crimson and black energy at the two but Aqua casts her barrier and then casts Triple Blizzard while Jin delivers four fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand kick but Hazama jumps away and then unleashes crimson and black chains aiming at the two who deflect the chains but Hazama unleashes another crimson and black chain and it gets Jin but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin manages to break free and then uses Fire Shuriken and strikes but Hazama double slashes with his daggers followed by unleashing crimson and black energy shots but Aqua casts Reflect to make them strike back while Jin unleashes two clones and they attack Hazama with many strikes with their Keyblades but Hazama retaliates with striking with a palm strike followed by a lower roundhouse kick and then throws crimson and black needles but they dodge and they try to slash at Hazama.

Hazama latches a crimson and black chain on a tree branch and goes up for the trees and hides from tree to tree while sending out crimson and black energy orbs and needles but they dodge them all and they search for which correct tree and Jin unleashes many clones and sends them to find Hazama but then Hazama jumps out from a tree and tries to attack with his daggers but Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak knocking Hazama back against a tree but Hazama retaliates with delivering an upper kick attack while unleashing a crimson and black pillar at Ignis who flies off and Aqua casts Water and then casts Earth but Hazama dodges the spells and slashes at her with his daggers followed by attacking with crimson and black chains but Aqua casts her barrier during the attacks and then delivers a counter blast sending Hazama back while Jin uses Stealth Blade and delivers a powerful slash attack but Hazama unleashes two crimson and black chains grabbing Jin and then pulls him towards Hazama who delivers a rapid spinning slash with his daggers and then unleashes ethereal crimson and black ghouls and strikes at Jin causing massive damage but Aqua casts Cure and they try to attack.

Hazama jumps back and coats himself with crimson and black aura and then disappears and reappears and slashes with his daggers followed by sending out crimson and black orbs but Jin strikes back with horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a break dance style spin kick and then delivers a slamming slash while Aqua casts Fire and then casts Aero to try and send Hazama upward but Hazama unleashes crimson and black chains to latch onto tree branches again and hides in the trees but then one of Jin's clones bring him down to the ground allowing Jin to cast Explosion while Aqua uses Blizzard Edge followed by Water Surge but Hazama slashes at Aqua with his daggers followed by sending out an upper kick and unleashes a crimson and black energy pillar but she recovers and retaliates with three diagonal slashes with Rainfell followed by four vertical slashes while Jin uses Teleport Strike and teleports and slashes over and over and then unleashes a phoenix shaped energy shot and sends it to strike at Hazama who manages to recover and unleashes more crimson and black energy and then multi slashes with his daggers but Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor while Aqua diagonal slashes with Rainfell but Hazama jumps back from the two.

Hazama delivers two palm strikes followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers an upper horizontal slash with his daggers but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin delivers five slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Ars Barrage and then delivers rapid strikes and then delivers an uppercut while Aqua uses Water Dash but Hazama unleashes crimson and black pillars from the ground and then lashes with his crimson and black chains but Jin destroys the chains and uses Multi Dash and dashes around while slashing and keeps dashing and slashing until he delivers the final dashing slash while Aqua casts Magic Hour but Hazama unleashes crimson and black energy orbs but Aqua casts her barrier for protection and then casts Mega Flare and then casts Tsunami but Hazama unleashes multiple crimson and black chains from the ground and they form into one crimson and black snake and it tries to bite at the two but they manage to defeat it and Jin creates five clones and they deliver many slashes with their Keyblades followed by blade stand kicks and then deliver dash slashes while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by Water Edge but Hazama slashes with his daggers and then unleashes crimson and black energy pillars but Aqua delivers four slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder Shot while Jin creates two clones and they deliver slashes and then unleash Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder spells and they finish off Hazama.

Hazama is sent back but he unleashes crimson and black chains but Jin and Aqua destroy them and Jin tries to strike at Hazama who blocks his attack with his daggers and they lock weapons.

"Why are you trying to kill us?!" Jin demanded.

"Not your concern, boy. Soon, you will **DIE!"** Hazama said in a demonic tone and revealing four crimson eyes shocking Jin but Hazama kicks Jin back. "I think it's time we depart. You're strong, but you cannot fight off what fate has in store for you two. You're both destined to fall soon enough. Just not today. Until we meet again at our fated location." Hazama said as he disappears in darkness.

"Why would Hazama attack us like that? Has he…been possessed by the darkness?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know. Something seems very off about him, but we'll investigate him later. Since Demiz is not here, we'll have to leave." Jin said as they leave the forest glade.

Later Jin and Aqua return to the guild and are talking to Makarov.

"Ahem, there is one thing we'd like to say to you, Jin and Aqua." Makarov said.

"THANK YOU!" Everyone in Fairy Tail shouted in happiness.

"It was nothing. As long as the Daraz shouldn't be attacking anymore." Jin said.

"And for your bravery, I'd like to name you two honorary members of Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Thank you, sir." Aqua said.

"So, what's gonna be next?" Natsu asked.

"We're going to continue our mission, so we'll have to leave now." Jin said.

"Aw, that's too bad. Please come back someday." Lisanna said.

"We'll be sure to." Aqua said.

"Good luck with your mission." Gray said.

"We will not forget what you have done for us today." Erza said.

"Well, we'd best get going. Goodbye, Fairy Tail." Jin said.

"May we meet again someday." Aqua said as they leave the guild and later make their way to leave Magnolia and everyone in Fairy Tail waves goodbye after the two.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Hazama is walking through.

"Hehehehe…hahahaha… **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Those wretched fools! They have no idea of what fate has in store for them! Soon, it will come to them soon enough!"** Hazama said in the demonic voice as the four crimson eyes appear and then disappear in darkness.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, only one more world for Jin and Aqua to visit and we're set, so hope you look forward to it in the next chapter. Anyway, next time, Jin and Aqua arrive at a new world, where they meet three boys and go on an expedition with them, but another dark enemy appears to cause the two trouble. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	52. Chapter 51: Treasure of Friendship

Chapter 51: Treasure of Friendship

Jin and Aqua leave Fiore and return to Lanes Between and continue their journey and they later find a world that has an island with a skull rock and so they decide to enter that world next.

At an Indian camp two boys with one wearing a fox costume while the other is wearing a bear costume are running and they find a treasure map on the ground.

"Over there!" The bear costume boy said.

"I'm gonna be the leader!" The fox costume boy said as they run for the map but then someone picks up the map and it's Aqua and with her is Jin. "Aw, we were so close." The fox costume boy said.

"Too bad, men. Tough break." A voice said and they see another boy with reddish-brown hair and wearing a green tunic and hat with a red feather flying down.

"But, Peter Pan." The fox costume boy said.

"No buts! You know the rules. The first one to find and claim the treasure map gets to be the leader and that's you." Peter Pan said.

"Leader?" Aqua asked confused.

"Of the expedition." Slightly said.

"Uhh, we're goin' on a treasure hunt and that's our map you got." Cubby said.

Just then a tiny fairy flies to Peter Pan and is furious.

"Whaddya mean? I never said girls can't be part of the gang. C'mon, Tink. The more the merrier." Peter Pan said.

"This is stupid. We don't have time for games. We have IMPORTANT matters to attend to." Jin said taking the map from Aqua. "Take your stupid map and get lost." Jin said.

"Too bad, but rules are rules. I guess we'll just have to call off the treasure hunt." Peter Pan said.

"No!" Slightly and Cubby said sadly.

"Jin, why don't we just join them for a while? It can't hurt." Aqua said and Jin sighs annoyed.

"Fine. You win. We'll join your stupid expedition. Just THIS once!" Jin said.

"Yay!" Slightly and Cubby cheered.

Aqua opens the map and examines it.

"As far as we know, we're here." Aqua said.

"That mark here is where we'll find the that treasure." Jin said.

"Enough pointin'! C'mon, let's go." Slightly said.

"Be patient!" Jin said.

"Hold on. We don't even know our leader's name. I'm Peter Pan. These two are Slightly and Cubby. The jealous one over there is Tinkerbell. And you two are?" Peter Pan asked.

"Aqua." Aqua introduced.

"Jin." Jin introduced.

"So, you're Aqua and Jin. Now, first stop, Mermaid Lagoon." Peter Pan said.

 _(World of Neverland)_

 _(Field Theme: Daydream Upon Neverland)_

 _(Indian Camp)_

Jin and Aqua make their way through the Indian camp and later go for the next area.

 _(Gully)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a gully and continue on their expedition and they follow the map taking them to the next area.

 _(Jungle Clearing)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a jungle with a tree trunk in the center but then many Daraz and Unversed appear but Jin and Aqua quickly defeat them and keep going and they later go for the next area.

 _(Mermaid Lagoon)_

Jin and Aqua later arrive at a lagoon area known as Mermaid Lagoon and they continue on their expedition.

"I finally have you now, Peter Pan!" A voice called and they look up to see a man with black hair, wearing a red pirate coat, red pirate hat with a feather, black boots, and having a left hook hand. "Today's the day I shall be rid of you forever!" The pirate said.

"I'm busy right now, Hook! We're on an expedition! Can't I show you up some other day?" Peter Pan asked.

"You'll show me up right NOW! Give me back me treasure!" Hook yelled.

"Who's that?" Aqua asked.

"Aw, that's just Captain Hook. He's a two-bit pirate codfish." Peter Pan said.

"I'll cleave YOU into two-bits, boy! Smee!" Hook called.

On a pirate ship a man with a white beard, wearing glasses, a blue and white shirt, blue shorts, and a red hat sees Hooks signal.

"Oh, that was the Captain's signal. FIRE!" Smee ordered as the ship starts firing cannonballs at the group but they miss.

"We're sitting ducks out here!" Aqua said.

"This is getting annoying! Run!" Jin said.

 _(Battle Theme: Neverland Scherzo)_

Jin and Aqua make their way through Mermaid Lagoon while dodging more cannonballs being fired but then they run into Daraz and Unversed and they attack but Jin and Aqua fight them off and keep going and they later go for the next area.

 _(Seacoast)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at a seacoast but more cannonballs are being fired while more Daraz and Unversed appear and attack at them but Jin and Aqua fight off the Daraz and the Unversed while dodging cannonballs and they find a road nearby and they take it leading them to the next area.

 _(Rainbow Falls Base)_

Jin and Aqua manage to avoid the cannonballs and arrive at a falls area where they find a rather tall cliff.

"What's wrong now?" Jin asked.

"The mark on the map points all the way up here." Cubby said.

"Aww, relax. A little bit of pixie dust and we'll be there in a jiffy." Peter Pan said.

"But we've never had to fly that high up before." Cubby said.

"Hey, when did you two turn into cowards?" Peter Pan asked.

"Don't you think you might be asking too much for them?" Aqua asked.

"This between me and them, Aqua." Peter Pan said and he turns to the two. "Men, only the bravest of the brave can claim that treasure." Peter Pan said.

"Yeah, we know…" Slightly said.

"Tink, if ya would." Peter Pan said but the fairy crosses her arms. "We haven't got all day." Peter Pan said and Tinkerbell flies up the cliff while leaving behind pixie dust. "Here we go!" Peter Pan said as he flies up for the cliff and Slightly and Cubby fly up with him.

"Let's go." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua use Tinkerbell's magic to reach the higher part of the cliff and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Rainbow Falls Ascend)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the ascending area of the falls and continue to use Tinkerbell's magic to help them reach the upper part of the falls and they later go for the next part of the falls.

 _(Rainbow Falls Crest)_

Jin and Aqua arrive at the crest area of the falls and keep going but then Crocodile Daraz and Wild Bruiser Unversed appear and attack but Jin and Aqua quickly defeat them and keep going through and later arrive at the next part of the base of the falls and they later return to the gully area.

"Wait, aren't we back where we started?" Aqua asked.

"You mean we went all around Neverland for nuttin'?" Slightly asked.

"This has been a complete waste of our time." Jin said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You guys certainly conquered a lot of obstacles to get here, didn't you? And to me, that's not nothing." Peter Pan said.

"All this time, I thought you were being hard on them, but you were just trying to make them brave." Aqua said.

"You're showing them the path of discipline and that's the mark of a true leader." Jin said.

"Heh. Guess so. You guys know a lot about that, huh?" Peter Pan said.

"You're too late, Pan!" A voice called and they look to see Hook and Smee with a treasure chest.

"Not this idiot again." Jin said.

"Hook!" Peter Pan said.

"I'll be takin' back what's mine now. Smee, secure me treasure." Hook ordered and Smee opens the chest but becomes shocked to see something. "What is it now?" Hook asked annoyed.

"Um, C-Cap'n, it's the treasure. I-It's been…" Smee stops talking.

"Spit it out, you idiot!" Hook yelled turning to Smee and he later finds the treasure chest to be full of wooden toy swords and wooden toy bows. "Odd's fish! It's all JUNK!" Hook said.

"Whaddya mean junk? Those are OUR treasures, Hook!" Peter Pan said.

"But what did you do with MY treasure?!" Hook demanded.

"Oh, we losted it all." Cubby answered.

"You WHAT?! You scurvy brats have crossed me for the LAST TIME!" Hook shouted taking out his rapier.

"Screw this." Jin said summons two clones and sends them to strike at Hook and then the real Jin delivers a slamming strike sending Hook down.

"You…! I'll make you PAY for this!" Hook yelled.

"Get lost before I kick your ass!" Jin said.

"You'll wish you haven't crossed me!" Hook yelled but just then a ticking sound occurs. "Hmm, that sound…!" Hook said looking around and then sees a green crocodile. "Not you again! Leave me alone! Smee, do something! Smee!" Hook cried as he runs off.

"Wait, Cap'n!" Smee said running after Hook.

"Hmph. What a coward." Jin said and Aqua, Peter Pan, Slightly, and Cubby all laugh.

Later they examine the treasure chest and just then Jin and qua take notice of a wooden key sword and it's Ven's wooden Keyblade.

"Is this…?" Aqua stops talking.

"That's Ven's!" Jin said.

"Oh, yeah, Ventus and Astra left that here. I guess it's a special keepsake or somethin', but don't worry about 'em. They said they'll be alright without it and then promised to visit us again with even better treasures. Maybe enough to fill a hundred treasure chests." Peter Pan said.

"Ven…he was here…" Aqua said.

"So was Astra…" Jin said but then senses something is wrong and looks at another direction. "And someone else." Jin said in a monotone voice and Aqua also looks at Jin's direction and they look toward the Indian camp.

"What's the matter?" Cubby asked.

"It's nothing. You three stay here. Aqua, come on." Jin said and Aqua nods.

Jin and Aqua make their way for the Indian camp and they arrive and rush through the camp while searching for anything.

"So, having a good time hangin' out with the kiddies?" A voice asked and they turn to see two figures and they're Malicia and Vanitas who is holding Ven's wooden Keyblade.

"I didn't expect you two would enjoy such stupid kid games. You two have such soft spots for children." Malicia said in her dark and gloomy voice.

"You two again!" Jin said with hostility while Ignis makes a hatred sound and Aqua sees Vanitas holding the wooden Keyblade.

"How'd you get that?" Aqua asked.

"I think that kid's outgrown such a childish toy, if you ask my opinion." Vanitas said breaking the wooden Keyblade in two making the two masters shocked and then Vanitas tosses it aside. "Just like I've outgrown my need for you." Vanitas said taking out Void Gear.

"Let's play our own game. I call it 'Death of Two Masters'." Malicia said summoning Condemnation Venom.

"You assholes!" Jin yelled as he summons Phoenix Honor while Aqua summons Rainfell and they prepare to fight the two dark Keybearers.

 _(Boss Theme: Enter the Darkness)_

 _(Information: Defeat Malicia and Vanitas!)_

Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor at Malicia followed by Stealth Blade while Ignis unleashes waves of flames but Malicia retaliates with slashing with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing a dark purple slash streak while Vanitas delivers two slashes with Void Gear but Aqua horizontal slashes with Rainfell followed by a flipping slash but Malicia jumps into the air and delivers a diving cartwheeling slash with Condemnation Venom while Vanitas shoots a fireball which splits into multiple fireballs that home in them but the two dodge and Aqua uses Water Surge at Vanitas but Malicia delivers dancing style slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing dark purple flames but Aqua casts Water allowing Jin to deliver four fast diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor while Ignis attacks with her talons but Vanitas disappears and then reappears above them and delivers a slamming slash while Malicia delivers two spinning slashes with Condemnation Venom but Jin uses Substitute and disappears and reappears and delivers a roundhouse slash while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Triple Blizzard.

Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning strikes from above but Aqua aerial slashes at Vanitas with Rainfell followed by a vertical slash but Vanitas disappears and reappears and tries to attack but Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them to strike at the masked boy but Malicia double slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by an upper slash strike but Jin triple vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Ars Barrage and delivers rapid strikes and then delivers an uppercut but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear and then unleashes a dark blue slash streak but Aqua delivers four slashes with Rainfell followed by casting Water to wash Vanitas away but Malicia slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing purple lightning to spread at the two but Jin unleashes two clones and they strike at Malicia with Phoenix Honor and then unleash Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder spells while Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak but Vanitas dives into the ground and then delivers a rising strike while raining down fireballs while Malicia teleports all over and delivers slashes many times and then rains down poisonous globs.

Jin and Aqua dodges them attacks and Jin triple horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by three 360 slashes while Aqua casts Triple Fire and then casts Tsunami but Malicia cartwheels out of the way and unleashes purple flames to burn but Jin delivers two fast diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Blizzard Shuriken but Vanitas fires another fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and they home in at Jin but Aqua casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right at Vanitas who disappears and reappears and attacks from above while leaving ice spikes from the ground while Malicia jumps into the air and tries to deliver a diving cartwheel slash with Condemnation Venom but Jin aerial slashes at Malicia with Phoenix Honor and then rains down ethereal kuanis while Ignis attacks with her talons but Vanitas jumps and tries to spread dark blue lightning strikes but Aqua aerial slashes at the masked boy with Rainfell followed by casting Thunder but Vanitas retaliates with slashing at Aqua with Void Gear while Malicia dance slashes at Jin with Condemnation Venom but Jin strikes back with ethereal katanas and sends them to strike while Aqua uses Water Edge.

Malicia casts a slow spell and then teleports and slashes all over many times and then unleashes poisonous globs while Vanitas dives into the ground and delivers a rising upper slash while raining down fireballs but Jin uses Teleport Strike and teleports and slashes over and over and then unleashes a phoenix shaped energy projectile and sends it to strike while Aqua uses Ragnarok but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear and then unleashes another dark blue slash streak but Aqua uses Water Raid to strike back at Vanitas while Jin uses Thunder Shuriken to strike at Malicia but Vanitas disappears and reappears above Aqua and tries to attack but Aqua casts Barrier to block the attack and delivers a counter blast but Malicia disappears and reappears behind Jin and tries to deliver a sideswipe slash but Jin quickly counters with rapid slashes with Phoenix Honor and then casts Explosion but Malicia delivers a ballet style slash with Condemnation Venom and then unleashes dark purple flames while Vanitas shoots down dark blue lightning but Ignis unleashes waves of flames but Malicia sends down dark purple lightning while Vanitas fires multiple fireballs but Jin creates a clone and they strike at the two who disappear and reappear and try to attack but Jin delivers five fast horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor while Aqua triple slashes with Rainfell but Malicia attempts to deliver more dancing slashes with Condemnation Venom while Vanitas tries to brutal slash with Void Gear but Aqua slashes and then enters Spell Weaver mode while Jin delivers slashes and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and they both deliver surging slashes and then Aqua levitates her Keyblade and unleashes a light pillar and delivers a spinning strike while Jin delivers rapid slashes and then unleashes a fiery explosion and they both finish off both Malicia and Vanitas and they both fall to the ground while their Keyblades fall to the ground behind them.

The two are exhausted from their fight and they breathe heavily while kneeling to the ground.

"Assholes…you're finished…" Jin said.

 **"Well done, followers of light. I did not expect you to defeat Malicia and Vanitas so easily."** A demonic voice said and Jin turns to see Demiz appearing from the shadows.

"You…again…!" Jin said.

"Not…now…!" Aqua said.

 **"Yes, now! You have weakened yourselves while fighting those two and now I will use that advantage to finish you."** Demiz said.

"You wish…bastard! I'll kill you!" Jin said.

 **"Fool!"** Demiz yelled as he throws a crimson and black fireball.

"Jin!" Aqua yelled as she gets in front and takes the crimson and black fireball and is now unconscious.

"Aqua!" Jin cried.

 **"Whata a silly Keyblade Master. Taking my attack to save you. What a kind but foolish gesture."** Demiz said.

"Shut the hell up! I will KILL YOU!" Jin shouted.

 **"You have weakened yourself, and still you wish to fight? Very well. Let us begin."** Demiz said.

 _(Battle Theme: Lord of Darkness)_

 _(Information: Defeat Demiz!)_

Demiz fires crimson and black fireballs at Jin who dodges out of the way and then triple vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by casting Thunder but Demiz disappears and then reappears and unleashes crimson and black orbs of flames and sends them homing in at Jin who deflects them and then uses Fire Shuriken while Ignis unleashes waves of flames but Demiz casts a dark barrier around him for protection and then unleashes crimson and black ethereal thorns on the ground to get Jin who disappears and then reappears and delivers a wide slash with Phoenix Honor and then uses Vanish Slash but Demiz unleashes crimson and black fire orbs around Jin and sends them to crush him but Jin deflects them away but Demiz fires more crimson and black fireballs but Jin counters with unleashing four clones of himself and they deliver many dash slashes with their Keyblades but Demiz disappears and reappears and unleashes crimson and black blades and slashes at Jin with them but Jin counters and double slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a blade stand kick but Demiz unleashes crimson and black orbs and sends them to home in on Jin who dodges and tries to attack but Demiz unleashes crimson and black spikes from the ground.

Jin dodges the spikes and locks on at Demiz and uses Shuriken Storm and unleashes three sets of shurikens but Demiz casts his dark barrier and then unleashes a dark hole and tries to suck him in but Jin avoids the dark hole and uses Teleport Strike and teleports and slashes many times and then unleashes a phoenix shaped energy projectile and sends it to attack but Demiz unleashes three dark pillars from the ground to try and send Jin into the air but Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor and then delivers roundhouse kicks while Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak but Demiz unleashes small crimson and black blades around Jin and tries to send them to attack but Jin deflects them and then delivers triple slashes with Phoenix Honor and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then delivers rapid unseen slashes and then delivers a fiery explosion but Demiz retaliates with unleashing a carpet of crimson and black thorns on the ground but Jin moves and uses Stealth Blade and then casts Blizzard to strike but Demiz unleashes another dark hole and tries to suck Jin who avoids the dark hole and delivers two horizontal slashes followed by a diagonal slash.

Demiz unleashes crimson and black orbs and sends them to home in at Jin who deflects the orbs and casts Blizzard and then unleashes a clone and it delivers an edge slash but Demiz unleashes crimson and black blades and slashes at Jin with them but Jin counters against the blades and delivers five fast slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a somersault slash but Demiz unleashes crimson and black flames to try and burn Jin who retaliates with his own Fire spell and then unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike but Demiz disappears and reappears and unleashes crimson and black spikes from the ground and then unleashes dark pillars but Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a multi slash but Demiz shoots crimson and black fireballs but Jin deflects the fireballs and then uses Shuriken Raid but Demiz unleashes tiny crimson and black tiny blades and sends them to strike but Jin dodges the blades and delivers two 360 slashes followed by a crossing slash but Demiz unleashes crimson and black ethereal thorns on the ground but Jin dodges and horizontal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a dashing slash while Ignis attacks with her talons but Demiz unleashes crimson and black orbs and sends them to home in at Jin who deflects them and unleashes four clones and they deliver many slashes with their Keyblades and then unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, and Water spells.

Demiz retaliates with unleashing a dark hole and it tries to suck Jin in but Jin avoids the dark hole and locks on and then uses Shuriken Storm and sends out three sets of shurikens but Demiz unleashes a carpet of crimson and black thorns on the ground but Jin dodges the thorns and diagonal slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by Vanish Slash and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and then delivers surging slashes and then enters a new mode known as Phoenix Justice and delivers storming slashes and then casts a spell to trap Demiz and then creates four clones of himself and they form a giant star and create a giant phoenix shape flame and sends it down at Demiz creating a powerful fiery explosion causing massive damage but Demiz unleashes three dark pillars from the ground and then unleashes crimson and black flames but Jin casts Water to get rid of the flames and then delivers three vertical slashes with Phoenix Honor followed by a two roundhouse slashes but Demiz unleashes crimson and black blades and slashes at Jin with them but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin creates five clones and they deliver many slashes with their Keyblades and they deliver crossing slashes and then deliver slamming slashes but Demiz unleashes a dark hole but Jin avoids the dark hole and then rapid slashes followed by casting Explosion and finishes off Demiz who gets sent back toward Malicia and Vanitas but skids to stop.

Demiz kneels to the ground and sees Jin breathing more heavily and is sweating making Demiz give a sinister look from his crimson four eyes.

 **"You continue to fight, but fail to realize that the battle is far from over. Your end will come soon enough and my master will be there when you die. I shall make sure of that."** Demiz said as he falls to the ground and then sinks into the shadows while taking Malicia and Vanitas with him.

Jin starts to sway back and forth as he's now tired from the battles and he struggles to stay on his feet but kneels to the ground as his hands catch the ground while falling.

"We've…done…it… They're…finished…" Jin said as he tries to get back up but kneels again and falls to the ground. "Astra…Draco…Terra…Ven…we can rest easy…" Jin said as he looks toward the ocean and sees the reflection of the sunlight and then falls to the ground unconscious next to Aqua.

 _Flashback:_

 _"You're too young to know now." Terra said._

 _"Quit treating me like a kid!" Ven said and Aqua giggles._

 _"Hey, what're you laughing at?" Terra asked._

 _"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua said and all three laugh._

 _Flashback End._

 _Flashback:_

 _"Why do you always have to act like an asshole to me?!" Draco demanded._

 _"Shut up, moron." Jin said._

 _"You two just make the weirdest brothers." Astra said giggling._

 _"What?" Draco and Jin asked and they glare at each other before looking away from each other._

 _"You just proved my point." Astra said._

 _Flashback End._

"Aqua! Jin!" A voice called and the two slowly open their eyes and they see Peter Pan. "You two okay?" Peter Pan asked.

"We're fine." Jin said and they see the now broken wooden Keyblade.

"Oh, no! Look at Ven's treasure!" Peter Pan said.

"It's okay, Peter. Whatever it is that binds us together isn't going to break so easily." Aqua said.

"And that's OUR real treasure." Jin said.

"I think Ven knew that. That's why he left if behind." Aqua said.

"Same for Astra." Jin said.

"You guys must be really close. That's somethin' special. You guys, Ven, Astra, and…Draco and Terra, right?" Peter Pan asked.

"That's right." Jin said.

"One day, you should all come back." Peter Pan said.

"I'd like that." Aqua said.

"Same here, I guess." Jin said and he looks toward the ocean. "Maybe someday, Virtus would like to come here as well. Once he becomes a Keyblade Master. I have faith in him and so does Draco." Jin said and they decide to leave Neverland.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Well, I'VE FINALLY DONE WITH ALL THE WORLD VISITS! I'M SO HAPPY! I can FINALLY move onto the main sh*t! Hope you're gonna look forward to it as well. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra arrive to two separate worlds, where Draco arrives at a city while Terra goes to an island and they meet two different boys, who decide to make them their successors. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	53. Chapter 52: Legacy and Hidden Truths

Chapter 52: Legacy and Hidden Truths

In the same dark and ruined room Demiz is speaking to the same black ethereal spirit.

 **"Demiz, my loyal servant… The gears of fate are slowly turning. The pieces are now coming together and the stage is set. The forging of the two legendary weapons is at hand! You know what must be done."** The dark ethereal spirit said.

 **"Yes. I shall forge the weapons for you, my master. I shall also claim the new vessel best suited for you."** Demiz said.

 **"There is one other matter we must discuss. It regards that foolish Lord of Light's son. Though an infant, he still has the brightest light in his heart. That could prove to be a threat to my plans! If he grows up to become a powerful Keyblade wielder, it will spell disaster for me! I want you to abduct this child and bring him to me. I want that light in his heart snuffed out and darkness to corrupt him so he can be my servant."** The dark ethereal spirit said.

 **"It shall be done, my master. I shall deliver the Prince of Light you."** Demiz said as he sinks into the shadows.

Outside of what looks like a tall tower that's a bit crooked with a wizard shaped hat at the top two figures are sitting on a staircase and one is a white feathered duck wearing a wizard outfit and the second is a black dog wearing knight's armor and an orange blue checkered outfit.

"Gawrsh, the King must've been pretty far away by now…" The dog said in a worried voice and the duck sighs sadly.

Just then two light beams start moving around the air and then they slam down into the ground startling the two.

"King Mickey!" The duck exclaimed but it's revealed to be Astra and Ven who is holding the Star Shard.

"Nope, doesn't look like him…" The dog said sadly but then notices the Star Shard. "Look! Those two fellers got the Star Shard the King borrowed!" The dog said.

"King…?" Ven asked confused.

"Oh, they must mean Mickey…" Astra said.

"We saw him and Oswald…" Ven was cut off as the two start taking them.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Astra asked.

"Take it easy!" Ven said.

"Are we glad to see you!" The duck said escorting the two into the tower.

 _(World of Mysterious Tower)_

 _(Field Theme: Magical Mystery)_

 _(Yen Sid's Chamber)_

The two figures known as Donald and Goofy escort Astra and Ven into a chamber.

"Yen Sid, sir! We just got a clue as to where the King and Oswald might be!" Goofy said saluting and same for Donald and they see an elderly man wearing with a grey beard, wearing blue robes, and a blue wizard's hat sitting at a desk.

"Ah, Ventus and Astra." The elder man known as Yen Sid said.

"You…know us?" Astra asked.

"Fortitudo and Eraqus told me much about you both. If I am not mistaken, you two were ordered to return home." Yen Sid said.

"Oh…" Astra said.

"Well, sir, we…" Ven was cut off.

"No matter. Both Mickey and Oswald have difficulty following instructions too." Yen Sid said making them chuckle. "Now, where is the clue to Mickey's and Oswald's whereabouts?" Yen Sid asked.

"I've got it!" Donald answered showing the Star Shard and putting it on the desk.

"These fellers, Asteroid and Venquist… Uh, Astar and Ventilate… Uh, Astrid and Veggie…" Goofy struggles to remember their names making Donald annoyed.

"Her name is ASTRA and just call him Ven!" Donald snapped at Goofy.

"Sure, that's what I usually go by." Ven said.

"Anyway, Astra and Ven had it when they got here." Donald said.

"Please, explain." Yen Sid said.

"We ran into them, but we got sent flying into the light…" Astra said.

"We don't know where they went." Ven said making Donald and Goofy hang their bodies down sadly.

"They weren't in the same world as the one where we found it." Astra said.

"As I thought… Mickey and Oswald have been hurling themselves from one world to the next. That explains why I could not discern their location." Yen Sid said.

"You can now, can't you?" Donald asked.

"Yes, I can." Yen Sid said as he starts casting his magic and just then a projection appears on the desk revealing two figures which are Mickey and Oswald in a wasteland and they are semi-conscious shocking the four.

"The King!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Mickey! Oswald!" Astra said shocked and the projection starts to fade.

"What happened?! Where'd they go? Are they okay?" Donald asked.

"There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." Yen Sid said.

"Just tell us where the King and Oswald are, Mr. Yen Sid, sir! Me and Donald will go right there and save 'em!" Goofy said and Donald nods.

"You two? That would not be adequate." Yen Sid said.

"But I'm the Captain of the King's Royal Knights!" Goofy said summoning his shield.

"And I'm his magician!" Donald said summoning his staff.

"We'll find them. Ven, you saw it too, right?" Astra asked.

"Yeah, we recognize the place we saw." Ven said.

"If you two go, we'll go with you!" Donald said.

"No. We owe them." Ven said.

"Mickey and Oswald saved us before, and it wouldn't be right putting their friends in danger." Astra said making Donald and Goofy hang their bodies sadly again.

"Don't worry. I swear we'll bring them back safe." Ven said.

"Please." Astra said.

"Very well, Astra and Ventus. We will leave this to you." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you." Astra said and they leave the chamber.

Meanwhile in the Lanes Between Draco and Terra continue on their quest but then a bright light appears before them.

"What the…?" Draco asked.

"This light. It's so warm…" Terra said and they're both covered in the light.

Just then Draco arrives at what looks like a beach during a sunset and he looks around.

"Huh? Where the hell am I?" Draco asked looking around. "Terra! TERRA!" Draco called but no response. "Damn… Well, let's look around, boy." Draco said and Orobu nods and they start moving.

 _(World of Requiem City)_

 _(Field Theme: Life in the City)_

 _(Beach)_

Draco begins exploring the beach and later leaves the beach and arrives at a different part of the world.

 _(Downtown)_

Draco arrives at a downtown city and they see many people walking by.

"This place is huge. Much huge than the town in Divine Kingdom. Let's have a look." Draco said.

Draco explores through the city and thinks about Jin and Astra.

"Jin… Astri… Will we ever be a team again, like before? It's like every time somethin' holds us together, somethin' else keeps pushin' us away from each other. Now, that weird light brought me here. What the hell can I do?" Draco asked to himself but then he sees someone running away and going for an alley.

"What's up?" Draco asked as he goes for the alley and he later finds what looks like a little boy who appears to be three-years-old with pale skin, crimson eyes, black hair, and wearing black clothes with red overalls.

"Wh-What do you want?" The boy asked.

"Hey, relax. I ain't gonna hurt you. What're you doin' out here on your own? Where're your parents?" Draco asked.

"I don't have any." The boy said.

"What?! No parents? Then who looks after you?" Draco asked.

"Nobody. Everybody hates me." The boy said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"People here think I'm a demon and a monster that ruins lives. All children here bully me and their parents make things worse by influencing their children to hate me. Everywhere I go, people give me mean looks and hate e for just being alive. I hate them! They're always MEAN to me!" The boy said.

"That's horrible! Nobody deserves to go through that much hell. What's your name?" Draco asked.

"Nex…" The boy named Nex introduced.

"Well, Nex, I don't hate ya. I think you're a special kid." Draco said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Nex said.

"No, I mean it. You're a really special kid. I think you'll grow up to be a strong person one day. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone who'll wanna be your friend one day." Draco said and just then starts having a vison of Nex becoming a thirteen-year-old and then becoming a fourteen-year-old with crimson streaks and a crimson mark on his bare chest and then sees Nex as a black and blue demonic creature. "Hey, Nex. Can you promise me somethin'?" Draco asked.

"What?" Nex asked.

"When you do have friends, can you promise me to stand by them and help people?" Draco asked.

"Why?" Nex asked.

"Because hatred is what feeds the darkness to make it strong. If you give into that hatred, then the darkness will consume you and you'll be no better than the people who treat you bad now. Please, promise me you'll be better." Draco said.

"Fine." Nex said.

"Awesome. Now, I know you'll be strong, so I'm gonna do somethin' to help." Draco said summoning Dragon's Claw. "This right here is called a Keyblade. It has awesome powers. I'm gonna do somethin' and I want ya to listen carefully." Draco said. "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking…its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend…no building or ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Draco said nodding at Nex to place his hand on the handle of Draco's Keyblade.

"Now what?" Nex asked.

"That's it." Draco said.

"Okay." Nex said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Make sure to keep this meeting a secret, okay? Otherwise, the magic'll wear off." Draco said.

"Sure. I should go back to the orphanage. Not like anyone's gonna care." Nex said as he leaves the alley and goes through the city.

"This kid's goin' through hell, but I know it'll make him stronger one day. Heh. I hope he'll be an awesome guy, like me." Draco said as he leaves the alley.

Meanwhile Terra arrives at what looks like a beach during a sunset and looks around and then he looks down at the shore and sees a star in the water and Terra picks it up and then takes out his Wayfinder.

 _"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…"_ Terre remembered Aqua's words and sees a tree with many star-shaped fruit from afar and so he goes for the tree and walks through a small hut and thinks about Aqua and Ven.

"Aqua… Ven… I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Looks like all the things that once held us together just pushes us further away. Now the light has led me here. What am I supposed to do?" Terra asked to himself and he's now outside and is walking through a wooden bridge taking him to a different island with the tree.

"Hey! Slow down! Would you just wait for me?" A voice asked and Terra sees two small boys running past him.

One boy has spiky dark brown hair and wearing a white shirt and red shorts.

The second boy has silver hair and wearing a yellow sleeveless top and black shorts.

"Givin' up, already? C'mon, Sora." The second boy said.

"That's enough! I can't run anymore!" The first boy named Sora said and they are now sitting on the tree with the star-shaped fruit.

Terra sees something from the second boy.

"Light…" Terra said. "Was I guided here in order to meet that boy?" Terra asked.

Terra makes his way back to the shore.

"Oh, ahoy! We're over here!" Sora called waving. "Riku! Race ya! First one to the boat gets to be captain!" Sora said running. "C'mon, you call that running?" Sora asked while running while the second boy named Riku follows him by just walking.

As Terra is pondering Sora runs past him and takes a brief look at Terra before running and then Riku walks by but looks at Terra.

"Hey." Riku said. "Did you come from the outside world?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Terra asked.

"Because nobody lives out here and I know you're not from the main island." Riku answered.

"Smart boy. So, how 'bout you? What're you doing here?" Terra asked.

"Oh, my friend's dad took us out on the boat. This is where we like to play, but they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older." Riku said.

"Must be hard. Stuck in one place." Terra said.

"I heard once there was a kid, who left for good." Riku said and Terra starts having a vision of a young man in Riku's place and then sees an older Riku at the age of fifteen. "So, how'd you get here anyway?" Riku asked.

"Is there…a reason you're interested in the outside world?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid, who left. He went to the outside world… I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere…the strength that I need." Riku said.

"Strength for what?" Terra asked.

"To protect the things that matter. Like my friends." Riku answered.

"Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." Terra said as he summons Earthshaker and kneels to Riku. "In this hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking…its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend…no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Terra said and Riku places his hand on the handle.

"Riku! C'mon, hurry it up!" Sora called making Riku turn to him.

"You gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise, all the magic will wear off." Terra said and Riku nods and runs off.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Aw, you know…" Riku said.

"Know what? Why won't you tell me? Who was that guy? Someone you know?" Sora asked.

"Maybe…" Riku said walking off.

"There you go again! Just tell me!" Sora said.

"I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret." Riku said.

"Not with me, you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!" Sora said.

"Nice try." Riku said.

"Aww, Riku!" Sora said.

"Protect the things that matter. Right, my friends matter to me too. So, I still have things that I have to protect." Terra said.

Meanwhile Astra and Ven leave the Mysterious Tower and return to Lanes Between and make their way for the same wasteland world and they find it and hurry for it.

 _(Badlands)_

Astra and Ven arrive at the badlands and they find Oswald and Mickey on the ground and they run over to them.

"Oswald! Mickey!" Astra cried and they kneel to the two to help them.

"We meet again, I see." A voice said and they turn to see two figures coming their way and they're Hazama and Xehanort.

"Well, what a coincidence. I never thought we'd run into you two here all by your lonesome." Hazama said.

"Mr. Hazama…" Astra said.

"Master Xehanort…" Ven said.

Just then both of them have flashes with Hazama being with Astra while Xehanort is with a dormant Ven and then another flash occurs with a dark robed figure taking Astra to a beach while Xehanort takes Ven to an island and Astra then ends up in Divine Kingdom while Ven arrives at Land of Departure and the two start holding their heads while kneeling to the ground and Hazama and Xehanort smirk.

"Ah, yes. You're both starting to realize…what you both lost…oh, but not for good." Xehanort said.

"You had to lose in order to find and had to find in order to lose. That is the way." Hazama said.

"Now, it can all be yours again, if you only reach out and take it. Reclaim the part that left you both. Clash with them! Pure lights against pure darknesses, to forge the two legendary ultimate keys. The all powerful _X_ -blade!" Xehanort said.

"And the most powerful divine blade known as the α-blade!" Hazama said making the two scream and they fall to the ground.

"Key…blade…?" Ven asked.

"But we've already gotten our Keyblades, but not this α-blade you just said…" Astra said.

"Not the Keyblades you two and I carry." Xehanort said as he summons a letter _X_ in his right palm. "' _X_ '…A most ancient letter. Some say 'kye', but the meaning is the same." Xehanort said as the symbol disappears.

"And the α-blade is the most powerful Keyblade in existence, just like the _X_ -blade. Some call it 'alpha', but the meaning is also the same, so it doesn't matter." Hazama said.

"Death…A letter that spells endings." Xehanort said as a dark portal appears in the sky.

"And Justice…A very special word that spells purity and righting the wrongs." Hazama said.

"And we…have the power to make them?" Astra asked.

"That's right." Hazama answered.

"Lord Fortitudo and Eraqus know them too. They both know exactly what you two are." Xehanort said.

"The Masters…?" Ven asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered? Why neither of them granted you two permission to leave their sides, to grow stronger?" Xehanort asked. "Both Fortitudo and Eraqus were frightened of you two." Xehanort said.

"And if you two were to learn the truth and realize what you two really are…" Hazama stops talking.

"They never trusted you two. Eraqus most of all. Why else would they keep you two within their sights at all times?" Xehanort asked.

Just then purple lightning comes and strikes the ground them.

"Well, it was true Master Fortitudo never allowed me to go to other worlds, but I thought he wanted to keep me safe from any danger." Astra said.

"Master Eraqus never let me see other worlds, no matter how many times asked." Ven said as they stand up.

"Go!" Xehanort said thrusting his right hand creating wind.

"You may ask those two yourselves. Learn the truth and remember you both have greatest purpose!" Hazama said as Astra and Ven get blown by the wind along with Oswald and Mickey and they all get swept into the dark portal in the sky.

Later Astra and Ven are sent back to the Lanes Between and Astra is covered in her light barrier while Ven is back in his Keyblade Armor.

"What are we?" Ven asked.

"I'm not sure, but how can Master Fortitudo and Master Eraqus know about us this whole time and not tell us?" Astra asked.

"What have they been keeping from us all this time?" Ven asked and he finds the world of Land of Departure while Astra finds the world of Divine Kingdom.

"The only to get our answers is to ask them ourselves. I'm going to find Master Fortitudo." Astra said.

"Okay. I'll talk to Master Eraqus." Ven said as they go for their worlds.

Meanwhile Draco leaves Requiem City and returns to Lanes Between and he later finds Terra.

"There you are. What happened?" Draco asked.

"That light took me to an island, where I met a boy named Riku. I have seen something in him. You?" Terra asked.

"I was sent to a city and I met a kid named Nex. Poor kid's goin' through hell, but I can tell he'll get stronger." Draco said.

Just then the two see two lights moving.

"Those lights? Astri?" Draco asked.

"Ven?" Terra asked.

 _"Master Terra. Master Draco. Find me and Hazama! We must speak at once."_ A voice called.

"Master Xehanort!" Terra said.

"C'mon. Let's go!" Draco said as they fly through the space.

Draco and Terra arrive at the badlands and they find both Hazama and Xehanort on a tall rock.

"Yo, Hazama! Master Xehanort!" Draco called.

"You both wish to see us?" Terra asked.

"There is no time to lose!" Xehanort said.

"We have such horrible news. It's about Astra and Ventus. They both have learned terrible secrets of their origins." Hazama said.

"Astri?" Draco asked.

"Ven? We just saw 'em. They passed right in front of us. What happened?" Terra asked.

"Ventus and Astra are on their way to their homes. If you two could see the fury in their eyes…" Xehanort said.

"They're capable of anything. They're going to attempt to force the truth out of Lord Fortitudo and Eraqus." Hazama said.

"Master Terra! Master Draco! You both must hurry back and see to your two friends' safety!" Xehanort said.

"Of course!" Terra said.

"Leave it to us!" Draco said as they fly off.

Unknowing to them Xehanort chuckles evilly while Hazama's eyes turn to four crimson eyes.

 **"Fools! Now, the pieces are in place!"** Hazama said in his demonic tone.

"Go. The time has come to take what could be a threat to us." Xehanort said.

 **"Gladly."** Hazama said as he disappears in darkness.

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom outside the castle in the gardens Fulgur and Zervik are outside playing but then they see something in the sky.

"What's that?" Zervik asked pointing up and Fulgur sees Stella.

"It's Stella and that's…" Fulgur stops talking as he sees someone on Stella. "Astra! She's back!" Fulgur cheered.

"Yay! Let's go tell Master Fortitudo!" Zervik said as they run into the castle.

In the throne room Fortitudo is sitting on his throne and Fulgur and Zervik rush in.

"What is it, boys?" Fortitudo asked.

"It's Astra! She's back! She's back!" Fulgur cheered.

"What?" Fortitudo asked shocked.

"Astra's coming home? That's great." Amora said.

"It is. I must see her." Fortitudo said rushing out of the throne room.

Outside Stella lands on the ground and Astra gets off her unicorn friend and sees the castle.

"We're home…but…" Astra stops talking.

"Astra, you're back? And you're alone?" Fortitudo asked coming out of the castle and he runs for her and hugs her. "What matters is you're home safe. I know you wish to see other worlds, but you're not ready yet. You need to learn…" Fortitudo was cut off.

"Is that what you really think or are you trying to imprison me?" Astra asked.

"What? Why would you think that?" Fortitudo asked.

"Please tell me the truth. Am I really a weapon? Am I supposed to be an α-blade?" Astra asked shocking Fortitudo.

"I see. So, Xehanort must have told you about that. Astra, it is true. While arriving, an…old friend of mine told me everything that someone of dark intentions was intending to use you to create a powerful Keyblade known as α-blade. Its very existence, while powerful, it could spell disaster to everything if fallen into the wrong hands." Fortitudo explained.

"Then, it is true?" Astra asked.

"Yes, but that's why I didn't want you to leave this world. I was trying to protect you from evil's hand. I'm sorry for keeping this too long from you." Fortitudo said.

"Master…" Astra said.

"Come. You will be safe in the castle." Fortitudo said.

"Oh, I don't think that will happen." A voice said and they turn to see Hazama.

"Hazama? What are you doing here?" Fortitudo asked.

"You know, it's a REAL pain in the ass when trying to keep your loved ones safe when they have an inevitable fate to meet, ya know? I suggest you stop prolonging that and give me that girl right now." Hazama said.

"Why would I do that?" Fortitudo asked.

"Because if you don't… **I'll have to KILL you!"** Hazama said as four crimson eyes appear shocking the two and then unleashes crimson and black chains at the two but Fortitudo destroys them with his Keyblade.

"Hazama, has the darkness possessed you?!" Fortitudo asked.

 **"Possessed? Foolish lord! I AM the embodiment of darkness itself!"** Hazama said as he unleashes crimson and black daggers and attacks at the two.

Meanwhile Draco arrives at Divine Kingdom and he finds both Fortitudo and Astra about to be attacked by Hazama who attacks with his daggers but Orobu manages to speed up and Draco jumps off and blocks the attacks with Dragon's Claw.

"Draco?" Astra asked.

"Draco? You're here?" Fortitudo asked.

"Glad I'm not too late, Master. Hazama! What the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your damn mind?!" Draco asked.

 **"Ah, so you've arrived as expected, Draco! Excellent! Shall we begin? Once I destroy them, the darkness in your heart will finally awaken!"** Hazama asked.

"Bastard! I can't believe the darkness is possessing you! No…you ARE darkness!" Draco said as he pushes Hazama back. "I freakin' trusted you! You LIED to me the entire time!" Draco yelled.

 **"Fools!"** Hazama yelled as he unleashes crimson and black orbs sending the three back but Draco growls angry.

"Bastard! I'll NEVER forgive you for hurting my friend!" Draco yelled as dark aura appears around him.

 **"Yes! Unleash your anger and your hate! Give me your darkness!"** Hazama said.

"Draco, get Astra out of here! I will handle this!" Fortitudo said.

"Don't worry, Master! I got it!" Draco said as he uses Dragon's Claw to create a portal and throws Astra in it.

"Draco! Master!" Astra called but she and Stella disappear into the portal.

"Draco, will you assist me in stopping Hazama?" Fortitudo asked.

"You bet, Master! Let's kick his ass!" Draco said as they get in their fighting stances.

 **"Well then, I shall enjoy destroy you. Let us begin with your deaths!"** Hazama said.

Meanwhile in Land of Departure Ven returns and lands on the entrance of the castle and he hesitates to come in.

"Ventus, you're alone?" A voice asked and it's Eraqus coming out of the castle. "I tought Aqua would…" Eraqus stops talking as he walks to Ven and places his hands on Ven's shoulders. "Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn…" Eraqus was cut off.

"In your prison?" Ven asked.

"What?" Eraqus asked.

"That's your excuse. To keep me imprisoned here, isn't it?" Ven asked.

"What did you hear?" Eraqus asked.

"That Astra and I are supposed to be weapons. She's supposed to be some kind of 'α-blade' and I'm supposed to e some kind of ' _X_ -blade!'" Ven said.

"I knew it…Xehanort… He could never let it go." Eraqus said stroking his goatee.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the throne room Eraqus is talking to Xehanort._

 _"Wait, Xehanort! There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why do you seek the X-blade and the α-blade? Would you blanket all worlds into darkness, reduce them to nothing?" Eraqus asked._

 _"But darkness did cover the world once, in legend. We know so little about the Keyblade War, only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis, a precious light was found. It is a curious tale, and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So, what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers. The X-blade and the α-blade must be forged, and with them, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!" Xehanort said._

 _"Fool, you would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity? I will NEVER allow it, Xehanort! Not while I live!" Eraqus yelled._

 _"But once again, you have it all wrong, Eraqus. Darkness is a beginning, you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?" Xehanort asked._

 _"Poetic excuses!" Eraqus yelled. "If words won't dissuade you, only one thing will!" Eraqus said summoning his Keyblade and charges at Xehanort who summons his Keyblade and unleashes two blasts of shadow balls at Eraqus getting him in his right eye and then his left cheek and he kneels to the ground. "Such power… Has the darkness taken you, Xehanort?" Eraqus asked._

 _"Not your concern." Xehanort said walking away._

 _Flashback End._

"I failed… I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it, but I will not fail again." Eraqus said summoning his Keyblade.

"Master! What're you…" Ven stops talking.

"The _X_ -blade and the α-blade have no place in this or any world. Not even Fortitudo can protect Astra for long. Xehanort made his purpose clear…and I am left with no choice. Forgive me…" Eraqus stops talking and just then Terra arrives at Land of Departure and finds Ven and Eraqus."…but you must exist no more!" Eraqus said as he unleashes light chains at Ven.

"Ven!" Terra yelled as he manages to block the chains and confronts his master.

"What?" Eraqus asked.

"Master! Have you gone mad?!" Terra asked.

"Terra! I command you! Stand aside!" Eraqus commanded.

"No!" Terra said as his Keyblade Armor is off.

"You will not heed your master?" Eraqus asked.

"I won't!" Terra answered.

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you do not have it in your heart to obey, then you will have to share Ventus' fate…" Eraqus said as a tear slides down from his face and he charges at Terra and they start clashing Keyblades.

"Wait, Terra! Stop! He's right…" Ven said.

"Quiet!" Terra snapped.

"Terra…" Ven said.

Eraqus jumps back and unleashes a powerful light sending the two back and Terra picks up Ven and sees Eraqus charging his attack and Terra breathes.

"You may be my master, but I will NOT let you hurt my friend!" Terra yelled as dark aura appears around him.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?!" Eraqus demanded.

Terra uses Earthshaker to create a portal and throws Ven in it.

"Wait, Terra!" Ven called but Ven disappears in the portal and Terra and Eraqus prepare to fight each other.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Wow! Just wow! We start with the main stuff and already things are going down! Also, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt this should be the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this. Anyway, next time, Draco and Fortitudo fight against Hazama, but realize a horrible truth behind him while Terra fights Eraqus, but things turn out for the worst and meanwhile, Astra and Ven come to a realization of themselves and how they'll forge the two weapons. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	54. Chapter 53: Destiny Unfolds

Chapter 53: Destiny Unfolds

 _(Boss Theme: Shadow's Fang)_

 _(Information: Team up with Fortitudo and defeat Hazama!)_

Hazama delivers horizontal slashes at the two Keybearers with his daggers but Draco enters a new mode known as Dark Reaper mode and delivers many storming slashes followed by unleashing shadow hands and sends them to strike but Hazama unleashes crimson and black chains at the two but Fortitudo destroys the chains with his Keyblade known as Light's Guardian and then unleashes light chains and sends them to attack but Hazama unleashes crimson and black energy but Draco continues to deliver more storming strikes with shadows and then unleashes many shadow fists and sends out multiple punches at Hazama and then unleashes a giant shadow fist and delivers a giant punch but Hazama delivers an upper kick at Draco while unleashing a crimson and black pillar sending Draco upward but Orobu saves his master and then unleashes green fires while Fortitudo vertical slashes with Light's Guardian followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to attack at Hazama who retaliates with delivering a crimson and black energy kick followed by slashing with his daggers but Draco counters and delivers two brutal punches followed by a brutal vertical slash with Dragon's Claw.

Hazama manages to back off from the two with his crimson and black chains and is now on the castle walls and summons crimson and black energy arrows and shoots them down at the two but Fortitudo quickly casts a light barrier around them and then fires light orbs at Hazama sending him down allowing Draco to aerial slash with Dragon's Claw followed by Uppercut and then uses Aerial Slam but Hazama retaliates with unleashing his crimson and black chains to grab Draco and then pulls him to Hazama who delivers multiple spinning slashes with his daggers and then unleashes crimson and black energy and sends them to strike at Draco sending him back but Fortitudo delivers many horizontal slashes with Light's Guardian followed by two vertical slashes and then unleashes light waves while Draco double slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by two brutal vertical slashes and then delivers a somersaulting kick but Hazama vertical slashes with his daggers and then delivers a lower roundhouse kick at Draco and then unleashes crimson and black energy rays at Fortitudo who quickly counters and strikes back with his Keyblade followed by unleashing light pillars while Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by a brutal spin slash and then uses Fire Strike sending Hazama back.

Hazama delivers a crimson and black energy kick at Draco followed by throwing crimson and black small needles at Draco who deflects them and Fortitudo and Draco both work together and unleash both light and dark orbs and strike at Hazama and then their Keyblades touch and unleash a powerful light and dark blast causing massive damage to Hazama who unleashes crimson and black orbs and sends them to strike at Draco and Fortitudo who casts Reflect on the orbs making them go right back at Hazama allowing Draco to cast Inferno followed by Brutal Dive but Hazama delivers a palm strike followed by a knee kick and then double slashes with his daggers but Draco strikes back with Dark Uppercut followed by Dark Somersault but Hazama unleashes his crimson and black chains and sends them to attack Draco who tries to deflect them but the chains get him but Fortitudo destroys the chains and then diagonal slashes with Light's Guardian and then unleashes light chains but Hazama unleashes crimson and black needles and throws them at the two but Draco double brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by Dark Edge while Orobu delivers a tail strike but Hazama unleashes crimson and black energy arrows and shoots them but Fortitudo casts his light barrier and then sends out light waves and then slashes with his Keyblade.

Hazama then unleashes multiple crimson and black chains all around him and sends them all to strike at the two but Draco and Fortitudo deflect the chains with their Keyblades multiple times destroying them and Draco delivers brutal vertical slashes followed by a brutal diagonal slash with Dragon's Claw and then casts Inferno while Fortitudo traps Hazama with his light chains but Hazama delivers an upper kick while unleashing a crimson and black pillar but Orobu flies down and delivers a biting attack making Hazama slash at the dragon but Draco quickly comes and delivers four brutal slashes with Dragon's Claw followed by using Dark Raid and then casts Shadow Orb but Hazama unleashes crimson and black orbs at the two but Fortitudo triple slashes with Light's Guardian followed by unleashing white flames while Draco uses Brutal Dive and delivers multiple brutal dives and then delivers the final dive causing massive damage but Hazama slashes with his daggers and then delivers a crimson and black energy kick but Draco delivers a somersaulting dark kick while Fortitudo vertical slashes with Light's Guardian but Hazama unleashes many crimson and black chains and sends them to attack but Darco and Fortitudo work together to unleash light and dark orbs to strike at Hazama and then their Keyblades touch and they unleash a powerful light and dark blast and they finish off Hazama.

 **"Impressive…"** Hazama said kneeling to the ground.

"Now, Hazama! Reveal your true form!" Fortitudo yelled as he casts a light spell on Hazama who covers himself and just then after a bright flash Hazama is now revealed to be Demiz.

"YOU!" Draco shouted with hate.

 **"Impressive, Lord of Light. You've seen through my disguise."** Demiz said.

"You've been LYING to me this whole time, ya bastard! You played me!" Draco yelled.

 **"Yes, I did. All so I could help you awaken your darkness."** Demiz said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Draco shouted as he charges at Demiz.

 **"Not so fast!"** Demiz said as something is floating beside him in a crimson and black flame like barrier and it's revealed to be Virtus in the barrier.

"Virtus!" Fortitudo cried.

"What?!" Draco asked shocked.

 **"Hahahaha! Yes. As we fought, I sent a shadow to take your precious brat. Now, he's my hostage."** Demiz said.

"You bastard! Give him back!" Draco yelled.

 **"Never. My lord and master desires his heart to be full of darkness, and that's what I shall do to him."** Demiz said.

"Not my son! Release him!" Fortitudo yelled.

"Give him back!" Draco yelled.

 **"If you wish to see this brat alive again, then come meet me at the fated place, where Keyblade wielders before you have met their demise…the Keyblade Graveyard! There, you will watch me end this miserable brat and I shall also destroy your dear friends Astra and Jin, along with Terra, Ventus and Aqua! Then, darkness will fully take you!"** Demiz said as he unleashes a dark portal. **"I look forward to seeing you again, Draco. Farewell."** Demiz said.

"What?!" Draco asked and he sees Demiz disappearing. "STOP!" Draco shouted as he charges at Demiz who is now gone along with Virtus. "Damn him!" Draco yelled.

"That demon was a distraction!" Fortitudo said.

"Master, let me go look for your son! I promise I'll get him back!" Draco said.

"Thank you, Draco. Please, be careful." Fortitudo said placing his hand on Draco's shoulder and Draco nods.

"Let's go, boy!" Draco said getting on Orobu who starts to fly off the gardens.

Draco and Orobu are flying out of Divine Kingdom and Draco looks at his Wayfinder.

"Astri, Jin, I'm gonna make this bastard pay!" Draco said as he unleashes a portal and he and Orobu fly into it and leave Divine Kingdom.

 _(Boss Theme: Terra's Theme)_

 _(Information: Quell Master Eraqus' anger!)_

Meanwhile in Land of Departure outside Terra and Eraqus are standing face-to-face against each other master and student and their fight begins.

Terra enters a new mode known as Dark Impulse mode and starts delivering storming strikes and then unleashes a dark hand to strike at Eraqus who retaliates with countering slashes with his Keyblade known as Master's Defender but Terra continues with storming strikes and then sinks into the ground and delivers a rising dark hand strike but Eraqus strikes back with horizontal slashes with Master's Defender followed by an upper slash but Terra uses Chaos Blade and disappears in darkness and dash slashes over and over until the final dark disappearing slash and then casts Dark Fire but Eraqus retaliates with many slashes with Master's Defender and then delivers many dashing slashes but Terra quickly moves and uses Dark Haze and delivers a dark strike but Eraqus unleashes light orbs sends them to strike at Terra who blocks them and then uses Counter Hammer to strike back and then uses Ars Solum and delivers many strikes but Eraqus counters and delivers an upper strike with Masters Defender but Terra triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge but Eraqus delivers more dashing strikes at Terra who uses Chaos Blade to counter.

Eraqus delivers more slashes with Master's Defender followed by a vertical slash but Terra uses Aerial Slam and sends Eraqus into the air twice and then delivers an aerial slam sending Eraqus down but Eraqus unleashes light orbs at Terra who blocks the orbs and casts Dark Fire followed by casting Dark Thunder but Eraqus delivers many slashes with Master's Defender but Terra counters and diagonal slashes with Earthshaker but Eraqus counters and delivers an upper strike but Terra recovers and casts Dark Blizzard and then uses Ars Arcanum and delivers a barrage of slashes with Earthshaker but Eraqus backs off and dash slashes multiple times sending Terra back but Terra recovers and uses Dark Haze and delivers a dashing dark strike and then enters Dark Impulse mode again and delivers storming strikes followed by a giant dark hand strike but Eraqus unleashes light blades and sends them to strike at Terra who blocks then and uses Meteor Crash on Eraqus unleashing a barrage of meteors but Eraqus delivers many dashing strikes at Terra sending him back but Terra retaliates with storming strikes and then sinks into the ground and delivers a rising dark hand strike at Eraqus.

Eraqus then unleashes many light rays all around him and sends them spinning at Terra who jumps over the light rays and locks on at Eraqus and uses Shadow Volley and sends out a barrage of shadow orbs but Eraqus delivers many slashes with Master's Defender followed by a vertical slash but Terra counters with Ars Solum and delivers many barrage strikes but Eraqus counters and delivers an upper slash with his Keyblade sending Terra back but Terra strikes back with Dark Fire followed by casting Dark Thunder but Eraqus dashes all over the area at Terra who uses Chaos Blade to strike at Eraqus and counter him and they clash together but Eraqus horizontal slashes with Master's Defender followed by a diagonal slash but Terra counters and triple slashes with Earthshaker followed by casting Magma and then casts Meteor sending a meteor down at Eraqus causing massive damage but Eraqus double slashes with Master's Defender followed by firing light orbs but Terra deflects the light orbs and tries to attack but Eraqus backs off and unleashes light blades and sends them to strike at Terra who also deflects them and sends them back at Eraqus damaging him but Eraqus unleashes many light rays around him and sends them spinning but Terra jumps over and then locks on and uses Shadow Volley.

Eraqus delivers triple slashes with Master Defender followed by an upper strike but Terra retaliates with casting Earth and then uses Magma Raid but Eraqus dashes all over the area and delivers many strikes but Terra uses Dark Haze and delivers a dashing dark strike and then enters Dark Impulse mode and delivers storming strikes followed by a dark hand strike but Eraqus counters and delivers an upper strike but Terra continues to deliver storming strikes but Eraqus fires light orbs but Terra sinks into the ground and then delivers a rising dark hand strike but Eraqus delivers many slashes with Master's Defender but Terra retaliates with Aerial Slam and sends Eraqus into the air twice and then delivers a slam sending Eraqus to the ground but Eraqus retaliates with unleashing light rays around him and sends them spinning at Terra who locks on at Eraqus and uses Sonic Shadow and delivers a dashing shadow strike and then delivers many dark dives and then delivers a final dark dive unleashing dark pillars but Eraqus strikes with Master's Defender followed by vertical slashes but Terra horizontal slashes with Earthshaker followed by Earth Edge and then uses Meteor Crahs and sends out a barrage of meteors but Eraqus delivers many slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes light blades that transform into three fire pillars that home in on Terra but Terra uses Chaos Blade and then uses Zantetsuken finishes off Eraqus.

"How…could you…?" Eraqus asked defeated.

Eraqus breathes heavily from the fight while Terra withdraws his Keyblade and has a look of regret.

"What have I done…? Master! I just…wanted to keep Ven safe." Terra said.

"No. You were right. I failed you, Terra. Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. And now, I've done worse…raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus. My own heart is darkness…!" Eraqus said but then something strikes him from behind and he kneels while dropping his Keyblade and then Eraqus fades into light and many light particles go into the sky before Terra could hug him and Terra has a look of sadness.

"Master Eraqus…!" Terra said and starts crying.

"What a sight." A voice said as someone comes in front of Terra and it's Xehanort. "Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil!" Xehanort said.

"Master Xehanort! Why?!" Terra demanded.

"You know, at times I find your progress quite striking, but you still fall short. Let all that anger, my boy. Give your heart over to darkness!" Xehanort said.

"What do you mean?!" Terra demanded summoning Earthshaker.

"Still so blind…" Xehanort said. "Then, I will make you see. Come to the place, where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate…the Keyblade Graveyard!" Xehanort said summoning his Keyblade. "There, you will watch your dear friends, Ventus and Aqua meet their ends, along with Draco, Astra, and Jin and the last light within you will DIE!" Xehanort said as he uses his Keyblade to unleash a dark beam in the sky and creates a dark void that begins to darken the sky. "You need a home anymore, where you're going!" Xehanort said.

"What?!" Terra asked looking around and sees Xehanort leaving through a dark portal. "Xehanort!" Terra yelled running after him but Xehanort is gone.

The castle of Land of Departure begins to crumble and go for the void while the ground of the yard starts to lift in the sky and into the void as well much to Terra's horror but he looks at his Wayfinder.

"Ven, Aqua, I won't let him hurt you." Terra said as he activates his Keyblade Armor and gets on his Keyblade Glider and flies into the sky and leaves the now ruined Land of Departure.

 _(World of Shine City)_

In a beach a portal appears and Astra flies out of the portal before it disappears.

"Draco! Master Fortitudo! I have to do something!" Astra said as she starts to get on Stella.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked and Astra turns to see Malicia.

"Not now! I don't have time for you!" Astra said.

"Well, I have time for you. By now, you're strong enough and now the time has come for you and I to become one and become the ultimate α-blade! So, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Malicia said.

"No! Hazama and Xehanort said that the only way that α-blade could be created is if you and I fight. I don't want to fight YOU anymore!" Astra said.

"Hmph! How noble, but stupid. You really are the light half, making you a goody-goody." Malicia said.

Just then Astra begins to feel a pain in her head and a flash occurs.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the badlands Demiz is with what looks like a girl with white and black hair while the left eye is red while the right eye is blue and wearing white and black armor._

 ** _"Now, then Justice. The time has come for you to be the perfect weapon for my master! Let the training commence!"_** _Demiz said unleashing Neo-Phantom Black Xetis around Justice who manages to slaughter them all making Demiz smile wickedly. **"Yes. Yes. Excellent! You ARE worthy of becoming my master's weapon. Now, all I need do is…"** Demiz was cut off by a bright light._

 _"Stop, demon!" A voice yelled and it's the white cloaked hooded figure holding a gold Keyblade._

 ** _"You again?! You have interfered with me for the last time. Be gone!"_** _Demiz yelled._

 _"This weapon you've created in hopes of gaining the α-blade will not succeed! I won't allow it servant of Malus!" The white cloaked hooded figure said._

 ** _"Fool! Justice, destroy him!"_** _Demiz commanded._

 _"No." The white cloaked hooded figure said as he casts a light spell on Justice making her scream and just then Justice shatters separating two different orbs which one is light while the other is dark ad the light orb creates a girl which is Astra while the dark orb creates a girl which is Malicia._

 ** _"NOOO! Curse you!"_** _Demiz yelled as the two girls are now on the ground._

 _"Now, you cannot create the weapon." The white cloaked hooded figure said._

 _Flashback End._

After the flashback Astra recovers from her headache.

"If you won't fight me, then I'll give you a reason." Malicia said.

"What?" Astra asked.

"Come find me at the one place, where we can create the α-blade…the Keyblade Graveyard. There, you can have a front row seat of watching me snuff out both Draco and Jin and I'll also kill Ventus, Aqua, and Terra for fun. Then, we'll see how longer if you don't wanna fight anymore." Malicia said disappearing in a dark portal.

"No!" Astra yelled but Malicia is gone. "I can't let her do this!" Astra said and she looks at her Wayfinder. "Draco, Jin, I'm gonna put a stop to all this." Astra said as she uses Shining Star to create a portal and she gets on Stella to goes for the portal before it disappears.

 _(World of Destiny Islands)_

In an island at a shore the portal appears and Ven flies out before it disappears.

"Wait, Terra!" Ven yelled but the portal is gone and Ven tries to activate his Keyblade Armor.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked and Ven looks up to see Vanitas on a wooden bridge.

"I'm through with you!" Ven said walking away.

"Well, I'm just getting started with you. You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose. So, what're you waiting for? Join with me here and now. Become the _X_ -blade." Vanitas said summoning Void Gear.

"No, I won't do it! They told me the only way the _X_ -blade can be forged is if you and I fight. Well, guess what, I'm done fighting." Ven said.

"You used to be too broken to talk back." Vanitas said.

Just then Ven feels a pain in his head and a flash occurs.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the badlands Ven is training under Xehanort and is surrounded by many Neo-Shadow Heartless._

 _"Please, don't do this, Master! I'm not strong enough!" Ven said._

 _"No, it is because you're trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake! Do it! Produce for your master, the X-blade!" Xehanort said._

 _Just then the Neo-Shadows attack Ven who guards himself but he lies on the ground unconscious and Xehanort walks over to him and has a look of disappointment._

 _"Really? You would rather die than use the power? Feckless neophyte." Xehanort said rolling Ven's body on his back. "If I must, I will extract the darkness from within you myself." Xehanort said summoning his Keyblade and unleashes a beam of darkness at Ven's chest making him scream and just then an orb leaves his chest which is his heart and streams of darkness appear over the heart and it creates a humanoid form while Ven has a look of dormant while Xehanort looks at the masked boy. "Empty creature from Ventus riven… To you, the name Vanitas shall be given." Xehanort said._

 _"Yes, Master." Vanitas said._

 _Flashback End._

After the flashback Ven recovers from his pain.

"Fine, then I'll give you a reason to fight." Vanitas said.

"What?" Ven asked.

"Come and fine me…at the one and only place to spawn the _X-_ blade…the Keyblade Graveyard. There, you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua and I'll do the same to Astra, Jin and Draco. Then, we'll see how much longer you're gonna play the pacifist." Vanitas said disappearing in darkness.

"Wait!" Ven yelled but Vanitas is gone and Ven looks at his Wayfinder. "Terra, Aqua, I swear I'll put an end to this." Ven said as he uses Wayward Wind to create a portal and activates his Keyblade Armor and gets on his Keyblade Glider and goes into the portal and leaves Destiny Islands.

Meanwhile Jin and Aqua return to Lanes Between and continue their quest but then they see a bright light in front of them.

"What's that light?" Aqua asked.

"I'm not sure. Be careful." Jin said as they get covered by the light.

After the light flash Jin is sent somewhere and it's a field and he looks around.

"Now where am I?" Jin asked looking around. "Aqua? Aqua!" Jin called but no response. "Guess we got separated by that light. I'd better take a look at where we are." Jin said.

 _(World of Platinum City)_

 _(Platinum Plains)_

Jin explores around the field and later makes his way to the next area.

 _(City Square)_

Jin arrives at a city square and he sees many people who are using magic.

"This must be a magic world. Aqua would love this world." Jin said and he looks at his Wayfinder. "Astra, Draco, surely, you know about a dark storm coming right for us soon. We must be prepared for it." Jin said and just then he sees two figures.

One is a woman with short light blue hair and wearing a violet dress.

The second is a man with tidier white hair, teal eyes, and wearing a guard uniform.

The two are carrying two kids who are two-years-old with one being a girl with blue hair while the second is a boy with white hair.

"These two children. They're the same age as Virtus and Noel." Jin said walking over to the figures.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Jin. I'm new around here." Jin introduced.

"Welcome to Platinum City, Jin. I am Abel, one of the guards of the city." The man named Abel introduced.

"And I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you, Jin." Bella said.

"Likewise." Jin said and he sees the toddler girl and the toddler boy. _"This boy seems to have a bad temper, just like with Draco. I shudder to think what he'll be like when he grows up. And that girl, she's more graceful like Astra, but she appears to be a little spunky."_ Jin said in his mind. "Um, if you don't mind, who are these kids?" Jin asked.

"This is my daughter, Elena." Bella introduced.

"My son, Kenneth." Abel said.

"I see." Jin said. _"I can't explain it, but so some reason, I see promise in these two, like they're destined to fight the darkness."_ Jin said and he starts having visions of Elena and Ken as twelve-year-olds and then as thirteen-year-olds.

"Is something the matter?" Bella asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Um, is it okay if I see these two for a sec?" Jin asked.

"For what purpose?" Abel asked.

"Just please for a second." Jin said.

"Well, I suppose." Bella said giving Elena to Jin who starts to cast a spell on her and then gives her back. "What did you do?" Bella asked.

"I cast on a spell on your daughter. That way, if the darkness tries to get to her, she'll be guided by the light to find another light." Jin said.

"Well, that's very nice of you." Bella said.

"Sir, may I?" Jin asked.

"I suppose if it's to help my son." Abel said giving Ken who starts kicking wildly and having a temper but Jin quickly casts his spell on Ken and then returns Ken.

"Thank you." Jin said.

"No, Jin. Thank you." Bella said.

"I suppose it's back to patrolling the streets. It was pleasure meeting you, Jin." Abel said leaving.

"Well, it's time to return my Elena home. Take care of yourself, Jin." Bella said leaving.

"These kids might hold a key to our future somehow. Same could be said for both Virtus and Noel. I just wish…I wouldn't have to place a burden on them…" Jin said as he starts to leave the city.

Meanwhile Aqua is now sent to an island and is now on a small island with a tree with star-shaped fruits and she sees them while taking out her Wayfinder.

"Terra… Ven… I hope we're ready for the storm that's coming." Aqua said.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice called and Aqua sees two small boys with one having dark brown spiky hair while the second has silver hair and they are running under the bridge.

"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!" The second boy said and they stop running.

"One more time! You just got lucky!" The first boy named Sora said and they look up to see Aqua who jumps down in front of them and takes a look at them.

"This boy looks so sincere…just like Terra." Aqua said looking at the second boy. "And this one…he's a spitting image of Ven." Aqua said looking at Sora and she giggles making the boys look at each other confused. "One of you might special enough. Hey, you two mind telling me your names?" Aqua asked.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced.

"Riku." Riku introduced.

"Someone has already passed this boy the power. Was it Terra?" Aqua asked to herself. "Sora, do you like Riku?" Aqua asked.

"Of course I like him! He's my best friend!" Sora said.

"Good. So, then if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost…or say, he starts wandering a dark path alone…you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Sora and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?" Aqua said as she pats both Sora and Riku's heads.

Later Sora and Riku leave and Aqua is sitting on a tree.

"One Keyblade is enough for any friendship. I learned it the hard way. I wouldn't wish our lives on those children." Aqua said looking at her Wayfinder. "Terra, please tell me…what's to become of us?" Aqua asked.

Later Jin leave Platinum City and later finds Aqua in the Lanes Between.

"There you are. Where were you?" Jin asked.

"I was sent to an island, where I met Sora and Riku. What happened to you?" Aqua asked.

"I was at a city, where I met two children as well and I think they're part of a destiny." Jin said.

Jin and Aqua continue through the Lanes Between and they later find two figures.

"Are those…Mickey and Oswald?" Jin asked.

"What are they doing here?" Aqua asked as they go for them and Jin takes Oswald while Aqua takes Mickey.

"How did this happen?" Jin asked.

"I don't know." Aqua said.

"Master…" Oswald said.

"Master…Yen Sid…" Mickey said.

"Don't worry, we'll take you to him." Jin said as they dash off.

Later Jin and Aqua arrive at the Mysterious Tower and arrive at Yen Sid's chamber and Oswald and Mickey are resting on the ground while Donald and Goofy are with them.

"King Mickey!" Donald said.

"King Mickey!" Goofy said.

"We found your students in the Lanes Between and brought them back." Jin said.

"Thank you, Jin and Aqua. I'm afraid the stars give me grave news. Master Eraqus' star has blinked out." Yen Sid said.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"I'm afraid that means he has been struck down." Yen Sid said shocking Aqua and Jin is shocked as well.

"The Master…?! But…" Aqua stops talking.

"Who's responsible for this?" Jin asked.

"Master Xehanort…and Terra." Yen Sid answered.

"What?!" Jin asked shocked.

"That's absurd!" Aqua yelled slamming her hands on the desk shocking Donald and Goofy. "Terra would never!" Aqua yelled but Jin places his hand on Aqua's shoulder.

"I hope with all my heart that you are right about your friend. There are things even the stars cannot tell me. I have shared the grave news to Lord Fortitudo as well and he is distraught even more." Yen Sid said.

"Even more? What do you mean?" Jin asked.

"In Divine Kingdom, Hazama has revealed himself to be the being of darkness known as Demiz, the servant of Malus." Yen Sid said.

"Malus?!" Aqua asked shocked.

"The Keyblade Paragon of Darkness?!" Jin asked.

"Yes. He was sent to not only distract Draco and Lord Fortotudo, but he was also sent to abduct Prince Virtus." Yen Sid said.

"Are you saying?" Jin asked.

"Yes. Demiz has kidnapped Virtus." Yen Sid said.

"Damn him!" Jin yelled.

"Where are they? Where can I find Terra?" Aqua asked.

"And where can I find Demiz and save Virtus?" Jin asked.

"Terra's heart, along with Draco's are leading them both to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war." Yen Sid said.

"Okay. We're going after them." Jin said.

"I'll go too and see if it's true." Aqua said as they start to leave.

"Be on your guard." Yen Sid said and they leave the chamber.

Jin and Aqua leave the Mysterious Tower and make their way through Lanes Between and Jin looks down at his Wayfinder.

"Draco, Astra, I'll make sure you two remain safe. I swear I'll bust you both out this mess." Jin said.

"Terra, Ven, please just be safe. I'll find a way to get you out of this." Aqua said as they dash off through Lanes Between.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Okay! Now, we're getting REAL close to the end! Now, we're on our way to the epic sh*t now! I hope you're gonna look forward to the next chapter, because I'm gonna make it as epic as possible. Anyway, next time, Draco and Terra, Astra and Ven, and Jin and Aqua arrive at the fated place known as the Keyblade Graveyard and a clash between forces of light and darkness commences, like none have ever seen! Who will win the battle? I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	55. Chapter 54: Battle of Destiny

Chapter 54: Battle of Destiny

Terra arrives at the badlands but at a different part of it and he looks down at the horizon and later someone arrives and it's Draco who gets off Orobu.

"Draco." Terra said.

"You're here too, huh?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Xehanort." Terra said.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"He…used me to defeat Master Eraqus." Terra said.

"What?! So, Master Eraqus is…" Draco stops talking.

"Yes…" Terra said.

"Dammit. That bastard Hazama played me too. Turns he's Demiz this whole damn time and he's kidnapped Virtus." Draco said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Yep. Now, I'm tryin' to track him down." Draco said.

"Then, let's find them." Terra said and they look at the horizon and Terra summons his Keyblade now known as Ends of the Earth. "What I do, I do for friendship." Terra said.

"My friends…give me the strength I need." Draco said summoning his Keyblade now known as Dragon's Fang and they start moving.

 _(World of Keyblade Graveyard)_

 _(Field Theme: Keyblade Graveyard Horizon)_

 _(Seat of War)_

Later Jin and Aqua arrive at the same area of the badlands and they look at the horizon and they summon their Keyblades which Jin's is now known as Phoenix Courage and Aqua's is now known as Stormfall.

"The six of us…will always be one." Aqua said.

"No matter what happens, nothing can drive us apart." Jin said as they start moving.

Later Ven arrives at the same area of the badlands and he looks at the horizon and then Astra arrives and she gets off Stella.

"Astra. What're you…" Ven was cut off.

"I'm looking for Malicia." Astra said.

"Oh. I'm looking for Vanitas." Ven said.

"Well, we'd better find them before something happens." Astra said and Ven nods and they summon their Keyblades.

"Friends forever." Ven said.

"Friendship can outlast anything." Astra said as they start moving.

 _(Vortex Valley)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a valley that many vortexes around but Draco and Terra keep going through while avoiding the vortexes that try to suck them in but they manage to avoid the vortexes and later arrive at the next area.

 _(Twister Trench)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a trench area with many twisters around and they try to home in at the two but they avoid the twisters and keep going while still avoiding the twisters and they later go for the next area.

 _(Fissure)_

Draco and Terra arrive at a fissure area of the badlands and keep going through and they later come across what looks like an entrance way to a different area and they go there next.

Draco and Terra arrive at a very large canyon with many Keyblades all over the area and Draco and Terra stand in the center surrounded by Keyblades but then they see two figures coming their way and they are Jin and Aqua who walk to the two and they look at each other and Aqua hangs her head down.

"I was told…the Master was struck down." Aqua said.

"Is this true?" Jin asked and Terra gasps.

"Yes…that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." Terra said making Aqua gasp.

"So, it is true…" Jin said.

"The Master…he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him. But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up, all so he can awaken the darkness inside me. You two were right, and so were Master Eraqus and Lord Fortitudo. Draco and I did need to be watched." Terra said.

"Yeah. Sorry I snapped at ya." Draco said.

"We both went astray, but no more." Terra said.

"What else is darkness, but hate and rage? Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you, making you fight. You and Draco will go astray again. Tell me, how does that honor our master's memory, Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Jin, that bastard…" Draco was cut off.

"I know. Hazama played us and he's that damned demon Demiz. Not only that, but he's got Virtus. We have to find them before Demiz does something horrible to him." Jin said and Draco nods.

Just then Astra and Ven arrive and walk to the four.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of ' _X_ -blade'." Ven said.

"Not only that, but he and Hazama want me and Malicia to fight, just so this 'α-blade' can be created." Astra said.

"But the Master said we can't let that happen… and he tried to destroy me for it." Ven said.

" _X_ -blade?" Aqua asked.

"α-blade?" Jin asked.

"We still don't know exactly what they are, but…it scares me to death…even just the thought of it." Ven said.

"Every time they're mentioned, I get so frightened as to what's going to happen to us, and…" Astra stops talking.

"Don't worry, Astri! You're gonna be okay!" Draco said placing his hand on Astra's shoulder.

"Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you." Terra said.

"I'm going to have to fight Malicia and I know for a fact Ven will have to fight Vanitas." Astra said.

"But…if we do, guys…we want you to.." Ven was cut off.

"No way! That won't happen!" Draco said.

"The six of us can never be torn apart, alright? I'll always find a way." Terra said.

"I agree. I'll never allow you two to meet your ends. Not ever." Jin said placing his hand on Astra's head while Aqua places her hand on Ven's face.

"We're asking you guys as friends. Just…put an end to us…" Ven said removing Terra's hand and Aqua's hand.

"Please, just promise us that." Astra said removing Draco's hand and Jin's and making them gasp in horror.

Just then a hard wind blows and they turn to see two figures coming from the wind and they are Demiz and Xehanort and with them are Malicia and Vanitas and they stop in front of the six who glare at the four with hate and scorn.

 **"So, you fools have arrived. Excellent. I was worried you would never make it."** Demiz said.

"Behold…these lifeless keys used to be full of power…united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat…as a great Keyblade War raged." Xehanort said.

 **"My master, Malus took part in this war on the side of darkness, as his feeble brother, Aptus took part on the side of light!"** Demiz said.

"Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of two ultimate keys. And they will soon belong to me and Malus." Xehanort said as he and Demiz point at both Astra and Ven. " _X_ -blade!" Xehanort said.

 **"α-blade!"** Demiz said.

"Where is Virtus?!" Draco demanded.

 **"My, aren't we impatient."** Demiz said summon the crimson and black barrier containing Virtus in it and the toddler is unconscious. **"Hand over the two and I shall give back your brat."** Demiz said.

"Like hell! Astri, Ven, AND Virtus are stayin' with us!" Draco yelled.

Terra, Ven, and Aqua all activate their Keyblade Armors while Draco, Astra, and Jin unleashing their Keyblades while their animal companions prepare to fight.

Terra and Draco charge at the four but Xehanort unleashes a giant earth pillar from the ground getting the two while Xehanort unleashes another earth pillar higher than the first and both Vanitas and Malicia jump down to attack while unleashing lightning electrocuting both Draco and Terra but Jin and Aqua charge at the two to fight them while Draco and Terra run up after Xehanort and Demiz who laugh evilly and Demiz rains down crimson and black fireballs from the sky which darkens while Xehanort unleashes the dormant Keyblades into the air.

Astra is fighting against Malicia while Ven is fighting Vanitas and Malicia unleashes dark purple fires while Vanitas unleashes ice spells and Jin and Aqua both notice the trail of dormant Keyblades coming their way.

"Astra!" Jin called.

"Ven!" Aqua called.

Malicia and Vanitas begin riding on the trail of the dormant Keyblades and Malicia casts dark purple lightning while Vanitas shoots ice spells at Astra and Ven and then the trail of dormant Keyblades strike at the two and the four begin fighting again while Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them at Malicia while Aqua casts Thunder at Vanitas but they both ride on the trail of dormant Keyblades in the sky.

Meanwhile Draco and Terra make their way to Demiz and Xehanort but the trail of dormant Keyblades strike at the two knocking them off and they fall but they both use their Keyblades to grab hold of a rocky pillar but it starts to fall Aqua sees this and gasps but then more dormant Keyblades rise from the ground getting both her and Jin causing damage on the two and Aqua's armor helmet is taken off while Jin is severely injured with bruises and blood while the dormant Keyblades attack Draco and Terra.

"Jin!" Astra cried running to Jin and casts Cure on him.

"Aqua!" Ven cried running to Aqua.

"Terra!" Aqua cried as she casts her barrier on Terra and separating the trail of dormant Keyblades but more dormant Keyblades attack but the barrier blocks them and the barrier explodes getting rid of the Keyblades.

"Draco!" Jin cried summoning two clones to help Draco and they send him to the air to the higher earth pillar but more dormant Keyblades attack but the Jin clones strike at the Keyblades and throw Draco into the air and onto the higher earth pillar while Demiz and Xehanort smirk evilly.

Seeing this happening Astra and Ven quickly run up to help the two.

Draco is thrown to the higher earth pillar while Terra falls to the higher earth pillar and confront Demiz and Xehanort who takes out his Keyblade while Demiz unleashes crimson and black fires in his palms and Terra strikes at Xehanort who strikes back with his Keyblade while Draco attacks Demiz who unleashes a dark barrier for protection and Draco delivers many brutal slashes but Demiz unleashes crimson and black blades and then Xehanort sends Terra back with an ice spell while Demiz sends Draco back with a crimson and black flame blast and Terra's left hand is covered in ice while Draco is now bruned.

"DAMN YOU!" Draco shouted.

 **"I expected better from you."** Demiz said.

Just then Astra tries to attack Demiz from behind but Demiz disappears in black mist and then unleashes a dark hole on Astra and she's trapped.

"ASTRI!" Draco shouted but then crimson and black fire pillars appear under him and send him down from the pillar.

Just then Ven tries to attack Xehanort from behind but Xehanort disappears and then reappears behind Ven and grabs him by the back of his head.

"Ven!" Terra cried but then the dormant Keyblades rise from under him and sends Terra down from the pillar and then Malicia and Vanitas arrive back on the pillar.

Draco and Terra are sent down from the pillar and are crashing back down to the ground.

Meanwhile Jin and Aqua look up at the pillar and see Astra trapped in the dark hole while Ven is caught by Xehanort.

"Astra!" Jin cried.

"Ven!" Aqua cried.

Demiz casts his dark spell on the dark hole and it causes massive damage on Astra making her scream in agony and a dark explosion occurs making Astra fall from the dark hole while Xehanort casts an ice spell on Ven and freezes him and then drops him down and they both fall but Stella quickly comes to Astra's aid and catches her and are back on the ground to Jin while Ven is falling back to the lower level but Aqua quickly catches Ven and looks down at him.

"Astra…" Jin said with concern.

"Ven, are you okay?" Aqua asked.

Demiz and Xehanort then unleash a spell and send out dark orbs in the sky making it open revealing what looks like a giant blue heart and both Demiz and Xehanort smile wickedly and chuckle wickedly.

"Is that…" Jin stops talking looking at the giant blue heart and Aqua gasps.

Meanwhile Draco is caught by Orobu before he could crash to the ground and Draco has a look of pure anger while his eyes turn crimson and black veins appear all over his body and growls hatefully and has Orobu fly him back to the pillar.

Meanwhile Terra takes off his armor helmet and breathes heavily and then activates his Keyblade Glider and flies up into the air.

Meanwhile somewhere around the badlands two figures appear and look up at the sky.

Draco is flying on Orobu to the earth pillar while Terra flies up to the earth pillar on his Keyblade Glider and they look down at Demiz and Xehanort with hatred and Draco jumps down while Terra does the same and Terra takes off his Keyblade Armor.

Meanwhile back at the lower lever Jin is tending to Astra who is still injured from Demiz's dark spell.

"You have something else to do, do you not? Leave that weapon and have your fight with Draco." A voice said and Jin turns to see a figure and it's Mortem. "You can't be too happy about him on the path of darkness." Mortem said.

"You… You're Mortem. One of the Ten Heroes. A friend of Master Fortitudo." Jin said.

"I know you as well, Master Jin. Congratulations on your promotion. Now, You two think you have a big role. I think not. You're only here so I can end you both and Draco dives further into darkness. So, shall we begin?" Mortem asked.

"Sh-Shut up…!" Astra yelled.

"Foolish girl. You think you have strength, but you are too weak. I think I'll kill you first." Mortem said taking out his katana.

"Don't waste my time! I don't care if you were one of the heroes! You're an enemy of the Master! You're a servant of the dark! I'LL be the to end YOU!" Jin shouted taking out Phoenix Courage and charges at Mortem.

"Jin!" Astra called.

Meanwhile Aqua is tending to the still frozen Ven.

"How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you can have your little fight with Terra." A voice said and Aqua turns to see Braig. "You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your master." Braig said chuckling.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

Meanwhile Draco and Terra confront Demiz, Xehanort, Malicia, and Vanitas.

"I gotcha, ya bastard!" Draco yelled.

 **"Yes. Now then…"** Demiz said as he casts a spell on himself and Draco and they disappear in darkness.

"Draco!" Terra cried.

"Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make…over the unseen wall that divides darkness and light. And I was not wrong, Terra!" Xehanort said.

Meanwhile Jin and Mortem are fighting against each other and they lock weapons.

"Face it, boy. You cannot turn away from what fate has in store for you. You are destined to fall soon." Mortem said.

"SHUT UP!" Jin shouted as he unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike at Mortem who unleashes a shadow barrier.

Meanwhile with Aqua and Braig.

"You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if! You're only here, so when I finish you off, Terra will succumb to the darkness. So, wo wants to go first?" Braig asked.

"Shut up!" Ven yelled.

"Oooh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder. He's got the angry look down." Braig said.

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time! You can try and drive us apart with your mind games! It'll never work!" Aqua yelled setting Ven down. "Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" Aqua yelled summoning Stormfall and charges at Braig.

"Aqua!" Ven called.

Meanwhile Draco is sent to what looks like a realm with crimson and black skies and there are black fires everywhere.

"What the hell…?" Draco asked.

 **"Welcome to the realm of my making. In this realm, my attacks are stronger than before. It's a perfect test for your strength, Draco."** Demiz said.

"You bastard! What did you do to Astri?!" Draco demanded summoning Dragon's Fang.

 **"You have only that foolish man, Aptus to blame. He interfered with my plans and ruined my creation."** Demiz said.

"SHUT UP! I'll KILL you!" Draco yelled as he charges at Demiz but Malicia blocks the way.

"Let's find out just how dark your blood is." Malicia said.

Back with Terra he confronts Xehanort.

"My friend, Ven! You tell me, Xehanort…what did you do to him?!" Terra demanded summoning Ends of the Earth.

"Why, I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him. Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials." Xehanort said.

"XEHANORT!" Terra shouted.

Back at Demiz's dimension Draco is standing face-to-face against Malicia while Demiz is levitating and watches.

 _(Boss Theme: Black Powder)_

 _(Information: Defeat Malicia!)_

Draco triple slashes at Malicia with Dragon's Fang but Malicia disappears and then reappears behind Draco and delivers a sideswipe slash but Draco quickly blocks and vertical slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by Dark Raid but Malicia retaliates with dance like slashes with Condemnation Venom and then unleashes purple fires but Orobu breathes green fire while Draco casts Inferno and then casts Dark Fire but Malicia delivers three vertical dance like slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a ballet style slash but Draco dodges and casts Dark Orb and then uses Brutal Dive but Malicia jumps into the air and delivers a dancing diving slash but Draco dodges and delivers two brutal punches followed by a brutal roundhouse kick and then delivers a cleaving slash with Dragon's Fang while Orobu delivers a tail strike but Malicia unleashes dark purple lightning strikes but Draco dodges the lightning and then delivers four heavy diagonal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by a dark somersault kick sending Malicia back but Malicia casts a slow spell and then delivers teleporting slashes over and over and then unleashes poisonous globs.

Draco retaliates with Poison Raid and then uses Dark Dive but Malicia delivers two horizontal slashes with Condemnation Venom and then delivers a ballet style kick but Draco strikes back with two brutal vertical slashes with Dragon's Fang and then delivers a heavy swing but Malicia jumps into the air and then delivers a diving slash but Draco dodges and triple slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by Dark Strike but Malicia unleashes dark purple fire burning Draco who recovers and diagonal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed two cleaving slashes and then delivers two brutal roundhouse kicks but Malicia delivers three dancing slashes and then unleashes purple slash streaks but Draco casts Dark Raid and then enters Dark Reaper mode and delivers storming slashes and then unleashes many shadow hands to strike but Malicia unleashes dark purple lightning followed by unleashing many dark purple flames but Draco casts Inferno followed by Dark Thunder striking Malicia who retaliates with ballet style slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a flipping slash but Orobu shoots green fireballs while Draco delivers three brutal horizontal slashes with Dragon's Fang and then delivers a heavy cleaving swing and then delivers a strong brutal kick and then unleashes many shadow fists and punches at Malicia with them sending her back.

"Take THAT, bitch!" Draco yelled.

"Dammit…!" Malicia said.

 **"Excellent work, Malicia. Now, the time has come for Astra to give you what she owes you. Go now and while you're at it, kill Jin."** Demiz commanded.

"Very well." Malicia said as Demiz casts his dark spell to warp Malicia out.

"Dammit, NO!" Draco yelled as he tries to stop Malicia who is now gone.

Meanwhile back at the earth pillar Terra is standing face-to-face against both Xehanort and Vanitas.

 _(Information: Defeat Xehanort and Vanitas!)_

Terra casts Dark Fire at Xehanort but Vanitas teleports in front and deflects the dark fireball and unleashes his own fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and they home in at Terra who dodges and uses Dark Haze at Vanitas who disappears and reappears above Terra and delivers a slamming strike with Void Gear while Xehanort delivers many slashes with his Keyblade but Terra retaliates with slashing at Vanitas with Ends of the Earth and then casts Earth followed by Magma but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear and unleashes a dark blue slash streak while Xehanort unleashes dark blizzard spells but Terra dodges them all and delivers cleaving slashes at Xehanort with Ends of the Earth but Xehanort disappears away allowing Vanitas to sink into the ground and then delivers a rising strike while raining down fireballs but Terra uses Chaos Blade to strike at Vanitas but after his final dark teleport slash Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning at Terra who dodges and aerial slashes at Vanitas with Ends of the Earth and then uses Aerial Slam sending the masked boy into the air twice and then sends him down into the ground.

Xehanort unleashes many dark lightning from the sky at Terra who dodges and casts Dark Fire followed by Dark Blizzard but Xehanort teleports away again and then delivers many slashes with his Keyblade while Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear but Terra retaliates with Earth Edge and then uses Magma Raid but Vanitas disappears and reappears and then delivers a slamming slash while rising dark ice spikes but Terra recovers and attacks Vanitas but Xehanort slashes with his Keyblade and then casts a dark fire spell but Terra uses Quake Hammer causing them to shake but Vanitas sinks into the ground and then delivers a rising upper strike while raining down fireballs while Xehanort unleashes dark lightning spells but Terra uses Chaos Blade followed by Dark Haze and then enters Dark Impulse mode and delivers storming slashes and then unleashes a giant hand to strike but Vanitas unleashes his fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and they home in while Xehanort unleashes dark blizzard spells but Terra sinks into the ground and delivers a rising attack while unleashing his dark hand but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear followed by unleashing a dark slash streak while Xehanort delivers many slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing dark lightning but Terra uses Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors sending Vanitas back and then goes for Xehanort and tries to attack but Xehanort blocks the attack.

"Go take what Ventus owes you and take Aqua's life!" Xehanort ordered and Vanitas nods and jumps off the pillar.

"No!" Terra yelled running after the masked boy but Xehanort appears to him and blocks his way.

Meanwhile Jin and Mortem are still fighting and are clashing weapons and Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and sends them at Mortem who spins his katana in a fan fashion and deflects the ethereal kunais.

"Still, you persist in fighting your fate. How utterly pathetic." Mortem said.

"I said shut up!" Jin yelled.

"Fortitudo was fool before. I guess that's where you inherited such foolishness. I shall cure that right now." Mortem said.

"Bastard!" Jin yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Another Side, Another Story)_

 _(Information: Defeat Mortem!)_

Mortem unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike at Jin who disappears to dodge and triple slashes with Phoenix Courage and then delivers a roundhouse slash but Mortem sinks into the shadows and then unleashes shadow drills at Jin who jumps away and lands on the shadow drills and delivers horizontal slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by a break dance style spin kick but Mortem delivers rapid slashes with his katana followed by unleashing shadow hands and the try to grab at Jin who defeats the shadow hands and then unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike at Mortem who retaliates with fast slashes with his katana and then unleashes shadow tentacles to lash at Jin who unleashes three clones and they deliver many slashes with their Keyblades and use Thunder Shuriken and throws it but Mortem slashes with his katana followed by a blade stand kick and then unleashes a giant shadow fist and punches at Jin sending him back but Jin skids to stop and Ignis unleashes waves of flames at Mortem who unleashes a shadow barrier and unleashes shadow arrows and shoots at Jin who deflects them and triple slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by Teleport Strike.

Mortem unleashes a shadow orb and sends it at Jin who dodges and locks on and uses Shuriken Storm and unleashes ethereal shurikens to strike at Mortem who disappears into the ground and unleashes shadow spikes but Jin dodges and delivers a slamming strike with Phoenix Courage but Mortem rapid slashes with his katana followed by an impaling slash and then delivers a shadow kick sending Jin back but Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak while Jin triple diagonal slashes with Phoenix Courage and then delivers four rapid slashes with his Keyblade and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes but Mortem unleashes shadow needles and sends them at Jin damaging him but Jin recovers and unleashes ethereal kunais and rains them down at Mortem who casts his shadow barrier and then unleashes two shadow fists and punches at Jin twice but Jin strikes back with surging slashes and then enters Phoenix Justice mode and delivers storming slashes and then unleashes many clones and they form an ethereal flame star and then create a giant phoenix shaped flame and sends it down at Mortem for burning damage but Mortem unleashes shadow chains and grab Jin who destroys the chains and slashes at Mortem with his Keyblade followed by roundhouse slashes and then uses Fire Shuriken.

Mortem retaliates with many slashes with his katana followed by shadow baldes and sends them to strike but Jin disappears and reappears and delivers rapid slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by multi kicks and then delivers a blade stand kick sending Mortem back but Mortem unleashes shadow spikes from the ground but Jin dodges the shadow spikes and then slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by unleashing raining fireballs but Mortem unleashes four shadow fists and sends them to punch at Jin who moves out of the way and unleashes four clones and they slash with their Keyblades followed by teleportation strikes and then they use Ars Barrage and then deliver rapid strikes and they deliver uppercuts but Mortem unleashes shadow tentacles to lash at the Jins who defeat the shadow tentacles and then they unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, and Water spells and send them to strike at Mortem who slashes with his katana followed by rapid slashes and then deliver up and down slashes but Jin blocks and counters with unleashing ethereal shurikens while Ignis attacks with her talons but Mortem unleashes shadow drills but Jin jumps over the shadow drills and rapid slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by using Clone Storm and unleashes over a hundred clones and they swarm over Mortem and strike with their Keyblades and deliver multi slashes and teleport strikes and Jin finishes off Mortem.

"Impressive. Fortitudo trained his apprentices well." Mortem said.

"I'm not done with you!" Jin yelled.

"Unfortunately, my work here is done, as will be yours soon." Mortem said sinking into the shadows.

"What?!" Jin asked and he turns to Astra. "Astra!" Jin said.

"Jin, look out!" Astra called and Jin turns to see Malicia appearing from darkness and attacks.

Meanwhile Aqua and Braig are fighting and Braig is firing shots from his arrowguns but Aqua dodges every shot and tries to attack.

"Nice try! C'mon, show me what a Keyblader can do!" Braig said.

 _(Information: Defeat Braig!)_

Braig fires shots from one of his arrowguns but Aqua casts her barrier to send the shots right back but Braig disappears and reappears upside down and fires more shots but Aqua cartwheels out of the way and aerial slashes with Stormfall followed by Thunder Surge and then casts Fire but Braig fires more shots but Aqua dodges and while Braig is reloading his guns Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Edge but Braig gets back on the ground and delivers a dashing strike with his arrowguns but Aqua moves and triple slashes with Stormfall but Braig disappears and runs around while firing from his arrowguns but Aqua casts Reflect to make the shots go right back but Braig charges up a powerful shot and shoots it but Aqua casts her barrier to block it but Braig appears in the center and spins around while firing many spinning shots but Aqua continues to block with her barrier but Braig disappears and reappears over and over and then teleports into the air and unleashes many shots from above at Aqua who cartwheels out of the way to dodge the raining shots until Braig reappears to the ground and delivers many shots but Aqua horizontal slashes with Stormfall.

Braig disappears and reappears into the air and fires shots from upside down but Aqua aerial slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Water and then casts Thunder Shot but Braig gets back on the ground and continues to shoot at Aqua who retaliates with triple slashes with Stormfall and then casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Triple Fire but Braig disappears and then delivers a dashing strike while firing from sideways but Aqua uses Barrier Surge and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes but Braig runs around while firing more shots but Aqua delivers more surging slashes and then enters a new mode known as Ghost Drive and delivers storming slashes and then teleports all over while sending out blades over and over and then unleashes a powerful explosion but Braig teleports to the center and spins around while unleashing spinning shots but Aqua blocks them and then attacks at Braig who teleports to the air and rains down more shots from the air but Aqua cartwheels and locks on and uses Prism Rain and unleashes many rainbow rays to strike but Braig teleports to the ground and charges another big shot but Aqua casts Magic Hour at Braig.

Braig teleports to the air again and fires three shots from two arrowguns and then reloads his weapons but Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by Thunder Edge but Braig gets back on the ground and charges another big shot at Aqua who cartwheels out of the way and casts Triple Fire followed by casting Thunder Shot but Braig runs around while firing shots but Aqua casts Reflect to make the shots go right back at Braig who teleports again and delivers a dashing attack while firing from both sides but Aqua uses Water Surge and then diagonal slashes with Stormfall but Braig teleports and spins around while firing spinning shots but Aqua deflects the shots and triple slashes with Stormfall but Braig teleports all over and then appears in the air and rains down many shots but Aqua cartwheels to dodge every raining shot but Braig goes back down and charges again while firing both sides but Aqua uses Fire Surge but Braig is upside down again and then fires more shots but Aqua casts her barrier and then aerial slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Thunder but Braig keeps firing shots and then teleports and delivers a spinning shooting attack but Aqua locks on and uses Lightbloom and unleashes many light orbs while spinning around and then unleashes more light orbs and finishes off Braig.

"Guess that's the end of that…" Braig said.

Braig gets knocked back and breathes heavily.

"I keep forgetting…don't mess with Keyblade wielders. You know, that just means I made the right choice." Braig said and Aqua charges at him. "Well, he wanted me to buy time and I'd say he got it." Braig said as he runs off.

"What?" Aqua asked and she turns to Ven. "Ven!" Aqua said.

"Aqua!" Ven called and just then Vanitas comes falling down and dives at Aqua who looks up.

Back at Demiz's dimension Draco attacks at Demiz who is levitating.

 **"You now know how weak you are to protect them. Give into your rage, unleash your anger. Let darkness take you!"** Demiz said.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Draco shouted as dark aura appears around him.

 **"Yes, that's it. This is just what my master desires. Give me your darkness!"** Demiz said as he's covered in crimson and black flames and his cape is now gone and is now wearing crimson armor. **"I have waited my existence for this moment. I wanted to find the perfect one, capable of serving my master and now you are the one I choose! This is a moment I shall enjoy! You think I am a demon, but I am actually a weapon without any mercy!"** Demiz said as he transforms into what looks like a Keyblade with a black crooked edge, a demon wing for teeth, demonic horns at the top of the edge, black hilt, black handle, crimson markings on the edge, and a black chain with a black skull at the end.

"You…You're a Keyblade?" Draco asked.

 **"Correct. Now, come, Draco. The time has come to prove your worth as my master's new servant."** Demiz said.

"That's NOT gonna happen, ya bastard! I'll kill you and protect my friends!" Draco yelled as he screams with rage while more dark aura surrounds him.

Meanwhile at the earth pillar.

"You how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair! Let it empower you!" Xehanort said.

"You will PAY, Xehanort! Was my master, no…my father Eraqus not enough for you?! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Terra shouted as dark aura surrounds him.

"Yes, boy! More! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!" Xehanort said and Terra screams in rage as more dark aura surrounds him.

Meanwhile on the lower level Malicia delivers a slash at Jin who prepares himself but Malicia delivers a powerful strike at Jin knocking him unconscious.

"Jin!" Astra cried.

Malicia walks to Jin and is about to deliver the final blow but then something strikes her and it's Astra with Shining Star in hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Astra shouted.

"Oh, so NOW you want to fight, huh? About time." Malicia said.

Meanwhile Vanitas delivers a diving strike at Aqua and knocks her out shocking Ven who tries to break free from the ice and Vanitas walks to Aqua and is about to finish her off.

"NOOOOOO!" Ven shouted as he's now free from the ice and has Wayward Wind in hand and growls at Vanitas angrily.

"Hmph, now you wanna fight. Okay, let's go." Vanitas said.

 _(Boss Theme: Venom of Despair)_

 _(Information: Defeat Malicia!)_

Malicia unleashes a trial and dormant Keyblades and rides on them and unleashes dark purple flames at Astra who cartwheels out of the way but Malicia unleashes dark purple lightning but Astra casts Triple Fire getting the veiled girl knocking her off but Malicia delivers dancing slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing a dark purple slash streak but Astra delivers a cartwheel slash and then casts Blizzard but Malicia jumps into the air and delivers a diving slash but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful twirling slash while Stella fires cyan magical blasts but Malicia delivers ballet style slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a flipping slash but Astra casts Starstorm and unleashes a storm of stars and then uses Nova Barrage and unleashes a barrage of stars but Malicia unleashes dark purple lightning getting Astra but she casts Cure and diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Water but Malicia jumps to back off and unleashes dark purple flames but Astra casts Telekinesis and slams her down to the ground but Malicia retaliates with two horizontal slashes with Condemnation Venom but Astra strikes back with Fire Edge.

Malicia casts a slow spell and then delivers teleport slashes over and over but Astra uses Pure Splicer and delivers her teleport slashes and they counter each other and Malicia unleashes poisonous globs but Astra unleashes a light pillar and delivers a slash but Malicia delivers two dance like vertical slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing a dark purple slash streak but Astra diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by Thunder Raid but Malicia disappears and reappears behind Astra and delivers a sideswipe slash but Astra counters with a flipping slash and then delivers a graceful slam slash but Malicia double slashes with Condemnation Venom and then unleashes dark purple fire but Astra casts Fire followed by casting Starstorm but Malicia unleashes another trail of dormant Keyblades and unleashes dark purple lightning while riding on the Keyblades but Astra casts Triple Blizzard getting Malicia and knocking her off but Malicia retaliates with ballet style slashes with Condemnation Venom but Astra counters with slashes with Shining Star followed by Fire Cartwheel followed by Thunder Surge.

Malicia disappears and reappears behind Astra and attacks but Astra uses Nova Barrage and unleashes a storm of stars but Malicia jumps into the air and delivers a diving strike with her Keyblade but Astra aerial slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful aerial slash but Malicia unleashes dark purple flames at Astra who dodges and casts Water followed by casting Earth but Malicia delivers four dance slashes with Condemnation Venom but Stella delivers a powerful pony kick while Astra casts Thunder followed by Blizzard Raid but Malicia double slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing a dark purple slash streak but Astra horizontal slashes with Shining Star followed by entering Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Supernova mode and delivers storming slashes but Malicia triple slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by unleashing dark purple lightning but Astra continues delivering storming slashes and then unleashes a powerful supernova and unleashes an explosion but Malicia jumps into the air and delivers a diving strike with her Keyblade but Astra casts Starstorm.

Malicia casts her slow spell and then delivers teleport slashes over and over and then unleashes poisonous globs but Astra uses Pure Splicer and delivers teleport slashes over and over and then unleashes a powerful light pillar and strikes but Malicia unleashes another trail of dormant Keyblades and rides on them and unleashes dark purple lightning but Astra cartwheels out of the way and casts Thunder Shot and strikes at Malicia sending her down but Malicia delivers dancing style slashes followed by a ballet style slash with Condemnation Venom but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by Water Spin but Malicia disappears and reappears behind Astra and delivers a sideswipe slash but Astra quickly counters and unleashes a magic blast but Malicia unleashes dark purple lightning followed by unleashing dark purple slash streaks but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by a graceful spinning slash but Malicia delivers three slashes with Condemnation Venom followed by a cartwheeling slash but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by Thunder Cartwheel but Malicia casts her slow spell and delivers teleport slashes and then unleashes poisonous globs but Astra uses Nova Barrage and unleashes a barrage of stars which explode and then uses Pure Splicer and teleport slashes over and over and then unleashes a light pillar and strikes and Astra finishes off Malicia.

Malicia struggles to stand after all the attacks Astra gives.

"Now, you did it, Astra…" Malicia said taking off her veil revealing her mouth and smiles a sinister smile.

 _(Boss Theme: Enter the Darkness)_

 _(Information: Defeat Vanitas!)_

Ven and Vanitas are standing face-to-face against each other and Vanitas unleashes a trail of dormant Keyblades and rides on them.

Vanitas shoots ice shards while riding dormant Keyblades but Ven dodge rolls out of the way and then uses Aero Raid at Vanitas sending him off the Keyblades and then Ven attacks with Wayward Wind but Vanitas disappears and reappears above Ven and delivers a slamming slash at Ven while unleashing ice spikes from the ground but Ven manages to dodge and delivers diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Strike but Vanitas sinks into the ground and delivers an upper slash and then sinks into the ground again and then delivers a rising upper slash while raining down fireballs but Ven dodges every fireball and vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash but Vanitas jumps back and fires a fireball which splits into multiple fireballs and they home in on Ven who moves and uses Strike Raid but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear and then unleashes a dark blue slash streak but Ven dodges and horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aerial Slam and then sends the masked boy to the ground but Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads dark blue lightning bolts at Ven who aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Surge.

Vanitas sinks into the ground again and then delivers rising slashes and then sinks into the ground again and then delivers a rising upper slash while raining down fireballs but Ven dodges and casts Tornado to send Vanitas into the air while trapped in a tornado but Vanitas disappears and reappears and delivers a diving slash but Ven triple vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by four slashes but Vanitas dodges and delivers vertical slashes with Void Gear followed by unleashing a dark blue slash streak but Ven dodge rolls out of the way and then uses Sonic Blade and delivers many dashing slashes but Vanitas disappears and reappears above Ven and tries to attack but Ven counters and delivers rapid slashes followed by Air Flair but Vanitas unleashes the trail of dormant Keyblades and fires more ice shards but Ven dodges by gliding and then delivers an aerial strike with Wayward Wind knocking Vanitas off but Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning bolts at Ven who dodges and aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Strike Raid but Vanitas jumps back and casts a fireball and splits it into multiple fireballs and sends them homing at Ven who dodges and tries to attack.

Vanitas counters and double slashes with Void Gear followed by unleashing another dark blue slash streak but Ven strikes back with Wayward Wind followed by using Aero Spin but Vanitas disappears and reappears above and slams down while unleashing ice spikes from the ground but Ven retaliates with horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a somersault slash but Vanitas horizontal slashes with Void Gear followed by an upper slash but Ven recovers and delivers four fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash sending the masked boy back but Vanitas sinks into the ground and delivers an upper slash while raining down fireballs at Ven burning him but Ven recovers himself and locks on at Vanitas and uses Multi Vortex and delivers many rapid slashes at the masked boy and then unleashes a giant tornado around him causing massive damage at Vanitas who jumps on another trail of dormant Keyblades and fires ice shards at Ven who dodge rolls out of the way and then delivers an upper slash with Wayward Wind knocking Vanitas off but Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning bolts but Ven dodges and casts Aero sending the masked boy upward.

Vanitas recovers himself out of the whirlwind and then delivers a horizontal slash with Void Gear followed by a diagonal slash but Ven blocks every slash and delivers a fast counter strike sending Vanitas back but Vanitas skids to stop and fires another fireball which splits into multiple fireballs at Ven who dodge rolls out of the way and then tries to aerial strike but Vanitas strikes back with Void Gear and they clash Keyblades but Ven delivers a fast spinning slash sending Vanitas to the ground but Vanitas sinks into the ground and then delivers an upper slash while raining down fireballs but Ven dodges and tries to attack but Vanitas disappears and reappears and delivers a slamming strike while unleashing ice spikes from the ground but Ven retaliates with diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a somersault slash and then a spinning slash but Vanitas double slashes with Void Gear followed by unleashing a dark blue slash streak but Ven delivers five fast slashes followed by a roundhouse slash but Vanitas slashes with Void Gear and then spreads out dark blue lightning at Ven who dodges and then casts Salvation and unleashes a powerful light followed by casting Faith and then unleashes multiple light blades around him creating a blinding light and Ven finishes off Vanitas.

Vanitas struggles to get back up.

"You've done it, Ventus…" Vanitas said as his mask starts to be destroyed revealing his face and he has yellow eyes and spiky black hair shocking Ven.

Meanwhile in Demiz's dimension Draco and Demiz are fighting and Draco unleashes barrage of attacks but Demiz disappears and reappears.

"You bastard! I'll DESTROY you!" Draco shouted as more dark aura covers him much to Demiz's pleasure.

 **"Yes… Very soon, Master Malus, your body awaits you."** Demiz said.

"DIE!" Draco shouted.

 _(Boss Theme: Darkest Storm)_

 _(Information: Defeat Demiz!)_

Demiz unleashes crimson and black blades and sends them to strike at Draco who disappears in darkness and delivers four brutal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by a heavy dark cleaving slash but Demiz disappears and reappears and unleashes a crimson and black fire orb and sends it at Draco who dodges and delivers four brutal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by a cleaving slash followed by casting Dark Thunder but Demiz unleashes dark spikes from the ground under Draco who recovers and retaliates with two punches followed by two brutal kicks and then delivers a cleaving slash with Dragon's Fang but Demiz unleashes tiny crimson and black blades all around Draco and sends them to crush Draco who deflects the blades and triple slashes with Draco followed by a brutal somersault slash but Demiz unleashes crimson and black fire pillars and then unleashes a dark hole unleashing crimson and black meteors at Draco who dodges them and casts Inferno and then enters Dragon's Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Dragon's Wrath mode and delivers storming slashes but Demiz fires crimson and black fireballs at Draco who deflects them and delivers more surging slashes and then thrusts his Keyblade on the ground and unleashes a black ethereal dragon and it breathes green and black flames for massive damage.

Demiz transforms himself into his black Keyblade form and delivers slashes as if wielded by invisible hands at Draco many times damaging him and then Demiz thrusts his Keyblade self into the ground and unleashing a dark explosion but Draco retaliates with horizontal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by a cleaving dark slash and then casts Dark Blizzard but Demiz unleashes crimson and black blades and slashes at Draco with them followed by unleashing tiny crimson and black blades and then teleport slashes all over the area and then sends his crimson and black blades at Draco while unleashing a dark explosion but Draco triple diagonal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by casting Dark Thunder and then uses Dark Raid but Demiz unleashes a dark hole to try and suck in Draco who manages to move out of the way and then vertical slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by a double brutal kick but Demiz fires crimson and black fireballs at Draco who deflects them but Demiz unleashes many meteors down at Draco who dodges and them double horizontal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by a vertical but Demiz unleashes a dark barrier around him which shatters at Draco stunning him and then Demiz unleashes tiny crimson and black blades at Demiz who disappears in darkness and then transforms himself into his black Keyblade form and then thrusts to the ground and unleashes a dark shock wave getting Draco who recovers.

Demiz unleashes a crimson and black fire orb which homes in on Draco and tries to burn him but Draco dodges and Orobu shoots green fireballs and then delivers a tail strike but Demiz unleashes black spikes from the ground to get the dragon damaging him and then unleashes a carpet of crimson thorns on the ground at Draco who dodges and triple slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by casting Shadow Orb but Demiz retaliates with unleashing black giant spikes from the ground three times but Draco locks on and uses Inferno Rain and then rains down green fireballs at Demiz and rains down more green fireballs but Demiz disappears and reappears and unleashes crimson and black thorns to attack and then rains down crimson and black fireballs from a dark hole above but Draco uses Shadow Surge and then uses Dark Edge but Demiz unleashes crimson and black blades and sends them to attack at Draco damaging him and then thrusts down crimson and black lightning but Draco locks on and uses a new shotlock known as Dragon Cannon and transforms Dragon's Fang into a giant cannon and fires a giant green fireball at Demiz getting him but Demiz unleashes meteors and then unleashes tiny crimson and black blades at Draco who deflects them but Demiz unleashes black spikes but Draco uses Dark Uppercut and delivers a slamming strike.

Demiz unleashes two dark holes and one tries to suck up Draco while the second unleashes meteors but Draco manages to dodge them gets hurt by the meteors but Draco triple brutal vertical slashes with Dragon's Fang and then delivers a cleaving diagonal slash while Orobu breathes green fire but Demiz rains down crimson and black fireballs and then unleashes crimson and black thorns but Draco delivers two brutal punches followed by an axe kick and then delivers a downward slash with Dragon's Fang but Demiz unleashes his dark barrier and it explodes stunning Draco allowing Demiz to unleash tiny crimson and black blades which go for him but Demiz disappears in darkness and then transforms himself into his black Keyblade self and then thrusts himself to the ground creating a dark explosion but Draco horizontal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by Dark Raid and then delivers a dark double somersault kick but Demiz unleashes crimson and black fire pillars and then unleashes a carpet of crimson thorns but Draco casts Dark Fire followed by casting Inferno but Demiz disappears and reappears and rains down meteors at Draco who tries to dodge them but he gets hit but Draco triple slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by Dark Uppercut and then slams Demiz down to the ground and then uses Carnage Barrage and delivers a barrage of cleaving strikes and then unleashes shadow fists and delivers many punches.

Demiz retaliates with transforming himself into his Keyblade self and slashes as if wielded by invisible hands and slashes all over at Draco and then thrusts himself to the ground creating a dark explosion but Orobu shoots green fireballs but Demiz unleashes crimson and black lightning and strikes at the dragon but Draco delivers five brutal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by entering Dragon's Rage mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Dark Reaper mode and delivers many storming slashes followed by unleashing shadow fists and delivers a punch but Demiz unleashes crimson and black blades and then fires crimson and black fireballs but Draco retaliates with Dark Blizzard and then casts Dark Thunder but Demiz rains down crimson and black fireballs and then rains down meteors but Draco aerial slashes at Demiz with Dragon's Fang followed by Shadow Surge followed by Dark Uppercut and sends Demiz down to the ground but Demiz unleashes a dark hole to try and suck up Draco who moves out of the way and vertical slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by a heavy swing but Demiz unleashes crimson and black thorns but Draco retaliates with four horizontal slashes with Dragon's Fang followed by Carnage Barrage but Demiz unleashes a dark barrier which explodes and then unleashes crimson and black tiny blades at him and then disappears in darkness and then transforms himself into his Keyblade self and thrusts to the ground creating a dark shock wave but Draco lets out a hue roar of rage and delivers many dark slashes with Dragon's Fang and then unleashes a giant shadow hand and delivers a giant punch finishing off Demiz.

 **"Yes…YES…!"** Demiz said.

Demiz kneels to the ground and just then they return to the Keyblade Graveyard but are at a different area and Draco walks over in anger.

Meanwhile at the earth pillar Terra lets out a huge scream of anger as darkness takes him and he and Xehanort exchange blows.

"Yes, boy! This is it! Unleash more anger!" Xehanort said.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL PAY!" Terra shouted.

 _(Boss Theme: Black Powder)_

 _(Information: Defeat Xehanort!)_

Xehanort delivers many slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers an icy strike but Terra recovers and delivers two heavy slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by casting Magma at Xehanort who retaliates with unleashing a giant earth pillar sending Terra into the air but Terra recovers and triple slashes with Ends of the Earth and then casts Dark Fire followed by Dark Haze but Xehanort teleports away and then unleashes a trail of dormant Keyblades sending them at Terra who dodges them and locks on at Xehanort and uses a new shotlock known as Ultima Cannon and fires a giant energy shot but Xehanort unleashes three sets of dark blizzard spells followed by unleashing dark fire spells but Terra uses Quake Hammer causing a shake and then diagonal slashes with Ends of the Earth but Xehanort unleashes dark lightning down at Terra who dodges and uses Earth Raid followed by Chaos Blade and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes but Xehanort teleports away and then delivers many slashes with his Keyblade and then teleports again and delivers more slashes but Terra retaliates with Dark Haze and then casts Dark Fire and enters Dark Impulse mode and delivers storming slashes and unleashes a giant black hand to attack but Xehanort unleashes a giant earth pillar Terra sending him into the air but Terra recovers and delivers more storming strikes.

Xehanort unleashes another trail of dormant Keyblades and sends them at Terra who dodges out of the way and casts Earth but Xehanort unleashes dark lightning spells at Terra who dodges and diagonal slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by Magma Strike but Xehanort delivers slashes with his Keyblade followed by an icy attack sending Terra back but Terra retaliates with a payback fang strike but Xehanort disappears and reappears and unleashes three sets of dark blizzard spells but Terra triple slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by a heavy horizontal slash but Xehanort retaliates with dark fire spells burning Terra and sending him back but Terra strikes back with Earth Edge and then uses Dark Haze but Xehanort unleashes two earth pillars to send Terra to the air but Terra tries to strike back but Xehanort disappears and reappears and delivers many slashes with his Keyblade and then teleports and then slashes again but Terra uses Meteor Strike and unleashes a barrage of meteors and then uses Geo Impact to strike but Xehanort unleashes more trails of dormant Keyblades at Terra who tries to dodge but they get him and swarm around but Terra deflects them and then uses Brutal Blast at Xehanort striking sending the old master back but Xehanort disappears and then reappears behind Terra.

Xehanort grabs hold of Terra and pins him to the ground and prepares to freeze Terra who struggles to break free and he manages to fight back and sends Xehanort back but Xehanort unleashes dark fire spells at Terra who dodges and strikes back with Ends of the Earth and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes but Xehanort unleashes dark lightning spells followed by unleashing dark blizzard spells but Terra continues delivering surging slashes and then uses Chaos Blade and enters Dark Impulse mode and delivers storming slashes followed by unleashing a giant dark hand to attack but Xehanort unleashes trails of dormant Keyblades to attack but Terra sinks into the ground and delivers an upper rising strike with his giant dark hand but Xehanort slashes with his Keyblade and then teleports and slashes again and then teleports and slashes again and then delivers an icy strike sending Terra back but Terra retaliates with Ars Solum and delivers a barrage of slashes but Xehanort unleashes three earth pillars from under Terra who recovers and slams his Keyblade down to the ground creating an earthquake causing the pillar to shake but Xehanort keeps his posture and unleashes dark fire spells followed by dark blizzard spells but Terra casts Magma and then uses Dark Haze to strike but Xehanort disappears and slashes with his Keyblade but Terra delivers a counter hammer.

Xehanort slashes with his Keyblade and then teleports and slashes again and then teleports and slashes again but Terra casts Earth and then casts Dark Fire but Xehanort unleashes more trails of dormant Keyblades and sends them to attack Terra who slides out of the way and triple slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by Earth Edge but Xehanort disappears and reappears behind Terra and grabs hold of him and pins him to the ground and tries to freeze Terra who struggles to break free and manages to fight back to break free sending Xehanort back but Xehanort unleashes ark lightning spells and then casts dark blizzard spells but Terra uses Geo Impact followed by Brutal Blast but Xehanort slashes and then teleports and then slashes and teleports again and slashes again but Terra counters and delivers a hammer strike but Xehanort disappears and reappears and unleashes dark lightning spells but Terra dodges and locks on and uses Ultima Cannon and fires a giant energy shot at Xehanort causing massive damage but Xehanort unleashes more trails of dormant Keyblades and sends them at Terra who moves and triple slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by two vertical slashes and then three diagonal slashes but Xehanort slashes with his Keyblade but Terra counters and triple slashes and then uses Zantetsuken and delivers a dashing attack and slashes finishing off Xehanort.

"Only now… Have I truly won…" Xehanort said.

Xehanort kneels to the ground while holding his Keyblade for support and breathes heavily and Terra walks up to the old master.

Meanwhile Astra and Malicia are still face-to-face and Malicia's veil is now off.

"Now that my body will be destroyed, the time has come for us to become one again! The α-blade must be created NOW!" Malicia said as she unleashes Ghoul Daraz and they hold Astra down.

"The Daraz…are from YOU?" Astra asked.

"Yes. This happened when that annoying cloaked bastard separated us. My negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I represent. An army of fledging emotions that do what I want." Malicia said as more Ghoul Daraz, Imp Daraz, Ogre Daraz, Minotaur Daraz, and Magnus Daraz appear. "I've sent them to as many worlds as possible, hoping to send you away from home and separate you from that annoying Lord of Light. We need you to be strong and the Daraz, along with the Unversed were the perfect opponents for the job. What's more, no matter how many Daraz you defeat, their negativity return to me, so I can create them again. You really think you had a chance against us, Astra? No. No matter what, we're always a step ahead of you." Malicia said as she comes closer to Astra and just then a bright flash occurs and the two start fusing together creating a beam of light.

Just then the still unconscious Jin gets blown away by the beam of light.

Meanwhile Ven and Vanitas are still face-to-face and Vanitas' mask is taken off revealing his face.

"Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together! The _X_ -blade will be forged!" Vanitas said as he summons Flood Unversed which hold Ven down.

"The Unversed…come from YOU?" Ven asked.

"It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel. A horde of fledging emotions under my control." Vanitas said as more Flood Unversed, Big Bruiser Unversed, Scrapper Unversed, Tank Toppler Unversed, and Trinity Armor Unversed appear. "I've sent them to many worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your master. We needed to make you stronger and the Unversed, along with the Daraz were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me. You never stood a chance against us, Ventus." Vanitas said as he walks to Ven and a flash of light occurs and Ven screams as he and Vanitas are being fused and a beam of light is created.

Just then the still unconscious Aqua gets sent away by the beam of light.

Meanwhile Draco walks over to Demiz but struggles and kneels to the ground while breathing heavily.

"Dammit…" Darco said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

 **"Yes. It's happened!"** Demiz said looking at the two beams of light. **"At long last! The α-blade and the _X_ -blade are now forged!" **Demiz said.

"No! Astri…! Ven…!" Draco said as he falls to the ground losing consciousness.

 **"You've spent your strength during our fight. How truly worthless. Still, I need you for my master. You shall become the perfect vessel!"** Demiz said as he gets up and walks to Draco.

"Astri… Jin…" Draco said as he closes his eyes.

 **"Your brat has been spared…for now. My master will come for him soon."** Demiz said as he flings Virtus off of the cliff and out of the sky. **"Now, it's time for my master to return with a new body!"** Demiz said as he takes Draco and sinks into the darkness.

Meanwhile Terra walks to the kneeling Xehanort and just then a shaking occurs.

"There, you see?" Xehanort asked pointing and Terra turns to see the two beams of light. "The _X_ -blade and the α-blade have been forged!" Xehanort said.

"Ven! Astra!" Terra cried.

"And now, Terra! It is time for our final union!" Xehanort said as he stands and points his Keyblade at his chest and stabs himself with his Keyblade.

"What?!" Terra asked turning to Xehanort said.

"At last, our moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessel and in with a younger and stronger new one!" Xehanort said as his heart leaves his body. "I swore I would survive…and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War! And now, it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!" Xehanort said as he sends his heart at Terra.

Terra quickly activates his Keyblade Armor for protection but dark aura surrounds him and struggles while Xehanort smirks evilly and vanishes into tiny particles that fly into the air.

Terra's armor falls to the ground broken and his Keyblade falls to the ground as well and Terra now has silver hair and yellow eyes revealing that Xehanort has Terra's body.

"This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such as its nature. In end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Terranort said.

Meanwhile Jin is floating in a white space and he remembers Astra's and Ven's words.

 _"We're asking you guys as friends. Just…put an end to us…" Ven said._

 _"Please just promise us that." Astra said._

Just then Jin opens his eyes and gasps and he finds Ignis and Stella.

"Hey, you're awake!" A voice said and Jin looks up to see Oswald.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Jin said.

"I know, but Mickey and I thought we'd help." Oswald said.

"Wait! Astra!" Jin said.

Meanwhile Aqua opens her eyes and gasps.

"Gosh, I'm glad you're okay." A voice and Aqua looks up to see Mickey.

"Ven!" Aqua said.

As Jin and Oswald look around for Astra the two animal companions point at something.

"What?" Jin asked as sees a figure. "Astra?" Jin asked running to the figure and Oswald follows him and they get close to the figure. "Astra." Jin said.

Just then Oswald takes a closer look at the figure and gasps at seeing what looks like a weapon that appears to be a sword with a long silver blade, angel and demonic wings on both sides, two big Keyblades with one being blue and having white stars while the second is yellow and having pink flowers crossed together, and a chain that's white and black with two crossed tiny Keyblades at the end and just then the figure reveals to be a girl with white and black hair, with the right eye being blue while the left is crimson, and wearing black and white armor and shocking Jin and she attempts to attack at Jin but Oswald bashes with his shield for protection.

"That's not Astra!" Oswald said.

 _"You are correct! I am known as Justice. The bearer of the divine blade you see before you known as the α-blade! Now I am brought back with my two hearts joined together again!"_ Justice said shocking Jin and Oswald.

Meanwhile Aqua and Mickey look around for Ven and then she finds someone which looks like Ven.

"Oh, thank goodness! Ven!" Aqua said running for Ven and Mickey follows her and they get close to him. "You're safe!" Aqua said but Ven doesn't respond. "Ven?" Aqua asked.

Just then Mickey takes a closer look and gasps at what looks like a weapon that appears to be a sword with a long gold blade with two green other blades at both sides, two Keyblades appearing to be Kingdom Keys crossed together, and a chain with two tiny Kingdom Keys crossed together and just then Ven reveals to have yellow eyes and evilly smirks and attacks Aqua but Mickey quickly blocks the attack with Star Seeker.

"That's not Ven!" Mickey said.

 **"Correct! I am not Ventus! His heart has become a part of mine now!"** Ven said with Vanitas' voice mixed while Ven's Keyblade Armor disappears revealing Vanitas' red and black organic bodysuit and red and black loincloth revealing Venitas shocking Aqua and Mickey.

Meanwhile in what looks like a black, red, blue, and green ethereal place Astra descends and later lands on a stained glass floor showing her and Malicia together in the Keyblade Graveyard and she looks around but then Malicia also descends to the floor while hold the same sword which is the α-blade but it's slightly broken.

"Looks like our union hasn't been completed as I thought. The α-blade shouldn't be broken like this. We must join together here and now so it can be completed!" Malicia said but Astra shakes her head.

"No! Rather, I'll destroy both it and YOU!" Astra said summoning Shining Star.

"What?! Are you stupid or did you take too many shots in the head during our fights?! You realize that the α-blade is part of your heart too! If you destroy it, your heart will disappear forever!" Malicia said.

"I don't care! I'll do anything for Draco, Jin, Ven, Aqua, and Terra!" Astra said.

"Idiot! You'd rather throw away the ultimate power of the divine blade just for the sake of your friends?! That's disgusting and worthless! That's all your care about!" Malicia yelled.

"At least I have friends! My heart has grown with each new experience and it's found a home with all the friends I've made!" Astra said thinking about Draco, Jin, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Fortitudo, Amora, Fulgur, Zervik, Virtus, Oswald, Mickey and even thinks about the friends she made in other worlds such as Sly, Bentley, Murry, Snow White, Dante, Lady, Cinderella, Jaq, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Nago, Rachel, Noel, Jet Yoro, Ina, Scrooge McDuck, Lea, Isa, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Minnie, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max, P.J., Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Hercules, Zack, Sophitia, Ratchet, Clank, Experiment 626, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Happy, Peter Pan, Slightly, Cubby, Tinkerbell, Yen Sid, Donald, and Goofy. "If I think of them every now and then and they don't forget me, then our hearts are strong TOGETHER! My friends…give me strength and I'll use it to defeat YOU!" Astra yelled.

"Hmph! Enough! I'll end your pathetic fantasies of friendship!" Malicia yelled.

Meanwhile in an ethereal place Ven descends and lands on a stained glass floor that has Ven and Vanitas in the Keyblade Graveyard and while he looks around Vanitas also descends to the flood and is carrying the same sword which is the _X_ -blade and is slightly broken.

"Our union was not finished. The _X_ -blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now and we can complete the _X_ -blade!" Vanitas said but Ven shakes his head.

"I've got a better idea; how 'bout I destroy you both?" Ven suggested summoning Wayward Wind but Vanitas laughs.

"The _X_ -blade is made of your heart too, idiot! If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever." Vanitas said.

"Whatever if takes, anything to save Terra, Aqua, Astra, Jin, and Draco!" Ven said.

"Hmph. It's always about your friends, isn't it?" Vanitas asked.

"At least I have some! I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine!" Ven said thinking about Terra, Aqua, Astra, Jin, Draco, Eraqus, Fortitudo, Virtus, Oswald, Mickey and even thinks about the friends he's made in other worlds such as Sly, Bentley, Murry, Snow White, Dante, Lady, Cinderella, Jaq, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Nago, Rachel, Noel, Jet Yoro, Ina, Scrooge McDuck, Lea, Isa, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Minnie, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max, P.J., Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Hercules, Zack, Sophitia, Ratchet, Clank, Experiment 626, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Happy, Peter Pan, Slightly, Cubby, Tinkerbell, Yen Sid, Donald, and Goofy. "My friends are my power and I'm THEIRS!" Ven said.

Back outside Jin and Oswald are face-to-face against Justice.

"You BITCH! What have you done to Astra?!" Jin demanded.

 _"Foolish human. As I have said, I am now complete. The Astra you knew is now gone and has become my being once more."_ Justice said.

"That weapon… It's…" Oswald stops talking.

 _"This α-blade, along with my sibling weapon, the X-blade will open a door…one that leads to the heart of all worlds. There, Keyblade warriors will arrive and fight for the battle of Kingdom Hearts and seek its all power. Once every Keybearer, both light and darkness meet in combat, the Keyblade War will commence, ending all sin in their hearts and righteous justice will start!"_ Justice said.

"Shut the hell up! Your bullcrap makes me sick! Give me Astra back!" Jin yelled.

Meanwhile Aqua and Mickey are face-to-face against Venitas.

"What have you done to Ven?!" Aqua demanded.

 **"I told you, his heart is mine now. This _X_ -blade, along with its sibling weapon, the α-blade will open a door…one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!" **Venitas said.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!" Aqua yelled.

Meanwhile at the earth pillar Terranort summons Xehanort's Keyblade and starts moving but then a giant chained force field appears surrounding Terranort.

"What?!" Terranort asked looking around and then turns to see Terra's Keyblade Armor which is now restored kneeling while carrying Ends of the Earth appearing alive.

"Your body submits, your heart succumbs, so why does your mind resist?!" Terranort demanded and the Keyblade Armor known as Lingering Will stands up while holding Ends of the Earth and prepares to fight Terranort.

 _(Boss Theme: Rage Awakened-The Origin)_

 _(Information: Defeat Xehanort and take back your body!)_

Terranort slides around the area and then starts firing shadow balls at Lingering Will who blocks the shadow balls and sends them back at Terranort who slides away and then delivers an Ars Solum slash but Lingering Will blocks the attack and then delivers a counter hammer strike sending Terranort back but he fires more shadow balls and then casts Earth and unleashes three rocks but Lingering Will slides out of the way and uses Quake Hammer causing a quake at Terranort who slides back and then delivers a triple slash with his Keyblade but Lingering Will counters and uses Aerial Slam sending Terranort into the air twice and then sends him back down to the ground but Terranort casts Magma and tries to burn at Lingering Will who dodges and triple slashes with Ends of the Earth but Terranort uses Ars Solum again but Lingering Will blocks and then counters and delivers a hammer quake sending Terranort back but Terranort slides all over and fires more shadow balls at Lingering Will who blocks the shadow balls and sends them right back but Terranort slides away and then casts Earth sending Lingering Will upward but it recovers and uses Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors damaging Terranort.

Terranort casts Cure on himself and heals himself and then starts attacking at Lingering Will with Dark Impulse storm strikes followed by a dark hand strike but Lingering Will moves away but Terranort sinks into the ground and goes for Lingering Will who slides over the shadow before Terranort could deliver a rising strike with the giant shadow hand and Lingering Will locks on and uses Ultima Cannon and transforms Ends of the Earth into the giant cannon and fires a giant energy shot damaging Terranort who casts Cure on himself again and then casts Magma at Lingering Will trying to burn it but Lingering Will retaliates with Quake Hammer and causes another quake causing massive damage but Terranort slides all over and then fires more shadow balls and then unleashes another barrage of shadow balls but Lingering Will blocks every shadow balls and sends them back at Terranort who slides away and then uses Ars Solum to attack but Lingering Will uses Aerial Slam to send Terranort to the air twice and then slams him down but Terranort triple slashes with his Keyblade but Lingering Will blocks and then delivers a counter hammer strike but Lingering Will casts Cure on himself again and heals his damage and then uses Dark Impulse to deliver storming strikes followed by a shadow hand but Lingering Will moves away.

Terranort sinks into the ground to go for Lingering Will who slides over the shadow before Terranort could deliver an upper strike with the shadow hand and Lingering Will uses Ars Solum to strike at Terranort who blocks and uses his own counter hammer but Lingering Will recovers and diagonal slashes with Ends of the Earth and enters Critical Impact mode but Terranort casts Earth to send Terranort into the air but Lingering Will tries to recover but Terranort fires shadow balls at Lingering Will who dodges every shadow ball but Terranort uses Meteor Crash to send down a barrage of meteors but Lingering Will dodges the barrage of meteors and then uses Geo Impact followed by Brutal Blast but Terranort disappears and casts Cure on himself and then unleashes a meteor from the ground and then teleports all over while summoning more meteors around and then sends the meteors at Lingering Will who blocks them but Terranort transforms his Keyblade into his own cannon and fires his own energy shot at Lingering Will who moves before an explosion occurs but Terranort teleports to Lingering Will and uses Ars Solum but Lingering Will quickly blocks and uses his counter hammer to send Terranort back but teleports to Lingering Will again and then vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Lingering Will blocks again and then delivers another counter hammer.

Terranort unleashes a giant meteor which come crashing down at Lingering Will quickly locks on at Terranort and then uses Ultima Cannon and fires another energy shot but Terranort casts Cure to heal himself and teleports everywhere and delivers Ars Solum slashes but Lingering Will blocks and counter hammers but Terranort uses Quake Hammer to cause massive damage but Lingering Will uses Aerial Slam to send Terranort into the air twice and then slams him down but Terranort unleashes another meteor and teleports all over while summoning more meteors and then sends them at Lingering Will who blocks every meteor but Terranort uses his Keyblade to transform into his cannon and fires another energy shot but Lingering Will dodges and uses Geo Impact but Terranort fires more shadow balls and unleashes another barrage of shadow balls but Lingering Will blocks them and sends them back at Terranort who slides away and uses Meteor Crash unleashing barrages of meteors but Lingering Will uses Chaos Blade and strikes but Terranort disappears and unleashes another meteor but Lingering Will dodges and slashes with Ends of the Earth but Terranort disappears and uses Ars Solum but Lingering Will blocks and delivers another counter hammer sending Terranort back but Terranort casts Magma and then casts Earth but Lingering Will uses Quake Hammer causing a quake.

Terranort casts Cure and then unleashes another meteor and then teleports everywhere while summoning more meteors around and sends them at Lingering Will who blocks them and tries to find Terranort who appears behind and uses Ars Solum but Lingering Will quickly retaliates with Quake Hammer again causing massive damage followed by Geo Impact but Terranort slides away and unleashes another giant meteor but Lingering Will uses Meteor Crash and sends a barrage of meteors causing massive damage but Terranort uses his Keyblade to create a cannon and fires an energy shot but Lingering Will dodge and uses his Ultima Cannon and fires an energy shot at Terranort causing massive damage but Terranort fires multiple shadow balls and then unleashes a barrage of shadow balls but Lingering Will blocks the shadow balls and sends them back to damage Terranort who slides away and then triple slashes with his Keyblade and then diagonal slashes but Lingering Will blocks and uses the counter hammer but Terranort unleashes multiple meteors while teleporting and sends them at Lingering Will who blocks them and then uses Ultima Cannon and fires the energy shot at Terranort who uses Ars Solum to attack but Lingering Will counters and uses Quake Hammer to deliver a quake making Terranort stumble allowing Lingering Will to delivers five slashes with Ends of the Earth and then uses its own Ars Solum to deliver barrage of attacks and then uses Zantetsuken and finish off Terranort.

Meanwhile back with Astra and Malicia who are now fighting and exchanging blows they stand face-to-face against each other.

 _(Boss Theme: Hope and Despair-Astra vs. Malicia)_

 _(Information: Defeat Malicia!)_

Malicia charges up the α-blade with energy and delivers energy slashes at Astra who cartwheels out of the way and uses Nova Barrage followed by casting Starstorm but Malicia disappears and reappears above Astra and delivers multiple rapid slashes with the α-blade followed by a slamming slash while unleashing energy shock waves but Astra retaliates with triple slashes with Shining Star and then casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Hope and unleashes multiple light orbs around her and sends them to strike at Malicia damaging her but Malicia unleashes a dark purple cross energy and sends it at Astra who casts Reflect to make it go right at Malicia who dodges it and then thrusts the α-blade unleashing dark purple fire pillars at Astra who cartwheels out of the way and uses Water Surge followed by Thunder Edge but Malicia horizontal slashes with the α-blade followed by multiple vertical slashes and then rains down dark purple fireballs down at Astra who casts her barrier to block every dark purple fireball and then vertical slashes with Shining Star and then casts Magic Volley and unleashes many magic orbs and sends them to strike at Malicia damaging her but Malicia slams the α-blade to the ground unleashing energy shock waves at Astra who dodges and casts Triple Blizzard.

Malicia disappears and reappears farther away in the air and rains down multiple dark purple lightning down at Astra who cartwheels away from the lightning but Malicia then unleashes multiple dark blizzard spells down at Astra who still dodges them but Malicia dives down at Astra while unleashing a powerful dark purple energy wave causing an explosion but Astra triple slashes with Shining Star followed by Cartwheel Thunder and then enters Celestial Star mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Supernova mode and delivers storming slashes but Malicia charges the α-blade with dark purple energy and delivers many slashes while unleashing dark purple shock waves but Astra dodges and then casts Hope followed by casting Peace and unleashes a powerful light circle and creates a light explosion but Malicia horizontal slashes with the α-blade followed by diagonal slashes and unleashes dark purple cross energy streaks but Astra dodges and diagonal slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Starstorm but Malicia disappears and reappears father away into the and rains down dark purple fireballs and then rains down multiple dark purple lightning but Astra dodges them all but Malicia dives down while unleashing dark purple energy waves and an explosion occurs but Astra casts Triple Fire followed by Thunder Edge.

Malicia teleports all over and slashes at Astra with the α-blade and keeps teleporting and slashing but Astra uses Pure Splicer and teleports and slashes all over and keeps teleporting and slashing but Malicia unleashes multiple poisonous globs while Astra unleashes a giant light pillar and delivers a slash but Malicia jumps into the air and rains down dark purple lightning down at Astra who dodges and aerial slashes at Malicia with Shining Star followed by Pure Surge and strikes at Malicia who retaliates with triple vertical slashes with the α-blade followed by a dark roundhouse kick but Astra casts Magic Volley and unleashes many orbs and sends them to strike but Malicia charges the α-blade with dark purple energy and delivers many slashes while unleashing dark purple shock waves and then unleashes three dark purple cross energy streaks but Astra locks on and uses Shooting Star and fires rapid stars down at Malicia causing excellent damage and Astra keeps delivering multiple rapid shooting stars and then fires a final giant star at Malicia who retaliates with teleporting and slashing all over but Astra uses Pure Splicer and counters with her teleport slashing and they deliver each other's teleport slashes but Malicia unleashes giant poisonous globs but Astra unleashes a giant light pillar and delivers a powerful slash.

Malicia unleashes dark purple fireballs and sends them homing in at Astra who casts Reflect to make the dark purple fireballs go right back at Malicia who warps away and then delivers many horizontal slashes with the α-blade and then delivers multiple vertical slashes and then delivers a thrusting slam unleashing dark purple waves of energy but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star followed by casting Hope and then cast Starstorm but Malicia rains down dark purple lightning and then unleashes five dark purple cross energy streaks but Astra blocks them all and casts Thunder Shot followed by using Fire Raid but Astra casts Peace followed by casting Nova Barrage but Malicia diagonal slashes with the α-blade followed by a dark spinning slash but Astra vertical slashes with Shining Star and then delivers three graceful slashes but Malicia disappears and reappears in the air and rains down dark blizzard spells and then rains down dark purple lightning but Astra dodges them and locks on at Malicia and uses Shoot Star and fires rapid shooting stars at Malicia in the air damaging her and then unleashes the final and giant star at Malicia causing massive damage but Malicia dives down at Astra and attacks with the α-blade but Astra retaliates with slashing with Shining Star and then uses Pure Surge to strike.

"Enough of this! Time to end this!" Malicia yelled as she unleashes a dark purple energy shot an it destroys the stained glass floor and the two girls are in midair.

"I'm not stopping this, Malicia!" Astra yelled.

"Then, you die here!" Malicia yelled.

Meanwhile Ven and Vanitas are fighting each other and are exchanging blows and the two are standing face-to-face against each other.

 _(Boss Theme: Unbreakable Chain)_

 _(Information: Defeat Vanitas!)_

Vanitas charges the _X_ -blade with energy and delivers many slashes while unleashing energy but Ven delivers four fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Raid and then uses Sonic Blade but Vanitas counters and triple slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by unleashing a cross energy streak but Ven dodge rolls and casts Salvation followed by using Ars Arcanum but Vanitas teleports and slashes all over the area getting Ven who retaliates with four fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a roundhouse slash but Vanitas triple slashes with the _X_ -blade and creates a cross energy shock wave on the ground but Ven dodges and uses Aero Surge and then casts Faith at Vanitas damaging him but Vanitas disappears into the air and delivers a rapid dashing strike attack with the _X_ -blade striking at Ven who dodge rolls all of the attacks and locks on at Vanitas and uses Multi Vortex and delivers rapid slashes and then unleashes a giant tornado damaging Vanitas who retaliates with many slashes with the _X_ -blade but Ven aerial slashes at Vanitas followed by a fast spinning slash getting him but Vanitas retaliates with slashing with the _X_ -blade and then fires a giant fireballs which splits into multiple giant fireballs and sends them homing in at Ven who dodges out of the way and uses Strike Raid.

Vanitas teleports all over while slashing at Ven with the _X_ -blade and continues to teleport and slash but Ven dodges every slash and aerial slashes at Vanitas with Wayward Wind followed by casting Tornado catching Vanitas in the tornado causing great damage but Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning at Ven who dodges and aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a fast somersault slash but Vanitas disappears and reappears above Ven and delivers a slamming strike while summoning ice spikes from the ground but Ven delivers five fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by entering Fever Pitch mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Cyclone mode and delivers storming slashes and then spins all around getting Vanitas who retaliates with slamming the _X_ -blade while unleashing energy shock wave but Ven dodges the shock waves and triple slashes with Wayward Wind but Vanitas disappears and reappears above Ven and delivers a slamming slash while unleashing giant ice spikes from the ground but Ven quickly retaliates with Vertical slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Spin but Vanitas disappears and reappears and delivers dashing slashes with the _X_ -blade but Ven dodge rolls and aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by an aerial wide slash.

Vanitas retaliates with teleport slashes with the _X_ -blade and keeps teleporting and slashing all over but Ven casts Salvation followed by casting Faith but Vanitas unleashes cross energy streaks at Ven who blocks and delivers a counter slash but Vanitas charges the _X_ -blade with energy and delivers energy shock waves but Ven dodges them all and triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by a spinning slash but Vanitas vertical slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by a diagonal slash but Ven counters and uses Aero Surge followed by Aero Edge but Vanitas unleashes a giant fireballs which split into giant fireballs and they home in at Ven who dodges and uses Sonic Blade at Vanitas who retaliates with dashing slashes but Ven strikes back with Aero Windmill but Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads dark blue lightning bolts but Ven dodge rolls under and aerial slashes with Wayward Wind followed by three aerial slashes but Vanitas disappears and reappears above and delivers a slamming strike while unleashing giant ice shards but Ven counters and delivers many fast slashes with Wayward Wind followed by three diagonal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by four slashes and then casts Tornado but Vanitas teleport slashes all over and strikes at Ven with the _X_ -blade and then delivers a slamming slash but Ven retaliates with fast edge slashes.

Vanitas unleashes cross energy shock waves on the ground at Ven who dodges and tries to attack but Vanitas teleport slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by slamming on the ground and unleashing many energy shock waves but Ven dodges and horizontal slashes with Wayward Wind followed by two roundhouse slashes but Vanitas unleashes giant fireballs which split into multiple fireballs and they home in on Ven who blocks them and then casts Faith followed by using Ars Arcanum but Vanitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning bolts at Ven but Ven locks on and uses Multi Vortex and delivers rapid slashes and then creates a giant tornado causing massive damage but Vanitas disappears and reappears above and slams the _X_ -blade on the ground unleashing giant ice shards and then unleashes energy shock waves but Ven triple slashes with Wayward Wind followed by Aero Edge and then uses Sonic Blade but Vanitas horizontal slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by unleashing cross energy shock waves but Ven dodges them all and uses Sonic Blade and then casts Salvation unleashing his powerful light at Vanitas who delivers many dashing slashes but Ven slashes with Wayward Wind and then casts Faith and the Salvation and causes massive damage at Vanitas sending him back but Vanitas disappears and reappears into the air.

"Playtime's over!" Vanitas said as he slams at the floor and shatters the stained glass floor and both Ven and Vanitas are in midair.

"I'm not done, Vanitas!" Ven yelled.

"You will be soon, idiot!" Vanitas said.

Meanwhile Jin, Oswald, Ignis, and Stella are fighting against Justice.

"You bitch! I'll end you and get Astra back!" Jin yelled.

 _"You can try, but you will die here, human."_ Justice said.

"Jin, let's team up and save Astra together!" Oswald said and Jin nods.

 _(Boss Theme: Sword of Doom)_

 _(Information: Team up with Oswald, defeat Justice, and break her hold over Astra!)_

Justice delivers many slashes with the α-blade and then unleashes white and black fireballs at Jin who dodges and rapid slashes with Phoenix Courage and then delivers multi kicks while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by bashing with his shield but Justice unleashes ethereal swords and sends them to strike at the two but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Stella unleashes cyan magical blasts from her horn but Justice vertical slashes with the α-blade followed by unleashing white and black lightning and then unleashes multiple cannons and fire many lasers but Jin disappears and reappears and unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike at Justice who teleports and delivers dashing slashes but Oswald unleashes pearl magic with his staff but Justice unleashes ethereal swords from the ground sending them into the air but Stella delivers a powerful pony kick while Ignis attacks with her talons but Justice delivers a heavy slash with the α-blade unleashing a powerful gamma ray slash but Jin triple vertical slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by break dance style spin kicks while Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak but Justice thrusts the α-blade unleashing a powerful light beam from the ground and unleashes white and black lasers but Jin attacks back.

Justice disappears and reappears above Jin and unleashes many ethereal giant blades and sends them at Jin who disappears and reappears and unleashes four clones and they deliver many slashes with their Keyblades and then use Ars Barrage and deliver many rapid slashes and then deliver uppercuts but Justice jumps into the air and delivers a diving strike unleashing white and black lightning but Oswald slashes with his sword followed by whacking with his staff but Justice unleashes tiny ethereal blades but Stella charges attack with her horn while Ignis unleashes waves of flames but Justice double slashes with the α-blade followed by unleashing white and black slash streaks and then unleashes wing shaped blades at the back and sends them to strike but Jin deflects the blades and diagonal slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by Teleport Strike while Oswald bashes with his shield but Justice dash slashes all over the area while firing lasers and then dives into the ground while unleashing ethereal blade spikes from the ground but Stella unleashes cyan magical blasts from her horn while Ignis delivers a spinning attack with her beak but Justice delivers four slashes with the α-blade followed by unleashing a gamma ray slash but Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and rains them down at Justice.

Justice unleashes tiny cannons and they fire white and black lasers at the group but Oswald blocks them with his shield and then bashes at Justice with his shield followed by slashing with his sword but Justice unleashes white and black lightning and then unleashes a white and black orb which unleashes ethereal blades raining down but Stella delivers a powerful pony kick while Ignis attacks with her talons but Justice unleashes wing like blades and sends them to strike but Jin deflects the blades and horizontal slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by Fire Shuriken but Justice diagonal slashes with the α-blade followed by unleashing white and black fires but Oswald casts pearl magic with his staff but Justice thrusts the α-blade unleashing a giant light beam from the ground and unleashes many white and black lasers but Stella unleashes cyan magical blasts while Ignis unleashes waves of flame but Justice vertical slashes with the α-blade followed by unleashing two gamma ray slashes and then dashes all over and slashes with the divine blade but Jin unleashes five clones and they deliver rapid slashes with their Keyblades and they deliver crossing slashes but Justice unleashes ethereal blades over the group and sends them to attack but Oswald whacks with his staff while Jin double roundhouse slashes with Phoenix Courage.

Justice jumps into the air and delivers a diving strike with the α-blade unleashing white and black lightning and then unleashes white and black fires but Ignis delivers a spinning strike with her beak while Stella charges with her horn but Justice double slashes with the α-blade followed by a heavy slash but Jin rapid slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by unleashing ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike but Justice deflects them and unleashes ethereal blades from the ground and then unleashes tiny cannons which fire white and black lasers but Oswald slashes with his sword followed by bashing with his shield but Justice vertical slashes with the α-blade and then unleashes white and black energy shock waves but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin triple slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by Ars Barrage and delivers rapid slashes and delivers an uppercut and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes but Justice thrusts the α-blade to the ground and unleashes a giant light beam on the ground and unleashes many white and black lasers but Oswald whacks with his staff while Jin delivers surging slashes and then enters Phoenix Justice mode and delivers storming slashes but Justice dash slashes all over while unleashing gamma ray slashes but Jin unleashes many clones and they form a giant star which traps Justice and then unleashes a phoenix shaped flame and it strikes.

Justice unleashes wing like blades and sends them to strike but Stella delivers a pony kick while Ignis attacks with her talons but Justice triple slashes with the α-blade followed by a flipping slash while unleashing white and black cross energy streaks but Jin delivers five fast slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by roundhouse multi kicks and then uses Teleport Strike but Justice unleashes tiny cannons which fire white and black lasers but Oswald slashes with his sword followed by bashing with his shield but Justice jumps into the air and delivers a diving strike while unleashing white and black lightning strikes but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Jin uses Blizzard Shuriken followed by unleashing ethereal katanas and sends them to strike but Justice vertical slashes with the α-blade followed by a horizontal slash and unleashes a gamma ray slash but Oswald casts Pearl from his staff while Stella unleashes cyan magical blasts but Justice dash slashes all over and then teleport slashes and strikes all over but Jin uses Teleport Strike to counter but Jin and Justice clash weapons and then Jin unleashes clones and strikes but Justice thrusts the α-blade on the ground and unleashes a giant beam unleashing a powerful light explosion but Jin and Oswald work together and unleashing many light orbs from their weapons striking at Justice and then unleashing a powerful light ray and they cause enough damage at Justice.

 _"Hmph. Impressive, BUT…!"_ Justice said as she unleashes six ethereal blades and they go for Jin.

"Astra!" Jin said but the blades strike at him and Oswald.

 _"Pathetic. Nothing can defeat me."_ Justice said.

"Dammit…! Draco… Astra… Lend me your strength…" Jin said looking at his Wayfinder and then his Wayfinder starts glowing with light and just then Phoenix Courage starts glowing with light and he rushes at Justice.

 _"You are foolish!"_ Justice said and they lock weapons creating a powerful wave.

Meanwhile Aqua and Mickey are fighting against Venitas.

"Aqua, let's team up!" Mickey said.

"Right. Anything for Ven." Aqua said.

 **"You're gonna die here!"** Venitas said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Key)_

 _(Information: Team up with Mickey, defeat Vanitas, and break his hold over Ven!)_

Venitas double slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by unleashing a dark blue slash streak but Aqua triple slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Edge but Venitas disappears and reappears above and delivers a slamming slash unleashing a giant blizzard spike but Mickey slashes with Star Seeker followed by firing a pearl but Venitas dashes all over slashes with the _X_ -blade but Aqua casts her barrier and uses Barrier Surge followed by Thunder Shot but Venitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning but Aqua aerial slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Surge while Mickey slashes with Star Seeker but Venitas horizontal slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by a vertical slashes but Aqua diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Magic Hour while Mickey fires two pearls but Venitas unleashes a giant fireball which splits into multiple giant fireballs and they home in at Aqua who casts Reflect and sends the fireballs right back and strikes at Venitas who disappears and reappears above and delivers a slamming slash but Aqua casts her barrier and delivers a counter blast but Venitas unleashes a cross energy streak but Mickey slashes with Star Seeker while Aqua casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Tsunami but Venitas sinks into the ground and delivers a rising slash and sinks again and delivers a rising slash while raining down fireballs but they dodge.

Venitas dashes all over the area and attacks with the _X_ -blade but Aqua casts her barrier and unleashes a counter blast strike but Venitas jumps into the air and spreads dark blue lightning bolts but Mickey slashes with Star Seeker but Venitas double slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by unleashing dark blue slash streaks but Aqua triple slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Edge but Venitas sinks into the ground and then delivers rising slashes and then sinks again and then unleashes rising upper slashes while raining down fireballs but Aqua horizontal slashes with Stormfall followed by Triple Plasma while Mickey unleashes pearls but Venitas unleashes giant fireballs which splits into giant fireballs and they home in at the two but they dodge and Aqua slashes with Stormfall while Mickey slashes with Star Seeker but Venitas disappears and reappears above and delivers a slamming slash while unleashing blizzard spikes from the ground but Aqua counters and diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by a vertical slash while Mickey unleashes two pearls but Venitas double slashes with the _X_ -blade and unleashes a dark blue slash streak but Mickey slashes with Star Seeker while Aqua casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Earth.

Venitas sinks into the ground and delivers rising slashes and then sinks again and then rises slashes again and then sinks again and then upper slashes while raining down fireballs but Aqua casts Tsunami while Mickey slashes with Star Seeker but Venitas dashes all over while attacking with the _X_ -blade but Aqua uses Thunder Surge while Mickey slashes with Star Seeker but Venitas charges an attack and then jumps into the air but Aqua and Mickey quickly form together and deliver spinning strikes while firing light orbs and then unleash a powerful light attack while Venitas slams to the ground and unleashes a powerful explosion while sending out four shock waves but Aqua triple slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Strike while Mickey unleashes two pearls but Venitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning bolts but Mickey aerial slashes with Star Seeker while Aqua uses Ice Barrage but Venitas vertical slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by two diagonal slashes while unleashing cross energy streaks but Aqua casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Thunder Shot but Venitas unleashes a giant fireball which splits into multi giant fireballs and they home in at the two but Aqua casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back at Venitas who disappears and reappears above and slams down while unleashing blizzard spikes but Aqua casts Water.

Venitas retaliates with a double slash with the _X_ -blade followed by unleashing dark blue slash streaks but Mickey slashes with Star Seeker while Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by a roundhouse slash but Venitas dash slashes with the _X_ -blade but Aqua casts her barrier and uses Barrier Surge but Venitas charges his attack again but Aqua and Mickey form together and spin while unleashing light orbs and then unleash a powerful light strike while Venitas dives to the ground and then casts an explosion while sending out four shock waves but Aqua diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Thunder but Venitas disappears and reappears and slams down while unleashing blizzard spikes but Mickey casts three pearls but Venitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning bolts but Aqua aerial slashes and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Ghost Drive mode but Venitas sinks into the ground and upper slashes and then sinks into the ground and upper slashes again while raining down fireballs but Aqua storm slashes and then teleports while leaving out blades all around and then creates an explosion to strike while Mickey slashes with Star Seeker but Venitas unleashes a giant fireball which splits into multiple fireballs but they dodge and try to attack.

Venitas charges his attack again and jumps into the air but Aqua and Mickey form together and spin while unleashing light rays while Venitas dives down and unleashes an explosion while sending out four shock waves but Aqua and Mickey unleash powerful light strikes but Venitas dashes all over while slashing with the _X_ -blade but Aqua casts her barrier and then delivers a counter blast but Venitas double slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by unleashing cross energy streaks but Mickey unleashes three pearls while Aqua uses Barrier Surge followed by Blizzard Edge but Venitas diagonal slashes with the _X_ -blade followed by a spinning slash but Aqua counters and triple slashes with Stormfall followed by Thunder Strike while Mickey slashes with Star Seeker but Venitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning bolts and then dives into the ground and then delivers upper slashes and then sinks again and then rises to slash while raining down fireballs but Aqua horizontal slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Edge while Mickey slashes with Star Seeker but Venitas unleashes giant fireballs which splits into multiple fireballs but they dodge and Mickey unleashes pearls while Aqua slashes with Stormfall but Venitas disappears and reappears to slam down while unleashing blizzard spikes from the ground but Mickey slashes with Star Seeker while Aqua diagonal slashes with Stormfall but Venitas charges his attack again but Aqua and Mickey quickly spin and unleash light rays and then unleash a powerful light strike getting Venitas.

Aqua and Mickey charge at Venitas who delivers a sideswipe with the _X_ -blade sending both Aqua and Mickey back and Aqua hits a rock.

 **"What's wrong? Giving up already?"** Venitas taunted.

Aqua takes out her Wayfinder.

"Terra… Ven… Give me strength." Aqua said and the Wayfinder starts glowing and so does her Keyblade and she charges at Venitas.

 **"You're just wasting your energy!"** Venitas said and they both lock their Keyblades and unleash a powerful wave.

Meanwhile Astra and Malicia are fighting in midair and are clashing together and Astra unleashes a charge full of light energy while Malicia charges full of dark energy and they clash between energies but then Astra gains the upper hand and delivers a light strike at Malicia who uses a shotlock of her own and fires a dark purple laser from the α-blade but Astra uses her shotlock and unleashes a cyan laser and they clash lasers and then Astra gains the upper hand and fires the laser striking at Malicia making her vulnerable allowing Astra to disappear and reappear all over and unleashes light blades at Malicia and then unleashes a powerful light pillar ending Malicia.

"Nooo…! I don't like this…!" Malicia said.

Astra delivers the final strike with Shining Star at Malicia separating her from the α-blade and then Astra grabs hold of Malicia.

"Both of us can't exist…not anymore…" Astra said.

"Noo! Let go!" Malicia yelled as she tries to grab the α-blade but fails.

Meanwhile Ven and Vanitas are fighting in midair and are clashing together and Ven unleashes a charge full of light while Vanitas charges full of darkness and they clash between energies but Ven gains the upper hand and strikes at Vanitas who uses a shotlock of his own and unleashes a dark laser but Ven uses his shotlock from the X-blade and unleashes a light laser and they clash lasers and then Ven gains the upper hand and fires his laser striking at Vanitas leaving him vulnerable allowing Ven to dash all over Vanitas while unleashing light blades at Vanitas and then unleashes a powerful slash ending Vanitas.

"Why…?!" Vanitas asked.

Ven delivers the final strike with Wayward Wind at Vanitas separating him from the _X_ -blade and Vanitas tries to grab it but to no avail.

Meanwhile Jin and Justice are still locking weapons and Jin tries to gain the upper hand.

 _"It's futile! You cannot defeat me."_ Justice said.

"Shut up! Don't underestimate me!" Jin yelled.

 _"Jin!"_ A voice said and it's Astra said.

"Astra?" Jin asked.

 _"What is this?!"_ Justice asked as just then an image of Astra appears in Justice.

 _"Jin, you have to seal me! You have to destroy the α-blade!"_ Astra said.

"Seal you?! If I do that…" Jin was cut off.

 _"I don't care what happens to me. Please, it's better that Justice never exists again, and the only way is to seal me and destroy Malicia!"_ Astra said.

"I can't…" Jin said.

Meanwhile Malicia still tries to take back the α-blade but Astra stills holds her and then the α-blade starts to be destroyed.

Meanwhile as Jin and Justice are still locking weapons the α-blade starts to break.

 _"No!"_ Justice said.

 _"Now, Jin!"_ Astra said.

Meanwhile Astra sends Malicia down and Malicia starts to disappear in darkness and is destroyed revealing a new stained glass floor showing Astra and Astra lands on the new stained glass floor and Shining Star glows in front of her.

"Jin, please…" Astra said.

Back outside Jin is still locking at Justice.

 _"Jin, I'm sorry, but this is the only way…"_ Astra said.

"What?!" Jin asked and then Astra makes Justice have Jin's Keyblade stab at Justice's chest and a powerful light pillar starts to appear on Justice who screams and disappears in the light pillar while the α-blade levitates starts glowing in light and unleashes light rays.

Just then Oswald wakes up and sees the α-blade unleashing light rays.

"No! It's goin' outta control!" Oswald said running for the weapon.

Meanwhile Astra's body starts to fade into light and becomes light particles revealing her heart which flies into the ethereal sky but the light particles go for Shining Star which stops glowing in light and the Keyblade later disappears while Astra's heart continues flying into the ethereal sky and is now gone from the ethereal place.

Meanwhile Aqua and Venitas are locking weapons.

 **"Still struggling like an insect? I'll fix that!"** Venitas said.

Meanwhile Vanitas still tries to get the _X_ -blade back but then it shatters.

Meanwhile as Aqua and Venitas are still locking weapons the _X_ -blade starts to break.

 **"What?!"** Venitas asked and then Aqua sends him back while the now broken _X_ -blade levitates starts to glow in light while unleashing light rays all over.

Just then Mickey wakes up and sees the _X_ -blade unleashing light rays.

"Oh, no…! It's gone all haywire!" Mickey said running for the weapon.

Meanwhile Wayward Wind starts to disappear while Vanitas disappears and is now destroyed revealing a new stained glass floor revealing just Ven who lands on the stained glass floor and then his body starts to fade into light and becomes light particles revealing his heart and both the heart and light particles fly into the ethereal sky.

Meanwhile Jin covers himself from the light rays being sent by the α-blade and later Shining Star appears on the ground.

"Astra! No…!" Jin yelled running for the Keyblade but the light rays block his path but then the α-blade shatters and is now destroyed.

Meanwhile Aqua covers herself from the light rays being sent by the _X_ -blade and later Venitas is gone revealing only Ven lying on the ground.

"Ven!" Aqua said running for Ven but the light rays block her path but then the _X_ -blade shatters and is now destroyed.

After the destruction of both weapons a powerful light explosion starts to occur and Jin quickly makes his way for Shining Star despite being held back by the explosion's force and manages to take it but the Jin looks up to see Virtus falling from the sky.

"Virtus!" Jin cried but then the explosion force sends Virtus back but Jin quickly goes for him and manages to catch him.

Meanwhile Ven's body is sent back by the force of the explosion and Aqua goes for Ven who is being sent to the sky and Aqua manages to take Ven's hand and the explosion gets bigger.

Meanwhile at the earth pillar Lingering Will stands before the defeated Terranort and just then a cape appears behind Lingering Will who kneels to the ground while holding Ends of the Earth and then a giant light explosion occurs and it goes for the earth pillar getting Terranort and then it goes for Lingering Will who thinks about Ven, Aqua, Draco, Astra, and Jin and the later a bright flash occurs.

After the light explosion ends everything is clear around the Keyblade Graveyard and only Lingering Will remains at the top of the earth pillar and just then the giant blue heart becomes covered by the dark sky and is now gone shutting the light under Lingering Will and everything goes black.

 _"Aqua, Ven… Draco, Astra, Jin… One day, I will set this right."_ Terra said.

Meanwhile in the Lanes Between four figures are lying in midair of the space and they are Jin, Virtus, Aqua, and Ven but then Orobu, Stella, Ignis, Oswald, and Mickey fly over to them and Oswald and Mickey nod and use the Star Shard while taking the four and they transport out of the Lanes Between becoming rays of light which vanish from space.

Meanwhile Astra descends down from the ethereal air and into an abyss.

"This place is… Yes, I know it! It's so bright! This is your heart!" Astra said as everything goes white.

Meanwhile Ven descends down from the ethereal air and goes into an abyss.

"This place… I've been here before… So warm… I remember now. This is your heart." Ven said and everything goes white.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Oh...my...GOD! Another LONG ass chapter for multiple fights! This took me TWO days to work on this and I've managed to finish this today! I REALLY hope you enjoyed this. Anyway, next time, we're going for the final episode of Jin and Aqua and they are going against two forces of darkness. Who will win? The Keyblade Masters of Light or the two Master of Darkness? Find out! I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	56. Chapter 55: Masters of Light and Dark

Chapter 55: Masters of Light and Darkness

In the dark and ruined room Demiz returns with the still unconscious Draco and Demiz approaches the dark spirit.

 **"I have returned, Master."** Demiz said.

 **"So, you have the vessel for me? What of the _X_ -blade and the α-blade?" **The dark spirit figure asked.

 **"They were forged, but I have foreseen an unfortunate outcome, they both were destroyed."** Demiz said.

 **"And the Prince of Light?"** The dark spirit figure asked.

 **"I have traded him for Draco."** Demiz said.

 **"Very well. I will come for him soon. I shall finally inhabit a new vessel for me."** The dark spirit said.

Just then Draco opens his eyes and looks around the dark and ruined room.

"Huh…? What?" Draco asked looking around and he finds Demiz. "You bastard! Where am I?!" Draco demanded summoning Dragon's Fang.

 **"Calm yourself. I have saved you from a horrifying demise."** Demiz said.

"What are you talkin' about?!" Draco demanded.

 **"The Keyblade Graveyard was in the brink of an explosion and your friends, Jin and Astra are no more."** Demiz said.

"You're lying!" Draco yelled.

 **"Perhaps this should convince you."** Demiz said as he unleashes an orb showing the Keyblade Graveyard and there is an explosion and later no one remains.

"No… Astri… Jin… They're…" Draco stops talking.

 **"Yes, they died."** Demiz said.

"No…no…NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Draco shouted with rage as dark aura appears him and then breathes heavily. "Dammit, I coulda saved 'em… I promised I'd protect them. You took me from them!" Draco yelled.

 **"Ungrateful fool. I saved your life, because now you have a second chance."** Demiz said.

"For what?" Draco asked.

 **"For creating a new world, where your friends can be safe and happy again."** The dark spirit figure said.

"Who're you?" Draco asked.

 **"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Malus."** Malus introduced.

"Malus…? Like, the Keyblade Paragon of Darkness?! That's impossible! I heard stories you were defeated by Aptus, the Keyblade Paragon of Light. The most powerful Keyblade Master of all." Draco said.

 **"Well, he sealed my body, but I extracted my heart and soul before I could be completely sealed. You are now standing before the soul."** Malus said.

"Well, whaddya want from me?" Draco asked.

 **"You desire to be with your friends again, yes?"** Malus asked.

"Well, yeah. They're everythin' to me." Draco said.

 **"Then, I have a plan that can help you."** Malus said.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

 **"Before my conflict with my brother began, I started to contemplate a plan that can create a utopia for every heart. In order to achieve this goal, I would need Kingdom Hearts' power and corrupt it with darkness."** Malus said.

"Corrupt Kingdom Hearts?! Why would you wanna do that?" Draco asked.

 **"With Kingdom Hearts under my power, I can create a new world, where there is no more light, no more order, no more and only chaos and darkness exist and every heart in it would become one with the darkness, with me as its new leader."** Malus explained.

"A world with only chaos and darkness? But, there wouldn't be anyone left, so how could you create a peaceful utopia if you're just using darkness?" Draco asked.

 **"The perfect way to bring order is to create disorder. That is the only way for happiness and peace. Have you ever seen the worlds in their so-called peaceful state? In reality, their peace is FALSE! Their so-called order is blinding them into believing that they are happy and alive, but they are actually suffering. Those, on the path of light are fools, who think they are achieving peace, but what they're accomplishing is lies. Chaos and darkness are the only things that make true peace and happiness."** Malus said.

"But, Master Fortitduo taught me that darkness, in the wrong hands, will bring only destruction and death and Master Eraqus taught me that darkness needs to be destroyed." Draco said.

 **"They're fools, who try to brainwash their students into the false path. But, I can help you move to right side, if you join me. Join me, Draco and we can gives the worlds what they truly deserve, true peace by darkness! Once that's accomplished, your friends Jin and Astra will be brought back as well and you can be with them again."** Malus said.

"I dunno… How can I help?" Draco asked.

 **"All you need do is allow me to borrow your heart and your body until my body can be unsealed."** Malus said.

"You're…gonna take over my body…?" Draco asked.

 **"Your heart has already tapped with pure darkness as you've fought Demiz. Your ferocity and anger are the perfect ingredients of pure darkness. We shall work together and become one until I return to my original body once it's unsealed."** Malus said.

"Bring Jin and Astri back…" Draco said as he thinks about Jin and Astra. "I'd do anything for 'em… I wanna see 'em again. You promise they will come back when your darkness and chaos goal is complete?" Draco asked.

 **"Indeed."** Malus answered.

"Until they come back, I don't care about the fates of the worlds. I don't care if anyone lives or dies. I just want to see them again and be with them again. Okay, Malus, I'll help you with your plan. So, what should I do?" Draco asked.

 **"It's very simple. You've already opened your heart to the darkness. You've allowed your heart and your being to become darkness itself! Now, all I need do is to take your body for a while."** Malus said.

"Do it." Draco said.

 **"Demiz! My heart."** Malus said.

 **"Yes, my master."** Demiz said as he takes out what looks like a glass that contains a black heart full of dark aura.

 **"Now, Draco, become one with me!"** Malus said as his heart goes into Draco's chest while Malus' soul enters Draco's body through his mouth as more dark aura appears around Draco's body and later Malus is now inside Draco's body and Draco's eyes become menacing crimson while his skin becomes pale. **"Hahahahaha. At last. My new vessel. What a fitting and strong one. You've done well bringing this one to me, Demiz."** Malus said.

 **"I am pleased, Master."** Demiz said bowing.

 **"Now, I need one more thing from you. Consider this your final act."** Malus said.

 **"I can see what you desire. By all means, Master. Do what you must."** Demiz said and Malus levitates Demiz into the air and then thrusts his hand out making something coming out of Demiz's diamond chest and it's the black Keyblade and the black Keyblade flies out of Demiz's chest and it goes for Malus who takes the Keyblade.

 **"Ah, my Keyblade. How long has it been before my feeble brother sealed my body. Now…"** Malus points his Keyblade at Demiz who starts glowing crimson and black aura and then Demiz transforms into crimson and black ethereal energy and it flies to the Keyblade which glows a menacing crimson and black energy and Malus smiles wickedly. **"Yes, I can feel my strength returning. I can feel my power growing. I have RETURNED! Hahahahaha!"** Malus said and he sees four figures in the Lanes between and they are Jin, Virtus, Aqua, and Ven. **"Still, they live. No matter. Perhaps Jin is the obstacle in my plan. I shall get rid of him first. It would prove to be a good test run for my new body anyway. My powers have not yet tuned to this body, but they will come in time and I will learn to control this body soon enough."** Malus said as he disappears in darkness.

Meanwhile Jin and Aqua are still unconscious but they later start opening their eyes.

"Where am I…?" Aqua asked and she finds Jin. "Jin." Aqua said.

"Hey. You're okay too, huh? Where are we?" Jin asked.

"Aqua, Jin, you both lost consciousness." A voice said and they turn to see Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid." Jin said.

"Fortunately, Mickey and Oswald found you both, Ventus, and Prince Virtus drifting in the Lanes Between and brought you back to me to receive proper care." Yen Sid said.

"I see. Thanks." Jin said and Ignis flies to Jin and nudges him. "Hi, girl." Jin said and Stella and Orobu also nudge him. "You're both okay, but…" Jin stops talking.

Aqua turns to the unconscious Ven.

"What happened to…?" Jin stops talking.

"I am sorry, but there was no sign of either Terra or Draco." Yen Sid said.

"I see." Aqua said.

"Dammit." Jin said and he looks down to see the sleeping Virtus who yawns and sleeps again. "Virtus. You're alive. That's good." Jin said and then looks at Shining Star. "Astra…" Jin said.

"Astra had no choice, but to have you seal her soul away so she would not have to be Justice and serve darkness' hand. I understand it's difficult to accept that her soul was sealed away in her own Keyblade, but she made her choice and wanted to sacrifice herself. Now she has lost her heart and it is missing somewhere between the light and darkness." Yen Sid said.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea…" Aqua said and she turns to the unconscious Ven. "Ven. Ventus!" Aqua said shaking Ven's body.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid said.

"What?" Jin asked.

"When will he wake?" Aqua asked.

"I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity." Yen Sid said.

"No…" Aqua said.

"Now what?" Jin asked.

"I'll keep Ven safe until he wakes. Forever if I have to." Aqua said.

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus' heart and Astra's heart hang in the balance. Ventus' heart sleeps in the place between light and darkness while Astra's heart is now lost between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means they both will be looking for friends. Those, who believe in them, to show them the way home. Just as long as you love them…then Ventus and Astra will be able to find you when Ventus wakes and when there is a way to undo the seal for Astra. They can follow that love back to where they belong…the Realm of Light." Yen Sid said sitting on his chair.

"Yeah!" Oswald said.

"Don't you worry, Aqua, Jin. I believe in Ven and Astra too." Mickey said.

"So do I! There both my friends too!" Oswald said.

"Gosh, they've been as good friends to me and Oswald as anybody. And if you two and we believe in 'em with all our hearts…then they'll have four lights to follow, instead of one." Mickey said.

"Six lights." Aqua said.

"What?" Jin asked.

"Terra and Draco." Aqua said.

"But…they're gone…" Jin said.

"Maybe for good…" Oswald said.

"I think I know how to find Terra, just as you know how to find Draco." Aqua said taking out her Wayfinder and Jin does the same.

"You're right. I can't stop looking for him. I'll find that idiot no matter what." Jin said.

Later Jin and Aqua leave the tower and Jin is carrying Virtus while Aqua is carrying Ven on her back.

"I'm returning to Divine Kingdom. I'll have to tell Master Fortitudo everything that's happened. I doubt he'll be happy to hear about Draco's disappearance and what happened to Astra." Jin said.

"Yeah and Ven needs a safe place." Aqua said and just then Ven hand's summons Wayward Wind and then unleashes a light beam creating a portal.-blade

"Well, I guess he knows where he wants to go." Jin said.

"Alright…if that's where you wanna go." Aqua said.

"Well, I'll let you two go." Jin said as he uses Phoenix Courage to create a portal. "This is where we part ways, Aqua. Goodbye." Jin said.

"Right." Aqua said.

"And, Aqua? May your heart be your guiding key." Jin said shocking Aqua and then Jin goes for the portal and Ignis, Stella, and Orobu follow him before the portal disappears.

"Okay, Ven. Let's go." Aqua said as they go for the portal.

At the castle gardens of Divine Kingdom the portal appears and Jin walks out of the portal before it disappears.

"Jin!" Fulgur cheered.

"You're back!" Zervik cheered.

"Jin? You're home." Fortitudo said.

"Yes, and here is your son." Jin said giving Virtus.

"Virtus!" Amora cheered hugging her son.

"Thank you, Jin. What else happened?" Fortitudo asked.

"Master…" Jin begins explaining everything that happened in the Keyblade Graveyard shocking Fortitudo.

"So, Astra became Justice and in fact created the α-blade." Fortitudo said.

"Yes, and she made me seal her soul and now she's in here." Jin said showing Shining Star.

"I see. I was afraid something like this happened. What of Draco?" Fortitudo asked.

"Draco is nowhere to be found." Jin answered.

"I see." Fortitudo said.

"Forgive me, Master. I've let this happen." Jin said.

"This isn't your fault, Jin. Hazama, or Demiz and Xehanort were responsible. It was their ambitions that caused this." Fortitudo said.

"So, what should we do for Astra?" Jin asked.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Fortitudo said as they enter the castle and later arrive at the throne room. "The time has come for you to see this for the first time." Fortitudo said as he casts a spell to move the throne aside revealing a hole on the ground.

"What's…?" Jin stops talking.

"This what I've been wanting to show you when you became Keyblade Master. Now, it's my chance." Fortitudo said as he goes down the staircase and Jin follows him and they later arrive at a metallic hallway passing many doors and then they stop at a giant metallic door. "This door leads to what I've been working on and this is where Keyblade Masters go to." Fortitudo said as he opens the metallic door revealing a giant metallic room that looks like a laboratory.

"What is this place?" Jin asked.

"This is where I work on experiments to help better the kingdom and is also where I do my research that things that may either help or disrupt the worlds. In here, there is a portal that leads to a different world and I've been working on a place that could help with my research." Fortitudo said.

"Really?" Jin asked.

"Yes. Here." Fortitudo said revealing a portal and they go in and they later arrive at what looks like a gated place. "This is where I started creating a new place for research, but since Astra needs a safer place, this will have to do." Fortitudo said.

"I see." Jin said.

"You remember what I taught you when you became Keyblade Master?" Fortitudo asked.

"Yes. I'll do it." Jin said.

"We will do this together." Fortitudo said and they use their Keyblades to unleash a powerful wave of light and later something is created and it's what looks like a giant silver tower. "At last, this new facility is complete." Fortitudo said.

"Amazing. This is where we'll keep Astra." Jin said and they enter the tower.

Jin and Fortitudo go through the tower and later come across a room with many chains and a silver pedestal.

"This place is where Astra can remain safe and only us Masters know where it is. From this day forward, those, who enter this place will be lost to remembrance, none to solve the mystery. None, except us." Fortitudo said and Jin nods and then places Shining Star onto the silver pedestal.

"Don't worry, Astra. Draco and I will be back and I'll find a way to unseal you." Jin said and Stella goes for the pedestal and rests next to it. "Okay, Stella, you can watch over her in my place." Jin said and they leave the room known as the Chamber of Seal.

Jin and Fortitudo return to the castle and Jin leaves the castle and goes through the garden.

"Jin, will you find Draco?" Fortitudo asked.

"I'll do what I can. I have to figure out where I can find him." Jin said as he gets on Ignis who starts flying in the air and Jin looks at his Wayfinder. "Draco, where are you and where can I find you?" Jin asked as he leaves Divine Kingdom.

Meanwhile Aqua walks out of the portal and arrives at Land of Departure but is shocked to be its current state with black clouds around, the ground broken apart, and the castle nearly in ruins and later finds Eraqus' Keyblade Master's Defender on the ground and picks it up.

 _"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you, I will bring Terra back… Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master. He's not as weak as you think."_ Aqua remembers saying these words and later goes into ruined castle and goes through it and later goes for the throne room.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Aqua." Eraqus said._

 _"Yes?" Aqua said._

 _"Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and find the legion of darkness at our doorstep…I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away." Eraqus said._

 _"What?" Aqua asked._

 _"Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain…trick. Just use the key and this land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever to solve the mystery. None, Aqua, except you." Eraqus said._

 _Flashback End._

Aqua places Ven on the middle chair and then Aqua gets behind it and uses Master's Defender to reveal a small keyhole on the back of the chair and Aqua uses Master's Defender to unleash a light beam at the keyhole and later the enter room is now transformed into a white room with glowing chains known as Chamber of Waking.

"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." Aqua said patting Ven's head and then leaves the chamber and later leaves the newly formed castle.

 _"Aqua, put an end to me."_ Terra's voice said.

"Terra, tell me where to find you." Aqua said as she starts moving.

Meanwhile Jin returns to Lanes Between and later finds Noble Palace full of darkness.

"Something's not right in Noble Palace. I better go there and investigate." Jin said as Ignis flies over to Noble Palace and decides to land in that world.

 _(Town Plaza)_

Jin arrives at Noble Palace which has dark red skies and arrives at the town plaza and while Jin is exploring he finds someone and so he rushes to that figure and it's Draco's body.

"Draco! There you are, you big idiot! Do you have any idea how worried you made me?" Jin asked and Orobu runs to Draco's body but then 'Draco' starts walking toward Jin and then grabs Jin by his throat. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Jin demanded.

 **"So, you are Jin, I assume?"** 'Draco' asked as dark aura appears around him.

"This darkness… It's foul! Draco, fight it!" Jin yelled.

 **"You see me in Draco's image."** 'Draco' said as he throws Jin who manages to recover himself. **"You fool! Draco's heart has become one with darkness and has become one with ME!"** 'Draco' said unleashing the black Keyblade.

"Who are you?!" Jin demanded.

 **"I am Malus. The Keyblade Paragon of Darkness!"** Malus introduced shocking Jin.

"No… How is THIS possible?! You're supposed to be sealed!" Jin said.

 **"My soul and heart were extracted before my body was sealed by Aptus and now I shall use my dark power to destroy you!"** Malus said as he unleashes a dark orb at Jin who deflects with Phoenix Courage.

"Bastard! My name is Master Jin! Now, release my friend…no, my brother's heart or DIE!" Jin yelled getting into his fighting stance.

 **"You dare to challenge a Paragon?! Such utter foolishness. This body may still be new to me, but I can destroy you with a lift of a finger!"** Malus said as he disappears and reappears behind Jin who jumps back.

 _(Boss Theme: Black and White)_

 _(Information: Defeat Malus and break his hold over Draco!)_

Malus horizontal slashes with his dark Keyblade known as Dawn of Despair followed by unleashing shadow hands and deliver punches but Jin dodges and triple slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by Fire Shuriken and then unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike but Malus retaliates with triple brutal vertical slashes with Dawn of Despair and then delivers a brutal swinging slash but Jin diagonal slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by Stealth Blade and then uses Ars Barrage and unleashes a flurry of attacks followed by an uppercut but Malus retaliates with disappearing and then reappears and casts Inferno followed by casting Dark Thunder but Jin dodges and horizontal slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by three roundhouse slashes while Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Draco breathes green fire but Malus unleashes raining black fireballs and then rains down more black fireballs but Jin blocks every raining fireball and unleashes two clones and they deliver many slashes with their Keyblades followed by delivering crossing slashes but Malus uses Dark Reaper mode and delivers storming slashes followed by a shadow hand punch but Jin dodges and tries to attack back but Malus unleashes many shadow hands and they deliver heavy punches but Jin disappears and then reappears behind and unlashes ethereal kunais and rains them down.

Malus quickly deflects the ethereal kunais and casts Dark Thunder followed by unleashing shadow spikes from the ground but Jin jumps over the shadow spikes and aerial slashes with Phoenix Courage but Malus counters and double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by a vertical slash but Ignis attacks with her talons while Orobu delivers a tail strike but Malus uses Dark Dive and dives at Jin multiple times and then slams on the ground unleashing dark shock waves but Jin uses Teleport Strike and teleports and slashes over and over but Malus counters and uses Dark Uppercut sending Jin into the air but Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike at Malus who effortlessly deflects them and then casts Dark Fire at Jin getting him but Jin casts Cure and then unleashes four clones and deliver many slashes with their Keyblades and then unleash Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero magic striking Malus who casts Cure on himself and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing shadow blades followed by a spinning slash with both his Keyblade and shadow blade and then unleashes crimson and black orbs and sends them at Jin causing massive damage and Jin's outfit starts to tear apart while bruises and blood appear on him but Jin uses Vanish Slash to strike followed by Ars Barrage causing damage on Malus who disappears and reappears and casts Cure again but Jin unleashes clones to strike.

Malus defeats the clones and then unleashes a shadow hand and it grabs Jin by his throat and starts strangling him but Ignis delivers a spinning attack with her beak while Orobu shoots green fireballs at Malus making his shadow hand let go of Jin saving him and then Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Courage but Malus triple slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by unleashing dark discs but Jin deflects them and uses Vanish Slash but Malus counters and casts Inferno and then uses Inferno Rain and rains down black fireballs followed by raining down more black fireballs but Jin dodges all of the raining fireballs and then triple diagonal slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by a somersault slash but Malus retaliates with unleashing shadow spikes and then unleashes shadow blades to attack but Jin unleashes ethereal katanas to counter the shadow blades and then jumps over the shadow spikes and tries to attack with Phoenix Courage but Malus quickly slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by unleashing dark orbs and shadow fists punching Jin who recovers and uses Clone Storm and unleashes many clones and they begin attacking Malus while delivering multi slashes and barrages and then they all deliver a clone cross strike damaging Malus who casts Cure on himself again and unleashes crimson and black thorns on the ground and then casts Inferno but Jin unleashes three clones and deliver many slashes with their Keyblades.

Malus defeats the clones and then unleashes a shadow hand which grabs Jin and then unleashes a dark explosion sending Jin back but Jin retaliates with multi slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by triple roundhouse kicks but Malus disappears and reappears and delivers many brutal slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by casting Dark Fire and then casts Dark Blizzard but Jin dodges every attack and unleashes ethereal katanas and sends them to strike but Malus retaliates with unleashing a shadow chain around Jin trapping him and damages him and then Malus delivers two vertical slashes and then unleashes snake like shadows grabbing Jin draining his energy and health and then delivers a brutal kick at Jin sending him back and his clothes are more torn and more blood and bruises appear all over his body but Jin uses Teleport Strike and teleports and slashes but Malus counters and delivers two rising slashes with Dawn of Despair and delivers a downward kick sending Jin to the ground but Jin strikes back with slashing with Phoenix Courage followed by a blade stand kick sending Malus back but Malus disappears and reappears and uses Inferno Rain and rains down black fireballs and then rains down more fireballs but Jin uses Stealth Blade and then uses Vanish Slash but Malus slashes with both Dawn of Despair followed by slashing with his shadow blade and then casts Dark Thunder but Jin dash slashes to strike back.

Malus unleashes many shadow hands and sends them to punch at Jin who dodges every shadow punch and then tries to slash with Phoenix Courage but Malus retaliates with dashing at Jin and then grabs him with a dark touch and then delivers a slamming attack and then Malus delivers a stomping on Jin's back multiple times in a brutal manner and then delivers a dark kick sending Jin back but Jin casts Cure on himself but Malus unleashes many dark pillars from the ground getting Jin but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Orobu breathes green fire but Malus casts Dark Fire followed by Dark Thunder but Jin uses Thunder Shuriken and then uses Blizzard Shuriken but Malus uses Dark Dive and dives at Jin multiple times and then slams the ground unleashing dark shock waves but Jin dodges them all and strikes back with Phoenix Courage followed by Teleport Strike and teleport and slashes all over Malus who unleashes a dark wave sending Jin back but Jin unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike but Malus deflects the shurikens and slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by vertical slashes and then unleashes shadow orbs and sends them to strike at Jin who disappears and reappears behind Malus and horizontal slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by Stealth Blade but Malus retaliates with unleashing shadow fists and sends them to punch but Jin counters and vertical slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by unleashing ethereal katanas and sends them to strike damaging Malus.

"Dammit. He's too strong…" Jin said breathing heavily.

 **"Very impressive, for a recent Master and a mortal, but now, you face against my wrath of DARKNESS!"** Malus said as he unleashes a giant black dragon with four crimson eyes behind him while a black forcefield surrounds them.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? He's already stronger than me." Jin said.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said and Jin turns to see the white hooded cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Jin asked.

 **"No. Don't tell me…!"** Malus stops talking.

"Hello, brother." The white hooded cloaked figure said taking off his hood revealing his face that has white hair and blue eyes.

 **"APTUS!"** Malus shouted with hatred.

"THE Aptus?! The Keyblade Paragon of Light? I thought you were dead." Jin said.

"I'm not. I just needed to keep my identity a secret. Malus, this plan you're still doing must end now." Aptus said.

 **"Fool! You may have kept me from having my plan before, but I've waited a long time for this moment. You cannot stop me!"** Malus yelled.

"Reasoning with you is not easy. Very well. I shall fight once again." Aptus said unleashing his gold Keyblade.

"I'm helping! That bastard has my brother and I need him back!" Jin said.

"Very well, Jin. Let's begin." Aptus said.

 _(Information: Team up with Aptus and defeat Malus!)_

Malus has his black dragon breathe crimson and black fire but Aptus casts a light barrier around them and slashes with his Keyblade known as Harbinger of Faith damaging Malus and then unleashes light blades but Malus counters with his shadow blades and then casts Dark Fire at Jin followed by Dark Blizzard but Jin dodges and slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by Stealth Blade but Malus uses his black dragon to fly into the air and then grabs Jin and slams him to the ground but both Jin and Aptus cast Cure on Jin and then Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Orobu shoots green fireballs but Malus unleashes four dark holes on the ground and unleash many dark pillars but Jin unleashes five clones and they deliver rapid slashes with their Keyblades and then unleash many ethereal shurikens and send them to strike while Aptus unleashes light daggers around Malus and they go for him striking but Malus has his black dragon to grab hold of Jin but Aptus manages to defeat the dragon and then casts white fires at Malus burning him while Jin uses Fire Shuriken while Aptus unleashes two light spheres but Malus has his black dragon unleashes crimson and black waves at the duo who dodge and Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and rains them down but Malus slashes at Jin with Dawn of Despair followed by slashing with shadow blades but Aptus slashes with Harbinger of Faith and then unleashes a giant light orb and throws it at Malus causing massive damage.

Malus disappears and then reappears and has his black dragon charge attack at the duo but Aptus casts a barrier to block the charging making the dragon stunned allowing Jin to triple slash with Phoenix Courage followed by Vanish Slash while Aptus diagonal slashes with Harbinger of Faith followed by unleashing light daggers around Malus and they attack but Malus sends his black dragon to the ground and it rises from the ground and tries to lift Jin up but Aptus slashes at the dragon with Harbinger of Faith and then casts white lightning at Malus who retaliates with unleashing crimson and black orbs and sends them to strike at Aptus who deflects them and unleashes two light spheres while Jin unleashes three clones and they slash with their Keyblades followed by unleashing Fire, Water, Earth, and Aero magic striking at Malus who casts Cure on himself but Aptus fires light shots at Malus to prevent him from healing himself but Malus unleashes shadow spikes followed by unleashing shadow chains to try and grab them but Jin and Aptus destroy the shadow chains and Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by a blade stand kick but Malus has his black dragon breath crimson and black flames but Orobu breathes green fires to counter while Aptus fires light arrows at Malus damaging him but Malus retaliates with slashing at Aptus with Dawn of Despair and then casts Dark Thunder but Aptus retaliates with white lightning striking at Malus and then strikes with his Keyblade.

Malus retaliates with unleashing shadow chains but Aptus unleashes his light chains to counter against Malus and Aptus gains the upper hand and strikes at Malus allowing Jin to horizontal slash with Phoenix Courage followed by a break dance style spin kick and then delivers a slamming slash but Malus grabs Jin by his throat and uses dark energy to strangle him but Ignis attacks with her talons while Aptus triple slashes with Harbinger of Faith and make Malus drop Jin who unleashes ethereal shurikens and sends them to strike but Malus has his black dragon fly at Jin and grabs him and slams him to the ground but Jin retaliates with two roundhouse slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by Vanish Slash while Aptus unleashes light beams and strikes at Malus who retaliates with having his black dragon unleash crimson and black waves but Aptus casts his light barrier and then unleashes light daggers and light arrows but Malus disappears and then reappears and slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by unleashing two giant shadow hands and they try to crush them but Jin and Aptus defeat the shadow hands and then deliver slashes with their Keyblades but Malus has his black dragon breathe crimson and black flames but Aptus teleport slashes at Malus with Harbinger of Faith while Jin uses Teleport Strike and teleport slashes all over but Malus diagonal slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by a barrage slash and then unleashes a shadow fist and delivers a punch but Jin uses Thunder Shuriken while Aptus unleashes light chains and lashes with them.

Malus has his black dragon to charge at the two who dodge but the black dragon charges again but Ignis unleashes waves of flames while Orobu delivers a tail strike but Malus casts Dark Fire followed by casting Inferno and then uses Dark Reaper mode and delivers storming strikes and unleashes a giant shadow hand and it delivers a punch but Aptus unleashes light blades followed by unleashing light daggers but Malus uses Inferno Rain and rains down black fireballs at Aptus who casts his light barrier while Jin horizontal slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by three diagonal slashes and then uses Ars Barrage but Malus triple slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by sending his black dragon to unleash crimson and black waves but Jin vertical slashes with Phoenix Courage and then enters Phoenix Inferno mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Phoenix Justice mode and delivers storming slashes and creates many clones and they create a giant star which transforms into a phoenix shaped flame and it goes for Malus while Aptus unleashes light orbs to strike but Malus unleashes four dark holes on the ground and they unleash many dark pillars but Aptus unleashes white lightning while Jin creates clones and they strike with their Keyblades followed by many crossing slashes but Malus delivers brutal slashes with Dawn of Despair but Jin counters and strikes back with Phoenix Courage while Aptus unleashes light arrows.

Malus uses his black dragon to sink into the ground and then rises from the ground to grab the two but they dodge and Jin and Aptus work together to defeat the dragon and then Aptus unleashes light chains to lash at Malus while Jin unleashes ethereal kunais and rain them down at Malus but Malus unleashes shadow spikes and then slashes with shadow blades followed by diagonal slashes with Dawn of Despair but Jin uses Vanish Slash and then uses Stealth Blade while Aptus unleashes a giant light orb and throws it at Malus who retaliates with unleashing a giant shadow orb and throws it but Aptus casts his white barrier and then teleport slashes over and over while Jin creates many clones and they deliver many dash slashes and then they deliver diving cross slashes but Malus has his black dragon breathe crimson and black fire but Orobu breathes his green fire while Ignis delivers a spinning beak attack but Malus unleashes shadow hands and they deliver punches but Aptus defeats the shadow hands and then unleashes light daggers around Malus and strikes at him while Jin delivers five fast slashes with Phoenix Courage followed by a spinning blade stand kick but Malus unleashes dark orbs and sends them to strike and then teleports to the two and delivers many slashes with Dawn of Despair followed by slashing with shadow blades but Jin and Aptus counter and they work together to deliver many slashes with their Keyblades followed by unleashing many light pillars and they manage to get Malus causing severe damage.

 _(Central Square)_

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden which has purple skies Aqua arrives at the central square and she finds a figure standing in the center of the square and looking up at the purple sky and that figure is Terranort and Aqua runs to him but then she notices the silver hair.

"Terra?" Aqua asked and Terranort looks at her and reaches out his hand and grabs Aqua by her throat and starts choking her while holding her up.

"Who…am I?" Terranort asked as dark aura appears around him.

"Such a…teriible…darkness…! Fight it…Terra, please!" Aqua said.

"Terra, you say?" Terranort asked but then drops Aqua while feeling a pain in his head but then stops. "Terra's heart has been extinguished…smothered by the darkness within him!" Terranort said summoning his Keyblade and strikes at Aqua who backs off.

"My name…is Master Aqua!" Aqua said summoning Stormfall. "Now, return my friend's heart or pay the price!" Aqua said getting into her fighting stance.

 _(Boss Theme: Dismiss)_

 _(Information: Defeat Xehanort and break his hold over Terra!)_

Terranort sinks into the ground and then rises behind Aqua who jumps back and Terranort starts slashing with his Keyblade followed by Ars Solum but Aqua casts her barrier for protection and then delivers a counter blast strike sending Terranort back but Terranort slides around and then uses Shadow Volley and unleashes many shadow balls but Aqua casts Reflect to make the shadow balls go right back at Terranort who slides away again and then casts Earth at Aqua who dodges and triple slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Strike but Terranort blocks and delivers a counter hammer but Aqua casts Cure and then casts Triple Blizzard followed by Triple Fire but Terranort retaliates with casting Magma to try and burn at Aqua who dodges and vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by two diagonal slashes but Terranort strikes back with Ars Solum getting Aqua but after his barrage of attacks Aqua retaliates with Water Surge and then uses Fire Surge but Terranort slides around and then triple slashes with his Keyblade but Aqua teleports out of the way and reappears behind Terranort and then uses Ice Barrage followed by casting Deep Freeze but Terranort casts Earth and sends Aqua upward but Aqua recovers and then casts Magic Hour but Terranort retaliates with unleashing shadow balls to attack but Aqua casts Reflect to make the shadow balls go right back striking Terranort.

Terranort retaliates with using Dark Impulse and delivers storming attacks followed by a big dark hand attack and then sinks into the ground and tries to deliver a rising attack with the dark hand but Aqua casts Fire followed by casting Thunder Shot but Terranort slides around and horizontal slashes with his Keyblade followed by vertical slashes but Aqua uses Thunder Surge followed by Blizzard Edge but Terranort casts Magma and then unleashes shadow balls but Aqua cartwheels out of the way and then casts Reflect at the shadow balls sending them back at Terranort who slide dashes around and then uses Ars Solum to strike at Aqua who blocks with her barrier and then uses Barrier Surge but Terranort dashes off and then diagonal slashes with his Keyblade followed by using Dark Impulse to strike at Aqua who strikes back with Stormfall followed by casting Water and then enters Spellweaver mode and delivers surging slashes but Terranort delivers storming strikes followed by a dark hand strike and then sinks into the ground and delivers a rising dark hand strike but Aqua delivers surging slashes and then enters Ghost Drive mode and delivers storming slashes but Terranort uses Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors but Aqua dodges and then teleports around while dropping off many blades around Terranort and then unleashes an explosion getting Terranort who casts Cure on himself to heal himself and then triple slashes with his Keyblade but Aqua blocks and then counter blasts.

Terranort unleashes many meteors while teleporting all over the area as more meteors are unleashes and then sends the meteors at Aqua who casts her barrier to block off the meteors but Terranort uses Ars Solum to attack but Aqua casts her barrier to block every attack and then uses Barrier Surge to counter against Terranort who teleports away and then reappears behind Aqua and diagonal slashes with his Keyblade but Aqua blocks with her barrier and then delivers a counter blast at Terranort who teleports again and then casts Earth to send Aqua upward but Aqua recovers and casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Triple Fire but Terranort slides around and then uses Shadow Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow balls but Aqua casts Reflect to make the shadow balls strike back but Terranort uses Meteor Crash to unleash a barrage of meteors but Aqua teleports out of the way and then reappears behind Terranort and triple slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Magic Hour getting Terranort who retaliates with Dark Impulse and strikes at Aqua with his dark hand but Aqua counters and uses Thunder Raid followed by Water Edge but Terranort teleports and then locks on at Aqua and uses Ultima Cannon and fires a giant energy cannon but Aqua manages to dodge the explosion and then locks on and uses Prism Rain unleashing three sets of rainbow rays getting Terranort who teleports and reappears behind Aqua and vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Aqua counters with a magical blast.

Terranort casts Meteor and unleashes a giant meteor coming down at Aqua who manages to avoid it as it crashes to the ground and unleashes an explosion but Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua blocks every brutal strike and then casts a counter blast but Terranort disappears and reappears and unleashes more meteors while teleporting all over and then sends the meteors at Aqua who casts her barrier but Terranort unleashes Shadow Volley and fires many shadow balls but Aqua casts her barrier to send them back at Terranort who slides around and then uses Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors but Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Surge but Terranort casts Cure again and then uses Ultima Cannon and fires another energy shot causing an explosion but Aqua dodges and casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Thunder Shot but Terranort triple slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Dark Impulse and delivers storming strikes followed by a dark hand attack but Aqua dodges and casts Triple Fire followed by casting Magic Hour but Terranort disappears and reappears behind Aqua and attacks with his Keyblade but Aqua blocks and delivers a counter blast but Terranort disappears again and then uses Ars Solum but Aqua casts her barrier again and then delivers another counter blast sending Terranort back but Terranort unleashes many shadow balls but Aqua casts Reflect to send the shadow balls right back at Terranort.

Terranort casts Earth to send Aqua upward and then casts Magma but Aqua recovers and then vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Strike but Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua casts barrier and delivers a counter blast but Terranort teleports away and then casts Meteor and sends down a giant meteor but Aqua dodges the explosion of the crashing meteor and then uses Thunder Surge followed by Ice Barrage but Terranort uses Ultima Cannon and unleashes an energy shot and unleashes an explosion but Aqua manages to dodge and then uses Prism Rain and unleashes three sets of rainbow rays but Terranort unleashes Shadow Volley and sends out many shadow balls but Aqua uses Lightbloom and unleashes many light shots while delivering a spinning light strike and then unleashes more light shots but Terranort casts Cure and then unleashes many meteors while teleporting all over the area and then sends the meteors at Aqua who casts her barrier to block every raining meteor and then casts Triple Blizzard attacking Terranort who retaliates with Ars Solum but Aqua teleports out of the way and reappears behind Terranort and uses Water Edge followed by casting Deep Freeze but Terranort vertical slashes with his Keyblade followed by using Dark Impulse but Aqua counters and horizontal slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Tsunami but Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua casts her barrier and then casts Magic Hour and damages Terranort who stumbles back.

"Impressive, but I shall guide you into the depths of darkness!" Terranort said as he unleashes a purple barrier around them and then summons a giant shadow guardian while levitating in the air crossing his arms.

 _(Information: Defeat Xehanort and his shadowy other!)_

Terranort uses Ars Solum at Aqua who casts her barrier and delivers a counter blast and then triple slashes with Stormfall but the guardian delivers a lower swipe at Aqua who dodges and aerial slashes at Terranort with Stormfall followed by casting Thunder Shot but the guardian unleashes two dark waves at Aqua who cartwheels out of the way and then casts Fission Fire but Terranort slides away and then uses Ars Solum but Aqua teleports away and then reappears and casts Fire Burst and rains down fireballs but the guardian unleashes three sets of dark waves but Aqua dodges and uses Water Surge followed by Blizzard Edge the guardian sinks into the ground and then rises from the ground under Aqua who cartwheels out of the way but the guardian keeps rising and trying to grab Aqua who keeps cartwheeling away and slashes at Terranort with Stormfall but the guardian delivers a lower swipe attack at Aqua who casts her barrier and delivers a counter blast but the guardian unleashes dark waves but Aqua dodges and casts Triple Blizzard but Terranort slides away and slashes with his Keyblade while his guardian delivers a punch but Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by three diagonal slashes and then casts Thunder Shot but Terranort slides back and sends his guardian to sink into the ground to get Aqua who cartwheels away and then uses Barrier Surge at Terranort.

The guardian continues to rise from the ground under Aqua to try and grab her but she keeps dodging and triple slashes with Stormfall and then enters Spellweaver mode and then delivers surging slashes but the guardian delivers a punch and then Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua counter blasts and then enters Ghost Drive mode and delivers many storming strikes but the guardian unleashes dark waves to strike but Aqua dodges and then teleports around Terranort while unleashing many blades around and then unleashes a blade explosion damaging Terranort who retaliates with attacking with his Keyblade while his guardian delivers two lower swipes with dark energy but Aqua strikes back with three horizontal slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Strike and then casts Triple Fire but Terranort casts Cure on himself and then sends his guardian to grab Aqua holding her allowing Terranort to use Ars Solum at Aqua damaging her but Aqua manages to break free from the guardian's grip and then casts Cure and casts Tsunami causing water damage but Terranort sends his guardian into the ground and then rises under Aqua to try and grab her but Aqua cartwheels out of the way but the guardian keeps rising to attack but Aqua delivers four slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Thunder Shot and then casts Fission Fire but Terranort has his guardian unleash three sets of dark waves but Aqua uses Water Surge followed by Fire Raid.

Terranort delivers many slashes with his Keyblade and then sends his guardian at Aqua and just then a bright light occurs and Aqua is now what looks like a bright ethereal place and she finds Terra but the guardian unleashes many dark orbs at Aqua who dodges out of the way while trying to reach Terra and she manages to reach Terra and the two raise their Keyblades creating light damaging the guardian and Aqua is sent back to Radiant Garden and finds Terranort struggling allowing Aqua to triple slash with Stormfall followed by Thunder Edge but Terranort recovers and casts Cure and then has his guardian deliver a lower dark energy punch but Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Spin and then casts Fire Burst but Terranort has his guardian sink into the ground and it tries to rise from under Aqua and tries to grab Aqua who cartwheels to dodge every rising the guardian does and then Aqua diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by three vertical slashes and then casts Water but Terranort uses Ars Solum while his guardian delivers many punches but Aqua retaliates with Ice Barrage and then casts Magic Hour damaging Terranort who strikes back with triple slashes with his Keyblade and then has his guardian unleash many dark waves but Aqua dodges and delivers five slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Raid but Terranort sends his guardian to grab Aqua to hold her but she avoids the guardian and then casts Deep Freeze and then casts Triple Blizzard.

Terranort has his guardian unleash two dark orbs and throws them at Aqua who dodges them and then delivers four vertical slashes followed by three horizontal slashes with Stormfall and then casts Thunder Shot but Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua casts her barrier and delivers a counter blast but Terranort diagonal slashes with his Keyblade followed by sending his guardian under Aqua and tries to deliver a rising attack but Aqua cartwheels out of the way as the guardian keeps rising to attack and then Aqua casts Earth striking Terranort and then casts Thunder but Terranort retaliates with triple slashes with his Keyblade while having his guardian unleash two dark orbs throws them at Aqua who casts her barrier to block the orbs and then delivers four diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Edge but Terranort has his guardian unleash three sets of dark waves but Aqua dodges them and vertical slashes with Stormfall at Terranort followed by a spinning slash but Terranort has his guardian grab hold of Aqua and then Terranort uses Ars Solum to strike but Aqua manages to break free and then slashes with Stormfall followed by Magic Pulse but Terranort slides away and has his guardian unleash dark orbs and throws them at Aqua who dodges them and then diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by Fission Fire.

Terranort slides all over the area and then uses Ars Solum at Aqua who dodges and casts Triple Fire followed by casting Tsunami but Terranort has his guardian deliver two punches of dark energy and then unleashes three sets of dark waves but Aqua dodges every attack and then casts Magic Hour but Terranort has his guardian sink into the ground and then rises under Aqua but Aqua cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Stormfall followed by Fire Strike and then casts Fire Burst but Terranort triple slashes with his Keyblade and then has his guardian unleash three sets of dark waves but Aqua dodges and casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Deep Freeze but Terranort slides all over and sends his guardian to try and grab hold of Aqua who evades from the guardian and casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Ice Barrage but Terranort has his guardian unleash two dark orbs and throws them at Aqua who casts her barrier to block the dark orbs and then uses Water Raid followed by Water Surge but Terranort has his guardian unleash three sets of dark waves then throws two dark orbs but Aqua dodges and slashes with Stormfall followed by a spinning slash but Terranort uses Ars Solum while his guardian delivers three dark energy punches but Aqua retaliates with many slashes with Stormfall but then the guardian grabs Aqua and a bright flash occurs and Aqua is in the same bright ethereal place and goes for Terra but the guardian unleashes many dark orbs at Aqua who dodges every attack and she reaches Terra and they raise their Keyblades and unleash a powerful light damaging the guardian and Terranort struggles while Aqua returns to Radiant Garden.

Meanwhile at Noble Palace Jin and Aptus are fighting against Malus and then Jin and Aptus unleash a powerful light and as this happens Jin starts thinking about how he spends time with Draco and Astra from meeting Astra for the first time to them sparring together to them talking about being Keyblades Masters to them meeting with Terra, Ven, and Aqua and all the times the three share together along with the night before the Mark of Mastery Exam and their final spar, the Mark of Mastery in Land of Departure as Jin and Draco are fighting during the exam, the three setting off on their own journeys, Jin and Draco meeting again in Castle of Dreams, Jin yelling at Bowser Jr. and Maleficent, meeting Pax in Noble Palace, the six heroes reuniting in Radiant Garden but Jin and Draco argue and leave each other, Jin hearing about Draco and Terra going to the Keyblade Graveyard and goes off with Aqua to find them, their stand against Demiz, Xehanort, Malicia, and Vanitas, fighting against Justice with Oswald and after the flashbacks Jin and Aptus finish their light and damage Malus and finish him off and Malus stumbles back.

 **"How…?! It's natural you can stand against me, brother, but how is it that this mere mortal can harm ME?!"** Malus demanded.

"You may think you're invincible, Malus, but even as a Keyblade Paragon, you have your own weaknesses." Jin said.

 **"This can't be…"** Malus said.

"It's over, my brother." Aptus said.

 **"It is for YOU!"** Malus yelled as he attacks with Dawn of Despair but Aptus blocks the attack with Harbinger of Faith and they lock Keyblades. **"My dream can still be realized!"** Malus said.

"Draco, I know you're still in there! You gotta fight Malus' darkness!" Jin said but just then behind Jin is Malus' black dragon and then it delivers a powerful strike at Jin severely damaging him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jin screamed in pain as blood and bruises appear on his body and his clothes are destroyed and torn.

"Jin!" Aptus said.

 **"What a fool! He let his guard down!"** Malus said.

"Damn you…Malus…!" Jin said struggling to stand but he kneels and breathes heavily.

"Jin, you are no longer in any condition to fight. Let me deal with Malus. We're both equally powerful." Aptus said.

"But…it's Draco's body! He could still be in there! I vowed to save him, no matter what! I want to save my brother!" Jin said.

 **"How can you save him, when he himself embraced the darkness? You are too weak against my power!"** Malus said.

"No…I can…no…I WILL save Draco! Aptus, please, let me do this!" Jin said.

"Jin…perhaps you are right. Maybe you can save your brother, when I have failed to save mine a long time ago." Aptus said.

"Please, take Ignis and Orobu and get them out of here. I have an idea of how to save him from this bastard." Jin said but Ignis nudges Jin and Orobu does the same. "Not up for discussion! Do as I say and go with Aptus!" Jin commanded and Ignis and Orobu fly to Aptus who starts to move.

"Good luck, Jin." Aptus said and they leave.

 **"Still believe you can defeat ME? How laughable! You are foolish and powerless!"** Malus said.

"Shut up! You may be powerful, but my love for my friends gives MORE strength! I WILL save Draco and my belief in him will grant me even more power than you have!" Jin yelled.

 **"Very well. Show me your so-called power."** Malus said.

Jin begins slashing at Malus with Phoenix Courage but Malus disappears and reappears and delivers many brutal slashes with Dawn of Despair damaging Jin who tries to fight back but Malus continues to slash with Dawn of Despair followed by unleashing shadow hands and they deliver punches but Jin tries to slash with Phoenix Courage but Malus unleashes shadow chains and then unleashes shadow blades damaging Jin even more and as Jin tries to attack Malus counters and grabs Jin's throat and then slams him to the ground and then Malus jumps into the air and delivers a diving strike with Dawn of Despair stabbing in Jin's chest making him cough out blood from his mouth.

 **"Your power is weak, boy. You have failed."** Malus said pulling his Keyblade out of Jin's chest and then begins to leave.

 _"Is…this…the end? Am I really gonna die like this…?"_ Jin asked in his mind and his vision gets blurry and his eyes start closing.

 _"I'll become the strongest Keyblade Master there is!"_ Draco said.

"Huh?" Jin asked and he thinks about Draco training with Jin, sparring together, and them fighting against each other during the Mark of Mastery. "That's right…Draco…you kept on fighting…no matter how tough things got, just…like me…" Jin said and just then he starts thinking about Draco, Astra, Fortitudo, Amora, Virtus, Fulgur, Zervik, Mickey, and Oswald and also thinks about the friends he made during his journey such as Dante, Lady, Cinderella, Jaq, Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother, Grand Duke, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Snow White, Prince Wilheim, the Seven Dwarfs, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Toads, Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Count Nago, Countess Rachel, Scrooge McDuck, Merlin, Kairi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, the Chao, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto Horace, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Max, P.J., Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos, the other Sages, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Hercules, Phil, Sophitia, Zack, Ratchet, Clank, Experiment 626, Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Makarov, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Slightly, Cubby, Bella, Abel, Elena, Ken, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, Pax, and Noel and just then Jin opens his eyes and looks at his Wayfinder. "These people depend on me and I can't give up, not while I'm still Keyblade Master!" Jin said getting up while using his Keyblade as support and then manages to get back up. "I will NEVER GIVE UP!" Jin yelled.

Just as Malus keeps moving he turns to see Jin standing back and is about to cast a spell.

 **"Still, you persist? How pathetic. Just give up and die!"** Malus said as he charges at Jin.

"Give up?! I will NEVER GIVE UP!" Jin yelled as he casts a spell and is covered by flames and just then a giant white phoenix shaped flame appears behind him.

 **"What is this?!"** Malus asked.

"This is your end, Malus! I will destroy you and save my brother! PHOENIX WRATH!" Jin shouted as he sends his white phoenix flame at Malus.

 **"Damn you!"** Malus yelled as he creates a shadow hole behind Jin but then the giant white phoenix flame goes for Malus and a giant white fiery explosion occurs and Malus is caught in it severely damaging him making him scream in pain while Jin is also caught in the explosion but then he gets sent back and falls into the shadow hole Malus created while Phoenix Courage flies out of his hand and Jin is now in the shadow hole in a dark abyss while now burnt and covered in burn marks and small flames are on his body while falling in the dark abyss.

"Draco…Astra…I'm sorry. I guess…this is the end for me… I won't be able to return home, like I thought. Maybe…I never deserved to be Keyblade Master after all…" Jin said as he continues to fall in the dark abyss and goes deeper and is now gone.

Later outside after the white fiery explosion Malus who is now burnt manages to get back up and his face is also burnt from the explosion.

 **"DAMN YOU, JIN! You deserve to suffer in the darkest abyss for all eternity!"** Malus said and just then Mortem arrives from the shadows.

"How's your new body?" Mortem asked.

 **"I now have full control over it, but now it's damaged and ruined by that bastard!"** Malus said.

"I see. We may need to retreat for now and help heal all the wounds during your fight and we may have to do something about that face." Mortem said.

 **"Agreed. Let's move on."** Malus said as they disappear in darkness.

Just then Aptus, Orobu, and Ignis look down at the plaza and Ignis and Orobu whimper sadly.

"Farewell, Jin. You gave yourself to save your brother. You are the bravest heart I've ever seen." Aptus said as he disappears in light and takes Ignis and Orobu with him and they leave Noble Palace.

Meanwhile at Radiant Garden Aqua and Terranort continue fighting but Aqua manages to damage Terranort and is sent back and just then a light aura appears around Terranort's body.

"Stop…fighting…back!" Terranort said.

"Terra! I know you're still in there!" Aqua said.

Just then Terranort starts pointing his Keyblade at his chest.

"This'll teach you! Get out of my heart!" Terranort said as he stabs himself with his Keyblade.

"Terra!" Aqua cried and the Keyblade falls and starts to disappear while the guardian starts to dissolve into a shadow hole and Terranort falls back into the shadow hole but Aqua runs after him and then jumps into the shadow hole and activates her Keyblade Armor and rides on her Keyblade Glider and chases after Terranort who is falling in the dark abyss. "The darkness can't have you!" Aqua said as she dashes after him and manages to catch him and they start flying for the light but it's far. "I have to do something or we'll both be lost." Aqua said and just then she removes herself from her Keyblade Armor which is holding Terranort and gives up her Keyblade. "I'm with you! Go!" Aqua said sending Terranort for the light. "Ven, I'm sorry… I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there, one day, to wake you up." Aqua said as she falls in the dark abyss and is now gone deeper into darkness.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Yet, another long chapter, even though it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but still, made this chapter as epic as possible. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter and the final battles of this story. Anyway, next time, the epilogue of the story, and some interesting conclusions to the story as well so I hope you look forward to that. I'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


	57. Epilogue: New Hopes

Epilogue: New Hopes

In Divine Kingdom at the castle gardens Aptus appears from the light while Ignis and Orobu also appear and coming out of the castle is Fortitudo.

"Aptus? I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Fortitudo asked.

"Hello, Fortitudo. I am pleased to see you as well. Unfortunately, I have come with grave news." Aptus said.

"What is it?" Fortitudo asked.

"Your apprentices, Draco and Jin are gone. Draco has now become a vessel to my brother Malus and Jin is now gone in the darkness." Aptus informed and Fortitudo is both shocked and sad.

"No… I can't believe this happened." Fortitudo said.

"I am sorry." Aptus said.

"Thank you, Aptus for the information. Draco, Astra, and Jin were like my own children and I can't bear to think of what became of them now." Fortitudo said.

"I must take my leave now. Farewell." Aptus said as he disappears in light.

"Ignis, Orobu, come along. You've had a long and rough journey, to be sure." Fortitudo said going in the castle and Ignis and Orobu follow him.

Meanwhile in Noble Palace in the castle Nago and Rachel look at the sky now clearing into a beautiful night sky with stars.

"The sky has now cleared." Rachel said.

"Yes. Now…" Nago was cut off by Jet Yoro entering the room.

"Count Nago! We got something at the town plaza!" Jet informed.

"What is it, Jet?" Nago asked.

"Please, come with me." Jet said.

"Alright." Nago said but just then they hear crying.

"Oh, no. It sounds like Noel. I wonder what's with her." Rachel said.

"Can you check on her while I go to the plaza?" Nago asked.

"Yes." Rachel said and they start moving.

Rachel enters Noel's room and sees her crying.

"Now, now. What's the matter?" Rachel asked picking up Noel and she feels something on Noel. "Hmm, I think maybe someone out there is suffering greatly and it's you sad. Perhaps if there is a way." Rachel said thinking and gets an idea. "Yes. I think this might work. I must get to the temple right now." Rachel said leaving the room.

Later Rachel arrives at a temple and places Noel on a pedestal.

"I believe you are the only person to help that poor soul through suffering. I just need you to open your heart and listen." Rachel said placing her hand on Noel who stops crying and closes her eyes.

Meanwhile at the Chamber of Seal in the tower known as Tower of Remembrance something is glowing within Shining Star causing Astra's spirit to react to the glow.

Meanwhile in Destiny Island it's nighttime and Sora and Riku are sitting on the beach grounds looking up at the starry sky.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back." Riku said.

"Yeah, me too." Sora said and they get up and start moving but then Riku sees something on Sora.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You're…" Riku stops talking as a tear slides down from Sora's face.

"That's weird. It's like something's squeezing me inside." Sora said.

"Somebody up there must be sad." Riku said.

"Up where?" Sora asked.

"They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So, maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds, who's really hurting and they're waiting for you to help them." Riku said.

"Well, gee, do you think there's somethin' I can do?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, maybe, they just need you to open your heart and listen." Riku said.

"I dunno, Riku. You say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it!" Sora said as he closes his eyes.

Meanwhile in the Chamber of Waking in the castle known as Castle Oblivion Ven is still sleeping on the chair.

 _"Hey, can you hear me?"_ A voice asked.

Meanwhile in Noble Palace in the town plaza Jet Yoro is leading Nago and two guards through the town and they arrive at the plaza.

"There it is!" Jet said pointing at something and it's Phoenix Courage on the ground.

"Isn't that…Jin's Keyblade? What happened here?" Nago asked grabbing hold of the Keyblade. "Where could Jin have gone?" Nago asked.

"I dunno, but it's the thing I saw after hearing a loud explosion. Sounded like a powerful battle broke loose." Jet said.

"Maybe. Jet, put this somewhere in the castle and makes sure no one finds it." Nago ordered giving Jet the Keyblade.

"Yes, Count." Jet said.

Unknowing to them Faust watches them from a building and smirks wickedly with Aril and Millia at his side.

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden at the town square Braig is leading Dilan and a middle-aged man with blond hair, mustache and beard, and wearing a white coat known as Ansem the Wise to the square.

"This way." Braig said and they find a figure lying on the ground and it's Terranort and Ansem the Wise kneels down to Terranort.

"Young man, what ails you?" Ansem the Wise asked and Terranort grunts while waking up. "Can you speak? Tell me your name." Ansem the Wise said.

"Xeha…nort…" Xehanort said weakly and Braig smirks secretly.

"Xehanort?" Ansem the Wise asked. "Quickly, get him to the castle!" Ansem the Wise ordered.

"You can count on me." Braig said picking up Xehanort. "Dilan, get those for me." Braig said pointing at Aqua's Keyblade Armor and Stormfall on the ground.

Meanwhile Aqua is now trapped in the Realm of Darkness and walks through dark pathways.

"Seems like I've been traveling for ages. How long have I been down here?" Aqua asked.

Just then many giant shadow creates known as Darkside Heartless appear and Aqua summons Master's Defender getting ready to fight but as more Darksides keep appearing she hangs her head down while withdrawing the Keyblade.

"Maybe…I should just fade into darkness here." Aqua said and as one of the Darksides attack something strikes at it they are two lights revealing Earthshaker and Wayward Wind and they destroy the other Darksides much to Aqua's shock and the Keyblades disappear and Aqua smiles. "I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile." Aqua said looking at her Wayfinder and thinks about Terra, Ven, Eraqus, Jin, Astra, Draco, Fortitudo, Mickey, Oswald and also thinks about her other friends such as Dante, Lady, Cinderella, Jaq, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Grand Duke, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Snow White, Prince Wilhiem, the Seven Dwarfs, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Toads, Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Count Nago, Rachel, Jet Yoro, Scrooge McDuck, Merlin, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Chao, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Horace, Max, P.J., Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos, the Sages, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Hercules, Phil, Sophitia, Zack, Ratchet, Clank, Experiment 626, Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Happy, Makarov, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Slightly, Cubby, Yen Sid, Donald, Goofy, Pax, Noel, Virtus, Kairi, Riku, and Sora and Aqua smiles again. "There is always a way." Aqua said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Central City somewhere in the Mystic Ruins in the camp site Sonic is running through the camp site while Tails flying beside him.

"Alright! Our next adventure awaits us! There's no time to waste!" Sonic said.

"We have to be ready for Eggman coming back again." Tails said.

"I'll be ready for him." Sonic said as he keeps running.

"SONIC!" A voice called and Sonic sees Amy running after him.

"UGH! First, gotta go!" Sonic said running away.

"Get back here!" Amy said running after him and Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge this happening while Shadow stays behind looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Disney Town at the race track Huey, Dewey, and Louie are racing in small airplanes and Dewey and Louie are in the lead.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Dewey said.

"Not today!" Louie said.

As they reach the finish line Huey manages to pass them and crosses the line first.

"I WON!" Huey cheered.

"Oh, what an excellent race." Minnie said.

"It sure was!" Max said.

"Yay!" P.J. said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom at Bowser's castle Bowser Jr. is talking to the Koopalings.

"So, what do we do now?" Morton asked.

"How can we conquer the kingdom if Bowser keeps losing?" Larry asked.

"Hmph! Dad's deadweight! He's the one slowing us down! From now on, WE'RE doing this ourselves! We're gonna conquer every world!" Bowser Jr. said smiling evilly looking at Peach's castle.

Meanwhile at Peach's castle at the gardens Peach is having tea with Mario and Luigi.

"Everything seems peaceful now that Bowser is gone again." Luigi said and Mario nods.

"I hope it stays that way." Peach said looking at the sky with hope.

"Don't worry, Princess, no matter what, we'll be ready for whenever Bowser shows up again. Right, bro?" Luigi asked and Mario nods.

"Oh, I know I can count on you, Mario Bros." Peach said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Enchanted Dominion at the castle bridge Maleficent looks at the castle with an evil smirk.

"Very soon, this world and all the others will be MINE!" Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

In the castle Merryweather looks down from the balcony.

"Come over here! Look!" Merryweather said and Flora and Fauna come and look down and see Phillip and Aurora dancing together in the audience chamber.

"Oh, how romantic." Fauna said.

"Yes, indeed. Wait a minute! It's blue! It's supposed to be red!" Flora said casting her spell to make Aurora's dress red.

"What?! It was blue!" Merryweather yelled making the dress blue again and Flora and Merryweather continue their magic color argument on the dress as the royals keep dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tower of Demons at the city Dante sets up his shop and puts up a sign that says 'Devil May Cry'.

"Yeah. THIS is perfect! Now, I'm in business." Dante said and just then demons appear. "So, you want round two, huh? Okay. I'm game!" Dante said taking out his sword and guns and starts fighting the demons.

Meanwhile Lady is riding her motorcycle through the city while taking one last look at the tower.

"It's finally over. My curse is finally gone…" Lady said as she continues to drive off.

Meanwhile Vergil is now in the demon world.

"No matter what, I will gain power!" Vergil said.

 **"If power is what you seek, then follow me."** A voice said.

"Who's there?" Vergil asked unsheathing his katana.

 **"Considering me your ally. Join me and all power will be yours, once the worlds are under our power."** The voice said.

"Hmph. Fine." Vergil said.

 **"Good. Now, come. All the worlds will soon learn to fear the Fearmongers!"** The voice said unleashing a dark portal and Vergil enters it before it disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile in Castle of Dreams in Charming's palace in the ballroom Cinderella and Charming are dancing much to Grand Duke's happiness and Jaq is watching them from the balcony.

"Yay, yay! Cinderella's dream finally came true!" Jaq said and just then Fairy Godmother appears.

"Yes, indeed. There's just one other thing. Bibbity-bobbity-boo!" Fairy Godmother said casting a spell to create fireworks over Cinderella and Charming who are still dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile in World of Thieves in Paris Sly is on a rooftop looking at the now completed Thievious Raccoonus.

"At long last. The Thievious Raccoonus is restored. The Fiendish Five have been defeated, I've learned every move from my ancestors and now I'm ready to accept my destiny as the new Master Thief." Sly said.

"Cooper!" A voice yelled and Carmelita arrives. "I have you now, Ringtail!" Carmelita yelled.

"Sorry, Carmelita. Got somewhere to be." Sly said running.

"Get back here, raccoon!" Carmelita yelled chasing after him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dwarf Woodlands in the flower field Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, and Dopey arrive and find Snow White and Wilhiem.

"Oh, hello." Snow White said.

"We have somethin' for you, Princess!" Happy said.

"Yup, here!" Grumpy said as they throw flower petals all around the glade.

"How lovely." Snow White said.

"Thank you for this moment." Wilhiem said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Noble Palace at the flower gardens Ina is picking flowers.

"There you are." A voice said and Ina turns to see Nuji.

"What is it?" Ina asked.

"We're supposed to be back at the castle. Let's go." Nuji said.

"Okay. Fine." Ina said as they start moving but Ina looks up at the sky before following Nuji.

* * *

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden at the castle gates Dilan and Aeleus throw Lea and Isa out of the castle.

"And stay out!" Dilan said.

"Don't ever come back." Aeleus said as they go back into the castle.

"Man…" Lea said.

"So much for that." Isa said.

Later Lea and Isa are at an ice-cream shop.

"You lads want some sea-salt ice-cream?" Scrooge McDuck offered two ice-cream bars.

"Thanks." Lea said taking the ice-cream bars and offers on to Isa who takes it and they start eating.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sandover Village at the top of the citadel Jak, Daxter, Kiera and Samos see something.

"Look! The power cells are reacting to that door!" Kiera said as the power cells unlock a giant door opening it and revealing something.

"Amazing! I've never seen anything like it." Samos said.

"Whoa mama!" Daxter said and Jak looks in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile in the World of Pokémon somewhere in the forest Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock continue their adventure but then they hear a whimper.

"What was that?" Ash asked and Pikachu follows the sound and finds something.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked as they find what looks like an injured tiny Pikachu.

"A Pikachu and it's hurt!" Brock said.

"We need to get it to the Pokémon Center right away!" Ash said picking up the small Pikachu and they rush through the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in Olympus Coliseum at the coliseum gates Hercules is doing push-ups and Phil is coaching him.

"C'mon, champ! Keep goin'! You can do it!" Phil said.

Zack arrives at the gates and watches them but then he feels uneasy.

"What the…?" Zack asked but then he disappears while a black feather is in his place.

Meanwhile Sophitia is making her way back home but then something is behind her.

"What?" Sophita asked but then something strikes at her and black birds appear in her place.

"Hahahahaha!" A twisted laugh is heard.

* * *

Meanwhile in Solana Galaxy in Veldin Ratchet and Clank are in Ratchet's hut watching tv showing 'Steve'.

"Hello, I'm Steve…McQwark and I have something that can combat your bad hygiene! Behold, the Hygienator! Watch as I demonstrate its beauty!" 'Steve' said.

"Quick, Clank! Turn it off!" Ratchet said and Clank grabs the remote and turns the tv off.

* * *

Meanwhile in Deep Space somewhere in space Experiment 626 is driving his new red cruiser ship and manages to fix his Wayfinder and just then 626 flies the ship out through space leaving behind a blue star.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fiore in Fairy Tail everyone in the guild is fighting and drinking and Natsu and Gray start fighting again.

"Take this, Snowman!" Natsu yelled.

"YOU take this, Ash-for-Brains!" Gray yelled back while Happy cheers for the fighting but then they both destroy Erza's cake.

"YOU DESTROYED MY CAKE!" Erza shouted attacking both Natsu and Gray making Makarov sigh while Lisanna giggles at the sight.

* * *

Meanwhile in Neverland Slightly and Cubby return the treasure chest back to their hideout and Peter Pan and Tinkerbell are flying around.

"Hey, Tink, lookie here." Peter Pan said seeing Captain Hook and Smee.

"This time, Smee, I will get rid of that scurvy brat, Peter Pan!" Hook said but then Peter flies over him and steals his hat.

"Uh, Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"What?" Hook asked and he feels his head. "Where is my…" Hook stops talking as he sees Peter.

"Thanks for the hat, Hook!" Peter Pan said wearing Hook's hat.

"CURSE YOU, PETER PAN!" Hook shouted while Slightly and Cubby laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mysterious Tower in Yen Sid's chamber Mickey and Oswald approach Yen Sid while Donald and Goofy have sad faces while Yen Sid looks stern.

"We're sorry for runnin' off like that, Master." Mickey said placing Star Seeker and the Star Shard back on the desk.

"Yeah. Guess we don't deserve to train under you anymore." Oswald said as they sadly walk away.

"Stop." Yen Sid said making the two turn back and Yen Sid hands Mickey Star Seeker. "Mickey, you've shown me the Mark of Mastery and therefore, I am naming you Keyblade Master." Yen Sid said giving the Keyblade.

"Thank you, Master!" Mickey cheered raising Star Seeker happily while Donald and Goofy smile.

"And Oswald, you have demonstrated what it means to be both a warrior and magician. You may no longer train under me any further." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you, Master!" Oswald said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile in Noble Palace at the orphanage Pax is outside and is playing outside and then he looks up at the sky and just then a bright aura appears around him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden at the outer gardens Kairi is picking flowers but then she looks up at the sky and her necklace starts glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom in the castle throne room Fulgur and Zervik stand before Fortitudo.

"The time has come for you two to begin your Keyblade training. We will see if you two have it takes to prove your Mark of Mastery. Your training starts tomorrow." Fortitudo said and Fulgur and Zervik nod.

* * *

Meanwhile Noel is in an ethereal place and is sitting on a stained glass floor with many elements of Noble Palace and Noel sees an orb of light and it's Astra's heart.

"I heard your cries and your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. I followed it alone in the ocean of light and here I am, with you. You gave me something when I needed it, a second chance. Now, I have to be remained sealed, where no one can find me. Please, can I stay here with you?" Astra asked and Noel nods as if understanding Astra. "Thank you." Astra said as her heart enters Noel's body and Noel glows a light while Noel smiles.

Back at the temple Noel smiles.

"It worked. I'm proud of you, my Noel." Rachel said taking Noel and they leave the temple.

Meanwhile Sora is in an ethereal place and is standing on a glass stained floor with many elements of Destiny Island and he sees a small orb of light which is Ven's heart.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Sora asked.

"I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light and found myself here, with you. You gave me something back when I needed it most; a second chance." Ven said.

"I did?" Sora asked.

"But…now, I have to go back to sleep again." Ven said.

"Are you sad?" Sora asked.

"Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?" Ven asked.

"Sure! If it'll make you feel better." Sora said.

"Thank you." Ven said as his heart goes into Sora's body and Sora glows with light.

Sora is back in Destiny Island and opens his eyes.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"Ya know, I think it worked." Sora said and the two boys smile and look up at the sky.

Meanwhile Malus and Draco are talking to each other inside Draco's body.

 **"The time has now come for my goal to be reached. Chaos and darkness must be realized."** Malus said.

"All we have to do is corrupt Kingdom Hearts, bring every world into chaos to make our order, and true peace and happiness can be realized?" Draco asked.

 **"Correct. With your strength and my power, we are unstoppable. Nothing will defeat us. There will be insects that will stand in our way, but we can exterminate them."** Malus said.

"Good enough for me, just as long as I get to see Astri and Jin again, I couldn't give a rat's ass about what happens to anyone else." Draco said.

 **"Glad to hear it. Now, the plan must commence."** Malus said.

In the dark and ruined room Malus recovers from his battle against Jin and Aptus and is now wearing a black and green mask over Draco's face and is now wearing black robes.

"Have you recovered?" Mortem asked.

 **"Yes. Finally. Now, we must find more obstacles that dare stand in our path to bring forth chaos."** Malus said.

"We should start off with Fortitudo. He's a nuisance that needs to go down." Mortem said.

 **"Ah, yes. The wretched Lord of Light. It will be done. We will invade his kingdom and destroy everything."** Malus said.

"The other obstacle is Nago." A voice said and they see Faust with Aril and Millia. "Despite his darkness, he wishes to protect everything with it. He has no right to rule that kingdom." Faust said.

 **"Then, you do what you must to end him and take your rightful place."** Malus said and Faust bows before leaving and Aril and Millia follow. **"Come, the time has come to make Divine Kingdom our first victim of chaos."** Malus said as they leave the dark and ruined room.

Meanwhile Terra and Xhenaort are in Terra's body and are talking about who should have control over it.

"Darkness rules your heart. It gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebel against you. How can you remain here at all confounds you the?" Xehanort asked.

"It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen." Terra said.

"Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, boy. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by darkness forever." Xehanort said.

"Wrong. You're gonna get shown the door, old man." Terra said.

"As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over the darkness?" Xehanort asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Terra said.

"Oh? So, that's how it is, isn't it? Someone else has set foot into your heart. Eraqus, you sly fox…" Xehanort said.

"I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me, even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss, you'll never away me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it." Terra said.

"Brave words, to be sure. But I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this, you are just one of many roads that Malus and I shall choose to take. Trust me, we have made certain of that." Xehanort said chuckling while smiling a sinister smile.

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden in Ansem the Wise's castle Xehanort who is now wearing a white lab coat is walking down the corridors and then Braig comes and places his arm around him.

"Hey, hey! Mister Master! Oh, c'mon, you don't even remember your own pal? Please tell me that amnesia was just a sick joke. Boy, this is some cliché." Braig said but Xehanort says nothing while removing Braig's hand. "Hey, you're not…Terra?" Braig asked but Xehanort stares at him blankly. "Nah, just gotta check. As if. Well, don't sweat it. I got your back." Braig said as they keep walking through the corridors.

Ansem the Wise and Ienzo are also walking through the corridors while eating sea-salt ice-cream and they walk pass Xehanort and Braig and Ienzo looks back at the two and Ansem the Wise does the same and has a concerned look.

In the Realm of Darkness at a dark beach a figure wearing a hooded black cloak is sitting on a rock looking at the black ocean and just then someone appears and it's Aqua.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors." The figure said.

"Please call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?" Aqua asked.

"Well, I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But, unfortunately, muck like the first, I do not remember who I am nor whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here." The figure said.

"That's too bad." Aqua said sitting down on the shore. "I know I've been down here a long time…wandering through the endless hours…unable to escape…" Aqua said.

"You wish to return to your own world?" The figure asked.

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them." Aqua said.

"Your friends… Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of three certain children I once knew. They are very much like you, true to their friends, and kind. These children went on their own adventures through many worlds and they later met up with each other and fight to keep the light safe." The figure said.

"Keep the light safe? I've been away for too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?" Aqua asked.

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once, but at every turn, those children arrived with Keyblades in hand to save the day." The figure said.

"Huh? Wait a sec… Are the children Ven or Astra. Are Terra, Draco, and Jin with them?" Aqua asked.

"Neither of those, I'm afraid." The figure said and Aqua sighs sadly.

"Should have known." Aqua said.

"How long has it been since I last met them? At least a year now, perhaps more… Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things…both to them and their friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of sort of scholarly instinct? In fact, I would believe…maybe they can set things right. The children like them, who touches many hearts, they could open the right door, and save all those people, whose lives I manage to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me… And even you." The figure said.

"What are the children's names?" Aqua asked.

"Their names are…" The figure stops talking.

In Twilight Town in the haunted mansion in the white room Naminé is sketching on her sketch pad and is drawing three figures which are Sora, Ky, and Noel.

"Sora, Ky, Noel." Naminé said.

At the clock tower in the train station Roxas, Axel, and Xion are eating ice-cream.

"Sora, Ky, Noel." Roxas, Axel, and Xion said.

At Gloam City at the zoon entrance Xyk, Nixa, and Xaria are eating ice-cream.

"Sora, Ky, Noel." Xyk, Nixa, and Xaria said.

In Divine Kingdom at the gardens Astra is sleeping until Draco arrives and wakes her and they look up at the sky.

"Sora, Ky, Noel." Astra and Draco said.

In Land of Departure outside Ven is sitting on a chain sleeping until Terra arrives and wakes him and they look up at the sky.

"Sora, Ky, Noel." Ven and Terra said.

Upon hearing those names tears fall from Aqua's face and she smiles.

"Sora, Ky, Noel." Aqua said smiling.

Eleven years later in the newly constructing Divine Kingdom at the city which is being constructed the thirteen-year-old Virtus or Ky is walking down the city and yawns while stretching and sits down and sees many children playing and even sees Zatch, T.J., Vince, Spinelli, Gus, and Mikey playing while Tim and Jim Possible are also playing with them while Kim and Ron are helping with constructing the city along with Ami, Jeremy, Colleen, and Morgan while Kiyo is sitting at a bench resting for a break sleeping while Sly, Bentley, and Murray are also helping the construction and Ky smiles.

"This place is getting better. Hopefully I'm making my dad proud." Ky said and Storm and Lucky come to him and nudge him and Ky pets them.

"Hey, taking a break, huh?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see Elena who sits and joins him.

"Yep. Been working REAL hard. I deserve it." Ky said lying down with his hands behind his head. "Man, can't believe peace is being restored, but…Aptus told me he needed something, after I got his note." Ky said taking out the letter. "These people really need me, Noel, and Sora. Because of them, I know who I am.

"Are you gonna go see him?" Elena asked.

"I gotta. It's really important." Ky said.

"Hey, idiot. If you got time to nap, then you got time to get your ass up and move over to Aptus." A voice said and they see Nex.

"Yeah, I know. Well, gotta get goin'. Tell Griff and the others I'll be back, okay?" Ky said.

"I'll hold down the fort." Elena said kissing Ky's cheek making him blush.

"Okay, you two love morons. Let's go!" Nex said as they start moving.

Meanwhile in Shine City the thirteen-year-old Noel is outside the house looking over the city and Grace joins her who pets him.

"Hey." A voice said and Noel turns to see Pax.

"So, you think we should go?" Noel asked.

"I'm sure we need to, considering that letter was important. Don't worry. There's nothing that we can't handle." Pax said.

"You're right." Noel said and Luke comes outside.

"So, you're leaving again, Sis?" Luke asked.

"I have to, Luke. They need me, Ky, and Sora. It's our job to be there for them." Noel said and Luke nods and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful." Luke said hugging Noel who hugs him back. "And you, better take good care of her." Luke said poking at Pax's chest.

"Y-Yes…" Pax said blushing at Noel who blushes back.

"So, we should go." Noel said and Pax nods and they start moving.

Meanwhile at Destiny Islands outside Sora is sitting on the Paopu Fruit tree looking at the sunset and just then Riku comes and joins him.

"Riku." Sora said.

"Your mind's made up?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Sora said holding the bottle with Mickey's letter on it.

"Sora." A voice said and they see Kairi.

"Kairi. It's just…they need me, Ky, and Noel. We gotta go. I am who I am…because of them." Sora said and Kairi nods and hands him her lucky charm.

"See you soon." Kairi said.

"It's a promise." Sora said.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. FINALLY, finished with my BBS story! This was really fun to do, just like the other stories I've written, and I hope you enjoyed this as well! So, here's what I will do, I will also do the secret episode for the story, as well as bonus chapters, but they will come in time. So, look forward to that. Anyway, with all that out of the way, before I go, here's the forum for the story regarding questions that I'd like you to answer via review or PM.**

 **Here's the forum:**

 **Question One: Who was your favorite OC protagonist out of the trio?**

 **Question Two: What was your favorite world?**

 **Question Three: Who was your favorite antagonist of this story?**

 **Question Four: What was your favorite boss fight?**

 **Question Five: What was your favorite chapter?**

 **Question Six: What did you think of this story overall?**

 **Question Seven: How did you like Dracos', Astra's, and Jin's characters?**

 **Well, that's it for this story and I'll see you all in the next KH story! Take care and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and PLEASE review! Take care and bye for now!**


End file.
